Inesperado
by Lady Supernova
Summary: Increíbles situaciones, están por alcanzar el destino de los que más han sufrido. Una nueva vida y nuevas oportunidades, les serán otorgadas ¿Será posible que esta vez logren alcanzar la felicidad? Entra y acompáñame a leer "Inesperado" un TerryFic, con dedicatoria especial a los hermanos Cornwell.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO"**

Prefacio

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_USMA, West Point, Nueva York, abril de 1919_

—Esto... Ha sucedido en otras ocasiones… —mencionó el General Samuel Kessler, mientras encendía un cigarrillo y observaba despreocupadamente, a través de la ventana de su oficina.

En realidad, él sabía que aquello, ocurría con más frecuencia de la que todos quisieran…

Sí, estaba muy seguro de que algunas familias, ni siquiera habían recibido los restos de su ser querido... En especial, los familiares de aquellos soldados que resultaron completamente mutilados.

—Suele... Haber errores… —el General respiró hondo y aceptó—. Debe saber que la vida en el campo de batalla, es muy arbitraria… Hay días buenos y días malos… Un buen día, puedes estar piloteando tu avión, caer y ser rescatado por tu gente… —Kessler le dio otra bocanada a su cigarrillo y luego agregó—. O puedes tener un día muy malo... Y ser capturado por tu enemigo, en cuanto el jodido avión se caiga.

Los recuerdos del hombre se hicieron presentes, y es que aquellas evocaciones, jamás las podría evadir… El infierno sufrido en manos del ejército alemán, era algo que de su mente, nunca lograría borrar. Así como también, imborrable permanecería en su memoria, el joven soldado que le salvó de aquel endemoniado sitio.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por el incómodo carraspeo de quién se encontraba detrás de él, aquella señal, hizo que el General saliera de su letargo y entonces, se obligó a voltear y mirar al joven que con enfado le observaba.

—Comprendo perfectamente, incluso, puedo decirle que no es la primera vez que me citan en lugar como éste…—la voz del joven interlocutor sonó impaciente y hasta cierto punto molesta—. Agradecería que nos apresuráramos, de esa forma, usted podría salir de la duda que lo aqueja y yo… Yo podría retirarme y volver a Chicago... —agregó con prisa—. Sinceramente tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

El General le sonrió… No había duda de que el muchacho era: escéptico, arrogante y muy necio, era exactamente como se lo habían descrito y eso le divertía... Sin embargo, ya no prolongó más la espera… ¿Qué mas daba enfrentarlo a su destino?

Minutos más, minutos menos, ya no tenía la menor importancia.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Señor Cornwell… —apuntó el astuto General—. Agilicemos esto y dejémonos de estupideces —el hombre tomó su bastón y con prisa se dirigió a la puerta—. ¿Me acompaña?

—Por supuesto… —respondió el chico, pretendiendo ayudar al cansado General, adelantándose con prestancia, para abrir la puerta y darle paso.

Esa benévola acción, Kessler no dudó en reprobarla...

—Regla No. 1, jamás traté a un militar como se trata a un impedido… No nos gusta… Si necesitamos ayuda la pedimos… ¿Está claro Señor Cornwell? —cuestionó duramente el General.

—Si Señor… —respondió Archibald Cornwell, rodando los ojos y queriendo ahorcar aquél desesperante hombre.

—Entendido el punto… Sígame… —dijo el militar, invitando al joven Archie a salir de la oficina.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_¡Hola Fan Fiction! Que gusto estar con ustedes de nuevo._

_Lamento muchísimo haber tardado en comenzar la publicación de este Fan Fic, una disculpa enorme a todas las que leyeron sus inicios en la GF y se quedaron esperando... Como verán comienza diferente y bueno, tenía que ser... Al reacomodar las ideas :) la estructura cambió, pero en si, sigue siendo el mismo tema, no se preocupen... Espero que les guste._

_Para quien no lo sabe, pues les cuento que esto pretendía ser un Mini Fic, pero al estarlo escribiendo, no quedé contenta, así que lo detuve para poder convertirlo en un fic más largo… Ojalá que ésta pequeña introducción les haya interesado._

_¿Qué creen que vaya suceder con Archie? ¿Encontrará lo que secretamente ha deseado? ¿O ese encuentro marcará otra decepción más en su vida? Lo descubrirán muy pronto._

_El viernes, o quizá antes, subiré el primer capítulo, ojalá que puedan acompañarme ¡Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!_

**P.D.**

**Ya tengo página en Facebook, por si desean darle un like :)**

**www(PUNTO)facebook(PUNTO)com(DIAGONAL)LadySupernovaFanFics**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO" **

Capítulo 1 (Primera parte)

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_USMA, West Point, Nueva York, abril de 1919_

— ¡Te pedí que no lo hicieras! —exclamó con terror el joven, que en una silla de ruedas se desplazaba—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Cómo pudiste? —exigió saber, víctima del miedo y de la espantosa inseguridad que invadió cada poro de su enervado cuerpo—. ¡Pensé que éramos amigos!

Por largos segundos, Stear no obtuvo respuesta a sus preguntas, el "culpable" de aquel exabrupto, sabía que debía ser castigado y por eso, dejó que el joven Cornwell lo llenara de ataques. Ya después, cuando lo creyó conveniente, le contestó:

—Era algo que tenía que hacer…

Esa fue la simple respuesta del muchacho, no tenía nada más que decir para defenderse, estaba completamente consciente de que había actuado por instinto y que había olvidado la promesa, que Stear le arrancó, desde el preciso momento en que se encontraron frente a frente.

—Te equivocas... ¡No tenías que hacerlo! ¡No tienes el derecho!

—Stear, tú vida pende de un hilo... Tú lo sabes y no te atrevas a negarlo... El otro dia, estuviste a punto de cometer una estupidez...

Le recordó él, mientras el inventor negaba con la cabeza..

El suicidio no era algo en lo que él creyera ¿_Cuándo demonios lo iban a entender? _Aquél momento frente al río, no había significado nada... Odiaba pensar en el drama que le habían armado.

Si... Estaba deprimido, no podía negarlo... ¡Pero nunca tuvo la intención de arrojarse al río! Estaba seguro de eso...

— ¡Maldito seas! ¡Maldito una y mil veces!

Gritó el joven Cornwell con desespero. Permitiendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

—No importa cuantas veces me maldigas… No me importa en lo absoluto ¿Me entiendes? Grábatelo muy bien en esa cabeza tuya ¡No me interesa!

—No lo comprendes… —declaró Stear—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que Archie sufrirá al verme así… Ni siquiera puedes imaginarlo… ¡Eres un auténtico pendejo! ¿Acaso no puedes darte cuenta de lo que has provocado?

—Tú hermano sufre más sabiéndote muerto —mencionó el chico—. Tú eres el que no tiene una jodida idea, de lo mucho que sufren todos ellos...

Stear lo miró con burla y sin medir sus palabras indagó...

— ¿Y tú si la tienes? —cuestionó mordazmente, con toda la intención de alterar a su "supuesto amigo"—. Que yo sepa, ni siquiera los tratas… ¡Así que no me vengas con payasadas!

—Eso no interesa… Cualquiera puede darse cuenta de que tu familia, desea tenerte junto a ellos... No importa si yo los trato o no, déjate de estupideces.

—No seas idiota... Ellos no me necesitan... Hace casi tres años que me creen muerto...

— ¡Pero no lo estás! ¡Estás vivo! ¡Y tu familia tiene derecho a saberlo!

Cornwell negó con la cabeza y siendo víctima de la ira, quiso saber:

— ¿Crees que con esto ganarás puntos? ¿Verdad? —preguntó arqueando la ceja—. ¿Crees que "ayudándome" podrás llegar más fácil a ella? ¿No?

— ¡Jodete Stear! —exclamó el chico con molestia, ignorando los reclamos del joven Cornwell e intentando recobrar la serenidad, que evidentemente estaba perdiendo.

—No… ¡Jodete tú Grandchester! ¡Jodete! Porque no voy a permitir que te acerques a Candy… ¿Entiendes idiota? ¡Jamás lo voy a permitir! —exclamó mirando al actor, mientras éste salía rápidamente del lugar—. ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito Grandchester! ¡Te odio! —añadió el ex militar en un lamento, llorando con auténtico desconsuelo...

Stear, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, poder levantarse de su silla de ruedas y huir…

Huir de todo y de todos...

Quería evitar lo que él nunca quiso que sucediera, él no deseaba ser una carga para absolutamente nadie. No quería que sus seres queridos, se preocuparan por algo que ya no tenía remedio.

¿Qué iban a decir ellos al verlo así?

El joven negó con la cabeza y luego golpeó fuerte sobre el escritorio. Ya nada más podía hacer. Por más que quisiera. Ya no había salida...

Las cosas seguirían su curso y él, inevitablemente, enfrentaría su mayor temor...

* * *

— ¿Cómo es que consiguió mi número de teléfono? —preguntó Archie mientras él y Samuel Kessler entraban en un ascensor.

—Tengo mis contactos… —respondió el general, haciendo que Archie hiciera un gesto de inconformidad y dijera:

—Bien, pero eso no resuelve mi duda, General...

El General Kessler sonrió enigmáticamente, el recuerdo de Terruce y su descripción de Archibald, invadieron sus recuerdos.

Aquella información, concordaba como piezas en un rompecabezas, el joven Cornwell, era idéntico a lo que él imaginó.

_¿De verdad Stear y él son hermanos?_

Se preguntaba el hombre mientras le brindaba una burlona sonrisa al elegante muchacho.

—Las preguntas hágalas hasta el final, Señor Cornwell… Así es mejor para todos…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque así puede pensar en todas las otras mentiras que me va seguir diciendo? —Archie bufó con molestia y entonces encaró al General—. Yo no se si usted cree, que puede hacerme caer en una trampa… Seguramente eso es lo que piensa… —admitió con furia—. ¡Pero está muy equivocado! ¡No voy a permitir que me time! ¡No soy un bobo niño rico al que se puede manipular!

Kessler, no emitió ninguna palabra, solo se le quedó viendo y luego negó con la cabeza al tiempo que le sonreía, ese chico era _Como un dolor en el trasero,_ pensó con enfado, deseando poder tomarlo del cuello y darle una buena lección de modales.

Aquél insolente gesto, molestó de sobremanera al joven Archie, lo enfureció a tal grado, que estuvo a punto de darse la media vuelta y abandonar esa conversación; tuvo muchas ganas de hacerlo y lo hubiera llevado a cabo, si no es porque la figura y la sonrisa de Terruce Grandchester aparecieron justo frente a sus ojos.

—Debiste ser actor, Cornwell… No te cuesta nada armar drama… —fueron las primeras palabras que Terry le dirigió al confundido Archie.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

—Estoy aquí, para apoyar al General Kessler… —Terry asintió con la cabeza y luego dejó que un brillo iluminara el azul zafiro de sus ojos—. Lo que te ha dicho él, es cien por ciento realidad… Stear está vivo… Y está aquí, a unos metros de nosotros…

Los ojos marrones de Archie se abrieron sorprendidos e inevitablemente nerviosos ¿Qué estaban diciendo esos dos? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Apenas y podía entenderlo, los latidos de su corazón opacaban sus pensamientos…

Su mirada se dirigió a un lado y luego a otro, tratando de encontrar a su hermano, pero aquello fue inútil, Stear no estaba y entonces volvió a mirar a Terry y al General, mostrando su evidente incredulidad.

— ¡Vamos Cornwell! No nos mires así… —dijo Terry, arqueando su ceja, mientras sentía la dura mirada del chico.

— ¿Y cómo rayos quieres que los mire? —Archie no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y entonces por fin explotó—. ¡Estoy aquí! Agonizando de la desesperación mientras ustedes, aseguran que mi hermano muerto está vivo... —se acercó a Terry con energía y luego lo tomó de las solapas de su traje—. ¡Explícame! ¿Cómo voy a terminar con todo esto? ¿A qué estás jugando Grandchester?

—Yo no juego a nada… No jugaría con algo tan delicado…

— ¿Por qué creerte? —cuestionó Archie con odio—. Después de todo, solo te has dedicado a lastimar a la gente —reclamó sin vergüenza el elegante muchacho, trayendo a su presente los recuerdos del pasado—. Ver que Candy llegaba a Chicago: enferma y sufriendo por tu maldita culpa, solo ha fortalecido el inmenso odio que siento por ti… ¡Esa humillación que le hiciste no tiene nombre! Dale gracias a Dios que ella vive, porque si hubiera pasado a mayores, tú ya estarías muerto… Maldito actor de quinta…

Los imponentes ojos azules, del joven actor, palidecieron... Las palabras dichas, eran como una daga que se enterraba fuertemente en su pecho.

_"__Dale gracias a Dios que ella vive..."_

Esa declaración hizo mas grande la inseguridad que arrastraba, el simple hecho de pensar en que Candy había corrido peligro de muerte, le puso la piel de gallina y el corazón se le rompió sin piedad al ser consciente de lo que habría pasado, si a Candy le hubiera sucedido algo malo.

Todo era su culpa...

Candy se había marchado sola y con el corazón roto, pensó Terry, castigándose con crueldad.

Por primera vez en años, no hizo nada por defenderse de los ataques de Archie, en esa ocasión, él no tenía nada por qué pelear.

El General Kessler advirtió el desconcierto del joven Grandchester, y entonces optó por separarlos, la denuncia que hacía Archibald Cornwell era una vieja rencilla, y eso no tenía cabida en el asunto que estaban tratando.

—Después hablarán de eso y aclararán cualquiera de sus inconformidades… Ahora… —tosió escandalosamente y luego indicó la puerta donde se situaba el taller de Stear—. Pase por favor, Señor Cornwell y salga de cualquier duda, porque de muchas cosas me han tildado, menos de timador o mentiroso… Usted ha insultado mi persona en cada oportunidad que se le presenta… ¿Y sabe qué? ¡Ya me tiene harto!

Archie lo miró con algo parecido a la vergüenza y sin pensarlo más se dirigió a la puerta que el General le indicaba…

— ¿Tú no vienes Terry? —preguntó Kessler, animando al desalentado joven.

—Ahora mismo, no soy la persona favorita de ninguno de los hermanos Cornwell, tendré que prescindir de su invitación, General… —Terry extendió su mano y Kessler la estrechó—. Fue un gusto haber colaborado con usted… Y conocerle… Ha sido un placer, en verdad…

—Suena a despedida… — declaró Samuel Kessler con tristeza.

—No volveré a venir aquí… Espero pueda entenderme… —Terry sonrió sin muchas ganas—. No podría volver a mirarlos… He defraudado a Stear y a todos… —aceptó con innecesaria culpabilidad.

—Eso no es cierto… Tú sabes que era lo mejor, Terry... Tú más que nadie sabe que lo que hemos hecho ha sido por el bien de nuestro amigo...

—Ya no importa… —Terry miró al General y antes de irse, le dijo—. Si usted quiere ir a la compañía de teatro, será más que bienvenido… No dude en pasar a saludarme…

Samuel Kessler asintió con la cabeza y sin más por decir, dejó que Terry se marchara… La pena del actor era tan grande que podía verse a metros de distancia, aquello no le gustaba nada... Terry solo había tratado de hacer un bien, no era justo que eso estuviera pasando.

El General retiró la vista de la figura del rebelde muchacho, y luego la dirigió hacía la puerta de acceso, donde pretendía que Archibald hubiera entrado… Samuel pensó que a esas alturas, el reencuentro ya era una realidad. Pero para su sorpresa... Eso no sucedió…

—Si pudiera, lo ayudaría a levantarse, pero sencillamente no lo puedo hacer… —mencionó Stear apuntando al suelo e indicando que el cuerpo de Archie, yacía tendido sobre el frío piso del salón.

El joven, había caído desmayado ante la sorpresa de ver a su hermano mayor, frente a frente.

* * *

—Al menos le hubieran advertido… —dijo Stear con pesar, mientras el General pedía ayuda—. Debieron comportarse como hombres y decirle que se encontraría con un esperpento.

—Deja de auto compadecerte ¡Déjalo ya Cornwell! —exclamó con energía Samuel—. Si… Sufriste una de las peores desgracias en el campo de batalla ¡Pero estás vivo! ¡VIVO! ¿Cuánto crees que eso vale?

— ¿En ésta condición? —cuestionó Stear, mirando su única pierna sana— ¡Nada! ¡No vale absolutamente nada!

—Ya no interesa Alistear… Cuando tu hermano despierte, tendrás que tomar una decisión… O te aplicas ó sigues instalado en tu ridícula autocompasión… Como sea, yo ya no pienso meterme… Estoy completamente harto de ésta situación… —el General Kessler, ni siquiera volteó a verlo, se retiró del lugar mientras el Doctor y algunas enfermeras se acercaban a Archie.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Sr. Cornwell? —preguntó una voz conocida, al tiempo que Stear la miraba con frustración.

—Él se desmayó al verme —aceptó con incomodidad—. Cree que yo estoy muerto…

—De acuerdo… Esto suele pasar, es más común de lo que usted cree… —le dijo ella con tranquilidad, mientras Stear se sonrojaba—. El Doctor Pierce lo hará reaccionar en unos segundos… Y entonces su hermano podrá saludarlo.

Stear asintió, aquella muchacha, siempre le tranquilizaba… No importaba en que estado él estuviera, la Señorita Daniels, todo el tiempo intentaba darle su mejor cara, era tan parecida a Candy, que en ocasiones él se sentía en casa y no en esa endemoniada base militar.

Los ojos de Stear, siguieron con cautela los movimientos del Doctor Pierce, parecía que todo estaba en orden, Archie estaba reaccionando. Sin embargo, el inventor estaría más relajado, cuando supiera que su hermano estaba completamente despierto.

— ¿Puede escucharme Sr. Cornwell? —cuestionó el Doctor con seriedad.

—Si…

—Ha sufrido un desmayo… ¿Recuerda lo que sucedió antes de que se desvaneciera?

Archie negó con debilidad.

—Yo no estoy muy seguro...

—Te desmayaste, porque me viste… —dijo una voz, con fuerza y claridad—. No soportaste verme de esta forma…

Archie se reincorporó de inmediato, aun cuando el Doctor y las enfermeras trataron de impedírselo. El menor de los Cornwell, simple y sencillamente no dejó que lo detuvieran, se levantó de la cama y corriendo, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su hermano.

Al llegar ahí, se detuvo frente a él y lo miró como se mira a un sueño hecho realidad…

Incrédulo, emocionado… Archie observó a su hermano, con profunda solemnidad e infinita alegría. Nada en el mundo podía compararse con la increíble experiencia que en esos momentos estaba viviendo.

— ¡Estás vivo! —exclamó con voz llorosa—. ¡Santo Dios! ¡Estás vivo Stear! — dijo con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—. Estás vivo… —repitió con felicidad, mientras sus manos se paseaban por la cara de su hermano mayor y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—. Estás aquí Stear... —culminó arrodillándose y explotando en llanto, dando gracias a Dios, por tan maravilloso milagro.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Ok... ¡Stear está vivo! :)_

_Yo creo que mi segundo trauma más grande, después de la separación de Candy y Terry, es la injusta muerte de Stear... Me enoja como no tienen una idea... Ese personaje es mi segundo favorito y odie que Mizuki lo asesinara. Por eso, le he dado la oportunidad de revivir... Que de algo sirva nuestra imaginación ¿No creen? :)_

**Skarlett**: Gracias por estar aquí. Es un honor saber que te gustan mis historias! Saludos :)

**Dulce Lu**: El gusto es mio! Me encanta volver a leerte y espero que disfrutes mucho este nuevo fic, es de Candy y Terry, en su mayoría... Pero como puedes ver, también tendrá algo de Stear y Archie... Saludos.

**Vero**: Gracias! Me da un gusto enorme saber que has leído lo que he escrito y que además te ha gustado. Se que a veces no es posible dejar reviews, pero las visitas ahí están y soy feliz al saber que leen! Saludos! Espero que te guste.

**Iris Adriana:** Espero que te siga interesando y que nos sigamos leyendo! Saludos! Y Gracias por leer :)

**Liz Carter:** Gracias por leer, espero contar con tu presencia en el futuro :) y bueno, respondiendo a tu inquietud, creo que si tiene que ver el prefacio con la sinopsis... No se cual sea tu duda, porque esto es apenas el inicio y normalmente, la sinopsis cuenta a grandes rasgos el objetivo de la historia y el prefacio es solo una introducción a la misma. No podría poner un prefacio con todos los elementos de la sinopsis, pues ya no tendría sentido seguir escribiendo sobre como Terry, Archie. Stear o Candy van encontrar su felicidad... ¿No crees? Saludos! :)

**Sabrina**: Hola! Lo prometido es duda, y aquí estoy, no quise seguir aplazando esta publicación. Porque de hacerlo, lo voy a dejar en el olvido! Trabajo mejor bajo presión! Ah y Stear vive! Saludos.

**Darling Evelyn**: Gracias por leer, espero que la historia te siga atrapando.

**Dalia**: Hola Dalia, me da mucho gusto leerte, gracias por los comentarios que me has dejado en otras historias, espero que ésta te guste también. Has entendido a la perfección mi sentir, la muerte de Stear, fue muy injusta, una cosa horrible y después de estarlo extrañando en mis otros fics, ahora quise incluirlo como un sobreviviente mas, un milagro o algo así, claro que ya pudiste ver que va tener mucho que hacer con su su actitud, está muy muy asustado... En fin, nos estamos leyendo! Saludos!

**Invitado**: Gracias por leer y dejarme saber que te gusta la historia :)

Adelantos y sorpresas en:

**www(PUNTO)facebook(PUNTO)com/LadySupernovaFanFics**

(ahora si la dirección esta correcta)


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO" **

Capítulo 1 (Segunda Parte)

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_USMA, West Point, Nueva York, abril de 1919_

Su razón, aún no lograba comprender la magnitud de aquél hallazgo.

Todo le parecía tan increíble, que quería que alguien llegara, lo pellizcara fuertemente Y le mostrara que todo eso, era verdad.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que le gritaran, que lo vivido minutos antes, no era producto de su imaginación. Sinceramente, anhelaba tener a todos sus seres queridos junto a él, ayudándolo a entender ese hermoso suceso, del que era víctima.

_Esto es real... No es un sueño_

Le repitió su interior, como queriendo confortarlo y al mismo tiempo, obligarlo a reaccionar.

—Mi hermano está vivo... Él está conmigo... ¡Dios... Stear aquí!

Archie, lloró sin poder evitarlo.

Una lluvia de recuerdos, se apoderó de su cabeza. Pensamientos muy dolorosos, cargados de la peor de las angustias vividas. Cosas que, por salud mental, debía pensar en eliminar... Porque eran preocupaciones que ya no interesaban... ¡Su hermano había vuelto! Y estaba a su lado.

El muchacho, respiró profundamente y luego se permitió sonreír.

Horas antes, había renegado de tener que viajar hasta Nueva York… Todo para atender un llamado, que para él no tenía la menor importancia. Estuvo a punto de negarse a ir, pero "algo" en su interior, le obligó a no rechazar esa oportunidad. Compró un boleto y subió al tren, sin poner más objeciones.

Al final, había resultado ser el citatorio más importante de su vida.

La felicidad no le cabía en el pecho, pero a pesar de toda esa alegría, no dejaba de pensar en el motivo por el cual, su hermano se había ocultado, Stear estaba seguro de que sería una carga, pero eso estaba muy lejos de ser verdad.

Archie negó con su cabeza, mientras miraba a su hermano por la ventana, siendo saludado por un par de cadetes.

_¡Tonto! Una y un millón de veces…_

Pensó con tristeza.

_¿Qué demonios te pasó por la cabeza?_

Le reclamó interiormente, reprobando por completo la actitud del ex militar.

El hecho de que permaneciera escondido de él y de la familia le parecía una idea absurda y nefasta. Ese pensamiento no era razonable, para él y estaba seguro de que no lo era para absolutamente nadie.

Archie, no dejaba de pensar que su hermano, había sido egoísta e injusto, al actuar de esa forma. Pero despues de todo... ¿De qué servían los reclamos? ¿Las quejas recuperarían el tiempo perdido? ¿Ó sanarían los años de sufrimiento?

El menor de los Cornwell sabía que no. Enaltecer los errores y vivir molesto con el pasado, en nada ayudaba... Fue por eso que se exigió controlarse y vivir el momento, pues esa era la única forma de sacar adelante a su hermano.

—Generalmente… Logra tranquilizarse… —mencionó la voz de Samuel Kessler, a espaldas de Archie—. Solo hay que tenerle paciencia.

El chico asintió y luego, le respondió.

—Lamento haberme comportado tan mal con usted —expresó el elegante joven, con timidez—. Discúlpeme, por favor...

—Yo lo entiendo Señor Cornwell… No se disculpe… Cualquiera en su lugar, hubiera actuado de la misma forma.

Archie le sonrió con sinceridad y sintiendo la confianza que emanaba el General, le confesó:

—Aun no comprendo el motivo por el cual, Stear no quiso ponerse en contacto con nosotros… ¿Desde cuando lo conoce usted?

—Lo conozco desde que llegó a Francia.

— ¿Usted lo salvó?

—No… Realmente, él me salvó a mi… — la voz de Samuel se quebró, pero aclarándose la garganta se dispuso a continuar—. Su hermano y yo fuimos capturados por el ejercito alemán... Yo estuve a punto de ser asesinado... Pero Stear y su inteligencia, me permitieron sobrevivir... Uno de los generales alemanes, estaba loco con sus inventos… —Samuel sonrió—. Cuando la guerra terminó y Stear tuvo la oportunidad de salir de aquella prisión, se aseguró de que yo también lo hiciera… Y por eso estoy aquí, frente a usted.

—Pero si quería salvarse… ¿Por qué se ha ocultado, en esos últimos meses?

—Ser prisionero de guerra, es el infierno más grande, por el que un ser humano puede pasar… Si la vida de un preso común es difícil… ¡Imagine lo que significa ser confinado por el enemigo! —Kessler negó con la cabeza—. Sinceramente no se lo deseo a nadie… Como sea, Stear estuvo animado, tenía la esperanza de recuperar su vida... Pero al enfrentarse a la realidad, él declinó... El hecho de haber perdido una de sus piernas, se convirtió en una obsesión. No quería que ustedes sufrieran... Y entonces decidió seguir fingiendo su muerte.

Archie suspiró pesadamente… ¿Qué había hecho él, para merecer tal desconfianza? Se lo preguntó una y otra vez ¿Por qué Stear pensó que sería mejor si él ya no existía?

—Señor Cornwell... Los seres humanos, actuamos por instinto —Samuel le sonrió—. No somos distintos a otros animales… Al verse inválido y al sentir que no servia a la sociedad, estando de esa forma… Stear, simplemente decidió renunciar… Dejó todo atrás y aunque parezca incomprensible, es algo muy normal… Él no desea ser una carga.

—Jamás sería una carga para mí…

—Yo lo sé, pero Stear no lo entiende… O más bien, no desea entenderlo… Sigue en etapa de negación, pero eso cambiará a medida que usted y él se reencuentren...—el General miró por la ventana y observó a Stear, quien permanecía mirando hacía el río Hudson—. Usted y su hermano necesitan tomarse un tiempo juntos… ¿Por qué no va allá afuera y comienza con esa misión?

— ¿Usted cree que es un buen momento?

—No lo sé... Su hermano es impredecible —admitió—. Pero este mundo es de quien se arriesga ¿No lo cree?

Archie afirmó con la cabeza y levantándose de su asiento dijo:

—Tiene toda la razón... Gracias por su ayuda… —el menor de los Cornwell extendió su mano y Samuel la estrechó.

—No hay nada que agradecer, en realidad, al que debe de darle las gracias es a Terry, sin él, no hubiera sido posible que usted y su hermano se reencontraran.

—Si… —Archie se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo—. Estoy en deuda con él…

—Desconozco el motivo de su distanciamiento, pero Terry es un gran muchacho, espero se den la oportunidad de platicar y aclarar malos entendidos.

—Así lo haré… No se preocupe.

* * *

Afuera, la fresca brisa proveniente del río, se estrellaba en las pálidas mejillas de Alistear Cornwell, mientras un profundo lamento se apoderaba de todo su ser y lo sacudía con fuerza.

Todo su esfuerzo se había venido abajo. Las decisiones tomadas, le aplastaron con crueldad, sin darle oportunidad de nada. Todo lo que hizo por no ver sufrir a su familia, había sido en vano... Su plan de ocultarse había sido estúpido.

Negó con la cabeza... Tenía sólo tres meses en Nueva York... Era increíble la forma en que había fracasado.

A lo lejos, escuchó unos pasos, acercándose. Recomponiendo la postura, Stear se limpió las lagrimas, se reacomodó en su silla y siguió observando el río. Sabia que se trataba de Archie, el ruido de sus finos zapatos italianos, era inconfundible.

—Candy se va poner como loca, cuando te vea... —le dijo Archie, al tiempo que se sentaba en una banca y miraba a Stear con alegría—. Todos se pondrán contentos… Estoy muy seguro de eso.

Stear carraspeó ligeramente y luego quiso saber:

— ¿No vas a pedirme explicaciones? —cuestionó en tono amargo—. Porque si es así, me gustaría que el interrogatorio comenzara… Así acabaríamos pronto con esta ridiculez.

— ¿Te parece una ridiculez? —cuestionó Archie tratando de no abandonar el estado de paciencia—. ¿Qué te parece ridículo? ¿Reencontrarte con tu hermano después de que te hiciste el muerto? ¿Eso te parece ridículo?

—Era mejor así…

— ¿Mejor? —Archie sonrió con ironía—. Oh si, creerte muerto fue algo que todos disfrutamos... Todos saltábamos de la alegría… —Archie lo miró fijamente y perdiendo la paciencia agregó—. ¡No te portes como un pendejo, Stear!

Stear lo miró con sorpresa, jamás escuchó a Archie hablando así y por primera vez se permitió observar a su hermano menor…

¿Cuánto había sufrido?

Realmente, no lo había pensado. Pero verlo con aquellos ojos marrones, despidiendo fuego, fue algo que le ubicó por completo… Desde que llegó a Nueva York, se recriminó el haber cometido la bajeza de seguir escondiéndose, engañar a su propia familia no resultaba tan fácil como parecía, sin embargo, al mirar a Archie frente a él, fue cuando estuvo consciente de la grave falta que había cometido…

Era imperdonable lo que había hecho.

Los ojos del ex militar se cerraron y luego sin poder hacer nada para contenerse, comenzó a llorar…

—Puedo comprender tus razones Stear… Realmente las entiendo… Todos llegamos a tener miedo, todos somos victimas del terror al rechazo… —Archie aclaró su garganta y luego se acercó lentamente a su hermano—. Pero cuando hay amor entre las personas, no hay obstáculos para poder aceptar… Stear… Eres mi hermano y te amo… ¿Crees que el hecho de que perdiste una pierna, puede lograr que yo deje de amarte?

Stear negó…

—Pero no solo es eso… Archie… Hay males que nunca se irán… La falta de mi pierna, es solo uno de ellos, pues también tengo horribles cicatrices y muchos problemas emocionales ¿Cómo poder soportar eso? —le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Cómo tolerar ser un peso para ti? —el inventor sonrío con tristeza—. Aceptémoslo, jamás le importé a nuestros padres… La Tía Abuela Elroy es la única que nos ha cuidado y ella ya no está en edad de sufrir con cargas... Al final, tú eres él único que puede ayudarme y hacerse cargo de mi, no será nada fácil.

—Nunca serías una carga para mí… Jamás…

—Ahora, aunque no quieras, tendrás que cargarme… Tu orgullo y tu integridad no te permitirán dejarme aquí…

—Te equivocas, no es por orgullo, ni por integridad… Te llevaré de vuelta a casa y será por amor… Regresaras a Chicago, porque te amo y jamás voy a dejarte solo… ¿Comprendes? —preguntó haciendo que Stear lo mirara sorprendido—. Y si no comprendes, pues te haré comprenderlo a la fuerza —concluyó logrando que su hermano por fin esbozara una de sus más sinceras sonrisas.

—Me he portado muy mal... ¿No? —preguntó Stear con pena.

—Un poco, nada mas...

—Terry... —murmuró, sintiendo que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta—. Lo he lastimado... Le he dicho cosas horribles—admitió, al tiempo que Archie lo miraba con culpabilidad.

—Yo también... Lo he tratado de una forma que...

Archie no terminó la frase, solo se limitó a mirar el paisaje que le regalaba el río. Ninguno de los dos hermanos dijo nada mas... Ambos sabían que tendrían que buscar a Terry y pedirle perdón... Aunque se murieran de la vergüenza.

— ¿Cómo está Candy? —interrogó Stear, sin más preámbulos.

Archie se aclaró la garganta, haciéndose a él mismo, la pregunta que Stear había formulado: _"¿Cómo está Candy?"_ Sinceramente ni siquiera él estaba seguro... Candy se encontraba muy lejos de su alcance. Archie solo respondió:

—Supongo que está bien...

—¿Supones? —cuestionó Stear con sorpresa.

—Escucha, Stear... Las cosas han cambiado en los últimos años... —expresó Archie, mirando a su hermano—. Candy... Está algo lejos de mi...

— ¿Cómo que lejos? —el chico de anteojos manoteó con desesperación en el aire, y sumamente alterado pidió—. Tienes que dejar de hablarme en clave... ¡Dime todo tal cual! ¡No soporto las indirectas!

Archie asintió y sin más demora se dispuso a platicar, sobre todo aquello que Stear necesitaba saber. Varias noticias, eran las que tenía que informarle... Solo esperaba que el ánimo de Stear no decayera.

* * *

_Upper East Side, Manhattan._

Condujo sin rumbo por algunas horas. Hasta que decidió llegar a su casa.

Odiaba la idea de no tener que trabajar ese día. Sabía que si tuviera algo que hacer, su mente dejaría de preocuparse y que al menos, un destello de tranquilidad iluminaría su alma... Pero para su mala fortuna, las cosas no eran así. El teatro, no le serviría de refugio.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y no dejaba de pensar en lo imposible. Terry, no podía dejar de pensar en la mujer que, a pesar de todo, ocupaba su mente día y noche, desde hacía varios años...

—Candy...

Expresó con pesar, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Era imposible no pensar en ella y en los reclamos que le hizo Archie. El actor repasaba una y otra vez, las palabras del chico Cornwell, lastimando a su corazón, con crueldad. Terry sabia que había herido a Candy, estaba perfectamente consciente, pero nada se comparaba con el peso de las palabras que Archie le dedicó, en aquél momento donde las verdades salieron sin tapujos.

El guapo actor suspiró con pesadez y sin pensarlo más, salió el auto y se dirigió a su edificio. Pensando que al llegar a su departamento y encontrar la claridad necesaria, para poder seguir adelante. Sin embargo, a pesar del destello de optimismo, que se vio obligado a sentir, las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

De hecho, los problemas seguirían y prueba de ello, era la figura que podía ver desde su ventana.  
_  
¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_

Se preguntó... Detestando la idea de que Susana y su madre estuvieran dentro de su departamento ¿Con permiso de quién entraban? Era obvio que con el suyo no... Por eso, al pasar a la recepción quiso reclamarle al encargado, pero para su mala suerte, no encontró a nadie.

Al subir el elevador, intentó serenarse... Pues sabía que explotar y ser víctima, del enojo, podía salirle muy caro... Las imágenes de Susana con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, llegaron a su mente y lo hicieron sentir escalofríos. No deseaba verla de aquella forma... Le era completamente insoportable. Debía comportarse y no darle armas para lastimarlo.

— ¡Oh Terry! —exclamó Susana, con una enorme sonrisa, en cuanto el muchacho entró al departamento—. Al fin regresas...

Terry se aguantó las ganas de responderle, odiaba que le midiera el tiempo, odiaba que se sintiera su dueña. Se limitó a saludar y luego pasó a sentarse sobre el sofá, esperando pacientemente, a que la ansiosa muchacha justificara su visita.

—Espero que no te moleste mi presencia aquí... —mencionó la rubia, dejando ver un brillo coqueto en sus ojos—. Mamá ha tenido que salir de emergencia y pensó en dejarme contigo... Regresará muy tarde... Y no quería que yo estuviera sola.

— ¿Qué tan tarde? —cuestionó Terry con disimulado enfado.

—Tenía un compromiso en Jersey City, no sabía a que hora llegará...

Terry abrió los ojos con espanto... ¡Susana se refería a quedarse toda la tarde ahí!

— ¿Dejarte aquí conmigo? —preguntó el castaño, negando con la cabeza, pensando en lo que la prensa publicaría al siguiente día, pues era más que obvio que Louise Marlowe, se desvivía por que el sensacionalismo reinara en sus vidas—. No creo que sea correcto... Sussie...

La sonrisa de Susana se borró de inmediato y parpadeó varias veces, intentando comprender las palabras de Terry.

— ¿Por qué no? Yo... Bueno... Todos piensan que estamos comprometidos... —declaró con seguridad.

—Pero ya no lo estamos...

La respuesta de Terry, fue más que clara y contundente... Aquella claridad, ofendió horriblemente el corazón de Susana, pero aunque se sintió desdichada, no emitió ningún reclamo.

—Te llevaré a tu casa y llamaremos a la Señora Gilbert... Ella te cuidará, mientras tu madre no está.

—No necesito una enfermera —declaró la rubia, sintiéndose nuevamente ofendida.

—No puedes quedarte aquí y lo sabes... No es correcto... La prensa me vigila día y noche... —Terry la miró con seriedad y agregó—. Ellos buscan el momento perfecto para atacarme... Y seguir con el circo.

—Aun piensan que seguimos siendo novios y que estamos comprometidos.

—Eso no les interesa... Ellos sacaran una nota amarillista, de todas formas ¿Has pensado en lo que eso le hará a tu reputación? Ni siquiera estando comprometidos, pasamos por algo así.

Susana sintió que su corazón se encogía, la forma en la que Terry la rechazaba era algo insostenible, el plan no estaba funcionando, el guapo actor no la deseaba a su lado y siempre encontraba el momento idóneo para hacérselo notar. Ella sabia que no era sano vivir de esa forma, pero su amor por él, era inmenso...

La ex actriz negó internamente, una y otra vez. Ella no se iba a rendir.

—Nadie me ha visto entrar... —aseguró Susana—. En cambio... Si me ven salir contigo... Comenzarán a especular... Será mejor que esperemos a mi madre... ¿No lo crees? —preguntó endulzando su voz.

—Tengo cosas que hacer... —mencionó el actor, en su defensa.

—Puedo ayudarte a ensayar... Robert me ha dicho que, eres un gran candidato para obtener el papel de Hamlet.

Terry no dijo nada.

Pudo haberle aclarado que el papel de Hamlet ya era suyo, pero sinceramente, no tenía ganas de escuchar los halagos desmedidos de la Señorita Marlowe.

—No ensayo acompañado... —dijo con el afán, de que la rubia y caprichosa muchacha dejara de insistir, sin embargo a Susana poco le importó que Terry se mostrará arisco y poco amigable e ignoró todo tipo de groserías y se empeñó en hacerlo convivir con ella.

Al final... No desperdiciaría la oportunidad que su progenitora le había ayudado a crear.

Todo dependía de ella... Debía recuperar a Terry y darle la seguridad de que no volvería actuar como una loca celosa... Tenía que hacerle ver que, ella seguía necesitándolo, que nunca podría seguir adelante, si él no estaba a su lado.

Terry por su parte, se armó de paciencia y rogó por que la Señora Marlowe, regresará pronto... Susana lo hartaba, y solo Dios sabía como iban a terminar sus nervios, después de tener que convivir con ella y sus particulares actitudes de niña enamorada.

* * *

_USMA, West Point, Nueva York_

Los ojos de Stear se mostraban melancólicos.

Platicar con su hermano, le había hecho bien, pero al mismo tiempo le había dejado con una extraña sensación dentro de su corazón… Ignorar a sus seres queridos y vivir en una burbuja no había servido de nada.

Al creerlo muerto, Patty, había tratado de quitarse la vida y aún se le veía muy triste, no tuvo otra relación y eso lo hizo sentirse miserable. No tenía derecho a lastimarla de aquella forma. La relación con ella nunca fue apasionada, él pudo dejarla atrás sin problemas, pero ella no... Ella lo amaba... Stear se lamentó mucho al darse cuenta de lo que pudo haber provocado.

Por otro lado, estaba Annie Britter. Ella buscó nuevos aires, rompió con Archie y recién se había casado con un joven y prominente empresario, dejando al menor de los Cornwell con el orgullo hecho añicos, Stear estaba seguro de que solo era eso... Pues de sobra sabía, que Archie no amaba a la muchacha.

Y ¿Qué decir de Albert? Quizá eso era lo único que le alegraba… El rubio les pertenecía...

Ellos, siempre tuvieron un vinculo que Stear no lograba entender, Albert le era completamente familiar, era tan parecido a Anthony, que tanto él como Archie, se sentían tremendamente bien a su lado... ¿Cómo no iban a sentirse así? ¡Él era su Tío Abuelo William! Por fin lo comprendía todo…

El buen Albert, siempre estuvo con ellos... Stear, agradeció a Dios por esa bella coincidencia, pues Candy estaba cien por ciento protegida y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz…

Al recordar a Candy, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa... Y luego, irremediablemente, rió con diversión.

En un principio, fue inevitable no sentirse algo desubicado, ante la revelación que Archie le hizo. Pero después, lo entendió... Candy estaba sola y aquél camino era el que ella creyó que sería el más conveniente. Para Stear no lo era... Le parecía una locura lo que la rubia estaba haciendo... Pero sabía que juzgarla, no lo llevaría a nada. Lo único que podía hacer, era ayudarla e intentar hacerla reaccionar.

—Veo que has hecho tus maletas… —indicó el General Kessler, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—No tengo más opción, Archie me sacaría a la fuerza…

—Lamento perder un elemento tan importante… —aceptó Samuel, encogiéndose de hombros—. Se que los chicos también lo lamentaran.

—No creo que extrañen a un compañero gruñón y loco… Que inventa cosas que no sirven…

El General Kessler negó con la cabeza.

—No seas modesto, que no te queda… Tus inventos nos han servido siempre —Samuel sonrió con melancolía—. Creo que aún no eres consciente de lo afortunado que eres… Stear, muchos darían lo que fuera por tener esta oportunidad…

Samuel lo había perdido todo... Cuando anunció su regreso de la Gran Guerra, se le informó que su prometida le había abandonado. Él creía que llegando a Nueva York, Johanna estaría esperándolo con los brazos abiertos, pero al final la vida lo golpeó con brutalidad, ella no estaría para él y tuvo que aprender a seguir con eso... Vivir sin la posibilidad de forjar el futuro que tanto deseó, no le era nada fácil.

—Si estoy consciente, Samuel... Y por primera vez en tres años, me alegra saber que volveré a verlos… —Stear respiró hondo y sin pensarlo admitió—. Pero no dejo de pensar en lo que dirán al verme así, sin poder andar… Las quemaduras, las cubro con mi ropa, pero mi pierna… Eso no lo puedo esconder…

—Tu familia te ama, Stear, se que es difícil entenderlo, pero créeme cuando te digo que, cuando te vean lo que menos les va importar, es si estás es una silla de ruedas…

Stear sonrió. Esperaba de todo corazón, que lo que decía Kessler, fuera cierto.

—Antes de ir a Chicago... Estaré unas semanas en Florida... Lo primero que deseo hacer, es ir con Patricia y platicar con ella —confesó con decisión.

—Me alegro mucho, Stear... Y espero que no te olvides de invitarme a la boda... Porque no te lo perdonaría.

— ¿Quién dice que voy a casarme?

—Lo digo yo... Recuérdalo muy bien, te vas a casar con esa muchacha... Te lo aseguro.

Stear se sonrojó y luego fingió no prestarle más atención... No deseaba pensar en eso... No hasta que se asegurara que con Patty nada había cambiado...

— ¿Y qué me dices de Terry? ¿No te despedirás? —cuestionó el General.

Stear asintió y luego le dijo:

—Claro que si... Lo haré apenas salga de aquí...

—Tu hermano le hizo algunos reclamos... Y perdón que me meta en lo que no me importa... Pero creo que antes de juzgarlo, deberían platicar con él... —le aconsejó Samuel—. La famosa Candy los trae de cabeza ehhh —agregó el hombre con picardía—. Espero tener el honor de conocer a esa prima tuya...

Stear le miró con melancolía, pues los recuerdos del Colegio San Pablo, se hicieron presentes.

—Archie y Terry siempre se pelearon por ella... —admitió sin remedio.

— ¿Y qué me dices de ti?—cuestionó el General.

—Jamás tuve el coraje para hacerlo... Candy era la ilusión de mi hermano... Ella me atraía, incluso llegué a desearla... Pero el amor por Archie siempre ha sido mas grande. No hubiera podido rivalizar con él... No habiendo otras chicas en el mundo... —Stear aclaró la garganta y luego continúo —. Además... Ella se enamoró de Terry.

Stear recordó aquella mágica tarde de verano, después de volar por los cielos de Escocia. Mientras reían y platicaban sobre el vuelo, se dio cuenta de que Archie y él habían perdido nuevamente, y que cualquier esperanza de que Candy fuera para alguno de ellos, se había terminado... Los ojos de Terry Grandchester, no dejaban de ver a Candy y los de ella no dejaban de verlo a él. Estaba seguro que se podían ver las chispas que esos dos generaban de solo estarse observando. Le parecía increíble la forma en la que "el aristócrata malcriado" se había rendido ante la dulce e inocente Candy. Terry estaba perdidamente enamorado y no le daba miedo que todos ahí, lo percibieran.

Stear, regresó al presente y luego declaró...

—Grandchester también se enamoró de ella... Y con eso, no había nada que hacer... Demasiado amor era evidente... —aceptó melancólico—. Archie y yo nos hicimos a un lado, pues sabíamos que Candy merecía ser feliz... Y bueno... Lo demás ya es historia —Stear miro al General y le dijo—. Usted la conoce, Terry tuvo que dejarl a mi prima, para quedarse con la chantajista esa...

—Pero Terry ya no está con esa muchacha... Lo sabes, perfectamente...

—Si, ya lo sé... Pero Terry no es el problema... Al menos no en en este momento.

—Entonces... ¿El problema es tu prima?

El joven inventor rió sin poder evitarlo... Pues aun no podía superar aquella noticia.

—Candy es como una enorme caja de sorpresas —admitió, sonriendo y evocando a la hermosa joven—. Pero esta vez se pasó de la raya...

— ¿Qué tan malo puede ser lo que hizo?

—Vayamos al comedor y tomemos la merienda... Le contaré todo y ya usted juzgará, General...

Samuel asintió y sin pensarlo, se levantó de su asiento y emprendió el camino al corredor.

—No es que sea chismoso... —le dijo Kessler—. Pero muero por enterarme del asunto... —agregó sin poder evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa.

Mientras se trasladaban al área del comedor, Stear se dio cuenta de que, realmente estaba disfrutando de los últimos momentos en aquel lugar, que había sido su casa, en los últimos meses.

Apenas podía creerlo.

Increíblemente, estaba feliz por despedirse de su fallida vida secreta. Al día siguiente, él se marcharía y dejaría todo eso atrás...

O bueno, casi todo... Porque que jamás dejaría la amistad que lo unía al General Kessler.

Esa, pretendía conservarla hasta el último de sus días, pues fue lo mas valioso que obtuvo en su aventura.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¿En que cosas andará metida la Señorita Pecas? Pronto lo descubrirán, mientras tanto, gracias por leer ¡Saludos!**

**Sabrina Weasley**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Se que ahora mismo, nuestro Stear está insoportable, pero bueno, ya veremos como lo van a sacar de esta depresión. En cuanto a Terry, la aventura apenas comienza... Ya verás como le va al lado de los hermanos Cornwell jeje, Saludos Sabrina! Nos estamos leyendo.

**Dalia**: Estamos conectadas, es que no me dejaras mentir ¡Stear es adorable! Ya verás como se desarrolla su participación en el Fic, ahora está muy sensible, pues se siente extremadamente mal consigo mismo, le está costando salir del bache. En fin, me da mucho gusto que leas mis historias y que además, me hagas saber tu opinión. Besos

**Skarlett**: Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que el capítulo de hoy también haya capturado tu atención! Saludos amiga!

**Vero**: Gracias por tus comentarios y sobre todo, gracias por leer. La verdad que si, la imaginación es maravillosa, que bueno que podemos trazar caminos en ella ¿Verdad? Me alegra que te gustara este primer capítulo, Terry Papacito Grandchester, va calentando motores apenas, tiene mucho trabajo por delante... En el siguiente capítulo verás por qué te lo digo :) Besos Vero!

**Liz Carter**: Hola Liz, que bueno tenerte de vuelta, me alegro que te haya interesado el primer capítulo, gracias por leer. ¿Cómo se encontraron Terry y Stear? En el capítulo que viene lo sabrás, viene un encuentro bastante intenso entre los tres muchachitos... :) ojalá que puedas acompañarme. Saludos Liz!

**Dulce Lu**: Hola Dulce! La verdad es que hasta yo me conmoví! Con el encuentro entre los hermanitos, pues los adoro :) Me alegra saber que te está interesando el Fic, mas adelante sabrás como fue el primer encuentro entre Stear y Terry. Te mando un gran saludo! Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO"**

Capitulo 2

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Park Avenue, Manhattan, abril de 1919_

—¡Es un idiota!

Exclamó furiosa Louise Marlowe, mientras dejaba el trabajo de la cocina y se acercaba hasta la mesa, para consolar a su hija.

Susana se encontraba tremendamente decepcionada, pues su plan no había funcionado, todo cuanto hizo, le había salido mal. La pena la tenía presa y no la dejaba estar... Susana, se sentía humillada.

— ¿Puedes creerlo mamá? —cuestionó la chica, sollozando sin control—. Al cabo de una hora, llamó a la Señora Gilbert y entonces, nos trajo a casa a las dos... Pasé el resto de la tarde con ella ¡Y no con él!

El hecho de recordar a Terry y su manía por estar solo, y no ser molestado, lograba que el coraje removiera las entrañas de la rubia muchacha ¿Por qué razón tenía que ser así? ¿No podía darse cuenta, de cuanto la hería con esa actitud? Susana no lo comprendía.

—Sussie... Creo que ya agotamos todos los recursos... —admitió la madre, sin muchas ganas—. Sinceramente, ya no se qué más se puede hacer...

— ¿Insinúas que debo dejarlo y rendirme?

Louise Marlowe, hizo una afirmación con su cabeza y agregó:

—Hija... Yo no le llamaría así... Yo más bien, diría: "Dejarlo y tener dignidad" —apuntó con decisión.

— ¿Dignidad? —preguntó Susana con auténtico escepticismo.

"Dignidad' era una palabra, Louise Marlowe ni siquiera conocía ¿Cómo se atrevía a enseñarle tal cosa? Se cuestionó la incrédula muchacha.

—Madre... Tú no sabes lo que esa palabra significa... —respondió con altivez—. ¿Por qué no la mencionaste cuando todo comenzó? Según recuerdo "amarrar" a Terry era primordial para ti... Que yo me casara con él ¡Era tu principal objetivo!

Louise respiró hondo... Sabía que su comportamiento anterior no tenía justificación, había creado a un monstruo y las facturas por aquél descuido, le iban a salir muy caras. Por más que ella lo deseara, podía decir nada en su defensa.

—Susana... Terry te ha ofrecido su ayuda incondicional... Pagará la terapia y tu prótesis... Además, ya podemos solventar nuestros gastos... —expresó la mujer con cansancio—. Eso es más que suficiente para mi y también debería serlo para ti...

— ¡Pues no lo es! —gritó con coraje, la ex actriz—. ¡La caridad de Terry no es suficiente para mi! No me importa el dinero...

—Eres mi hija... Y te amo... Por eso quiero que sigas este consejo: afronta la realidad y ten el valor de cortar de tajo con esto... Susana... El juego con Terry ya está perdido.

Susana negó enérgicamente.

¡Ella no iba a rendirse!

No pensaba hacerlo... Ni porque "la dignidad" se le fuera en ello.

—Entonces... ¿Debo entender que no cuento más con tu ayuda? —preguntó la muchacha, pero Louise no emitió respuesta—. Bien... Ya que no estás más conmigo... Pues... seguiré yo sola...

Louise continuó sin responder... La verdad era que ya no pensaba seguir haciendo lo que su hija quisiera. La tendría bajo vigilancia, pero no se lo haría notar... Por las buenas o por las malas, Susana tendría que entender que Terry no la amaría jamás.

La Señora Marlowe, sabia que tarde o temprano, la decepcionante realidad, dejaría un hueco en el corazón de su hija... Pero... ¿Qué más podía hacer para evitar que eso sucediera? Ya se le habían acabado las ideas... Ya lo había intentado todo y la muchacha no lo entendía.

Lo único que podía hacer, era estar ahí, para cuando despertara de su fantasía y la necesitara.

Ella estaba plenamente consciente de que sería el único apoyo, cuando alguien tuviera que reconstruir el corazón herido, de la caprichosa Señorita Marlowe.

* * *

_Hotel Waldorf Astoria, Nueva York_

El panorama, seguía viéndose algo desolador...

Era lógico, las cosas no podían cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

Pero, a pesar del trago amargo, Stear ya era capaz de notar algunos destellos luminosos, al final del oscuro camino. Él no sabia cuanto tiempo se sentiría de esa forma, pero pensaba aprovechar cada momento de la luminosidad, que se le otorgaba.

Podría decirse que la esperanza, se estaba apoderando de él.

Esa mañana... Por ejemplo... Tuvo que aceptar, que era diferente a cualquier otra, que hubiera vivido en los últimos años. Pues el amanecer era tan distinto, que por momentos, se sintió dentro de un sueño.

La elegante suite que ocupaban en el enigmático Waldorf Astoria, era la misma en la que se hospedaron, años atrás. Estar en ella, era como viajar al pasado y recordar los momentos, en los que el lujo y la presunción reinaban en su vida. Aquél tiempo en el que la Tía Abuela Elroy los "malcriaba" por completo.

La ventana de la estancia, le regalaba una vista privilegiada, de los edificios que adornaban la hermosa ciudad. El paisaje, sin duda, era algo digno de admirarse, Nueva York, era imponente e increíblemente maravilloso.

Stear suspiró hondo y aceptó que no importaba que tan genial fuera esa ciudad... Chicago, seguía siendo su ciudad favorita, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, estar pronto allá...

— ¿Qué tal tu desayuno?

Le preguntó Archie, intentando entablar una conversación y sacarlo de su mutismo.

—No puedo quejarme... —Stear le sonrió—. Hace mucho que no tenía un desayuno a mi gusto.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte de nuevo... —el muchacho lo miró con curiosidad y luego, quiso saber...—. Aún no me aclaras cómo fue que te encontraste con Terruce... Sinceramente... Me siento muy curioso al respecto.

Stear pasó bocado y luego dio su respuesta:

—Lo encontré en un bar, muy cerca de aquí... —el inventor hizo a un lado su plato vacío y continuó —. Samuel Kessler pasó por un momento de depresión, después de que llegamos a los Estados Unidos, él acudía muy seguido a los bares y centros nocturnos... Un día me invitó un trago y yo acepté... —Stear rememoró aquel momento y luego suspiró hondo—. Samuel estaba tan ebrio que montó un espectáculo en el bar... Terry apareció de no se donde y lo ayudó... Al final, fue inevitable que me encontrara de frente con él. El destino lo puso en mi camino.

Archie le mostró una sonrisa, mientras tomaba su vaso con jugo de naranja, y bebía de el. Daba gracias a los inesperados caminos, por los que el destino los había conducido. Adoraba la idea de estar ahí, platicando con su hermano, justo como años atrás lo soñó.

Stear estaba a su lado... Comiendo y disfrutando de su día. Todo parecía estar adecuándose a la normalidad, podia decir que todo era perfecto. Bueno... Casi todo... De pronto, Archie recordó que la perfección, estaba bastante lejos de sus vidas y que aun, tenían un largo camino por recorrer.

— ¿Estás seguro de que Grandchester estará ahí? —preguntó con cierto recelo.

—Si... El asiste al teatro casi todos los días. Ayer, era su día libre.

—Vaya... Y yo que pensé que eso de ser "amigos" era puro cuento. —expresó Archie, en tono de burla—. ¿Se tienen mucha confianza... No? —preguntó con cierta diversión.

Stear le regaló una sonrisa igual de burlona y luego le respondió:

—No debes sentir celos... Hermano... Tú también podrías ser amigo de Terry...

Archie lo miró perplejo, y sin dudarlo, le contestó:

—No estoy interesado en la amistad de una persona como él... Así que, no te envidio para nada.

—Has perdido el sentido del humor, querido Archie... —expresó Stear con una sonrisa—. Seguro que hasta de eso, yo soy el culpable...

Archie negó, y un tanto molesto respondió:

—Deja eso Stear... No volvamos a lo mismo... ¿Quieres?

El insolente inventor se encogió de hombros y tomando furiosamente el periódico añadió:

—Tú ya sabias que reencontrarnos no seria nada fácil.

—Claro que lo sé, Stear... Pero también sé que esto ¡No tiene por que ser un maldito drama!

Ambos se quedaron callados. Archie, tomando el resto de su desayuno y Stear, leyendo el periódico.

Debían tranquilizarse, si querían que aquello funcionara. Los hermanos Cornwell lo sabían, pero a pesar de estar conscientes de eso, era evidente que aún no superaban la fricción que había provocado el engaño, entre ellos... Otro lapso de tiempo, tendría que pasar para que las heridas quedaran completamente cerradas.

Mientras, tenían que encontrar la forma de hacer que Terry, aceptara la propuesta que tenían para él. Ambos sabían que no seria nada fácil, pues el actor se caracterizaba por ser extremadamente orgulloso.

—Y... ¿Estás seguro de qué Terruce ya no tiene nada que ver con la actriz? —preguntó Archie, después de calmarse.

—Muy seguro...

—¿Esa información ya es de dominio público?

Stear bajó el periódico y con disposición respondió:

—No... Ellos terminaron hace un mes... Pero Robert Hathaway, le sugirió a Terry, que lo diera a conocer, hasta que la temporada teatral termine... De esa forma, los periodistas no lo atacaran y lo dejaran vivir tranquilo.

—De acuerdo, entonces... Será mejor que nos vayamos preparando para salir...

Archie se levantó de la mesa, con la intención de dirigirse a su habitación. Stear dejó el periódico a un lado lado y sin pensarlo expresó:

—Lo lamento Archie...

El menor de los Cornwell se detuvo y volteando, para mirarlo fijamente, le cuestionó:

— ¿Qué es lo que lamentas?

Stear se sonrojó como pocas veces y le hizo saber:

—Lamento portarme como idiota... Y hacerte enojar...

Archie sonrió y con un fraternal golpecito sobre la espalda de Stear, le animó.

—Aunque te comportes como el gemelo malvado de Stear... Yo te amo hermano... Y te acepto así... —el elegante muchacho, tomó una gorra y la puso en la cabeza del ex militar—. Tenemos mucho camino por delante, será mejor que dejemos de pelear... Al menos por un rato.

Stear asintió, aquella petición, era lo más sensato que había escuchado.

—Candy siempre nos ha unido... Esta vez no tiene por que se diferente... —aceptó con una sonrisa y armándose de valor confesó...—. Se que Terry no es santo de tu devoción, pero tienes que saber que es un buen tipo... —dijo Stear con tranquilidad—. Hay una historia muy dramática, detrás de lo que tú ya conoces...

Archie no respondió, no sabia que contestar a esas palabras, no conocía a Terry... Y con toda sinceridad, no deseaba conocerlo o tenerlo cerca. Sin embargo una deuda tenía que pagar y como hombre que era, afrontaría con valentía aquella situación.

—Tendrás que armarte de paciencia... Y no explotar en cuanto lo veas... —le recomendó el inventor—. Saber de las noticias que tenemos, ya será suficiente para él... ¿Prometes mantener la calma? —preguntó Stear.

A lo que Archie, no muy convencido respondió:

—Lo intentaré... —mencionó, desviando la mirada y observando despreocupadamente, su costoso reloj de bolsillo—. Nos veremos en 15 minutos... ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo...

Ambos hermanos se despidieron, momentáneamente, cada quien se dirigió a su habitación y al cabo de unos minutos, salieron, listos para emprender su aventura.

* * *

_Compañía de Teatro Stratford, Broadway_

La lectura del libreto había sido un desastre, las miradas de sus compañeros, se lo demostraron y eso, no le gustaba. Terruce Grandchester no era de los que cometían errores.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se cuestionaba duramente, al momento que daba un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa.

Tenía mucho tiempo de que no se sentía así. Se detestó, por no dar el cien por ciento de sus capacidades, no importaba si aquello, había sido una simple lectura.

Robert Hathaway, por su parte, pudo darse cuenta del estado de animo de su joven estrella, desde el preciso momento en que el chico, ingresó al recinto que ocupababan, para ensayar. Le vio cabizbajo y extremadamente callado. Sin contar que, durante la lectura del libreto, se mostró desconcentrado y nervioso.

Terry no era una persona activamente social, la gran realidad era que, el muchacho siempre había sido muy introvertido. Sin embargo, era evidente que estaba pasando por un momento difícil. Robert era muy capaz de entenderlo.

— ¿Sucede algo, Terruce? —le cuestionó el hombre mayor, en cuanto tuvo el tiempo de reunirse nuevamente con él.

Terry encendió un cigarrillo y de inmediato negó:

—No… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Te noto algo distraído… —confesó Robert, al tiempo que se acercaba al joven actor—. Durante la lectura del libreto, no estuviste concentrado, titubeaste en tus líneas y tú nunca lo haces… —Hathaway palmeó la espalda de su pupilo y de nuevo le cuestionó—. Oye... ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que fumar, no es bueno para tu voz?

Terry se sonrojó ligeramente y aclarando la garganta, dijo::

—Me lo has dicho varias veces...

—Y tú no me haces caso ¿Verdad? Sigues fumando...

El muchacho le dio la ultima bocanada a su preciado cigarro y luego, con todo el pesar del mundo, lo apagó.

— ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi... No? —cuestionó el veterano actor—. ¿De verdad estás bien?

Terry se encogió de hombros y sin poder seguir ocultándolo, declaró:

—He tenido algunos problemas personales, pero prometo poner más atención en los ensayos…

—No es que me urja que te aprendas el guión, porque para comenzar con los ensayos, falta bastante... —aceptó el director—. Hemos trabajado sin descanso y quizá lo mejor para ti, es que te tomes unas vacaciones... Por Romeo no te preocupes, Franz puede tomar tu lugar el resto de la temporada.

—No creo que eso sea necesario... —respondió el castaño muchacho.

—Vamos Terry… Aún faltan algunos meses para el estreno de "Hamlet"… —Robert le sonrió y luego repitió—. Tómate unas vacaciones… Deja que descanse tu imagen... Y regresa cuando hayas arreglado eso que te tiene tan tenso...

Terry lo miró sin expresión _¿Arreglarlo? _¿Cómo podía arreglar aquel desastre?

El actor negó en sus adentros, no había forma para arreglar la "traición" que le había hecho a Stear, ni tampoco el odio que Archie sentía por él, mucho menos podía arreglar lo que había sucedido con Candy…

—Quizá ya es momento de que des a conocer que Susana y tú ya no están juntos.. —sugirió Robert—. Casi estoy seguro de que eso, es lo que te tiene presionado.

Terry sonrió sin ganas... Su actual relación con Susana y lo que dijera la prensa, era lo que menos le interesaba.

—En realidad, hay otras cosas...

—Lo que sea... Arréglalo... Por favor...

Le pidió Robert por ultima vez, al tiempo que se dirigía atender el llamado en la puerta de acceso y le daba el paso a uno de los asistentes.

—Señor Grandchester… —lo llamó tímidamente, el joven—. Terry volteó para mirarlo y luego con un asentimiento de cabeza, lo animó a continuar—. Hay…Hay alguien que lo busca...

Terry quiso tomar al chiquillo del cuello y pedirle que dejara de titubear, lo exasperaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, armándose de paciencia, cuestionó al muchachito.

— ¿Te dijo su nombre ó el motivo de su visita?

—Si… Es el señor Stear Cornwell… Dice que necesita hablar con usted… —los ojos de Terry, se mostraron sorprendidos y aquello asustó al temeroso jovencito, Terry no se caracterizaba por tener amigos, su carácter desconcertaba a todo mundo, a los ojos de los empleados del teatro, el actor era un joven amargado y con pésimo humor. No sabia si había hecho bien al molestarle en plena reunión—. ¿Lo… Lo va a recibir?

—Si Ronald, por supuesto... Hazlo pasar a mi camerino… Yo estaré ahí en unos minutos.

—Como usted diga, Señor…

El chico salió del salón y Terry se dispuso a seguirlo, no sin antes, darle a Robert una respuesta:

—Debo irme, Robert, pero tomaré en cuenta tu proposición… —Terry le sonrió y luego tomó su libreto.

—Mas te vale tomarla, después ya no habrá mas oportunidad…

—Suena amenazante… Señor Hathaway —le hizo saber Terry, fingiendo temor.

Robert rió con ganas y luego le hizo saber:

—Una vez que el mundo conozca a mi Hamlet, no voy a dejar que te vayas, debes saberlo… —el experimentado actor palmeó la espalda del muchacho—. Ahora ve y atiende a tu amigo…

Terry asintió con una sonrisa y de inmediato se dirigió a su camerino. Robert lo observó alejarse, y rogó por que el muchacho, recuperara confianza y la visita del amigo, le animara.

El actor, por su parte, se sintió algo aliviado, al saber que Stear estaba ahí. Pues eso significaba que su coraje había pasado, y que quizá, ya le había perdonado su indiscreción.

Terry caminó con rapidez hasta llegar a su camerino, sin siquiera imaginar que su vida daría un inesperado giro. El cambio que tanto había buscado, estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, esperándolo, solo que él ni siquiera lo imaginaba.

—Siempre te creí, cuando decías que los camerinos eran pequeños... —le dijo Stear—. Pero me temo que te quedaste corto... Esto parece una ratonera...

Terry sonrió sin poder evitarlo, sinceramente no podía hacer nada mas... Stear estaba de vuelta y eso le alegraba mucho, significaba un peso menos para él.

Lo que no le gustaba tanto, era ver la cara de pocos amigos, que le dedicaba Archibald Cornwell, quien se notaba que estaba ahí, mas a fuerza que de ganas.

—Pues bienvenidos a esta humilde ratonera... —le respondió el actor, al tiempo que hacía una seña al elegante Archie, invitándolo a tomar asiento, en un pequeño sofá—. ¿Gustan tomar algo?

—No —respondió Archie...

—Yo si... Quiero una limonada... —advirtió Stear con decisión —. Pero será mejor que la tomemos fuera de aquí... Este maldito clima me está matando... Dime Terry... ¿Tienes tiempo de salir?

—Si... Estoy libre...

Sin decir nada más, el joven Grandchester se dirigió hasta un pequeño escritorio, que tenía justo frente a él y escribió un corto mensaje para justificar su ausencia. Luego se preparó para salir.

—Vayámonos entonces...—dijo el inventor, movilizándose en su silla de ruedas, y mostrando verdadera agilidad al desplazarse.

Archie le siguió y Terry detrás de él, ambos chicos, no se dirigieron la palabra para nada... Se limitaron a caminar detrás del muchacho de la silla de ruedas, esperando el momento en que él les pidiera su ayuda.

Ni una mirada se dedicaron, los dos estaban resentidos. Pero esas rencillas, pronto tendrían que terminar. Las circunstancias lograrían acercarlos, aunque ellos desearan evitarlo.

* * *

_Central Park South _

—No puedo creer que sea el único que haya ordenado comida... —expresó Stear, mirando su plato con un enorme emparedado de morcilla y papas fritas, como sabroso complemento.

—Acabamos de comer hace dos horas, Stear... —dijo Archie con sorpresa—. Es comprensible que no tenga nada de hambre en estos instantes...

Stear lo ignoró y luego se refirió al actor:

— ¿Y tú Terry? ¿Estás seguro de que no me quieres acompañar?

El castaño sonrío, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento... Tampoco tengo hambre...

Finalmente, Stear rodó los ojos y sin renunciar a su apetito respondió:

—Parecen un par de señoritas... —advirtió con diversión—. ¿Acaso no desean perder la figura?

—Stear... —le llamó Archie con molestia—. ¿Podrías dejar de jugar al payaso y comenzar a tratar el motivo de esta reunión?

El mayor de los Cornwell se encogió de hombros, y después de limpiarse las comisuras de los labios, contestó:

—¿Reunión? ¿Trato? Santo Cielo Archie... Hablas como la Tía Abuela Elroy... —el chico negó con la cabeza—. Esto, mas bien... Es un reencuentro entre amigos... —Stear se sonrojó y luego sonrió con nerviosismo—. Terry, lamento haberme comportado como un idiota contigo... —expresó con sinceridad—. Mi reacción fue inmadura y bastante estúpida... Se que no tengo perdón, pero de verdad, quería que tú supieras cuanto lo siento.

La disculpa era auténtica, y Terry, también quiso ser honesto:

—No te preocupes... Comprendí tu proceder y no me he ofendido por lo que dijiste... Te entiendo, y espero me disculpes por no haber cumplido con mi parte.

Stear negó.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte... No has hecho nada malo... Quiero que sepas que viviré eternamente agradecido contigo —concluyó el muchacho.

Después de algunos segundos de silencio, Archie continuó...

—Yo también quiero agradecerte, Terruce... Y espero que disculpes mi comportamiento anterior...

Terry apenas podía creerlo ¿Archibald Cornwell se estaba disculpando? Le parecía increíble... El presumido muchacho nunca antes hizo tal cosa... En los viejos tiempos, el rebelde se hubiera burlado de él y quizá no hubiera aceptado su disculpa, sin embargo, el,pasado había quedado atrás, y entonces, Terry se obligó a serenarse y a comportarse con la madurez debida.

—No tengo nada que disculparte... Tus razones tuviste para tratarme mal.

El actor no sabía que más decir.

Realmente no se sentía a gusto, estando ante Archie... Porque podia percibir que el chico Cornwell, en realidad no perdonaba lo que había pasado entre Candy y él.

—De verdad lamento haberte dicho todas esas cosas... —le dijo Archie, avergonzado.

Terry tomó la taza de té y juegueteó nervioso con la cuchara.

—No lo lamentes tanto... Después de todo tienes razón... —aceptó con valentía—. Yo fui un cobarde.

El chico Cornwell negó con la cabeza, y siguiendo on su honesto comportamiento declaró:

—Stear me platicó lo que pasó con... Susana Marlowe... —Archie le miró fijamente, demostrando que su arrepentimiento era genuino—. Candy, por su parte, jamás ha dicho algo malo sobre ti... La verdad es que yo te culpé por algo en lo que no tenías nada que ver. Por favor discúlpame.

Terry no se olvidaba de las palabras dichas ¿Cómo hacerlo?

No, el no podía olvidarse de semejante información y sin dudarlo cuestionó:

— ¿Candy llegó enferma a Chicago?

Archie asintió suavemente con la cabeza y sin demora le dio respuesta al preocupado muchacho.

—Si... Pero no fue culpa tuya... Ella salió a tomar el aire y luego se enfermó... Nos llamaron y fue atendida... Afortunadamente se recuperó pronto.

Terry se llevó las manos a la cabeza... Eso definitivamente era su culpa... No había poder humano que lo sacara de ese pensamiento. Por mas que Archie quisiera ser cortés, el actor sabía que él tenía mucho que ver con la decepción que Candy llevaba a cuestas... Si ella enfermó, si ella sufrió... Estaba muy seguro que era a causa de él, pues quedarse con Susana, fue la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado. Lastimó a Candy, se lastimó a si mismo... Jamás se lo perdonaría.

—Ella está bien Terry... No te agobies por algo que mi hermano dijo sin pensar... —Stear le reconfortó—. Se resfrío y sanó... Candy es una chica fuerte.

El silencio se apoderó de los tres muchachos, lo único que se podía escuchar era el bullicio de los comensales del pequeño restaurante, un par de minutos después, Terry decidió aclarar sus dudas.

— ¿Cómo está ella, actualmente? —preguntó el actor sin mas rodeos...

—Está algo comprometida... —contestó de inmediato Stear, deseando provocar una reacción en Terry... Y como era de esperarse, lo logró.

Terry lo miró fijamente y Stear pudo notar como se oscurecía el azul zafiro de sus ojos... Aquella noticia no le gustaba nada, el inventor notó como su joven amigo, apretaba la mandíbula, aguantándose el coraje...

El inventor, quería reírse, pero se contuvo.

—Ya entiendo... —mencionó Terry, en voz baja y entrecortada.

_Algún día iba suceder... _Pensó con lastima... ¿Podía culparla por buscar, lo que él no pudo darle?

El castaño actor se aflojó la corbata y con molestia bebió el resto del té que yacía en su taza.

—No... No lo entiendes... ¿Quieres que te cuente algo chistoso? —preguntó Stear, sin poder evitar reírse—. Lo que sucede, es que a nuestra querida Candy, se le ocurrió que su vocación ya no es ser enfermera... —dijo sin más, provocando que la angustia de Terry aumentara.

—Ahora, Candy cree que su verdadera misión en la vida, es servirle a Dios... —agregó Archie.

Terry frunció el ceño, comprendiendo de golpe lo que los hermanos le decían...¡Candy era una religiosa!

—Lleva un año y medio como novicia... Y amenaza con seguir así, hasta concluir con la carrera... El único que puede hacerla desistir de esa descabellada idea eres tú... —Archie le miro a los ojos y convencido añadió—. Ahora que se que rompiste tu compromiso, no pienso descansar... Hasta hacerte volver con ella...

— ¿Es increíble... No? Mi hermano... ¿Pidiéndote tal cosa?—preguntó Stear con rostro alegre—. Pero por más increíble que parezca, me temo que es real... Y de una vez te digo, que yo también me uniré a su petición, tendré que insistir en llevarte a Chicago, con nosotros...

Terry los miró perplejo... Y luego respondió:

— ¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto? —preguntó sintiéndose algo derrotado—. Chicos... Es obvio que Candice ya decidió.

—¡Ella sólo quiere ser monja, porque no pudo ser feliz contigo! —admitió Archie—. Santo Cielo, Terruce... ¿De verdad crees que Candy tiene vocación para ser una religiosa?

Terry negó internamente... Con toda la honestidad del mundo, tenía que admitir que alguien como Candy no podía llevar una vida de enclaustramiento.

Cerró los ojos y en su mente, dibujó a la muchacha. Ella era un espíritu libre y rebelde... Era joven y sencillamente hermosa...

_No..._

Se dijo convencido...

_Definitivamente, Ella no puede ser una monja_

El recuerdo de sus labios, sobre la dulce boca de Candy llegó para convencerlo... El beso que él astutamente le robó, había sido correspondido. A pesar de su renuencia y del miedo del que fue presa, Candy le respondió como él esperaba.

No... Ella no podía renunciar a su amor... No pudo haberlo olvidado... ¿O si?

—He tenido el tiempo de trazar un buen plan, claro, eso en el caso de que decidas luchar... Te prometo que va funcionar... —le dijo Stear—. Pero primero... Debo viajar a Florida... ¿Crees que puedas encontrarnos en Chicago?

El corazón de Terry latió desbocado..._ Cielo Santo _¿Cómo demonios le iba hacer para sacar a Candy de un convento? ¿Y si ella ya no lo amaba?

Su otro "Yo" le dio un fuerte golpe interno, reaccionando a su pesimismo y gritándole le regañó:

_Eres el amor de su vida, imbécil... Ella es tuya... Tuya y de nadie mas..._

_—_Mira... No tienes por qué responder ahora... —le dijo Archie, haciendo una seña para que Stear se controlará, pues al ver que Terry no respondía, el inventor se mostró terriblemente desilusionado—. Lo mejor será que regreses a casa y lo medites... Si estás dispuesto... Entonces nos lo harás saber... Esta tarde partimos a Florida, y éste, es el hotel donde nos hospedaremos...

Terry tomó la tarjeta que Archie le ofrecía. Y luego preguntó:

—¿Qué hay en Florida?

—Patricia O'Brien... Eso es lo que me lleva a Florida —dijo Stear con cierto enojo ¿Qué más quería Terruce? ¿Por qué no decía que si quería ir por Candy y ya?—. Ya debemos irnos... Llámanos cuando lo hayas pensando ¿Si?

Archie supo que el vaso de paciencia de Stear, se había derramado y cuando el inventor lo miró a los ojos, se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a marcharse junto a él.

—Yo pagaré la cuenta... —declaró Stear, antes de voltear bruscamente su silla de ruedas y alejarse de ahí.

—Nos veremos luego... —agregó Archie, a manera de despedía—. Gracias por todo Terruce... De verdad... Jamás olvidaré lo que hiciste por nosotros...

Archie le dio la mano y Terry la estrechó...

No hubo palabras de despedida por parte de Terry, aún estaba asimilando lo que sucedió minutos antes, cuando la inesperada confesión de su amigo le puso el mundo de cabeza.

Miró a los dos hermanos alejarse, y salir de aquel restaurante... Él también salió del lugar, pero no pudo alcanzarlos. Simplemente los observó desparecer entre la multitud.

¿Qué tenía que hacer?

¿Ir a Chicago y sacar a Candy del enclaustramiento?

_Ella no se ha casado... Ella no tiene novio, ni siquiera un pretendiente..._

Pensó respirando hondo, sintiendo que su pecho, se llenaba: orgulloso y arrogante... ¿Por qué no decirlo? Se encontraba tremendamente complacido, con el hecho de saber que nadie más, había entrado en el corazón de la Señorita White. ¡Por Dios! Que ella fuera una novicia, no tenía por que ser el fin del mundo... Pues a pesar de todo, era libre y la esperanza no estaba perdida.

La claridad, por fin llegó a su cabeza y mirando al cielo, internamente cuestionó:

_¿Acaso la estás guardando para mi?_

El joven actor, sonrío con esperanza. Y sintiendo un inexplicable alivio, tomó la decisión, mas importante de su vida.

A las cuatro y media de la tarde. Se presentó en la estación central, justo minutos antes de que los hermanos Cornwell, llegaran. En cuanto ellos arribaron, Archie fue a registrar el equipaje y Stear no dudó en acercarse a Terry.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó con sorpresa.

—Decidí unirme a tu viaje... Claro... Si no te molesta... —expresó Terry—. Es hora de tomar las vacaciones que Robert me ha dado... Viajaré con ustedes a Florida y me platicaras tu plan...

—¿Eso quiere decir que lucharás por Candy? —cuestionó el inventor con seriedad.

—Siempre he tenido que luchar por ella... ¿Por qué ésta vez no?

— ¿Aunque ella esté en un convento y use un hábito? —preguntó Stear, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

El primer llamado para subir al tren se escuchó y los pasajeros comenzaron hacer una fila, Terry se posicionó detrás de Stear, para ayudarle a empujar la silla de ruedas y luego, sin tapujos respondió a la cuestión, que segundos antes, se le había hecho.

—Que tu hermosa prima, viva en un convento y que vista con un hábito, es una idea que comienza a gustarme... —dijo el actor con aquél gesto arrogante de antaño—. Mejor que esté ahí y no en cualquier parte, con el peligro de ser perseguida por un idiota, que quiera conquistarla.

Stear estalló en carcajadas... ¿Por qué pensó que a Terry Controlador Grandchester le molestaba la idea, de tener a Candy recluida?

Los hermosos ojos verdes de Candy, lo asaltaron de repente, y sintió que su corazón se llenaba de una enorme dicha... Ella se merecía ser feliz, Terry también... Y él haría todo por que así fuera.

Siempre se preguntó el por qué el destino, le permitió sobrevivir y nunca tuvo una respuesta a esa cuestión, al menos no una que lo convenciera.

Sin embargo, al ver su mano, sosteniendo el pasaje a Florida, lo supo...

Él también merecía ser feliz y más que nunca deseaba ver a Patty y estar cerca de ella, apenas podía esperar, para llegar a Miami y comenzar con su nueva vida. Stear sabia que solo haciendo ese viaje, encontraría la tranquilidad que tanto buscaba.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Este trío de galanes se va de paseo... Esperemos que les vaya bien por allá ¿Ustedes que creen? :) _

_Bueno, el misterio que escondía Candy, ahora es de dominio público y le atinaron varias de ustedes... De hecho quiero decirles que el Minific, así comenzaba, dándose a conocer que Candy iba ser novicia. _

_En cuanto a Candy, en el siguiente capítulo sabrán más de ella. Solo eso puedo adelantarles... _

_Yo se que es una época del año en la que todos estamos llenos de compromisos, pero si voy a seguir publicando. Se los prometo. No se si ustedes seguirán leyendo, pero yo de todas formas andaré por acá ¡Saludos a todos!_

* * *

**Lalaco**: Bienvenida a la lectura, me da un gusto enorme saber que cuento contigo, aunque el italiano es tu idioma, te expresas muy bien en español :) ¡Que felicidad que leas este fic! ¡Gracias por hacerlo! Te mando saludos desde México.

**Vero**: Gusana es un mal necesario... Pero mira lo que hizo Terry... Al final no la toleró y le llamó a la enfermera para que la cuidara jijiji... Espero te haya gustado este capítulo ¡Gracias por leer Vero! ¡Saludos!

**Dalia**: Hola Dalia, es un gusto tenerte como lectora, me encanta que me des tu opinión, va un poco lento, pero muy pronto vienen los encuentros con la familia... ¿Que crees que suceda cuando lleguen a Chicago? ¡Besos y gracias por leer!

**Sabrina Cornwell:** Nuestro querido Stear, dejó atrás la relación con Patty, pues sus deseos de enrolarse en el ejército fueron más poderosos... Claro que todos nos equivocamos en algún momento y él sabe que eso fue lo que le sucedió, cometió un error con Patty... ¿Qué pasará cuando se reencuentre con ella? ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Saludos Sabrina y gracias por leer!

**Dulce Lu:** Annie siempre me cayó mal y aunque nunca la dejé fuera de mis fics, esta vez si quise hacerlo jaja, que mala soy, pero es que no la soporto... Archie tendrá que buscarse otra novia... Lo siento :) ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

**GadamiGrandchester**: Hola Gadami, bienvenida a la lectura. Si, es un TerryFic, con Candy incluida... Los hermanos Cornwell tendrán una participación muy importante, como ya viste, comienzan a calentarse los motores... Pronto aparecerá Candy y vendrán sorpresas... Susana... Bueno, tengo muchas cosas preparadas para ella... Y no son buenas... Jaja ¡Saludos!

**Skarlett Northman**: Jaja, si... Ni yo la soporto, te lo juro... Pero ya has visto, Terry la rechazó vilmente... Esperemos que se aplaque con eso... Jajaja... Me alegra que te haya gustado el reencuentro de Stear y Archie ¡Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!

**Darling Eveling:** Hola Darling, me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusta. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Te mando un saludo amiga.

**Liz Carter**: Ya te enteraste del cambio de Candy... La cosa es que... ¿que hará cuando sepa que Terry es libre y la ama? Se le viene la noche a la Pecas! Jaja, ya ves como es de dramática... Annie tendrá algunas menciones, pero no tantas... No quise incluirla como personaje que participa mucho del fic, me cae mal también. Espero que sigas interesándote en el Fic ¡Saludos y gracias por tu opinión!

**Y gracias también, a quien lee este Fic, de forma anónima.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi_.

* * *

**"INESPERADO"**

Capitulo 3 (Primera Parte)

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

__Mansión Andrew, Chicago, Illinois, abril de 1919__

Odiaba tener que estar ocupado.

La mayor parte su tiempo, lo pasaba encerrado en la oficina ó a bordo de un tren, viajando única y exclusivamente por compromiso y no por placer, como siempre lo había hecho.

Estaba realmente cansado de eso. El trabajo lo estaba asfixiando, era una realidad.

Inconforme, el atractivo joven se removió sobre su asiento y luego se aflojó un poco la fina corbata negra que usaba... Tenía que tranquilizarse o si no terminaría por explotar.

Él estaba consciente de que no había nada, que pudiera hacer para cambiar su vida, ya que atender los negocios de la familia, era su completa obligación. Ausente y ocupado permanecería, cada minuto que se le requiriera. La resignación era el único camino que le quedaba por seguir.

1919, arrancó de forma complicada y las cosas parecían empeorar.

La inevitable crisis, que les había traído la llamada: Gran Guerra, ya se estaba manifestando. Demasiados préstamos habían sido requeridos y los pagos de algunos deudores se estaban atrasando. El futuro, no era alentador. La economía de los Estados Unidos, estaba presentando graves problemas y él no sabía que tan perjudicados se verían. Todos sus negocios, podían complicarse y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Esto es para ti... —le anunció George Johnson, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos—. Tal parece ser que, Archie se ha comunicado.

Albert dejó el papeleo a un lado y de inmediato tomó el telegrama que George le ofrecía.

Los ojos azules del muchacho, leyeron con atención y al concluir con la lectura, se abireron sorprendidos. El mensaje era breve y claro, pero él simplemente no lograba asimilarlo.

.

.

**Tío... Estoy en Nueva York. Pasaré algunos días aquí... Regresaré en cuanto me sea posible, para seguir con mi trabajo...**

.

.

No le parecía nada lógico.

—Cada vez entiendo menos... —fue lo único que Albert mencionó, después de dejar el telegrama sobre su escritorio.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué este telegrama fue enviado desde Nueva York? —cuestionó George con preocupación.

—Exactamente... No se que haya pasado... Archie solo me comunica que ha viajado a Nueva York y que se quedará algunos días por allá... —el rubio respiró hondo y añadió —. Nunca antes había querido ir a esa ciudad... No lo comprendo.

—Supongo que las noticias sobre la Señorita Britter, le siguen afectando...

Albert sonrió, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo... Cuando hablé con él, me quedó muy claro que no estaba preocupado por Annie y su matrimonio... Nunca amó a esa muchacha —el joven magnate, miró a su asistente y confesó—. Pienso que este viaje tiene que ver con otra cosa... Antes de partir, lo vi tan raro, que incluso te iba a pedir que lo vigilaras.

— ¿Piensas que puede estar metido en problemas?

—Sinceramente, ya no se que creer...

Un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta del estudio, tanto Albert como George, sabían quien era... El toque, era inconfundible. Por lo tanto, George tomó asiento en su lugar y Albert, dio permiso para que la visitante pasara.

— ¿Dónde está Archie? —preguntó La Tía Abuela Elroy, en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta—. Escuché que llegó un telegrama de su parte... Así que quiero que me lo digas ¿Dónde está ese muchacho?

Albert negó con la cabeza y armándose de paciencia le respondió a su altanera Tía.

—Él está de viaje, Tía... Ya lo hemos platicado...

La vieja Elroy no se tragó aquél "cuento" y de nuevo insistió:

—Lo hemos hablado... Claro que si... Lo que aun no me aclaras, es el motivo de ese viaje, William...

Albert frunció el ceño, ¿Acaso él era la niñera oficial de Archie? ¿Por qué tenía que estar enterado de cada paso que el joven diera?

—Archie ha dejado de ser un niño... —advirtió el rubio con cierto enfado—. No puedo mantenerlo a nuestro lado en contra de su voluntad, Tía... Si él decide viajar, lo puede hacer, es un adulto, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones,

La vieja Elroy lo fulminó con la mirada y molesta quiso saber:

—Es que... ¿Ni siquiera te ha dicho donde está?

—Está en Nueva York... ... El motivo, no lo sé... Seguramente son algunos negocios de su Padre... —Albert miró fijamente a su tía y agregó—. No tengo la costumbre de cuestionar los movimientos de Adam Cornwell... Nuestro clan no es así...

—Claro que no... Pero...

—Pero creo que debe tranquilizarse Tía Abuela... Eso es lo único que puede hacer ahora.

La petición de Albert fue clara y más que contundente, por suerte la vieja Elroy, lo entendió de inmediato. La voz del muchacho, le indicó que no le estaba haciendo una invitación, sino que aquello era una orden... Ella, debía dejar de insistir.

— ¿Cuándo volverá? —preguntó, con recelo—. ¿Eso tampoco lo sabes?

—No... No lo sé...

Albert se sintió un poco mal... Estaba siendo algo duro con la Tia. Pero sabía que no podía ser de otra forma, ya que darle armas a Elroy Andrew era como si se suicidara lentamente...

La vieja, era la manipulación en persona.

Por otro lado, él era el Patriarca de la familia, ni mas, ni menos... Así que debía hacer valer su autoridad.

—Lo tendremos de vuelta muy pronto... Es un buen chico... Confiemos en él ¿Le parece? —cuestionó el rubio, sonriendo e infundiendo confianza a la mujer.

—Está bien...

—Ya que estamos de acuerdo... ¿Le gustaría que desayunáramos?

La mujer asintió y tomando el brazo, que su sobrino le brindaba, se dejó llevar hasta el comedor.

Estaba realmente preocupada, pero sabia que no podía seguir cuestionando las decisiones de su sobrino mayor, ni tampoco tenía el derecho de reclamarle nada, él era el nuevo líder de su clan.

Así que no le quedó más opción que obedecer y esperar pacientemente a que Archie regresara.

* * *

_Carolina del Norte_

Sus ojos azules, se abrieron con pesadez, al tiempo que su adormilado cuerpo, se acostumbraba al movimiento del tren.

_¡Malditas sean las camas de los camarotes! _

Reclamó en su interior, sintiéndose tremendamente dolorido e incapaz de moverse.

Odiaba los trenes, eso lo tenía más que claro, siempre habían sido un dolor de cabeza para él ... Las interminables giras a través del país, hicieron que detestara la simple idea de pensar en subir a uno.

Y no importaba si eran de primera clase... La comodidad, para él no existía.

Apenas pudo reincorporarse, el joven Grandchester miró su reloj de bolsillo y luego, sin pensarlo más, se dispuso a entrar al pequeño privado que tenía a solo unos pasos... Tenía que refrescarse, aunque fuera un poco. Quizá de esa forma, despertaría por completo.

Se lavó la cara con energía y después de secarse, se sintió un poco mejor...

_¿Cómo terminé aquí_? Se preguntó, divertido.

Estaba a bordo de un tren, viajando hasta Miami... Tomando unas inesperadas vacaciones... ¿Todo para recuperar a la mujer de su vida?

Terry se miró fijamente en el espejo, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y luego río con soltura.

¡Estaba loco! No había más explicación...

¡Estaba loco y enfermo de amor!

Amaba profundamente a Candice White. Para recuperarla haría lo que fuera... Iría hasta la luna y de regreso, si eso fuera necesario.

Además, tenía que aceptarlo, había aprendido a estimar a Stear, e incluso estaba aprendiendo a tratar a Archie... Se sentía bien, al lado de ambos hermanos. Él nunca tuvo amigos, y por primera vez pensaba que era parte de algo.

—Hey... ¡Grandchester! ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó la voz de Stear, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Terry sonrió ligeramente y luego, salió del privado para abrir.

—Veníamos a ver si sobreviviste a la comodidad de una noche, a bordo... —mencionó Stear con diversión, sabiendo lo que Terry pensaba acerca de los trenes.

—Hubiera dado lo mismo que durmiera en el suelo... —acotó Terry, haciendo un gesto, la verdad es que, al pobre actor le dolían todos los huesos de su cuerpo—. ¿En qué lugar estamos? —preguntó dejando libre un suave bostezo.

—Nos encontramos entrando a Carolina del Norte.. —respondió Archie, con timidez... Él aún no se acostumbraba a tratar con familiaridad a Terry.

—No estamos ni a la mitad del camino... —agregó Stear—. Como sea... Hemos venido por ti... Seguro que al igual que yo, tienes hambre... —expresó el glotón muchacho—. ¿Nos acompañas a tomar el desayuno?

Terry asintió, mostrando una sonrisa y sin decirles nada, se dispuso acompañarlos hasta el área del comedor.

Él no era de los que tomaran grandes desayunos, vivir solo, le había hecho adquirir malos hábitos, normalmente se saltaba esa comida y cuando desayunaba, era algo ligero. Pero no quiso hacer el desaire y no acompañar a los dos hermanos Cornwell ¿Qué clase de compañero de viaje sería?

Al llegar al comedor, se situaron en una de las mesas que se encontraban en la entrada. No quisieron ir más allá, pues de pronto se sintieron intimidados. Los tres chicos, lucían tan apuestos, que era imposible que no llamaran la atención de las mujeres ahí presentes, casi todas los miraron, unas disimuladamente, otras no tanto. Coquetear con ellas, no estaba en los planes de ninguno. Asi que los tres, ignoraron aquellas mujeres de inmediato y se centraron en el tema que tarde o temprano tendrían que tocar...

—Se que tenemos mucho tiempo por delante, pero mientras estamos aquí... Sin hacer nada... Podríamos hablar de nuestro plan... —dijo Stear, segundos después de que un mozo, les tomó la orden.

—Estoy más que de acuerdo... —Terry miró fijamente al inventor y luego quiso saber ...—. ¿Cómo haré para saltar los muros del convento? —preguntó divertido

— ¿Saltar? —Stear negó con desaprobación—. No creo que sea necesario... Tenemos un buen contacto ahí adentro... ¿Verdad Archie?

Éste afirmó con la cabeza y con tranquilidad respondió:

—Así es... La Hermana Margaret nos será de gran ayuda..

Terry abrió los ojos con sorpresa y de inmediato cuestionó:

— ¿La Hermana Margaret, del Colegio San Pablo?

—La misma... —contestó Archie—. A la llegada de la Guerra, se cerraron las puertas del colegio... La Hermana salió de Inglaterra y fue trasladada a los Estados Unidos gracias a que su familia materna, es originaria de este país... Fue una suerte que la enviaran a Chicago y que Candy la encontrara ahí.

—Era una mujer adorable —dijo Stear, recordando a la religiosa—. Es obvio que el plan no puede fallar... Ella te conoce Terry, conoce a Candy, nos conoce a todos... Tengo la firme confianza en que podrá ayudarnos...

Los primeros platillos comenzaron a llegar... Y el silencio invadió la mesa en la que se encontraban los muchachos. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Stear no dudó en retomar la platica.

—Bueno... Ya todos sabemos que Candy está en el convento... Pero.. ¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó con suspicacia el joven inventor, mientras untaba mantequilla sobre un pan—. Cuéntanos Archie...

Los ojos de Terry se posaron sobre el menor de los Cornwell y poniendo toda su atención, escuchó:

—Sigue siendo la Candy que conocieron... —Archie respiró hondo al recordarla, ella seguía siendo Candy, no importaba si estaba en un convento—. La ultima vez que le vi... Fue cuando pasó el primer período de prueba... No había cambiado nada...

Stear dio un mordisco a su pan y al pasar bocado quiso saber:

—Y... Entonces... Supongo que... Sigue tan bonita como siempre... —indagó sin pena alguna, mientras los inquisidores ojos de Terry, lo miraban—. Tranquilízate Grandchester... Es tuya... Ya lo sé... Solo imagino que debe ser una novicia muy guapa ¿No?

Archie se sintió tremendamente avergonzado... ¿Por qué Stear tenía que ser tan ocurrente? ¿Cómo se le ocurriría hablar de lo bella que era Candy, con Terruce ahí?

—Ya que Stear está tan interesado en saber... ¿Qué dices Archie? —preguntó Terry con un tono tan celoso que apenas pudo disimular—. ¿Cómo luce la adorable Candy?

Archie, pensó muy bien las palabras que iba usar...

¿Qué podía decirle a Terruce?

Candy se veía absolutamente preciosa... Ni siquiera un hábito podía ocultar su belleza. Al verla, cubierta de los pies a la cabeza, no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que, era un verdadero desperdicio que ella estuviera ahí, encerrada y condenada a ser una monja...

¿Debía de ser sincero con el joven actor?

¿Era adecuado que le dijera, que aún sabiendo que Candy era una novicia, sintió deseos de que fuera suya?

No... Definitivamente, no era una buena idea...

—Luce igual... —dijo Archie con simpleza, bebiendo de la taza de café que tenía frente a él, rogando por que Terry olvidara el asunto, pues no estaba de humor para iniciar una pelea.

— ¿Igual de bonita? —le preguntó un malicioso y travieso Terry—. Porque aunque era casi una niña cuando la dejé de ver, recuerdo que era muy linda y que estaba creciendo con gracia... Entonces... ¿Candy luce bien? —cuestionó nuevamente, llevándose un trozo de hot cake a la boca.

Archie se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y aunque quiso, simplemente no pudo responder.

Terry por su parte, supo que estaba siendo odioso y entonces ya no le quedó más que reírse... ¿Qué más daba si a los "hermanitos Cornwell" les parecía bonita Candy? La rubia solo tenía ojos para él ¿No? Era suya... Y eso era lo que debía importarle.

Al ver que Archie pintaba de rojo sus mejillas, soltó una carcajada y luego con diversión agregó:

—Tomaré eso como un si...

Stear rió también y luego ninguno de los tres dijo nada más. Se dedicaron a degustar su desayuno y a platicar sobre otros temas de conversación, obviamente ninguno que tuviera que ver con Candy, su belleza y los sentimientos que cada uno de ellos, guardaba para la muchacha.

* * *

_Convento de la Sagrada Familia, Chicago, abril de 1919_

Un año y medio había pasado, desde aquél invierno, en el que Candy decidió que su vida, debía cambiar el rumbo.

El Convento de la Sagrada Familia, de la ciudad de Chicago, fue la Congregación que le dio la bienvenida y le dio ánimos para vivir la nueva experiencia. Seis meses, fueron parte de su periodo de prueba, y un año ya había transcurrido, desde que se convirtió oficialmente en novicia.

A pesar de su formación estricta y puramente religiosa, Candy no había abandonado las viejas practicas... Ella seguía siendo terriblemente inquieta. Ponía de cabeza a todo mundo dentro del Convento. Y la prueba de ello, era Tessa James, la impaciente compañera con la que compartía varios de sus trabajos.

Los ojos grises de Tessa, miraron con especial cuidado, cada punto del prominente terreno. Sin embargo y a pesar de su exhaustivo trabajo, no tuvo éxito...

No había ni una sola señal, de Candy.

_¿Dónde se ha metido?_

Preguntó en sus adentros, intentando mantener la calma. Solo diez minutos, las separaban del inicio del Santo Rosario... ¿Por qué se le ocurriría desaparecer?

—¡Candice! —gritó la joven con energía, pero no obtuvo respuesta, segundos después volvió a gritar—. ¡Candice! —insistió mientras hacía un gesto de inconformidad.

Una cantarina risa se escuchó, justo por encima de su cabeza y entonces, lo supo... Su compañera estaba ahí. Volteó con rapidez y dirigió su gélida mirada a las ramas del árbol.

—¡Estoy aquí! —anunció sonriendo y mostrándose divertida—. ¿Qué sucede, Tessa? ¿Por qué me buscas con tanta preocupación?

— ¿Acaso la altura afectó tu cerebro? —preguntó Tessa con enojo—. Van a dar las doce del día Candice... ¡El rezo va comenzar!

La rubia muchacha, miró a su molesta compañera y con una sonrisa respondió.

—Solo estaba reflexionando... —le dijo a modo de disculpa—. No era mi intención faltar al rezo.

—Mas te vale que no sigas reflexionando así... ¿No ves que puedes caerte de este árbol? —le advirtió la muchacha, observando como Candy bajaba con habilidad—. Si la Madre Superiora llega a verte...

—Oh Tessa... Esto es solo un árbol ¿Qué tiene de malo treparlo?

La muchacha la miró con sorpresa y sin poder creer la despreocupada actitud de Candy, le dio respuesta:

—Puedes caer y romperte algo... Eres tan descuidada Candice...

Candy no dijo nada mas... La verdad es que odiaba sentirse limitada, pero no iba ganar nada armando una nueva discusión con Tessa James... No había modo alguno de que ella ganara y lo sabia. Luchar contra Tessa era una perdida de tiempo.

— ¿Qué tanto reflexionabas ahí arriba? —preguntó Tessa, con mas tranquilidad.

—Pensaba en... Mi Hogar... —le respondió Candy, con cierta inseguridad—. Hay que darnos prisa o si no llegaremos tarde...

La rubia muchacha apresuró sus pasos y a Tessa no le quedó más opción que seguirla, Le pareció muy extraña la forma en que Candy reaccionó a su pregunta, la chica rubia, respondió con prisas y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Tessa sintió mucha curiosidad ante eso, pero ya no quiso preguntar nada más. Candy era muy entrometida, pero jamás la cuestionaba, entonces ¿Quién era ella para juzgar sus pensamientos?

Candy por su parte, pensaba que no tenía nada que esconder... Al menos nada malo... Al subir al árbol recordó el Hogar de Pony, a sus madres y a los niños... También recordó la colina y el tiempo que pasaba en ella...

Los pensamientos de la Segunda Colina de Pony, Inglaterra y unos ojos azul zafiro mirándola, llegaron a ella sin siquiera proponérselo. Con toda honestidad, hasta ella se sorprendía de que su mente viajara tan lejos.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, como para desechar aquel recuerdo y caminó más rápido. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a correr.

— ¡Santo Dios Candy! —exclamó Tessa, con voz entrecortada—. ¿Es que no piensas parar? ¿Por qué estás corriendo?

—Vamos tarde ya... El Rosario va comenzar... Tendremos problemas si no llegamos.

—Faltan cinco minutos... Y... No se nos permite correr... ¡No puedo creer que sigas sin obedecer las órdenes!

La rubia respiró hondo y luego caminó junto a Tessa. Rogándole a Dios para llenarse de paciencia y tolerar a su compañera. La muchacha era demasiado dura con ella. Candy sabia que Tessa, no lo hacía con mala intención, pero eso no era suficiente, la exasperaba de todas formas.

Como fuera, esa era la vida que ella misma había elegido, y aunque se desesperara la mayor parte del tiempo, no podía declinar...

No...

Unas cuantas limitaciones no iban a detenerla.

Candy respiró profundo y luego ingresó a la capilla, con la mirada en alto, situó su lugar y luego se preparó para comenzar con las oraciones. Ella no iba rendirse, le faltaba mucho tiempo para pasar a la siguiente etapa, pero mientras lo daría todo, para ser la gran novicia que todos esperaban.

* * *

— ¿Estás cómodo? —le preguntó Archie a su hermano mayor. Él estaba algo preocupado, ya que llevaban mucho tiempo viajando y aun les faltaba un buen tramo por recorrer.

—He estado en peores situaciones —respondió Stear, en un tono serio, pues los malos recuerdos comenzaron a presentarse—. Viajé por Alemania... En un tren repleto de prisioneros, había perdido mi pierna y lo que quedaba de ella, comenzaba a infectarse... Créeme... Esto es como estar en el cielo...

Archie no respondió a eso, no supo cómo hacerlo. En vez de emitir alguna palabra, miró por la ventanilla, y observó los campos verdes de Carolina del Sur.

_Florida ya no estaba tan lejos._.. Pensó al tiempo que se obligaba a relajarse.

No lo dije con afán de molestar... —aclaró el inventor de inmediato—. Solo estoy contándote algo de mi experiencia.

El menor de los Cornwell, le sonrió como queriendo decirle que todo estaba bien, pero la verdad era que por dentro estaba muy intranquilo. Pensar en lo mucho que Stear había sufrido, le rompía el corazón. Archie sabía que Stear estaba siendo sincero y que sus comentarios no eran con mala intención, pero era inevitable, que él no se sintiera triste al imaginarse a su hermano en aquellas situaciones.

—Apenas puedo creerlo... —dijo Terry para aligerar el ambiente—. ¡Albert es millonario! Y... ¿Es su Tío?

Archie asintió, luego sintiéndose en confianza, se preparó para bromear con Terry y añadió:

—Y por si fuera poco, es tu suegro...

Stear soltó una carcajada y Terry río también, aunque él lo hizo un poquitín nervioso.

La verdad era que el joven Grandchester se sentía un tanto avergonzado...

Por fortuna, todo el tiempo fue discreto y jamás se expresó de forma impropia, respecto a la atracción que sentía por Candy, estaba muy seguro de que Albert no se podía quejar de eso, pues sus intenciones con ella siempre fueron buenas.

Pero por otro lado, no estaba muy orgulloso de lo que sucedió la ultima vez que lo vio... Ese momento fue vergonzoso, pues Terry no era el chico que Albert conoció en Inglaterra. Aquel episodio, en Chicago, fue el peor momento de su vida. Terry estaba sucio, borracho y completamente perdido. Era todo lo que Albert siempre le recomendó no ser.

—Candy y Albert siempre tuvieron un vínculo que yo no comprendía —aceptó Stear—. Sin embargo, ahora lo entiendo todo... Ahora se por que tanta empatía entre ellos.

El corazón de Terry se encogió y su estómago se sintió revuelto, pues por primera vez en su vida estaba consciente, de las palabras que Stear emitía...

Albert siempre estuvo para Candy...

Por lo que recordaba, el rubio muchacho le guardaba demasiado cariño a la chica. El monstruo de los celos comenzó hacer su trabajo: Albert era el padre adoptivo de Candy, pero no era ningún viejo, al contrario, era tan joven como ellos... Terry no podía dejar de pensar en eso... ¿Y si Albert, también se enamoró de ella?

—¿Creen que lleguemos mañana? —cuestionó Stear sacando a Terry de aquel espantoso tormento.

—Llegaremos a medio día... O quizá antes... —anunció Archie.

Un largo y pesado suspiro se le escapó al joven inventor... Mientras más cerca estaban de Miami, más desesperado se sentía.

— ¿Acaso te estás acobardando? —le preguntó Terry, al observar el gesto que Stear había hecho.

—No... — ¿Entonces?

—Entonces nada... ¿Aquí estoy... No?

Terry sonrió enigmáticamente y luego, con voz burlona respondió.

—A pesar de tu valentía, se nota que tienes miedo... —el actor estiró sus brazos y luego dejó libre un bostezo—. No tendría nada de malo que tuvieras miedo.

—No tengo miedo... —contestó Stear convencido—. Hace una semana si lo tenía, pero después de dejar el escondite... Ya todo cambió... Te aseguro que soy otro.

El joven inventor, sonaba muy convencido al respecto, pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando el tren por fin llegó a Miami, Stear estuvo listo para admitir que el miedo comenzaba a manifestarse en su interior.

En el trayecto al hotel, Archie y Terry parloteaban en lo hermoso que lucía el panorama, estaban realmente maravillados, pero Stear no pudo acompañarlos en aquella alegría... Lo único que pensaba era en la chica O'Brien.

Todo el proceso de registrarse en el hotel y obtener una suite, pasó sin que él se diera cuenta. Al final los nervios, hicieron de la suyas, se duchó, se cambió y arregló su cabello, como si fuera un autómata.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Era inseguridad ó era terror lo que estaba sintiendo?

—Archie llamará a Patricia... —le anunció Terry, al tiempo que lo ayudaba con la silla de ruedas, para entrar al elevador—. Concretará una cita con ella, la saludaremos y luego tú aparecerás... ¿Qué te parece?

—Suena sencillo... —fue lo único que Stear logró decir.

Terry advirtió el desconcierto de su amigo, pero sinceramente no sabía de que forma ayudarlo... Él era el menos indicado para decirle que no debía tener miedo, y que no debía acobardarse, porque solo Dios sabía cómo le iría a él con Candy. Moría del miedo y ni siquiera se había enfrentado a ello.

—Estudié todos los posibles escenarios que se darán con Patty... —le dijo Stear, una vez que llegaron al lobby—. Y las probabilidades de que mande por un tubo, son bastante altas.

Terry lo miró con curiosidad y luego quiso saber:

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, Stear? Ella te ama...

El guapo inventor retiró sus gafas y luego las limpió con cuidado, al tiempo que observaba a Terry y le daba una respuesta:

—Amigo Terruce... ¿En serio me estás preguntando eso? —expresó parpadeando y colocándose las gafas continuó—. Patricia ha estado lejos de mi por mucho tiempo... Solo Dios sabe si todavía le intereso... Las mujeres son impredecibles...

—Entonces... Debo entender que... ¿Yo también corro con esa suerte? —cuestionó Terry.

Stear lo miró con suspicacia y luego le dijo:

—No... Tú no... Tu chica está en un convento —le recordó con diversión—. Se pasa el día rezando y ayudando a la gente... No convive con otras personas que puedan quitártela... Tienes demasiada suerte.

Terry rió sin poder evitarlo.

—No creas que la tengo tan fácil... —admitió el actor—. No va ser nada sencillo competir contra Dios...

El inventor, observó con detenimiento a Terry, al joven Grandchester le encantaba bromear, pero a pesar de su comportamiento, se le veía algo asustado. Stear lo comprendía, nadie sabía que iba pasar cuando Candy se enfrentará a su amigo.

—De acuerdo... Patty ya viene para acá... —anunció Archie, uniéndose a ellos—. Te advierto que no tardará mucho, porque ella vive muy cerca de aquí...

Stear afirmó con la cabeza y mirando a Terry decidió:

—Será mejor que tú y Archie se queden aquí... Yo... Estaré por ahí... Esperando a que hablen ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó Terry.

—No... —Stear sonrió sin ganas y añadió—. No es nada personal... Es solo que quiero estar solo y reflexionar.

Terry, únicamente lo ayudó a subir un par de escalones y luego lo dejó marcharse. Observándolo con atención y asegurándose de que el chico ya estuviera afuera, tomó asiento de nuevo.

—Mas vale que se tranquilice —mencionó Archie—. No te preocupes, no irá a ningún lado... Es solo un jardín.

Ambos muchachos permanecieron sentados, observando la entrada del hotel**...** Esperando a que Patty llegara. Para su fortuna, no tardó mucho tiempo para que la joven mujer apareciera.

Cuando la muchacha entró al hotel, ubicó de inmediato a Archie y se apresuró para llegar hasta donde él estaba. Mientras, desde su lugar, Stear la estudiaba sin prisas, disfrutando de cada uno de sus gráciles y femeninos movimientos.

Patricia O'Brien Había dejado de ser una niña...

El inventor apenas pudo contener su emoción al verla, estaba mucho mas hermosa de lo que la recordaba, era una auténtica maravilla. Todos sus sentidos despertaron al verla... ¿Eso era normal?

Mientras la miraba, el mayor de los Cornwell, logró darse cuenta de que Patty había sido enterada del asunto.

Através del cristal, que separaba el lobby del jardín, pudo observar como los alegres rasgos del rostro de la muchacha, se transformaban por completo. Un mar de lagrimas, comenzó a empañar sus ojos y tanto Archie como Terry, tuvieron que ayudarla a tomar asiento en el sofá.

Ella no dejaba de llorar... Miraba de un lado al otro, como tratando de encontrar a quien se le aseguró, estaba vivo.

Se quitó las gafas y luego tomó el pañuelo que Archie le ofrecía, Terry por su parte, la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse, indicándole el camino al jardín.

—Patty... Él está ahí afuera... Esperándote... —le dijo con voz entrecortada, pues la emoción comenzó a embargarlo, era inevitable, sentirse así.

Ella no podía creerlo... Definitivamente no podía.

Se llevó las manos al corazón y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta que daba al enorme jardín.

Tenía miedo...

Estaba absolutamente aterrada, pues aun creía que todo aquello era como un sueño, uno muy bello del que definitivamente no quería despertar.

Permaneció parada, justo en el centro del lindo y enorme jardín. Mirando a su alrededor. Buscando sin cesar, algún indicio que le indicará, que estaba cerca de encontrar al hombre al que siempre amó.

Por eternos segundos, se mantuvo quieta, sin encontrar nada... Pero al posar sus castaños ojos sobre la fuente, todo cambió...

La visión del joven Cornwell, iluminó su corazón, recordándole que aún podía latir.

_¡Dios Bendito! _

¡Stear estaba vivo!

Patricia O'Brien no lo dudó más... Apenas encontró las fuerzas necesarias, corrió a través del jardín para encontrarse con el amor de su vida.

—Hola Patty... ¿Cómo estás?

Fue todo lo que ella escuchó, antes de perder el conocimiento y caer desmayada.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Como les dije, estas fechas nos ocupan bastante, me hubiera gustado actualizar antes, pero no pude :( menos mal que solo falta el Año Nuevo jaja... Prometo regresar a la normalidad en cuanto estas celebraciones terminen, me gustaría volver a publicar el martes, pero mejor no les prometo nada, porque las situaciones inesperadas están a la orden._

_Como Regalito de Navidad (atrasado) les dejé en mi Página de Facebook, un micro fic que publiqué hace mucho tiempo... Se llama "Dos Navidades para Terry" y es un par de relatos que muestran dos etapas que marcaron su vida. Si les interesa, pues corran a leerlo._

_www(punto)facebook(punto)com/LadySupernovaFanFics_

**Sabrina Cornwell**: Hola Sabrina, lamento no complacerte con lo de Annie y Archie, pero igual espero que disfrutes de lo que viene, te mando un abrazo y espero que hayas pasado una muy feliz Navidad ¡Gracias por leer!

**Dalia**: Estoy muy contenta de saludarte de nuevo, Dalia. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia. Fíjate que yo también creo que si Terry hubiera tenido amigos, todo hubiera sido diferente. En fin, ya veremos que pasa en el Fic, no te adelanto nada, para que lo sigas disfrutando jeje... ¡Besos y Feliz Navidad atrasada!

**Skarlett Northman**: Pues ya ves... Creo que ni ella se cree eso de ser Monja, jaja... ¿Cuánto tiempo lo seguirá intentando? Ya lo veremos, te mando un fuerte abrazo, espero que hayas tenido una gran celebración de Navidad.

**Dulce Lu**; Que bueno es tenerte aquí, apoyando la historia, mil gracias por leer. Gusana no tiene remedio, tienes razón, ya veremos a donde la lleva toda esa falta de amor por ella misma :) ¡Besos y abrazos! Espero que hayas pasado una feliz Navidad.

**Mimie Grandcheste**r: Gracias por unirte a la lectura, espero que sigas disfrutando del fic, saludos Mimie, espero que hayas pasado una linda Navidad y que sigas disfrutando de las celebraciones.

**Liz Carter:** Un gusto enorme que sigas aquí, la verdad es que ni Candy se cree eso de que es novicia, ya la has visto... Jaja, te mando un fuerte abrazo ¡Espero que hayas tenido una muy feliz Navidad!

**Iris Adriana:** Muchas gracias por leer Iris, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Laura Grandcheste**r: Hola Laura ¡Bienvenida a la lectura! Me alegra mucho saber que has estado leyendo y que además me haces saber tu opinión. Infinitas gracias por eso, espero que te siga gustando. Te mando un abrazo y un besoñ ¡Espero que hayas pasado una Navidad maravillosa! Nos estamos leyendo.

**Vero**: Que linda que eres, muchas gracias por tus palabras, me encuentro muy contenta por saber que estas leyendo mi historia. Espero que te siga gustando, te mando un abrazo Verito ¡Espero que estés disfrutando al máximo las fiestas! Besos!

**Merlia**: Hola Merlia, muchas gracia por acompañarme, me alegra muchísimo, saber que te está gustando el fic, te prometo publicar mas seguido, lo malo es que no he podido hacerlo ahora, por todo esto de las fiestas. Pero en la medida de mis posibilidades voy a tratar de ser cumplida, infinitas gracias por leer, te mando un abrazo.

**Becky**: Bienvenida a la lectura Becky, muchas gracias por acompañarme. Jaja, me has hecho reír, y es que coincido contigo,,, ¡Como molesta la Gusana! Pero no te preocupes, ya luego verás que pasa con ella. Mientras tanto, te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero que sigas celebrando y pasándola súper en estas fiestas :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO" **

Capítulo 3 (Segunda parte)

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Miami, Florida, abril de 1919_

Desmayada_..._

A Stear, no le sorprendió que su querida Patricia se desplomara sobre el césped, en cuanto él la saludó. De hecho, lo que de verdad le hubiera sorprendido, era que la chica O'Brien tuviera una reacción diferente a esa.

Era horrible... Pero honestamente, el muchacho comenzaba acostumbrarse a esas particulares formas de reaccionar.

Incluso podía decir que los desmayos de Archie y Patty, le habían dejado un importante aprendizaje: definitivamente, sería mejor que tuvieran una ambulancia lista, para cuando la Tía Abuela Elroy, recibiera la noticia de que él no había muerto.

Solo Dios sabía lo que iba suceder con ella, cuando se enterara.

—Estará bien... —dijo el inventor, refiriéndose a Patricia—. No tienen por qué preocuparse chicos... Yo me quedaré aquí y cuidaré de ella... Patty despertará pronto... —añadió al tiempo que acariciaba el suave rostro de la muchacha.

Archie y Terry, entendieron perfectamente el mensaje...

Ellos sabían que Stear tenía razón. No había ningún motivo para pensar en lo contrario. Por lo tanto, optaron por salir del pequeño salón y aguardar a que el chico y Patricia, por fin se reunieran.

—Es obvio que mi hermano ya no nos necesita... —mencionó Archie en cuanto se encontraron afuera—. Si quieres... Podemos salir y buscar un lugar en donde comer.

Terry afirmó con la cabeza, aceptando de buen agrado, la idea del muchacho y entonces, sin decir nada permitió que Archie lo guiara.

— ¿Has estado aquí antes? —preguntó el actor mientras sus pasos los llevaban a la salida del hotel.

Archie dio una respuesta afirmativa...

Él ya había estado en ese lugar, lo visitó meses después de que les comunicaron que Stear había muerto, él y Annie, acompañaron a Patty en su regreso a Florida y se hospedaron en la misma zona, que en ese momento se encontraban.

—Bien... Pues yo nunca había estado aquí...—agregó Terry en tono travieso, posando su azul mirada, en la hermosa playa—. Conozco varias playas, pero jamás he visto una como esta... —el joven Grandchester, miró con detenimiento el paisaje, al tiempo que caminaba más rápido—. Aquí todo es diferente... —concluyó sintiéndose hipnotizado por vaivén de las olas.

El Elegante Archie, se detuvo en seco, pensando en que no iba a seguir caminando, por la molesta arena... Se limitó a observar a Terry, quien se quitó los zapatos y caminó con entusiasmo, sin importarle nada más.

Archie no pensaba seguirlo...

¿Qué tenía de especial caminar por la arena y mojarse los pies con el agua?  
Archie negó con la cabeza... Aquello le resultaba repulsivo. Odiaba pensar en lo incómodo que se sentiría si hiciera eso también.

El joven Cornwell se dio la media vuelta y caminó para buscar donde esperar a su intrépido nuevo amigo, ya no le quedaba más remedio que tomar asiento, en una de las bancas y permanecer ahí, hasta que pudieran seguir con su camino.

Una vez que estuvo bajo la sombra de un pequeño árbol, miró en dirección a la playa y como era de esperarse, le fue inevitable recordar la vez que estuvo ahí.

_"Vamos Archie..."_

Le dijo una sonriente Annie.

_"¡Vamos! Te prometo que será divertido..._"

Ella corrió por la playa y entró al agua, mientras él permanecía afuera, dudando de si tenía que seguirla o no...

Aquél lejano recuerdo, hizo que la dulce sonrisa de Annie se le plantara en la mente, y entonces, supo que en el fondo de su corazón, él seguía extrañándola. No importaba cuanto hiciera, él seguía recordando a la chica Britter.

Era completamente ilógico que se sintiera de esa forma. Pues estaba seguro de que Annie, no era la mujer de su vida, así como también estaba consciente de que él, no era el amor de la vida de ella. Apenas Annie Britter conoció a un hombre con más disposición que él, aprovechó la oportunidad. Días después de que rompieron, ella y su nuevo novio se pasearon por todas las fiestas importantes de la sociedad de Chicago, dejándole muy claro a Archie que para ella, el amor que compartieron, tampoco había sido especial.

A pesar de aquél descaro, él no podía juzgarla...

En realidad, Archie sabía que nunca se hubiera casado con ella... No deseaba ese tipo de vida, y se alegraba por saber que Annie, finalmente era feliz: casarse y tener hijos, era lo que ella quería, y era algo que él no podía darle...

No...

Él aún no sentía la necesidad de llegar a ese extremo. Era obvio, pues hasta ese momento, el joven no se había enamorado de nadie.

Archie pasó el trago amargo, de aquellos recuerdos y se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado sensible.

Ver a su hermano con Patty, e imaginar a Terry con Candy... Lo hizo añorar un poco de amor para él.

_Algún dia... _Pensó con cierta chispa de esperanza... _Algún día la encontraré..._

Archie sabía que tarde o temprano, acabaría por enamorarse de verdad ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Solo era cuestión de encontrar a una chica que le gustara. Una muchacha que despertara en él toda esa pasión que había guardado por años.

El atractivo joven Cornwell, ni siquiera se imaginaba, que su destino ya estaba trazado y que el amor llegaría a su puerta muy pronto.

Inesperadamente, la mujer de su vida aparecería frente a él... Y le pondría el mundo de cabeza, al principio lo haría desvariar, pero al final le daría todo lo que él siempre soñó... Amor y pasión a manos llenas.

* * *

_Compañía de Teatro, Stratford, Nueva York._

Los ojos azul cielo de Susana Marlowe, centellaron con furia.

La irreverente actitud de Karen Klyss, la puso de pésimo humor ¡Y no llevaba ni cinco minutos de estar con ella!

—Espero que entiendas que, no hay nada que puedas hacer aquí... —le dijo Karen, con toda la tranquilidad que poseía—. Terruce no está... Y ni estará... Se ha ido de vacaciones —anunció perversamente.

_¿Vacaciones?_

Aquella palabra, fue como si una daga se enterrara en el corazón de la ex actriz.

—La verdad es que no estoy aquí para hablar contigo, Karen... —dijo la Señorita Marlowe, armándose de valor.

Karen sonrió malevolamente y de inmediato respondió:

—Bueno... Pues yo no veo a nadie más aquí, Sussie... A menos que estés alucinando y hayas comenzado a ver fantasmas —la actriz rió con soltura—. Pobrecilla... Debe ser muy difícil aceptar que alguien como Terruce, te rechaza vilmente.

Susana la ignoró, no pensaba seguir hablando con alguien tan "_nefasto_" como Karen Klyss. Salió del living, con el firme propósito de averiguar más sobre la misteriosa huida de Terry. Dirigió su silla de ruedas hasta el siguiente corredor, buscando a quién si le daría cuenta de lo que ella necesitaba.

Franz Talbot, el Romeo sustituto, él la iba ayudar, estaba segura de eso.

— ¿Cuándo se marchó Terruce?

Le preguntó ella en cuanto se encontró con el muchacho.

Franz, la miró con suspicacia y sin darle vueltas al asunto le dio respuesta:

—Se largó hace dos días...

La forma en la que lo dijo, hizo que la rubia muchacha, lo odiara...

Franz detestaba a Terry, eso lo sabían todos. Y sus razones tenía, pensaba Susana, pues Franz siempre era la segunda opción y a nadie le gusta ocupar ese puesto. Sin embargo, a la ex actriz no le agradaba que hablara en aquel tono tan despectivo.

—Entonces los rumores son ciertos... —mencionó el muchacho, mirando a Susana con algo de pena.

— ¿Rumores? —Susana se permitió sonreír y luego, fingiendo que no sabía de que hablaba, preguntó...—. ¿De que hablas Franz?

—De lo que escuché por ahí...

— ¿Qué escuchaste?

—Que Grandchester ha terminado contigo...

Susana se encogió de hombros.

—No es verdad... —respondió con una sonrisa.

Franz rió con diversión y luego prosiguió:

—Se que Terruce tiene la costumbre de abandonarte... Digo... Ya todos sabemos lo que te hizo hace años —mencionó con seguridad—. Pero también sé que esta vez es definitivo... Terruce y tú terminaron... Escuché cuando él y Robert hablaban...

Susana no respondió ¿Qué más podía decir? Franz lo sabía todo. Sería patético, tratar de negar lo que ya era obvio.

—En caso de que quieras seguir con tu interrogatorio... Te comunico que no sé a donde ha ido... Solo sé que Robert le ofreció vacaciones y que él las tomó de inmediato —Franz la miró con recelo y agregó—. Claro, como ya obtuvo el papel principal de "Hamlet"... ¡Pues dejó botado a Romeo!

Los ojos de Susana se abrieron desmedidos ¡Ella no lo sabía! Terry ni siquiera le platicó sobre las audiciones... Se sintió muy decepcionada.

— ¿Quién será Ophelia? —preguntó la rubia, mecanicamente, deseando que le dijeran que ese papel aun no estaba cubierto.

—La estúpida de Karen Klyss, por supuesto. Parece ser que Robert solo tiene ojos para ella.

Inesperadamente, la voz de Robert Hathaway se escuchó a lo lejos. El aclamado Director, por fin había llegado a la compañía. Franz de inmediato se despidió de Susana y ésta a su vez, se apresuró para encontrarse con su ex mentor.

—Sussie... —le llamó con ternura, Robert—. Buenas tardes linda, me alegra verte por aquí... —la tomó de la mano y posó un beso sobre ella—. Pensaba visitarte, pero las cosas se me han complicado.

—Buenas tardes Robert... ¿Podemos hablar?

—Por supuesto que si... —dio él, al tiempo que ayudaba a Susana a entrar en su oficina—. Hablaremos cuanto quieras, Querida...

Robert recibió algunas órdenes de parte de Terry y suponía que Susana estaba ahí para escucharlas. Él sabía que la chica iba comenzar con sus terapias y que usaría una prótesis muy pronto... El joven Grandchester, le encargó a Robert estar al pendiente de la chica.

La plática en cuanto a Terry fue muy general, Susana contenta, aceptó cada una de las palabras que Terry le dejó por escrito al veterano actor.

—Por supuesto que comenzaré con mis terapias... —dijo ella, con seguridad—. Pero... No es Terruce de quien quiero hablar... —añadió con una muy bien actuada sonrisa.

— ¿Y entonces? Soy todo oídos, Querida Sussie... ¿De qué quieres hablarme? —Robert se dispuso a servirle una taza de té—. Sabes que conmigo, tienes toda la confianza del mundo.

Ella afirmó con su cabeza y emocionada con aquellas palabras, no dudó en hacer una singular petición:

—Quiero que hablemos de mi regreso a los escenarios... —expresó con seguridad—. Quiero tomar la propuesta que me has hecho con anterioridad.

Declaró sin más, sorprendiendo por completo al gran Robert Hathaway, quien claramente, no le daría un "No" como respuesta.

—Me alegra tanto Sussie... De verdad me alegra que te hayas decidido...

Dijo él al tiempo que sonreía y se preparaba para lanzar algunas interesantes propuestas.

* * *

_Miami, Florida_

—Apenas puedo creerlo...

Patty se llevó las manos al pecho, como queriendo contener sus sentimientos. Stear por su parte, se sintió tremendamente avergonzado ante las perturbadoras imágenes que se formaron en su cabeza. Estaba listo para aceptar que las cosas se veían horribles desde la perspectiva de los demás.

—De verdad... No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho... —expresó sin ganas la joven.

—Patty... Yo...

Patty manoteó en el aire e hizo una seña para que Stear guardara silencio.

—No hay justificación alguna, Stear —mencionó ella, llena de dolor—. Te escondiste a propósito... ¡No importa que solo hayan sido cuatro meses! ¡Te escondiste de tus seres queridos! —reclamó con terror.

— ¡Suena horrible... Y se que hice mal! —gritó Stear—. Pero tú no entiendes por que lo hice... ¡No tienes ni la menor idea de como me siento!

Patricia retrocedió unos pasos. Jamás en su vida lo vio tan alterado. Por un momento tuvo temor de él... Pero luego se tranquilizó y volvió a la carga...

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes Stear? —le preguntó Patty con valentía—. Dímelo, por favor... ¿Qué sientes? ¿Por qué decidiste ocultarte?

El muchacho, no respondió, instintivamente agachó la mirada y posó sus ojos en su pierna incompleta. Era evidente que el temor al rechazo, era lo que mas le había afectado.

Patty negó con la cabeza y luego, se acercó hasta Stear. Una vez frente a él, se arrodilló y lo obligó a elevar la mirada.

—Oh Stear... —le dijo al tiempo que sollozaba profundamente—. ¿Tú crees que todos nosotros vamos a dejar de amarte, solo por que perdiste una de tus piernas? —él siguió sin mirarla y Patty insistió en obligarle hacerlo—. Stear... Nadie que te conozca y te ame, va dejar de hacerlo por algo como eso... —Patty besó las manos del muchacho con emoción—. Yo no dejaría de amarte... Nunca voy hacerlo.

Stear miró a la hermosa muchacha que tenía frente a él y entonces, su corazón latió con una inexplicable alegría.

Ella lo amaba... ¡Patty no había dejado de amarlo!

El joven sonrió con dicha y luego, con cuidado, tomó de las manos a la chica y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Perdóname Patty... —pidió solemnemente—. Perdóname, por favor...

Stear la miró con profundidad y no quiso dejar de hablar con la verdad:

—Yo también te amo Patricia... —declaró con voz entrecortada, por la emoción—. Y espero que no sea demasiado tarde para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Ella sonrió con timidez, abriendo mucho sus ojos y sintiendo que el estómago, se le llenaba de traviesas mariposas.

_¿Tarde?_

Se preguntó con cierta diversión... Al tiempo que Stear la miraba.

— ¿Es tarde ya, Patricia? —insistió de nuevo el muchacho, haciendo que ella riera.

— ¿A que se refiere con tarde, Señor Cornwell? —cuestionó mirándolo con ojos centellantes—. ¿Usted quiere saber si hay un nuevo caballero en mi vida?

Stear asintió y al escucharla reír, no pudo hacer nada mas que acompañarla.

—No puedo creer que preguntes eso... ¿Acaso no me conoces? —interrogó Patty.

Stear asintió...

— ¿Entonces?

—Eres muy hermosa... —le dijo él, mirándola como jamás la miró—. Debe haber muchos caballeros interesados.

Patty pintó de rojos sus mejillas y luego negó con su cabeza...

Quizá si los había... Pero ella no le daba tiempo a nadie para interesarse. No... Ella, no queria a nadie que no fuera Stear.

Stear sonrió complacido y luego, sin siquiera pedirle permiso, tomó a la muchacha de la mano y la obligó a posicionarse levemente sobre su pierna sana.

—Stear... —le llamó Patty con debilidad, estaba segura de que podía lastimarlo—. No creo que sea una buena idea...—expresó sin moverse.

Stear puso uno de sus largos dedos sobre los labios de ella y después el silencio se apoderó de la muchacha.

Al ver que Patty le obedecía, el joven Cornwell sonrió y entonces, pasó lo que él quería que sucediera, desde el preciso instante en que la vio de nuevo.

Suavemente, se acercó hasta su boca y unió sus labios a los de ella...

Primero lo hizo con inseguridad, pero al ver que Patty O'Brien le correspondía, transformó todas sus dudas en deseo y pasión. La besó como jamás lo había hecho.

Mientras se abandonaba en aquel intimo, pero inocente momento, Stear juró solemnemente que jamás se alejaría de Patty y estuvo completamente seguro de Dios, le había dado una segunda oportunidad.

Lo que más había deseado, ya estaba sucediendo...

Después de tres años en el infierno, Stear Cornwell había encontrado lo que tanto añoró... Por fin, a pesar de todas las adversidades... Él era muy feliz.

* * *

La mirada azul zafiro de Terry, se oscureció al escuchar las palabras que Archie declaraba.

El despreocupado joven Cornwell, se encontraba relatándole cómo había sido el primer encuentro entre Candy y el famoso Tío William.

Definitivamente, Terry no se había imaginado que dicho encuentro hubiera sido tan dramático, y por supuesto, no le hacía feliz el hecho de saber que un ser como Neil Leagan, hubiera tenido la osadía de pretender adueñarse de Candy.

—Neil prácticamente se arrodilló ante Albert y la Tía Abuela, para pedirles que lo perdonaran... —el muchacho rió—. No así Elisa y su madre... Esas, dos se encontraban en estado de shock y creo que aún continúan así... Odiaron la idea de que Albert se convirtiera en la cabeza de la familia.

La voz de Archie sonaba lejana. Lo único en lo que Terry podía pensar en lo mucho que odiaba la idea de imaginar a Candy siendo perseguida por Neil.

Los recuerdos del Colegio San Pablo, volvieron a su mente, sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

Desde aquel entonces, supo que Neil estaba interesado en Candy, no interesaba si la perversa Elisa lo mangoneaba la mayor parte del tiempo, Terry sabia que el desmedido interés de Neil tenía un trasfondo ¡Por supuesto! El _muy desgraciado estaba enamorado de ella._

_—_Después de eso, Neil tiene prohibido acercarse a Candy... Y de hecho, todos los miembros de la familia Leagan, corrieron con la misma suerte.

—Me alegra mucho saber que Albert estuvo ahí, para protegerla de ese idiota —mencionó Terry con dificultad, pues sentía que tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta—. Si yo hubiera sabido lo que ese maldito planeaba... Me habría vuelto loco —mencionó apretando la servilleta que tenía entre las manos.

—Candy es demasiado valiente —expresó Archie—. No se hubiera casado por miedo, de eso estoy más que seguro —Archie miró a Terry y tuvo que aceptar—. Sinceramente... En aquellos momentos, te odié.

A Terry no le molestó ese comentario. Al contrario, lo aceptaba con resignación, y con honestidad respondió:

—Yo mismo me odio al pensar en todo lo que Candy sufrió.

—Pero... Ahora todo será diferente ¿No? —cuestionó Archie—. Vas a luchar por ella —afirmó con decisión—. Vas hacer lo que todos siempre hemos esperado de ti.

Aquella advertencia, fue como un reto que Terry de inmediato aceptó.

—Que no te quepa la menor duda... —respondió con voz firme.

— ¿Es un trato? —cuestionó Archie, extendiendo su mano.

—Es un trato... —confirmó Terry, estrechando la mano de Archie.

Una vez de acuerdo, ambos se dedicaron a comer.

Terry centró su atención en el periódico del día y Archie, no hizo otra cosa, más que pensar en como seria la situación cuando regresaran a Chicago.

— ¿Y cuando te dudaran las vacaciones? —preguntó el chico Cornwell.

—En agosto, debo estar listo para comenzar con los ensayos.

— ¿Cuándo darás a conocer que tu relación con Susana Marlowe ya terminó? —preguntó Archie con urgencia.

—La bomba explotará mañana, Robert Hathaway se encargará de eso, él sabe como tratar a la prensa —expresó Terry con confianza—. Le dejé una extensa carta en la que le pedí algunos favores.

Terry tomó un sorbo del vaso de su limonada y Archie comentó:

—Alguna vez... Stear y yo estuvimos en Broadway... Y nos topamos de frente con el Señor Hathaway... —Archie sonrió traviesamente y continuó—. Él fue muy amable, pero nosotros estábamos más interesados en Miss Baker...

Terry no se sorprendió ante aquella revelación, Stear ya le había comentado de su casi enferma afición por la bella Eleanor.

—Eleanor Baker... —mencionó Archie, con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro—. Es quizá la mujer más hermosa que exista en el mundo... Pero ¿Qué te digo? ¡Tú debes conocerla!

El actor asintió, sin dejar ver su incomodidad... No estaba mentalmente preparado para aceptar tales palabras. Si, su madre era una mujer hermosa, sin embargo no estaba muy seguro de querer que se lo recordaran. Unos inexplicables celos comenzaron a invadirlo, pero como buen actor que era, supo cómo esconder aquel disgusto.

—Si... La conozco... —dijo Terry con simpleza.

—Debe ser muy interesante tu trabajo... —admitió el chico Cornwell.

—Si lo es... Pero también tiene demasiados inconvenientes... —declaró Terry, recordando a la prensa y la molestas fanáticas que se atrevían a traspasar la frontera de su vida privada—. Amo mi trabajo, sin embargo, hay cosas de él que no me agradan en lo más mínimo...

Archie comprendió a lo que se refería y supo que todo el glamour del que Terry siempre se veía rodeado, no era algo que él disfrutara, lo supo desde su encuentro en Nueva York, pues al salir a la calle, el joven aristócrata, usaba gorra y bufanda. Aquello no le pareció normal, pues estaban en plena primavera.

—Y... Dime Terry... ¿Cuándo quieres que salgamos para Chicago? —preguntó Archie, estudiando los ojos del castaño muchacho—. Será un viaje muy largo... Y deseo que tomemos algunos descansos, ya sabes, para hacerle las cosas más fáciles a Stear...

—Supongo que cuando Stear se sienta listo para irse, entonces yo lo estaré.

Y exactamente así fue, partieron a Chicago dos días después, cuando Stear y Patty arreglaron algunos detalles. La chica no dudó en aceptar la propuesta de Stear, de viajar con ellos, pues ella no quería perderse por nada del mundo, los mágicos reencuentros que se darían con aquel viaje.

En Tennessee e Indiana, el grupo de chicos tomó un pequeño descanso... Stear insistía en no hacerlo y viajar directamente a Chicago, pero Archie insistió en no prestarle atención a su hermano.

—Luces como si hubieras hecho algo malo... —reclamó Stear a Archie, una vez que llegaron a Indianápolis y se hospedaron en el hotel.

— ¿Qué te empuja a pensar esas cosas?

—Tu actitud y la de Grandchester... Eso es lo que me obliga a pensarlo —Stear lo miró con suspicacia y luego agregó—. Tú luces ansioso y Terruce está tan nervioso que ha comenzado a fumar... Patty es la única que se comporta con normalidad.

—Chicago está prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina... —dijo Archie, mirando el reloj por milésima ocasión—. Los nervios afloran y eso es completamente normal...

—Si hay algo que deba saber... Será mejor que me lo digas... Odio las sorpresas y lo sabes —advirtió el joven inventor, presintiendo que su hermano estaba ocultándole algo.

—Pareces un niño... —lo reprendió Archie.

— ¡Suéltalo ya Archibald! —exigió Stear.

—Albert llegará en cualquier momento... Lo he citado para que él y tú, se reencuentren antes de llegar a Chicago.

El corazón de Stear, latió muy rápido, al escuchar aquella revelación. El momento de enfrentarse al Tío Abuelo William había llegado. Ya no había marcha atrás, no sabia si alegrarse o tener miedo.

—Sabía que algo estabas tramando... —reclamó sutilmente, Stear, ocultando su nerviosismo.

—Bueno... Algún día te vas a reencontrar con él ¿No?

—Pues si...

—Mejor que sea ahora y junto a él preparemos el terreno para presentarte ante la Tía Abuela... ¿No te parece una buena idea?

Stear asintió y luego con más calma cuestionó:

— ¿Y Terry? ¿Dónde está?

—Esperándolo... En el lobby del hotel... —le contestó Archie, observando la calle desde la estancia de la suite.

Mientras tanto, en el lobby, el nerviosismo de Terry, iba en aumento. Fumó un cigarrillo tras otro... Mientras esperaba...

¿Por qué razón tenía que estar tan exaltado? Se preguntó con molestia.

No lo comprendía... ¡Albert era su amigo! Él no le impediría llevar a cabo sus planes ¿O si?

Tomó el periódico y después de un rato, terminó de sentirse verdaderamente abrumado, pues al leer las monstruosas letras del encabezado, de la sección que dedicaban al entretenimiento, supo que la bomba ya había explotado en Broadway. Eso lejos de tranquilizarlo, lo alteró más, pues al parecer, la noticia estaba algo distorsionada:

**"Susana Marlowe, cancela su compromiso matrimonial"**

Terry apenas podía creerlo... La nota no se parecía en nada a lo que él le entregó a Robert, era todo lo contrario... El amarillismo que imprimieron en aquel artículo, lo dejaba como si la idea del rompimiento, hubiera sido de Susana y no de él.

Cerró el periódico con molestia y luego intentó tranquilizarse.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba, pero le molestaba de sobremanera que la rubia lo hubiera evidenciado de esa forma, y también se sintió decepcionado por saber que Robert no lo había protegido.

¿Por qué no había publicado la nota que le dejó?

Para Terry, no había justificación, pero ya nada podía haber, esperaría a Albert y luego, buscaría un teléfono para llamar a la compañía teatral y ajustar cuentas.

Después de respirar profundamente, el guapo actor, permitió que sus ojos se desviaran a la entrada del hotel. Mientras observaba la puerta, pensó en que Albert se encontraba retrasado, incluso comenzaba a preocuparse por él, sin embargo justo cuando se disponía a buscar Archie y Stear, apareció la figura del que aun consideraba como su mejor amigo.

Albert había llegado al hotel... Finalmente, el destino los había alcanzado.

**Continuará...**

* * *

La hora de la verdad se aproxima, que se agarren en Chicago ¡Porque los galanes ya van a llegar!

Infinitas gracias por todos sus comentarios y felicitaciones. Me alegra mucho saber que están siguiendo el Fic y que les gusta. Por otro lado mi alma se llena de dicha con todos sus buenos deseos para este 2015, de verdad gracias :)

**Skarlett Northman, Vero, Sabrina Weasley, Merlia, Dulce Lu, Dalia, Becky70, Iris Adriana, Darling Eveling, Liz Carter y Fran, así como también a todos los que leen de forma anónima.**

Hoy por cuestión de tiempo (o mas bien, por cuestión de conexión) no les saludo a cada una, pero les deseo un feliz inicio de año a ustedes, espero que el 2015 las llene de alegría y que logren todo aquello que se han propuesto.

Ya se acabaron las fiestas, así que aquí nos veremos mas seguido, ahora si :)

La próxima publicación es el miércoles, espero puedan acompañarme :)

¡Saludos y gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO" **

Capítulo 4

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Indianápolis, abril de 1919_

—Una verdadera sorpresa... —expresó Albert, mientras saludaba a Terry, con un fuerte abrazo—. Así, es como yo calificaría este encuentro... —el rubio se alejó un poco y miró detenidamente al muchacho—. Sin embargo, creo que tú no estás sorprendido de verme aquí... ¿O me equivoco?

—No lo estoy... —respondió Terry con una sonrisa, dibujada en su rostro—. De hecho... Estoy aquí para darte la bienvenida.

Albert se sorprendió mucho con esa respuesta. Principalmente, porque Archie y Terry no eran amigos... Al menos no hasta donde él recordaba... Incluso, Archie le dejó muy claro que a Terry no lo podía ni ver.

¿Cómo era que de pronto, ellos estaban juntos?

—Discúlpame... Pero... No sé si estoy entendiendo... —expresó Albert—. ¿Es que acaso tú sabes dónde está Archie?

—Si lo se... Y también se que tú estás aquí para verlo, así que no te haré perder más tiempo... —el joven actor hizo una seña y agregó—. Vamos... Te llevaré con él.

— ¿Llevarme? —el rubio negó con la cabeza, deseando poder sacudir cualquier pensamiento negativo—. ¿Por qué no está Archie aquí, para recibirme? —cuestionó con cierto temor—. Terry... Si ustedes están metidos en problemas... ¡Será mejor que me lo digas ahora!

—Oye... Tranquilizate... —Terry le palmeó fraternalmente la espalda y continuó—. Se que todo esto suena muy raro... Pero cualquier explicación de nuestra presencia aquí, te la dará Archie... —el rebelde joven, miró con atención a su amigo y casi se divirtió con la cara de espanto que Albert puso al mirarlo, jamás lo había visto así...—. Tú y yo somos buenos amigos ¿No Albert?

El rubio afirmó con la cabeza y Terry muy rápido respondió:

—Entonces... Te pido que confíes en mi... Y vengas conmigo.

El joven Grandchester le indicó el camino a los elevadores y Albert, desconfiado le obedeció, se subió en aquel elevador y rogó a Dios por que Archie estuviera bien.

—Sigo sin comprenderlo... —expresó Albert, mientras el ascensor los transportaba.

Terry sabía a lo que se refería, pero no podía hacer nada para esclarecer sus dudas; el secreto sobre Stear no era suyo, no tenía el derecho de revelar nada. Así que solo le animó con algunas palabras:

—Albert, hay cosas que uno comprende, hasta que se encuentra de frente con ellas...

Albert asintió, pero no respondió. Sabía que Terry tenía la razón, pero la verdad era que odiaba sentirse perdido.

Una vez que la campanilla del elevador les indicó que habían llegado a su piso, ambos jóvenes salieron del elevador.

—Por aquí... —dijo Terry, al ver que Albert se iba por el corredor equivocado.

El joven Andrew retrocedió y entonces continuó caminando por el pasillo que Terry le indicaba.

El corazón de Albert, latía desbocado... Estaba tan nervioso, como nunca antes lo estuvo, y es que, no sabía que esperar de aquello. Inevitablemente, la incertidumbre se apoderó de su ser.

Terry se detuvo frente a una puerta y golpeó tres veces seguidas, Albert miró con atención dicha puerta y cuando ésta se abrió y la figura de Archie apareció, no dudó en reclamar:

—Santo cielo... ¿Acaso crees que todo esto es gracioso? —cuestionó acercándose a Archie para abrazarlo, solo Dios sabía cuanto había sufrido Albert en esos días, en los que no sabia nada sobre su sobrino.

—Lo lamento... —alcanzó a decir Archie, sintiendo un paternal golpecito de su Tío, sobre la mejilla.

—No jovencito, lamentarlo no es suficiente... ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo contigo?

Los ojos de Albert estudiaron el lugar y al ver a Patricia O'Brien, acercándose a él, su preocupación fue en aumento.

¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

¿Acaso había olvidado despertarse y eso era uno más de sus locos sueños?

—Albert, Archie ha estado ausente por una buena razón... —mencionó la chica después de saludarlo—. Y será mejor que esa razón... Salga de donde está ¡Y deje de hacernos parecer, como si estuviéramos locos! —dijo en voz alta, haciendo que Archie y Terry rieran... No así el rubio, quien estaba mas confundido que nunca.

La mirada azul cielo del joven Andrew, se enfocó en la puerta de uno de los cuartos de la enorme suite. Un particular ruido, llamó su atención... Aquel sonido, era el que emitía la silla de ruedas de Stear, quien de un momento a otro, apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

—No estoy muerto... —le dijo Stear, en cuanto estuvo frente a él—. Por favor no te desmayes, Tio Abuelo... —agregó, soltando una risita nerviosa.

Albert no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ni tampoco a lo que sus oídos escuchaban; pero aún con la incredulidad a cuestas, no dudó en acercarse hasta su sobrino.

Una vez que acortó la distancia, lo miró detenidamente y luego le sonrió.

—Después de todo... Yo tenía razón... —expresó Stear, al encontrarse con la mirada de Albert—. Eres igualito a Anthony.

—O mejor dicho... Anthony era igualito a mi... —respondió el rubio con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Por largos segundos, ninguno de los dos muchachos dijo nada, ambos se limitaron a mirarse entre si. Reconociéndose y dando gracias a Dios, por permitirles aquel reencuentro.

—Ahora lo comprendo todo... —dijo Stear rompiendo el silencio.

—Y yo... No comprendo nada... —respondió Albert, sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse las escandalosas lágrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas. Luego, atreviendose, se acercó hasta Stear y no dudó en enredarlo en un abrazo—. ¡Estás vivo, Stear! ¡Estas vivo! —exclamó sintiendo que una parte de su alma se regeneraba.

Stear no respondió...

El llanto no le permitió emitir una sola palabra. Lo único que pudo hacer en aquel momento, fue corresponder al sincero abrazo de su Tío. Lo apretó fuerte y lloró junto a él. Celebrando que la vida, le hubiera permitido reencontrarse con uno de los hombres que más admiraba.

—No se que más decir... —le dijo Stear sin poder controlarse.

—No tienes que decir nada... —respondió Albert—. Nada absolutamente... —afirmó animándolo—. A mi lo único que me importa, es tenerte a mi lado... Lo demás no me interesa... No me debes explicaciones...

El joven inventor asintió y luego elevó su mirada.

El peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros, comenzó a desvanecerse.

Él sabía que aún había mucho camino por delante, pero sin duda, el encontrarse frente a frente con el pilar de su familia, lo animaba y le hacía creer que el camino sería fácil.

Pronto sanaría por completo... Ya no tenia la menor duda de eso.

* * *

_Mansión Andrew, Chicago, mayo de 1919_

_"No tienes por qué preocuparte... Yo... Lo arreglaré"_

Eso fue lo que respondió Albert, cuando Stear expresó el deseo de acercarse a sus padres y a la querida Tía Abuela Elroy.

_"Te reencontrarás con ellos en cuanto regresemos a Chicago."_

Como era de esperarse, Albert tomó el control total del asunto. Después de todo era el jefe de la familia, y la organización, era una de sus principales virtudes. En cuanto llegaron a Chicago, el rubio convocó a los Cornwell y a la Tía Abuela a una reunión y con todo el cuidado que le exigía la situación, les habló sin rodeos, del regreso de Stear.

Al principio, lógicamente ninguno de los tres estaba convencido de sus palabras, pero luego, cuando escucharon el testimonio de Archie y de George Johnson. No les quedó otra opción mas que creer y una vez que los tres aceptaron la noticia, Albert presentó al joven inventor ante ellos.

El reencuentro entre Stear y sus padres, fue muy emotivo, más por parte de ellos que por parte del chico, pues al haber estado tan alejado de los Señores Conrwell, era difícil que le nacieran los sentimientos así nada mas... Como fuera, la vida terminaría por acercarlos, pues Adam y Margaret, no pensaban perder la oportunidad de disfrutar a su hijo. Según las palabras de la Señora Cornwell, tener a Stear con ellos, era _"Algo que el cielo les había regalado"_

Por otro lado y contra todo pronóstico, la Tía Abuela, se mostró fuerte como un roble y no necesitó de ningún tipo de asistencia. Tomó la noticia de forma muy alegre y peculiar.

_"¡Es un milagro!"_

Exclamó la Tía Abuela Elroy al ver a su sobrino.

La mujer fría que siempre había sido, quedó en el olvido, así como también sus estrictas costumbres, pues al observar a Stear frente a ella, no dudó en llenarlo de besos y abrazos.

_"Mi niño..."_

Mencionó con ternura y con una gran sonrisa, que ni siquiera Albert le conocía.

"_Dios me devolvió a mi niño..."_

Exclamó convencida, mirándolo con emoción.

Ese reencuentro, hizo que Stear se quitara el gran peso que cargaba, pues la Tía Abuela, había sido como una madre para él. Y mientras estuvo en combate, la tuvo muy presente en su pensamiento... Pensaba que había sido un mal agradecido con ella... Y aun no se perdonaba haberla lastimado tanto, sin embargo al vera contenta por su regreso, supo que ya era hora de perdonarse y olvidar.

— ¿Cómo es posible que hayas sobrevivido? — cuestionó ella una vez que se quedaron a solas.

—Ni yo mismo sé como logré salir del avión en llamas... —aceptó Stear—. Lo que si sé es que sigo vivo, porque mi apellido era de interés para quienes me capturaron...

La vieja Tía abrió mucho los ojos y luego quiso saber:

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque el General de mi división me lo dijo... —Stear cerró sus ojos y recordó—. Al enterarse de que era un Andrew, planearon sacar provecho... —dijo con seriedad—. Del otro lado del mundo también existe la gente ambiciosa... Sin embargo, tuve la fortuna de encontrarme con un honorable alemán, que me ayudó desinteresadamente.

—Y hablando de ayuda —mencionó Elroy, decidiendo darle un giro a la plática—. ¿Quién es ese joven que llegó con ustedes? —preguntó la vieja con interés.

—Es Terruce Grandchester... —respondió Stear con gusto—. Y es quien me ayudó a reencontrarme con Archie...

— ¿Grandchester? —cuestionó la Tía, rememorando el rostro del chico—. ¿El hijo del Duque?

—El mismo...

La mujer no dijo nada más, simplemente asintió y luego reflexionó... Pensó que aquel muchacho era igualito al padre, en su juventud.

Al verla tan pensativa, Stear sonrió travieso y bromeando preguntó:

—Santo Dios Tia... ¿Acaso tú también caerás rendida ante él?

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa?

Stear se encogió de hombros.

—Todas las mujeres lo aman... No veo por que tú no...

— ¡No digas burradas niño! —la Tia Abuela lo regañó y él rió como en los viejos tiempos.

—Es solo una broma, Tia...

—Esas bromas no me gustan...

—De acuerdo... —dijo él, levantando las manos—. No volveré hacerlas...

—Eso espero muchachito... —Elroy Andrew observó a Stear y sin pensarlo mas le pidió —. Quiero hablar con él... Así que hazlo pasar...

—Me temo que no será posible...

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque... Él y Archie salieron.

Aquella explicación no le fue suficiente a la Tía Abuela... Sin embargo no dijo nada.

Stear por su parte se limitó a cambiar la plática, por nada del mundo deseaba dejar al descubierto a Terry y sus planes... Pues estaba casi seguro de que la Tía Abuela Elroy, se volvería loca al saber que el hijo del Duque estaba ahí para llevarse a la hija adoptiva de los Andrew.

El joven rogaba a Dios por que todo aquello tuviera un final feliz y no hubiera mayores complicaciones.

* * *

_Convento de la Sagrada Familia, Chicago_

Los ojos verdes de Candy, se iluminaron por entero, al saber que había sido elegida para servir la comida, en el pequeño hospicio que era parte del convento.

La Hermana Margaret, había decidido llevarla con ella, pues sabía que la joven rubia, tenía más experiencia con los niños, que ninguna otra novicia.

Tessa, por ejemplo, no toleraba mucho a los pequeños, su carácter fuerte y juicioso, terminaba por contrastar con la forma de ser de los chiquillos, ella no les tenía paciencia y los niños renegaban de Tessa la mayor parte del tiempo. Ellos simplemente no la querían, por ser tan gruñona.

— ¿Ya estás lista, Candy? —preguntó la Hermana Margaret, haciéndole una seña para que ingresara en la puerta que les daba entrada al hospicio.

—Claro que si... —respondió ella, corriendo con emoción hacia la Hermana, como era su costumbre.

La Hermana Margaret, sonrío sin poder evitarlo... Candy no cambiaba nada. La muchacha guardaba demasiada energía, siempre corría a todos lados, sin importar cuantas veces la reprendieran y le ordenaran no hacerlo.

—Yo estaré en la cocina, asistiendo a la Señora Lewis... Y tú te encargaras de servirle a los niños...

—Si... —respondió Candy, ingresando rápidamente a la cocina y saludando a las personas presentes.

La religiosa, estaba muy orgullosa de ella. Candy tenía el espíritu de la cooperación a flor de piel, eso le hacía creer que la chica estaba lista para seguir avanzando en el camino para convertirse en monja. Sin embargo, había días en que veía que Candy no estaba hecha para esa vida...

A causa de eso, la Hermana Margaret se sentía muy contrariada, pero siempre le pedía a Dios para que la iluminara y le permitiera darse cuenta de cuando una novicia debía abandonar la congregación. Eliminar prospectos no era nada personal, eso era solo parte de su trabajo.

—Es una gran chica... —expresó la Señora Lewis sacando a la Hermana de sus pensamientos—. Los niños ya la esperaban... Lo único que hemos escuchado en los últimos minutos es "¿A qué hora llegará Candy?"

—Es una de nuestras mejores novicias... —aceptó la hermana, al tiempo que se ponía a trabajar—. Me alegra mucho saber que los niños son felices con ella...

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la cocina interrumpió la plática, la Hermana dejó su trabajo de lado y entonces atendió aquella llamada.

—Hermana Margaret... —dijo una regordeta mujer, prácticamente sin aliento—. La buscan... —añadió con cierta sorpresa en su voz.

La religiosa miró el reloj que yacía en la pared de la cocina y entonces frunciendo el ceño, intentó recordar... No tenía ninguna cita... Y de todos era conocido que ella iba al comedor a esa hora... ¿Quién podía buscarla?

— ¿Quién me busca? —cuestionó la a la mujer, no prestando importancia y retomando su trabajo de limpiar los platos.

—Gente joven... —la empleada abrió mucho los ojos y sin pensar en lo que sus palabras provocarían agregó—. Dicen que fueron sus alumnos en el Colegio San Pablo... Allá en Inglaterra...

La Hermana Margaret, dejó caer uno de los platos, e instintivamente tomó un paño para secarse y luego recoger los restos del destrozado plato.

— ¿Los va atender? —le interrogó con suspicacia,

—Por supuesto que si... Alicia... —contestó la Hermana—. Quiero que te quedes con la señora Lewis y le ayudes en lo que necesite...

—Pero... Yo... Tengo otras cosas que hacer... —alegó Alicia con cierta impaciencia.

La Hermana negó con la cabeza, bien sabía que la mujer, solo deseaba enterarse de lo que sucedería con las visitas. Era su costumbre escuchar las pláticas ajenas. Aquél feo hábito era algo de lo que no se podía deshacer.

—Eres mi ayudante, Alicia y te ordeno que te quedes aquí, para ayudar... —la petición de la monja fue contundente y Alicia no tuvo más remedio que obedecer—. Voy y vengo... ¿Está bien?

—Si... Está bien... —contestó la impertinente mujer, resignándose a quedarse con las ganas de enterarse, de lo que sucedía entre la Hermana y aquellos apuestos muchachos que habían llegado.

En el comedor del hospicio, los gritos de los niños retumbaban en todo el lugar. Los pequeños estaban realmente contentos por tener a Candy ahí. Todos, corrían y saltaban, mientras esperaban sus alimentos, todos excepto un chiquillo que permanecía en uno de los rincones.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó Candy al ver al pequeño rubio que parecía haber llorado—. No lo había visto antes...

—Se llama Graham, y llegó aquí ayer... —le aclaró Olivia, una niña que siempre se acercaba para ayudarla.

—Graham... —repitió la rubia, mientras se sonrojaba.

—Te has puesto roja... —dijo Olivia y luego rió con diversión.

La rubia negó y sonriendo con nerviosismo se obligó a dejar aquella plática en el pasado... La pequeña Olivia, no tenía la culpa de sus "traumas" no le hablaría de Terry... Pero la chiquilla no tenía la mínima intención de olvidarse de eso.

— ¡Seguro que conoces alguien con ese nombre! —exclamó con diversión.

Candy asintió y con simpleza respondió —Un amigo mío se llama así... Bueno... Ese es su segundo nombre.

— ¿Es tu novio?

Candy negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y obligó a la chiquilla a dejar ese tema.

—Yo no tengo novio... Las novicias no los tenemos, te lo he dicho muchas veces... Ahora ayúdame a organizar los platos.

—Yo no entiendo... Tú eres muy bonita ¡Y todas las muchachas bonitas tienen novio! —dijo Olivia, recordando que en su vecindario así eran las cosas—. Mi hermana no es tan bonita y tiene un novio... —la chiquilla comenzó a organizar los platos y luego reveló—. Ella se casara y cuando eso suceda vendrá por mi... Me sacará de este lugar, me lo ha prometido —dijo convencida.

—Me alegro mucho por ti —Candy acaricio la mejilla de la niña, sintiéndose identificada con aquella necesidad de estar con la familia—. ¿Qué te parece si le damos la bienvenida a Graham? —preguntó Candy a Olivia, ésta asintió con emoción y se dejó llevar por Candy.

—Vayamos entonces... No es bueno que alguien esté tan triste... —expresó la chiquilla corriendo junto a la rubia.

* * *

Cuando la Hermana Margaret salió de aquella cocina y tomó el corredor de vuelta al convento. Caminó tan rápido como pudo, pues la información que Alicia le había dado, la dejó un tanto intranquila.

_¿Gente joven? ¿Ex alumnos del Colegio? _Se preguntó con algo de temor. Rogaba a Dios por que no fueran Neil y su hermana Elisa, deseando molestar a Candy nuevamente...

Cuando la rubia llegó al Convento, Neil Leagan alegó ser su prometido y dijo no estar de acuerdo con que la chica ingresará al enclaustramiento. Elisa, por su parte, apoyó a Neil con insistencia, logrando así que las dudas sobre la vocación de Candy, crecieran.

La Hermana Margaret le pidió encarecidamente a la Madre Superiora, que le diera una oportunidad a la muchacha, pues sabiendo los antecedentes de los Leagan, lo más seguro era que estuvieran mintiendo. La Madre Superiora aceptó, pero a pesar del voto de confianza para Candy, pidió a cambio que, la Hermana Margaret se encargara de vigilarla muy de cerca.

Sacudiendo la negatividad que ya se estaba apoderando de su mente, la Hermana optó por olvidarse de las cosas malas y apresurarse a llegar a su oficina. En cuanto dobló en el corredor que la conducía a su recinto, las figuras de dos chicos llamaron su atención, ambos estaban sentados en la banca, platicando.

Por la distancia y porque su vista ya no era tan buena, ella no reconoció a los jóvenes, fue hasta que se acercó, que pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de Archibald Cornwell.

—Buenas tardes, Hermana... —expresó el muchacho, sonriéndole—. ¿Cómo está usted? Espero que no estemos importunando.

La Hermana Margaret sonrió y luego le dio un apretón de manos...

—Hola Archie... Estoy muy bien hijo... Y por supuesto que no me me han importunado —la monja observó al acompañante de Archie y al encontrarse con una linda sonrisa y unos bellos ojos azules mirándola, de inmediato reaccionó—. Terruce... ¡Santo Dios! Eres tú...

La religiosa esbozó una radiante sonrisa y olvidándose de cualquier tipo de protocolo, se acercó al castaño para abrazarlo. Terry también le sonrió y sonrojándose, aceptó de buena gana el abrazo de la bondadosa Hermana.

—Has crecido tanto... —le dijo ella con emoción—. Apenas puedo creer, que seas aquel niño travieso, que conocí en el Colegio San Pablo... ¡Me da tanto gusto verte Terry!

—A mi también me da mucho gusto verla, Hermana Margaret... —respondido Terry mientras la miraba con añoranza, recordando el colegio...—. Me he llevado una grata sorpresa, al saber que usted está aquí...

—Para mi, también ha sido una sorpresa el recibir la invitación para venir a este convento...—aceptó con una sonrisa—. Pero me ha ido muy bien, así que no puedo quejarme.

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos y entonces, Archie fue quien se atrevió a romperlo, le dio un fuerte codazo a Terry y éste tuvo que reaccionar...

—Tenemos que hablar con usted... Hermana... —dijo Terry con calma, al tiempo que la monja asentía con emoción y los invitaba a pasar a su oficina.

Una vez que estuvieron en la comodidad de la oficina, el castaño se armó de valor y no dudó en exponer su tema, minutos después expresó:

—Se que Candice, ha venido aquí por voluntad propia... Y que quizá le parezca incomprensible lo que le estoy pidiendo —expresó el joven—. Pero le pido que lo considere, porque lo que tenemos ella y yo, no puede ser ignorado... —concluyó con gallardía.

La religiosa le sonrió con cierta ternura, comprendiendo por completo lo que Terry trataba de decir, y entonces, después de algunos segundos le dijo:

—Lo que me has dicho, es algo que ya me imaginaba... —aceptó ella—. Y aunque no lo creas, tu presencia aquí y tu petición de charla, es un acto muy común —le dijo la Hermana con amabilidad—. Muchos jóvenes se presentan aquí y se enfrentan a nosotras con tal de salvar a sus novias... Obviamente, muchas chicas no han venido por gusto al convento y eso es algo que comprendemos.

— ¿Ustedes no las mantienen a la fuerza aquí... Verdad? —cuestionó Archie con temor.

La Hermana negó con la cabeza y sonriente le respondió:

—Varias muchachas vienen aquí, porque son obligadas por sus padres, algunas lo confiesan y se marchan al cumplir la mayoría de edad, otras guardan silencio y se resignan a ser novicias, pero tarde o temprano, salen de la Congregación... Puedo asegurarte que final, ninguna novicia que no esté convencida, toma los hábitos de forma definitiva.

—En cuanto a Candy... ¿Usted cree que tiene la vocación? —preguntó Terry con seriedad.

—Si no la conocería, te diría que si... Pero porque la conozco, mi respuesta es un rotundo no... —la monja respiró hondo y luego confesó—. He observado que a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos, hay algo que no la deja crecer... —la Hermana Margaret observó a Terry y sin tapujos agregó—. Y ahora se con certeza, cual es la causa de tanta distracción.

Archie soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo y Terry se limitó a pintar de rojo sus mejillas. Aquello le hacía sentirse culpable y halagado a la vez.

_¿Él era el culpable de que la Señorita Pecas no tuviera vocación de religiosa?_

Al final también tuvo que reírse...

Después, al recobrar la compostura, cuestionó con impaciencia.

—Entonces... ¿Podrá ayudarme, Hermana?

—Terry... La Madre Superiora, es la única que puede permitir que Candy salga de aquí —respondió la monja.

Terry frunció el ceño y luego agregó...

—Y supongo que ella es algo difícil.

—No del todo... La Madre Superiora, tiene una idea muy particular sobre las novicias... A ella le gusta ponerlas a prueba todo el tiempo... —la Hermana sonrió y le confesó—. Estás de suerte, Terruce... Yo soy quien se encarga de hacer los reportes sobre las alumnas y sus avances... Si están estancadas, yo tengo la obligación de decírselo.

— ¿Se puede considerar que Candy está estancada? —cuestionó Archie.

—Es bastante aplicada, pero hay ocasiones en las que no puede desprenderse de su actitud rebelde, la Madre Superiora la tiene en la mira y ahora mismo, espera el reporte que le entrego cada fin de cursos... —la monja respiró hondo y al final reveló—. Tendré que ser honesta y expresarle lo que pienso sobre Candy, claro que también le hablaré de ti Terruce y de nuestra plática, ya veremos lo que ella dice...

— ¿Cuando cree que podemos tener una respuesta?

La Hermana ni siquiera lo pensó y les dijo:

—Mañana mismo...

Un par de golpes sobre la puerta de la oficina, llamó la atención de la religiosa y la voz que se escuchó después del toque, simplemente los hizo callar a todos.

—Hermana Margaret... —expresaron desde el otro extremo.

Aquella voz era inconfundible... Los tres sabían de quien se trataba...

—Soy Candy... ¿Puedo pasar? —cuestionó con calma, haciendo que el corazón de Terry, prácticamente se detuviera—. Hermana Margaret ¿Está ahí? —insistió la muchacha, golpeando la puerta una vez mas..

_¿Será que ha regresado al hospicio?_

Se preguntó la rubia y traviesa joven, poniendo una mano sobre la manija de la puerta.

—¡Candice! —le llamaron con severidad, antes de que continuara—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes abrir una puerta sin permiso?

La Madre Superiora negó con la cabeza y Candy, obediente, bajó la mano y retrocedió.

— ¿No se supone que la Hermana Margaret está en el comedor? —preguntó la perspicaz religiosa, a lo que Candy respondió:

—Ella tuvo que salir... Y... Necesito su firma en este recibo... —Candy extendió un recibo y un cheque.

—Es un donativo... —expresó la Madre—. ¿La Hermana tuvo que salir? ¿Por qué? —preguntó con algo de enojo.

—No lo sé... —contestó Candy con voz tímida.

La Madre Superiora, tocó la puerta de la oficina y entonces, una respuesta afirmativa se escuchó:

—Adelante... —dijo la Hermana Margaret, con voz firme y segura.

La Madre Superiora ingresó rápidamente y Candy detrás de ella.

—Lo lamento, Madre Superiora—expresó la Hermana, colgando el teléfono—. Tenía una llamada que atender —mintió y se sintió terrible—. ¿Qué sucede Candy? ¿Quién se ha quedado atendiendo el comedor?

La rubia se acercó y le entregó el documento.

—Alicia... Ella dijo que recibió órdenes expresas de no abandonar su puesto... Y... Bueno... El hombre que lo trajo necesita que alguien firme el recibo...

Candy se sonrojó al sentir que era observada por la Madre Superiora... Sinceramente le era demasiado difícil complacer aquella mujer, siempre había algo por que la regañaba, no importaba cuanto se esforzara.

—Está bien Candy, gracias por traerlo... —respondió la Hermana, demostrando que no había problema.

—Candice... Si ya terminaste... Retírate y ve de inmediato al comedor... Alicia Wilder no sabe nada sobre servir platos y tratar con niños —exigió la Madre, a lo que Candy de inmediato contestó:

—Si... Madre Superiora...

La Hermana firmó el recibo y de inmediato se levantó de su asiento...

—Yo también me retiro... Para continuar con mi labor... —sonrió con naturalidad al ver a la Madre—. Le dejaré el cheque... ¿De acuerdo?

La Madre Superiora, echó un vistazo a la oficina y luego miró a la Hermana.

—Me dijeron que alguien la buscaba... ¿Atendió a dichas visitas?

La monja asintió, mientras la vieja la miraba con dudas.

—Ellos tenían algo de prisa —dijo con naturalidad—. Ahora, debo llevar este recibo... No hay que hacer esperar a nuestro benefactor... —concluyó la Hermana.

—Por supuesto... Por favor... No lo haga esperar más...

La Madre Superiora salió de la oficina y la Hermana Margaret también. Ella al hacerlo en último lugar, tuvo la oportunidad de hacer una discreta seña, a quienes se habían escondido en el armario, dándoles la confianza para salir en cuanto ella se fuera.

Cuando los jóvenes ya no escucharon ruidos salieron del escondite y sin esperar ni un solo segundo se reclamaron:

— ¡Estuviste a punto de arruinarlo! —expresó Archie, murmurando con enojo.

— ¡Tú tuviste toda la culpa! Debiste esconderte en otro lado...

—No me refiero a eso... Ambos cabíamos perfectamente —Archie negó con la cabeza—. Te juro que la bruja esa que llaman Madre Superiora, estuvo a punto de descubrimos... ¿Tenías que dejar abierto el armario?

Terry se encogió de hombros y no respondió... Para él era imperativo llevar a cabo aquella acción ¡No iba conformarse con escuchar a Candy y no verla!

_Bendito Dios..._

Expresó en sus adentros, al recordar el perfil de la muchacha. Era patético y lo sabía... Estaba volviéndose loco por ver solo un ángulo de la chica pero... ¡No le importaba!

—Hey Romeo... —le dijo Archie con prisa—. Es nuestra oportunidad de salir... Deja los sueños para después... Te prometo que pronto estarás con Julieta —añadió en tono burlón.

Terry lo pensó por unos segundos y decidió que no quería irse... ¿_Por qué salir de ahí?_ ¿Si su vida entera estaba en ese lugar?

—Grandchester... ¡No estoy para bromas! —exigió Archie, despertando de su fantasía al actor—. ¡Vámonos ya...! —exclamó enviando al castaño por delante y apresurando sus pasos para salir rápidamente de aquel convento.

**Continuará...**

* * *

PRÓXIMA PUBLICACIÓN: **Domingo 11 de enero :)**

**Sabrina Weasley**: Gracias a ti, por leer! Espero que este también te guste. Saludos amiga!

**Skarlett Northman:** Jeje, la verdad que se antojaba andar en Indianapolis ¿A poco no? Saludos y muchas gracias por leer :)

**Thay**: Hola! Bienvenida a la lectura, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia. El reencuentro está cerca, te lo prometo. Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Liz Carter**: Ya entró al convento, y pues a ver si Regresa a robársela :) Lo de Gusana del mal... Pues... Mejor no te adelanto nada... ¡Saludos Liz! Gracias por leer.

**Vero:** Hola Verito! Gracias por esos buenos deseos, me los guardo y me los llevo, que linda. Yo espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, es un honor que me acompañes con tu presencia! Te mando un beso, yo también soy de Mexico, de Guanajuato para ser exacta ¿Tú de que estado eres? :)

**Becky70**: Todas queríamos estar en Indianapolis, jaja... Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos Becky, muchas gracias por leer! Te mando un saludo.

**Dulce Lu**: Gracias por seguir con la historia Dulce! Susana tiene algo planeado, espero que no me odien cuando se revele! Jeje, tenganme confianza por favor! Te mando un fuerte abrazo, gracias por leer.

**Mia Londoño**: Hola! Que sorpresa! Bienvenida a la lectura, espero que sigas acompañándome. Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Besos y abrazos también para ti. Gracias por leer.

**Iris Adriana**: Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que tu año haya arrancado súper bien ¡Gracias por leer! ;)

**Darling Eveling**: Espero que te siga interesando :) Muchas gracias por leer! Saludos!

**Laura Grandchester**: Gracias por leer Laurita! El reencuentro entre Candy y Terry está próximo, me gusta hacerla de emoción jaja. Besos y abrazos!

**Merlia**: Espero no estarte desesperando, pero es que apenas es el cap 4 en la historia y se están calentando los mototes... La Candy-Terry reunión ya viene... Muchas gracias por leer Merlia! Espero verte aquí para la siguiente vez que las salude. Te mando un abrazo.

**Estefani**: Bienvenida a la lectura! Gracias por tomarte un tiempo y acompañarme. Las actualizaciones siempre las hago en la noche, lamento hacerte esperar. Saludos!

Y gracias a todos los que leen de forma anónima.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO" **

Capítulo 5 (Primera parte)

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Convento de la Sagrada Familia, Chicago, mayo de 1919_

Las cosas, no resultaron nada sencillas y el plan de que Candy saliera del convento, requirió de tiempo y sobre todo de mucha paciencia.

Después de todo, convencer a la Madre Superiora, se convirtió en una labor altamente complicada, la Hermana Margaret tuvo que trabajar duro para hacerla entrar en razón.

Pasaron los días y aunque Terry se presentaba a diario, no le daban respuesta alguna.

_"Lo lamento, Terry... La Madre Superiora aun no decide"_

Eso fue lo único que el muchacho escuchó por casi dos semanas, sin embargo él no dejó de asistir al convento. Fue cada uno de los días que se le citó, demostrando así que él no se iba rendir y que esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario.

_"Quiero ser yo, quien hable con la Madre Superiora... Por favor, Hermana, consígame una audiencia con ella"_

Pidió Terry, al ver que el asunto no avanzaba. Pero a pesar de las buenas intenciones del muchacho y de la religiosa, eso nunca fue posible, pues la Madre y Jefa de la Congregación, no se dignó a recibir a Terry, y el castaño se tuvo que conformar con ser atendido unica y exclusivamente por la Hermana Margaret.

Al final, ya después de meditarlo a fondo y justo una semana despues del cumpleaños número 21 de Candy, la Madre Superiora hizo un llamado a la cordura y accedió a darle una oportunidad a la joven Andrew. La religiosa siempre creyó que una novicia que no estuviera cien por ciento convencida de su vocación, tenía que tomarse un tiempo y reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo. El caso de Candy, no era diferente. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer, era darle un descanso.

—Quisiera saber algo y espero que usted me responda con toda honestidad —mencionó la Madre, mientras la Hermana Margaret asentía con su cabeza—. ¿Está segura de que su cariño por ese joven, no influyó en el reporte que me ha entregado?

La monja sonrió, pero luego negó con seguridad.

—Antes de que Terruce viniera a verme, yo tenía muchas dudas sobre Candice y su vocación —declaró la religiosa—. Pero al conocer de primera mano la historia de ambos, me he convencido de que dejar que Candice se vaya y enfrente su pasado, será lo mejor para todos... Pues será la única forma en que ella tendrá el coraje de decidir lo que en verdad quiere.

— ¿Está segura de eso? —cuestionó de nuevo la Madre Superiora.

—Totalmente segura.

—De acuerdo, confiaré en su buen juicio... —sentenció la Madre, tomando un documento y firmándolo, preparando todo para notificar su permiso al mismísimo William Andrew, quien ante la ley, fungía como Padre adoptivo de la muchacha. No importaba que la chica ya fuera mayor de edad, ella notificaría a su tutor de todas formas.

—Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá... —añadió la monja—. Gracias por su confianza, Madre Superiora...

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer... —admitió la cansada Madre—. Después de todo, usted es quien después ocupará mi puesto —mencionó en tono amable—. Me toca guiarle y también debo aceptar que usted me guíe... Somos un equipo y de nosotras dependerá que nuestra Congregación, siga como hasta ahora... Estamos libres de represalias y escándalos... Tenemos que seguir así...

La Hermana Margaret sonrió con dicha, y tomando el permiso de Candy entre sus manos, agradeció nuevamente a la Madre, quién no dudó en agregar:

—Candice Andrew es una calamidad... —aceptó sorprendiendo a la Hermana—. Siempre lo he dicho, la vocación para ser una monja, simplemente no la tiene... Sin embargo, se que es una buena muchacha y yo deseo que encuentre pronto su camino... —la Hermana le sonrió y despidiéndose, intentó salir de la oficina, pero tuvo que regresar sus pasos, para atender otra petición de su jefa—. Convoque a Candice a una reunión, quiero notificarle en persona esta decisión de darle un "descanso"... Y también, llame a la Señorita James, por favor.

— ¿Tessa James? —preguntó la Hermana para confirmar lo antes ordenado.

—Esa misma... Llámela...

—Ella...

—Ella tampoco tiene la vocación... —reveló la Madre Superiora—. Tessa se ha convertido en un constante dolor de cabeza... Tantas quejas sobre su estricto y exagerado comportamiento me tienen abrumada, la muchacha no sabe tratar con niños, ni tampoco con los ancianos... Mucho menos con las demás novicias. No podemos confiarle absolutamente nada... —dijo la Superiora, mientras la Hermana asentía y le daba la razón—. Lo mejor será que vaya a casa y medite su futuro... —concluyó con seguridad.

—Será como usted diga, Madre Superiora... Ambas novicias, estarán aquí en breve... —respondió la monja, antes de salir y comenzar con la tarea que le fue impuesta.

* * *

_Mansión Andrew_

Después de dos días negociando, Albert por fin pudo regresar a casa. Dejó las cuentas claras con sus socios en Ohio, y de inmediato viajó de vuelta a Chicago confiando ciegamente en que allá, todo estaría tranquilo y que llegaría a relajarse.

Sin embargo, al llegar a casa, se dio cuenta de que la tranquilidad estaba lejos de llegar a su vida.

Apenas se sentó frente a su escritorio, se percató de que un drama más, estaba a punto de suceder.

Su mirada azul se deslizó por un cheque que le había sido devuelto. La cantidad que observó en el, no era para nada austera. Sin embargo, la persona a la que le habían otorgado ese beneficio, había rechazado el dinero sin siquiera pensarlo.

Una burlona sonrisa, se dibujó en sus labios y sin poder evitarlo, dejó que una carcajada se le escapara.

—Ella cree que puede recompensarlo, con algo tan ordinario como el dinero... —expresó Albert, al tiempo que tomaba el pedazo de papel y lo destruía.

—Obviamente, no lo conoce tanto como tú... —le hizo saber George con diversión—. Supongo que la Tía Abuela Elroy estará muy ofendida, cuando entere de lo que ha pasado ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Albert se llevó las manos a la cabeza y luego de liberar un profundo suspiro, respondió:

—Lo único que puedo hacer, es confrontarlos... —admitió con algo de temor—. Esa es la manera en la que mi Tía entenderá.

Albert respiró con dificultad y luego se aflojo la corbata.

—Te noto algo preocupado ¿Qué sucedió en Ohio? —cuestionó el asistente.

—No sucedió nada... Todos los contratos están firmados... —el rubio miró fijamente a su amigo y confesó—. Más bien estoy preocupado por lo que puede pasar... Con todo esto...

— ¿Con la Señorita Candy y el joven Grandchester? —cuestionó George, al tiempo que Albert asentía.

—Tengo miedo por ella... Y por su futuro...

—Jamás te gustó la idea de que la Señorita estuviera en un convento... —le recordó George.

—Estás en lo cierto, nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso, sin embargo, tampoco me gusta que la pobre Candy siga estando en una constante encrucijada.

George asintió y luego agregó:

—Será la encrucijada definitiva... —mencionó convencido—. Y tiene que enfrentarla. Es normal que desees protegerla, pero la Señorita Candy, debe vivir esto...

Albert afirmó con la cabeza, pero no respondió nada... Los recuerdos de una llorosa Candy le saquearon la mente _¿Cómo confiársela de nuevo a Terry? _se preguntó, recordando lo difícil que habían sido las cosas para la muchacha. Terry le había roto el corazón y eso, él no podía olvidarlo tan fácilmente.

— ¿Y bien? —insistió George—. ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu Tía y el joven Grandchester?

—Dejaré que las cosas sigan su curso —concluyó el muchacho—. Llama a Terry y a la Tía, tendremos una reunión y arreglaré esto...

—Será una reunión bastante interesante —dijo George con voz burlona, mientras se daba la media vuelta y caminaba hasta la puerta.

El rubio y joven patriarca de los Andrew, solo se limitó a sonreír... Pues sabía que la palabra "Interesante" quedaba muy corta. Solo Dios sabía que iba resultar de aquella reunión.

* * *

_Convento de la Sagrada Familia_

Tessa, suspiró con verdadera pesadez, y luego arrojó los vestidos al interior de su maleta. Furiosa y en total silencio, la chica se dedicó a empacar todas sus pertenencias. No eran muchas, pero sentía que estaba arrojando su vida entera. Odiaba sentirse así...

Que mandaran a volar a Candice White... Lo entendía... ¡Candice era un desastre! No estaba hecha para ser miembro de la Congregación... Pero ¿Y ella? ¿Ella por qué estaba siendo echada? ¡No podía creerlo!

Unos pequeños pasos se escucharon sobre el piso de su celda y entonces supo que "La Metiche" estaba llegando.

—No lo comprendo... —mencionó Candy, tomando asiento sobre la pequeña cama, dirigiendo sus enormes ojos verdes hacía Tessa.

—Ni yo tampoco —le respondió la chica, con evidente enfado.

La rubia sonrió con alegría y honesta, como solía serlo, expresó su sentir:

—Tendremos vacaciones... —murmuró, riendo—. Yo creí que nos las darían hasta el siguiente año, antes de entrar a la siguiente etapa... ¡Es perfecto! ¿Sabes? He extrañado mucho a mis madres...

— ¡Estas vacaciones son una completa tontería! —exclamó la joven James, al tiempo que Candy la miraba con extrañeza, pues no comprendía el berrinche que estaba haciendo _¿Qué tiene de malo ir a casa? _Pensaba Candy.

— ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

Preguntó la rubia y pecosa muchacha, quién con aquella simple cuestión, le puso los nervios de punta a su enojona compañera. Tessa, cuyos ojos grises relampagueaban, de inmediato le respondió:

— ¡Candy, no puedo creer que me preguntes eso!

—Pues, realmente no te entiendo, Tess... —declaró Candy con honestidad—. Si es una sorpresa, saber que vamos a tener vacaciones, pero no deberías estar tan enojada... Tu familia estará muy feliz al verte.

Tessa negó y con voz llorosa lanzó una cuestión.

— ¿Sabes para qué nos han dado estas vacaciones? —le preguntó molesta.

—Para tomar un descanso, nos los dijo la Madre Superiora... —respondió Candy, convencida.

— ¡Ay por favor! No seas ilusa... ¡Lo están haciendo porque es la hora de ponernos a prueba! Para eso nos mandan este verano a casa...

Candy se encogió de hombros y después declaró:

—Apenas tenemos un año como novicias.. Ponernos a prueba, suena innecesario...

—Todo esto es culpa de la Hermana Margaret... ¡Seguro que ella es la que ha tenido esta tonta idea! —replicó Tessa—. Pensé que por ser inglesa, sería más estricta con nuestra formación... Pero no ha sucedido así.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que fue la Hermana Margaret?

— ¡Porque es ella quien nos analiza! Ella le reporta todo a la Madre Superiora, se de buena fuente que este descanso es como una prueba para las más débiles... Mira, ya se que la Hermana Margaret y tú son viejas conocidas... Pero ella no acaba de gustarme —Tessa la miró retadoramente y añadió—. No me parece muy capaz... Pienso que no es lo suficientemente estricta... Si ella es quien ocupará el puesto de la Madre Superiora ¡Yo pienso marcharme a otro convento!

— ¡La Hermana Margaret es completamente capaz! —espetó Candy con energía—. No la juzgues con tanta severidad... Ella sabe lo que hace.

Tessa James, ya no respondió nada mas, tomó su maleta, la colocó debajo de la cama y salió de la celda. Dejando a Candy, con la palabra en la boca.

La chica rubia se molestó mucho con su testaruda compañera, por lo que tuvo que meditar y orar por varios minutos. La ira y sus demostraciones, eran algo que no se podía permitir.

Mas tarde, cuando por fin se tranquilizó, Candy se dirigió hasta su celda y comenzó hacer su maleta. Cuando ya la tuvo lista, salió del lugar y se dirigió a las oficinas.

Deseaba platicar con la Hermana Margaret. Solo de esa forma, le daría paz a su alma.

Para su mala fortuna, la Hermana estuvo ocupada toda la tarde, pero después de la merienda, Candy no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse a ella y al ver que finalmente se dirigía a su oficina, se apresuró para alcanzarla.

—Hola Candy... ¿Lista para ir a tu hogar? —le preguntó la Hermana, con voz alegre.

—Si Hermana... Estoy muy lista —Candy sonrió y luego se sentó en la silla, frente al escritorio de la monja—. He venido a despedirme de usted... —la chica se encogió de hombros y con pena, tuvo que admitir...—. Quizá mañana no pueda hacerlo... Ya sabe... No soy nada madrugadora.

La Hermana Margaret rió con diversión y luego asintió.

—Me alegra que hayas venido... Gracias por acordarte de mi, Candy...

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar y luego, tomando valor, Candy quiso despejar la duda que la aquejaba.

—Ha sido una sorpresa, saber que vamos a tener vacaciones, y que estaremos fuera todo el verano... ¿Este descanso es otra prueba? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—En este descanso, tendrás la oportunidad de reflexionar... Y bueno, si... En cierto modo es una prueba más... Que ustedes salgan y practiquen lo aprendido, es la única forma en la que sabremos si están hechas para llevar con dignidad los hábitos —la Hermana Margaret sonrió y luego estuvo lista para aceptar—. Tessa estaba furiosa... Me da un poco de pena con ella.

—No se que le pasa... Jamás la vi actuando de esa forma.

La Hermana suspiró y luego, respondió con honestidad.

—Ella tiene miedo, Candy...

—Pero... ¿Por qué?

—Teme regresar a casa y enfrentarse al motivo por el cual huyó... Tessa, ha venido por voluntad propia al convento, pero lo ha hecho por las razones equivocadas... Su alma está llena de temor y es por eso que no desea irse a casa.

— ¿Por razones equivocadas? —preguntó la temerosa jovencita.

—Ha venido aquí para refugiarse... Candy, tú ya sabes que este lugar no es un refugio —aseveró la Hermana—. El Convento de la Sagrada Familia es una institución, en la que formamos el futuro de nuestra congregación... No somos un escudo...

—Comprendo, tiene toda la razón, Hermana Margaret... —sonrió Candy, deseando ocultar su nerviosismo—. Ya debo irme... —anunció con prisa—. La veré luego... Cuando las vacaciones concluyan...

La Hermana Margaret sonrió, pero lo hizo de forma tan misteriosa, que Candy se sintió muy rara al respecto.

—Antes de que te vayas... Déjame entregarte esto —mencionó con alegría—. Tu primo Archibald estuvo aquí y dejó esta misiva para ti...

—Una carta... Pero... ¿Cuando fue que Archie vino?

La Hermana aclaró sutilmente su garganta y luego respondió:

—Hace algunos días, vino a platicar conmigo y saber como te encuentras.

—Hace mucho tiempo que Archie no me escribe... —recalcó Candy, mirando la carta.

—Tiene otras responsabilidades, Candy, él trabaja mucho, pues ocupa un lugar muy importante en los negocios de tu familia, debes comprenderlo.

—Lo hago... —sonrió ella con lástima, no podía negar que estaba herida, no tuvo noticias de Archie por tres meses y eso la llenaba de tristeza —Ya debo irme... Hermana...

—Que te vaya bien, Candy... —le dijo la religiosa—. Que Dios te acompañe e ilumine tu camino...

—Gracias Hermana Margaret.

—De nada hija...

Le dijo la monja, antes de verla partir, mostrando una sonrisa traviesa. Convencida de que aquellas vacaciones, cambiarían la vida de esa dulce muchacha... Ella sabía que cuando la viera de nuevo, las cosas ya no serían iguales.

* * *

_Mansión Andrew_

La Tía Abuela Elroy se sintió tremendamente insultada al saber que su invitado especial, había rechazado la recompensa.

Estaba escandalizada... La suma de dinero que puso en ese bendito cheque ¡Era más que satisfactoria! _¿Qué más quiere ese muchacho?_ Se preguntó en sus adentros, al tiempo que tomaba el camino hacia el despacho se su sobrino mayor.

Albert la había mandado llamar en la tarde... Pero ella no había atendido su llamado. No había tenido tiempo... Dos de las mujeres más importantes de la Sociedad de Chicago la tuvieron entretenida todo el tiempo y por lo tanto ni el intento hizo por presentarse ante el patriarca.

Por su mente, jamás pasó el hecho de que el joven Grandchester hubiera rechazado su jugosa recompensa… Sin embargo su sobrino Archie la enteró de todo, apenas despidió a sus amigas.

— ¿Cómo le fue en su reunión Tía? —le preguntó Albert, al verla ingresar al estudio.

—Me fue bien... —declaró ella con evidente molestia—. Sin embargo... Al reunirme con Archie,m,e encuentro con que Terruce no quiere mi regalo...

Albert la ayudó a sentarse y luego le sonrió, sintiéndose un tanto divertido, pues como siempre, la Tía Abuela estaba ahogándose en un vaso de agua.

—Él es así... ¿Qué le digo Tía? Tendrá que aprender a tratarlo.

—Archie me lo advirtió... Me dijo que era un tanto rebelde... Pero ¡Se ha quedado corto! —exclamó la vieja Elroy—. ¡Ese muchachito es una grosería andando!

Albert rió... Y la Tía Abuela suspiró con pesadez.

—No es un chico malo... Se lo aseguro... —Albert tomó las manos de su Tía y le confesó—. Mire... Realmente él no tenía planeado pedir nada... Pero ya lo he convencido de platicar con usted Tía Abuela —expresó Albert con tono tranquilo—. Yo se que a un entendimiento llegarán...

—Me parece perfecto, porque sabes muy bien que no me gusta estar endeudada... —advirtió Elroy—. Soy de las personas que pagan absolutamente todos los favores que me hacen... —Albert sonrió y afirmó con su cabeza—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pedirá a cambio?

—Será mejor que sea él mismo, quien responda esa pregunta... —mencionó Albert, evitando mirar a la vieja.

La Tía Abuela asintió y luego hizo una seña para que George abriera la puerta del estudio y dejara pasar al joven en cuestión.

—Buenos noches...

Saludó Terry educadamente, sentándose en el asiento que Albert le indicó.

—Buenas noches... —le respondió Elroy, tan amable, como pocas veces se mostraba—. Dígame... ¿Qué tal le ha resultado su estancia aquí? ¿Le atienden correctamente? —cuestionó ella con curiosidad.

—Todo es perfecto... Gracias, Señora... Agradezco su hospitalidad...

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted —Elroy lo miró fijamente y luego le hizo saber—. Lo que ha hecho por mi sobrino Stear y por toda la familia Andrew, sin duda, lo coloca como nuestra principal prioridad...

—Agradezco todas las atenciones que me han brindado.

—Mi sobrino Archie me ha dicho que usted, ha rechazado el cheque que le hice llegar... ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Porque no lo quiero —respondió Terry con cuidado—. No me lo tome a mal... Pero me gustaría que usted sepa, de una vez, que yo no soy amante del dinero...

Elroy reprobaba aquella actitud. El dinero siempre servía... ¡El dinero era lo mejor que le podía pasar a una persona! Pero el chico, se negaba a recibirlo, por lo que no dudó en lanzar otra oferta.

—Entonces... Será mejor que usted me diga, que es lo que desea... Porque yo quiero pagar su acción, a como de lugar... No estaré a gusto, hasta que mi deuda quede saldada.

—Usted no me debe nada, Señora...

Elroy negó enérgicamente con la cabeza... Ella, no estaba de acuerdo.

—Es cuestión de principios... Quizá cualquier otra familia, lo dejaría todo así... Pero nuestro Clan no actúa de esa forma... Así que le pido que medite y me diga que es lo que desea.

El joven la miró, pero no supo que responder... ¿Qué se creía esa mujer? _¿El Genio de la Lámpara Maravillosa?_ Terry rió en sus adentros y después de pensarlo, decidió perder la vergüenza y confesar lo que en realidad añoraba.

—No es que quiera abusar de su confianza... —declaró con cautela—. Pero... Si... Si hay algo que quiero —le dijo él con seguridad—. Quiero algo muy específico.

—Dígamelo... Entre mas pronto lo platiquemos, mas rápido pondremos manos a la obra —dijo Elroy con algo de impaciencia.

—Quiero a su sobrina... —le dijo de forma tajante, sorprendiendo a la vieja por completo.

Elroy Andrew hizo un gesto de inconformidad y luego respondió:

—Sin duda, usted es un insolente...

—Solo estoy siendo honesto... Usted misma me ha pedido que hable... Y bueno... Eso es lo que deseo... La mano de su sobrina, en matrimonio.

La matriarca de los Andrew, suspiró hondo y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy consciente de que mi sobrina, es una chica que llama la atención de cualquier caballero... —le dijo sabedora de la belleza que "su sobrina" poseía—. Pero me temo que tendré que pedirle, que medite muy bien su petición.

—No hay nada que reflexionar, amo a su sobrina...

La mirada de Albert, se encontró con la de George y sorprendidos se mostraron ¿Se había atrevido a decir la palabra "amor" delante de la Tía? Los hombres apenas podían creerlo.

— ¿Amarla? Santo Dios... Jovencito, no creo que tenga idea de lo que es el amor...

—Le aseguro que tengo una gran idea de lo que significa ese sentimiento...

— ¿Desde cuando la ama?

—Desde siempre...

—Disculpe que me entrometa en lo que no me importa... Pero desde que yo recuerdo, usted ha rechazado a mi sobrina ¿Cómo es que de pronto, viene aquí y me dice que la ama? —Elroy negó con la cabeza—. Además... Yo misma le digo que esos rechazos realmente tienen un buen fundamento, Elisa no le conviene, se lo digo de todo corazón.

La carcajada de Albert, se escuchó por todo el estudio, así como también, la burlona risa de Terry Grandchester, quien con un gesto dramático, desechó la descabellada posibilidad.

—Es de mala educación reírse así... —expresó la inconforme y molesta Tía Abuela.

—Lo lamento Tía... — Albert se acercó y posó un beso sobre la frente de la vieja—. Sin embargo creo que nuestras risas son comprensibles, porque Terry jamás querría contraer matrimonio con Elisa Leagan...

—Ni porque mi vida, dependiera de ello... —agregó Terry con diversión.

— ¿De qué sobrina me habla entonces? —preguntó ella con temor, pues sabia que Elisa era la única sobrina casadera.

—Le hablo de Candy, por supuesto —dijo Terry, al tiempo que sonreía con suficiencia—. Ella es la mujer que amo... —afirmó convencido, haciendo que Elroy se sorprendiera nuevamente—. Lo que quiero, es que usted la invite a la reunión en Lakewod y que me de su aprobación para acercarme a ella y cortejarla...

—Pero... ¡Candice es una Novicia! ¡Santo Dios! ¿Cómo se le ocurre pedirme semejante barbaridad?

—No será Novicia por más tiempo...

—Pero...

—Por favor, eso es lo único que deseo y se que usted puede lograrlo, Señora Elroy.

—Usted es muy arrogante jovencito... ¿Cree que las monjas van a dejarla salir, solo porque usted lo dice? ¡Está loco! ¿Cómo pretende que yo la saque de ahí? —expresó escandalizada—. Lo que pide es imposible… —agregó manoteando e intentando levantándose de su asiento, con la intención de marcharse.

—De eso ya me encargué... —respondió Terry, mirándola, engreído y sonriente—. Ya he logrado que Candy salga de ese lugar... La misma Madre Superiora lo aceptó.

La Matriarca no lo comprendía... ¿Cómo era que ese jovencito, había logrado aquello? Tomó asiento de nuevo... ¿Ese chico no tenía límites?

—Tía Abuela, Candy va pasar el verano en su hogar, la Madre Superiora del convento, le ha dado unas vacaciones... —le anunció Albert, entregándole el permiso, que esa tarde había llegado—. No tiene por que preocuparse. Usted solo tiene que invitarla Tía... Después de todo, esa reunión es para toda la familia... Candy no puede faltar a una reunión así... Yo mismo puedo invitarla, pero mejor seria que la invitación, sea de su parte...

— ¿Cómo lograron sacarla de ahí? El convento es muy estricto... —la Tia Abuela dirigió su mirada hacia Albert y este de inmediato respondió...

—A mi ni me veas... Yo no tuve que ver en eso... —dijo con seriedad—. Esto es algo que solo Archie y Terry saben...

—No hice nada ilegal... Si eso es lo que le preocupa —advirtió Terry.

La Tía Abuela se mostró preocupada y luego observó a su sobrino.

— ¿Qué sucede Tía? Terry ya pidió algo como recompensa y usted estaba ansiosa por recompensarlo ¿No?

—No se si podré recompensarlo... Digo... Candice, ya eligió su camino ¿Cómo la van convencer de lo contrario?

—Usted le pedirá que se quede en Lakewood por algunas semanas y yo me encargaré de convencerla... —dijo Terry con una sonrisa—. Déjelo en mis manos...

Elroy suspiro hondo y después de mucho pensarlo, asintió. Haciendo que el joven Grandchester, sonriera emocionado.

—George... —lo llamó la Tía con debilidad.

—Dígame...

—Enviaré la invitación formal al Hogar de Pony... Serás el encargado de llevarla.

—Si, Señora...

Terry sonrió conforme, con aquella petición. Mientras Albert también sonreía, pero él lo hacía con nerviosismo, pues solo Dios sabía, lo que iba suceder cuando Candy llegará a Lakewood y se encontrara con ese tumulto de sorpresas, listas para saquear su corazón por completo.

La actitud de Albert, no pasó desapercibida para Terry y con un hueco en el corazón, desvió la mirada, aguardando el momento en el que pudiera hablar a solas con él y entonces pedirle que le respondiera una pregunta que tenía atorada en la garganta y que sinceramente, no deseaba cuestionar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el calvario que Terry había sufrido en las dos últimas semanas parecía ya no importar.

Mientras se preparaba para viajar a Lakewood, pudo darse cuenta de que todo lo vivido, había valido la pena. Aún no podía cantar victoria, pero sabía que la gloria ya no estaba lejos.

_"Candy saldrá de ese convento... __No te desesperes..."_

Le dijo Eleanor Baker, el día que se encontraron. Cuando Terry se comunicó con ella, para darle cuenta de su paradero, Eleanor viajó a Chicago y sostuvo una amigable platica con él.

Haciendo uso de sus disfraces, ambos se encontraron en el Hotel Lex. Y charlaron:

_"Cuando me llamaste y me contaste lo de Susana, lo primero que hice fue ir a ver a Robert..." _

_"Madre... No debiste hacerlo..."_

_"Él me dijo que dejar que Sussie diera conocer la noticia, era lo más conveniente para ti, porque eres un caballero... En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero Susana se aprovechó de la situación... Y a mi parecer se ha puesto como víctima"_

_"No debes preocuparte... Cuando llegue el momento, la verdad saldrá a la luz... Cuando regrese al teatro, querrán saber mi versión y yo se las daré..."_

_"Tendrás que proteger a Candy... Así que trata de tranquilizar ese comportamiento tuyo..."_

_"Yo haré hasta lo imposible por defender mi relación con Candy... No te preocupes..."_

Un par de golpes en la puerta, hizo que Terry renunciara a sus recuerdos. El castaño cerró su maleta y luego, dirigiéndose hasta la enorme y fina puerta que adornaba la habitación, dio el paso a su visitante.

—Tienes que ver esto... —le dijo Stear, al tiempo que le daba el periódico del día.

Terry tomó el periódico y vio la foto de Karen Klyss, adornando uno de los artículos de la zona de entretenimiento.

**"El león no es como lo pintan"**

Leyó en el encabezado, imaginándose el contenido de la noticia.

Y no se equivocó. Karen había generado un verdadero escándalo, pues había salido en su defensa, alegando que Susana Marlowe era una "chantajista profesional" y que quien creyera lo que decía, estaba siendo engañado.

Terry no sabía si reír o llorar... Karen era una impertinente. Sin embargo, al final tuvo que aceptar que ella había hecho más por él, que el mismísimo Robert Hathaway.

—No se tú, pero yo adoro a esa mujer —dijo Stear, recordando a la guapa Karen Klyss.

—Es una gran amiga... —aceptó Terry—. Pero está enteramente loca...

— ¿Loca? Y yo que te iba decir que la quiero de cuñada... —mencionó Stear con ojos añoladores—. Una mujer así es lo que Archie necesita ¿No crees?

Terry soltó una carcajada y luego negó.

—Pobre Archie... No le desees esas cosas...

—Preséntasela... Y ya veremos...

—Algún día lo haré, pero no te aseguro nada... Karen es complicada.

— ¿Interrumpo? —cuestionó Albert, tocando en la puerta de la habitación.

Ambos chicos negaron y luego, el patriarca de la familia les dio un par de indicaciones, sobre como viajarían hasta la mansión de Lakewood. Stear acató la orden de inmediato y dirigió su silla de ruedas hasta la habitación de Patty, para avisarle que pronto se irían. Terry por su parte, se quedó ahí, pues Albert deseaba que viajará junto a él.

—George no estará disponible el día de hoy —anunció Albert—. Así que tú vienes conmigo...

Una vez frente al garaje, Albert prácticamente corrió para quiar una brillante cubierta y dejar al descubierto su lindo y lujoso Rolls Royce.

—Nunca tengo la oportunidad de manejarlo —aclaró el rubio con una traviesa sonrisa—. Pero te juro que soy un buen conductor.

Terry río y luego cuestionó

— ¿Debo entender que llegaremos vivos a Lakewood?

—Así es... Te prometo que llegarás vivo y te reunirás con tu rebelde novicia...

Terry obeservó muy atentamente a Albert y éste sosteniéndole la mirada, declaró:

—Tenía algunas dudas... Sobre ti... —le dijo con honestidad—. Pero ayer me dejaste muy claro que de verdad amas a Candy... —Albert le sonrió como en los viejos tiempos y sorprendiendo una vez más a Terry, agregó—. Se qué la harás muy feliz... No importa cuanto haya dudado antes... Ahora deposito toda mi confianza en ti Terry —el rubio le extendió su mano y Terry la estrechó.

—No voy a decepcionarte... Te lo juro... Gracias por confiar en mi, Albert.

Aquel apretón de manos esclareció de golpe todas las dudas que tenía Terry, pues estaba mas que claro, que Albert seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

Y mientras eso sucedía en la mansión de los Andrew, al otro lado de la ciudad; una joven mujer miraba con asombro el entorno que la rodeaba.

Su sorpresa estaba mas que justificada, pues un año y medio había pasado desde la ultima vez que vio aquel ruidoso, pero peculiar espectáculo.

Caminó fascinada, mientras observaba la calle repleta de personas: traseuntes, vendedores... Decenas de personas yendo y viniendo... Nada especial para la mayoría de la gente, pero para ella, era como salir a un mundo nuevo, Candy ya había olvidado como eran las cosas fuera del convento.

—Señorita Candy... —la llamó George Johnson, tomándola ligeramente del brazo e impidiendo que ella siguiera caminando.

— ¡Hola George! —saludó ella con entusiasmo, dándole un cordial abrazo.

—He venido por usted... La llevaré hasta el Hogar de Pony... —anunció el hombre, sonriéndole como pocas veces lo hacia.

—Oh George... Muchas gracias... Por venir por mi... —le dijo ella, permitiendo que el hombre le ayudara con su equipaje

—Intenté llegar a tiempo, para encontrarla en la puerta del convento, sin embargo no fue posible. —dijo George a manera de disculpa—. Pero muchacha me dijo que usted se había venido por este camino.

Candy asintió con su cabeza, comprendiendo que había sido su compañera Tessa, la que le había ayudado.

—Ella... ¿También viajará a su casa?

—Si... Ella viajará a Sunville... —declaró Candy, mirando a lo lejos y corroborando que Tessa aun no se marchaba—. ¿Podríamos llevarla? —cuestionó con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que si... Llámela... El automóvil está muy cerca.

Al principio, Tessa se negó a ser transportada, sin embargo, ante la insistencia de su rubía compañera, terminó por aceptar.

—Lamento... Haberme portado tan mal ayer... —le dijo Tessa, mientras esperaban a que George acercara el auto—. ¿Puedes disculparme?

Candy sonrió y luego afirmó con su cabeza:

—Por supuesto que si... —ella miró a su compañera y bondadosa como solía serlo le dijo—. No te preocupes, todos tenemos momentos buenos y momentos malos. Comprendo que te hayas sentido así.

—Gracias por entenderme... —contestó una avergonzada Tessa—. Tú siempre me entiendes, Candy...

—No tienes que agradecer... ¿Somos amigas no?

—Nunca he tenido amigas... Pero... Me alegra saber que eres la primera... —dijo Tessa, mostrando una sonrisa.

—Y a mi me alegra saber que por fin me has aceptado... —Candy le guiñó un ojo y luego corrió hasta el auto.

Tessa por su parte caminó con lentitud y luego observó por ultima vez, la fachada del convento. Prometiendo que regresaría y que su vida, volvería a la normalidad... Ni ella, ni Candy, se imaginaban que aquellas vacaciones, pondrían su mundo de cabeza.

**Continuará...**

* * *

No cumplí con publicar el domingo, ando con una bolsa en la cabeza, de la vergüenza que me da... Pero es que publico desde mi teléfono y es bastante complicado hacerlo así, sin embargo después de mucho trabajo aquí estoy, cumpliendo con lo acordado. Intentaré reinvindicarme con ustedes, así que les aviso que hoy ¡Hay doble capítulo!

**Vero, Skarlett Northman, Sabrina Weasley, Becky 70, Dalia, Darling Eveling, Iris Adriana, Dulce Lu, Liz Carter, Laura Grandchester, Estefani y Tere, Candy Blanca Y a quienes firman como Invitados...**

Gracias por sus valiosos comentarios y por los jalones de oreja por recordarme que tengo que publicar jaja. Estoy corta de tiempo para agradecer una por una, es una pena no poder charlar un rato, pero apuesto a que lo que realmente quieren es leer es la segunda parte de este capítulo, así que no les entretengo mas... ¡Pasen a leer! Y aquí nos vemos pronto. Saludos!


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO" **

Capítulo 5 (Segunda parte)

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Hogar de Pony, Illinois, mayo de 1919_

Como era de esperarse, la llegada de Candy, llenó de alegría a todos los habitantes del Hogar de Pony.

Para las Señoritas, había sido una gran sorpresa saber que la muchacha, tendría un descanso, pero a pesar del inesperado suceso, estuvieron más que listas para darle la bienvenida. Ambas, prepararon la habitación de Candy y con gran entusiasmo, organizaron una pequeña fiesta, pues querían recibirla como ella se merecía.

...

_—No puedo creerlo... —expresó Jimmy Cartwright, cuando vio que Candy descendía del automóvil de los Andrew—. ¿Ese es el uniforme de su nueva escuela?_

_—Si... ¿Qué tiene de malo? —respondió la Hermana María._

_—Pues... Parce una monja... —mencionó el chico, frunciendo el ceño._

_—Ella es una novicia... Tendrá que estudiar unos años más, para poder ser una monja —aclaró __la hermana, con el afán de que ahí terminara el asunto, pero Jimmy insistió:_

_— ¿Candy será una monja? _

_La pregunta del muchacho, terminó por molestar a la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony fue quien, rápidamente, salió al rescate._

_—Así es... —la Señorita posó su mano en el hombro del jovencito y dijo—. Ese es el camino que ella eligió..._

_—Pero las monjas no se casan ¿Verdad Señorita Pony? —cuestionó otro niño, con tristeza._

_—Ciertamente... No se casan... —declaró la Hermana Maria. _

_— Y entonces... ¿Cómo podrá casarse con él? —preguntó la pequeña Beatrice, señalando un recorte de periódico en el que, orgulloso, se mostraba Terry Grandchester._

_Las madres de Candy, se miraron consternadas, estaban seguras de que se habían desecho de todos los recortes del actor. Al notar que la joven llegaba hasta la puerta, la Señorita Pony, le pidió el recorte a Beatrice y sin pensarlo lo dobló y lo escondió entre la correspondencia que llevaba en las manos._

_—¡Bienvenida Candy! _

_Gritaron los chiquillos al unísono, acercándose hasta ella y llenándola de besos y abrazos._

_Las Señoritas, aún incómodas, miraron a la joven y tomando un respiro, decidieron deshacerse de aquella pesadumbre. Ambas mujeres, se dirigieron hacia donde Candy las esperaba_

_..._

—Estas vacaciones, definitivamente me han sorprendido... —dijo la Señorita Pony mirando a la joven rubia, por la ventana de su pequeña estancia—. ¿Usted cree que hayan castigado a Candy y por eso la enviaron de regreso? —preguntó a la Hermana Maria.

—Conociendo a Candy, no tengo la menor duda de que ese convento esté de cabeza... —admitió la monja con una sonrisa—. Sin embargo creo que este permiso, nada tiene que ver con eso... —la Hermana Maria sabía que el noviciado, era una etapa en la que las aspirantes a ser religiosas, aún tenían un grado muy aceptable de libertad, ella pudo visitar a su familia siendo novicia, así que no pensó que hubiera algo raro, detrás de la visita de Candy.

Parecía mentira que hubiera transcurrido más de un año, desde que la muchacha se marchará a la ciudad de Chicago, para formar parte de las novicias del Convento de la Sagrada Familia.

La Hermana María, nunca se hubiera imaginado, que su rebelde muchacha, duraría tanto... Ella, había estado en contra de la idea de que Candy se convirtiera en monja, incluso pensó que la muchacha se rendiría muy pronto, sin embargo una grata sorpresa, se llevó al estar consciente que el tiempo había pasado, y de que Candy no había emitido queja alguna... Si Dios estaba seguro de que su hija debía seguir, entonces, ella se sentiría muy feliz por la muchacha. Después de todo, le halagaba saber que elegía su ejemplo.

La Señorita Pony, era quién estaba altamente preocupada, pues de pronto, le parecía que Candy no debía estar encerrada en ese convento... Ella apoyó a la rubia en todo momento, no quiso llevarle la contra, porque pensaba, que la chica se desanimaría al ver lo estricta que era la Madre Superiora de aquella Congregación, pero para su desgracia, nada de eso sucedió. La joven simplemente no desistió.

Los papeles habían cambiado, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos mujeres decía nada y por el contrario, se mostraban contentas y comprensivas con Candy.

—No le agradó la idea de presentarse en Lakewood —admitió la Hermana Maria.

—Noté su decepción cuando el señor George se lo dijo... Pero... ¿Qué puede hacer? Es su obligación presentarse con su familia... —la Señorita Pony tomó asiento frente a su escritorio y añadió—. Por otro lado, hay otro tema que me gustaria tratar con usted... ¿Tenemos tiempo, verdad?

—Claro que si... Dígame... ¿De qué quiere que hablemos?

La Señorita Pony extendió un periódico sobre el escritorio, mostrando a la hermana, el espacio vacío que yacía entre las páginas.

—Así que... Fue de aquí, de donde Beatrice sacó el recorte —dijo la Hermana Maria, sonriendo ante la ocurrencia de la chiquilla.

—Pero eso no es todo... —la Señorita indicó el artículo que en el periódico estaba y la Hermana, de inmediato lo leyó.

Al concluir, la monja se encogió de hombros y luego declaró:

—No creo que venga aquí. Este muchacho tiene otras cosas que hacer, otra vida... No... No creo que se presente aquí —la Hermana negó con la cabeza y luego puntualizó—. Aquí dice que terminó su relación hace meses... Así que podemos irnos olvidando de que llegará aquí para arruinar la vida de Candy una vez más.

—Pero... ¿Y si viene? —cuestionó con añoranza la Señorita, ignorando el rechazo que su amiga ya le había otorgado al joven actor.

—Si viene, le comunicaremos que Candy es monja y ya, tendrá que irse... —la monja decidió terminar con el tema y entonces mencionó—. Iré a preparar la mesa... La veré en un rato, Señorita Pony.

La vieja Pony asintió, y dejó que su amiga se marchara. Ya cuando estuvo a solas, rogó a Dios iluminara el camino de Terruce Grandchester y lo guiará a la felicidad, ella no sabia que había pasado entre Candy y él, pero a pesar de los pesares, le deseaba lo mejor... Y si lo mejor estaba al lado de Candy, pues entonces que así fuera... Ella no dudaría en apoyarlos hasta lograr que fueran felices.

* * *

__Lakewood, Illinois__

— ¿Qué vamos hacer si Candy se desmaya?

Aquella pregunta, le causó una gran ternura a Patty, quien sin dudarlo, acarició el rostro de su novio y luego le respondió:

—Si ella se desmaya, la atenderemos y le ayudaremos a despertar... —dijo la muchacha con simpleza—. Querido, no debes preocuparte por eso... —añadió posando un tierno beso en su mejilla—. Además, Candy es una chica muy fuerte... Es mucho mas fuerte que ninguna... De verdad que no he conocido alguien tan valiente como ella.

—En eso Patty tiene razón... —admitió Archie—. Candy es muy fuerte y mucho más valiente que tú y yo juntos... —expresó haciendo que su hermano frunciera el ceño.

—Si... Es una chica fuerte... Eso no está a discusión —aceptó Stear—. Pero por más valiente que sea... La gran verdad es que, nadie está preparado para ver a un muerto.

—Stear, tú no estás muerto... —mencionó Patty, dandole un pequeño jalón de orejas, mismo que él joven aceptó con una sonrisa, luego, ajustando sus gafas Stear mencionó:

—De acuerdo... Dejaré la paranoia... Pero será mejor que tengan preparadas las sales o como quiera que se llamen esas cosas, que hacen despertar a los que sufren desmayos.

La carcajada de Archie fue inevitable:

—Lo bueno es que estás dejando la paranoia a un lado... —le dijo el muchacho entre risas—. No imagino como sería si la paranoia se adueñara de ti.

—Deja de burlarte ¿Quieres? —reclamó Stear, arrojándole una servilleta.

—¡Pues deja de comportarte como una gallina! —contestó Archie retadoramente, arrojándole de vuelta su servilleta.

Patty observó a los dos hermanos y optó por detener aquello que parecía ser el detonante de una más de sus infantiles peleas.

—Será mejor que nos calmemos... No es bueno discutir en la mesa —mencionó haciendo que Stear y Archie se avergonzaran y decidieran tranquilizarse—. Mejor hay que irnos preparando para recibir a Candy... ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe donde está Terry?

Ambos muchachos negaron...

—Debe estar dormido —dijo Archie.

—O quizá la Tía Abuela lo tiene secuestrado y lo ha obligado a escuchar una vez mas sus aventuras con la Realeza... —mencionó Stear.

Patty frunció el ceño y luego negó.

—Yo no lo he visto en toda la mañana... Ni siquiera vino a desayunar con nosotros... ¿Dónde podrá estar?

La respuesta a esa interrogante, solo la tenía el mismo Terry. Quien había salido a explorar la mansión y sus alrededores.

El joven actor tomó el libreto que contenía la obra completa de "Hamlet" y decidió canalizar todo su nerviosismo en algo positivo. Comenzó a estudiar sus lineas, buscando así, distraerse en algo.

Leyó el primer capítulo sin problemas, pero al repasar, se dio cuenta de que no estaba reteniendo ni una sola línea. Él ya sabía de memoria varios de los diálogos, pero en ese momento, no podía recordar nada, ni siquiera una sola frase...

Su positivismo cayó directamente al bote de la basura, y un tanto molesto, dejó el libreto a un lado.

Necesitaba un cigarrillo...

Realmente lo deseaba... Pero dejar de fumar, era algo que se había propuesto llevar a cabo. La propuesta fue tan seria, que inclusive ya no compró tabaco. Pues se había jurado no volver a perder el control con aquél vicio.

Al encontrarse sin nada mas que hacer, Terry permitió que sus ojos se recrearan con el extenso lago que adornaba el paisaje.

Chicago era maravilloso, no podía negarlo, ofrecía todo lo que una gran urbe podía otorgar. Le gustaba mucho y se sentía cómodo... Pero no había nada como viajar fuera del bullicio y respirar el aire limpio del campo. El verde que adornaba aquellos terrenos, era diferente a cualquier otro verde que hubiera visto.

Hacía tanto tiempo que vivía en la inmerso en la "Gran Manzana", que se le había olvidado como lucía un lugar mas natural.

_"Lakewod es un buen lugar para vivir..."_

Terry sonrió al recordar a Candy. La forma en que lo miraba mientras platicaba con él, era por demás significativa... Era como si lo tratara de invitar a conocer ese lindo lugar...

—Ahora estoy aquí, Candy... —mencionó en voz alta—. ¿Qué se supone que harás conmigo, Señorita Pecas? —preguntó mostrando una diabólica, pero muy bella sonrisa... La misma que siempre esbozaba cuando se trataba de Candy White—. ¿Qué voy hacer yo contigo? —agregó con picardía, imaginando el momento en que tuviera a la rubia frente a él.

Tomó el libreto y se dispuso a regresar a la mansión. Mas valía que se preparara. Pues la hora en que Candy llegaría, se estaba acercando.

* * *

_Hogar de Pony_

—La verdad es que yo no quiero ir... —mencionó Candy, al tiempo que abrazaba a la Señorita Pony—. No quiero...

—Hija... La Familia Andrew, es tu familia ¿Cómo puedes negarte a ir y saludarles? —la regañó sutilmente la vieja Pony—. Ellos están a tu cargo y aunque seas mayor de edad, ante las leyes sigues siendo miembro de su clan... Además pagan tu educación y tus gastos... Ir a visitarles suena como lo mínimo que debes hacer por ellos.

—Yo nunca he sido del agrado de la Tía Abuela Elroy... —expresó Candy—. ¿Cómo es que de pronto quiere verme?

Ella mostró a la Señorita la elegante invitación y luego esperó una respuesta.

—Tú mas que nadie, has recibido muchas enseñanzas en los últimos meses... —aseveró la Señorita—. Estoy muy segura de que el prejuicio no es algo que te hayan inculcado en el convento ¿O si?

Candy negó avergonzada.

—Candy... —le llamó la Hermana Maria, quien hasta ese momento se había quedado callada—. El Señor Johnson está por llegar y será mejor que te prepares para ir con él... Es un buen hombre y no sería justo que le hicieras esperar... Ni a él, y mucho menos a tu familia...

—Ustedes son mi familia... —respondió la rebelde rubia.

—Claro que si... Nosotras somos tu familia —mencionó la religiosa—. Pero ellos te adoptaron y también son parte de ti... —la Hermana intentó conciliar y recalcó...—. Dios sabe cuanto has sufrido antes de que el Señor Albert revelara su identidad... Y no creas... Nosotros lo entendemos... Pero si la Señora Elroy está invitándote, es porque seguramente desea limar asperezas contigo... —la monja, limpió las lágrimas de la muchacha y añadió—. Una religiosa, no puede negarse a perdonar... Y eso ya lo sabes Candy... ¿Es que acaso no has aprendido nada?

La joven asintió... Y sin temor respondió:

—Si he aprendido...

—Entonces demuestralo, mi niña —pidió la Señorita Pony—. Demuestra todo eso que Dios y tus maestras te han enseñado...

—Animo Candy... Seca esas lágrimas y prepara todo... —le pidió la Hermana— . Estarás de vacaciones todo el verano... Tienes mucho tiempo para estar con nosotras y con los niños.

Después de quedarse sin excusas, Candy respiró hondo, se tranquilizó y les dijo:

—Tienen razón... Iré a Lakewood... Y... Regresaré en cuanto me sea posible —mencionó con cierta tristeza.

—Y nosotras... Aquí te estaremos esperando, hija... —le respondió la Señorita Pony, abrazandola y dándole ánimos.

Candy cumplió su promesa, alistó su equipaje y luego esperó pacientemente a que George llegara por ella. Por primera vez en su vida, estuvo lista a tiempo, pero de nada le valió, porque George no fue puntual. El hombre, parecía estar retrasado.

La joven resopló con enojo... Y luegó se recostó sobre un sofá, tenía que relajarse, lo sabía. Así que cerró los ojos, e intentó poner su mente en blanco.

Aquello no sirvió de nada, porque los gritos de los niños, la hicieron renunciar. Tanto ruido solo podía significar una cosa: George, había llegado.

La rubia tomó su pequeña maleta y luego se dirigió a la estancia. Mientras caminaba, pensó en que había armado un drama por nada... ¿Era malo que los Andrew la invitaran a su casa? Su interior le indicó que no... Definitivamente no era para tanto.

—Hola extraña... —la saludó una voz que ella no esperaba escuchar...

— ¡Albert! —gritó al ver al rubio, parado frente a ella.

— ¿No vas a saludarme? —preguntó él con tono serio, intentando que su voz no se quebrara ante la emoción que le provocaba ver a la chica.

Candy no dudó en acercarse a él y permitir que Albert la estrechara en sus brazos.

— ¡Has venido por mi! —le dijo ella con emoción— Me parece increíble Albert...

—Mas increíble me parece lo grande que luces... —Albert la alejó ligeramente y luego la miró con detenimiento—. Estás mas alta... —aceptó con una sonrisa... —. Y luces más hermosa de lo que yo recordaba... —añadió con diversión, al tiempo que la besaba con ternura sobre la frente.

—Que cosas dices...

—Solo la verdad... Señorita Andrew... —mencionó él, haciendo que el corazón de Candy se llenara de dicha—. ¿Y entonces? ¿Estás lista para ir a casa?

Aquella pregunta movió el mundo de Candy... "_¿Ir a casa?"_ ¿Es que aquella era su casa? Se cuestionó al tiempo que sentía una horrible culpabilidad... Pues dentro de su egoísmo, no fue capaz de recordar la bondad de Albert y el inmenso que había entre ellos.

— ¿Estás lista, Candy? —cuestionó el rubio nuevamente y ella, finalmente respondió...

—Estoy mas que lista... —contestó dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Anda... Despídete entonces —le pidió el rubio, mientras ella, se obedecía y abrazaba a sus melancólicas, pero a la vez emocionadas madres.

* * *

_Lakewood_

—Deben venir en camino... —dijo Archie, sentándose frente a Terry, quién yacía en el pequeño comedor que se encontraba en la terraza—. ¿No estarás arrepintiéndote o si? —cuestionó al verlo con aquel semblante tan serio.

— ¿Arrepentirme? ¿A estas alturas? —Terry negó—. No... Ya no hay tiempo para eso...

—Candy es la persona mas impuntual que conozco... —dijo Archie con fingida seriedad—. Te aseguro que tienes tiempo de sobra, para darte a la fuga...

El actor sonrió y sin temor contestó:

—Huir, no forma parte de mis planes... Mucho menos si se trata de que me atrape la Señorita Pecas...

— ¿Señorita Pecas? —Archie rió y luego dijo...—. No puedo creer que la llames así...

—Es de cariño... —aseguró Terry—. Y además... A ella le gusta...

El joven Conrnwell no estaba muy seguro de eso, ¿A qué chica le gustaba ser llamada así? Se preguntó con evidente incredulidad.

—No te me quedes viendo así Archie... —pidió el actor al ver la mirada que la otorgaba el joven.

— ¿Así conquistas a las chicas? ¿Con sobrenombres?

Terry se encogió de hombros...

—Creo que eso prueba que no soy lo que tú piensas... —expresó Terry, mostrando su arrogante sonrisa, aquella que Archie tanto odió en el pasado—. Definitivamente no soy un conquistador... Ni un casanova, ni nada de lo que siempre has pensado...

Archie no dijo nada más. Tal vez Terry no era un conquistador, pero sinceramente, tenía que aceptar que para no serlo, había triunfado en la vida... Pues se había llevado a la chica mas grandiosa que existía en el mundo entero.

El joven Cornwell aclaró su garganta y cambiando el tema dijo:

—Stear aparecerá primero ante ella y tú lo harás después, justo cuando le digamos que tú nos ayudaste.

—Estaré esperando... No te preocupes... Haré mi entrada triunfal en cuanto sea requerido.

Terry cumplió al pie de la letra... Veinte minutos después, bajó de la terraza y buscó un escondite justo en el lugar que Archie, le recomendó situarse.

Por su parte, Archie, Patty y Stear, discutieron una y otra vez, la forma en la que le darían la noticia a Candy. Pero a pesar de sus ideas, no llegaron a ponerse de acuerdo. Parecía que después de todo, las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

—Solo díganselo y ya... —pidió Stear, perdiendo la calma—. Porque si piensan darle miles de vueltas al asunto, todo saldrá mal... No la angustien, por favor.

—De acuerdo... —le dijo Patty—. Tienes razón... Lo mejor será decírselo de golpe... —afirmó la muchacha.

—Pues lo que vayamos hacer... ¡Tendremos que hacerlo ahora! —dijo Archie, percatándose del movimiento que comenzaba a generarse en la entrada de la mansión—. Dios Santo... Ellos ya están aquí...

— ¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Patty llevándose las manos a la cabeza...

—Quédate con Stear... Yo iré a recibirlos...

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Si...

Archie hizo uso de toda su fuerza emocional, para poder enfrentar lo que se avecinaba... Aun creía que Candy era una chica fuerte y que era mucho mas valiente que él, pero de todas formas, estaba preocupado. Y no precisamente por Stear, más bien lo estaba por lo que pudiera suceder con Terry.

— ¡Archie! —gritó la voz de Candy, mientras él esbozaba una sonrisa y agitaba su mano en señal de saludo—. ¡Hola Archie! —exclamó la rubia, quien desde el auto en movimiento lo saludaba.

_Hermosa..._

Pensó Archie, al verla... Siempre creyó que era bonita... Pero era increíble que luciera tan bien en aquella aburrida indumentaria, la cual se suponía que no debía hacerla bella.

Apenas el auto se detuvo, Candy bajó de el y luego corrió hasta donde se encontraba el chico Cornwell.

—Hola... Gatita... —mencionó Archie con cariño, posando un beso en la mejilla de la muchacha y enredándola en un cálido abrazo—. Bienvenida a casa... —añadió con emoción.

—Me da tanto gusto volver a verte... —le dijo Candy, mirándolo con melancolía—. Recibí tu carta... Y me ha gustado mucho la tarjeta... Gracias Archie...

—Espero que hayas pasado un feliz cumpleaños...

—Así fue... Gracias...

—Tengo un lindo regalo para ti... —reveló el muchacho, haciendo que Candy sonriera con entusiasmo—. Te lo daré mas tarde ¿De acuerdo?

—Si... —respondió ella, recordando que había dejado su equipaje en el coche—. Yo también... Traje algunos regalos para ustedes... —añadió con alegría.

Albert hizo una seña, desde donde estaba, indicándole a Archie, que él sería quien le revelaría la verdad a Candy. Archie asintió y luego, tomando la mano de la rubia, la acercó a él y la invitó a dirigirse a donde Albert ya los esperaba.

—Pequeña... Antes de que cualquier otra cosa pase... Quisiéramos que supieras algo...—expresó Albert, tomando la mano libre de la rubia e invitándola a tomar asiento en el pórtico.

—Soy toda oídos... —respondió la chica—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al ver que los jóvenes se miraban entre ellos...

_Por favor Dios... Que no sea nada malo_ Pidió la muchacha...

—No pasa nada... Solo queremos que sepas que alguien desea saludarte... —le dijo Albert, sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

— ¿La Tía Abuela? —preguntó Candy, con nerviosismo.

Albert asintió —Si... Ella también quiere hacerlo... Pero primero, hay otra persona que desea decirte "Hola"...

Candy frunció el ceño, pues aquello no le acaba de gustar ¿Alguien mas quería saludarla? Su corazón latió desesperado ¿Acaso era alguno de los Leagan? ¿Neil de nuevo?

—Hola Candy... —mencionó Stear, a espaldas de la muchacha, quien al escuchar su voz, se levantó de su asiento y volteó para buscarlo.

Los ojos verdes de la rubia, se abrieron con asombro y cuando al fin asimilaron aquella figura, se llenaron de inevitables lágrimas.

—Anthony siempre decía que eras mucho mas bonita cuando sonreías, que cuando llorabas... ¿Lo recuerdas? —le preguntó extendiendo su mano y ofreciéndosela a la muchacha, quien con debilidad, comenzó acortar la distancia que los separaba—. Si lo recuerdas... Entonces, házme el favor de honrar aquella frase y sonríeme Candy... Sonríeme y házme feliz...

La muchacha lloró aun más, pero eso no le impidió esbozar una sonrisa y llegar hasta donde estaba Stear. Una vez frente a él, acarició con ternura el rostro del muchacho, lo besó en la mejilla y luego se acercó aún más, para abrazarlo muy fuerte...

Aquella emotiva escena, fue admirada por Terry, desde el lugar donde se encontraba.

En el pasado, siempre se sintió muy celoso del cariño que había entre Candy y los hermanos Cornwell, no comprendía tanta afinifad entre ellos. Pero en ese momento, mientras veía a Candy con Stear, lo entendió todo.

Ellos eran una familia. No importaba si Candy no llevaba su sangre, ellos la amaban y la protegían como si de verdad la tuviera.

Los ojos de Terry, observaron con mucho detenimiento a la rubia, ella abandonó momentáneamente a Stear y se reincorporó para abrazar a Patricia O'Brien; eso permitió que el castaño tuviera la oportunidad de apreciarla mucho mejor. Recorrió su cuerpo de abajo, hacia arriba, admitiendo que aunque su atuendo de novicia la cubriera de los pies a la cabeza, él era perfectamente capaz de darse cuenta de que la chica se había desarrollado... Ya no era la niña que dejó de ver años atrás.

El guapo actor, permaneció alejado del grupo... Sintiéndose mas nervioso que nunca, pues le era completamente insoportable estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de lograr lo que tanto deseaba.

Al ver que Candy, miraba de un lado a otro y que era detenida por Albert, supo que su momento ya había llegado... Archie, quien sabía donde estaba él, le hizo una seña, indicándole que se acercara.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

El pequeño trayecto, desde el rincón donde estaba, hasta el punto donde Candy le esperaba, le pareció el camino mas largo que tuvo que atravesar. Sin embargo lo caminó con firmeza y gallardía.

Cuando Candy volteó y clavó sus ojos verdes en él, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y nada ni nadie existiera a su alrededor... _La amo... _Pensó Terry mientras ella se sonrojaba _La amo más que a nada en este mundo... _Aceptó dejando que la luz de aquella muchacha lo iluminara.

—Terry... —le llamó ella, cerrando sus ojos y tambaleándose ligeramente—. Yo...

El guapo actor no necesitó mas... Al verla perder el color de sus mejillas, acortó rápidamente la distancia y la tomó entre sus brazos, protegiéndola y sosteniéndola en su desmayo.

* * *

—Quiten esa cara... —dijo Stear, mientras miraba a su hermano y a su Tío—. Candy va estar bien... Solo ha sido un pequeño desmayo... —el inventor los vio con intenciones de entrar a la habitación y entonces los detuvo—. Será mejor que se queden donde están... Si es que quieren que ese plan de la reconciliación funcione... —advirtió mientras llamaba a Patty, para que lo apoyara—. Aprovechemos que no está la Tía Abuela y demosles libertad...

Tanto Albert, como Archie asintieron y más a fuerza que de ganas obedecieron a Stear, aunque claro, ninguno de los dos dejaba de preocuparse y de cuestionarse: "¿Qué demonios va hacer Terry para despertarla?"

Por fortuna, su duda fue esclarecida de inmediato, pues Patty les dijo:

—Terry tiene las sales aromáticas... —dijo ella con naturalidad—. Él ya sabe que hacer... No hay que preocuparse... —añadió sonriendo y apretando la mano de Stear con complicidad.

—Ya ven... Esperemos... Por favor... —pidió Stear, invitándolos a permitir que Candy y Terry se reencontraran a solas.

Dentro de la habitación, las cosas estaban tranquilas, Terry había hecho uso de toda su paciencia para lograr que Candy reaccionara. En ningún momento permitió que el pánico se adueñara de él y atendió tranquilamente a su amada.

—Candy... —expresó él, acariciando el rostro de la rubia muchacha—. Despierta Pecosa... Despierta... —le pidió mientras acercaba las sales aromáticas a la pequeña nariz de la muchacha... —. Despierta Candy... —insistió, posando sus labios sobre los de la chica, presionándolos con suavidad para dejar un tierno beso, sobre la boca de la rubia...

Al sentir que ella comenzaba a reaccionar, Terry sonrió con alegría y cual niño travieso se reincorporó y luego, se alejó un poco de la cama. Sabía lo orgullosa que era Candy y lo mucho que se molestaría si lo descubría tan cerca de ella... Eso sin contar lo que acaba de hacer... Estaba perfectamente consciente de que la había besado. Si Candy se enteraba, era capaz de armar un drama.

Él no iba a empezar el juego perdiendo...

Así que se hizo el desentendido y esperó a que Candy despertara.

— ¿Terry? —preguntó ella al verlo al otro extremo de la enorme cama.

—Si... Soy yo... —afirmó él con tranquilidad, para luego preguntar—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Candy se llevó la mano a la cabeza, ajustándose el velo y mientras se reincorporaba, preguntó:

— ¿Qué me pasó?

—Te has desmayado —le contestó Terry, acercándose a ella—. Tómalo con calma... Por favor, acabas de despertar...

— ¿Me desmayé? —Candy se llevó las manos a la cara y se cubrió con ellas.

Aquel gesto hizo que Terry sonriera. Pues la muchacha recuperó el color, y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—Recuestate... Candy... Estás muy débil aún —le advirtió Terry, posando su mano en el hombro de la muchacha, haciendo que ella le obedeciera.

Asombrada ante lo que estaba viviendo, miró con ojos muy abiertos a Terry y cuestionó:

— ¿Ayudaste a Stear? ¿Tú lo ayudaste a reencontrarse con la familia?

Terry la miró a los ojos y sintiendo la cálida mirada de la rubia respondió:

—Si... Yo le llamé a Archie...

Candy le sonrió e impulsada por la emoción que aun sentía. Se acercó un poco más a Terry y sorpresivamente, lo abrazó.

El castaño, sin pensarlo dos veces, correspondió al abrazo de la chica. Muy pronto y como si fuera cosa de todos los días, el guapo actor se abandonó en la calidez de los brazos de la que fuera su novia y se permitió sentirse emocionado.

—Gracias Terry... Gracias por haberlo ayudado...—la escuchó decir—. Y gracias por ayudarme a mi... —añadió la rubia pecosa sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Terry se quedó mudo... Honestamente, no sabía que decir... Solo la abrazó más fuerte y deseó que ese momento durará lo suficiente para que Candy sintiera cuanto la amaba.

Al final, Candy por fin lo liberó de su abrazo y Terry hizo lo propio con ella.

Ella le sonrió con nerviosismo y él le devolvió a cambio, una picara sonrisa.

El juego entre ellos por fin había comenzado... Y aunque Candy no lo supiera... Terry ya le estaba ganando.

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO" **

Capítulo 6 

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Mansión Andrew, Lakewood, mayo de 1919  
_  
Un escandaloso y largo suspiro, se escapó desde el fondo del pecho de Candy.

Ella permanecía inmóvil, acostada sobre su cama, intentando poner en orden sus alteradas ideas.

Habían pasado solo dos días desde que se encontraba en la mansión de los Andrew, pero a la rubia muchacha, le parecía que únicamente habían transcurrido escasos y tormentosos minutos. No cabía duda de que estar en aquél lugar, resultaba ser un verdadero martirio para ella.

Las cosas, no estaban saliendo como las había planeado, y es que... ¿Cómo iban a salir tal cual? Si en sus planes ¡No figuraba Terruce Grandchester!

No... Definitivamente él no estaba contemplado, cuando la invitaron a pasar unos días en Lakewood.

La presencia del arrogante joven, le había alterado los sentidos, no era dueña de si misma. Y por si fuera poco, la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella, cada que recordaba el día en que se reencontraron.

_¡Desmayada!_

Pensó la muchacha, mientras se cubría su ruborizada cara con el edredón.

_—_Desmayada ¡Por su culpa!

Exclamó negando con la cabeza, reprobando nuevamente su "ridícula" actitud._  
_  
Los recuerdos de aquel momento eran escasos, solo se acordaba que despertó del desmayo, sintiéndose tremendamente emocionada y también recordó que tenía una rara sensación en todo el cuerpo, ese "algo" era lo que sentía cada vez que Terry estaba cerca de ella, ya conocía dicha forma de sentirse, pero en aquel momento era como si le hubieran multiplicado esa sensación.

Su mente comenzó a jugar rudo y entonces, sus recuerdos la llevaron al día en que llegó a la mansión de los Andrew, aquel momento en que Patty y ella, se quedaron a solas y pudieron platicar:

.

.

.

_—¿Qué hace Terruce aquí?"_

_Le preguntó a Patty..._

_—Es el invitado especial de la Tia Abuela... Imagínate... Ella está encantada con la idea de que haya auxiliado a Stear... —comentó Patty con naturalidad_

_—Me lo imagino... Pero..._

_—Pero, quisieras saber que pasó con Susana Marlowe... ¿No?_

_Candy la miró con ojos muy abiertos, pero luego negó y se levantó de su asiento, indicando que no tenía deseos de hablar, sin embargo Patty no perdió su tiempo y siguió con el tema de la separación de Terry._

_—Ellos rompieron su compromiso, hace algunos meses... Las cosas no funcionaron —le dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa._

_—Pero ella..._

_—Susana estuvo de acuerdo... Candy, ellos no se aman y cuando no hay amor, nada puede hacerse al respecto._

_Candy no respondió nada, porque simplemente no pudo hacerlo. No encontró una respuesta coherente a tan acertada observación._

_—Pero no hablemos de esa mujer por favor... —pidió Patty—. Mejor desempaquemos tu equipaje ¿Te parece? ¡Oh Candy! Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí con nosotros!_

_._

_._

_.  
_  
Candy regresó al presente y luego se levantó de la cama.

Sigilosamente se dirigió hasta el enorme ventanal de su habitación y con mucho cuidado, miró a través de la cortinas.

Antes de llegar y mirar, estaba muy segura de lo que observaría cuando se asomara, y al final, su razón no estaba nada equivocada, pues Terry estaba ahí, justo como ella lo había augurado..

El muchacho estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, con un _libro_ entre las manos, luciendo bellamente concentrado.

La rubia negó con la cabeza y luego se alejó de la ventana, sintiéndose completamente horrorizada, por todo lo que su corazón y su mente le estaban transmitiendo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Ella lo sabía. Estaba perfectamente consciente de la respuesta a esa pregunta, sin embargo, no quería aceptarla.

_"Es una prueba..."  
_  
Le dijo Tessa una y otra vez.

_"Nos mandan a casa para ponernos a prueba..."  
_  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Candy y sin poder evitarlo sollozó profundamente.

—Esto es una prueba... —admitió, volteándose lentamente para mirarse al espejo—. Es una prueba... —repitió llorando con mayor intensidad—. Ayúdame Dios... Te lo súplico... Ayúdame a superarla.

Rogó mientras seguía llorando con desconsuelo.

* * *

_"No quiero..."  
_  
Esa fue la respuesta de Stear, cuando supo que la Tía Abuela Elroy, estaba dispuesta a ofrecer una enorme fiesta, para darle la bienvenida oficial.

_"Pero... Stear... Hijo..."_

_"No Tía, una fiesta no... Dejémoslo en la reunión que ya acordamos... Los ancianos del clan, y algunos de los miembros más importantes... Solo eso, por favor..."  
_  
La vieja Tía, se molestó de sobremanera ante la negativa de su querido sobrino, sin embargo, logró tranquilizarse y entender que lo que Stear le pedía, era lo que tenía que hacer, no podía obligarlo a realizar algo que él no deseaba.

Por otro lado, el muchacho no le negó el capricho de invitar a los Leagan a tomar el almuerzo. Y no lo hizo, porque dentro de su ingeniosa cabeza, ya había ideado un pequeño, pero efectivo plan. Uno que Elisa y Neil Leagan, sin siquiera saberlo, le ayudarían a llevar a cabo.

— ¡Estás enteramente loco! —exclamó Archie, sin poder creerlo—. ¿Elisa y Neil? ¡Has perdido la razón! ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre? Ellos vendrán arruinarlo todo...

El joven inventor negó con la cabeza y luego siguió trabajando en su invento. Sin abandonar su trabajo, volteó para ver a su hermano y entonces le aclaró:

—Candy no está cooperando... —admitió Stear, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tú lo has visto, Terry la busca y ella huye... Es una obstinada y seguirá así... —el inventor sonrió y agregó—. Me ha obligado a tomar una medida extrema... Y ni modo... Le pondré algo de sabor al caldo, es eso o Candy seguirá dormida en sus laureles.

Archie negó con la cabeza, una y otra vez. Él no estaba de acuerdo, pues jugar con los hermanos Leagan, era como si jugarán con una bomba de tiempo en las manos, tarde o temprano explotaría, y ocasionaría una catástrofe.

—Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que has hecho —advirtió Archie.

—Te aseguro que no lo haré... Deja que yo me encargue de eso ¿Quieres? —insistió Stear.

Archie no respondió nada y sumamente molesto, salió del taller de su hermano.

Caminó de vuelta a la mansión, pero antes de ingresar a la casa, dirigió sus pasos hasta donde Terry se encontraba, pues tenía que advertirle sobre los "sabios" planes de Stear. El joven Grandchester, se encontraba al pie de un árbol, justamente frente a la terraza de la habitación de Candy.

— ¿Tu novicia sigue encerrada? —preguntó Archie con diversión.

—Sigue en su cuarto... —admitió despegando su vista del libreto—. Lo sé porque la he visto asomándose... Ella cree que pasa desapercibida, pero es evidente que me está espiando...

— ¿Espiándote? —Archie rió con ganas...

— ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? ¿Acaso pensabas que éste lugar es cómodo? —Terry sonrió con picardía—. No... Esto es una tortura.. Pero la verdad es que permanezco aquí, porque amo que tu querida prima me vea...

—Eres tan odioso... —respondió Archie, negando con su cabeza—. ¿Sabes? Venía muy molesto por algo que me dijo Stear, pero creo que mi coraje ha sido en vano...

— ¿Puedes ser más claro? —cuestionó Terry con impaciencia, al tiempo que Arxhie asentía.

—Dentro de un rato recibiremos la desagradable visita de Elisa, Neil y su madre...

Terry hizo un gesto de inconformidad... Recordar aquellos hermanos diabólicos, le provocaba una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago ¿Qué podía hacer para evitar la presencia de esos seres? Esa no era su casa... No tenía el derecho de negarse a que estuvieran ahí.

—Te puedo asegurar, que yo pensé lo mismo que tú —mencionó Archie—. Pero Stear tiene un plan, que te hará ganar puntos con "la novicia" Así que...

—Que tendré que aguantarme la nefasta presencia de esos dos y no hacer un espectáculo... —completó Terry, apretando el librero que tenía en sus manos.

—Suena complicado, pero no es imposible...

— ¿Dices que ganaré puntos? —preguntó Terry con suspicacia.

—Stear le llamó: "Ponerle sabor al caldo"

Terry rió con ganas y luego se animó a declarar:

—Llevo dos días de ser vilmente ignorado por la Novicia Andrew... —admitió con cierto recelo—. Ganar puntos es lo que más deseo... Así que espero que el plan funcione.

—Bien... Entonces... Será mejor que te prepares —Archie le miró y sin dudarlo le lanzó una advertencia—. Trata de no perder la cabeza cuando veas a Neil... Se que lo odias... Yo mismo lo odio... Pero por favor, mantengamos la calma ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo...

—No te escuchas muy convencido.

—Te prometo ser civilizado y portarme bien... ¿Te suena mejor?

Archie afirmó con su cabeza y luego de despedirse se alejó de Terry, pidiendo a Dios, por que el plan saliera bien.

* * *

_Mansión Leagan, Lakewood_

Elisa Leagan, sonrió al ver el recorte de periódico que yacía entre sus manos... Llevaba días enteros, ideando el plan maestro, un plan que le serviría para atrapar al hermoso hombre, que sus ojos deleitados, observaban.

_Terry..._

Mencionó con una traviesa sonrisa, al tiempo que se veía en el espejo.

—Tengo noticias para ti, hermanita...

Le dijo la voz de Neil, mientras ella salía de su sueño y volteaba para poder mirar a su querido hermano.

— ¿Qué clase de noticia? —preguntó con recelo.

—La clase de noticia que odiarás... —Elisa lo miró furiosa y entonces él continuó—. Habrá una reunión en la casa de los Andrew, el perro fiel de William, nos ha traído la invitación —dijo Neil, refiriéndose a George.

— ¿Una reunión?

—Un cordial almuerzo... La vieja Elroy... Es quien invita...

—Entonces... ¿No es cosa del muy hermoso Tio Abuelo? —preguntó Elisa con suspicacia.

—No...

—Muy bien, la palabra que vale es la del Tio Abuelo, así que... No iré...

Anunció la caprichosa muchacha.

— ¿Pretendes desairar así a la Tía Abuela? Elisa... No estas en posición de retarla.

— ¿Lo dices por lo de la fiesta?

Neil asintió.

—Ella sabe que solo fue un chisme... Realmente no tiene modo de saber lo que sucedió en esa condenada celebración.

—Ay Hermanita... La Tia Abuela no es tonta, mientras tú vas, ella ya regresó... —Neil negó con la cabeza y pidió—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer, es atender su llamado e intentar reinvindicarte... Ya luego irás en busca de tu aventura...

Elisa resopló furiosa y haciendo un infantil gesto quiso saber...

— ¿Alguna idea del por qué nos convocan a una reunión?

—Sinceramente no lo sé...

— ¡Pues no quiero ir!

—Tendrás que hacerlo, ya todo esta listo.

— ¡No! ¡No iré! Yo voy ir a Chicago y luego a Nueva York, ya todo está listo ¡Y no renunciaré a eso!

Neil la miró con reprobación, odiaba que su hermana se comportara de esa forma, él tampoco deseaba ir, pero era la única forma de que ellos se congraciaran con la vieja Tia Abuela.

— ¿Sigues esperanzado en ella? —preguntó Elisa, dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa en su bello rostro.

— ¿A que te refieres? —cuestionó Neil, fingiendo que no comprendía la pregunta.

—A la huérfana, por supuesto... Desde que supiste que llegó a Lakewood te he notado muy intranquilo —Elisa sonrió perversamente—. Te aseguro que sigues pensando que puedes conquistarla... Pero en caso de que lo hayas olvidado... Te recuerdo que ahora: ¡Esa idiota es una religiosa!

Neil se molestó como pocas veces y de inmediato enfrentó a su hermana.

— ¡Lo que Candice haga o deja de hacer es algo que no me importa! Si está o no está ¡No me interesa!

—Pues mejor que sea así, Neil... Porque sería patético que siguieras con el afán de querer para ti a esa rústica... —Elisa rió y luego dijo—. Aun no puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo... Mira que haber ido hasta el conventillo para querer verla... Jajajaja... Neil... Neil... Hay mujeres mucho mas bellas, dispuestas a complacerte... ¿Por que enamorarte de la mas fea?

— ¿Fea? Ja... No me hagas reír...

—Bonita no es...

—No es que realmente me importe, pero Candice, es mas que bonita... No en balde Anthony, Stear, Archie y hasta tu adorado Terruce, se fijaron en ella... —Neil se encogió de hombros y luego se dirigió a la puerta—. Con toda sinceridad, es un verdadero desperdicio que una belleza como ella, este destinada a una vida de enclaustramiento...

Elisa lo miró con indignación, pero no dijo nada.

—Será mejor que te prepares, porque irás con nosotros, quieras o no...

Mencionó el moreno muchacho, con autoridad, saliendo del cuarto y dejando a Elisa haciendo el berrinche de su vida.

* * *

_Mansión Andrew, Lakewood_

—Candice... —le llamó la Tía Abuela Elroy, a modo de saludo, mientras veía a la muchacha, saliendo de la habitación.

—Buenos días, Tia Abuela...

Respondió Candy, con cierto nerviosismo. Pues había planeado escabullirse y buscar a Stear, Archie o Patty antes de que alguien más la viera.

La mujer mayor, la observó, quizá como no se lo había permitido antes. Y tuvo que aceptar que nada quedaba de la chiquilla revoltosa a la que tanto destestó... La muchacha tranquila y abnegada que tenía enfrente, era como la estampa que ella siempre esperó ver.

— ¿Bajará? —preguntó la joven con timidez.

—Si... Lo haré... —dijo la vieja Elroy—. Pero baja tú primero... Yo... Suelo tardar demasiado...

Candy jugueteó con los dedos de sus manos y luego se animó a lanzar una bondadosa oferta:

— ¿Quiere que le ayude a bajar? —preguntó la rubia, dirigiendo sus ojos verdes a los cansados ojos de la Tía.

_Esos ojos... _Pensó la matriarca con melancolía... _Son iguales a los tuyos, Rosemary..._

—Yo puedo ayudarle... —mencionó nuevamente, con voz temblorosa

Después de sentir unas inmensas e incomprensibles ganas de llorar, la Tia Abuela accedió y sin más por hacer, se apoyó en el pequeño brazo de Candy y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

—Hoy vendrá la familia Leagan a tomar el almuerzo... —le dijo mientras bajaban.

El corazón de Candy latió muy rápido, pero con los nervios de acero, que ya se había mentalizado a tener, se obligó a seguir bajando con cuidado las monstruosas escaleras.

—Quiero que nos acompañes... —advirtió la Tía—. Así que no te vayas mas allá del portal de las rosas ¿Has entendido?

—Si...

Una vez que llegaron a la planta baja, la vieja Elroy, dio las gracias por la ayuda y luego se dirigió al estudio de Albert. Candy por su parte, se dio la media vuelta y tomó el camino hacia el jardín. Faltaba una hora y media para el almuerzo, así que ella podría distraerse afuera.

Corrió con rapidez a través del corredor y salió disparada al jardín trasero de la mansión, con el objetivo de no detenerse hasta encontrar un árbol y treparlo. Necesitaba desesperadamente, sentirse mejor. Claro que al ver a Terry, supo que su tranquilidad no iba llegar.

Él guapo muchacho, la miró desde el otro extremo del jardin y caminó hasta ella.

_Ahí_ _viene_... Pensó Candy, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pues la insistencia de Terry le molestaba de sobremanera.

—Buenos dias Candice... —le saludó él con seriedad, sin siquiera sonreirle...

—Buenos dias... —alcanzó a contestar la rubia, porque Terry ni siquiera esperó a escuchar su saludo... El castaño pasó de largo, haciendo que Candy se quedara con la boca abierta.

_¿Candice...?_

Se preguntó indignada... Pero si ¡Él nunca la llamaba así! ¿Qué le pasaba?

Terry por su parte, llevaba una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, pues sabía que su frío saludo había desubicado a la novicia y eso, era como un auténtico logro personal.

_Dime... ¿Qué se siente Candy?  
_  
Cuestionó en su interior, observando a la confundida rubia, desde la puerta trasera de la mansión.

_Se acabaron los tratos educados, de Caballero Inglés... _Pensó Terry al tiempo que veía a su preciosa ex novia, trepando magistralmente un árbol... _Ahora tendrás que aguantar nuevamente al rebelde del Colegio San Pablo, Querida... _Añadió en pensamientos, sonriendo y sintiéndose inexplicablemente victorioso.

* * *

Tal y como la lógica lo dictaba, Elisa Leagan estuvo más que fascinada con llegar a la mansión de los Andrew, y darse cuenta de que el objeto de sus deseos, se encontraba justo ahí, frente a sus incrédulos ojos.

¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

Era como si el destino hubiera conspirado a su favor ¡No podía creer la suerte que tuvo! Le habían servido al deseable Terruce Grandchester en bandeja de plata.

A la egoísta muchacha, poco le interesaba la principal razón por la que Terry, era un invitado especial para los Andrew, sinceramente, le importaba un comino, saber que su primo Stear estaba vivo ¿Cómo podía interesarse por eso?

Su gesto de disgusto fue muy evidente, pues observar al chico en una silla de ruedas y sin una pierna, era algo que ella no pudo soportar... _Que desagradable..._Pensó al verlo junto a Patricia O'Brien, honestamente sentía algo de pena por la chica, ella no querría estar atada a un hombre así jamás.

Stear por su parte le dirigió una burlona sonrisa, pues ya se imaginaba lo que la frívola muchacha estaba pensando de él. Estaba muy claro, pues no había más que ver su cara de desaprobación, para darse cuenta. Elisa Leagan le tenía asco _¿Por qué no me sorprende?_ Se preguntó el guapo inventor.

Por otro lado, estaba Candy... Elisa casi se muere de la risa al verla ahí, luciendo tan aburrida como nunca antes se vio. Realmente, se sintió dichosa al mirar su atuendo de novicia.

_No eres nada especial, Candy..._

Pensó la cruel chica, pues para ella, una Candy cubierta de los pies a la cabeza, perdía todo el atractivo. Bueno, esa era la opinión de ella y no la de su hermano, el cual parecía estar muy complacido con la presencia de la rubia. La mirada de Neil sobre Candy, prácticamente hizo rabiar el interior de Terry, el actor apretó los puños con fuerza y jamás despegó sus ojos del moreno muchacho, quien fue perfectamente capaz de comprender el silencioso mensaje, que le estaba siendo emitido.

Aprovechando que su madre y la Tia Abuela lloraban juntas y "ridiculamente" emocionadas por el regreso de Stear, Elisa aprovechó para acercarse al grupo de muchachos.

—Terry... Que sorpresa verte aquí... —mencionó Elisa, con aquella coquetería que le caracterizaba.

—Elisa... —la llamó Neil...

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella con aire de suficiencia—. No estoy haciendo nada malo... Solo saludo a nuestro invitado.

_"¿Nuestro?"_ Pensó Archie, queriendo aguantarse el asco que le producía la chica... ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan descarada? De sobra, sabía que Elisa siempre trataba de engatusar a cuanto hombre se le acercaba.

Candy se mantuvo al margen de la situación, solo se quedó observando al grupo de muchachos. No deseaba entablar conversación con ninguno de los invitados, así que se quedó en el otro extremo. Estaba a punto de huir, cuando Albert la detuvo y la obligó a permanecer junto a él.

—Candy... —la llamó el joven patriarca, tomando su pequeña mano entre las suyas y dándole ánimos para no rendirse—. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? —preguntó para distraerla.

—Hambrienta... —le dijo la rubia, con honestidad.

— ¿No tomaste tu desayuno?

—No...

—Te has levantado tarde de nuevo ehh... —Albert le sonrió y ella solo atinó a sonrojarse, pues no tomar su desayuno, nada tenia que ver con su hora de levantarse... En realidad la razón era otra... Por instinto posó su mirada en Terry y luego interiormente, aceptó que el desayuno no lo había tomado, por estar huyendo de él.

Mientras lo veía, pudo notar que Elisa Leagan, ya se había aferrado a su brazo y que Terry no hacía absolutamente nada para evitarlo... En realidad, se le veía muy contento, al igual que Stear y Archie, quienes no paraban de hacer bromas y por consiguiente, no dejaban de hacer reír a Elisa.

Albert negó con la cabeza. Era muy claro lo que sus sobrinos y Terry hacían, pero la mano de Candy sobre la suya, le indicó que la rubia no era capaz de ver más allá de la escena que estaban montando. Candy lo apretó con mucha fuerza... Estaba tremendamente molesta y lo peor era que se estaba aguantando el coraje. Eso no era sano... Y Albert sintió mucha pena por ella.

En su lugar, pondría a esos tres, cuando estuvieran a solas, pensó correspondiendo al apretón de la rubia.

— ¿Podemos pasar a la mesa, por favor? —cuestionó el patriarca con una sonrisa.

—Si... Claro, Tio Abuelo... —respondió Elisa con emoción, llevándose a Terry y a Neil con ella.

Los ojos de Archie se posaron sobre Candy y supo que la hermosa rubia, estaba herida... Tenía la mirada en el suelo y caminaba rumbo al comedor, mas a fuerza que de ganas. Albert lo miró con severidad, pero no le dijo nada y Archie, entonces, se volteó y reclamó discretamente a su hermano.

—Se te esta pasando la mano...

— ¿A mi?

— ¿A quién más?

—Eso si que no... Tú y Terry están cooperando maravillosamente... —dijo Stear—. Deja la paranoia y cambia esa cara Archie... El show debe continuar y lo sabes...

—Patty... —llamó Archie—. Dime tu opinión... De verdad quiero saber que piensas sobre esto.

—Opino que lo están haciendo muy bien... —ella empujó la silla de ruedas de Stear y mientras caminaban agregó—. Candy va despertar con esto, estoy segura... Así que sigamos con lo acordado.

Y así fue, todos los jóvenes, excepto Albert, siguieron con el plan de hacer sentir bienvenida a Elisa.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, Elisa no perdió el tiempo y le ofreció a Terry un paseo a caballo, claro, todo eso para "llevarlo a conocer los alrededores" Terry no deseaba hacerlo, estuvo a punto de negarse, pero una descarga eléctrica sobre su pierna derecha, lo obligó aceptar...

_¿Que demonios ha sido eso? _Se cuestionó, al ver la cara de diversión de Stear, quien sin miramientos había probado su nuevo invento.

—Me las vas a pagar...

Advirtió Terry, antes de verlo desaparecer junto a Patty.

Mientras Elisa ordenaba prepotentemente que ensillaran a los caballos, Terry aprovechó para dirigirse a Archie.

—Cuida a Candy... —le pidió discretamente—. No dejes que Neil se le acerque.

—No creo que se le vaya acercar... Candy ya fue a su habitación a encerrarse... —Archie miró al castaño—. Espero que esto no arruine tus planes de reconquistarla... Porque dicho sea de paso ¡La novicia esta furiosa!

—Furiosa ¿Dices? —río Terry.

—Mucho, diría yo... Sinceramente nunca había visto ese tono de verde en sus ojos...

—Ese tono es hermoso... —admitió el castaño con perversidad—. Lo conozco a la perfección...

—Te la pasas haciéndola enfurecer...

Terry sonrió, admitiendo que ese tono verde, también lo podía ver de otras formas, no precisamente haciéndola enojar.

— ¿Es peligroso éste bosque? —preguntó Terry y Archie negó.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿Tu prima sabe andar por aqui?

—Si, ella ha vivido aquí toda su vida.

Terry asintió, y luego declaró:

—Eso es todo lo que necesito saber... Te veré en un rato...

Archie no comprendió aquellas preguntas, sin embargo no se preocupó más por ello y dirigió sus pasos a la mansión. Se encargaria personalmente, de vigilar a Neil Leagan.

Mientras todos estaban abajo, Candy estaba arriba, recluida en su habitación, luchando por reconstruir su corazón hecho trizas.

Ella creyó que soportaría a Elisa, pero la realidad había superado a su expectativa. Una vez que estuvo a solas, dio rienda suelta a su llanto. No debía y lo sabía perfectamente, pero estaba muy molesta con Terry.

Su sangre hirvió del coraje al ver que Elisa se le insinuaba y Terry nada hacía para quitársela de encima. Elisa Leagan era bonita, mucho mas bonita de lo que la recordaba y con el bello vestido que portaba, estaba segura de que había encantado al actor.

Candy se enjugó las lagrimas y luego se dispuso a rezar... La oracion, era el único consuelo que tenía ante la adversidad que estaba viviendo. No sabía ni por que razón estaba alterándose de esa forma... ¡Ella era una novicia! Y sería mejor que lo entendiera de una buena vez... Su vida estaba en el convento, junto al camino que eligió... Y no al lado de Terry, a quien había renunciado desde años atrás.

—Debes ser fuerte Candy... Debes ser fuerte...

Expresó cerrando los ojos e iniciando con sus oraciones, convencida que cuando terminara, todo se vería distinto y ningún otro problema la aquejaría.

* * *

La paciencia de Terry, había llegado a su fin, no importaba si Elisa era una dama, él ya no estaba dispuesto a respetarla. Escuchar de viva voz, las estupideces que la muchacha decía en contra de Candy, simplemente lo enfureció.

Su vaso de la decencia, había sido derramado y el salvaje que llevaba dentro, salió en defensa de lo suyo, sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, Terry tuvo que dejar de fingir que estaba a gusto en la compañía de esa nefasta chica.

— ¿Nunca te cansas? —le preguntó a Terry a la pelirroja.

— ¿Cansarme? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Si... ¿Jamás te cansas de hablar mal sobre las personas?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros e irreverentemente respondió.

—Yo no habló mal... Solo... Digo la verdad.

Terry la miró fijamente a los ojos y declaró:

—Quiero que te quede muy claro Elisa... Porque no pienso volver a repetirlo... —advirtió Terry—. ¡Te exijo que dejes en paz a Candy!

Los ojos de la muchacha destellaron furiosos... _Candy... _Después de todo ¡Seguía siendo esa maldita huérfana!

—Yo no le estoy haciendo nada... —admitió la chica, fingiendo inocencia.

— ¿Ah no? —Terry sonrió con sarcasmo—. Hablarme pestes de ella ha de ser porque eres su amiga ¿Verdad?

—No son pestes... ¡Solo estoy diciendo la verdad!

— ¡No creo que sepas ni la mitad de lo que dices!

— ¡Ella vivía con el Tío! —exclamó horrorizada—. Solo Dios sabe que pasó entre ellos estando a solas... Asi que no me vengas que porque ahora es una novicia, es una mujer decente...

La sangre de Terry hirvió hasta el punto en que supo que, si seguía escuchando a esa arpía, ya no iba a detenerse. Estaba muy a tiempo de alejarse y no dejar que su instinto protector lo cegara.

—El león cree que todos son de su condición ¿No? —cuestionó Terry, mirando la ofendida cara de Elisa—. Pero dejame decirte algo... El hecho de que tú seas de cascos ligeros, no significa que las demás chicas lo sean... —la pelirroja se sonrojó y sin decir nada, dejó que Terry hablara—. La pureza de Candy, no es algo que debas cuestionar... Aunque si te preocupa... Eso lo podemos arreglar... —el castaño sonrió con perversidad, luciendo tan hermoso y deseable como Elisa jamás lo vio—. ¿Quieres que te envié la prueba de su virginidad una vez que Candy sea mía?—cuestionó con picardía—. De esa forma vas a salir de toda duda... ¿No crees?

Elisa lo miró con ojos furiosos y con el látigo intentó golpear al muchacho, pero por fortuna, ya se había alejado de ella.

— ¡Eres un maldito idiota! —exclamó con impotencia.

Terry hizo una venia y luego de sonreír dirigió su caballo de vuelta a la mansión.

— ¿Y encima me vas a dejar aquí? —preguntó Elisa gritando—. ¡Malditooooo! ¡Maldito bastardo!

Los gritos e insultos de la joven Leagan ya se escuchaban lejanos. Terry no hizo caso a ninguno de ellos, la dejó atrás sin importarle nada. Que ella regresara sola, era lo mas conveniente. Hubiera querido no recurrir a ese tipo de groserías, pero Elisa habia llegado demasiado lejos. Se atrevió a insultar a Candy de la peor forma y eso, eso él no podia perdonarlo.

Llegó a la mansión y una vez que llevó al caballo a los establos, rápidamente se dirigió al portal de piedra, el cuál se había convertido en su favorito y se mantuvo ahí... Intentando recuperar la calma que había perdido.

Por otro lado Candy, al ver que Terry no regresaba, se dio a la tarea de salir y visitar el portal que no había visitado desde que llegó, pues cada que iba hacia a ese lugar, se encontraba al castaño, leyendo su "libro" el mismo libro color verde que le habia visto desde que llegó. Hasta ese momento, ella no había descubierto de que libro se trataba, pero se sentía muy curiosa al respecto.

La chica corrió hasta el portal. Intentando calmar aquella extraña sensación que le producía Terry y sus formas de comportarse. Lo único que buscaba era paz. Por su inocente pensamiento, jamás pasó la idea de enfrentarse con una situación que la haría perder por completo la razón.

Mientras corría, un fuerte tropezón, la hizo caer, aquello no tenía nada de extraordinario... Ella se caía muy seguido... Pero la variante fue que en esa ocasión, cayó justo frente a los ojos del hombre, al que había estado evitando y al cual creía muy contento al lado de Elisa Leagan.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Terry mientras ella miraba el suelo—. ¿Candy?

Aquel acento británico... La hizo sonrojarse... _¿Por qué tenía que sonar tan bien? _Pensó con aprehensión.

—Estoy... Bien... Si... Muy bien...

La rubia se levantó sin tomar la mano que Terry le ofrecía, no necesitaba su ayuda, pues se sentía perfectamente. Sin embargo, el dolor de que sintió al estirar su pierna derecha, la hizo emitir un doloroso gemido y entonces sin pensarlo... Tomó la mano del castaño y la apretó con fuerza.

Terry la observó hacer un gesto y entonces no dudó en tomarla en sus brazos y elevarla.

Candy no pudo hacer nada, mas que dejarse llevar hasta una banca. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable, pero en ese momento el dolor de su pierna era mayor.

—Es solo el golpe... Ya se me está pasando... —anunció Candy.

—No lo dudo... Pero por esa mancha en tu vestido, seguro se trata de un raspón.

La rubia miró su vestido, este era de un pulcro azul celeste, por lo tanto la mancha roja, sobresalia como una mosca en la leche.

Candy se levantó un poco el vestido, observando que su media blanca estaba manchada de sangre.

—Debemos curarte... —dijo Terry, con paciencia, al tiempo que trataba de ayudarla.

— ¿Curarme? —Candy lo miró nerviosa—. No creo que tengas que curarme... —le dijo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Terry ya le había subido el vestido hasta la altura de la rodilla y también había terminado de deshacerse del trozo de media arruinado, dejando al desnudo únicamente la ensangrentada rodilla de la chica.

— ¿Lo ves? —mencionó él al ver el enorme raspón—. Hay que curarte Candy ¿O planeas quedarte así, esperando a que se te infecte.

—Por supuesto que no... En mi cuarto tengo un botiquín... Solo debo... Esperar a que el dolor del golpe pase... —la rubia cerró los ojos, aguantándose el espantoso dolor que sentía en cada punzada que se le presentaba sobre la herida.

—Te ayudaré a llegar hasta tu habitación ¿De acuerdo?

Aquella parecía ser una buena oferta, una que cualquier chica hubiera tomado, pero Candy no era cualquier chica y entonces dijo:

—No... No creo que sea necesario...

_Terca... _PensóTerry... _Pero yo soy mas terco que tú, Pecosa_...

—Y yo insisto en que si... —respondió el actor—. Es muy necesario, Señorita Andrew... —concluyó, dejando a Candy sin posibilidad de seguir renegando.

Terry la tomó en sus brazos y entonces, la trasladó hasta la mansión.

Para fortuna del joven Grandchester, no hubo ningún obstáculo que le impidiera llevar hasta la rubia muchacha hasta su habitación. Nadie, excepto un par de mucamas, miraron la escena de él cargando a Candy con magistral firmeza.

— ¿Qué le pasó Señorita?

Preguntaron las mujeres con evidente consternación.

_—_Una pequeña caída... —respondió la rubia con voz llorosa, pues sinceramente, el roce de la tela de su vestido estaba matándola.

Las mujeres asintieron, luego ayudaron a Terry abrir la puerta de la habitación y también lo auxiliaron para colocar a Candy sobre la cama. La herida que la rubia tenía no era de cuidado, sin embargo el raspón era algo grande y lucia escandaloso.

— ¿Quiere que llamemos al médico? —preguntó una de las mucamas, asustada por la sangre que Candy había derramado.

—No... No... —respondió la rubia muchacha—. Solo traigan una venda por favor...

Las mujeres obedecieron al instante y Terry por su parte se dispuso a curar a la chica.

— ¿Tú botiquín? —preguntó con impaciencia.

Candy señaló el baño y fue cuestión de segundos para que Terry regresara con una pequeña caja blanca entre sus manos. El actor la abrió y con cuidado sacó unas tijeras, algodón, agua oxigenada y un poco de yodo. Candy iba indicarle que hacer primero, pero Terry se le adelantó y comenzó a curarla:

Al inicio tomó las tijeras y cortó la media. Luego limpió la herida con el agua oxigenada y por último aplicó el yodo. Aquella curación dolía, pero Candy aguantó valientemente. Además, observar a Terry atendiéndola tan cuidadosamente, hizo que el dolor se convirtiera en nada.

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó él, mirándola con atención.

—Un poco... —contestó ella, fundiendo sus ojos en la mirada azul zafiro del castaño.

—Fue una caída bastante dura... —mencionó Terry, intentando lucir calmado, ya que después del susto, se dio cuenta de lo tentadora que se veía la Novicia Andrew, sobre la cama, junto a él.

—Siempre me caigo... —admitió Candy—. Pero esta vez me he pasado...

—Apuesto a que nunca habías caído encima de una puntiaguda piedra.

La rubia rió al recordar el momento de su caída. Y Terry río junto a ella.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Terry... —expresó la chica.

Terry asintió, aceptando la gratitud de la muchacha y luego se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el ventanal, no tenía nada más que hacer. Candy y su sonrisa lo habían puesto un tanto nervioso.

—Creí que estabas de paseo con Elisa... —se animó a decir la novicia.

—Así fue... Pero decidí que no quería pasear más con ella.. —Terry observó a la pelirroja llegando, y entonces dejó de ver por el ventanal. Estaba hecha una furia y con eso le bastaba para saber que se encontraba perfectamente bien.

Candy no entendió del todo su respuesta, pero lógicamente, ya no le preguntó más

— ¿Qué sucedió Candy? —cuestionó un preocupado Archie, quien al enterarse de que Candy necesitaba una venda "Porque estaba sangrando" subió rápidamente a la habitación de la rubia, él ni siquiera se imaginaba que Terry estaba ahí, así que se llevó una enorme sorpresa al verlo junto a su prima.

—Me caí... —dijo Candy permitiendo que la mucama le pusiera un ungüento y le vendara su pierna—. Y Terry me ayudó —aclaró tímidamente, para justificar la presencia del inglés en la habitación.

Archie sonrió, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó a Candy.

—Un golpe y un raspón, ha sido todo... No hay por que alarmarse...

— ¿Puede mover el pie Señorita? —le preguntó la mucama, Candy asintió, deseando demostrar que si, pero al intentarlo, un doloroso gemido se le escapó.

—Voy a llamar al médico... —expresó Archie.

—No... Solo estoy lastimada, después de reposar se me pasará...

Archie, ni siquiera le hizo caso, tomó el teléfono que estaba en la habitación y le llamó al médico de la familia. Una vez que el Doctor Green confirmó la visita, Archie abandonó la habitación, llevándose a la mucama consigo.

— ¿Deseas que haga algo por ti? —preguntó Terry—. ¿Un vaso con agua, te acomodo las almohadas? ¿Te cuento un chiste? —agregó con una sonrisa, acercándose nuevamente a la cama y tomando asiento a un lado de Candy.

La muchacha, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues sus pensamientos le pidieron una cosa muy diferente a la que él ofrecía... No era agua, ni comodidad, ni tampoco un chiste, su mente la traicionó pidiendo algo, por la cual debía ser considerada para arder en el infierno.

_Bésame... Abrázame... _

Pensó avariciosamente, mientras observaba a Terry, permitiéndose admirar lo atractivo que era y rindiéndose por completo ante la tentación, pues mientras se perdía en el azul zafiro de sus ojos, se olvidó por completo de que ella era una novicia y que estaba estudiando para convertirse en monja.

—O quizá deseas que toque una canción para ti... —ofreció Terry sacando la armónica que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. ¿Eso te animaría? —preguntó con alegría, al ver que Candy no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Si... Eso si me animaría... —contestó con voz entrecortada, sintiendo que su corazón latía como tambor, emocionado, ante todas aquellas sensaciones que su cuerpo le transmitía.

—Sus deseos son órdenes... Señorita Andrew...

De inmediato, Terry se llevó la armónica a los labios y entonces comenzó a tocar, animando así a su adorada Tarzán Pecosa.

Stear, quien junto a Archie permanecía fuera de la habitación, no dudó en regocijarse ante lo que escuchaba a través de la puerta y luego burlonamente cuestionó a su hermano:

— ¿Funcionó o no mi maquiavélico plan?

—Funcionó... Pero... No cantes victoria, ya conoces a Candy... Ahora parece amarlo y después lo ignora y se hace la difícil

—Mañana intentaré otra cosa... No creas que voy a parar —advirtió Stear—. No pienso detenerme ahora que esto se esta poniendo tan bueno.

Archie lo miró con ojos burlones.

—Deberías ofrecer tus servicios como "Casamentero"

—Eso es una buena idea... —Stear lo señaló con su largo dedo y le advirtió—. Tú serás mi próximo cliente...

— ¿Yo? —Archie hizo cara de disgusto y luego negó con la cabeza—. No... Yo no... Gracias, pero estoy muy feliz así...

— ¿Solo?

—Si... Así estoy perfecto...

Archie comenzó alejarse de Stear y el inventor no dudó en decirle:

—A ver si dices lo mismo cuando te presente a mi próxima cuñada...

Archie hizo como que lo escuchaba y caminó más rápido. Demostrando que no estaba interesado en el romance y sus derivados.

Stear negó con la cabeza y luego sonrió malévolamente, en el fondo, sabia que su hermano se moría por conocer a alguien que lo hiciera feliz y que lo amara tal y como nunca nadie lo amó.

El inventor no se equivocaba, pues Archie definitivamente anhelaba una relación, sin embargo lo que Stear no imaginaba era que el encuentro de Archie con el amor, se daría muy pronto y que su hermano, terminaría por darle una gran lección de como conquistar a una chica.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Un capítulo bastante largo, esta vez no quise cortarlo y lo puse completo... Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)_

**Skarlett Northman: **Hola Skarlett, me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado ambos capítulos, ya verás lo que tengo preparado para Archie jeje... ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Becky70:** La verdad es que si... Incluso yo me quise desmayar para que Terry me atendiera jaja... ¡Muchas gracias por leer Becky! Saludos y bonito inicio de semana.

**Sabrina Weasley: **Mi querida Sabrina ¡Gracias por leer! Y sobre todo, gracias por el apoyo que siempre me brindas. ¿Karen y Archie? ¿Crees que pueda funcionar? Pues ya veremos mas adelante :) ¡Me alegra que te gustara la escena entre hermanos! Muchos saludos Sabrina, que tengas un buen inicio de semana.

**Pati**: ¡Hola Pati, Bienvenida a la lectura! Me da mucho gusto que has estado leyendo y que te está gustando la historia. Los reencuentros entre los rebeldes siempre me enloquecen y que bueno que sentiste lo que yo intenté trasmitir, amo a esta pareja y de verdad me hace feliz saber que ustedes disfrutan de lo que escribo. Te mando un saludo y espero leerte muy pronto.

**Iris Adriana:** ¡Muchas gracias por seguir con la lectura y dejarme tu comentario! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el encuentro de nuestra pareja preferida :) espero que este episodio haya sido de tu agrado ¡Besos y abrazos Iris! Nos estamos leyendo .

**Darling Eveling: ¡**Darling, que gusto leerte! Me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, me hace muy feliz recibir tu comentario. Oye si, es que era como tenía que ser ¡Por Terry y nada mas! ¿Verdad? Te mando un fuerte abrazo, espero leerte muy pronto ¡Saludos!

**Dulce Lu: **¡Hola Dulce! Muchas gracias por leerte dejarme saber lo que piensas, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo del reencuentro. Sobre Tessa, bueno es una chica que esconde muchos misterios, ya sabrás más de ella, no tarda en aparecer. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado ¡Besos y abrazos Dulce!

**Liz Carter: **Hola Liz ¡Que gusto leerte de nuevo! Pues mira, tanto la Madre Superiora como la Hermana Margaret, han querido darles la libertad de decidir por si mismas, sin imponerles nada, pues ellas, son personas que están felices con el camino que eligieron y no desean tener a la fuerza a nadie, a diferencia de otras congregaciones a las que se les conocen por generar horribles escándalos. En fin, que bueno que te agrado el reencuentro, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado ¡Saludos! Espero leerte pronto.

**Dalia**: ¡Hola Dalia! La verdad que si, pobre Candy, fueron muchas emociones en tan solo minutos, por si fuera poco estaba tan presionada que claro, de alguna forma tenía que reaccionar, lo bueno es que Terry estaba ahí para tomarla en sus brazos... ¡Que suertudota! Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, te mando un fuerte abrazo ¡Nos estamos leyendo querida Dalia!

**Thay**: ¡Hola Thay! Que bueno es leerte y sobre todo, que bueno que te haya gustado el reencuentro, me alegra saber que disfrutaste leyendo, así como yo disfruté escribirlo. Prometo actualizar rápido, de verdad que haré todo lo posible ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

**Estefania**: Hola Estefania ¡Es un gusto saludarte de nuevo! Me alegra que te haya gustado el reencuentro, creo que muchas aquí hubieran querido desmayarse y que Terry fuera el enfermero jaja, todas lo queremos de enfermero :) ¡Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado! Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

**Tere**: Hola Tere ¡Gracias por leer y dejarme tu opinión! Yo entiendo perfecto lo que dices, fíjate que yo me he decepcionado con muchos Fics que comienzo a leer y resulta que dejan de publicarlos, así nada más, sin avisar sin nada.. Se siente horrible, por ello, yo me estoy aplicando para seguir con la publicación y terminar como debe ser, sin hacerlas esperar semanas, meses o hasta años. Te mando un abrazo y espero seguir recibiendo tus opiniones ¡Saludos Tere!

**Y tambien, muchas gracias a quienes siguen este fic de forma anónima.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO" **

Capítulo 7

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Mansión Andrew, Lakewood junio de 1919_

El fuerte golpe que Candy sufrió al momento de la caída, le provocó una dolorosa inflamación. Sin embargo, para fortuna de la chica, el problema no pasó a mayores, no hubo fractura de por medio y su lesionada pierna, se recuperó relativamente rápido.

Mientras la joven novicia permaneció convaleciente, todos en casa se dedicaron a cuidarla; y aunque ella recibió de buena gana la voluntariosa actitud de los muchachos, no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada e incómoda, sobre todo, cuando las atenciones y cuidados, provenían de alguien llamado: Terruce Grandchester.

El guapo actor acudió a la habitación de Candy, todos los días, a la misma hora, era _Tan exacto como un reloj... _Pensabala rubia muchacha con diversión, cada que el joven llegaba a visitarla.

Al inicio, Candy creyó que estaba a punto de enloquecer, pues convivir con el castaño a diario, era algo que le resultaba insoportable y lo sentía así, porque cada que lo tenía enfrente, se olvidaba de todo... Sin embargo, al final las visitas del joven Grandchester, no le parecieron tan malas y paulatinamente comenzó aceptarlas.

La convivencia entre ellos era por completo inocente: Terry merendaba con la chica y luego platicaban sobre cualquier tema, por supuesto, ninguno que tuviera que ver con aspectos íntimos de la vida de ambos.

Ignorar sus sentimientos podía parecer una completa tontería, sin embargo a ellos les funcionaba, e increíblemente esa forma de convivencia, terminó por acercarlos. Tarzán Pecosa y el Rebelde Engreído, volvieron a ser amigos.

.

.

_—¿De qué es ese libro que llevas a todos lados? —preguntó Candy, haciendo sonreír al muchacho._

_—No es un libro en si, es mas bien un guión... Interpretaré a Hamlet en el otoño... — respondió Terry con naturalidad, ofreciéndole su libreto para que le echara un vistazo—. Lo llevo a todos lados, porque necesito estudiar..._

_—Eso es genial Terry... —ella lo miró con ojos emocionados y luego tomó el libreto para hojearlo—. ¿Qué significa esto? —cuestionó curiosa, al ver algunas marcas en el papel._

_—Significa que esas lineas necesitan mayor estudio..._

_— ¿Aun no te las aprendes?_

_Terry negó._

_— ¿Quieres ayudarme a repasar? —preguntó al tiempo que Candy le miraba emocionada y afirmaba con su cabeza—. De acuerdo, lo haremos desde el inicio... —le dijo él, mientras se disponía a recitar sus lineas._

_._

_._

Candy no se dio cuenta, en qué momento comenzó anhelar los encuentros con el actor. Ni tampoco estuvo consciente del instante en que "bajó las armas" y permitió que el joven Grandchester ganara terreno en su corazón. Terry se convirtió en una necesidad para ella y eso era algo que simplemente no podía negar.

Por otro lado, la lesión no le fue eterna y después de tres semanas de minuciosos cuidados, la joven pudo retomar sus actividades cotidianas. Apenas pudo valerse por si misma, Candy se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a volver a su rutina.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó Stear, tomando por sorpresa a Candy, mientras ella bajaba por las escaleras.

—Buenos días Stear...—respondió la rubia, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

—Buenos días Candy... —le saludó el inventor, al tiempo que la observaba con suspicacia—. Veo que te has animado a salir ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Así es... Ya me siento bien —respondió la rubia—. Me siento tan bien, que me he propuesto ir a pasear...

— ¿Pasear?

—Si...

— ¿Te molestaría que te acompañara? —preguntó Stear—. Necesito distraerme...

—Por supuesto que no me molesta... ¿Quieres que te ayude? —le cuestionó Candy, dispuesta ayudarlo con la silla de ruedas.

—Nada me haría más feliz...

Candy sonrió y se posicionó detrás de la silla de Stear, para ayudarle avanzar.

— ¿Por qué necesitas distraerte? ¿Estás aburrido? —preguntó Candy, pero Stear negó.

—En realidad estoy algo nervioso...

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque hoy es la reunión con los ancianos del clan...

Candy sonrió comprendiendo y mientras lo empujaba hasta el lago, se sintió muy dichosa. Estaba muy agradecida por verlo vivo y haber recuperado la bella amistad que la unía a él.

—Todo luce como antes... —le dijo Stear en cuanto llegaron al lago—. Parece mentira que estemos aquí de nuevo ¿No?

Candy se sentó en una banca, junto a la silla del muchacho y observando el bello paisaje, aceptó que estaba de acuerdo con su primo... Todo parecía un sueño y sinceramente tenía miedo de despertar.

—Si... Todo esto me parece irreal... —respondió Candy—. Pero es una bendición que estemos una vez más aquí... Hay que darle las gracias a Dios por eso... ¿No crees?

Stear le sonrió y luego sin siquiera pensarlo decidió confesarse con la muchacha...

—La verdad es que siempre doy las gracias a Dios, por haberme dado una segunda oportunidad... Es increíble que siga aquí, después de todo lo que pasé en Europa... —le dijo, con voz entrecortada—. Y otra cosa que también le agradezco, es el hecho de haber puesto a Terry en mi camino...

Candy lo miró fijamente, pero no le interrumpió.

—Tú no lo sabes Candy... Pero Terry me salvó... —admitió Stear aclarando su garganta—. Cuando él y yo nos encontramos... Yo le pedí silencio... —Candy lo miró con extrañeza, pues ella no sabía que Stear estuvo escondiéndose—. Yo tenía mucha vergüenza de que ustedes me vieran inválido e inútil... No quería preocuparlos... Y por eso le rogué que no hablara.

La muchaha se levantó de su asiento y luego lentamente se acercó a Stear para abrazarlo.

—Candy... Si no fuera por Terry... Yo... —Stear sollozó fuerte y luego declaró—. Yo quizá ya no estaría en este mundo...

—Por favor no digas eso... Stear...

—Es la verdad... Yo estaba muy deprimido... Y ahora que retrocedo en el tiempo... Se que hubiera terminado por hacer alguna tontería —Stear recordó aquel momento frente al Río Hudson, ese día se puso en peligro y si el actor no hubiera llegado, quizá habría caído al agua y hubiera muerto—. Terry pudo leer entre lineas... Y supo que lo que yo necesitaba era estar con ustedes...

Candy lloró sin poder evitarlo... Lo hizo por Stear y el sufrimiento por el que el muchacho atravesó y también lloró por Terry y la inmensa admiración que sentía por él... _Es un gran ser humano... Siempre lo ha sido... _Pensó la chica al recordar al muchacho.

—Pero ya todo ha pasado Candy... No hay nada por que llorar linda... —Stear limpió las lágrimas de la chica y luego mencionó—. Solo nos queda seguir adelante... Y aprovechar la oportunidad que se nos ha dado... ¡Mírame! Yo ya lo estoy haciendo... —el inventor observó fijamente a la rubia y agregó—. Sinceramente espero que tú también lo hagas y no desperdicies la oportunidad que se te está otorgando...

Candy lo miró con nerviosismo y cierta vergüenza, pero no respondió ni una sola palabra.

—No dices nada... Pero tu silencio me lo dice todo... —Stear la tomó de la mano y luego le dio un último consejo—. No cometas el error de luchar contra tu corazón Dulce Candy... No lo hagas, porque perderás... Y puede que cuando aceptes la derrota, ya sea muy tarde para remediar tu error... —concluyó el inventor, apretando la mano de la chica, para después guardar silencio y contemplar el inmenso lago que tenía frente a él.

Las palabras dichas por Stear, se clavaron en el corazón de Candy y prácticamente rompieron el resto del hielo, que había cubierto sus sentimientos.

Si... Ella amaba a Terry... Lo amaba profundamente, pero no sabía como expresar todo eso que sentía por él.

No tenía la menor idea sobre que hacer... Y rogaba al cielo que pronto llegara la luz a su vida y le ayudara.

* * *

Después de escuchar las innumerables quejas de la Tía Abuela, Archie por fin, había logrado tomar un tranquilizante descanso.

Esa tarde, tendrían la reunión con los ancianos de la familia y la mujer estaba vuelta loca. En ausencia de Albert, el joven Cornwell, era el encargado de ultimar los detalles y por consiguiente, el responsable de tratar con la vieja Tía.

La mujer lo hacía rabiar con tantas peticiones... ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Después de todo, solo le quedaba la opción de ayudarla y soportar sus excentricidades.

—Una chica, está preguntando por la Señorita Candy —anunció el vigilante, mientras Archie se hacía la idea de renunciar a su descanso—. Dice que es una amiga y que viene de Sunville... Ella quiere saber como está la Señorita...

Archie no encontraba lógica en las palabras dichas por el hombre... La única amiga de Candy que provenía de Sunville era Annie, y por obvias razones, ella no iba ir a Lakewood... Además, por lo que él supo, Annie ya ni siquiera vivía en Illinois...

— ¿Y qué esperas? Hazla pasar, Peter... —dijo Archie con simpleza. Intentando no sonar inseguro.

Peter, se rascó graciosamente el cuero cabelludo y confundido expresó:

—Ya se lo he pedido Señor Archie, pero la muchacha es una necia y no aceptó... —dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo quiere información... Y como yo no se nada sobre la salud actual de la Señorita Candy... Entonces vine a verlo a usted.

Aquella declaración, hizo que la desconfianza se apoderara del joven Cornwell, pues Elisa Leagan, aun rondaba por la propiedad y él sabía que era capaz de todo, con tal de molestar a Candy. La pelirroja era completamente maquiavélica.

Archie rodó los ojos y de mala gana se levantó de su asiento.

—Está bien Peter... Yo arreglaré esto... —dijo con seguridad.

A pesar del enfado que sentía Archie caminó, hasta el portal que daba acceso a la mansión, lo hizo dispuesto a revelar la identidad de la "supuesta" amiga de Candy.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Terry al ver que Archie caminaba hasta la entrada de la mansión.

—Nada... —Archie le sonrió—. No te preocupes...

Terry se encogió de hombros y permaneció donde se encontraba, observando al joven Cornwell caminar presuroso.

_Amiga de Sunville..._

Pensaba Archie, haciendo memoria, intentando recordar algo sobre eso, sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro de haber escuchado una sola palabra al respecto.

Los ojos marrones del chico, se paseraron por el portal, pero no observaron absolutamente nada; tuvo que acercarse más para poder encontrar al motivo de su desconfianza. Una vez en las puertas de entrada, rápidamente pudo distinguir la figura de una chica, que distraída miraba el rosal.

—Buenos días... —saludó Archie, llamando la atención de la muchacha.

—Buenos días... Señor... —respondió ella, levantando su mirada y sintiendo que su corazón latía mucho más a prisa de lo habitual... _¿Por qué tengo que sonrojarme? _Pensó sintiendo la calidez del rubor en sus mejillas..

— ¿Es usted amiga Candy? —cuestionó Archie.

—Mi nombre es Tessa James y si, soy amiga de Candice... Ayer visité el Hogar de Pony y las Señoritas me comunicaron que Candice está lesionada de una pierna... Yo... Bueno... Solo deseaba saber como está...

Archie sonrió... No estaba muy seguro de saber por qué lo hacía, pero no pudo evitarlo... Sonreía como si tuviera demasiados motivos para hacerlo, él ignoraba que esa, era la forma de manifestar su nerviosismo, pues la chica que tenía frente a él era _Muy bonita..._

— ¿Cómo está Candice? —preguntó nuevamente la muchacha, sintiéndose muy incómoda por ser observada de esa manera.

El joven Cornwell despertó de su ensueño y entonces respondió:

—Candy está muy bien... Se recupera satisfactoriamente...

—Me alegra saberlo... ¿Puede decirle que Tessa James, vino a verla y que le desea pronta recuperación? —cuestionó la muchacha, disponiéndose a irse.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Es que no quiere pasar y decírselo usted misma? —le preguntó Archie, invitándola entrar.

Tessa lo miró con desconfianza... No estaba muy segura de querer entrar a ese lugar. Archie le parecía muy amable, demasiado amable para ser un Andrew... Sin embargo no quería confiarse... De pronto, estar ahí le pareció una pésima idea.

—No deseo molestar... —le dijo ella con algo de pena.

—Nadie se va molestar si usted entra, se lo aseguro... Además Candy estará muy feliz de verla... —dijo Archie mirando fijamente los bellos ojos grises de la chica, mientras Tessa, a su vez, desviaba rápidamente la mirada.

_¿Por qué tiene que verme de esa forma?_

Se preguntó enojada...

¿Qué tenía ella para que ese muchacho la mirara así? ¿_Monos en la cara?_

—Por favor... Acompáñeme... Candy no me perdonaría el hecho de dejarla ir así... Sin saludarle...

Insistió cortésmente el muchacho.

Tessa ya no pudo negarse. No fue capaz de hacerlo... Pues de pronto sintió que estaba actuando, justo como se prometió no hacerlo...

Estaba cansada de que las personas la vieran como una loca y socialmente retraida ¿Qué podía pasar si entraba y hablaba con Candy?

—La llevaré con Candy... Sígame... Por favor —le pidió Archie.

—Si Señor...

_Señor..._

Archie se sintió unos años más viejo e interiormente, se rió de él mismo. Aunque luego comprendió que era lo mas natural, pues ella no sabía su nombre...

—No nos hemos presentado formalmente... Señorita James —le dijo Archie, mientras Tessa detenía sus pasos y atendía el llamado del chico—. Yo ya sé su nombre, pero usted no sabe el mio... —declaró el joven con una sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Archibald Cornwell... Y soy primo de Candy —expresó acercándose a Tessa para ofrecerle la mano.

—Mucho gusto en conocerle... —mencionó ella, estrechando su mano con la de Archie y soltándola de inmediato, al no gustarle la sensación que el chico le estaba provocando.

—Bueno... La llevaré con Candy... Sigame por favor...

Tessa asintió y luego caminó detrás de Archie.

Terry los observó desde el lugar donde había tomado asiento. Con ojos traviesos miró a Archie y a la chica que venía con él. Archie fue consciente de la burlona mirada del actor y aunque quiso ignorarlo, simplemente no pudo. Al ver que Terry le hacía una señal de aprobación se sonrojó y luego caminó más a prisa, deseando llegar rápido al lago, dejar a Tessa con Candy y regresar a sus asuntos.

* * *

_"Yo... Ya renuncié al noviciado"_

Aquellas palabras de Tessa, aun resonaban en los oídos de Candy... Habían pasado dos días desde que la joven le visitó, sin embargo, la plática que sostuvieron, estaba muy presente en su pensamiento.

_"No seguiré la carrera por más tiempo... Ya no tiene caso seguir fingiendo..."  
_  
Candy recordó con alegría lo bonita que lucía Tessa, portando un bello vestido azul marino. Verla llegar así, fue el indicio de que ya no era más una novicia, pero obviamente, nada se comparó con escuchar las razones que tuvo, para abandonar el convento.

.

.

_—Antes de entrar al convento, yo tenía esperanzas... —expresó Tessa, recordando el pasado—. Ya sabes... De ese tipo de cosas que casi todas las chicas anhelan: un esposo, hijos... Incluso deseaba hacerme cargo de la granja de mis padres... —Tessa jugó con sus dedos y luego continuó—. Mis sueños estuvieron a punto de cumplirse, pues conocí a un chico, me enamoré y luego nos hicimos novios... Después ese mismo chico me pidió matrimonio y yo acepté..._

_Candy tomó la mano de Tessa y la estrechó fuerte con la de ella, dándole el ánimo suficiente para continuar._

_—A un mes de mi boda... Supe que mi prometido me engañaba... ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡A un mes! —Tessa sonrió sin ganas y luego admitió—. Y eso no fue todo... Pues la mujer con la que él estaba, es nada menos que mi prima hermana._

_La rubia sintió que su corazón se rompía al escuchar aquellas terribles palabras... "Pobre Tessa" pensó con impotencia al tiempo que se le escapaba una lágrima._

_—Después de esa bochornosa decepción... Pensé que mi vida debía tomar otro rumbo... Uno que antes ni siquiera había pensado en explorar... —admitió la chica James, riéndose de si misma—. Fui al convento y me quedé ahí... Engañándome... Y burlando tontamente a mi destino._

_—Y... ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que y_a no deseabas ser _monja? —preguntó Candy, esperando encontrar la respuesta a la interrogante, que le invadía la cabeza todos los días._

_—La luz llegó a mi vida el día en que regresé a casa y le hice frente a la realidad... —Tessa sonrió de nuevo, lo hizo de forma alegre, desmostrando lo contenta que se sentía con la decisión tomada—. Enfrenté a mi prima y a su ahora esposo... —mencionó con seguridad—. Hablar con ese par de seres nefastos, me hizo pensar que yo no tenia por que seguir evadiéndolos... No debo esconderme más, la vergüenza no debe ser mía, sino de ellos. Y por supuesto tampoco tengo que seguir engañándome... Digo, amo a Dios y me gusta ayudar a la gente... Pero ser una monja, no es lo que yo realmente deseo... —Tessa miró fijamente a Candy y concluyó—. Yo solo quiero ser la persona que siempre planeé ser... ¡Quiero ser feliz Candy! Quiero ser muy feliz... Y en el convento, jamás podré serlo._

_—Entonces me alegro por ti... —Candy la miró con alegría y después agregó—. Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo._

_—Gracias Candy... —Tessa le sonrió y luego se atrevió a decir —. Espero que mi testimonio te sirva... Y pronto decidas que es lo que deseas para ti... Escondes tantos misterios Candy... —la muchacha río, al ver que la rubia se sonrojaba—. Esta es la última llamada... Debes dejar de jugar y comenzar a luchar... Al final de la batalla, sabrás con certeza, que la decisión que tomaste fue la mejor... No te rindas Candy... No lo hagas... Y haz lo que te dicte el __corazón._

_._

_._

—Eres verdaderamente incorregible... —le dijo una voz, haciéndola renunciar a sus recuerdos y devolviéndola a la realidad—. Solo a ti se te ocurre trepar a un árbol, después de haberte lesionado...

Candy observó hacia abajo y rió divertida.

—No exageres Terruce...—expresó ella con seguridad—. Nada malo va pasarme... ¿Ves la forma del tronco? —cuestionó señalando con su dedo—. Es muy fácil trepar... —aseguró la muchacha con sabiduría—. Es tan fácil, que hasta tú podrías hacerlo también.

Terry frunció el ceño _"Hasta tú"_ ¿Qué pretendía esa chica? ¿Acaso deseaba competir contra él? El actor rió en sus adentros y luego respondió:

—De hecho, yo podría trepar mucho mas arriba que tú... Digo... No creas que por ser una mona, eres más hábil que yo...

La rubia tomó una bellota que estaba cerca de ella y la arrojó con fuerza hacia el muchacho, Terry la esquivó con agilidad y luego rió con ganas.

—Tendrá que buscar una mejor arma para defenderse, Señorita Andrew...

Candy hizo un gesto y luego sacó la lengua, en señal de enfado.

—Voy a bajar... —anunció, la chica—. Tendrás que hacerte a un lado —advirtió Candy—. Porque si resbalo, ten por seguro que no saldrás bien librado, caeré sobre ti...

Terry rió con malicia, pensando en que si ella resbalaba y caía sobre él, no estaría enfadado... Sino todo lo contrario...

—Fíjate bien por donde bajas Candy... —le pidió Terry en tono tranquilo, pero protector.

— ¿Es que crees que soy tonta? —preguntó con molestia.

—No... No lo creo... —acepto Terry—. Solo te estoy haciendo una advertencia...

Candy estaba a punto de lanzar otro reclamo, sin embargo su bota le jugó una mala pasada y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo simplemente resbaló.

—Te dije que debías tener cuidado... —expresó Terry mientras la chica abría los ojos y sentía los protectores brazos del muchacho, elevándola y poniéndola a salvo—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el actor al tiempo que la depositaba con cuidado en el suelo.

Ciertamente, no era la primera vez que Terry la cargaba, ni tampoco la primera ocasión en que él la protegía... Sin embargo, Candy se sintió diferente...

— ¿Qué sucede Candy? ¿Te has lastimado? —insistió Terry, tomando la barbilla de la rubia con los dedos de su mano y obligándola suavemente a mirarlo—. Respóndeme...—pidió alarmado, pues ella había comenzado a llorar.

Aquél bello gesto fue la perdición de Candy... Todo lo que llevaba en el interior de su corazón, comenzó a manifestarse y por mas que ella quiso, no pudo evitarlo, la mezcla de sentimientos que tenía dentro de ella, la hicieron explotar en llanto.

—Me estás asustando... —le dijo Terry al tiempo que se acercaba más a ella y la enredaba en sus brazos—. No llores así, Candy.. Por favor... —le rogó mientras él sentía que la rubia muchacha también lo abrazaba.

Terry buscó mirarla de nuevo y ella accedió; luego él acarició sus mejillas y Candy no dijo nada, al final la boca de Terry decidió descender hasta los tentadores labios de la rubia y entonces el encanto se rompió.

—No puedo Terry... Yo lo deseo... Pero no puedo... —admitió con pesar la chica, deseando alejarse del abrazo del guapo ingles.

—Si lo deseas, entonces puedes hacerlo Candy... —mencionó Terry con paciencia, logrando que ella fijara sus verdes ojos en los de él.

—Terry, yo ya elegí mi camino...

—Un camino completamente equivocado...

—Santo Dios... Terruce ¿Cómo puedes juzgarme?

Ella abandonó completamente el abrazo del muchacho y de inmediato se alejó de él.

—No estoy juzgándote... Candy... Pero si ser monja fuera tu destino... No estarías aquí, quejándote de que no puedes besarme, aun y cuando lo deseas con todas tus fuerzas...

Ella negó, avergonzada y preguntó:

— ¿Besarte? ¿Crees que esto se trata solo de besarte? ¡Que simple eres!

Terry rió, pero luego le aclaró:

—No soy simple... Y se que no se trata solo de un beso... —Terry la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hasta él—. Se trata de nuestra vida entera Candy... Por favor... No lo arruines...

—No se que hacer... Se que parece ilógico ¡Pero de verdad no se que hacer! —ella lloró de nuevo y Terry al fin lo entendió...

Él hizo todo cuanto pudo... Pero había llegado la hora de dejarla decidir. Debía permitir que Candy resolviera su lucha interna. Debía dejarla tomar la decisión sin presiones, sin nada más que ella y su pensamiento.

—No importa cuanto tiempo más te tardes en aceptarlo... Yo se que al final tú y yo vamos a estar juntos... —sentenció Terry, rozando con su aliento el rostro de la rubia—. Puedes huir... Y esconderte... No importa que lo hagas, porque eres mía, Candice... Eres toda mía... Y no podrás evitar regresar a mi... —mencionó al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos y comenzaba alejarse lentamente de ella—. Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites... Piénsalo... Y si te decides por mi, búscame... Que estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos... Lo haré porque te amo... Te amo tanto que no me importara esperarte... —Terry le sonrió por última vez y luego le dijo—. Mañana voy a regresar a Nueva York... No te molestaré más... Te daré tu espacio.

Candy lo tomó de la mano, intentando detenerlo... Pero Terry no correspondió aquel gesto, se deshizo del amarre de la muchacha, y se alejó de ella, sin pensarlo más.

La novicia se llevó las manos al rostro y cubrió la vergüenza que sentía... Pena por si misma, por ser tan patéticamente cobarde.

— ¡Pero que escena tan conmovedora! ¿No lo cree usted, Tía Abuela? —expresó con sarcasmo Elisa Leagan, al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada, cargada de desprecio—. Se lo dije Tía... Ellos siempre han mantenido una relación muy rara... —puntualizó la chica—. Y ahora está más que claro, lo que hacen a escondidas... —La pelirroja miró a su Tía y agregó—. Este comportamiento no es propio de una religiosa...

Candy levantó la mirada, dispuesta a defenderse, pero la Tía Abuela Elroy, la hizo callar.

—Ahora no Candice... —le dijo mientras la rubia la observaba con impotencia—. Quiero que vayas ahora mismo al estudio y me esperes ahí...

—Pero yo...

—Por favor... Obedéceme Candice...

La novicia bajó la cabeza y contra su voluntad, acató la orden. Se retiró del jardín y se dirigió de vuelta a la casa. Cuando la Tía Abuela, la vio desaparecer, entonces, dirigió su gélida mirada a Elisa y con autoridad le exigió:

—Quiero que te retires inmediatamente de mi casa... —expresó la mujer, haciendo valer su autoridad—. Es increíble que seas tan inmadura... ¿Para eso me has traído a pasear? ¡Santo Cielo Elisa! Me has decepcionado horriblemente...

La pelirroja tragó en seco, después de todo, ella nunca creyó que la vieja Tía se enojara por algo como eso... ¡Candy había incurrido en una falta! ¿Por qué la Tía no le agradecía haberla descubierto?

—He pasado por alto tu inmoral comportamiento en Chicago... —mencionó la Tía—. Quise darte otra oportunidad, pero estos días, solo me has confirmado que no vale la pena invertir mi tiempo en ti...

—Tia Abuela... Yo...

—Siempre has sido tú... —admitió la vieja, sintiéndose una tonta—. Desde el inicio, el problema has sido tú y no Candice...

—No Tía... Fue Candy... Ella...

—Piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir, porque te guste o no, Candice es un miembro del clan... Uno muy importante...

— ¡Ella es la inmoral y no yo!... Candy anda por la vida diciendo que es una novicia y lo que hace es estar aquí, ¡Seduciendo a Terruce enfrente de todos ustedes!

—Ahora mas que nunca creo que me equivoqué contigo... Santo Dios Elisa ¡No tienes la menor idea de lo que pasa aquí! Te lo aseguro... —dijo la mujer, siendo víctima de la pena ajena—. Y ya que puedo ver tu mala voluntad para mi familia, entonces te pediré nuevamente que te marches... Sal de mi casa y no regreses a menos que yo te lo pida... —agregó la matriarca con autoridad.

La pelirroja se quedó callada... Estaba perdida, ante aquellas declaraciones ¡No entendía nada! ¿Es que acaso la Tía Abuela estaba de acuerdo con lo que Candy y Terry hacían?

Elisa miró con inmensa furia a la vieja matriarca y con aquel gesto altanero que le caracterizaba, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la mansión de los Andrew. Jurando que las cosas... Simplemente no se quedarían así.

* * *

— ¿Pero qué sucedió? —preguntó Stear a Patty, sumamente alarmado por no poder hacer nada ante aquel suceso.

—Tranquilízate amor... —le respondió Patty con calma—. No ha pasado nada malo...

— ¿Te lo ha dicho Candy? ¿Has hablado con ella?

—He hablado con ella y tal como tú mismo lo has dicho... No debemos preocuparnos por los tórtolos, ellos sabrán como arreglarse...

Stear dirigió su silla de ruedas hasta el estudio, sin embargo, Patty lo detuvo de inmediato.

—Candy está hablando con la Tía Abuela... No debes intervenir en eso... —la chica sonrío ante el inconforme gesto de su novio—. Puedo comprender tu preocupación Stear, pero créeme cuando te digo ¡Que no existe nada para preocuparse! Ven... Vayamos afuera y tomemos el aire ¿Te parece?

A Stear, no le parecía... No... Él lo que quería era entrar en el estudio y enterarse de por qué demonios Terry se marchaba y Candy se ahogaba en llanto sin hacer nada para detenerlo.

Archie por su parte, había seguido a Terry hasta su habitación, intentando conciliar con él, pero el actor no estaba dispuesto a ceder, hacía sus maletas y solo hablaba de marcharse, logrando así, enfurecer al joven Cornwell.

—No puedo creerlo... ¡Después de todo vas a rendirte! —Archie lo miró con desprecio y luego exclamó—. ¡Eres un jodido mentiroso Grandchester! Un mentiroso de mierda, que ha venido arruinarlo todo de nuevo.

Terry tomó a Archie por las solapas del fino saco que usaba, y luego lo obligó al encararlo.

—No voy a permitir que sigas con tus estupideces ¿Entiendes? —le cuestionó, mientras intentaba controlarse—. No hagas un maldito drama... ¡Ni me trates de esa forma de nuevo! —alegó soltándolo y alejándose de él.

—No la mereces... —expresó Archie, negando con la cabeza—. De verdad que no te la mereces...

—Como siempre... Te estás equivocando conmigo Archie... —dijo Terry con tristeza—. Pero ya no importa lo que pienses de mi... —el castaño, lo miró fijamente y le dijo—. Yo más que nadie se merece el amor de Candy... Y eso te lo voy a demostrar... Pero te aseguro que cuanto tardes en verlo, no va ser mi culpa, porque yo ya hice todo lo posible... Ahora, la que decide es ella... Candy tiene el poder de retenerme o desecharme... Lo que pase entre nosotros, es porque ella así lo quiso.

Archie bajó las armas y sintiéndose un verdadero tonto, se sentó sobre el sofá. Luego de tranquilizarse, miró fijamente a Terry y le cuestionó:

— ¿Candy sabe que te vas?

Terry asintió, cerró su maleta y luego le respondió:

—Si, lo sabe... Tiene hasta mañana para aparecer aquí y decirme que me quede... Si no lo hace, tendrá que buscarme en Nueva York.

—No entiendo a las mujeres... De verdad que no las entiendo... —expresó Archie, completamente desubicado.

—Son los seres más complicados que conozco... Y esa prima tuya... Tiene que ser la más difícil de todas...

Terry se desplomó sobre la cama y luego respiró hondo.

—Candy necesita tiempo... Solo es eso...

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —preguntó Archie.

—Porque, soy capaz de sentir su amor, con cada una de sus acciones... —admitió Terry—. Con cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada atención que tiene hacia mi, puedo darme cuenta de que me ama tanto como yo a ella... —Terry tomó su libreto y luego intentó distraerse—. Confío en que despierte pronto de esa pesadilla que está viviendo y pueda ver con claridad.

Archie no respondió nada... De verdad se notaba que ellos sentían amor uno por el otro, pero no entendía la necedad en la que Candy se había sumergido.

Mientras tanto, en el estudio, la Tía Abuela Elroy ya había hecho su trabajo, ofreciéndole un té tranquilizante a Candy y explicándole, todo lo que se había planeado; desde su salida del convento, hasta la reunión en Lakewood.

La rubia muchacha sintió que el corazón se le encogía, con cada palabra que la matriarca le confesaba. Al final, ya después de una larga charla, su alma se sintió en completa tranquilidad.

—Yo siempre pensé que esto sería demasiado para ti... —expresó la mujer mayor—. Pero los chicos, no quisieron escucharme e hicieron su santa voluntad, ellos solo pensaban en hacerte feliz y realmente no se detuvieron a reflexionar en lo confundida que tu estarías, con todo esto.

Candy sonrió sin poder evitarlo y luego respiró con alivio.

—Ha sido demasiado para mi... —aceptó sonrojándose—. Antes de salir del convento, ya comenzaba a dudar de mi vocación... Sin embargo nunca dudé tanto como cuando llegué aquí y me encontré con Terry frente a frente...

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar, pero después de unos segundos de reflexión, la matriarca de los Andrew, rompió el bochornoso silencio y cuestionó:

— ¿Por qué fuiste al convento Candice? —preguntó con interés, la Tía Abuela—. ¿Puedes contarme tus motivos?

La muchacha asintió y entonces decidió confesarse:

—Después de perder a Terry... Todo mi panorama se nubló... Mi único consuelo era trabajar en el hospital... Pero entonces... Bueno... Usted ya sabe que pasó —mencionó con timidez, recordando a los Leagan—. Fui despedida y entonces mi alivio llegó al estar en el Hogar, con mis madres y los niños... Ahí me di cuenta de que mi futuro estaba ahí... La Hermana Maria, era una gran inspiración para mi y yo comencé a creer que debía ser como ella... Yo deseaba ayudar y ser feliz de esa forma.

— ¿Creías que Terruce ya no iba regresar?

Candy asintió...

—Él se casaría con... Susana... Y yo... Bueno... Yo ya no tenía oportunidad de nada...

—Entonces... ¿Decidiste renunciar a todo y encerrarte en un convento? —la Tía Abuela la miró perpleja y Candy no supo que responder. La muchacha reflexionó aquellas palabras y entonces aceptó que la Tía Abuela tenía razón... ¡Ella había renunciado a su vida! En vez de mantener una vela encendida, había apagado todo y se había escondido sin importar nada—. En fin... Lo importante es que no seguirás con esa locura de ser una monja ¿Cierto? —cuestionó la Tía Abuela con tono amable—. O es que ¿Vas a preferir dejar que se vaya ese muchacho una vez más?

Candy la miró sorprendida, pero luego negó, moviendo su cabeza una y otra vez.

—Sinceramente, estoy muy interesada en enterarme de como conociste al hijo de un Duque y lograste que dicho joven se enamorara perdidamente de ti... —dijo la Tía con una sonrisa—. Sin embargo, esa historia tendrá que esperar porque conociendo a ese muchachito, se que es capaz de irse hoy mismo... Y por supuesto, no debemos permitir que eso pase.

La Tía Abuela le hizo una seña para que se levantara y Candy obedeció.

La vieja Elroy estudió atentamente su apariencia, no podía negar que la chica era muy bonita, aun con el horrible atuendo que portaba. Sin embargo, quiso hacer algo más por ella.

— ¿Te cortaron el cabello en el convento? —preguntó la mujer, intentando quitarle el velo.

—Si... Pero solo me lo cortaron un poco y luego yo me las arreglé para acomodarlo, de tal forma que nadie viera que no fue recortado en su totalidad. —mencionó la rubia—. Nadie nos revisaba... Solo confiaban en que seguíamos las reglas...

—Pero tú no las seguías... —añadió la Tía.

—Pues... No... Realmente no lo hacía.

La Tía Abuela río fuertemente, y Candy también... Después, la matriarca tomó una peineta que guardaba en el bolsillo de su vestido y luego de liberar el cabello de la chica, le ayudó a colocar dicha peineta sobre los salvajes rizos.

—Ya no uses más ese horrible velo por favor... —le pidió mientras le acomodaba los rizos—. Y también, espero que te deshagas de todos esos vestidos... —Candy la miró apenada, pensando en que quizá no podía hacerlo, pues eran los únicos que tenía—. Le pediré a mi modista que venga mañana... Traerá algunos vestidos para ti —mencionó la mujer, intuyendo lo que la chica pensaba—. ¿Entendido?

—Si...

—De acuerdo... ¿Ya estás lista?

Candy asintió, preparándose para salir, pero la vieja y sabia Tía Abuela la detuvo.

—No... —dijo tajante, mientras la rubia la miraba confundida—. Las damas nunca van detrás del caballero... El va venir aquí...

—Yo no soy una dama ordinaria... —aceptó la rebelde jovencita—. Además, él me pidió buscarle... Y después de lo que ha pasado, creo que será lo mejor... ¿No lo cree?

La Tía Abuela Elroy no estaba de acuerdo... Sin embargo ver a la ilusionada Candy la transportó al pasado, justo en el día en que Rosemary, se preparaba para formalizar su compromiso con Vincent Brown. Inevitablemente, la melancolía se apoderó de ella y entonces dejó de negarse.

—Está bien... Búscalo...

Candy gritó contenta y luego sorprendió a la vieja Tía Abuela, enredándola en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Gracias Tía Abuela! ¡Gracias por todo! —le dijo con emoción antes de salir corriendo del estudio.

La traviesa chica corrió hasta las escaleras, siendo interceptada por Archie, quien bajaba en esos momentos... El chico la vio deslumbrado y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, bajó rápidamente por la escalinata para acercarse hasta ella.

— ¿Has visto a Terry? —preguntó Candy con timidez.

—Él está arriba... En el comedor de la terraza... —le respondió con alegría—. No lo hagas sufrir mas, por favor... —agregó el muchacho.

—Claro que no lo haré... —le dijo ella, dándole un leve golpe en el brazo—. Debo irme... Así que deséame suerte...

—No la necesitas... —expresó Archie, dándole un tierno beso en la frente—. Ese engreído te ama con toda su alma... Así que yo mas bien te deseo felicidad... Infinita felicidad para ambos...

—Te quiero mucho... —respondió ella con emoción.

—Y yo te quiero más...

Después de aquella linda muestra de fraternal afecto, Candy por fin se dirigió a donde su corazón y su alma entera se encontraban, pues ambos estaban al lado del hombre que amaba, esperando pacientemente por ella.

Jamás olvidaría aquel momento. Nunca en toda su vida, podría borrar de su mente ese instante, cuando llegó a la terraza y observó a Terry, sentado una silla, aspirando el aroma de una Dulce Candy, mientras cerraba sus bellos ojos.

—No quiero que te vayas... —le dijo Candy, mientras él abría los ojos y volteaba a verla—. No voy a dejarte ir... —agregó la rubia con seguridad.

Terry la observó con atención y gratamente complacido, le sonrió. Había olvidado como lucía aquel rubio y rizado cabello y lo mucho que le gustaba verlo así.

— ¿Y por qué habría de quedarme? —preguntó Terry, ocultando su emoción—. ¿Acaso tienes algo que decirme?

Candy sonrió y acercándose a él mencionó:

—Debes quedarte, porque no deseo que te vayas... —le dijo posicionándose frente a él y elevando su vista, para poder encontrarse con los ojos azul zafiro que tanto adoraba—. Quiero decirte que te amo... Te amo más que a nada... —declaró con lagrimas en los ojos.

El actor la miró con devoción, y luego dibujó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Casi me convences... —dijo en tono sorpresivamente serio—. Pero... ¿Eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme?

Candy negó... Y segura de si misma, habló una vez más:

—También quiero decirte que como siempre, tú tienes toda la razón... —mencionó con voz entrecortada, pues al ver que Terry enredaba los dedos en sus rizos, de pronto sintió que el suelo ya no existía—. Soy tuya Terruce... Soy toda tuya... Mi amor... —alcanzó a decir Candy, antes de que el guapo y ansioso Terry Grandchester, la tomara entre sus brazos y reclamara sus labios, ahogándola dentro de un mar de infinita alegría y pasión.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños Terry, ahí está mi regalo para ti, perdona la tardanza :)_

_Chicas, muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo, muchísimas gracias por su paciencia, de verdad que es invaluable... Y bueno a petición de muchas de ustedes, pues ahí está, Candy ya dejó de esconderse y de hacer sufrir a Terry... Ahora ni quien la aguante eh, jajaja, no va dejar que ni lo veamos. Espero no aburrirlas con el romance que se van aventar estos dos... _

**Skarlett Northman, Becky 70, Iris Adriana, Thay, Dulce Lu, Sabrina Weasley, Darling Eveling, Liz Carter, Estefania, Mery, Fran y Tere... Espero no haberlas decepcionado con este capítulo, y que hayan disfrutado del reencuentro que tanto pedían :)**

**Soadora, bienvenida a la lectura, espero verte por aquí en otra ocasión! Saludos!**

**Dalia, mi Terry ¡Es Giulio Berruti! Simplemente lo adoro... :) que padre que tengamos esa conciencia :)**

**Estrellita, es un honor que estés aquí, acompañándome, muchas gracias por leer amiga, se te quiere un montón, recuérdalo siempre :D**

* * *

_Chicas, yo les preparé un regalito para festejar a Terry, está en mi página de Facebook, por si les interesa... _

_Es una portada para facebook personalizada, solo tienen que ir a www(punto)Facebook(punto)com/LadySupernovaFanFics y decirme que nick quieren en ella._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO" **

Capítulo 8 (Primera parte)

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Mansión Andrew, Lakewood, julio de 1919_

—Una cosa es la libertad y otra muy distinta, el libertinaje... —dijo la Tía Abuela Elroy, mientras tomaba la taza de té, que le ofrecía su sobrino—. Está de más decirte que, hay que poner especial atención en ese par de enamorados... —mencionó refiriéndose a Candy y a Terry.

Albert asintió y con una divertida mirada, observó a su Tía.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse por ellos... Me han informado que Archie los vigila muy de cerca...

El rubio río en sus adentros, pues sabía que Candy y Terry eran escurridizos por naturaleza y estaba muy seguro de que ambos rebeldes, se habían escapado en varias oportunidades y Archie ni siquiera se percató de ello.

—Debo haber escuchado la historia unas diez veces... —expresó el joven magnate, al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente Elroy—. Sin embargo, todo me sigue pareciendo increíble.

—Pues será mejor que ya te lo creas... ¡Y dejes de molestar! —la mujer lo miró con enojo y Albert le correspondió con una gran carcajada.

—Discúlpeme Tía Abuela... Pero es que yo voy a recordar esa anécdota por el resto de mis días... —Albert se llevó una galleta de vainilla a la boca y luego agregó—. Usted, guiando a Candy para recuperar al amor de su vida... ¡Cielo santo! Archie, Stear e incluso yo, hicimos hasta lo imposible, para hacer que ella reaccionara... Sin embargo, no tuvimos éxito...

—Todos ustedes se equivocaron... —respondió la Tía Abuela—. Tú no tanto, porque no tuviste tiempo, pero Archie y Stear se empeñaron en cometer un error, tras otro...

La burlona risa del rubio se escuchó en toda la estancia.

—Menos mal que usted está aquí... —admitió levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a Elroy para darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla—. Gracias por ayudar a Candy... Tía Abuela...

Elroy no dijo nada. Solo asintió y siguió bebiendo de su té. Sinceramente no deseaba aceptar lo mucho que le conmovía la rubia jovencita, ni tampoco estaba lista para decirle a Albert que ella también sentía que, tener a Candy ahí, era como si Rosemary estuviera de vuelta.

—Candice precisa renunciar oficialmente ante las autoridades del convento... —mencionó Elroy—. No sabíamos cuando regresarías, así que yo misma programé su visita a Chicago... Espero que no te moleste.

— ¿Molestarme? —Albert negó con su cabeza—. Al contrario... Le debo una, muchas gracias Tía... En verdad lamento haberme retrasado, espero no haberle causado muchas molestias.

—No he tenido contratiempos... La Madre Superiora y su asistente ya esperaban la noticia, así que no fue nada difícil concretar una cita. Mañana mismo irá... Stear y Patricia van acompañarle...

—Me parece perfecto Tía Abuela...

La vieja Elroy le sonrió satisfecha y luego se levantó de su asiento.

—Bien... Ya que todo está aclarado, será mejor que suba a mi habitación... O si no me quedaré dormida aquí... —Elroy Andrew se acercó hasta su sobrino y con ternura le miró—. Por favor, trata de descansar hijo... Has trabajado demasiado... —expresó preocupada.

—Dormir me vendrá bien, así que seguiré su consejo... No se preocupe Tía, estos días tendré mucho tiempo para relajarme.

— ¿Por fin tendrás un descanso? —cuestionó con sorpresa.

—Los tratos en Boston están cerrados... Tendré una semana de paz, por lo menos...

—Me alegra mucho... —le dijo con emoción—. Ahora si puedes pensar en asistir conmigo a la casa de los McCallum... ¿Qué dices? ¿Me acompañas? Me gustaría visitarlos en estos días... —expresó contenta.

Albert hubiera querido decirle que no, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo y entonces esbozó una forzada sonrisa, intentando ocultar su inconformidad. No había nada mas horrible que pensar en asistir a ese sitio y convivir con el matrimonio McCallum, quienes no se cansaban de querer emparejarlo con su insufrible y ridícula hija... Sin embargo, no podía desairar a Elroy Andrew ¡Acababa de decirle que le debía una! ¿Cómo podía negarse a ir si estaba tan agradecido con ella?

— ¿William? —cuestionó la mujer esperando una respuesta.

—Si claro... Tía... Iré con usted... —fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder.

La vieja matriarca le sonrió emocionada y luego de desearle una buena noche, se retiró a sus aposentos.

Albert por su parte, se quedó un rato más en la planta baja de la enorme mansión, hacía una noche espléndida y lo que menos deseaba era irse a la cama. Tenía ganas de caminar y jugar con Puppet, deseaba olvidarse un rato del estrés del que siempre era víctima.

La mofeta apenas lo vio salir de la casa, corrió hasta donde él se encontraba y contenta, saltó a sus manos.

—Puppet... ¿Dónde te habías metido? —preguntó con ternura, al tiempo que la mofeta lo miraba con emoción—. Ven aquí... Vayamos a pasear ¿Quieres?...

El joven caminó por los alrededores de la mansión, consiguió comida para Puppet y luego se dirigió directamente hasta el taller de Stear, las luces de aquel lugar estaban encendidas, por lo que el rubio sintió la necesidad de ir hacia allá y echar un vistazo.

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero después de golpear levemente, le dieron permiso para entrar.

—Es agradable recibir visitas... —dijo el inventor, mientras se reincorporaba y dejaba su trabajo de lado, para acariciar a Puppet y luego sonreírle a su Tío.

—Es tarde ya... ¿Por qué estás trabajando a esta hora Stear? —le cuestionó Albert, al tiempo que el joven se encogía de hombros.

—Patty ya está en su habitación... Y éste es el único momento del día en que puedo venir aquí y trabajar... —mintió Stear, pues honestamente, no deseaba hablar de la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí. No quería dejar al descubierto su problema de insomnio, ni tampoco las contrariedades que le traían sus recurrentes pesadillas.

El rubio observó con atención al muchacho y luego dirigió su mirada a la mesa de trabajo.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás construyendo?

Stear dudó en responder, pues generalmente sus inventos no servían, así que con timidez contestó:

—Hmmm... Digamos que es una sorpresa...

Albert fue capaz de comprender el mensaje... _No preguntes más... _Se dijo en sus adentros, obligándose a respetar la privacidad de su sobrino.

—Espero tener el privilegio de ser el primero en ser sorprendido —mencionó el jefe de la familia, esbozando una sonrisa.

Stear correspondió a esa sonrisa y luego le dijo:

—Serás el primero en observar el resultado final, tenlo por seguro.

—De acuerdo... Me conformo con eso.

Stear sonrió y luego le cuestionó:

— ¿Te gustaría ayudarme Tío Abuelo?

Albert lo miró fingiendo enojo y después de lanzarle una mirada divertida, pero amenazadora, se sentó en una de las sillas y se dispuso ayudar:

— ¿Qué debo hacer, Mi Pequeño Sobrino?

Stear soltó una carcajada, y luego le pidió que le pasara su caja de herramientas.

—Ayúdame a cortar estos cables ¿De acuerdo?

Albert asintió y luego comenzó su trabajo.

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en aquel lugar hasta muy entrada la madrugada, disfrutando de su compañía y aprendiendo cosas nuevas, Albert descubrió que llevaba un pequeño inventor dentro y Stear se dio cuenta de que su locura por inventar, si le venía de familia.

Al final, la comunión entre ellos fue tanta, que el joven Cornwell terminó por revelar su proyecto secreto, sorprendiendo a Albert y haciendo que éste, se sintiera muy orgulloso de él.

* * *

_"Te veré en el lago... Antes del amanecer..."_

Eso le dijo Candy, la noche anterior, mientras se despedían y se cuidaban de no ser descubiertos por Archie o la Tía Abuela.

_"¿Antes del amanecer? ¿Estás segura Candy?" _

Preguntó Terry, como no creyendo en las palabras de la rubia. Candy le sonrió y luego le dijo:

_"Estoy muy segura... Terruce..."_

Afirmó dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, para luego alejarse de él y desaparecer en el amplio corredor.

_Antes del amanecer... _Terry negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía sintiéndose algo tonto. Pues él bien sabía que Candy era la persona más impuntual y dormilona del mundo... _Seguramente no llegará... _Pensó mientras caminaba a través de la arboleda.

Sin embargo, aquel negativo pensamiento fue descartado, cuando vio de lejos la figura de la chica... Candy si estaba ahí... Recargada en el tronco de un árbol, intentado cubrirse del ligero frío que se estaba sintiendo.

—Llegaste... —expresó Candy, al ver que Terry se acercaba a ella.

—Sinceramente, no esperaba que ya estuvieras aquí... —Terry la observó sonreír con timidez y luego aprovechando su vulnerabilidad, se atrevió a tomarla por la cintura y pegarla suavemente a su cuerpo—. Lamento llegar tarde... —agregó él, mirándola a los ojos y dejándose embrujar por la mirada verde esmeralda de la chica.

—No tienes que disculparte... En realidad, no tengo tanto tiempo esperándote... —declaró sonriendo—. Seguramente llegué antes que tú, porque tenía muchas ganas de verte... —admitió posando sus manos en el cuello de Terry y logrando así, que él se acercara más a ella.

—Pues aquí estoy... —afirmó él con una sonrisa—. ¿Y sabes? Yo también tenía muchas ganas de verte...

Candy le miró con alegría y dejándose poseer por la coquetería preguntó:

— ¿Y para qué deseabas verme con tanta urgencia?

Sin responder a su pregunta, el actor se acercó lentamente y posó sus labios sobre los de Candy, presionándolos primero con dulzura y luego con audacia, animando a la rubia a dejarse llevar por la pasión que ambos sentían.

—Ya tenía ganas de besarte... —mencionó Terry, en cuanto se separaron—. De verdad que si... Tenía demasiadas ganas de hacerlo... ¿Por qué será? ¿Será porque ayer no pude besarte en todo el día? —cuestionó él fingiendo ignorancia.

Candy sabía perfectamente la respuesta, y entendía el pequeño reproche que Terry le estaba haciendo, pues incluso ella, estaba algo molesta, por el vigilante que los reprimía la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Te juro que no lo entiendo... —admitió la rubia con pena—. Archibald era el más interesado en que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos.

—Seguro que nos quiere juntos... Pero no revueltos...

Candy río y luego se aferró al abrazo del castaño.

— ¿Sabes? Yo creo que tu primito necesita una novia —dijo Terry sin pensarlo—. Solo de esa forma lo vamos a entretener ¿No te parece? —Candy se encogió de hombros, mostrándose divertida y el actor no dudó en agregar—. Tú amiga Tessa lo deslumbró...

La rubia se sorprendió..._ ¿Tessa y Archie? _No estaba muy segura de que esa combinación funcionara... _Son tan diferentes... _Pensó con una mezcla de diversión y escepticismo, al recordar lo obstinada que era Tessa y lo poco paciente que era Archie.

—De acuerdo... Haré lo posible por que convivan... —con toda honestidad, Candy no deseaba meterse en eso, pues con Annie, no les fue nada bien.

—Nos urge que Archie se ocupe —agregó Terry—. Pero no ya no hablemos más de eso... —le pidió, mirándola con sorpresiva seriedad—. Mejor aprovechemos estos momentos juntos... ¿Te parece?

Candy asintió con la cabeza, y nuevamente se dejó envolver en aquella actividad que se había convertido en su favorita. Permitió que Terry se adueñara de sus labios una y otra vez, arrastrándola a territorios desconocidos, lugares en los que francamente deseaba perderse y nunca salir.

_ ¿Algún día se cansaría de besar a Terruce Grandchester? _Se cuestionó con curiosidad, una vez que Terry abandonó sus labios y la dejó respirar.

Aquella pregunta la hizo sonreír, pues al ver que Terry la miraba con profundidad, supo que la respuesta era un rotundo "No"... Ella nunca se iba cansar...

— ¿Ya estás lista para renunciar al noviciado ante la Madre Superiora? —preguntó Terry con entereza, mientras Candy intentaba recobrar el aliento y la cordura.

—Si... Definitivamente estoy lista...

—Me parece perfecto... De verdad quiero que les quede muy claro que tú no serás una monja... —Terry sonrió bellamente y luego llevó su mano izquierda hasta el cabello de Candy y acarició los rizos de la muchacha—. Te voy a extrañar...

—Solo serán unas horas... —dijo ella convencida.

—No importa, aún así... Voy a extrañarte...

Por largos segundos no dijo nada más y simplemente se dedicó a jugar con el cabello de la muchacha, adoraba enredar sus dedos en los imposibles rizos de la rubia. No eran tan largos como antes, pero él pensaba que aun no perdían su encanto.

—Me gusta mucho tu cabello... —admitió con espontaneidad.

— ¿Te gusta aunque ya no sea largo? —preguntó ella.

—Aun así... Tú me gustas de cualquier forma Candice...—Terry sonrió y luego pegó su nariz a la respingada nariz de la muchacha—. Eres la mona pecosa mas bella que mis ojos han visto.

Candy le dio un jalón de cabellos y Terry se defendió haciéndole cosquillas. Aquello los llevó a un divertido juego, en el que Candy terminó siendo vencida.

— ¿Te rindes? —preguntó el actor, mientras acorralaba a Candy y la obligaba a permanecer recargada en el tronco de un árbol, ella aceptó, sintiendo como Terry se pegaba a su cuerpo y la dominaba.

_Santo Cielo... _Pensó la rubia, sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente, ante aquella desconocida y desesperada sensación de tener a Terry cerca de ella, justo así, como lo tenía. Aquella reacción fue muy bien recibida por Terry, pues el sentía lo mismo, la quería así de cerca todo el tiempo.

—Mira... Ya está amaneciendo... —le dijo Candy, intentando desviar la atención, pues de pronto se sintió muy nerviosa.

El actor no le hizo el menor caso y luego admitió:

—Hace días que vivo en un constante amanecer, no necesito observar otro...—dijo con aquella profunda y sensual voz que Candy tanto amaba—. Tú eres es lo único que quisiera admirar en estos momentos... Te amo tanto, Candy...

Candy se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y mirando fijamente los ojos azul zafiro de Terry, dejó que sus impulsos la gobernaran, se dejó ahogar en un largo beso, mismo que aunque ellos no lo supieran, les daría las fuerzas suficientes, para poder seguir adelante, pues en los próximos días, las cosas se tornarían un poquito complicadas.

* * *

_Broadway, Nueva York_

— ¡Apenas puedo creerlo! —exclamó Karen Klyss con molestia—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que Marlowe puede ser mi suplente? —cuestionó con furia, a un despreocupado Robert Hathaway.

—Karen... Linda... Voy a pedirte que te calmes, porque de otra forma... No creo que podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

— ¿Llegar a un acuerdo?

Karen agitó el periódico que llevaba en la mano y luego lo arrojó sobre el escritorio del Director.

—Siéntate Karen... Y platiquemos como un par de adultos, por favor.

La joven prácticamente bufó, odiaba que le dijeran "Tranquilízate" De verdad detestaba eso... Sin embargo, obedeció y tomó asiento, justo donde Robert le indicaba.

—Karen... Linda... Quiero que estés consciente de que Sussie es una gran actriz y que yo no puedo negarle la oportunidad.

— ¡Ella ni siquiera hizo un casting!

—Tú tampoco lo hiciste y aun así decidí darte el papel.

La rebelde actriz negó con la cabeza.

—No es lo mismo... ¡Yo trabajo todos los días! Tu confianza en mi no es en vano.

— ¿Y la confianza en Sussie si?

— ¡Ella no tiene la experiencia de otras chicas que han estado aquí!

Robert sabía que Karen estaba en lo cierto, se estaba arriesgando mucho con Susana, sin embargo, la rubia muchacha tenía disposición, además de un talento innato para actuar y eso no podía ignorarlo... Lo menos que podía hacer por ella, era ofrecerle un papel de suplente.

Robert se sentía sumamente culpable por lo acontecido en el pasado, cuando Susana perdió su pierna y él tuvo que seguir con el espectáculo, sin importarle la chica y su salud.

—Terruce y tú siguen siendo mis actores principales... —concluyó Robert—. Házme el favor de regresar a casa y seguir disfrutando de tus vacaciones... No debes preocuparte por algo como esto, Karen.

Karen se levantó de su asiento, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la oficina, azotando fuertemente la puerta.

Odiaba la idea de que Susana regresara a la compañía... Pues estaba cien por ciento segura de que no tramaba nada bueno. La detestaba como nunca detestó a nadie más.

La joven Marlowe, por su parte, se encontraba tremendamente contenta, pues sus terapias, habían resultado ser su aliado principal para lograr regresar a Broadway. Su ánimo estaba por los cielos.

No había sido un camino sencillo, eso era más que obvio . Pero las ganas que tenía de avanzar, le motivaron a tomar al toro por los cuernos y hacer todo lo posible para usar la prótesis y volver a ponerse de pie.

Ser una suplente, era solo el inicio de su cambio.

—Robert ya dio a conocer la noticia... —le dijo a su madre con emoción, mientras veía el periódico del día.

—Que retomes tu carrera, es algo que me llena de alegría, hija... —Louise Marlowe, se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó con ternura—. Ser actriz, es lo que siempre has querido...

— ¿Te imaginas Mamá? Pronto podré caminar con mi prótesis y así sorprender a todo Broadway... —Susana sonrió con esperanza—. Terry se pondrá muy contento por mi... El siempre me animó a seguir este camino.

Louise sonrió, pero lo hizo por compromiso, pues no le gustaba hablar de Terruce Grandchester.

—El va regresar pronto mamá... Regresará en unos días, para comenzar con los ensayos... —agregó Susana con ilusión—. Al parecer ha ido a Inglaterra... Eso es lo que se dice y yo creo que es cierto... Se ha pasado casi tres meses fuera de Nueva York...

Susana se había convencido a si misma de que aquel rumor era cierto... No tenía motivos para pensar otra cosa.

— ¿No crees que se pondrá contento mamá? —insistió la chica, deseando que alguien la alentara.

Louise rodó los ojos y siguió ocupándose de sus asuntos, no sin antes responder:

—Se pondrá feliz... Claro... Terruce siempre ha deseado tu bienestar... Que te valgas por ti misma, lo llenará de alegría.

Aquella respuesta no fue del agrado de Susana, pero la aceptó. Pues en su mente, imaginaba que Louise, terminaría por aceptar su "relación" con Terry.

—Debo seguir repasando mis lineas... —anunció con felicidad—. No se sabe cuando la primera actriz, tenga que renunciar a su papel...

Esa declaración, no le gustó nada a Louise, pero a pesar de su molestia, no dio muestra de su descontento y dejó que Susana se retirara a su habitación.

La amaba... Lo hacía profundamente ¡Era su hija! Sin embargo, estaba muy consciente de que debía estar al pendiente de ella y no dejarla caer en la enferma obsesión que sentía por Terruce.

* * *

_Convento de la Sagrada Familia, Chicago._

Todo estaba dicho...

Después de exponer, elocuentemente, los motivos de su renuncia al noviciado; la Madre Superiora, aceptó que Candy abandonara el convento.

No existían motivos para convencerla de no declinar, así que los trámites fueron cubiertos con rapidez.

—Ha sido una interesante experiencia tenerte con nosotras... Candice... —le dijo la Madre Superiora, al tiempo que extendía su mano para estrechar la mano de la rubia—. Te felicito, por ser tan valiente y venir aquí para renunciar como se debe... Eso habla muy bien de ti...

La rubia sonrió sorprendida, la realidad era que ella no esperaba que la Madre le reconociera algo... Pues casi todo el tiempo que permaneció en el convento, había sufrido de sus regaños.

—Gracias por todo... Madre Superiora...

La mujer le sonrió, como nunca antes lo había hecho y alegando que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, se despidió de ella y se retiró de la oficina, dejándola en compañía de la Hermana Margaret.

—Obvio yo también te felicito, Candy... —mencionó la Hermana con dicha—. Los niños del hospicio y yo, te vamos a extrañar mucho... Pero ¿Qué te digo? Tu felicidad es primero y si tú eres feliz, nosotros lo somos también... ¿Eres feliz verdad Candy?

Candy afirmó con alegría.

—Soy muy feliz, Hermana Margaret.

—Se te nota hija... Ahora si que me recuerdas a la Candy del Colegio y San Pablo —admitió la religiosa—. ¿Sabes? Desde aquél entonces, supe que Terry y tú tenían una conexión bastante especial...

— ¿De verdad, Hermana? —cuestionó Candy con curiosidad.

—De verdad... No se si lo sepas, pero conozco a Terry desde que es un niño... —reveló la monja—. Él era tan rebelde y travieso, que sinceramente, me hacia pensar que no sentaría cabeza nunca... —Candy rió y la religiosa también—. Pero luego apareciste tú y entonces Terry comenzó a comportarse diferente... Todas las religiosas del convento pudimos ver aquel cambio... —la Hermana Margaret suspiró con melancolía—. Me alegra mucho que después de todo, ustedes dos estén juntos.

Candy pasó saliva con dificultad, aquella plática había puesto muy sentimental a la Hermana, incluso a ella misma... Y por eso dudó en hacer lo que ya tenía planeado. Patty y Stear estaban interesados en saludarla, pero no sabía si era un buen momento para revelar la gran sorpresa ¿Qué diría la monja al ver que Stear estaba vivo?

—Hermana Margaret... —le llamó Candy con timidez—. Hay algo que debo decirle...

—Dime Candy...

—Es sobre mi primo Stear...

La monja asintió —Las misas en su memoria seguirán celebrándose en nuestra capilla... Espero que puedas acompañarnos algún dia... —Candy negó y la Hermana la miró sorprendida.

—Hermana Margaret... ¿Cómo se siente?

Aquella pregunta tomó desprevenida a la monja. Pero a pesar de sentirse algo desubicada, respondió:

—Me siento bien...

—De acuerdo... Tengo una sorpresa para usted —Candy se levantó de su asiento y al ver que la religiosa hacía lo mismo, le pidió—. Permanezca sentada por favor... Porque si se desmaya, pues será mejor que lo haga sobre la silla...

—Candy... Por Dios... ¿Qué cosas dices? —respondió la Hermana, como no creyendo lo que ella le decía.

— ¿Puede taparse los ojos? —pidió la rubia.

— ¡Candice! Pero... ¿Qué te está pasando?

—Por favor... Confíe en mi...

La Hermana Margaret frunció el ceño y después de mucho pensarlo, se cubrió los ojos. Mientras permanecía así, escuchó la puerta abrirse y aunque se sintió tremendamente desesperada por estar haciendo aquello, obedeció a la traviesa muchacha, no hizo el intento de mirar.

—Ya puede abrir los ojos, Hermana...

La monja retiró las manos de su rostro y abrió los ojos de golpe, pues aquellas cosas, no le gustaban nada.

— ¡Sorpresa! ¡Mire... Quienes han venido a visitarla!

La mirada de la religiosa se llenó de lágrimas y sin pensarlo, se levantó de su asiento, para abrazar a Stear y a Patty.

La monja lloró como nunca antes lo hizo... Ver a Stear frente a ella, era como un milagro. Lo abrazó muy fuerte y luego elevó una oración, pues estaba muy agradecida con Dios, por permitir que Stear Cornwell tuviera una segunda oportunidad.

Y mientras Candy permanecía en aquella oficina al lado de Stear, Patty y la Hermana Margaret. Terry se enteraba de las nuevas noticias que habían surgido en Broadway.

**"Susana Marlowe, regresa a los escenarios..."**

El joven actor no sabía si preocuparse o alegrarse con esa noticia... _¿Susana suplente de Karen Klyss?_ Algo en aquella frase no terminaba de cuadrarle... Cerró el periódico y alejó sus pensamientos negativos.

—Terry...

Le llamó la voz de Archie.

—Archie...

Respondió divertido, al ver la cara de preocupación que tenia el joven Cornwell.

— ¿Has leído el periódico?

—Si... Lo acabo de leer... Pero no hay de que preocuparse... Susana será solo una suplente.

—Si... Bueno, eso mismo pensé al leer esa noticia... Pero yo no hablo de eso... ¿Leíste el apartado debajo de esa noticia?

Terry negó.

—Bien... Pues creo que deberías leerlo —pidió el chico—. Aunque desde este momento te digo, que no te va gustar...

Terry tomó la página del periódico que Archie le ofrecía y luego de leerlo, arrugó aquel pedazo de papel y lo arrojó con furia, sobre la mesa.

— ¡No pienso seguir leyendo esa basura! —dijo Terry—. Ya imagino de donde ha venido este golpe... Y te juro que esto no se va quedar así...

Tal como Archie lo predijo, la dichosa noticia puso de pésimo humor al joven Grandchester, quien sin pensarlo, se dirigió arreglar el asunto con la única persona que le podía ayudar.

* * *

_Mansión Andrew, Lakewood_

Definitivamente, había extrañado a Terry...

Solo había pasado unas cuantas horas fuera de Lakewood, pero ella de verdad lo había añorado. Después de su encuentro en el lago, Candy no pudo dejar de pensar en él y en la cercanía que recién habían comenzado a tener.

Todo aquello era muy nuevo para ella y por eso, no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que le resultaba disfrutar de un amor así.

Al llegar a la mansión, imaginó que Terry la estaría esperando, pues Candy pensó que él, seguro la había extrañado tanto como lo había hecho ella. Sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que él no estaba ahí, para recibirla.

No ver a Terry, le causó una gran decepción, tenía que aceptarlo, sin embargo, se alegró un poco, al ver que la Tía Abuela, estaba esperándolos en la puerta.

—Me alegra que hayan llegado... —mencionó la matriarca, observando a los recién llegados.

—A mi también Tía Abuela... ¿La cena ya está lista? —preguntó Stear con impaciencia—. Sinceramente vengo muriendo del hambre...

El muchacho, le sonrió como cuando era un niño y aquello hizo que la Tía Abuela se llenara de alegría.

—Jamás pierdes el apetito, Querido... —admitió acercándose a él, para reacomodarle un rebelde cabello—. Supongo que puedes esperar una hora mas... Si no es así, será mejor que Parricia te lleve directamente a la cocina.

—Patty... Cariño... ¡Llévame a la cocina por favor!

—Por supuesto que si... Vamos... Glotón...

Patty rió y rápidamente ayudó a Stear con su silla de ruedas. Ambos entraron a la casa en busca de lo que el muchacho añoraba.

—Candice... ¿Qué tal les fue en Chicago? —le preguntó Elroy a la rubia chica.

—Todo ha salido muy bien... Oficialmente, he dejado de ser una novicia.

—Me alegro...

Candy se dispuso a despedirse de la Tía, obviamente para ver si Terry estaba por ahí. Pero la Tía no la dejó.

—Te irás después de que te comunique algo... —la mujer hizo una seña y entonces, una joven se acercó a ella. Al verla de lejos, Candy intentó reconocerla, pero no logró ubicarla—. Ella es la Señorita Jones y ha sido asignada como tu dama de compañía... —anunció la vieja Elroy con solemnidad—. Necesitas alguien que te asista... Asi que ella, va ayudarte en todo.

La sonrisa de la joven Jones, hizo que los recuerdos de Candy se removieran y de pronto, todo tuvo sentido...

_Es ella... _Pensó con emoción, reconociendo a la chica que tenía frente a sus ojos _¡Es Dorothy!_ La emoción que sintió, Candy la guardó en su pecho, pues se había anticipado a lo que podía ser una escena incómoda para la joven y para la vieja Tía.

—Hola... —su alegría fue tanta, que no pudo seguir hablando. Realmente no esperaba ver a Dorothy ahí, luciendo tan diferente.

—Buenas tardes Señorita... —le saludó la joven—. Estoy para servirle... Lo que usted deseé, no dude en pedirlo por favor.

—Gracias... Me da mucho gusto tenerle aquí... —dijo con sinceridad y luego se dirigió a su Tia Abuela—. Una dama de compañía me era muy necesaria, gracias Tía...

La vieja Elroy asintió y luego pidió:

—Ve a tu habitación... Hay algunas cosas que deseo que veas...

—Si... —Candy miró a Dorothy y luego le dijo—. Venga conmigo por favor...

La vieja Elroy casi se sintió orgullosa de Candy, pues según ella, poco a poco, estaba logrando hacer de esa rebelde chiquilla, toda una dama, digna de tener un pretendiente que era parte de la realeza británica.

Claro... Lo que la mujer no sabia, era que apenas llegaron a la habitación, la rubia dejó de fingir que era indiferente y entonces abrazó a Dorothy, gritó y saltó del gusto de reencontrarse con su amiga.

—Dorothy... ¡Es tan bueno tenerte aquí!

—Nada me alegra mas que verte de nuevo... —Dorothy la miró con alegría—. Has crecido tanto...

— ¿Te lo parece?

—Eres toda una mujercita...

— ¡Ay Dorothy! Estoy tan contenta... Es una bendición que tú seas mi dama de compañía...

—Si... A mi también me da gusto, tenerte a mi cargo y servirte en todo... —Dorothy la miró con alegría—. Es increíble darse cuenta de las vueltas que da la vida... ¿No?

—Es muy bello... Dorothy...

La joven miró a Candy entre divertida y seria, pues apenas podía creer que en su primer día, ya tuviera una disyuntiva en su cabeza. Realmente no sabia que hacer.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó al ver que Dorothy la miraba indecisa.

—No debería... Pero es que ese novio tuyo es de verdad insistente... —Dorothy le entregó una nota y Candy la tomó de inmediato.

_**"Acude al portal de piedra... Hazlo en cuanto leas esta nota..."**_

—Él me dijo que lo hicieras antes de la hora de la cena... —Dorothy frució el ceño—. Según las ordenes de tu Tía Abuela, falta media hora para eso... Así que...

— ¿Me cubrirías? —cuestionó Candy, preparándose para salir.

—Candy... Yo...

—Oye... Te quiero tanto que jamás pondría en peligro tu trabajo... —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Por favor... En caso de que mi tía me descubra, sabré manejar la situación, te lo prometo, ni siquiera me iré más allá del portal de piedra.

—De acuerdo...

—Gracias...

Dorothy la vio salir y luego respiró hondo.

Tenía que ser muy paciente, pues algo le decía que eso apenas era el inicio, de la locura que representaba trabajar con la inquieta Candy... Dorothy dejó de preocuparse y luego dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro... Candy era la misma de siempre... Y eso, al final, le alegraba mucho, en el fondo, sabia que todo marcharía bien.

La rubia por su parte, supo como salir de la casa sin contratiempos. Se dirigió al portal de piedra y al ver a Terry, se echó a correr hasta llegar a sus protectores brazos.

—Te extrañé tanto... —le dijo ella con emoción.

—No más que yo... Puedo asegurártelo...

Terry la besó, no pudo evitar hacerlo... La necesitaba muy cerca de él en esos momentos.

Estaba asustado, completamente temeroso. Pues por primera vez en tres meses, pensó en lo que sucedería cuando la prensa supiera de su relación con Candy.

La nota que leyó esa mañana en el periódico, le dejó muy intranquilo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Candy al ver que los ojos de Terry lucían ligeramente apagados.

—Nada... Pecosa... No sucede nada... —él le sonrió y la abrazó más fuerte.

Candy no le creyó que no sucedería nada. Ni siquiera por un segundo.

—Terry... Por favor dime que te pasa...

Él la tomó de la mano y luego le dijo:

—Ven... Paseemos un rato... Y entonces, te contaré.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Te lo juro...

Candy asintió y apretando cálidamente la mano de Terry, se dispuso a caminar a su lado.

Poco le importó la promesa de no irse mas allá del portal, ni tampoco le interesó si la Tía Abuela los descubría... Ella solo deseaba confortar a Terry y hacerle ver que estaría ahí, para él, sin importar el problema.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Skarlett Northam**: Me alegra que te haya gustado la reconciliación de nuestros rebeldes. Y a Elisa, la han puesto en su lugar ¿Regresara hacer de las suyas? Ya veremos. Muchas gracias por leer ¡Saludos!

**Sabrina Weasley**: ¡Hola Sabrina! Me alegra que te haya gustado la escena Candy-Terry... Y bueno, Stear y Patty tienen lo suyo... En el siguiente verás algo de los planes del inventor. Archie y Tessa o Archie y Karen, Uy! Ya veremos... Jaja... Saludos y gracias por leer amiga.

**Becky70**: Que alegría que te gustara la escena, de verdad me encanta que te emocione el momento entre Candy y Terry, porque lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes ¡Gracias por leer Becky!

**Iris Adriana**: Celebro que te haya gustado ¡Muchas gracias por leer Iris! :)

**Dalia**: Siempre que les guste lo que pase entre Candy y Terry, yo estaré feliz, pues lo hago con mucho cariño para que precisamente, ustedes lo disfruten ¡Infinitas gracias por leer! Saludos :)

**Soadora:** Que alegria saber que te gusta ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**Invitada**: Que halagador saber que aunque haga 100 caps, tu vas a estar aqui, Jaja... ¡Me alegras el alma! Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme tu opinión, la cual es muy valiosa.

**Liz Carter:** Por fin! Y Ahora hasta los cuidan, no vaya ser que tanto amor de frutos ¿No? Jajaja... ¡Saludos Liz! Gracias por leer.

**Darling Eveling:** Gracias por ser paciente y esperar para poder leer¡Me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado! ¡Saludos!

**Clauseri**: Me alegro que te haya gustado ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme con tu lectura y opiniones!

**Awita Andley**: La tía abuela se está dejando conquistar por Candy, la señora ya comienza a ver por que los demas la quieren :) ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**Thay**: Me encanta que te gusten mis locuras... Ya ves, ambos rebeldes ya están juntos y ahora, pues a defender su amor... Archie está haciendo su luchita, pero a ver que dice Tessa. ¡Gracias por leer Thay!

**GadamiGrandchester**: Gracias por leer Gadami! Y si te prometo que el amor saldrá hasta por los poros de estos dos! Jaja... ¡Saludos!

**Brenda**: La obsesión por Terry Giulio, es casi enfermedad... Jaja... Es que... El hombre es perfecto y mira, a su imagen y a la de Terry, les debo la inspiración ¡Muchas gracias por leer amiga!

**Estefani**: La paciencia es una virtud y que bueno que tu la tienes ¡Soy muy feliz con eso! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra que te guste el capítulo ¡Besos!

**Dulce Lu: **Siempre será un gusto complacerte, de verdad me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado! Los rebeldes son mis consentidos y espero seguir brindandoles felicidad ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Saludos Dulce.

**Tere**: Gracias por tu review Tere, y por todo el apoyo! De verdad es invaluable. Ya sabrás que ha hecho Elisa... Porque claro, es muy muy vengativa la Señorita ¡Besos Tere!

**Pati**: Que bueno que lo hayas disfrutado, porque lo hago con mucho cariño para todas ustedes. Te prometo romance medio inocente y meloso... Al menos ahora... Ya luego, hasta me va dar pena lo que voy a publicar jajaja... Saludos!

**Maqui**: Bienvenida a la Lectura, muchas gracias por haber leído y dejarme tu opinión, espero contar contigo para el que sigue ¡Saludos!

**Laura Grandchester**: Ya te pusiste al corriente! Que barbara! Me has dejado con la boca abierta! Gracias por cada review que me has regalado, es muy valioso para mi. Me alegra que te este gustando Laurita, te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero leerte pronto:

**Flor**: Bienvenida a la lectura gracias por tus reviews, espero que sigas disfrutando de lo que sigue ¡Saludos Flor!


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO" **

Capítulo 8 (Segunda parte)

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Lakewood, Illinois, julio de 1919_

Terry hubiera deseado no enterar a Candy del chisme que leyó en el periódico, pero al recordar la plática con Albert concluyó, que lo mejor era enfrentar el problema y hablarlo. Así que al sentirse más tranquilo, se dispuso a confesarse con la chica.

—Hoy en la mañana, estaba leyendo el periódico... Y encontré esto... —Terry le extendió el trozo de periódico que recortó—. Está un poco maltratado, porque yo... Bueno... Intenté deshacerme de el...

— ¿Deshacerte de el? ¿Por qué? —Candy sonrió nerviosa, pero no preguntó nada más, de inmediato tomó el trozo de periódico y comenzó a leer.

_**Terruce Grandchester, el actor más cotizado de Broadway, se encuentra tomando unas vacaciones en nuestro bello estado. **_

Eso parecía muy normal... La muchacha continuó con su lectura, pero después de varias líneas coherentes, la decencia del artículo, comenzó a desaparecer.

_**Fuentes confiables, dicen que Terruce está viviendo una aventura amorosa con una joven, cuya residencia está en un poblado cercano a Chicago.**_

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Candy... _¿Aventura Amorosa?_ Eso le sonaba inmoral y sucio... Ellos no tenían una aventura de ese tipo... ¡Ellos se amaban! Candy siguió leyendo el artículo, no sabía ni para que lo hacía, sin embargo no pudo evitarlo...

**_La misteriosa muchacha, ha mantenido una estrecha relación con el actor, desde sus años de Colegio y todo parece indicar que ella y Terruce, han estado involucrados sentimentalmente aun y cuando el joven "Romeo" era novio de la actriz Susana Marlowe._**

Candy ya no pudo seguir con aquella nefasta lectura, tomó el periódico y lo hizo pedazos...

Eso había sido demasiado para su sensible corazón.

Su nombre no estaba escrito en ese horrendo chisme, pero era más que obvio que se estaban refiriendo a ella... ¿_Quién hizo eso? _Se preguntó con temor... ¿Acaso había sido Susana?

—Fue Elisa... —declaró Terry, esclareciendo sus dudas—. Albert lo confirmó esta tarde, visitó a los Leagan y al parecer ella no tuvo problemas en aceptarlo.

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas y luego Terry se acercó a ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

—Es un chisme... Solo eso... No llores por favor Candy...—Terry la obligó a levantar la vista y le dijo—. Me pediste confianza y por eso te he enterado del asunto... De saber que ibas a sentirte tan mal, ni siquiera te lo hubiera mostrado.

Ella lo miró directo a los ojos y entonces emitió una respuesta.

—No sufro por lo que puedan decir de mi Terry... —admitió sollozando—. Más bien me preocupo por ti y tu carrera... No deseo que te envuelvan en chismes... Así de malintencionados...

El actor no se sorprendió por la declaración de la rubia... Pues Candy era tan generosa, que resultaba normal que le preocupara alguien más, antes que ella misma. Terry no sabía si eso era un defecto o una virtud, pero en ese momento, decidió que específicamente en ese tipo de problema solo importaba ella... Solo Candy... No interesaba ni él, ni su carrera. Él nunca esclarecía los chismes en donde lo metían, pero con Candy... Iba ser todo diferente, ahí estaba dispuesto a no dejar que nadie se atreviera hacerle daño.

—Yo siempre estoy envuelto en chismes... —aceptó él—. Suena mal, pero estoy algo acostumbrado... —Terry acarició las mejillas de Candy y luego confesó—. Si estoy molesto, es porque esa desgraciada quiso hacerte daño... Tu nombre no aparece ahí... Pero los periodistas son persistentes y nunca se sabe hasta donde llegarán... No deseo que nadie te lastime Candy.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer para detener a Elisa? —preguntó ella con tristeza.

—Albert ya se encargó de eso... Me dijo que todo está arreglado, se entrevistó con los padres de esa arpía y me ha dicho que ella ya no va molestar.

Candy no confiaba mucho en ello... Elisa siempre hacía lo que deseaba, no le importaba nada, más que satisfacer sus propios caprichos ¿Qué harían sus padres para que todo fuera diferente? No tenía muchas esperanzas en ellos... Sin embargo, a pesar de sus dudas, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar por la malvada muchacha y por esa razón, decidió dejarse de sentimentalismos y corresponder con más energía ante el problema.

—Pasemos la página entonces... ¿Te parece? —pidió Candy—. Dejemos los chismes de Elisa fuera de nuestra vida... No permitamos que ella nos haga daño de nuevo.

Terry la vio sonreír y entonces él también sonrió.

— ¿Sabes que esto es solo la punta del iceberg? —preguntó él—. Eres la novia de un actor, la prensa va seguir tus pasos todo el tiempo.

Candy lo miró algo confundida.

— ¿Tendremos que esconder nuestra relación? —cuestionó con desanimo.

Terry le sonrió.

—No... Eso nunca —respondió decidido—. Solo tendremos cuidado con ellos... Es todo... Ahora mismo no te preocupes por eso ¿De acuerdo?

—Si... —Candy observó que la luz del día comenzaba a extinguirse y entonces recordó algo muy importante ¡La hora de la cena ya estaba cerca! —. Olvidemos este mal trago ¿Te parece? Vayamos a cenar...

— ¿Cenar? —Terry rió con malicia y preparándose para bromearla dijo—. Pensé que dirías: "Olvidemos este mal trago, Terry dame un beso por favor..."

Ella lo pellizcó fuerte. Y luego lo miró con fingida molestia.

—Ya me has besado antes, Terruce...

—Si, pero eso no fue suficiente, Candice... —Terry la miró con seriedad—. De verdad no lo fue...

La chica se sonrojó y permitiendo que Terry se acercara, aceptó:

—La verdad es que... Tampoco lo fue para mi...

— ¿Y... Qué haremos al respecto? —cuestionó el actor con paciencia.

—Supongo que haremos, lo único, que se puede hacer en estos casos.

Terry esbozó una sonrisa y luego sin perder más el tiempo, acercó sus labios a los de Candy, para besarla, tal y como lo estaba deseando.

—Te amo Candy... —le dijo en cuanto sus labios se despegaron—. Y quiero que sepas que no permitiré que nadie te haga daño...

—Yo también te amo Terry... Y tampoco permitiré que alguien se atreva a dañarte...

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente y él correspondió a su abrazo, deseando que esos días nunca terminaran, aún no sabía como decirle a Candy que pronto tendría que regresar a Nueva York, no tenía idea de como revelar que no deseaba separarse de ella y quería que se fuera con él.

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión de los Leagan, las cartas habían sido puestas sobre la mesa y el castigo para Elisa, por fin había llegado.

— ¡No! ¡No puedes hacerme eso! —gritó desesperada, al tiempo que intentaba persuadir a su padre.

—Puedo Elisa... ¡Vaya que puedo! —gritó Oscar Leagan con autoridad—. Te quedarás en aquí en Lakewood por tiempo indefinido... ¿Has comprendido? Te has portando de forma tan detestable que definitivamente no mereces regresar a Chicago —Oscar, la miró con enojo—. Nada de fiestas, ni vestidos, ni tampoco nada de dinero... Todo ha terminado para ti... Tendrás que cambiar y demostrarme el producto de ese cambio.

—El abogado y el notario ya están aquí... —anunció Neil, sintiendo mucha lástima por su hermana.

Elisa no lo podía creer, se echó a llorar, y rogó por algo de clemencia, pero Oscar no se la dio.

—Perfecto, déjalos pasar...

—Papito no... No lo hagas por favor... ¡Yo cambiaré! Te juro que lo voy hacer... No volveré a meterme con los Andrew... ¡No lo haré nunca!

Oscar se sentía tremendamente consternado, nunca creyó hacer algo así, sine embargo no tenía más opción, Elisa había derramado su vaso de la paciencia.

—Lo lamento Elisa... No sabes cuanto.. —dijo el hombre intentando sonar tranquilo—. Pero como sea, tú tienes la decisión final... En tus manos está hacerme cambiar de parecer...

Elisa no pudo objetar nada. Estaba completamente perdida. Su padre estaba resuelto a cambiar su testamento y dejarla prácticamente en la calle.

El precio por cada actitud inmadura que tuvo, estaba siendo cobrado. Y aunque la decisión de Oscar, sonaba drástica e incomprensible, Elisa terminaría por agradecerle aquel gesto, pues aquellas limitaciones le otorgarían una gran lección.

* * *

_Mansión Andrew_

Al ver que su invento estaba tomando forma, Stear se sintió tremendamente emocionado. No tenía la certeza de que dicho proyecto funcionara a la perfección, pues casi siempre todo le salía mal, sin embargo se sentía optimista al respecto.

— ¿Ya puedes decirme de que se trata tu invento? —le preguntó Patty, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Aun no puedo... —respondió con una sonrisa, mientras levantaba la vista para ver a la muchacha.

—Pensé que por ser tu novia lo sabría primero que todos...

—Es a ti, a quien más deseo sorprender... —dijo Stear—. ¿Quieres que te arruine la sorpresa?

Patty no supo que responder, únicamente se acercó hasta él y luego de acariciar su rostro, le plantó un beso en los labios.

— ¿Esa es una técnica de persuasión, Señorita O'Brien? —preguntó el inventor con voz entrecortada—. Por que si insistes... Terminaré revelandote algo...

Patty sonrió pero luego negó con su cabeza.

—No... No te preocupes yo respeto tu privacidad... —expresó la muchacha y tímida como era, agregó—. Lo que hice, fue por las puras ganas de besarte...

Ella lo miró fijamente, mientras se sonrojaba, pues aun le resultaba increíble, decir todas esas cosas, que no eran tan propias de una Señorita.

— ¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho tu honestidad... —le contestó Stear mientras veía que la muchacha, se sentaba junto a él.

Una vez que ella estuvo a su lado, Stear la enredó en sus brazos y la besó nuevamente. Estuvieron así por mucho tiempo, disfrutando de su compañía, pero después de algunos minutos, y sin que Patty pudiera evitarlo, de pronto comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Es mi imaginación o cada que estamos a si tú lloras?

Cuestionó Stear con paciencia, al tiempo que acariciaba el rostro de su novia.

—Cada día se acerca mi partida... Cada día me vuelvo más sensible...

—Hablas como si te fueras a ir y no regresar nunca a mi lado —reclamó sutilmente Stear—. Vamos Patty, no te pongas así... Solo nos separaremos unos días...

—No quisiera separarme de ti nunca... —declaró la muchacha—. De verdad me gustaría quedarme... Pero mi Abuela...

—Lo sé... No debes preocuparte por eso... —dijo Stear enredando sus dedos en los de Patty—. Te irás, pondrás en orden los asuntos de ella y ambas me encontrarán en Nueva York...

—Aun no entiendo que harás en ese lugar... ¿Por qué Nueva York?

—Es ahí a donde debo ir... Por favor, solo confía en mi...

Patty asintió y luego se dejó envolver por el amor que Stear y ella sentían. De nuevo permitió que él la besara... Antes de reencontrarse con el inventor, no hubiera imaginado que se dejaría llevar de esa forma, sin embargo, cada día aprendía cosas nuevas, cada día ella y Stear se entendían como pareja.

—Te amo Patty... —le dijo él con devoción—. Por favor, no desconfies de mi... Solo se paciente y espera...

—Sabes que si... Yo esperaré y seré muy paciente —Patty lo abrazó muy fuerte y luego le pidió—. Promete que te cuidarás...Promételo... Por favor... Dime que te cuidarás hasta que yo llegue...

El besó a la chica en ambas mejillas y luego agregó:

—Me cuidaré Patty... Te lo prometo...

Patty respiró hondo, y luego exhaló con tranquilidad, aunque ella aun no comprendía la misteriosa decisión de su novio, había terminado por aceptarla, estaba segura de que había una buena razón para que él viajara aquella ciudad.

— ¿Sabes? Hoy no tengo ganas de trabajar... ¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasear por los jardines? —le preguntó Stear.

—Son casi las nueve ¿Estás seguro?

—Oh si... Muy seguro... Nadie va poder molestarnos.

Stear sonrió traviesamente y Patty se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

—Vamos Patty... Vayamos a pasear... Olvidemos todo lo malo por un rato —le pidió el muchacho, mientras Patty accedía y dejaba sus preocupaciones de lado.

* * *

_Hogar de Pony, Illinois_

—Ya sabíamos que esto iba suceder, Hermana... —expresó la Señorita Pony, con cierta alegría en su voz—. Seamos honestas... Candy es una muchacha excepcional, pero no tenía la vocación para ser una monja.

La religiosa siempre lo sospechó... Todo el tiempo supo que Candy no estaba hecha para estar en un convento. Sin embargo, no pensó que fuera renunciar para estar con aquel joven, que tanto daño le había hecho.

—La verdad es que ya me lo esperaba... —respondió la Hermana María, poniendo otra cucharada de azúcar a su café, pues de pronto le parecía que aquella bebida, estaba mas amarga de lo habitual—. Aunque debo reconocer que en mi panorama nunca figuró ese muchacho... Terruce...

—Ha sido una sorpresa ¡Una muy linda! ¿No le parece? —la Señorita Pony suspiró llena de dicha—. Después de todo él la ama...

—Bueno, eso no lo sabemos —agregó inmediatamente la Hermana María, provocando que la Señorita Pony la mirara con sorpresa—. Vamos... No me miré de esa forma, Señorita... —pidió la religiosa, al tiempo que daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

— ¿Usted duda que Terruce ame a nuestra hija?

—La verdad es que si... Tengo muchas dudas al respecto... —contestó la monja—. Lo que le hizo a Candy en el pasado fue algo muy grave...

—Lo que pasó entre ellos... Es algo que nosotros, simplemente desconocemos Hermana María —la Señorita Pony jugueteó con la servilleta que tenía frente a ella y luego dijo—. Esperemos a que Candy nos de una explicación, estoy muy segura de que existe alguna...

—Lamento sonar como una persona prejuiciosa, pero es lo que siento... Ese muchacho, simplemente no me ha dado razones para pensar de otra forma... —la Hermana María recordó la tristeza de Candy, todas aquellas veces que la encontró llorando, definitivamente eso la hizo sufrir con ella ¿Cómo aceptar al tal Terruce así nada mas? Tenía mucho miedo... No soportaría que Candy sufriera otra vez.

—Ruego a Dios por qué sus dudas se disipen pronto... —mencionó la Señorita Pony, apretando la mano de la incrédula Hermana.

Dos horas después, cuando Candy llegó, ambas Señoritas recibieron a la muchacha con mucha alegría, pero a pesar del entusiasmo que mostró la Hermana María, Candy pudo sentir que la monja estaba algo seria con ella y eso ocasionó que se sintiera un tanto deprimida, pues la muchacha pensó que su madre, estaba decepcionada de que hubiera renunciado a seguir sus pasos y convertirse en religiosa.

Apenas se presentó la oportunidad de hablar a solas con ella, Candy se acercó y le hizo saber su sentir.

—Lo lamento... —mencionó la rubia, mientras se acercaba a la Hermana—. Se que mi renuncia la ha decepcionado... —sollozó la chica, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

La Hermana se acercó rápidamente a Candy y con cuidado, la obligó a mirarla.

—Te equivocas Candy... Yo no estoy decepcionada de ti... —expresó mientras la rubia la miraba—. Al contrario, te felicito por dejar de lado algo que no era tu vocación.

La Hermana María respiró profundo y luego abrazó a su hija. Candy lloró en los brazos de la religiosa y cuando se tranquilizó y echó todo el peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros, estuvo lista para escuchar...

—Más bien... Yo estoy algo preocupada, Candy —le dijo la Hermana, acariciando el rostro de la chica—. Y lo estoy por lo que pasa entre ese muchacho y tú... ¿Estar junto a él es lo que realmente quieres?

Candy sonrió y luego contestó:

—Si... Esto es lo que quiero Hermana María.

—Perdona que te haga este tipo de pregunta hija... Pero es que estuviste tan triste cuando terminaron que... Quiero asegurarme de que estás bien y que eres feliz.

—Soy muy feliz con él.. —mencionó Candy con seguridad—. Hermana... Yo se que debió ser muy raro todo ese asunto—admitió Candy refiriéndose al rompimiento con Terry—. Pero quiero que sepa que el rompimiento fue de mutuo acuerdo... Es un tema del que todavía no deseo hablar... No me siento preparada para ello, pero Terry no fue el culpable de la separación.

La Hermana María hubiera querido tener más información, pero parecía que Candy seguía sientiendo dolor al recordar aquel pasaje... Por ello no insistió más y en vez eso, decidió olvidarse delos prejuicios y preguntar por Terry... Pues no lo había visto llegar con la muchacha.

—Confío en ti hija... Y dime... ¿Dónde está él ahora? ¿Por qué no ha venido contigo? —preguntó la monja con una mezcla de preocupación.

—Yo decidí adelantarme y le sugerí que se viniera mas tarde... —Candy sonrió con cierta diversión, pues habían planeado tener una bella celebración, la cual sería una sorpresa para sus madres.

—Dime... ¿Por qué los niños están vueltos locos? ¿Acaso saben algo que yo no? —cuestionó la Hermana a la chica—. Esos ojos traviesos los conozco... —le dijo mirándola con seriedad.

—No es nada malo... Le tengo una agradable sorpresa, a usted y a la Señorita Pony...

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Ya lo verá Hermana... Por favor no desespere... Pronto podrá ver de que se trata.

* * *

—Te juro que no estoy entendiendo nada... —le dijo Archie a un divertido Terry, quien como era de esperarse, actuaba como si no supiera de lo que le estaban hablando—. Es decir... ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque Candy lo pidió... Se supone que ella ya te lo había dicho... ¡No me salgas con esto ahora! —fingió enojo y observó con desesperación su reloj de bolsillo—. La chica seguramente está esperando... Así que tendrás que cumplir con tu palabra.

— ¿Mi palabra? —Archie negó—. Yo nunca dije que iría por esa... Chica...

—Deberías poner más atención a las peticiones de Candy...

Terry rió por dentro. Invitar a Tessa James, si fue idea de Candy, pero todo ese show de ir por ella a su casa, era idea de él.

—Ella... Es muy rara... ¿Y si no quiere ir conmigo? —Archie recordó el día en que Tessa y él se conocieron—. Si me pone en ridículo... ¡Te voy a dar una paliza!

Terry rió con diversión y rápidamente cuestionó:

— ¿Y yo por qué he de recibir una paliza?

—No puedo pegarle a Candy ¿Verdad? —explicó con enojo y con la misma energía agregó—. Y ya que la amas tanto... ¡Pues tú responderás por ella y sus tontas ideas! —Archie le arrebató las llaves del automóvil y sin decir nada más, se dio la media vuelta.

— ¡Conduce con cuidado! —gritó Terry, mientras Archie le hacía una obscena señal con el dedo.

—Pero que "fino" nos resultó El Elegante —murmuró el actor, aguantándose la risa que Archie le provocaba.

— ¿A donde va Archie? —preguntó Stear—. Se supone que ya nos vamos al Hogar de Pony ¿O no?

—Recogerá a la amiga de Candy, ella también irá al dia de campo...

— ¿Cuál amiga?

— Aquella chica que vino a visitarla ¿La recuerdas? La conociste en el lago...

Stear afirmó... Y sonriendo de oreja a oreja le dio el visto bueno a la idea.

—Me alegra que Archie se haya ofrecido a llevarla... —mencionó con un gesto pícaro—. Dios sabe que le hace falta convivir con chicas... Es casi un monje...

Terry rió a carcajadas en su interior, pues Archie no se había ofrecido a nada, había ido por Tessa, mas a fuerza que de ganas.

—Necesita distraerse... —admitió el actor.

—Oye Terry... ¿Crees que podamos hablar antes de irnos?

—Claro que si... ¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó Terry con interés.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti... —dijo el muchacho—. Creo que te va interesar... —agregó despertando la curiosidad de Terry.

—De acuerdo... Habla entonces Conrwell...

Pidió el joven Grandchester, sintiéndose un tanto raro, pues la seriedad de Stear comenzaba a ponerlo incómodo.

Por otra parte, en Sunville, Tessa esperaba por el transporte que la llevaría al Hogar de Pony. Al inicio no estaba muy segura de asistir, la invitación había llegado el día anterior, la sentía muy apresurada, pero su madre le animó a decir que "Si"

_"Ve y diviértete Tessa... ¿No saliste del convento para encerrarte aquí o si? Vamos hija... Acepta la invitación que te hace tu amiga..."_

Marie James, tenía toda la razón, pensó Tessa con optimismo... Un día de campo, en el Hogar de Pony, con Candy y los niños, sonaba lindo y agradable... ¿Por qué no ir?

Al ver que un elegante auto hacia su entrada, Tessa dejó de husmear por la ventana y entonces se sentó en el sofá, esperando a que su madre le hiciera el llamado. Aquello tardó más de lo habitual, pero finalmente, después de unos minutos, la señora James llegó...

—Tessie... —le llamó Marie con emoción.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya llegó el transporte?

—Si... Un hombre pregunta por ti...

Tessa sonrió, mientras su madre le acomodaba uno de sus cabellos.

—Mamá... Debo irme...

—Claro que si... No debemos hacer esperar a ese muchacho, que amablemente ha venido por ti.

— ¿Muchacho?

—Si... Cielo santo... Me hubieras dicho que era el primo de Candy, quien vendría por ti... —reclamó sutilmente Marie—. La granja es un desastre... Apuesto a que los Andrew, no están muy acostumbrados a estas cosas...

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Tessa se pusiera a temblar como una hoja _¿El primo de Candy? _Pensó con temor, recordando al chico que la recibió en la mansión de Lakewood... Aquel muchacho, de aspecto elegante y bella sonrisa... Tessa se sonrojó de solo recordar la forma en que lo trató... Fue demasiado cortante con él...

—Anda niña... O tu padre terminará por molestarse... Ya sabes que a él no le gusta atender invitados...

Tessa asintió con debilidad y luego se dispuso a salir de su cuarto.

Caminó despacio y luego bajó la escalera con sumo cuidado, pensando en todos los posibles panoramas que su mente arrojaba, ante la visión del _Primo de Candy _platicando con Louis James. Su padre era igual de frío y cortante con ella.

Para su fortuna o desgracia, Louis y Archie platicaban animadamente, tanto así, que ella sintió algo de pena por interrumpirlos.

—Ahí estás... —dijo Louis, al ver a su hija—. Tessie... El caballero te ha estado esperando... Date prisa y no lo hagas espera más, linda... Me dio mucho gusto conocerle, joven Cornwell...

—El gusto ha sido mío... —respondió Archie.

Archie sonrió... Sin saber como sentirse con todo eso... Siempre se sintió incómodo hablando con el padre de Annie, sin embargo, con el Señor James todo había sido distinto, no fue una gran plática, pero tenía que reconocer que tuvo fluidez.

¿Esas eran buenas señales?

El joven Cornwell, esperaba que si... Encontrarse de nuevo con los llamativos ojos grises de Tessa, había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en los últimos días. Estar bien con ella y los suyos, le caía de maravilla.

— ¿Regresarán temprano... Verdad? —preguntó Louis con naturalidad,

—Oh si... Es un día de campo... Ella estará de vuelta al atardecer... Me encargaré de ello... No debe preocuparse, el Hogar de Pony no queda lejos.

Asi pues, Louis y Marie se dispusieron a despedirlos, los acompañaron hasta la puerta y permanecieron en el pórtico hasta que la pareja de jóvenes subió al auto. Ninguno de los dos podia ocultar su emoción, pues estaban muy contentos por que Tessa, al fin saliera.

—Lamento si lo hice esperar... —le dijo Tessa a Archie, cuando por fin subieron al auto y emprendieron el camino al Hogar de Pony.

—Nada de eso... No me hizo esperar... Además disfruté mucho de la compañía de su padre...

Tessa le sonrió y Archie también...

—Gracias por venir... Señor Cornwell...

—Por nada... —respondió el muchacho.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron, un incómodo silencio los acompañó todo el camino hacia el Hogar de Pony, ni Tessa, ni Archie, sabían como actuar... Pero para fortuna de ellos, esa bochornosa manera de tratarse terminaría por cambiar, pues en el Hogar de Pony, les aguardaban algunas sorpresas.

* * *

_Hogar de Pony, Illinois_

Para Terry, regresar al Hogar de Pony, fue como un sueño hecho realidad.

Y es que mientras estuvo en Nueva York, siempre imaginó la posibilidad de viajar a ese lugar y reencontrarse con Candy. Lo soñó cientos de veces, en aquellos difíciles momentos en los que luchaba por no caer mas bajo y perderse en el abismo del alcohol.

Al final, aquellas fantasías en nada se compararon al momento en el que de verdad se encontró frente al Hogar de Pony, y es que todos sus sueños se vieron rebasados, al ver a la rubia muchacha, corriendo hacia él para darle la bienvenida.

"_Me alegra que hayas llegado... Mi amor..." _le dijo con emoción, plantándole un casto beso en los labios y dejándolo sin palabras "_Vamos... Entremos a la casa, mis madres quieren saludarte..."  
_  
Al inicio, se sintió algo nervioso, por presentarse ante las mujeres que criaron a Candy, pues no sabía si ellas estaban de acuerdo con la relación entre él y la muchacha... Pero después de hablar con ellas, su nerviosismo se esfumó. Ambas le trataron amablemente y le hicieron sentir en casa, incluso la Hermana María, quien en un inicio expresó que no estaba muy contenta con él.

_"Le daré mi voto de confianza Terruce... Espero que no me falle..." _le advirtió la monja, con seriedad..  
_  
"No le fallaré... De ninguna manera lo haré. Puede estar tranquila Hermana, mi amor por Candy es genuino y puro... De mi no va tener ni una sola queja" _respondió él con toda la seguridad que tenía en su alma.

Al terminar de platicar con aquellas mujeres, Terry se sintió completamente pleno, pues a su juicio, todo había terminado por acomodarse. Estaba muy contento. Así que se permitió disfrutar del día de campo y esperar el momento idóneo para poder hablar con Candy sobre sus planes futuros.

—Parece que nuestra pareja no está muy entusiasmada... —murmuró Candy con diversión, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y le ofrecía un delicioso trozo de pan de zanahoria, mismo que Terry no dudó en comer...

—Hay que darles tiempo... Creo que eso es lo único que necesitan... —Terry tomó la mano de la rubia y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Archie actúa como un niño... Quizá debas darle algun consejo.

Terry rió con diversión y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Si le doy un consejo, me mata aquí mismo... Está realmente furioso conmigo.

—Seguro que no eres el único... —Candy observó a Archie y sintió que su mirada, no era la misma de siempre... Estaba demasiado serio...—. Yo tampoco soy su persona favorita... ¿Te importaría si voy con Tessa, un rato?

Terry hubiera querido decirle que si... Que definitivamente si le importaba. Pues no había tenido oportunidad de estar con ella en todo el día, ese era el primer momento en el que cruzaban más de dos palabras... Sin embargo no fue capaz de hacerlo...

—Claro que no... Ve con ella... —le dijo sin muchas ganas.

—Te prometo que solo será un rato...

—Después me gustaría hablar contigo —le advirtió Terry.

Candy asintió y se despidió de él con un beso muy cerca de los labios. A Terry no le quedo otra opción, más que observarla alejarse. Estaba comportándose como un chiquillo, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo... Quería a Candy junto a él, todo el tiempo.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Archie, sacando a Terry de sus pensamientos y señalando un espacio más apartado del bullicio que se escuchaba en el lugar.

Terry afirmó con la cabeza y luego siguió al muchacho, una vez que todo el ruido desapareció, Archie comenzó la charla.

—Stear me ha platicado sobre sus planes... —dijo entre emocionado y melancólico—. ¿Qué tantas posibilidades tiene de volver andar? ¿Ese Doctor de verdad es bueno?

—El Doctor Hanks es realmente bueno... Digo, tengo el ejemplo de Susana, las terapias le sirvieron, eso es definitivo.

—Pero depende del estado de animo que presente el paciente también ¿No?

—Si... El aspecto psicológico es importante... Stear tiene mucha mas disposición de Susana, te lo puedo asegurar.

—De acuerdo... Entonces... Creo que no debo preocuparme más...

Archie respiro hondo y se tranquilizó, luego se encontró con la mirada de Tessa y esbozó una de sus lindas sonrisas. Ella lo ignoró y siguió platicando con Candy.

—Debes darle tiempo... —dijo Terry.

—No se de que estás hablando —respondió Archie con brusquedad.

—De nada sirve negarlo Archie... —Terry sonrió burlonamente y luego le confesó—. Esa misma actitud que tienes, la tenía yo en el Colegio San Pablo... No tenía la menor idea de que decir o que hacer para evitar sentirme ridiculamente enamorado de Candy... —aceptó con un poco de pena por tener que confesar sus secretos—. Era la primera vez que me sucedía...Tuve una vida muy ajetreada desde los 12 años, conocí muchas cosas aunque no tuviera la edad de hacerlo ¿Entiendes? —Archie asintió—. Pero a pesar de todas esas experiencias... Nunca me importó ninguna chica... Sin embargo apareció Candy y puso mi mundo de cabeza...

—Tessa no me importa... —dijo Archie con voz temblorosa, un tono de voz que ni siquiera él se conocía—. Deja ya de decir eso...

—Entonces bien por ti ¿Sabes? Me alegro que no te interese —le dijo Terry con malicia, mirando la escena que estaba sucediendo frente a ellos—. Porque al parecer Tom, si está muy interesado en ella... —Archie observó a Tom Stevenson uniéndose a la platica de Candy y Tessa, aquella imagen no le gustó nada, pues la rubia los había abandonado, como deseando darles privacidad—. Ellos tienen más cosas en común, una granja y todo eso... Sabrán como entenderse... Además... Como comúnmente se dice: hacen una linda pareja—dijo Terry, mientras Archie apretaba los puños.

—Cierra la boca Grandchester... Y observa... —mencionó "El Elegante" dirigiendo sus pasos directamente donde la pareja platicaba.

El joven Cornwell, caminó con decisión a través del extenso jardín del Hogar de Pony y una vez que se encontró frente a Tom y Tessa, dispuso a terminar con la platica. Naturalmente de forma muy civilizada.

—Tom... Terry quiere preguntarte algo sobre unos caballos... ¿Puedes ir con él? —Archie apenas podia creer lo que hacía, pero ya lo habia hecho, asi que no le quedó mas remedio que seguir con la farsa—. Yo me quedaré con la Señorita James... No te preocupes.

Tom no vio malicia en aquello y emocionado por platicar de caballos con el gran actor de Broadway, no perdió la oportunidad de ir.

—Gracias Archie... Ahora mismo voy... Nos veremos luego Tessa... —dijo el vaquero con alegría—. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte...

—A mi también Tom...

El vaquero se fue y Archie pronto tomó del brazo a una sorprendida Tessa.

— ¿Le gustaría dar un paseo?

— ¿A mi?

—Si... A usted... Por supuesto...

— ¿A dónde iremos?

—A caminar... Iremos al lago ¿Le parece?

—No soy muy buena caminando... No con estos zapatos.

Archie rió...

—Yo tampoco podría caminar con eso.

Tessa rió también y luego quitándose las zapatillas agregó.

— ¿Le importa?

—Por supuesto que no...

—Entonces... Lo acompaño...

Archie le sonrió y luego le ofreció su brazo, Tessa lo tomó y ambos desaparecieron ante los ojos de Candy, quien contenta, sentía que algo muy bueno estaba a punto de suceder.

—Por favor Dios... Ayudarlos a darse una oportunidad...

Expresó con esperanza, mientras dirigía la mirada a su guapo novio y lo admiraba a escondidas, sintiéndose muy feliz por vivir esos momentos que nunca creyó que fueran posibles.

* * *

Cuando Terry le preguntó a donde se dirigían, Candy solo le respondió:

"_Iremos a mi lugar especial"_

Él no necesitaba mayor explicación, simplemente se dejó llevar por la muchacha. Caminó junto a ella sin que nada mas importara.

— ¿Ves esa arboleda? —preguntó Candy, mientras Terry asentía—. Es uno de mis lugares favoritos... Y por eso... Decidí que Clint debía descansar aquí... Quiero llevarle estas flores... Ahora vengo...

Terry observó a Candy dirigirse a la pequeña tumba del que fuera su amigo. Y se sintió algo triste por ello... Pues aunque ya había pasado tiempo desde su partida, se notaba que Candy seguía extrañándolo. El actor se acercó hasta ella y luego la ayudó a levantarse.

—En donde él esté... Se que es muy feliz... —dijo Candy mientras se reincorporaba y entrelazaba los dedos de su mano con los dedos de Terry.

—Yo también lo creo... ¿Sabes? Lo recuerdo con mucho cariño... Convivimos por un largo tiempo...

—Lo sé... —Candy sonrió y luego dijo—. Por cierto, no te he dado las gracias por procurarlo y hacerle compañía... Gracias Terry...

—Era mi amigo también... Lo hice con gusto...

Candy sintió que el corazón se le encogía al recordar aquellos momentos de Clint en el Colegio, pero se aguantó el dolor y luego invitó a Terry a seguir caminando... No deseaba llorar, no cuando prometió aceptar la necesaria partida de su mejor amigo.

—Vayamos a la colina... Verás que bella luce a esta hora del dia...

Candy lo invitó a correr junto a ella y Terry no dudó en seguirla. Corrieron divertidos hasta llegar a la colina y una vez ahí se dispusieron a charlar.

—Al fin solos... ¿No? —expresó con alivio Terry, al tiempo que abrazaba a Candy y juntos miraban el paisaje que les regalaba la Colina de Pony.

—Lamento que atrasaramos este momento —Candy lo miró divertida y luego le dijo—. Pero eso nos pasa por jugar a ser cupido.

—No vuelvo hacerlo, Pecosa... Esta es la primera y ultima vez que entro en esos asuntos... —dijo con seriedad—. Claro que ya se que no puedo esperar lo mismo de ti... Eres una entrometida por naturaleza...

Candy le dio un ligero pellizco y Terry solo se rió.

—Como sea... No estamos aqui, para hablar de eso... ¿O si? —cuestionó la rubia con curiosidad—. ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, Terry?

Él la tomó de la mano y la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que regresaría a Nueva York en agosto? —preguntó Terry con naturalidad, mientras Candy afirmaba con su cabeza, deseando no tener que recordar eso—. Bien... Que bueno que lo recuerdas, porque agosto pronto llegará...

Candy soltó la mano de Terry, pues de pronto no se sintió cómoda... Escuchar aquellas palabras, no era algo fácil, realmente no sabía como reaccionar.

— ¿Por qué sueltas mi mano? —le reclamó Terry, interrumpiendo su declaración, al tiempo que intentaba buscar de nuevo el contacto con la rubia, pero ella se levantó y luego se apoyó en el tronco del árbol—. Candy... ¿Qué sucede?

—No sucede nada Terruce... —dijo ella con tristeza.

—Entonces toma asiento de nuevo y házme el favor de escuchar lo que tengo que decirte.

—No necesito sentarme para que me digas que te irás... —le dijo ella con valentía—. No me lo tomes a mal, pero si eso es lo que me tenías que decir, entonces no quiero escucharlo... No arruinemos este momento... Por favor...

Terry observó a la muchacha, mientras ésta seguía mirando el paisaje y luego se levantó para intentar acercarse a ella, sin embargo, una vez más, Candy no permitió que la tocara.

—La única que está arruinando este momento eres tú Candice... —recriminó Terry, no anticipando lo que venía.

Candy rió con amargura y luego miró fijamente al actor.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó con enojo—. Santo Dios Terry... Este es mi lugar favorito... ¡No hay otro lugar que adore más que esta colina! ¿Y yo soy la que lo está arruinando?

—No me has dejado hablar... ¿Cómo puedes decir que lo estoy arruinando? —Terry respiró hondo... Deseando poder controlarse, pero por desgracia Candy no le ayudaba en nada.

—De acuerdo Terruce... Dilo todo... Dime cuando te vas, a que hora lo harás... Infórmame todo por favor... Y déjame otro mal recuerdo... ¡Arruina mi Colina y ese momento que pensé que sería especial!

Terry la observó con tristeza y Candy de pronto sintió, que ya no era ella misma ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué razón actuaba así? La rubia se sintió sumamente avergonzada, pero aquello no la detuvo e increíblemente, se sintió dispuesta a no ceder.

El actor negó en sus adentros_ ¡Esto no puede quedarse asi!_ Pensó convencido y entonces con decisión, se acercó a la rubia, no le importaba si ella no deseaba que la tocara, él iba hacerlo, la tocaría y aceptaría las consecuencias negativas que probablemente le traería.

—No... —le dijo Candy con decisión, pero Terry no le hizo caso—. Te dije que no... Terruce...

Aquellas palabras calentaron la sangre del actor y sin que Candy pudiera hacer nada, Terry la arrinconó contra el tronco del árbol y la obligó a mantenerse quieta.

— ¿De verdad quieres que te suelte? —le pregunto él, obligándola a verlo a los ojos—. Mírame Candy... Mírame y dime que no quieres que te toque... —Candy obedeció y después de todos su esfuerzos no pudo responder nada.

Sin que la chica pudiera evitarlo dejó que el castaño se apoderara de ella, Terry la besó con desespero y Candy sin siquiera pensarlo le correspondió con la misma desesperación.

Estaban enfadados el uno con el otro, pero se amaban demasiado para enojarse por más tiempo y aquella mezcla de sentimientos, solo podía explotar con una muestra de pasión, se besaron ardientemente sin importarles nada más.

Al final después de aquel arranque pasó, ambos permanecieron abrazados tranquilizándose e intentando recobrar la respiración.

—Perdóname... No era mi intención ponerme así... —expresó Candy, acariciando el rostro de Terry.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte... Eres humana Candy... Aunque a veces no lo parezcas, si lo eres... —Terry acarició el angelical rostro de Candy y luego sonrió—. Tienes todo el derecho a sentirte furiosa y enojarte...

—No se que decir... No suelo perder la cabeza de esa forma...

—No digas nada y mejor escucha... ¿Ya me vas a dejar hablar Candice?

Ella asintió y mirando de nuevo a Terry, lo invitó a continuar.

—Me voy ir a Nueva York... Tengo que irme y tú ya lo sabes... —expresó observando fijamente los ojos verdes de Candy—. Pero lo que no sabes es que tú te vas ir conmigo... —agregó de pronto, mientras ella lo veía sorprendida—. Y antes de que armes otro drama... Te lo aclaro... Stear, ha decidido someterse a rehabilitación para usar una prótesis, pues desea volver a caminar... —Terry la vio sonreír y luego le dijo—. Quiere que tú seas su enfermera y le acompañes en este proceso ... Según me dijo, Albert ya te ha dado el permiso... Y solo debes decir que si...

Candy se sonrojó y luego cubrió su cara por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

— ¿Eso era lo que ibas a decirme hace rato? —preguntó temerosa.

—Si... Pero no sabía que te ibas a convetir en mona rabiosa... ¡Cielos! De haberlo sabido, hubiera empezado por decirte lo de Stear...

Candy se recriminó fuertemente y sonrojandose pidió:

—Perdoname... Yo pensé que te despedías y...

—Y decidiste hacer una rabieta...

Candy rió y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que...

—Que te quedarías aquí... Y que yo me iría como siempre... —completó Terry, al tiempo que acariciaba las mejillas de la rubia—. Me tienes en muy mal concepto Candy... —aceptó con tristeza—. Pero yo te entiendo... No te he dado motivos para que confíes ciegamente en mi... Has estado sola mucho tiempo y piensas que volverás a estarlo...

—Te amo Terry... Yo te amo demasiado —le dijo ella con devoción—. Perdona mi exabrupto... Por favor no pienses que no te tengo confianza... Porque eso no es verdad...

—También te amo... Y no hay nada que perdonar... —expresó él con una sonrisa—. En realidad, disfruté mucho, verte así de molesta... Estabas tan roja que se te notaban más las pecas...

Ella rió y luego evitó que Terry siguiera hablando, puso su dedo sobre los labios del muchacho y luego lo besó con ternura, dejándole ver cuanto lo amaba.

— ¿Esto quiere decir que aceptas la propuesta de Stear? —cuestionó Terry, entre los labios de la rubia, sintiéndose dichoso.

—Claro que si... Me iré con ustedes... Quiero ayudar a Stear... Y quiero estar contigo... Es perfecto Terry... Todo es perfecto...

Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron, pensando en el futuro, en lo felices que estarían en Nueva York, lo que ninguno de los dos imaginaba era que la aventura apenas comenzaba y que aquel viaje, sería la prueba definitiva para su amor.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Voy de carrerita me pero no me olvido de ustedes:_

_**Skarlett Northman, Sabrina Weasley, Dalia, Becky, Dulce Lu, Tere, Estefania, Liz Carter, Merlia, Maqui, Darling Eveling, Soadora, Gadami Grandchester, Iris Adriana y Laurita Grandchester.**_

_¡Infinitas gracias por leer y dejarme un review! _

_Igualmente agradezco a quienes leen de forma anónima y a los que le han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritas :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO" **

Capítulo 9 

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Estación Central, Chicago, Illinois, julio de 1919_

"_Te veré pronto..." _

Aquellas tres palabras, salieron de la boca de Stear Cornwell, con gran dificultad.

Nunca creyó que le fuera tan complicado expresarlas... Sin embargo, en ese instante, le fue tremendamente difícil hacerlo...

Ver que Patty subía sola al tren, le puso bastante triste. Y es que no era para menos, ya que después de cuatro meses juntos, una separación resultaba muy dolorosa.

Quiso darle ánimos a la chica, diciéndole que unos días sin verse, no eran motivo para desanimarse, pero eso, no era lo que él realmente sentía. Y aunque se mostró fuerte ante Patty, al final, su sentimentalismo ganó y hasta un par de lágrimas derramó, cuando vio que la muchacha se marchaba.

La iba extrañar, y desde ese momento, ya contaba los días para volver a verla.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres regresar a casa? —preguntó Archie, mientras Stear observaba hacía la nada.

—No tiene caso... Los demás vendrán pronto...

— ¿Pronto? Rayos Stear... ¡El tren sale en cuatro horas!

El mayor de los Cornwell sonrió y luego observó a su confundido hermano.

—Ya lo sé Archie, pero no quiero regresar a la mansión... ¿Sabes? Concreté una cita con nuestros padres...

Archie rodó los ojos y sin ganas le preguntó:

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque quiero que sepan que me voy... También deseo que convivamos como una familia... Aunque sea por un rato...—expresó Stear—. Así que esperaremos aquí... Ellos vendrán pronto.

Archie odiaba pensar en que Stear sufriera una decepción. Adam y Margaret Cornwell, no eran la clase de pareja que estuviera muy deseosa de ver a sus hijos... Rogó por que ellos se presentaran y no le rompieran el corazón a su hermano.

—Mientras llegan... ¿Quieres que hablemos sobre algo? —cuestionó Stear y con diversión añadió—. Porque pronto ya no tendrás el privilegio de hablar con tu hermano favorito... Será mejor que me aproveches...

— ¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de qué? —preguntó Archie con apatía.

—No lo sé... Tal vez quieras hablar de tu vida sentimental... —dijo Stear sin pena—. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Tessa?

Archie resopló con incomodidad ¿De verdad su hermano le estaba preguntando eso?

—El asunto con Tessa es complicado... No tengo mucho que decir al respecto...

—Archie, las chicas que valen la pena, siempre son así... Complicadas...

El muchacho respiró hondo y luego se animó a contarle...

—Ella me gusta y se que yo le gusto... ¿Crees que tiene que haber un problema con eso? —cuestionó Archie con decepción—. ¡Yo no lo creo! Sin embargo Tessa me pone obstáculos todo el maldito tiempo... Y lo peor es que yo estoy ahí, listo para saltarlos.

Stear se sintió algo enternecido con su hermano, quien ciertamente, nunca tuvo ese tipo de relación... Ninguna chica le puso el camino difícil... Annie, prácticamente le rogó para estar juntos y antes de ella, las muchachas siempre fueron así, todas estaban dispuestas a ser sus novias, ninguna lo puso a prueba.

—Si estás dispuesto a saltar los obstáculos que te pone... Entonces Tessa te recompensará tarde o temprano... Ella sabrá reconocer tu amor... —Stear palmeó la espalda de su hermano, mientras éste le sonreía con esperanza—. No te desesperes Archie y demuestrame que puedes... No dejes a esa chica en paz ¿De acuerdo?

Archie sonrió divertido:

—No lo haré... —respondió plenamente convencido—. No me importará viajar a Sunville a diario... Yo insistiré y le quitaré esa absurda coraza que tiene encima...

—Más te vale Archie... Porque ya me hice a la idea de tener lindos sobrinos con hermosos ojos grises...

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad y luego de aquel fraternal momento de confesiones, dieron paso a la reunión con sus padres.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Adam y Margaret Cornwell, se presentaron en la estación, luciendo muy contentos por verlos y reunirse con ellos.

* * *

_Mansión Andrew, Chicago_

Pasar toda la mañana fuera de casa, lo había puesto de pésimo humor...

Tener que soportar a Vicky, la hija del matrimonio McCallum, simplemente le resultó un verdadero martirio.

Si bien la chica era muy hermosa y en cuanto al físico cumplía con varios de sus gustos personales, Albert simplemente no estaba interesado en ella.

Victoria, era una criatura: ambiciosa, elitista y muy prepotente ¿Cómo podía entablar una relación con ella? Albert no daba crédito a todo ese horrendo escaparate, pues a eso le sumaba que la chica era una cazadora habitual, gozaba matando animales... Ella misma se lo hizo saber, tal como si eso fuera algo digno de admirar...

_"He viajado por África también... Mi mejor amiga y su familia me llevaron a un safari... Nunca viví algo como eso... Es mil veces mejor que cazar aquí... Tienes que ir con nosotros William."_

Aquellas palabras aun resonaban en la cabeza del patriarca de los Andrew... Para él no había nada más despreciable que una persona que no respetaba a los animales... _¿Acompañarle a un safari? _¡Dios lo librara! Esa invitación había sido como un insulto para él. ¿Cuántas veces le hizo ver su amor por los animales?

Albert creyó que era una verdadera egoísta... ¡Jamás puso atención a sus platicas!

— ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó George cuando el rubio joven, llegó al estudio.

—Me fue mal... Como siempre... —Albert se despojó de su saco y luego se aflojó la corbata.

—Puedo imaginarlo... —le dijo George, observando el fastidio del que era víctima, su joven jefe.

Albert suspiró pesadamente y luego tomó asiento sobre el sofá. Había sido un almuerzo horrendo y solo quería tomar un trago de whisky y relajarse. Se sirvió un vaso con el anhelado líquido y luego dejó libre un suspiro de alivio.

No deseaba volver a pasar por eso... No quería hacerlo nunca más.

Si, a él le gustaría tener una novia, una mujer a la cual amar y con la cual construir su futuro... Pero ninguno de los prospectos de su Tía Abuela, eran dignos de él... ¿Elroy era ciega acaso? ¿Qué no podía ver que mujeres como Victoria McCallum nunca podrían gustarle?

Todas esas muñecas de aparador lo tenían harto.

—Oficialmente, la Tía Abuela se ha vengado de mi... —reconoció Albert mientras se servía un segundo trago —. Ese condenado desayuno, ha sido la venganza perfecta... Es increíble... La vieja Tía ¡Me ha cobrado todo en una sola oportunidad!

George rió sin poder evitarlo. La verdad es que le caían en gracia, aquellas declaraciones. Conocía a Elroy y lo mas probable, era que Albert tuviera razón. Ella se había vengado de su sobrino.

— ¿Sigue molesta por lo del viaje? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Está realmente furiosa... No concibe la idea de que Candy y Stear se vayan.

— ¿Y que crees que diga cuando se de cuenta de que tú también te irás?

—Se supone que eso debería tranquilizarle... Digo, soy el chaperón perfecto... —dijo Albert con seguridad—. Pero en el mundo de Elroy Andrew... Nunca se sabe que sucederá... Puedo apostarte que la mujer pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando se de cuenta de que me uniré a "la excursión" —agregó dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y haciendo que George riera de nuevo.

—Prepárate... Porque seguramente se enojará...

—Estaré preparado George... Estaré muy preparado... —advirtió Albert con seguridad.

Albert no dejaría que Elroy lo mandara... No se doblegaría ante ella ni por error. Él viajaría a Nueva York y nada ni nadie lo detendría.

* * *

La Tía Abuela Elroy, no esperaba que Candy, tuviera que ausentarse tan pronto...

De hecho, ella ya tenía muchos planes para la rubia. Pues creía que cuando _El_ _noviecito _por fin se marchara, habría tiempo de sobra para terminar de "pulirla" y convertirla en una dama... Una dama digna de la familia Andrew, la clase de mujer que hacia falta dentro del clan.

Viajes, compras, clases de refinamiento, fiestas... Todo lo que una Señorita de sociedad necesitaba, Elroy deseaba dárselo a Candy. Sin embargo todas sus expectativas se esfumaron en cuanto su sobrino y patriarca del clan, le anunció que la chica y Stear viajarían a Nueva York.

Para la Tía Abuela, esa idea no tenía ni pies, ni cabeza _¿Cómo se les ocurría?_ Se preguntó una y muchas veces... Su lógica le dictaba que ese viaje no era lo ideal.

Por un lado, ella no deseaba que Stear se fuera de nuevo, el chico acababa de llegar _¿Cómo podía marcharse de nuevo?__ ¿No podía atenderse en Chicago?_

Y por otra parte estaba Candy, que se mudaría a la misma ciudad de su novio ¡Sin la supervisión necesaria! Elroy estaba escandalizada, pues pensaba que la pareja de enamorados, lo que menos necesitaba era tener más libertad. Bastaba ver al joven Grandchester mirando a la chica, para darse cuenta de que dejarlos solos, era una pésima idea.

La matriarca estaba convencida de que Terry era todo un casanova y que se aprovecharía de la ingenuidad de Candy apenas tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Tía Abuela... —le llamó Candy desde el otro extremo del salón de té—. ¿Me mandó llamar?

La vieja Elroy la observó con atención y luego le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento:

—Si... Te mandé llamar... Ven aqui y siéntate Candice...

La rubia sonrió nerviosa, pero obedeció al instante. Se sentó sobre el sofá, con toda la gracia que le fue posible, cuidando no perturbar a la Tía, pues la mujer odiaba los movimientos bruscos.

— ¿Ya estás lista? —preguntó Elroy, mientras se servía una taza de té.

—Si... —la Tía sirvió otra taza con té y se la ofreció a Candy—. Gracias... —respondió la chica, observando de reojo las galletas de chocolate, nuez y vainilla—. ¿Puedo tomar una galleta?

—Claro que si Candice... Para eso están aquí.

Candy sonrió dichosa y tomó una galleta de chocolate.

—Te cité porque deseo hablar contigo antes de que te marches...

—Usted dirá, Tía Abuela.

Elroy respiró hondo y luego de armarse de valor, prosiguió con su cometido.

—Que se vayan a Nueva York, no me parece la mejor de las ideas —advirtió la mujer, haciendo que Candy se sintiera un tanto preocupada—. Pero William ya lo decidió y sus decisiones, son algo que no puedo cuestionar... —la Tía Abuela hizo un gesto de inconformidad y agregó—. Así que no me ha quedado más que aceptar que tú y Stear se marchen...

—Stear y yo estaremos bien... Le juro que le cuidaré y le ayudaré en todo... No debe preocuparse.

Elroy sonrió con algo de diversión... No era por Stear que se preocupaba, ese muchacho había sobrevivido en una prisión, aun cuando le amputaron la pierna... Stear era muy fuerte... Un viaje a Nueva York, no era nada para él.

Mas bien, su preocupación radicaba en Candy y en su relación con Terruce Grandchester.

—Candice... Lo que tengo que decirte, es muy importante, así que espero que pongas toda tu atención en ello —mencionó la vieja matriarca—. Debes saber que no acostumbramos dar este tipo de libertades a las Señoritas de la familia... —advirtió con severidad—. Que te vayas precisamente a la ciudad donde vive tu novio, es algo inconcebible... —Candy se sintió un tanto nerviosa por aquella declaración, pero no interrumpió a la Tía Abuela, se armó de paciencia y la dejó hablar—. Yo nada puedo hacer al respecto. William ya hizo su voluntad y por lo tanto solo me queda pedirte que respetes las reglas de nuestra familia... Ya no eres una niña... Y sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Candy se sintió algo avergonzada, pues definitivamente entendía lo que la matriarca estaba pidiendo.

_No deshonrar a la familia_

Palabras, palabras menos, eso era lo que la Tía pedía...

—Quiero que todo el tiempo, recuerdes que eres una dama y que una dama, se da a respetar... Los hombres llegan hasta donde las mujeres quieren... —expresó la vieja, mirando a la sonrojada Candy.

—No se preocupe... —dijo Candy, sintiendo que las mejillas le quemaban—. Terry es un caballero y me respeta... Él jamás tendría ese tipo de comportamiento conmigo.

Elroy sabía que los caballeros y el respeto, desaparecían en cuanto la pasión se presentaba... _Tal vez el muchachito si es un caballero y tal vez ahora la respeta... ¿Pero cuanto durará eso?_ La matriarca estaba muy preocupada, odiaba la idea de que se generara un escándalo a causa de eso.

—De igual manera, te pido que seas discreta, no me gustaría ver tu nombre en algún tabloide amarillista... —Elroy la observó con atención y después le advirtió—. Cuando los periodistas sepan que eres novia del actor mas famoso de Broadway, se van abalanzar sobre ti... Por favor, no les des motivos para que hablen mal de tu persona o de ésta familia...

—No lo haré... Yo... Me portaré a la altura, por favor confíe en mi.

—Confiaré en ti Candice... Pero en cuanto me sea posible, viajaré aquella espantosa ciudad... —señaló con desdén—. Iré a ver en que condiciones están tú y Stear ¿De acuerdo?

—Si... Estoy de acuerdo Tía Abuela —Candy le sonrió y luego, siendo tan honesta como siempre lo era, no dudo en decir—. No he tenido la oportunidad de decirlo antes... Pero... Le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi... De verdad... No tengo como pagárselo...

La vieja matriarca observó bien a la rubia y luego en contra de su voluntad, le sonrió con cierta ternura ¿Qué tenía esa chiquilla? ¿Por qué la ponía tan sentimental?

—Debes prepararte para ir a la estación —le dijo la Tía, intentando ocultar sus emociones.

—La veré más tarde...

Elroy solo asintió y después observó a la chica, marchándose.

No deseaba aceptarlo...

Pero la gran realidad, era que ella iba extrañar a la chiquilla. La Tía Abuela se sentía melancólica, pues en el fondo, ella era consciente de que la ausencia de Candy, la dejaría un tanto vacía.

Era un sentimiento inaudito, pero cien por ciento real.

Sin siquiera planearlo, Elroy Andrew, había terminado por dejar que Candy se metiera dentro su severo y congelado corazón.

* * *

Hubiera deseado no sentirse como en ese momento se sentía. Pero por desgracia, sus inmaduros celos, pudieron más que cualquier razón lógica.

Siempre fue así... Siempre se sintió de esa forma ante aquella molesta "manía" de Candy.

_"La Señorita está colocando unas rosas en el cuadro del joven Anthony..."_ Le dijo Dorothy con una sonrisa _"Será mejor que vaya por ella... Porque en 10 minutos nos vamos..."_

Los sentidos de Terry, se nublaron en cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras... _Anthony_ De nuevo Anthony... ¿Algún día dejaría de molestarle?

_¿Por qué demonios coloca flores frente al retrato de un muerto? _El actor simplemente no lo entendía...

Observó detenidamente a Candy, mientras llevaba acabo aquella tarea, pero no fue capaz de interrumpirla, simplemente aguardó a que terminara y la esperó en el corredor.

No deseaba verla venerando aquel chiquillo, que tantos dolores de cabeza le daba. Si... Estaba muerto... Pero eso no le importaba. Porque de todas formas lo sentía como un rival... Uno con el que ni siquiera podía competir.

Para fortuna del celoso Terry, Candy fue muy rápida, terminó con aquella labor y corrió por el pasillo, hasta llegar a donde él se encontraba.

—Oh... ¡Terry! —exclamó la voz de Candy con alegría—. ¿Ya es hora de irnos? ¿Venías a buscarme?

La voz de Terry estaba atorada en su garganta... No sabía que responder, estaba tan ilógicamente molesto, que temía que todo su coraje saliera en una sola frase.

—Si... Ya nos vamos —respondió con dificultad.

— ¿Por qué estás tan serio? —Candy lo miró con curiosidad y después se acercó a él para tomarlo de la mano.

— ¿Serio yo?

—Si... Estás muy serio... ¿Qué sucede? ¿La Tía Abuela te llenó de advertencias también? —preguntó sintiéndose muy avergonzada—. Cielo Santo... ¿Lo hizo?

—No... No lo hizo...

Candy se mostró más tranquila y luego dejó libre el suspiro que llevaba en el pecho.

— ¿Entonces que pasa? —ella lo miró con ojos expectantes, era tan inocente y estaba tan ajena a sus ridículos celos, que Terry se rindió y dejó su coraje a un lado—. ¿Terry?

—Pasa que... Me siento un tanto melancólico por nuestra partida... Eso es todo Pecosa... —le dijo invitándola a caminar

—Por un momento pensé que estabas enojado conmigo...

—No, no es así... —mintió mientras apretaba posesivamente la mano de la muchacha y se adueñaba de ella.

—La Tía está un tanto paranoica y me ha hecho muchas peticiones... Me alegro que no lo haya hecho contigo...

—No tendría nada de raro que lo hiciera, la Tía Abuela es mandona por naturaleza.

Candy rió con ganas y al escucharla reír, Terry se sintió mucho mas tranquilo... Para él, no había nada mas lindo que verla reír de esa forma.

—Ella es así... Pero no es mala... —aceptó la rubia—. Sus órdenes, siempre son para nuestro beneficio.

— ¿Que órdenes te dio hoy? —cuestionó Terry curioso.

Candy pasó saliva con dificultad y después se puso tan roja, que Terry tuvo una ligera idea de lo que le había pedido. Sin embargo, por "alguna extraña razón" deseaba escuchar la confesión de la rubia, así que insistió...

— ¿Qué te dijo la Tía Abuela, Candy?

—Nada en particular... Solo... Cosas sobre portarme bien...

Terry la observó de reojo y entonces supo que sus presentimientos eran reales...

—Cosas sobre damas, caballeros y respeto ¿Verdad? —indagó Terry fingiendo no darle importancia.

—Si... —respondió Candy—. Cosas así...

Terry rió con diversión, y Candy sonrió timidamente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a donde todos estaban reunidos.

— ¿Están listos? —preguntó Albert, cuando los vio aparecer en la estancia.

—Si... Ya lo estamos... —respondió Terry con rapidez.

—De acuerdo... Entonces subamos al auto por favor...

Ellos asintieron y salieron de la casa para ocupar de inmediato sus asientos en el automóvil. Dorothy se disponía hacer lo mismo, pero una fuerte mano la detuvo en la escalinata de la entrada.

—Permítame ayudarla con eso... Señorita Jones... —le dijo Albert mientras una tímida Dorothy asentía y cedía su maleta—. La colocaré en el otro auto... Si no le molesta...

—Claro que no me molesta , muchas gracias Señor Andrew...

—Suba con los chicos, por favor.

El corazón de Dorothy latió con mucha fuerza al ver que Albert le sonreía gentilmente, mientras ella se daba la vuelta y situaba su asiento en el lujoso automóvil.

La joven dama de compañía, agradecía a Dios por no tener que ver a su patrón por más tiempo... Su corazón ya no podía con esas emociones... Era "ridícula" la forma en que "tontamente" había comenzado a sentirse desde que lo conoció.

No convivía mucho con hombres y Albert era tan amable, que ella comenzó a sentirse atraída por él.

Marcharse de la ciudad era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

Albergar sentimientos por Willliam Andrew era inaudito. Siempre le enseñaron a no caer en ese tipo de cuestiones y ella, había aprendido a no hacerlo... Claro, antes todo le fue muy sencillo, la mayoría de los hombres para los que trabajó, eran viejos, y los jóvenes que llegó atender, eran déspotas y desagradables.

Ninguno fue como William Andrew...

—Dorothy... Estoy tan emocionada... —murmuró Candy tomando la mano de la muchacha y apretandola ligeramente—. ¿No lo estás tú? —preguntó la rubia.

—Claro que si, lo estoy... Estoy muy emocionada, Candy...

Dorothy sonrió, con esperanza. Deseando que Nueva York y su trabajo le hicieran olvidar todas aquellas cosas que nunca serían posibles.

* * *

_Estación Central, Chicago_

—Eres imposible William... —reclamó discretamente la Tía Abuela, en cuanto se enteró de que Albert se iba a Nueva York—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre marcharte ahora?

—Estaré solo un par de semanas, mientras Candy y Stear se instalan... —se defendió Albert con tranquilidad.

— Pero... ¿Qué hay de los negocios?

—Todo está bajo control, George y Archie, estarán a cargo mientras regreso.

Elroy movió la cabeza de un lado a otro... No quería que Albert se marchara... No cuando tenía tantos compromisos sociales en puerta ¡Ella prometió que él estaría en aquellos eventos!

Deseaba que se abriera el piso y la tierra se la tragara, pues era mas que obvio que quedaría en completo ridículo ante sus amistades.

La Tía Abuela respiró hondo y sin pensarlo más, decidió lanzar su ultima carta:

— ¿Y Vicky McCallum? ¿Qué hay con ella? —preguntó deseseando que eso lo detuviera, pues a sus ojos, Albert y la chica habían estado muy contentos en el almuerzo de ese día.

—Con ella no hay nada, Tía Abuela... ¿Recuerda el amuerzo de hoy? Creo que es obvio que jamás podrá ver nada entre nosotros.

La vieja Elroy rodó los ojos y con decisión le recordó:

—Ella te invitó a un día de campo con su clan... Y tú dijiste que...

—Que lo agradecía, pero que vería mi agenda —completó Albert—. Mi agenda está llena... ¡Cuanto lo siento! ¿Podría decírselo?

Aquella rebelde actitud, molestó de sobremanera a la Tía Abuela... Odiaba que Albert le respondiera de esa forma.

—Tía Abuela... Los pasajeros ya están abordando... —le anunció Archie—. Si desea despedirse de Stear, este es el momento.

La mujer asintió, tomó el brazo de Archie y se dejó llevar hasta donde se encontraba Stear. Ya nada podía hacer, Albert no era un niño... No podía obligarlo a detenerse... ¡Le molestaba horriblemente toda esa situación! Pero tenia que soportarlo.

Albert la observó con pena, no le gustaba retarla, pero esa era la única forma en la que ella entendería que él no era un niño... Ni nada parecido... No iba a gobernar su vida sentimental, ni tampoco tenía que cuestionar las decisiones que él tomaba.

—Aqui tienes... Tu maleta y tu boleto... —le dijo George, al tiempo que Albert los tomaba.

— ¿Vas a venir con nosotros? —preguntó Candy con emoción.

—Iré con ustedes, Pequeña... ¿Crees que voy a dejar que "mi hija" se vaya así nada mas?

Ella rió y después lo abrazó.

— ¡Me da tanto gusto! Gracias por acompañarnos... —le dijo con alegría.

—Y hablando de agradecimientos... —mencionó Albert observando al castaño que tenía enfrente—. Muchas racias por guardar el secreto Terry... —mencionó al tiempo que Candy abandonaba su abrazo y volteaba a ver al actor.

—Creí que tú y yo no teníamos secretos, Terruce —recriminó la rubia.

—Mas que secreto, era una sorpresa... —Terry la tomó de la mano y la invitó a subir al tren—. Sube, Señorita Pecas, tenemos un largo camino por delante y mucho tiempo para platicar tu inconformidad...

Candy se negó... Lo hizo solo para divertirse un rato con él, amaba retarlo.

—Súbete Candice... —le dijo en un tono tan por demás autoritario, un tipo de tono con el que extrañamente, Candy se sintió fascinada... _Ahí está... El Terry de Escocia... _Pensó con diversión...

_"Deja de llorar, o te caerás..."_ Le dijo cuando ella se rehusaba a montar en el caballo.

—Eres tan mandón... —le dijo Candy con fingido enfado.

—Y tú tan desobediente... —respondió él, con aquel acento que ella tanto adoraba.

Candy le sacó la lengua y luego sin mas reclamos subió al tren.

—Ustedes si que me divierten... —le dijo Albert a Terry, cuando vio a Candy desaparecer.

—A mi también me divierte reñir con ella.

—Eso se nota... Desde que la primera vez que les vi juntos supe que lo de ustedes es el amor apache.

Terry se encogió de hombros y admitió:

—Es una buena forma de divertirnos...

Ambos sonrieron y luego esperaron a que Stear llegara a donde ellos estaban.

—Estoy listo... —anunció para que Albert y Terry le ayudaran abordar—. Espero que la próxima vez que abordemos un tren... Ya no tenga que pedirles ayuda... —dijo el muchacho con cierto aire de esperanza.

—Pedir ayuda no tiene nada de malo, Stear... —le recordó Albert.

El joven Cornwell lo sabía, pero no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa frase.

—Me sentiría mucho mejor si no tuviera que pedirla...

Dijo convencido.

Una vez que subieron al tren, Stear observó a su hermano, a sus padres y a la Tía Abuela y entonces agitó su mano en forma de saludo.

—Los veré mas pronto de lo que imaginan— gritó con emoción, al notar que el tren comenzaba avanzar.

— ¡Cuidate Stear! —le gritó Archie.

—¡No tardes en ir a Nueva York, Archie!

—No lo haré... Estaré ahí muy pronto...

Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirándose y sintiéndose tremendamente abatidos. Los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas... Sin embargo, se mostraron fuertes y convencidos de que esa separación, era necesaria.

_Lo veré pronto_

Se dijo Archie en pensamientos, mientras veía que el tren se marchaba y poco a poco desaparecia de su vista.

_Lo veré tal y como él desea que lo vea_

Agregó en sus adentros, imaginando a su hermano, de pie y dispuesto a ser el mismo de antes.

* * *

_Ruta Chicago-Nueva York_

Las manos de Dorothy, temblaban sin cesar, sus nervios estaban hechos trizas y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

_¿Qué se supone que sucedió?_ Se preguntó con desesperación _¿Qué hace el Señor Andrew aquí?_

La muchacha cerró sus ojos y luego llevó una de sus manos hacia su pecho, deseando poder contener todo el tumulto de sentimientos, que dentro de su corazón se manifestaban.

Sinceramente, había sufrido una gran decepción cuando se dio cuenta de que Albert entraba al compartimento, en el que ella esperaba a Candy y a los chicos.

Al verlo entrar y tomar asiento justo al lado de ella, tuvo que aceptar que  
Nueva York no sería diferente a Lakewood, ni tampoco sería distinto a Chicago... Nueva York ¡Sería mil veces peor que esos dos lugares juntos!

Por largo rato, se mantuvo tranquila, escuchando la charla de los chicos, pero cuando Candy expresó sus deseos de ir por un refrigerio, ella de inmediato se ofreció para ir, ya que esa, era la oportunidad perfecta para salir del tormento en el que se sentía sumergida.

No deseaba estar en el mismo lugar en donde se encontraba Albert.

Su negatividad estaba colmándola y sabía que pronto podría explotar.

Salió del compartimento y desapareció en el corredor, dirigiéndose directamente al vagón donde se encontraba la zona del comedor. Por largos minutos permaneció ahí, abasteciendo las ordenes de los chicos. Mientras esperaba, intentó concentrarse e imponerse a si misma, no renunciar a su papel. Ella era la dama de compañía de Candy, una empleada mas para la familia, no debía desviarse del camino.

—Señorita Jones... ¿Necesita ayuda? —le preguntó Albert, mientras ella brincaba a causa del susto que le provocó escuchar su voz—. Dios... La he asustado... Lo lamento mucho... —se disculpó el rubio de inmediato.

—Oh no... Señor Andrew... Usted no tiene por que lamentar nada... —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Estoy tan distraída... Que... Bueno... Me asusté... No esperaba verlo por aquí.

Albert le sonrió también, y entonces Dorothy bajó la mirada y dijo:

—Yo puedo llevar los refrigerios, no se preocupe Señor...

—Es demasiado para usted... Y me temo que necesitaremos un par de manos mas, solo para llevar las cosas que Candy y Stear han pedido...

Dorothy rió sin poder evitarlo.

—Ambos son de muy buen apetito... —dijo ella, levantando su mirada y perdiéndose en los imponentes ojos azules de Albert.

—No comprendo como pueden comer tanto... —contesto el joven—. De verdad me impresiona ese estómago que tienen.

Un incómodo silencio apareció entre ellos, pero luego Albert se animó a seguir la plática.

— ¿Sabe? Estaba haciendo memoria... Y de pronto recordé que, no escuché su primer nombre... —mencionó él educadamente.

— ¿Mi nombre?

—Si... Digo... Usted tiene un nombre ¿No?

—Si... Tengo uno... —respondió Dorothy, sin poder desprenderse de la mirada del magnate.

— ¿Y ese nombre es?

—Dorothy... —respondió ella—. Me llamo Dorothy, Señor Andrew...

Albert si sabía su nombre, era imposible que no lo supiera con Candy, siendo tan parlanchina... Sin embargo, Dorothy parecía tan desconfiada, que de alguna u otra forma el debía de hacerla reaccionar y no ser tan arisca, no cuando él solo buscaba ser amable con ella, sabía que Dorothy no había tenido una vida fácil.

—Y el mío es Albert, Dorothy... Albert y nada más... —el rubio se encogió de hombros y aceptó—. William y Señor Andrew... Son las maneras en que todo mundo se refería a mi padre... —dijo el joven—. Me gusta más que me llamen Albert... ¿De acuerdo Dorothy?

—Pero...

—Se que a Stear y a Candy les hablas de tú... ¿Podías hacer lo mismo conmigo? No soy tan viejo... Solo unos años me separan de ellos y de ti...

Dorothy abrió mucho sus ojos... _¿Llamarlo por su nombre? ¿Hablarle de tú?_ Todo eso sonaba hermoso, pero parecía tremendamente dañino para su persona... Mucho más porque ¡Ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él!

— ¿Dorothy?

—Si...

— ¿Si?

—Si lo llamaré Albert... Haré lo que usted pida...

El rubio sonrió...

—Te falta retirar eso de "Usted"... Pero... Se que con el tiempo lo harás...

Albert la miró a los ojos, no le gustaba que ella tuviera tanto miedo... En general, no le agradaba que la gente pensara que él era una especie de ser superior, al que debían tratar con demasiado cuidado.

—Sus refrigerios están listos... —les anunció una joven.

Albert asintió y luego pidió la ayuda de los mozos, para que Dorothy no tuviera que llevar nada. Aquel gesto provocó que el estómago de la chica se llenara de mariposas y de anhelos poco apropiados para alguien como ella.

_¿Por qué él tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué tuve que poner mis ojos en él?_

—Ven Dorothy... Vamos con los chicos... —le pidió Albert con educación, mientras la encaminaba al corredor.

Dorothy accedió y ambos caminaron a través de los vagones, hasta llegar al compartimento, donde Candy, Terry y Stear ya los esperaban.

* * *

El destino al que anhelaban llegar, aun se veía muy lejano y por ello, Terry le pidió a Candy que se fuera a dormir al camarote. Ella no quería... Y en realidad él tampoco deseaba renunciar a sentirla a su lado... Pero al verla bostezar y tallarse los ojos, sintió que no era justo retenerla en el compartimento, no cuando podía descansar cómodamente.

—Dorothy... Por favor, acompáñala a su camarote... —pidió Terry.

La joven de inmediato asintió y se dispuso ayudar a la adormilada Candy.

—No tengo tanto sueño... —dijo Candy observando a Terry—. Querías que te ayudara a repasar tus lineas... ¿No?

Terry le sonrió, y luego le dijo:

—No te preocupes por eso... Seguiré estudiando y luego me ayudarás.

—Pero...

—Pero ya vete a dormir, Candy... —le pidió Albert con autoridad, haciendo que Stear riera en sus adentros—. Vamos... Yo también ya me voy a mi camarote... Las acompañaré.

—Suenas muy enojado... —recriminó Candy, al tiempo que Albert reía.

—Tú ni siquiera me conoces enojado... Así que mejor no tientes tu destino y vete a la cama... Falta mucho para llegar y es necesario que descanses.

Terry se acercó a Candy y luego posó un casto beso sobre su mejilla.

—Hazle caso a tu "padre" vete a dormir Pecosa... —le pidió con diversión, mientras Albert sonreía—. Te veré en unas horas... ¿De acuerdo?

—Quiero ver cuando lleguemos a Nueva York... ¿Podrías despertarme?

—Claro que si... Tocaré a tu puerta en cuanto eso suceda.

Ella sonrió y después de despedirse de su novio, se marchó junto a Dorothy y Albert. Descansar le vendría bien, aunque ella no lo creyera.

Minutos después, cuando Stear y Terry se quedaron solos. El inventor no dudó en regresar un objeto que tuvo en su poder desde que partieron de Chicago.

—Deseaba conservarla... Pero después me arrepentí —dijo Stear estirando su mano y devolviendo la fotografía—. Cayó de tu libro cuando ayudabas Candy con su maleta.

Terry se sonrojó... Y luego tomó la fotografía.

—Eleanor Baker... Es... Una Diosa... —dijo Stear con emoción —. Comprendo que guardes fotos de ella y las escondas de Candy... —expresó el muchacho, provocando la risa nerviosa de Terry—. Pero si Candy se entera... Bueno... Mejor será que guardes tu foto de nuevo. Tienes suerte de que ella no se diera cuenta.

—Candy no se molestaría... Ella ya sabe que guardo la foto aqui...

— ¿De verdad?

—Si...

—Pues... Que madura es Candy —aceptó Stear—. ¡Y que descarado eres tú!

Terry rió con diversión y Stear se sintió molesto.

—No es un juego Terry... Las fotografias son buenas... Yo tengo cientos de ellas... Pero quiero que tengas cuidado de no traspasar esa delgada linea... —Stear se puso a la defensiva—. Eleanor Baker es divina y puedes verla cuando quieras ¡Pero a Candy la respetas! O si no te las vas a ver conmigo... No permitiré que te burles de ella.

Terry se dio cuenta de a donde iba dirigida la plática y se sintió muy mal al respecto.

—Santo Dios Stear... No tienes la menor idea de lo que dices...

—Yo no soy el que trae una foto de Eleanor Baker cargando... No soy el que la lleva a todos lados...

—Si supieras quien es ella para mi... Tal vez lo entenderias...

— De acuerdo... Acláralo... ¿Quién es Eleanor Baker para ti, Terry?

El actor observó directamente a Stear Cornwell y sin tapujos se dispuso a confesar:

— ¿De verdad quieres saber quien es ella?

—Si... ¡Exijo saberlo!

—Pues bien... —dijo Terry con enojo—. Prepárate para lo que voy a decirte... Porque luego de que te lo diga, el que va exigirte respeto y una maldita disculpa... ¡Soy yo!

—Habla entonces Grandchester... ¿Vas a decirme ahora que demonios pasa entre tú y esa Señorita?

—Eleanor Baker... Fue la primera mujer de mi padre... —anunció Terry con pesadez.

— ¿Y? ¿Que tiene que ver esto contigo?

—La relación amorosa entre ambos, tuvo una consecuencia —añadió, dejando a Stear con el alma en un hilo—. Ellos tuvieron un hijo... Un niño al que por años engañaron... Un pequeño que pasó mucho tiempo sin saber, por qué razón sus parientes decían que él era un "maldito bastardo".

—Terry... Yo.. No...

— ¿Querías saber que me liga a Eleanor Baker no? —preguntó Terry con cierto enojo—. Pues bien... Ese niño del que te hablo ¡Soy yo! Yo... Soy hijo de Eleanor Baker y el Duque de Grandchester... Eleanor es mi madre... —reveló con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se levantaba de su asiento—. Espero que esa información responda tus dudas, sobre el por qué, llevo una fotografía de esa mujer a todos lados —añadió el actor abandonando el compartimento y dejando a Stear, con un penoso nudo en el corazón.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_El viaje está a punto de concluir y Nueva York ya está muy cerca... No se me espanten, pasara lo que tenga que pasar... :) ¡Infinitas gracias por acompañarme! Les mando un gran saludo y espero leer sus reviews muy pronto._

**Merlia**: Me alegra que te guste la historia, escribo con mucho gusto para ustedes ¡Gracias por leer!

**GadamiGrandchester**: No prometo nada eh, jaja, no te creas, digamos que sufrirán lo que tengan que sufrir... En cuanto al matrimonio, ambos están muy a gusto así de noviecitos de manita sudada... Pero nunca se sabe... Espera sorpresas! :) ¡Gracias por leer!

**Skarlett Northman**: ¡Gracias por leer Skarlett! Me alegra mucho saber que continuas leyendo, te mando un saludo.

**Sabrina Weasley**: ¡Si! Stear ya se decidió y quiere volver a caminar... Hay planes que desea llevar a cabo y busca mas seguridad para poder "aventarse" ¡Gracias por leer Sabrina!

**Beky70**: Archie está enamorado por primera vez, siente que nada le sale bien, pero ya pronto pasará esa estapa :) Y en cuando la reacción de Susana, no te preocupes, pronto va llegar... Espero no asustar a nadie ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

**Liz Carter**: Nueva York tendrá muchas sorpresitas, unas buenas, otras malas, pero es la ley de la vida... :) Y la pasión... Uy! Deja que se instalen en NY y a ver que tal se comportan los rebeldes con esa pasión que se están guardando. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Maqui**: La unión hace la fuerza, ten por seguro que cualquier problema lo van enfrentar juntos, se aman demasiado ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

**Dalia**: Me alegra que te guste, Candy y Terry son mi pareja favorita y espero que te siga gustando su relación. Ya están a nada de llegar a NY, todos tendrán una vida bastante movida ahí ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

**Darling Eveling**: Candy tiene sus arranques de locura también, esta vez se pasó de loquita, pero es que las decepciones la hicieron así, ahora si ya no va dejar que Terry se le vaya... Jaja... Saludos ¡Gracias por leer!

**Dulce Lu**: Hola amiga, gracias por leer! Que gusto tenerte en todos lados, de verdad! Es un honor... Me alegra que te guste y espero que te siga gustando. ¡Besos y abrazos! Nos estamos leyendo.

**Laura Grandchester**: Están muy melosos los enamorados, espero que hayan aprovechado, porque tendrán que superar algunas pruebas :( Ni modo... ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Brenda**: El estira y afloja de Candy y Terry, creo que es lo que mas amaba de esa pareja, por eso siempre trato de retomarlo, ellos eran asi, se enojaban, pero se amaban tanto que superaban sus pequeños enojos. ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos!

**Estefania**: Cuando hay amor, los obstáculos no existen ¿Verdad? Me agrada que te gusten la historia de Candy y Terry y tambien la de los demas protagonistas, muchísimas gracias por leer ¡Besos! :)

**Flor**: Muchas gracias Flor, de verdad que es un honor recibir un comentario como el tuyo, porque yo escribo con mucho cariño para todas las personas que al igual que yo aman la historia de Candy Candy. ¡Besos y abrazos! Gracias por leer.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y __Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO" **

Capítulo 10

(Primera Parte)

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Nueva York, agosto de 1919_

— ¿Ya estamos llegando a la ciudad? —cuestionó Candy, al sentir que Dorothy la despertaba.

—Aun no... Pero muy pronto llegaremos... —mencionó ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro —. El joven Terry, ha venido a pedirme que te de despierte...

Candy sonrió con alegría mientras se levantaba lentamente de la pequeña litera... _Él siempre recuerda lo que le pido... Terry siempre se acuerda de mi... _Pensó la chica, al ser consciente de que Terry no se había olvidado de su promesa.

El hecho de que Terry tuviera esos detalles con ella, provocaba que un millón de mariposas revolotearan eufóricas en su interior... Estaba muy segura de que así era como el amor se sentía, y ella estaba muy a gusto con ello. Deseaba que eso no terminara jamás, quería que Terry la procurara siempre.

Los ojos verdes de Candy, se dirigieron a la ventanilla y observaron con melancolía el paisaje que le ofrecía los campos del Estado de Nueva York. Todo lucía muy hermoso... Y tan diferente a lo que vio antes...

— ¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó Dorothy.

—No... —contestó Candy—. Es solo que siento que todo se ve distinto.

Dorothy sonrió y luego intentó animar a Candy.

—Claro que luce distinto... Tu visita anterior fue en invierno ¿No? —la muchacha observó el verde majestuoso de los campos y agregó—. Seguro todo era desolador y sombrío... ¿Sabes? A mi no me gusta tanto la nieve...

—A mi tampoco —respondió Candy de inmediato.

La nieve y el invierno, eran dos cosas que francamente, le aterraban.

Sin embargo, ella no se estaba refiriendo a la estación del año, Candy más bien se refería a que tiempo atrás, recorrió el mismo camino sola y con muchas ilusiones por delante... Caso contrario al de su presente, donde estaba muy bien acompañada, pero con una molesta incertidumbre a cuestas... Pensar en Susana Marlowe, siempre lograba ponerla intranquila.

—Según tu novio, faltan unos 20 minutos para llegar a la ciudad ¿Qué te parece si nos damos prisa y te ayudo a cambiarte? No querrás salir con esa pijama ¿Verdad?

Candy sonrió y luego negó con su cabeza. Dorothy se acercó al pequeño armario que tenían en el camarote y luego sacó un vestido.

—Este vestido me pareció perfecto para la ocasión... ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gusta?

—Si... Me gusta...

—Combina con el color de tus ojos... Te verás muy bonita Candy...

Candy se despojó de su pijama y luego permitió que Dorothy le ayudara a colocarle el vestido.

—No te veo muy entusiasmada con mi elección... —le recriminó sutilmente Dorothy, mientras abotonaba el vestido de la chica.

—Perdona que no opine como debe ser... Pero es que no se mucho sobre vestidos... —mencionó con pena—. Imagínate... Incluso me gustaba mi hábito de novicia —dijo haciendo reír a Dorothy—. No se nada de moda... Ni siquiera lo más básico... Me conformo con tener que vestir...

—Ya aprenderás... —le respondió Dorothy—. Yo tampoco sabía nada, pero la Señora Davies me enseñó... Gracias a ella ahora puedo asistir a Señoritas como tú —expresó ella, asegurándose de que el vestido se viera perfecto.

— ¿Extrañas a la Señora Davies?

—Si... La verdad es que todos los días pienso en ella... —admitió Dorothy—. La Señora Davies me tendió la mano cuando más lo necesitaba... Tiempo después de que tú te marchaste a Inglaterra... Yo me quedé sin nada que hacer... Los Leagan ya no me querían y fue la Señora Davies quien me dio un empleo, me enseñó a leer, escribir... Y yo tuve otras opciones para ganarme la vida.

—Me da gusto saber que has salido adelante... Te admiro mucho Dorothy...

Candy sonrió contenta y luego dejó que la joven Jones le acomodara un poco el cabello.

—Ya estás lista Candy... —dijo Dorothy, observando a la chica—. Ojalá tuviéramos un espejo para que pudieras verte...

—No te preocupes, yo confío en ti...

—Gracias por esa confianza Candy... Y ahora, por favor no hagas esperar más a los chicos... Adelántate... Yo me quedaré aquí para recoger todo.

— ¿No quieres que te ayude?

—No es necesario... —expresó Dorothy, deseando tardarse el tiempo suficiente para no tener que convivir con Albert—. Ve con Terry y tu familia... Yo te alcanzo en un par de minutos ¿De acuerdo?

Candy afirmó con su cabeza y después de abrazar a Dorothy, salió del camarote.

Sinceramente, no esperaba que Terry, estuviera por ahí... Se llevó una agradable sorpresa, al verlo en el corredor, esperando por ella.

— ¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperando? —preguntó Candy, cuando estuvo frente a él.

—No tanto... —admitió Terry—. Pero como sea... El tiempo que esperé, valió la pena...

El apuesto actor recorrió con su mirada la figura de la muchacha y con un gesto de aprobación, hizo que Candy sin remedio, permitiera que un rubor cubriera sus blancas mejillas. Ella aun no se acotumbraba a ser admirada de esa forma...

—Te ves muy hermosa Candy... —le dijo Terry con honestidad, sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba más a prisa, pues no era muy su estilo decirle ese tipo de cosas a Candy.

_¿Hermosa?_

Candy sonrió con timidez ante aquella declaración... Terruce Grandchester Jamás le había dicho algo como eso...

El joven advirtió aquél tímido desconcierto e impulsado por aquella inocente respuesta, llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Candy y acarició muy suavemente su mejilla, la miró a los ojos y luego se acercó con cuidado hasta sus labios, para besarla. Fue un beso suave y breve, pero estuvo tan cargado de amor que Candy no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente emocionada.

—Vayamos al compartimento... —pidió Terry, cuando culminó con el alucinante beso—. La ciudad ya está muy cerca y seguro que deseas verla ¿No?

—Si... Quiero admirarla de lejos y ver que tan bella es ahora...

El actor sonrió con gusto y luego invitó a su novia, a caminar junto a él, la tomó de la mano y enredó sus dedos con los de ella, transmitiéndole toda la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Solo Dios sabía cuanto deseaba llegar a la ciudad, bajarse de ese tren y comenzar con su nueva etapa... Solo Dios sabía... Cuanto quería vivir la vida que siempre deseó, junto a Candy.

Ambos jovenes se encontraban ajenos a cualquier tipo de pensamiento negativo. Ninguno de los dos imaginaba la aventura que vivirían al llegar a la estación.

* * *

_Compañía de Teatro Stratford, Broadway_

En la belleza de sus ojos azules, se podía observar la incertidumbre de la que estaba siendo víctima.

_¿Dónde estás Terry?_

Se preguntaba Susana Marlowe con profunda tristeza, pues mucho temía que el joven Grandchester, no se presentara al tan esperado primer día de ensayos.

Los rumores de la prolongada ausencia del actor, habían terminado por agobiarla. Y es que la prensa newyorkina, no dejaba de especular sobre una posible recaída.

_"Un alcohólico, nunca deja de serlo... Un alcohólico lo es para toda la vida, Señorita Marlowe"_

Le dijo un periodista cuya labor era cubrir la información, sobre las actividades que la compañía de teatro realizaba.

_"Las investigaciones, apuntan a que Terruce, está perdido de nuevo... Y claro, todos sabemos que ese tipo de ausencia es muy común en los actores que recaen en el vicio" _

Susana no podía con la preocupación que le generaba ese tipo de opiniones. Una y otra vez, imaginó el oscuro panorama de su amado. Sus pensamientos no paraban de presentarle horribles escenas, mismas en las que Terry, padecía de un doloroso sufrimiento.

—Terruce aun tiene tiempo para llegar... —anunció la voz de Robert, mientras Susana salía de su letargo y rápidamente se escondia para poder escuchar la conversación—. Te recomiendo que sigas ensayando tus lineas, Franz...

— ¿Y qué va pasar si Terruce no llega hoy? —el joven actor no quitaba el dedo del renglón "¿Por qué hacerlo?" Su oportunidad de oro estaba más que clara...

—Terry llegará... —insistió Robert—. Él me lo prometió antes de marcharse...

—Toda esa idea de las promesas, me parece genial... —expresó Franz, preparando el terreno para luego atacar—. Pero hay que estar conscientes de que lo que un alcohólico promete... No siempre es real... —Franz fijó sus ojos azules en Robert y entonces, sembró la inevitable duda en el Director—. Terruce no se ha reportado contigo y la última vez que te dejó, estuvo perdido en su asqueroso vicio...

Robert asintió, recordando aquellos horribles momentos en los que Terry lo dejó colgado con "Romeo y Julieta"

—Yo estoy listo para tomar su lugar... Al ser el suplente, obviamente, me aprendí todas las lineas de Terruce... Y las mías por supuesto, puedo ser Laertes y Hamlet al mismo tiempo si eso es lo que deseas, Robert...

Hathaway sonrió... La verdad era que Franz Talbot era un gran actor, si Terruce no estuviera, Franz sería su única opción, el joven era un muy buen prospecto para cualquier director de Broadway...

—Franz... Agradezco tu excelente disposición... —mencionó Robert con paciencia—. Pero será mejor que esperemos a que Terruce regrese... —Robert observó a Franz y agregó —. Tiene un contrato... No puedo hacer nada ahora.

—De acuerdo... Pero... Solo recuerda que eres un gran Director y que Terruce no puede estarse burlando de ti...

Susana apretó muy fuerte los puños y maldijo en sus adentros.

Estaba realmente molesta por lo que escuchaba _Desgraciado..._ Expresó en sus adentros... Franz Talbot era un auténtico desgraciado...

En ese momento, le hubiera gustado salir y poner a Franz en su lugar, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo... Pues si lo hacía, quedaría como una completa chismosa ante Robert.

Más tarde arreglaría las cosas con Franz, él estaba conspirando en contra de Terry y eso no lo iba permitir.

No estaba dispuesta a que alguien hiciera sufrir a Terry...

Terry era suyo... Terry era lo que ella más quería.

Lo defendería de todos. Haría lo que fuera, con tal de que nadie lo lastimara.

* * *

_Estación Central, Manhattan_

El corazón de Terry latió desesperado, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por venir. Con toda honestidad, él no esperaba ese tipo de recibimiento. Nunca hubiera imaginado que la prensa estuviera enterada de que ese día llegaría a Nueva York.

—Alguien debió informarles de tu ascenso al tren... —expresó Albert al ver a todos los reporteros que esperaban en la plataforma.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarte? —cuestionó Candy buscando la bella mirada de su novio.

—No podré librarme de ellos... —reconoció Terry—. Me han informado que se piensa que tuve una recaída... —Terry se sonrojó ligeramente y luego agregó—. Enfrentarme a ellos, es la mejor manera de acabar con esos rumores...

—Me parece lo más sensato Terry... —dijo Albert al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Candy—. Nosotros te esperaremos afuera... El transporte estará listo para que lo abordes... Nos llevaremos tu equipaje —señaló el rubio, tomando con la mano libre su maleta—. De esa forma podrás moverte libremente.

—Gracias Albert... Eso me ayudará bastante.

Terry observó a Candy y luego afirmó con su cabeza, supo al instante que dejar a la chica con su familia era lo mejor... Los hombres de la prensa solían ser explosivos, la euforia por cubrir una noticia los llevaba comportarse como auténticos dementes, la integridad de Candy era lo primero que deseaba cuidar y por lo tanto, separarse de ella, era lo más adecuado.

—Bien entonces nos veremos en un rato Terry... —dijo Albert, invitando a Candy a caminar con él.

—Albert... Yo te alcanzo en un momento ¿De acuerdo?—mencionó ella con timidez.

Albert la observó con suspicacia y luego sonrió picaramente al percatarse de que su dulce y tierna Candy deseaba un momento a solas con su novio.

_Ya no eres una niña._.. Aceptó antes de acariciar su mejilla y pensar en marcharse.

—Esta bien... Buscaré ayuda para bajar a Stear... Dorothy te estará esperando... No tardes, Pequeña...

Candy afirmó con su cabeza y una vez que Albert se marchó, expresó:

—Te esperaré afuera Terry... —le dijo ella, acercándose hasta él para acomodarle algunos cabellos y las solapas de su traje—. No te preocupes, sal y demuéstrales que sus rumores son una completa mentira... Diles que estás muy bien —ella le sonrió y Terry correspondió a su sonrisa.

—Así lo haré, mi amor... —le dijo él con cariño—. Les gritaré que estoy mejor que nunca ¿Sabes? Me encantaría que bajaras conmigo —confesó el actor—. Sería algo simplemente genial... Pero me temo que todo esto sea demasiado para ti... Esos hombres se volverán locos al verte... —Terry se acercó a Candy y acarició sus mejillas—. Llegará el día en que tengas que enfrentarte a ellos... Pero ese día no es hoy.

La rubia asintió, demostrando que estaba muy de acuerdo con aquello.

—Imagina las notas de los diarios si saliera contigo ahora... —Candy lo miró con preocupación—. La Tía Abuela se molestaría tanto que vendría mañana mismo...

Terry rió sin poder evitarlo y Candy lo hizo también.

—Dejemos las cosas como están... —mencionó él poniendo cara de espanto—. Dios no quiera que tu Tía se altere y venga arruinarlo todo... —Terry la miró a los ojos y dijo—. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer... Tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte, y no permitiré que Elroy lo arruine... Asi que dejaremos pendiente tu debut con la prensa ¿Te parece?

Candy asintió comprensiva, como siempre solía ser y agregó:

—Otro día será... ¡Saldremos juntos y provocaremos un revuelo!

Ella rió con diversión, pues lo decía de broma, pero Terry sabía que eso era exactamente lo que iba suceder. La verdad era que no importaba el día, la hora o el lugar donde aparecieran juntos... En cuanto lo hicieran, ellos serían el tema favorito de todos los chismosos.

—Ya debo irme... —le dijo Candy al tiempo que le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla—. Pero nos veremos en unos minutos...

—Te veré en el auto... Esperame ahí... —pidió Terry antes de regalarle un beso en los labios.

—Yo te espero... No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo y cuídate mucho por favor.

Candy se dio la media vuelta y salió del compartimento y una vez que le dio el tiempo pertinente para separarse, Terry también se dispuso abandonar el tren. Caminó por el angosto pasillo y luego se dejó envolver por la luz del exterior.

El bullicio de las personas ahí reunidas, le puso directamente en su realidad.

Días atrás, había estado viviendo en un sueño, lejos del ruido y los acosos... Pero el perfecto sueño ya había terminado y solo le restaba compaginar su mundo perfecto con el mundo que le otorgaba el ser una figura pública.

Al verlo descender del tren, los reporteros inmediatamente se amotinaron para cuestionarle y obtener alguna imagen de él.

Terry odiaba ese tipo de atención, pero estaba consciente de que su deber era atenderlos.

— ¡Regálanos unas palabras Terruce! ¡Por favor! —gritó uno de ellos, al tiempo que Terry sonreía y se detenía, frente al grupo de reporteros.

—Serán solo un par de minutos, caballeros... Tengo un compromiso y el tiempo es primordial...—anunció Terry, haciendo que los eufóricos hombres comenzaran con su ronda de preguntas.

— ¿Por qué dejaste la obra de "Romeo y Julieta" Terruce? —preguntaron con interés.

—No dejé la obra... Simplemente tomé unas vacaciones.

Terry no agregó nada mas, no tenía por qué hacerlo así que con una seña, los invitó a continuar.

—Terruce... ¿Qué hay de cierto en que has tenido una recaída? ¿Es verdad que has ido a Chicago para atender tu problema con el alcohol?

Terry sonrió y mostrándose tranquilo declaró:

—Mi problema con el alcohol quedó atrás desde hace dos años... No he tenido una recaída, estoy mejor que nunca... Muchas gracias por su preocupación —Terry observó su reloj de bolsillo y fingiendo prisa se dispuso a despedirse, había respondido y aclarado los rumores, pensó que era suficiente—. Debo retirarme caballeros... Agradecería que me permitiera pasar.

Terry comenzó a caminar, pero los reporteros no renunciaron a las preguntas.

—Terruce... En Chicago se decía que estabas en un poblado de Illinois, junto a una chica... ¿Qué nos dices de eso?

Terry volvió a sonreír, pero no respondió.

—Se te ve muy bien Terruce... ¿Por qué no le cuentas a tus fanáticos el motivo de tu felicidad?

Cuestionó el mismo reportero con insistencia.

Un par de policías hicieron su aparición, y entonces Terry respiró tranquilo ¡Por fin lo dejarían en paz!

—Señor Grandchester... —le llamó un tercer policía—. Lo acompañaré a la salida... —anunció mientras Terry escuchaba el inconforme bullicio de los reporteros, quienes estaban mas que molestos por no poder hacer su trabajo.

Los pasos de Terry y el policía se hicieron mas rápidos y muy pronto, ambos estuvieron fuera de la estación. El hombre lo dirigió hacia un elegante automóvil negro y una vez ahí, se detuvo.

—Será mejor que suba, Señor Grandchester... —le dijo el policía—. Mis compañeros no podrán detener por mas tiempo a esos locos.

Terry asintió y luego de agradecer al amable hombre, se dispuso a subir al auto.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Candy de inmediato.

—Me fue muy bien, Pecosa... —Terry la besó muy cerca de los labios y luego la rodeó con su brazo, para tenerla muy cerca de él, mientras el chofer del automóvil, hacía lo pertinente para salir del alboroto.

* * *

_Residencia Baker, Upper East Side, Manhattan  
_  
—Eleanor, Querida... Harás un hoyo en el piso, si sigues caminando de un lado a otro... —le hizo ver su divertida amiga, después de la quinta ocasión en que pasó frente a ella.

La rubia mujer rió con diversión y luego de escuchar aquel sutil reclamo, se detuvo para decir:

—Seguramente Terry ya llegó a Nueva York... —mencionó Eleanor con emoción—. Rita, tú ya sabes lo que eso significa... ¡Estoy ansiosa!

—Claro que se lo que significa... No me has hablado de otra cosa más de lo maravilloso que será tener a tu pequeño cerca... —expresó Rita, con alegría—. A él y a tu nuera... ¡Dios! ¡Tu nuera! Apenas y puedo creerlo...

Eleanor rió al ver las muecas que hacía su amiga y luego quiso saber:

— ¿Qué es lo que apenas puedes creer querida?

—Que esos espantosos celos de suegra, ya desaparecieron por completo.

Eleanor esbozó una enorme sonrisa y entonces declaró:

—En lo que a mi respecta, Candy siempre ha sido mi nuera... —dijo la actriz en su defensa—. Amándola como Terry la ama ¡Era imposible desear que otra chica ocupara su lugar! Susana Marlowe, me ponía los nervios de punta...

Rita rió a carcajadas.

—"Sussie" pone loco al más cuerdo... —admitió sin dejar de reír—. Pobre Terry... No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que ya está lejos de esa chica...

—Es insoportable... —Eleanor negó con la cabeza y luego recordó a Candy—. Candy, es todo lo contrario a Susana, cuando la conozcas me darás la razón.

— ¿Sabes? De verdad muero por conocer a esa Candy... —la mujer observó fijamente a su amiga y añadió—. Deseo enterarme de todo... Su historia suena completamente interesante... ¡Podía hacer una novela con ella!

—Oh Rita...

—Si... Santo Dios... ¿Puedes imaginar a Terry sacándola del convento? —Rita sonrió con dicha y luego admitió—. Es una de esas historias de amor que deben ser contadas... ¡Quiero conocer a Candy ya!

—Es una joven muy agradable, terminará por conquistarte también.

—No lo dudo, Querida...

— Y para que la conozcas... ¿Qué te parece si ves mi agenda y programas una linda cena para Terry, ella y su familia? —pidió Eleanor, tomando asiento frente a Rita.

La asistente observó la agenda de Eleanor y rápidamente enmarcó el día que tenía libre.

—Viernes, 06 de agosto... —dijo con seguridad.

—Me parece perfecto...

—Le haré llegar la invitación a Terry... —anunció Rita, mientras Eleanor le miraba con emoción.

—No te preocupes por eso... Yo iré a la compañía de teatro para verlo... Me dijo que apenas llegara, iría hacia allá... Así que le haré la invitación personalmente...

—De acuerdo... Entonces, yo me dedicaré a planearlo todo ¿Te parece?

Eleanor asintió contenta y después tomó el té que su amiga le había servido... Estaba ansiosa por ir a la Compañía de Robert y encontrar a su hijo. Apenas podía esperar para poder marcharse.

— ¡Señora Eleanor! —gritó el ama de llaves con auténtica urgencia—. ¡Señora Eleanor!

La mujer entró al salón de té y con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó hasta su confundida patrona.

—Anita... ¡Por Dios! ¿Que te sucede? —le cuestionó la actriz con preocupación.

— ¡El niño Terry! —dijo Anita con emoción—. Acaba de llegar ¡Y quiere verla Señora!

Eleanor esbozó una gran sonrisa y luego se levantó de su asiento, para poder abrazar a la mujer que había llevado tan bella noticia.

— ¡Oh Anita! Ahora comprendo tu emocionado comportamiento —dijo con alegría, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que le resbalaban por el rostro.

—Vamos Ellie... ¡Ve a ver a ese muchacho! —exclamó Rita con desesperación—. Quiero enterarme de todo... Ve y hazle hablar...

— ¿Hacerlo hablar? —Eleanor negó con la cabeza—. Se apellida Grandchester, Rita... No te ilusiones tanto, quizá no diga nada... —dijo riendo divertida y abandonando rápidamente el salón.

—Tiene razón... Es igualito al padre... —dijo Anita con melancolía.

—Santo Dios Anna... ¡No digas eso! Terry nada tiene que ver con ese... Maldito hombre...

—Señora Rita...

—Perdóname el exabrupto... Pero solo de recordar a Richard Grandchester me pongo de malas...

—El Señor Richard cometió un error... Y está pagando por ello... —dijo Anita con pena—. Terry lo abandonó y regresó con su madre... Y el Duque por su parte, tendrá que seguir cumpliendo con su deber toda la vida... Seguirá siendo Duque y seguirá casado con la mujer mas horrenda del mundo.

—Eres tan sabia Anita... Tienes razón, él ya tiene suficiente castigo... —Rita recordó a Bridget, la Duquesa de Grandchester y hasta escalofríos sintió—. Soportar a esa mujer... Debe ser su infierno personal.

Ambas mujeres rieron y luego se limitaron a esperar a Eleanor, pues sabían que ella les contaría todo lo que sucedía con Terry.

La actriz estaba realmente sorprendida de ver a su hijo ahí, no esperaba que la visitara tan pronto. Vivían cerca, pero Terry no era del estilo de hacer visitas.

_"Soy un mal hijo, Eleanor..." _Le dijo muchas veces... _"No te visito seguido, pero te amo... ¿Es suficiente con eso?" _Le decía con aquel humor que le caracterizaba.

Por lo tanto, llegar a la estancia y ver a Terry frente a ella, luciendo tan hermosamente radiante, le hizo llorar sin importar nada.

—Oh no... No llores más mamá... —pidió un angustiado Terry, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas—. Si sigues en ese plan, tendré que marcharme... Y venir hasta que dejes de llorar... —bromeó, e hizo reír a la actriz.

Eleanor negó con la cabeza y luego de abrazarlo por ultima vez, lo tomó de la mano y lo invitó a sentarse.

—Es la emoción, Querido... Es la pura emoción de volver a verte... —Terry le dedicó una linda sonrisa y eso la hizo inmensamente feliz—. Ven aquí y cuéntame como te va...

— ¿Sabes de donde vengo ahora? —Eleanor negó y luego Terry la sacó de dudas—. Dejé a Candy y a su familia en su residencia ¿Tienes idea de donde viven? —Eleanor lo miró expectante y Terry hizo su confesión—. ¡Viven justo a una cuadra de aqui!

— ¡Por Dios! ¿En serio?

—Muy en serio.

—Espero que pronto puedan visitarme... Estoy planeando una cena para ustedes —Eleanor tomó la mano de Terry y luego se sintió muy emocionada—. ¿Cómo está Candy?

—Ella está espléndidamente... —aceptó Terry.

—Me lo imagino, tengo tantas ganas de verla...

—Seguro que pronto vendremos a visitarte, Candy también desea verte ¿Cuándo planeas hacer la cena?

Eleanor sonrió de oreja a oreja y luego respondió:

—El viernes...

—Me parece un buen día.

—Quiero conocer a su familia ¿Crees que ellos puedan venir también?

Terry pensó en Stear y ante aquel recuerdo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Imagino que si...

—Entonces extiéndeles mi invitación.

—Así lo haré mamá...

Eleanor estaba tan contenta, que no dejó que Terry se marchara, al menos no sin comer, el muchacho por su parte, estuvo feliz de poder convivir un rato más con ella y con Rita, quien tan loca como siempre, le llenó de anécdotas sobre su madre y sus inicios en el teatro. Al final, Terry se despidió de ambas, con la promesa de regresar a la casa en compañía de Candy y los amigos que tanto quería.

* * *

_Residencia Andrew, Upper East Side_

Aceptar sus problemas físicos y emocionales, no era una tarea sencilla.

Stear se prometió una y muchas veces, tener una buena actitud ante lo adverso, pero en ocasiones, su negatividad lo rebasaba y por ello, terminaba sintiéndose el ser humano más miserable del planeta.

Era muy contradictorio...

Por ejemplo, llegar a Nueva York, fue como un rayo de esperanza en su nublado panorama, pero por otro lado, también significó un fuerte golpe que le puso frente a su realidad.

_Ya no hay marcha atrás... Tendré que enfrentar esto..._

Pensó con temor, mientras se deslizaba en su silla de ruedas, y miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación... La planta baja de la residencia no tenía una vista agradable, pero él insistió en quedarse ahí... No deseaba molestar a nadie. Odiaría tener que pedirles que lo subieran o lo bajaran.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Candy desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Si Candy... Pasa...

Al escuchar eso, la rubia, pronto accedió a la habitación para poder platicar con el muchacho.

—Antes de irse, Terry te dejó los datos del Doctor Hanks... —dijo ella al tiempo que le extendía una hoja de papel—. Deseaba dártelos personalmente, pero tú estabas platicando con Albert, y Terry ya no quiso molestarte...

Stear se sonrojó ligeramente al recordar ese momento.

La verdad era que estaba muy consciente de que Terry deseaba decirle algo, sin embargo él lo evitó, pues aun no tenía las agallas para hablarle. Era muy difícil olvidarse lo ocurrido un día antes, cuando lo acusó injustamente de algo muy vergonzoso.

—Él me platicó que tuvieron una pequeña discusión... —mencionó Candy con cuidado—. Deseaba disculparse contigo...

—Oh no... Quien tiene que disculparse soy yo... —aclaró Stear apenado.

—La historia de Eleanor y Terry... Es muy complicada, yo la conozco a medias, pero se lo suficiente para darme cuenta del por qué es tan difícil... —ella sonrió encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Sabes? Yo descubrí su parentesco cuando estábamos en el Colegio San Pablo... —confesó haciendo que Stear levantara la mirada y la observara con atención—. Terry no estaba muy feliz con eso... Se molestó mucho en aquella ocasión... Así que se perfectamente como te sientes...

—Es vergonzoso Candy... No creo que lo tuyo se parezca a lo que pasó conmigo —dijo el chico—. Yo... Bueno... Yo...

—Tú pensaste mal de Terry...

—Si... Asi fue...

—No te agobies Stear... Terry vendrá mas tarde y entonces podrán hablar y aclararlo todo... —Candy sonrió con alegría—. ¡Él vive muy cerca de aquí! ¿Puedes creerlo? Prácticamente somos vecinos... Vendrá a vistarme después de su ensayo.

Stear observó a la muchacha y entonces se sintió muy contento por ella.

— ¿Eres feliz Candy? —preguntó Stear, deseando confirmar de viva voz lo que ya sabía.

—Soy muy feliz...

—Me alegra saberlo... Me alegra mucho. —Stear rió y luego la observó—. ¿Quién iba decir que estuviste en un convento hasta hace algunos meses?

—Oh Stear...

—Estás hermosa y radiante... Tienes novio y eres muy feliz... —Stear se acercó a ella y luego la tomó de la mano—. Amo verte de esta forma, niña... De verdad adoro verte así... —le dijo mientras besaba con ternura, los nudillos de la mano de la chica—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Si... Claro...

—Hablando del convento ¿Que hacías ahí? —ella lo miró sorprendida y él se apuro aclarar—. No es un reclamo... Si no más bien, simple curiosidad... ¿Por qué decidiste ir por ese camino?

—De verdad pensé que tenía la vocación para seguir una carrera como esa... Yo admiro mucho a la Hermana María, todos los sacrificios que hace y por supuesto su buena voluntad... —Candy miró a su primo y continuó—. Terry ya no estaba a mi lado y creí que convertirme en monja, era lo mejor... No deseaba estar con nadie mas.

—Estuviste un largo tiempo ahí adentro ¿No extrañas esa vida?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Si extraño mucho a la Hermana Margaret y a los niños del hospicio... Incluso extraño divertirme haciendo enojar a Tessa... —Candy suspiró con melancolía y luego agregó—. Pero francamente me iba muy mal con la Madre Superiora, pues yo no seguía sus ordenes... Todo el tiempo me reprimían y aunque fue bueno todo lo que aprendi ahí, me siento aliviada de ya no sentir la necesidad de estar en ese lugar... Mas ahora, que puedo retomar mi verdadera vocación.

—Hablando de la enfermería... Tendrás que ser muy paciente conmigo... —admitió Stear—. Espero que no te arrepientas de ser mi enfermera.

— ¡Eso jamas! —Candy lo miró y víctima de la curiosidad quiso saber—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Si, claro... Cóbrate la pregunta que te debo —expresó Stear con diversión—. Vamos... No seas tímida, haz tu pregunta.

— ¿Por qué no le platicaste a Patty que quieres volver a caminar?

Stear se sonrojó y sin responder se alejó momentáneamente de Candy, para buscar algo en su maleta. Una vez que encontró el misterioso objeto, regresó a donde Candy se encontraba.

—Extiende tu mano y te mostraré el motivo por el cual deseo sorprender a Patty...

Candy de inmediato le obedeció, extendió la palma de su mano derecha y en cuanto lo hizo, Stear no tardó en colocar una pequeña caja de terciopelo sobre ella.

— ¡Cielo santo Stear! ¿Es lo que pienso que es?

Él sonrió y luego le dijo:

—Tú y yo pensamos cosas tan opuestas... Que... Será mejor que me digas que es lo que crees —dijo el chico Cornwell antes de que Candy gritara emocionada.

— ¡Quieres casarte con ella! ¡Oh Stear!

El inventor afirmó con su cabeza.

—Quiero darle una sopresa... Lo que más deseo, es poder caminar junto a ella cuando el sacerdote nos declare marido y mujer.

Candy de inmediato abrió la hermosa caja y observó el bello anillo, que celosamente, estaba guardado en ella. Sus verdes ojos se mostraron maravillados ante aquella bellisima alhaja. Candy no pudo contener las lágrimas, se sintió muy feliz por su amiga, quien no tenía la menor idea de lo que ocurriría cuando regresara.

—Patty se va volver loca Stear... ¡Tan loca como yo lo estoy ahora! —Candy se acercó al chico, lo abrazó y lo besó en ambas mejillas—. Vamos a lograrlo Stear... Vamos a ponerte en pie muy pronto... ¡Visitaremos al Doctor Hanks mañana mismo!

— ¿Mañana? —cuestionó el frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿O quieres ir a concretar una cita ahora? Porque si eso es lo que deseas, podemos ir e informarnos... El Lennox Hill se encuentra en esta zona...

—Pienso que no debemos dejar para mañana, lo que podemos hacer hoy ¿No lo crees linda?

Candy lo abrazó de nuevo y luego sin pensarlo le dijo:

—Voy a cambiarme... Y avisarle a Albert... Regresaré por ti en unos minutos ¿Te parece?

—Te esperaré mi dulce enfermera... Aqui estaré, así que espero que no te tardes.

Expresó Stear, tan decidido, cómo nunca antes lo había estado.

* * *

_Compañía de Teatro, Stratford, Broadway_

— ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —exclamó Robert Hathaway, al ver que Terry, ingresaba a su oficina—. Pensé que no vendrías... ¡Demonios Grandchester! ¡Casi me muero con la maldita presión que me hiciste sentir!

—Lo lamento... —respondió Terry despojándose de su chaqueta y colocándola en el perchero que tenia Robert en su oficina.

Robert observó detenidamente al muchacho, buscando rastros de una posible recaída... Pero no encontró nada... Frunció el ceño con escepticismo y después de su estudio visual, tuvo que aceptar que Terry estaba radiante.

La palidez de su rostro se había esfumado, así como también lo había hecho la delgadez en su cuerpo... No olía a cigarro... Ni tampoco había señales de que hubiera estado perdido en el alcohol. Sencillamente, no había nada malo en él...

— ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? —cuestionó Terry con tranquilidad.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre preguntar eso... —Robert sonrió y luego reclamó—. Te fuiste en abril... ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga? No llamaste... Salvo para reclamarme lo de Susana... De ahí en fuera, te dedicaste a ignorarme todo este tiempo.

—Si... Bueno, tenía tu permiso y creí que con eso era suficiente... Por otro lado y hablando de mi problemita con Susana... Te reclamé porque creí que me ayudarías Robert... —mencionó Terry con cierto recelo—. Sinceramente no esperaba que en vez de eso, te dedicarías a canonizar a la "Inocente Susana"

—Terry... Terry... Hijo, yo te ayudé y tú lo sabes —Robert le miró y con honestidad le confesó—. Sussie es una dama y como tal debíamos tratarla.

—Si claro... Pero yo quedé muy mal Robert...

—La verdad es que no creí que Susana fuera declarar todas esas cosas... —admitió el Director.

—Como sea, ya eso no importa... Estoy aquí... Y no pienso engancharme con cuestiones negativas.

Robert estuvo de acuerdo... El chico era muy inteligente. Se alegraba por no tener que discutir mas por eso.

— Y... ¿Dónde estuviste Terry? Digo... Si se puede saber...

—Estuve en Illinois...

— ¿En Chicago?

—Si... Chicago y otros lugares... —dijo Terry—. Es un lindo estado.

—Había rumores de que estabas en Inglaterra.

—Bueno.. No fue así...

— Vaya... ¿Y qué hacías en Illinois?

—Fui a visitar a unos amigos...

Terry no deseaba revelarle nada sobre Candy, ni absolutamente nada de su vida personal, ya no confiaba tanto en él. Robert por su parte, hubiera querido preguntarle sobre los rumores de que estuvo con una chica, pero no se atrevió.

—Espero que hayas solucionado tu problemita de concentración.

—Tus dudas se acabarán en el ensayo... ¿Hoy comenzamos... No?

—Si, en media hora —Robert le miró un tanto temeroso—. ¿Te enteraste de que Sussie se unió a nuestro equipo?

—Si, claro...

— ¿Hay problema con eso?

—No. —Terry sonó completamente seguro—. Susana y yo somos amigos... Y si existe el respeto de ella para conmigo, no pasará nada negativo entre nosotros, Yo seré un caballero mientras la chica no se meta en mis asuntos ¿De acuerdo?

—Ya se lo advertí, y ella está muy consciente de eso... Espera a que la veas caminando con esa prótesis... Su actitud ha cambiado mucho —mencionó Robert con alegría—. Luce igual a la Sussie que conocí hace años.

Susana realmente había progresado. Robert estaba en lo cierto. La chica puso todo de si en esos últimos meses, todo para poder hacerse de un papel en el proyecto de la compañía. Sin embargo, Robert no sabía que Susana seguía siendo la misma chica obsesiva de siempre.

—Me alegro mucho... Ya deseo verla, para felicitarla —dijo Terry con sinceridad, después de todo, Susana lo salvó y perdió la pierna a causa de eso... Él le debía mucho y ayudarla en su recuperación era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella, se alegraba por saber que ella había luchado para recuperarse.

—Ella estará muy feliz de verte Terry... Todos... Estarán muy contentos...

Robert no tenía idea de lo que decía, su positivo pensamiento, ni siquiera imaginaba que Susana seria la última persona que desearia ver a Terry...

La razón de aquel radical sentimiento, era algo muy simple... Algo tan sencillo, como lo era una oportuna y escandalosa nota en el tabloide vespertino, que llegaba a la compañía todos los días.

* * *

**Terruce**** Grandchester regresa a Broadway**

_El actor arribó a nuestra ciudad esta mañana, sorprendiendo a todo mundo con su relajado y amable comportamiento. Aunque el joven no habló mucho, aclaró los malintencionados rumores que se desataron en su contra. Todo parece indicar que Chicago trajo cosas muy buenas para él._

_Testigos afirman, que salió directamente de la Estación Central, para abordar un elegante automóvil en compañía de una misteriosa chica, con quien viajó desde Illinois ¿Será ella la razón de su inesperado cambio?_

* * *

Susana ya no pudo seguir leyendo. Su mente y su corazón se nublaron con una espesa y oscura bruma.

_Candy... _Pensó con desespero... _¡Esa chica no puede ser otra mas que la maldita Candy! _

Los ojos de Sueana se llenaron de lagrimas y con auténtico odio destrozó aquel _maldito _periódico, mientras temblaba de rabia y juraba que eso, simplemente no se quedaría asi.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Skarlett Nothman**: Hola Skarlett, que gusto saludarte de nuevo :) La verdad es que Albert tiene mucho carácter, eso le va ayudar en cualquier cosa. Terry es exagerado por naturaleza, ya ves como le fue a Candy cuando supo de su secreto con Eleanor jaja... Y por otro lado, tienes razon, Anthony siempre será especial, aunque mi Terry no quiera. Te mando un saludo ¡Gracias por leer!

**Sabrina Weasley**: Hola Sabrina... Espero haber despejado la duda que tenías en cuanto Stear y Patty :) Pobre Tia Abuela, creo que la va pasar un poco mal con eso de que Terry es figura publica jaja... Ya verás lo que viene ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

**Iris Adriana**: ¡Gracias por leer Iris! Que bueno que te está gustando la historia. Ya verás lo que pasa con nuestra pareja favorita ¡Saludos!

Liz Carter: De repente me gusta incluirlos a todos, aunque Candy y Terry casi siempre se llevan la atención :) Para Terry, el tema "Eleanor" es muy delicado, la ama y todo, pero fuera de Candy y Stear, las demás personas aun ignoran cual es el lazo que los une, algunos ya lo imaginan, otros se han dedicado hacer chismes y eso provoca que Terry tenga los nervios de punta... Y pues es de mecha corta, nuestro guapo, explota con facilidad :) ¡Te mando un saludo! ¡Gracias por el apoyo Liz!

Becky70: Pobre Dorothy, ella nunca se ha enamorado, y ver que Albert es tan amable con ella, pues le ocasiona sentise querida. No se que vaya pasar... Albert tampoco sabe mucho de mujeres, no en el plano sentimental, le gustan, está con ellas, pero no ha llegado la mujer que le haga perder la cabeza. Veremos que sucede. Y en cuanto a Susanita, pues ya viste, está hecha una furia y eso que no los ha visto personalmente jaja ¡Saludos y gracias por leer! :)

Flor: Yo también quiero un Terry! :( ¿Dónde se podrá conseguir uno asi? ¿Verdad? Muchas gracias por leer Flor, y sobre todo, gracias por tan lindos comentarios. Yo espero que te siga gustando la historia, te mando un abrazo.

Dulce Lu: Si, fueron muchas emociones para un solo capítulo ¿Verdad? Pero bueno, veremos que sucede, en el amor (con las parejitas) en lo personal (con Stear) y en lo profesional (con Candy y Terry que regresaran a sus carreras y a lo que les apasiona) te mando un fuerte abrazo ¡Besos amiga!

Merlia: ¡Hola Merlia! Si, Stear se pasó con su desconfianza y aunque a Terry ya se le pasó el berrinche, al inventor le esta quedando pendiente el hablar con él, veremos que sucede ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y sobre todo, gracias por tu paciencia.

Maquig: ¡Gracias por leer! Te mando un gran saludo y espero que te haya gustado la actualización.

Usagi Grandchester: ¡Usagi bella! No puedo creer que te tengo entre mis lectoras, muchas gracias por el apoyo amiga, me alegra que te esté gustando. Jaja, tu lo has dicho, Susana no sabe ni para donde voltear ¿Con quien se va desquitar? Ya veremos que pasa con eso y con Dorothy y Albert, que él está en las nubes y ni cuenta se da de nada.  
Hay que trabajar como se pueda Usagi y aunque me cuesta trabajo lo hago desde el celular y desde mi iPad. Te mando un fuerte abrazo amiga, mil gracias por estar aquí.

Estefania: ¡Hola Estefania! Gracias por acompañarme una vez mas. Te prometo que seré buena con ellos, a pesar de todo, tu tranquila :) ¡Te mando un abrazo! ¡Saludos!

Tere: Hola Tere, muchas racias por leer amiga, se lee cuando se puede, lo importante es que estás aquí apoyando, te mando un gran abrazo, espero que te siga gustando la historia ¡Besos!

AngieArdley: ¡Hola Angie! La verdad que Terry se merece una estrellita dorada por tan buen comportamiento jaja, pero no quiero hablar antes de tiempo, porque luego suceden cositas :) Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

**Mil gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado un review, la historia ha llegado a los 200 y me siento muy contenta por ello. Igualmente me da gusto saber de las constantes visitas, tanto en esta como en mis otras historias... ¡Gracias por todo!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO" **

Capítulo 10

(Segunda Parte)

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Compañía de teatro, Stratford, Broadway, agosto de 1919  
_

Después de hacer pedazos aquel "endemoniado" periódico, Susana se dirigió a su camerino, e intentó por todos los medios, apagar el dolor que sentía su alma.

El reportero que escribió la noticia, no tenía idea de quien era la chica que acompañaba a Terry, pero ella si lo sabía...

¡Vaya que lo sabía! No era ninguna tonta. No necesitaba mayores datos para darse cuenta de que aquella chiquilla, de enormes ojos brillantes, estaba de regreso.

Susana se limpió las lágrimas y luego se desplazó hasta el pequeño tocador que adornaba el camerino.

—Él está con Candy... —dijo al tiempo que se veía en el espejo y colocaba un poco de maquillaje alrededor de sus enrojecidos párpados—. ¡Terry fue a Chicago por ella! —añadió golpeando con su puño sobre la superficie del tocador.

_Es un verdadero mal agradecido_

Pensó con decepción al darse cuenta de que su sacrificio por él, había sido en vano.

_Nada de lo que yo hago funciona... Nada hace que él se decida a estar conmigo..._

Aquél pensamiento tan honesto, hizo que Susana se sintiera devastada. Sin embargo, ser honesta consigo misma, extrañamente no le ayudaba en nada. Por increíble que fuera, Susana se volvía mucho más necia...

_No puedo permitir que Candy me lo quite... _Se dijo al tiempo que guardaba el maquillaje... _No puedo dejar que ella gane otra vez..._

Como pudo, Susana se obligó a recomponer su camino, respiró hondo y luego se dio ánimos para salir del camerino y dirigirse al recinto de ensayos.

No quería ir a ese lugar... Porque sabía que se iba encontrar con los molestos murmullos de sus compañeros, mismos que serían como puñales clavándose hasta el fondo de su pecho.

Estaba segura de que todos estarían hablando de ella y su fallida relación con Terry... Ya podía imaginarlos... Seguro todos se encontraban ansiosos por verla y darse cuenta de su estado de animo.

Parecía que era una paranoica, pero la Señorita Marlowe, no estaba para nada equivocada. Cuando ella ingresó al salón, todos bajaron el tono de su voz y comenzaron a cuchichear...

Ante aquello, Susana se mostró serena, y como si no le interesara lo sucedido, se desplazó con seguridad hasta donde había un asiento libre y comenzó a repasar sus lineas, intentando distraerse, hasta que el ensayo comenzara.

—El Hijo Pródigo regresó a casa... ¿No? —expresó Franz Talbot con desprecio, mientras Susana observaba a Terry que junto a Robert, hacía su entrada al recinto de ensayos.

Las venenosas palabras del rubio Franz quedaron suspendidas en lugar muy apartado...

A Susana no le interesaba lo que el envidioso muchacho dijera. Lo único que le importaba era disfrutar de la bella imagen que Terry, sin siquiera saberlo, le estaba obsequiando.

Terry Grandchester estaba más guapo que nunca, eso era algo que definitivamente no podía ignorar... Verlo así de radiante, le provocó que olvidara todo el horrendo coraje que momentos antes le aquejó.

Susana se sentía justo como años atrás, cuando vio a Terry ingresar por primera vez al grupo Stratford.

Muy lejos quedaron los rumores de Terry y "su misteriosa chica"... A Susana nada le importaba ya. Solo le interesaba Terry y su hermoso e iluminado rostro...

_El teatro siempre le ha sentado muy bien... _Pensó la muchacha con alegría.

—Increíble que lo reciban como a un Rey, después de haberse ausentado por tanto tiempo... —murmuró Franz con molestia, sacándola de su fantasía—. No se hasta cuando tendremos que soportar esta clase de estupideces... —agregó él al tiempo que se alejaba de la rubia actriz.

Al ver que Franz hacía su retirada,

Susana de inmediato buscó acercarse al grupo de compañeros, para saludar a Terry.

—Hola Terry... ¡Que alegría verte! —exclamó ella, acaparando la atención del muchacho, logrando así, que los demás actores que saludaban a Terry, se alejaran para darles un momento mas privado.

—También me da mucho gusto verte Sussie... —le dijo con sinceridad.

La voz de Terry, hizo que Susana sintiera que un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo...

_¿Cómo puede ser tan hermoso? _

—Las terapias funcionaron... —mencionó él, sonriendo—. Me alegra mucho verte así, Sussie...

Susana asintió y deseando demostrarle que podía caminar, se movió para acercarse un poco más a él.

—Puedo desplazarme con facilidad —mencionó con dicha.

—Es realmente genial...

Terry se sentía muy contento por ella... ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Susana le había salvado la vida y había perdido su pierna a causa de eso... Que Susana pudiera caminar, le llenaba de felicidad.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos unimos a los demás? ¿Sabes? Estoy ansiosa por comenzar con el ensayo...

Ella lo tomó del brazo y luego lo invitó a caminar a su lado.

A Terry no le agradaba aquel gesto, pero dado que la distancia a recorrer no era muy larga, entonces no hizo notar su inconformidad... Una vez reunidos con el grupo, caballerosamente se alejó de Susana y luego se concentró en las indicaciones que Robert les daba.

Por experiencia, sabía que a Susana no podía dejarle ganar terreno en el plano de la confianza, pues apenas se sentía a gusto, entonces ella se lanzaba al ataque. Lo mejor era alejarse y mantenerse lejos... Terry no necesitaba problemas... Candy y él eran muy felices... Todo era perfecto tal y como estaba.

—Ya que todos estamos reunidos... Comenzaremos con el ensayo... Llevaremos a cabo las primeras cinco escenas del primer acto... —anunció Robert observando su libreto—. Primero que nada, deseo ver al elenco principal... Después veré al elenco que entrará como suplente... Varios de ustedes harán dos papeles y aunque admiro su tenacidad, quiero observar como se manejan con eso... No es nada fácil chicos...

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Franz Talbot sonrió con suficiencia, observando directamente a Terry, con quien competía todo el tiempo. Terry a su vez le sostuvo la mirada y luego sonrió también... Él no estaba intimidado... _Soy el actor principal idiota... No necesito de papeles secundarios, ni ser suplente de nadie... _Pensó internamente, ignorando al odioso joven Talbot.

—Quiero a "Bernardo" y a "Francisco" aquí mismo... —señaló el Director—. "Horacio" y "Marcelo" quiero que estén atentos para la segunda escena... —Robert observó al resto de los actores y añadió—. Esta misma indicación va para los demás que estarán participando el día de hoy... Los quiero listos.

Karen y Susana asintieron y al no tener participación, optaron por sentarse en las butacas. Las dos tomaron asiento una alejada de la otra, no deseaban estar juntas ni por error. Ellas no tenían ningún tipo de comunicación, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

—Karen... Y Sussie... Quiero que se pongan a repasar sus líneas... —Robert las observó y luego les pidió—. ¿Les importaría sentarse mas cerca? Deseo hablarles de vez en cuando, y a esa distancia es imposible...

Ambas muchachas rodaron los ojos y después de la petición de Robert, se sentaron juntas. Ninguna de las dos estaba conforme, pero permanecieron atentas al ensayo...

Terry reprimió una sonrisa, la cara de Karen lo decía todo, mientras que Susana como siempre no mostraba lo que realmente sentía... Aquello le causaba mucha risa al actor.

—No tuve tiempo de darte la bienvenida antes Terruce... —mencionó Franz—. Pero bienvenido...

—Gracias Franz...

Terry sabía que todo aquello era una faramalla, conocía a Franz y lo hostil e hipócrita que era. Lo detestaba, pero tenía que soportarlo...

—Interesante nota de tu llegada a Nueva York... —mencionó Franz agitando un diario frente a los ojos de Terry—. Sobre todo la parte en que dicen que llegaste con una chica... ¿Cuándo tendremos el gusto de conocerla? —cuestionó con interés.

El joven Grandchester le arrebató el periódico y luego vio una reveladora imagen, en ella estaban él y Candy dentro del auto de los Andrew...

El medio impreso se jactaba de haber sido el único en tener fotografía. Terry no sabia si sentirse molesto o halagado con eso, la imagen era bastante bonita... El veía a Candy y Candy lo veía a él ¿A qué hora tomaron esa fotografía? Sinceramente no tenía idea... Pero era perfecta.

—Es una belleza Terruce...—mencionó el odioso Franz, logrando que Terry súbitamente se llenara de enojo—. Lo poco que se ve en esa imagen, me agradó... —Franz se preparó para alejarse y agregó—. No te olvides de traer a tu chica algún día... Me encantaría que nos acompañará a una de nuestras reuniones...

Aquella malintencionada invitación, hizo que Terry prácticamente bufara, y aguantándose el coraje se obligó a recomponer su estado de animo...

No dejaría que Franz lo sacara de quicio... Ignoraría cualquier provocación y seguiría adelante con su trabajo. De ninguna forma permitiria que Franz se enterara de como hacerle miserable la existencia.

Ignorar las provocaciones de ese _maldito_ era lo mejor para Candy y para él.

* * *

_Upper East Side, Manhattan _

Albert bostezó involuntariamente mientras se removía en el cómodo sofá, que adornaba su estudio.

Se encontraba ahí porque debía revisar algunos documentos, tenía que ponerlos al día, para entregarlos a George en cuanto llegara. Sin embargo no contaba con los ánimos suficientes para trabajar.

Estaba muy cansado. El viaje en tren le resultó agotador, no durmió nada y por si fuera poco, al bajar del dichoso tren, Candy y Stear insistieron en ir al hospital para hacer la cita.

Albert tuvo la opción de negarse a salir de casa, sin embargo no lo hizo. A pesar del cansancio que sentía, no quiso quedarse y dejar que Candy y Dorothy se hicieran cargo de Stear.

El chico Cornwell insistió en que al encontrarse a unas cuantas cuadras del hospital, no necesitaban ser supervisados, pero ¿Cómo dejarles solos en una ciudad como esa? Era ilógico... Él estaba ahí para cuidarlos, a eso había ido. Por lo tanto los acompañó.

Albert cerró los ojos por un momento, pensando en relajarse. Deseaba dormirse por lo menos 10 minutos. Sin embargo al escuchar un golpe sobre la puerta, supo que su descanso iba tener que esperar...

—Adelante... —mencionó sin siquiera pensar en levantarse del sofá.

—Señor... Ha llegado un telegrama para usted... —le dijo Dorothy mientras Albert se reincorporaba de inmediato, para poder atender el llamado.

—Quedamos en que ya no ibas a decirme Señor... —le dijo él en modo de reclamo—. ¿Ya lo olvidaste de nuevo Dorothy? —cuestionó con seriedad.

—Lo lamento... Soy de esas personas que olvidan con facilidad... —dijo ella, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban—. Por años se me enseñó que esa es la forma de tratar a mis jefes... Perdone si lo molesto... Pero es que no puedo acostumbrarme tan pronto.

—No me molestas Dorothy... —expresó Albert—. Por favor no pienses eso... Yo te comprendo... Es solo que no soy muy paciente que digamos —el joven se levantó de su asiento y luego se acercó a la joven—. ¿Dices que llegó un telegrama?

Ella asintió y de inmediato le entregó el sobre. Una vez que lo puso en manos del joven, se disculpó e intentó retirarse. Al final no logró su cometido, pues Albert simplemente no se lo permitió.

—Espera un momento por favor... —le dijo antes de abrir el sobre y leer el contenido del telegrama.

* * *

**¿Quieres hacerme el favor de reportarte Tio Abuelo? A la Tía Abuela Elroy, solo le falta echar espuma por la boca... Busca un teléfono y llámala ya. **

* * *

Albert rió con diversión... _Archie si que es exagerado._.. Pensó en sus adentros. Luego observó a la confundida Dorothy.

—Saldré unos minutos ¿De acuerdo?... Si Candy pregunta, dile que fui a llamar a la Tia Abuela... —mencionó él, mientras Dorothy asentía—. No tardaré... De hecho, quizá Candy ni se de cuenta de que salí... Eso del amor, la ha trastornado por completo —agregó Albert esbozando una sonrisa.

Dorothy sonrió también... Candy estaba en la luna todo el tiempo. Estaba muy de acuerdo en eso.

El joven rubio se movió de un lado al otro en el estudio, buscando su saco, Dorothy al verlo tan confundido, no tardó en ubicar la prenda y dársela.

— ¿Busca esto?

—Si... ¡Cielos! Gracias Dorothy... —le dijo él al tiempo que le sonreía—. No se donde tengo la cabeza...

—De nada... Señor... ¿Necesita algo más?

Albert la miró profundamente y en su pensamiento le respondió... _Necesito que no me tengas miedo niña... Necesito que me trates como a un humano... Y no como a un ser superior._

—No necesito nada más... Solo dale mi recado a Candy... —él sonrió—. Te veo en un rato Dorothy.

La joven mujer asintió y luego observó como el guapo Señor Andrew, abandonaba el estudio...

_Te veo en un rato..._

Eso sonaba tan bien...

Dorothy suspiró sin poder evitarlo.

Estaba pisando terrenos muy peligrosos... Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Renunciar? Ese trabajo alimentaba a su familia. Sus hermanos pequeños aun necesitaban muchas cosas, en especial todas esas oportunidades que ella no tuvo, una casa, una vida tranquila, asistir a la escuela...

No podía dejar el trabajo.

Lo único que le quedaba era resignarse y mostrar indiferencia. Tenía que comportarse a la altura y olvidarse de sus fantasías.

Tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentarse a la adversidad. Esa era la única forma de salir de su problema con el corazón. Rogaría a Dios, día y noche para poder lograrlo.

* * *

_Compañía de teatro Stratford _

A pesar del tiempo que se mantuvo alejado del teatro, a Terry no le costó ningún trabajo volver a su rutina dentro de el.

El primer ensayo, había sido bastante aceptable, no tuvo errores, ni titubeos... Estudiar el libreto junto a Candy, le había beneficiado enormemente. Recordaba con claridad cada una de las palabras del guión, era evidente que su concentración había vuelto... Todos se mostraron sorprendidos al ver que él lo sabia todo a la perfección.

Se sintió como pez en el agua... Y eso le resultaba muy satisfactorio.

—Estás más que inspirado Terry... —reconoció Robert cuando ambos se quedaron solos, en el salón de ensayos—. Ni siquiera has echado un vistazo a tus lineas... —el Director sonrió y contento le dijo—. Estoy muy sorprendido... Tu trabajo es impresionante y esto apenas es el inicio.

Terry se encogió de hombros y luego observó a su mentor.

—En el pasado, cometí un error... Estoy muy consciente de eso... —Terry respiró hondo y luego continuó con su declaración—. Pero tienes que aprender a confiar nuevamente en mi, Robert... Te pido que no dudes más...

—Mi confianza ya la tienes... —respondió Robert—. Aunque no lo creas, yo defendí hasta el ultimo minuto mi teoría de que llegarías hoy y lo hice, porque confío en ti...—el veterano actor no se iba guardar nada y por ello, añadió—. Y ya que tocas el tema de confianza... Creo que es hora de que tú me la tengas a mi...

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —cuestionó Terry de inmediato.

—No me interesan los chismes, ya lo sabes... Pero tanto rumor sobre ti, logró despertar mi curiosidad... —el hombre le miró fijamente y cuestionó—. ¿No me vas a contar sobre la chica de la que todos hablan? ¿Es ella la culpable de tu inspiración?

Terry sonrió sin poder esconder su alegría y siendo honesto dio una respuesta:

—Esa chica, siempre ha sido mi principal inspiración...

Robert se sorprendió... No esperaba esa respuesta tan categórica...

— ¿Es esa chica la razón por la que nunca te entendiste con Sussie?

Terry asintió.

—Sinceramente... Ella es la razón por la que no he podido entenderme con ninguna otra chica desde que tengo 15 años... —Terry se encogió de hombros—. Me flechó desde que la conocí... Nuestra historia es muy complicada, pero ahora por fin estamos bien.

—Entonces es algo muy serio... —Robert sonrió y pensó que comenzaba entender a Terry, era increíble, pero antes no se tomó el tiempo de conocer mas al muchacho, solo le juzgó... ¿Susana sabía eso? ¿Por qué ella nunca le contó nada?—. Espero conocerla muy pronto... Quizá una cena en mi casa... ¿Qué te parece? Elena estará encantada...

Terry prácticamente se quejó en sus adentros.

_¿Una cena con los Hathaway?... Pobre Candy..._ Pensó sonriendo forzadamente.

—Suena muy bien... Lo consultaré con ella... —dijo Terry.

— ¿Y cómo se llama la muchacha? Porque tiene un nombre... ¿No? —preguntó el Director.

—Se llama Candice... Pero todo mundo le dice Candy...

—Candy... Candice... —repitió Robert—. Es un lindo nombre... —el hombre le sonrió y agregó —. Los nombres son importantes... Muero por conocerla...

Una vez que terminó la charla con Hathaway, Terry salió rápidamente del salón de ensayos con la intención de marcharse, estaba ansioso por regresar a casa de los Andrew y ver Candy. Tenía muchas ganas de platicarle todo lo acontecido.

— ¿Irás a la reunión que organizaron los chicos? —preguntó Susana, sorprendiéndolo por completo.

Terry prácticamente saltó del susto ante aquella cuestión... Y es que estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que Susana lo persiguió.

— ¿Te asusté? —preguntó la chica con diversión—. Oh... ¡Lo siento mucho Terry!

Él sonrió más a fuerza que de ganas. Y luego contestó...

—Estaba distraído... No tienes por qué disculparte...

Susana le sonrió y Terry se sintió muy incómodo ¿Qué se suponía que estaba sucediendo ahí? La chica Marlowe lo sacaba de quicio... Odiaba sentirse acosado por ella.

— ¿Y qué dices? ¿Irás a la reunión? —insistió ella con mirada ilusionada—. Todos están listos ya... Merendaremos a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí... Es una gran oportunidad para que convivamos como grupo.

—Me agrada la idea... Pero en esta ocasión tendré que faltar —Terry observó su reloj de bolsillo y añadió—. Ya tengo un compromiso...

Susana se aguantó el coraje que le producia pensar en el "compromiso" que tenía Terry... Odiaba la idea de Candy, esperando por él... Detestaba recordar aquella _mujercilla insignificante._

—Oh... Lo comprendo... —dijo Susana, fingiendo que entendía—. Supongo que tienes que atender a Candy.

A Terry no le sorprendió que Susana estuviera al tanto del retorno de Candy, pero su declaración le provocó una enorme molestia, no le gustó la forma en la que Susana comenzaba a meterse en su vida, por lo tanto decidió ser directo...

—Asi es... Candy y yo tenemos planes... —añadió con determinación—. Es su primer día en la ciudad...

— ¿Por qué no vas por ella? —cuestionó Susana, sorprendiendo a Terry—. Todos desean conocerla, yo deseo saludarla... Una reunión dentro de tu ambiente le vendrá muy bien... ¿No crees?

Terry no tenía idea de por que ella estaba haciéndole ese tipo de propuesta, pero sinceramente no quería saberlo.

—No lo creo... Nos veremos mañana, Sussie... Debo irme ahora, mi automóvil ya esta aquí... —mencionó Terry con prisa, esbozando una sonrisa y alejándose con rapidez.

Susana lo vio marcharse y luego se sintió tremendamente abatida...

_No vas a ser feliz con él Candy.._. Pensó con molestia... _No te voy a dejar ser feliz nunca._

* * *

_Sunville, Illinois _

La cabeza estuvo a punto de estallarle...

La Tía Abuela Elroy, lo tenía francamente harto con toda las quejas que expresaba... Archie estaba seguro de que la vieja Tía, no había parado de quejarse desde la tarde anterior, cuando todo mundo partió a Nueva York...

La llamada de Albert, la tranquilizó por un momento... Pero aun después de escuchar de viva voz que ellos habían llegado bien y que ya estaban perfectamente instalados, Elroy siguió insoportable... Para Archie, fue un verdadero alivio que después a la hora del té, llegara la Señora McCallum a distraer a su Tía.

Aprovechando aquella visita, él decidió viajar a Sunville para visitar a Tessa.

El poblado estaba a dos horas y media de Chicago, cualquiera diría que estaba loco por ir hasta allá, pero al joven Archie no le interesaba... Viajó sin importarle nada mas,que ver a la chica.

Al llegar a la granja de los James, de inmediato le dieron acceso, aunque solo había estado solo tres veces ahí, los empleados le trataban con mucha amabilidad... Esa misma bondad mostraba el matrimonio James, quienes se comportaban muy bien con él cada que le veían...

Tessa por su parte, era arisca e inentendible... Sin embargo Archie sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella lo aceptara. Debía tenerle paciencia...

—Hola Archibald... Buenas tardes —expresó la Señora James, al ver que el muchacho bajaba de su auto.

—Buenas tardes, Señora James...

— ¿Cómo estás hijo?

—Muy bien... ¿Y usted? —preguntó Archie, esbozando una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

—También, estoy muy bien... ¿Vienes a ver a Tessie?

Archie asintió.

—Ella está en el jardín trasero... —dijo la mujer con felicidad—. Acabo de verla curando a uno de los gatos... Pasa por favor.

—Gracias Señora James... —expresó Archie—. Me ha dado mucho gusto saludarla...

—A mi también, hijo... —dijo ella al tiempo que le sonreía y lo miraba alejarse _A mi también me da muchísimo gusto verte, Querido.._. Pensó con emoción al imaginar lo contenta que se pondría su hija.

Archie caminó sigilosamente hasta el jardín trasero y una vez ahí, ubicó de inmediato a la chica. Su corazón latió fuerte, al ver lo hermosa que se veía...

—Archie... —le llamó ella, al ver que el chico se acercaba—. Que sorpresa verte por aquí...

—Espero que sea una sorpresa agradable... —dijo él esbozando una sonrisa.

—Lo es... —respondió ella mientras tímidamente bajaba su mirada—. Rufus escapa cada que puede... —explicó la muchacha, mirando a Archie...—. Y luego regresa malherido...

—Pero... ¿Está bien? ¿Verdad? —preguntó Archie, acercándose al animalito, para poder acariciarlo.

Tessa lo puso en el suelo y Rufus de inmediato desapareció.

—Oh si... Él esta muy bien... Ahí va de nuevo a buscar problemas... —Tessa negó con la cabeza—. Es incorregible... —agregó alejándose un momento para lavarse las manos en la pileta, una vez que regresó, Archie le hizo saber:

—Cuando eramos niños, mi hermano y yo tuvimos un gato... Su nombre era Julio y él hacía lo mismo... Siempre escapaba de casa... —Archie recordó con melancolía aquel endemoniado gato que Stear tanto amaba—. Un día, él ya no regresó... Así que te podrás imaginar el drama que armamos...

—Lo lamento mucho... —dijo la muchacha con tristeza, sintiendo mucha lástima por Archie y Stear.

—Stear y yo pensamos lo peor, salimos de casa a buscarlo, pero no había rastro de él... Lloramos su ausencia por varios días... —mencionó Archie, esbozando una inevitable e incomprensible sonrisa, Tessa frunció el ceño y él continuó—. Al final, después de todo el calvario... Resultó que Julio, no regresó a nosotros porque había cambiado de residencia... —Archie rió—. El muy malcriado adoptó a una familia nueva... Vivía muy feliz al lado de mis vecinos... ¿Puedes creerlo?

Tessa rió una y otra vez y Archie también lo hizo. Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente y luego Tessa se animó a romperlo...

— ¿Puedes decirme quién le puso Julio a ese gato? —preguntó curiosa.

—Esa fue idea de Stear... Era su homenaje personal a Julio Verne... Siempre ha sido su fanático...

Tessa volvió a reír...

—Yo tenía 8 años en aquel entonces... Pero lo recuerdo con bastante claridad... Stear dijo que lo llamaría Julio...

—Me ha gustado mucho tu anécdota —dijo la muchacha, esbozando una sonrisa.

Archie la miró seductoramente y después declaró:

—Me alegro que te guste algo de mi...

Él acercó su mano a la de Tessa y con cuidado entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Tessa lo miró fijamente y luego sonrió apenada.

—Tengo muchas anécdotas para ti... —dijo el muchacho, haciendo sonreír a Tessa—  
. Planeo gustarte mucho más... Así que mejor pongámonos cómodos...

—Eres insoportable... —mencionó ella, apretando la mano del muchacho...

—Será mejor que te costumbres a mis maneras Tessie... —le advirtió Archie, al tiempo que se acercaba mucho mas a ella, para murmurarle—. Aun no has visto que tan insoportable puedo llegar a ser, Querida...

Advirtió antes de besarla en los labios y dejarla sin palabras.

* * *

_Upper East Side, Manhattan_

—La Tía estaba muy molesta... —anunció Albert mientras Stear abandonaba su lectura y elevaba la mirada—. Sinceramente no se me ocurrió llamarle desde la mañana... Estuve tan ocupado, que se me olvidó por completo.

—No solo es tu culpa... Ni Candy, ni yo pensamos en eso... —respondió el chico apenado—. Al menos la habrás tranquilizado con tu llamada ¿No?

—Eso parece... —Albert no sonó muy convencido _Seguro hoy mismo ha planeado su viaje para alcanzarnos..._ Pensó en sus adentros—. En fin, no nos preocuparemos más por eso... Estoy muy seguro de que la Tía ya está en alguna reunión con alguna de sus amistades, pasando un buen rato...

—Tienes razón... No debemos preocuparnos... Ella estará perfectamente... Archie y George la cuidarán muy bien...

Albert asintió con la cabeza, se disponía a bromear a su sobrino, pero al escuchar un par de golpes sobre puerta principal, desistió de aquella traviesa idea.

—Debe ser Terry... —dijo el rubio, levantándose de su asiento—. Ya sabes... El chico tiene esa mania por ver a a Candy todo el tiempo —expresó al tiempo que sonreía traviesamente.

Stear bajó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en el libro que momentos antes estaba leyendo. Saber que Terry estaba ahí, le resultaba algo incómodo.

Albert caminó presuroso para abrir la puerta y al ver que si se trataba de Terry, mencionó:

—Como siempre, Candy aun no está lista... Así que tendrás que esperarla... —anunció Albert, dándole el paso a Terry—. Puedes pasar a la estancia si gustas...

Terry aceptó la invitación, pero antes quiso saber:

— ¿Stear está ahí?

—Si... Él está ahí...

—Que bien... —expresó Terry mientras Albert fruncia el ceño—. Ayer tuvimos un ligero malentendido... Y bueno... Deseo hablar con él.

—Oh ya veo... Pues... Adelante... Te llevaré a la estancia...

Terry asintió y luego siguió a Albert. Una vez que llegaron a la estancia, el rubio se retiró y el actor ingresó al pequeño salón...

Ubicó a Stear, sentado en su silla de ruedas, cerca de una lampara, él estaba leyendo. Terry tomó asiento en un sofá cercano y observó a Stear, mientras este, lo miraba también.

—Lamento mucho lo que pasó ayer... Yo... Bueno... Actué como un imbécil... —declaró inmediatamente, el avergonzado inventor—. Discúlpame por favor Terry...

El joven Grandchester negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes por qué disculparte... —respondió con tranquilidad—. Tú no sabías nada Stear... Comprendo tu actuar, tienes todo el derecho de proteger a Candy... —Terry se sintió un tanto avergonzado y dijo—. Además, yo me porté muy intransigente...

Stear se encogió de hombros y jugueteó con su libro.

— ¿Sabes? Todos somos intransigentes cuando se trata de nuestra madre... —reveló con sabiduría—. Yo también lo soy... Y ni siquiera estoy unido a ella.

—Será mejor que lo olvidemos... Dejemos ese malentendido de lado... —pidió Terry con serenidad.

Stear asintió, sabía que el tema era demasiado incómodo para ambos, y entonces cambió la plática.

—Quiero darte las gracias por otorgarme los datos del Doctor Hanks... —mencionó el joven Cornwell—. Hoy mismo fuimos a sacar la cita... El Doctor me recibirá en un par de días...

—Lo hice con mucho gusto Stear, no tienes por que agradecer... —el sonrió y con honestidad dijo—. Me alegro que ya tengas fecha para verlo... El hombre es muy profesional... Verás que pronto tendrás resultados... —Terry observó el libro que Stear tenía entre sus manos y preguntó—. ¿Qué libro estás leyendo?

Stear lo miró con ojos brillantes y reveló:

—"La Vuelta al Mundo en 80 Días" de Julio Verne... —Stear sonrió emocionado—. Es sin duda mi autor favorito.

—Ya lo creo... —Terry sonrió y luego recordó al Duque de Grandchester—. Ese libro, es el favorito de mi padre...

— ¿El Duque lee a Julio Verne?

—Si...

Stear lo miró emocionado y platicaron por algunos minutos más, ambos se sintieron muy cómodos, ya no había malentendidos ni enojos que empañaran su amistad... Todo el asunto de Eleanor Baker estaba olvidado.

* * *

Disfrutar de un rato de esparcimiento, era lo mejor que les podía suceder, en especial porque esa era su primer cita...

Desde que Candy aceptó ser novia de Terry. No tuvieron ni una sola oportunidad de salir solos, pues en Lakewood y en Chicago, tanto Archie como la Tía Abuela, truncaron todas las posibilidades de que ellos salieran..

— ¿A dónde iremos?

Preguntó Candy, una vez que Terry entró al automóvil y se colocó tras el volante.

—Iremos a cenar... —le dijo él—. Muero de hambre, Pequeña Tarzán...

Terry la llevó a cenar a un lindo restaurante italiano dentro de la zona del lado este. Era un lugar pequeño, pero sumamente acogedor, perfecto para las parejas de enamorados, que buscaban buena comida y tranquilidad.

Mientras esperaban su cena, platicaron sobre su día... Candy le habló sobre el hospital y la cita de Stear con el médico y Terry le platicó sobre el teatro y el ensayo.

Candy estaba muy emocionada con enterarse de todos los detalles sobre el teatro, todo iba bien, hasta que Terry tuvo que revelar que Susana había regresado y que trabajaría con el grupo. Candy por supuesto se alegró por saber que la muchacha estaba bien, pero no pudo ocultar su preocupación... Se quedó seria, por algunos minutos... Fue inevitable sentirse amenazada por la chica Marlowe.

Terry buscó por todos los medios poder alegrar a la rubia de nuevo, le habló de Eleanor y sobre la cena que estaba preparando para ella y su familia... También le preguntó cuando deseaba ir a cenar con Robert y su esposa... Intentó distraerla y hacer que olvidara a Susana, pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

Sabía que haberle dicho que la rubia actriz estaba de vuelta, le había preocupado, o quizá hasta molestado... Sin embargo ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo le quedaba ser honesto y no dejar que Candy se enterara por otro lado.

Al final, Candy se tranquilizó y dejó los malos pensamientos de lado... Recordó las enseñanzas que le dieron en el convento y se obligó aplicarlas... No debía portarse tan intransigente, Terry le amaba, no tenía por que preocuparse por Susana y su presencia en el grupo Stratford.

—Espero que este lugar sea lo suficientemente romántico... —le dijo Terry, después de que el mesero les sirvió el postre —. No creas que me olvido de tu reclamo de la primera vez que viniste a Nueva York, Pecosa.

Candy se sonrojó ligeramente, recordaba con perfección, aquel lugar donde la llevó Terry... Ella le hizo el reclamo, sin siquiera pensar en lo que el pobre chico, estaba pasando en aquellos momentos.

—Este lugar es muy romántico, Terry... Gracias por traerme... —dijo ella, tomando la mano que Terry tenía sobre la mesa—. La comida es deliciosa...

Terry sonrió con satisfacción, tomando la mano de Candy entre las suyas y respondió:

—Siempre quise venir e este lugar... Antes de hoy, solo pasaba por aqui, pero nunca entraba...

— ¿Por que no lo hacías?

—Porque estaba esperando que vinieras tú conmigo... —dijo sin pensarlo.

Ambos se miraron con intensidad y luego sonrieron, sin dejar de tomarse de la mano.

Una vez que salieron del restaurante y subieron al auto, Terry pensó que era el momento idóneo, para mostrarle periódico que había tomado del teatro.

—Esperaba que estuvieras de mejor humor para ver esto... —le dijo él, extendiendo el diario.

—Oh no...

Candy se sintió algo preocupada por ese periódico, la ultima vez que vio uno, fue en Lakewood y contenía un horrendo chisme en el. Tomó el diario con manos temblorosas y luego lo abrió.

—Está justo en medio...

Ella lo abrió donde Terry le indicaba y de inmediato expresó:

— ¡Somos nosotros! —Candy acercó el diario hacia la ventanilla, intentando que la luz de la calle, le diera un poco mas de claridad—. Santo Dios... ¿A qué hora tomarían esta foto?

—No lo se... Ni siquiera me di cuenta...

—Ni yo... ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

—Te diría que todo es culpa del amor... —mencionó Terry con una sonrisa—. Comienzo a creer que lo de nuestra burbuja invisible es real... —Candy rió sin poder evitarlo... Stear siempre les decía que ellos encerraban dentro de una burbuja invisible, cada que estaban juntos.

— ¿Me regalas este periódico? —preguntó Candy con ilusión.

—Si... Claro...

—No dice nada malo sobre nosotros y honestamente me gusta mucho la foto.

Terry rió y observando a su novia confesó:

—A mi también me gustó, mi amor...

Terry deseaba besarla en ese momento... No había podido hacerlo desde que se encontraron esa noche... Sin embargo, las personas pasaban por la acera y no dejaban de hacerlo... Era muy impropio besarla en ese lugar.

Finalmente, después de lograr contenerse, arrancó el automóvil y condujo por las principales avenidas, para que Candy observara la ciudad. Ella estaba muy emocionada y él al verla así, se sentía emocionado también.

—No puedo creer lo inmensa que es esta ciudad... —dijo Candy con alegría.

—Mañana te llevaré de paseo al Parque Central... ¿Te parece? —preguntó Terry con alegría—. Mi ensayo será por la mañana y tendré toda la tarde libre.

Candy asintió y luego se acercó un poco más a Terry para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Señorita Andrew... ¿Eso fue un si? —preguntó esbozando una gran sonrisa.

—Así es Señor Grandchester... —le dijo alejándose y sonriendo traviesamente.

De regreso a casa, Terry pasó por su edificio... Indicándole a Candy cual era su departamento.

—Te invitaría a pasar... Pero creo que es un lugar considerado como "prohibido" por las buenas costumbres de tu familia...

Candy rió...

—Me temo que si... —la rubia se mostró desilusionada.

—Pero si entras... No tienen por qué enterarse ¿O si?

La rebelde expresión de Terry, le hizo recordar al Terry del Colegio San Pablo... El mismo pícaro jovencito que la invitó a ir a los establos, en aquel entonces, ella se negó... Pero en su presente las cosas eran muy distintas... Ya era una adulta... Y lo amaba tanto que, no atender una invitación como esa... Era imposible.

—Entraremos separados... —dijo ella con voz traviesa—. Subirás tu primero y yo lo haré después... Así como si te visitara...

Terry resopló con dramatismo.

—Eres perversa...

—No... Solo soy cuidadosa...

El actor sonrió sin poder evitarlo y luego de darle las indicaciones a Candy, se aseguró que nadie lo viera y entonces bajó de su auto.

Candy por su parte, se mantuvo en el auto, cuidando que nadie le viera... Bajó del auto y entró al edificio.

Terry le advirtió que el encargado nunca estaba a esa hora, pues el hombre iba a cenar. Asi que siguiendo sus indicaciones, logró subir sin mayor complicación.

El actor estaba tan preocupado que no fue capaz de abandonarla, una vez que el elevador llegó a su piso, él la recibió.

—Creí que me esperarías en tu apartamento... —murmuró Candy.

—No quiero que te pierdas...

Ambos caminaron despacio, cuidando de no hacer ruido, al llegar a la puerta de Terry, él la abrió y la invitó a pasar. La rubia entró de inmediato, tropezando inevitablemente con el equipaje de su novio.

—Santo Dios —expresó Terry al ver que Candy se levantaba del suelo—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al verla hacer un gesto de dolor.

—Si... Estoy bien...

—Lo lamento... Esto no debería estar aquí... En la tarde estaba tan apresurado, que solo lo dejé y me fui...

—Debí esperar a que encendieras la luz, para caminar... No es tu culpa...

Ambos rieron y luego Terry la ayudó a llegar hasta el sofá.

—Es temprano... Nos queda una hora para llevarte a casa... Te preparé un té... ¿De acuerdo? —le dijo él, mientras ella observaba el departamento.

_Es mucho más grande, que el anterior...  
_  
Pensó levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, para ayudar a Terry.

—Debiste quedarte a reposar el golpe... —le dijo él, al verla entrar a la cocina.

—Quiero ayudarte.

Terry sonrió, recordando que a ella le gustaba ayudar todo el tiempo.

—De acuerdo, toma los platos y las tazas... —le pidió Terry, indicando donde se encontraban—. Espérame en la mesa, en seguida te alcanzo.

Candy llevó las tazas y los platos, hasta la mesa que se encontraba en la estancia. Los acomodó y luego esperó a que Terry terminara de calentar el agua.

Ya que el agua estuvo lista, Terry se encargó de preparar el té mientras Candy lo observaba con atención. Se sintió muy afortunada... _No has cambiado Terry.._. Pensó dejando libre un suspiro... _Sigues siendo el mismo chico rudo y dulce_... Pensó al tomar su taza de té.

Por algunos minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se dedicaron a disfrutar el momento. Ya después, cuando Candy entró en confianza, decidió que era momento de despejar una de sus dudas:

— ¿Y cómo está Susana? —preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

_Susana_... Pensó Terry sintiéndose un tanto raro por hablar de ese tema.

—A juzgar por lo que hoy vi... Ella esta muy bien... Las terapias funcionaron, se desplaza perfectamente con su prótesis... —expresó el actor—. Lleva una mejor vida ahora...

—Me alegro mucho...

—Oye... Candy... No debes preocuparte... —le dijo Terry al tiempo que la tomaba de la barbilla y la obligaba a mirarlo—. Sabes perfectamente lo que pasó años atrás... Yo no estaba con ella por que me gustara, mucho menos por que la amara... Entre ella y yo nunca hubo nada...

Candy dejó libre un suspiro de alivio, pero no respondió nada.

—Ha sido un error de mi parte, no hablar de esto, antes... —reconoció Terry—. Pero no deseaba opacar nuestra felicidad con este tipo de temas...

—Obviamente me preocupo... Ya sabes... Ella siempre te ha querido... —mencionó Candy con recelo—. Pero confío en ti y en el amor que tú y yo nos tenemos... No dejaré que Susana me intimide.

Terry sonrió con dicha... Se sintió muy aliviado con aquellas palabras... No tenían que preocuparse. Susana ni siquiera iba trabajar con él... Su compañera era Karen Klyss, y ella no tenía planeado irse de la obra...

Una vez que terminaron el té, Terry le dio un pequeño recorrido por el apartamento.

Candy estaba muy emocionada por saber que Terry ahora tenía un espacioso lugar donde vivir.

—Tu habitación es hermosa... —dijo la rubia, Terry hubiera deseado que ella no entrara, pero no pudo evitar su acceso, la chica siendo tan curiosa, no pudo quedarse y observar desde el umbral de la puerta...

No era que Terry no quisiera que ella, estuviera ahí... De hecho si a él se lo preguntaban, lo que deseaba era que Candy se quedara en la habitación con él y no saliera de ahí en un par de días, por lo menos...

El actor negó internamente y luego intentó alejar sus "malos pensamientos" cosa que resultó imposible, pues observar a Candy en su espacio personal, le resultaba demasiado excitante.

_Genial_... dijo Terry en sus adentros... _Ahora no pararé de imaginarte sobre mi cama... _Se dijo, al ver a Candy inspeccionando el colchón.

—Es muy grande... —dijo ella con diversión, sentándose sobre la cama—. Es bastante cómoda... Apuesto a que duermes muy a gusto.

Terry asintió tragando saliva con dificultad.

_Dormiría mejor si tú estuvieras conmigo, Candy... _Declaró en su interior... _Dormiría profundamente después de que hiciéramos el amor..._

Al ver que ella lo miraba con aquellos impresionantes, pero inocentes ojos verdes, rectificó su pensamiento anterior...

_Cálmate Terry... La estás asustando... Estas actuando como un adolescente..._

Candy observó el reloj que adornaba la habitación del muchacho y entonces se levantó de la cama como un resorte.

—Ya casi son las diez... Será mejor que nos vayamos... —dijo ella al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

—Tu casa está a menos de 10 minutos... Y el reloj dice que faltan 20 para las diez... —le dijo Terry, tomándola de la mano, obligando a que detuviera su paso—. Eso quiere decir que nos queda tiempo...

Los ojos de Terry se oscurecieron y el corazón de Candy comenzó a latir muy de prisa.

—Debo hacer algo antes de que te vayas... —dijo acercándola a él—. Solo para probar...

— ¿Qué quieres probar? —preguntó Candy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Quiero probar que se siente besarte sin que nada, ni nadie nos interrumpa... —le dijo Terry con decisión, apoderándose de la cintura de la muchacha—. ¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿Quieres probar también? —preguntó seductoramente.

—Si...

— ¿Si quieres?

—Si... Si quiero Terry... —respondió con una sonrisa traviesa, al tiempo que tomaba la iniciativa y le regalaba un pasional beso a su novio.

**Continuará**...

* * *

_Voy lenta, pero trato de publicar en cuanto me es posible... ¡Gracias por acompañarme una vez mas!_

**Sabrina Cornwell: **Stear se nos quiere casar, esperemos que Patty le diga que si... ¿Verdad? :) ¡Muchas gracias por leer Sabrina! ¿Vas a la GF? Avísame si participas, quiero leer tus aportes ¡Saludos!

**Skarlett Northman**: Hola Skarlett, siempre me da mucho gusto leerte :) La verdad que si, Robert está bastante mal informado, el pobre no sabe nada de nada... Deja que conozca a cierta muchachita de ojos verdes, ya veremos si es inmune a ese encanto jaja... ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**Iris Adriana**: Ya llegaron con la loca, pero parece ser que están atentos, veremos que tal les va en esta nueva aventura ¡Muchas gracias por leer Iris! ¡Besos!

**Mako**: Hola Mako ¡Bienvenida a la Lectura! El nombre del Fic si me suena, porque yo lo leía también, lamentablemente no conozco a la autora, hay varias de aquí, que incluso tengo como contactos, pues son muchos años de leerlas, sin embargo a ella jamás la he tratado, es una pena saber que abandonó el Fic, porque de hecho me encantaba :( ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi historia! Me alegra que te guste. Susana esta demente, pero ya veremos como la enfrenta Candy ¡Saludos!

**Brenda**: Las Terrytanas estamos conectadas, la gran mayoría admira a Stear, nos gustan los castaños guapos ¿Que podemos hacer? Jaja... Que bueno que te imaginas a Giulio Berruti, porque ese es mi Terry predilecto, yo me baso en él siempre que quiero ponerle una imagen humana a Terry ¡Muchas gracias por leer amiga! :)

**Liz Carter**: Liz, que palabras tan lindas, sinceramente me siento muy honrada, mil gracias por el apoyo, me da mucho gusto que te guste mi forma de escribir, estoy aprendiendo, me gusta mucho hacerlo pero me voy con cuidado, pues aun soy muy nueva en esto. Yo también creo que Terry no se merecía un final así... Tan cruel... A las Terrytanas nos dolió tanto eso, que nos hace inmensamente felices, escribirle y leer fan fics en donde su destino sea distinto a la grosería que le hizo Mizuki, yo creo que fue horriblemente injusta (medio se disculpó con el Final Story, no se si has leído las traducciones, pero si lo has hecho, sabrás a lo que me refiero, Terry sigue siendo MUY importante en su historia, ella sabe que las fans lo prefieren a él) me ha dado mucho gusto leerte, espero seguir charlando contigo ¡Te mando un gran abrazo Liz!

**Dulce Lu: ¡**Hola Dulce! Cuanto gusto leerte :) Me agrada que te guste el Fic, a pesar de la presencia de Susana, que como ves, da mucha lata, jajaja, yo hacia y sigo haciendo muchos corajes cada que veo el anime, la detesto, de verdad... Era rogona, sin autoestima, aasshhh, horrible personaje, espero no desesperarte amiga, te mando un saludo ¡Gracias por leer!

**Maquig**: ¡Hola Maquig! Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejarme tu opinión, es muy valiosa para mi. Me siento muy contenta por saber que les gusta la historia y que sientan esas escenas que escribí con mucho cariño, la relación de Eleanor con Terry, por ejemplo, ellos merecen una oportunidad, que bueno que te gusta, te mando un gran abrazo y espero leerte muy pronto ¡Saludos!

**Tere**: Esos días el frío estaba horrible, aquí llovió por dos días seguidos, causando catástrofes, menos mal que salimos de ese clima ¿Verdad? Y pues si, Susana y su locura ya empezaron a dar problemas... ¿La dejaran avanzar? ¿O esta vez si le van a poner un alto? Ya veremos, te mando un abrazo, nos leemos pronto :)

**Flor**: Ay, que linda Flor, me he sonrojado con tu comentario, gracias por tus palabras. El apoyo de ustedes es lo mas importante, cuando se escribe sin afán de lucro, es genial recibir ese animo y vibra positiva :) Siguiendo con tu comentario, te digo que Terry si ha madurado, y lo celoso, pues aun no se enfrenta a una situación que requiera que se ponga loquito, esperemos que no le salga un "inesperado" admirador de Candy por ahí, jajaja :) ¡Muchas gracias por leer! 3

**Merlia:** ¡Hola Merlia! Un gusto volver a leerte, me agrada que te guste a pesar de la locura de Gussie, esta desatada, lo se, pero el que busca encuentra, y ella se la pasa buscando problemas... Ya veras que sucede con ella y con nuestra pareja favorita, te mando un abrazo y por supuesto tus comentarios y opiniones, siempre serán importantes para mi.

**Becky 70: **Jajajajaja, me has hecho reír con eso de que Albert parece salero, me recordaste a una amiga mía que dice lo mismo ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Ya verás lo que pasa con el hígado de Susana jijijiji ¡Besos Becky!

**Heidita**: ¡Hola Heidita! Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme y dejarme ver que te parece la historia, me tardo en publicar, pero no creas que voy a dejar de hacerlo, te mando un saludo y espero leerte pronto.

**Vero Molina:** ¡Hola Vero! Bienvenida a la lectura, muchísimas gracias por dejarme tu grandioso review, me fascinó leerlo :) Agradezco que dediques poquito de tu tiempo para leer el Fic, de verdad que eso es invaluable, me siento muy halagada, pues al ser tú una mujer tan ocupada, pues yo entiendo que el tiempo libre vale oro.

Como podrás ver, yo también soy muy fanática al anime y por supuesto Terrytana a morir, desde que soy niña es mi súper amor platónico jaja. Me da muchísimo gusto saber que fui la primer autora a la que le dejas Review, me siento muy afortunada. Gracias por tus comentarios, me han llenado de optimismo.

Ten la seguridad de que haré hasta lo imposible por hacer a los rebeldes muy felices, de repente me pongo dramática, pero es para hacerlo interesante :)

Tenemos mucho en común, me ha dado un gusto enorme leerte, espero hacerlo en otra ocasión, besos y abrazos desde Guanajuato ¡Disfruta de tus vacaciones!

**Estrella: **jajaja amiga no te apures, tú léele, yo aquí estaré esperando a que me alcances. Besitos Estrella Bella, a ver si te veo en la GF :)

**Invitada**: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que te siga gustando ¡Saludos! :)

**Estefania**: Estefania siempre es un gusto leerte ¡Muchas gracias! Me encanta como me describes lo que te gusta, porque así puedo darme cuenta de que lo has disfrutado, yo escribí esos momentos justamente para eso, deseo que les guste y que sientan algo al leerlo, agradezco mucho tu opinión, me ayuda a ver que si se entiende mi concepto :) Sigue confiando en mi, Susana estará bien checadita jaja ¡Besos y abrazos! Nos leemos pronto.


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO" **

Capítulo 11

Primera Parte

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo, contiene una escena solo apta para mayores de 18 años, ténganlo en consideración y lean con cuidado :) **

* * *

_Compañía de Teatro Stratford, Broadway, agosto de 1919  
_  
Se estaba excediendo, lo sabía a la perfección.

Pero a pesar de ser plenamente consciente de sus actos, Susana Marlowe no se detuvo. Ella continuó sin importarle nada, ni siquiera su propia salud.

_"No debes usar la prótesis todo el día, Sussie... Ni tampoco, debes colocarla a diario, al menos no en tu primer mes... Tienes que ser prudente, e ir despacio"_

Las palabras del Doctor Hanks, fueron contundentes, pero ella, no quiso entender.

Un grito de dolor, se le escapó al colocar la prótesis sobre su pierna, se sentía horriblemente mal, no sabía cuanto tiempo aguantaría soportando el ardor, que le provocaba la herida que se le había formado, sin embargo no desistiría en presentarse al ensayo.

Usar aquella horrorosa prótesis y soportar las penurias, era la única forma de mantener su trabajo, y por supuesto, era el único medio de permanecer junto a Terry.

La rubia actriz, se puso de pie, como pudo y luego caminó lentamente, hasta el recinto, una vez ahí, y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, tropezó con dramatismo frente a todos los presentes. Al verla caer tan estrepitosamente, Terry dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se apresuró para ayudarla.

_Lo amo..._ Pensó Susana, cuando lo vio acercarse hasta ella... _Lo amo, como nunca podré amar a nadie... No puedo renunciar a él... _Repitió en su mente al tiempo que sentía que sus ojos se inundaban con escandalosas lágrimas.

—Estoy bien... —dijo ella de inmediato, buscando no llamar más la atención.

—Santo Dios... No creo que estés bien, Sussie —expresó Robert Hathaway, al ver que la chica hacía un gesto de dolor.

—Debe ser la prótesis... —agregó Terry, intentando revisar a la muchacha, pero ésta, con rapidez lo detuvo.

— ¡No! —exclamó consternada—. Por favor... No lo hagas... —pidió con desespero.

—No haré nada —respondió Terry levantando las manos—. Pero tanto tú, como nosotros, sabemos que estás mal... Debes ir al hospital ahora mismo... El Doctor Hanks debe revisarte...

—Es lo mejor Sussie... —agregó Robert—. En estos momentos, el médico es el más indicado para ayudarte,

—Pero...

—Te ayudaré —expresó Terry con amabilidad—. Yo te llevaré al hospital... No hay problema en que me ausente ¿Verdad Robert?

—Por supuesto que no... Ya nos arreglaremos luego... Lo más importante, es que Sussie esté bien —Robert observó a la chica y le dijo—. Deja que Terry te lleve al hospital, vamos hija... No te arriesgues.

Susana sabía que una visita al hospital era lo único que se podía hacer... ¿Cómo seguirse negando?

La muchacha, observó los hermosos ojos de Terry y supo que en ellos había compasión... Si... La misma odiosa y horrenda compasión que todo el tiempo le mostraba. Eso no le agradaba, pues para ella era como insulto.

Sin embargo...

¿Qué no era esa, la oportunidad ideal para estar con él? ¿Qué más daba si el hospital era su destino? Terry estaría con ella ¿No?

Su razón le gritó violentamente, que debía dejar de hacerse la tonta, y aceptara la oferta del muchacho. Todo parecía indicar que as cosas estaban a su favor... Terry iba a quedarse con ella y no podía perder esa enorme oportunidad.

—De acuerdo —le dijo con voz llorosa—. Llévame, Terry... Llévame con el Doctor Hanks... Por favor...

—No te preocupes —dijo él, tomándola en sus brazos—. Te llevaré al hospital... Todo estará bien.

Aquellas palabras confortaron a Susana y entonces, sin más por hacer, se dejó llevar. Rodeó el cuello de Terry con sus brazos y muy pronto, el joven actor y ella, salieron del recinto de ensayos.

—Se acabó el descanso... —dijo Robert al verlos salir—. Sigamos con nuestro trabajo... Franz, tú serás el compañero de Karen... ¿De acuerdo?

El joven asintió contento y Karen Klyss por su parte, rodó los ojos con enfado, no por ser compañera de Franz, sino por lo que acaba de suceder con Susana Marlowe... Había algo en ella... Algo que no le gustaba.

—Vamos... —le dijo Franz, tomándola de la mano y llevándola al frente—. Ya tu amiguito se las arreglará con esa loca... Tú concéntrate... ¿Quieres?

Karen afirmó con la cabeza, pero no estaba muy segura de concentrarse. No después de lo que pasó.

* * *

_Hospital Lenox Hill, Manhattan_

—Buenos días... Stear —le saludó el Doctor Hanks en cuanto entró al consultorio—. ¿Cómo estás el día de hoy?

Stear sonrió timidamente y luego respondió:

—Buenos días Doctor... Yo... Bueno... La verdad es que estoy bastante nervioso.

El médico sonrió y le dijo:

—No hay por que ponerse nervioso... No pasará nada, hoy solo voy hacerte una revisión de rutina ¿De acuerdo?

—Si, pero... ¿Qué sucedería si no soy candidato para usar una prótesis? —preguntó el muchacho.

El galeno pronto dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo, y entonces miró fijamente a su nervioso paciente.

—Siempre hay opciones Stear... —le dijo con calma—. A unos pacientes les cuesta más trabajo que a otros... Pero en realidad, casi todos son candidatos para usar una prótesis... No debes preocuparte.

El Doctor Hanks sonrió y luego se dispuso a inspeccionar la pierna del joven. Analizó con cuidado el muñón, pues aquello era básico para poder determinar que tanto deberían esperar para comenzar con las terapias.

—Tu amputación fue hace tiempo... Y el muñón tiene un buen aspecto... —Stear asintió comprensivo—. Sin embargo, presenta una leve hinchazón y eso es algo que debemos evitar a toda costa —el Doctor Hanks tomó algunos apuntes y luego dijo—. Ya sabes que para comenzar a usar una prótesis, debemos basarnos en una serie de terapias para fortalecer tu rodilla ¿Verdad? Si iniciamos la terapia sin curar del todo el muñón, podemos correr el riesgo de infectarlo... —el hombre le extendió una receta médica—. Tomarás estos medicamentos, y después de una semana vendrás aquí, para revisar de nuevo el muñón... Yo calculo que esto será suficiente para terminar de recuperarte... ¿Tienes alguna duda? —preguntó el hombre, mientras Stear se encogía de hombros.

—Bueno, yo no se nada sobre medicinas... Pero mi prima si... ¿Puedo pedirle que pase? Será mejor que ella esté enterada también.

—Claro que si... ¿La chica que te acompaña, es tu prima? —preguntó el Doctor con curiosidad.

—Si... Ella es enfermera... Solo que por ahora no trabaja...

— ¿Enfermera eh?

El Doctor Hanks apenas podía creerlo... Stear no le había dicho quien era, pero él si sabía que el chico pertenecía a una de las familias más poderosas del país... Le resultaba realmente extraordinario que la elegante y distinguida rubia que le acompañaba siempre, se dedicara a eso.

—Por supuesto... En seguida le hago pasar.

El médico no tardó en acercarse a la puerta y hacer que su asistente llamara a Candy. Muy pronto la voluntariosa muchacha llegó al consultorio y se presentó con el Doctor Hanks...

Stear se sintió muy orgulloso, al ver como Candy actuaba ante el doctor _¡Sabía que ella entendería! _Su vocación de enfermera no se había perdido y eso le llenaba de alegría.

—De acuerdo... Eso sería todo... —anunció el hombre, revisando una vez mas su agenda y confirmando—. Nos veremos en una semana, Stear... —dijo sonriendole al muchacho y luego agregó—. Señorita Andrew... Ha sido un gusto conocerla

—El gusto ha sido mio, Doctor Hanks... —respondió la rubia con amabilidad.

El maduro hombre, hizo una venia y luego se adelantó para ayudarles a salir...

—Permítame abrirles la puerta, por favor.

—Si, muchas gracias...

Candy sonrió contenta y luego empujó la silla de ruedas de su primo, hacia la salida del consultorio. Ella ni siquiera imaginaba que su felicidad, se vería inesperadamente empañada, una vez que llegaran a la sala de espera.

* * *

_Mansión Andrew, Chicago_

Sus cansados ojos, se mostraron curiosos al ver la escena que se dibujaba ante ella...

Le resultaba increíble, ver a su sobrino en aquella situación. Nunca en toda su vida, vio al elegante Archie haciendo tal cosa.

—Debiste pedirle ayuda al jardinero —dijo Elroy Andrew, haciendo que su sobrino se sintiera sorprendido, pues no había reparado en la presencia de la Tía Abuela..

—Leo, está muy ocupado... —respondió el chico Cornwell, al tiempo que cortaba otra rosa—. Y además... Esto es algo que yo deseaba hacer...

La vieja lo miró con suspicacia, pero no preguntó nada más. No lo hizo porque ella, era perfectamente capaz de imaginar el motivo de aquel súbito comportamiento. No era ninguna tonta. Y aunque moría de las ganas por saber más, decidió contenerse y permitir que la conversación la llevara a donde ella deseaba.

—Iré a Sunville... Y... Voy a quedarme por allá... ¿Te molesta que te deje sola? —cuestionó Archie, observándola.

Elroy negó con la cabeza, y ya que por lo menos ese día, no le vería la cara al muchacho, entonces se atrevió a preguntar:

— ¿La dueña de estas rosas está en Sunville?

Las mejillas de Archie se ruborizaron, pero a pesar de sentirse ligeramente avergonzado, no negó sus sentimientos.

—Si... Hoy es su cumpleaños, sus padres harán una reunión en su honor.

La vieja sonrió emocionada, Dios sabía cuanto deseaba que Archie tuviera emociones de ese tipo. No existía nada mas bello que ver feliz a su niño adorado.

— ¿Y la conozco? —cuestionó la Tía Abuela.

—No... No lo creo...

La Tía Abuela, no estaba muy conforme con esa respuesta, sin embargo, decidió no acosar más a su sobrino. Ella sabía que si seguía presionando, Archie terminaría por no volver hablar sobre sus sentimientos y ella, no podía darse ese lujo, suficiente tenía con William, quien en esos temas, le ignoraba por completo.

— ¿Cuando regresas? —preguntó ella.

—Mañana... A medio día...

— ¿Puedo saber donde estarás? Digo... Al menos como referencia.

—En la granja de los James... Ellos me dejarán hospedarme ahí... George sabe la dirección exacta.

_Santo Dios... ¿Una granja?_

Elroy tuvo que aceptar que aquello, le alarmaba de sobremanera, pues no era lo que esperaba... Ella conocía mucha gente en Sunville, gente muy importante... Pero no sabía de nadie que tuviera una granja...

—Nos veremos mañana Tía... —dijo el muchacho, al tiempo que le daba un beso a la vieja.

La mujer lo vio marcharse, y entonces rápidamente, se dirigió al estudio...

Según las palabras del muchacho, George Johnson, estaba enterado de "todo" así que aquel hombre, tendría que darle una explicación larga y detallada.

—George... —le llamó, mientras el elegante hombre, dejaba su trabajo de lado y se ponía de pie, para darle la bienvenida.

— ¿En qué puedo servirle, Tía Abuela?

— ¿Qué sabes de Archie y Sunville? —cuestionó sin más rodeos—. Él me ha dicho que se va y me ha dado como referencia una granja.

—Es la granja de la Familia James... —respondió el hombre—. Ellos se dedican a la cría de ganado...

Elroy casi muere del susto.

—Por Dios... Y mi sobrino... ¿Dónde conoció a esa muchacha?

—Es amiga de la Señorita Candy...

La Tía Abuela, resopló dramática, y George, aguantó la risa que le provocaba aquella actitud.

—Tenía que ser...

—La Familia James, cría ganado de la mejor calidad, ellos venden en todo el país, son una buena familia...

La mujer no dijo nada... Solo pensó en que necesitaba conocer a esa muchacha, Annie Britter, parecía una buena chica, pero luego se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza para ella.

—Mantenme al tanto de cualquier eventualidad, por favor... —pidió ella, antes de darse la media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida.

—Así lo haré, Tía Abuela...

La mujer, se marchó del estudio y George, a su vez, esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

Él sabia de sobra que la familia James, representaba un papel muy importante en la economía de Illinois, ellos abastecían ganado al país entero y eso los convertía en una pieza primordial, eran gente muy sencilla, pero tenían una jugosa cuenta en el banco de la familia, incluso, George podía decir que la cuenta de los James, era una de las más importantes a nivel mundial.

—Nadie sabe para quien trabaja... —murmuró el hombre, con diversión, pensando en la cara que pondría la vieja Elroy, al enterarse de con quien se había relacionado su sobrino.

* * *

_Hospital Lenox Hill, Manhattan_

Las quejas y las peticiones de Susana, terminaron por colmarlo.

Su paciencia comenzó a derramarse y a perderse poco a poco, sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

_Terry te necesito..._

Le dijo una y otra vez, después de que subieron al auto.

_Por favor, Terry, no me vayas a dejar sola..._

Agregaba cada dos minutos, en un tono que Terry, simplemente detestaba. Él conducía y requería concentración, pero parecía que a Susana le importaba un soberano comino, pues se dedicó a sacarlo de sus casillas en todo el trayecto.

—Me duele... —le dijo ella por enésima ocasión y el actor se sintió agradecido de haber llegado al hospital—. Terry ¿Qué haces? —cuestionó la muchacha, al ver que pasaban de largo.

—Busco un lugar para estacionar el auto, Susana... No puedo detenerme en la entrada.

—Si puedes... Cuando es una emergencia, puedes dejar tu auto ahí...

Terry ya no le contestó, sencillamente se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo, respiró hondo, y luego dejó que la calma le gobernara. No podría hacer nada si se ponía tan histérico como la chica Marlowe. Se estacionó perfectamente y luego bajó del automóvil, para ayudar a su compañera.

—Vamos Sussie... —le dijo él, mientras la tomaba en brazos—. Ya llegamos, todo va estar bien, te van atender, y el dolor pasará —mencionó intentando tranquilizarla.

—Me duele... —respondió ella, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Terry.

El joven Grandchester, se apresuró y recorrió rápidamente el camino que les separaba del hospital.

— ¿Qué tiene? —le preguntaron de inmediato.

—Un dolor en la pierna... —les dijo Terry—. Ella usa una prótesis... No se exactamente que tenga, solo se que tuvo una caída y comenzó a quejarse.

—De acuerdo... —la enfermera en turno asintió y luego ofreció una silla de ruedas—. Colóquela aquí... Por favor... Buscaremos al Doctor Hanks y le atenderemos de inmediato.

—No me dejes sola, Terry... —pidió Susana.

—No lo haré...

— ¿No me dejarás? ¿Me lo juras? —cuestionó la rubia actriz.

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Terry _¿Me lo juras...?_ Dios... ¿Por qué preguntaba tal cosa? ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse de esa forma?

—Terry... ¿No te vas a ir verdad? —insistió Susana, como deseando arrancarle la promesa antes de que la figura, que ya había divisado, se acercara hasta ellos.

El joven actor no respondió... Pues no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, jurar en vano... Se quedó callado y solo puso atención en las indicaciones que le daba la enfermera.

La mirada azul y llena de lágrimas de Susana, se encontró con los ojos verdes y brillantes de Candy, y asegurándose de ser escuchada, de nuevo pidió:

—Terry... Por favor... No me dejes... Acompáñame...

El actor asintió y sin voltear a ver hacia atrás, tomó la silla de ruedas de Susana y acató la orden que le daba la enfermera, empujó la silla hasta el área de urgencias e ingresó a la chica en el cuarto que le fue indicado.

Mientras tanto, afuera, en el corredor, Candy observaba con insistencia hacia el lugar al que Terry había entrado.

—Susana, debió haberse sentido mal... —dijo Albert de inmediato.

—Seguramente... Y como Terry es su amigo y tiene auto... —agregó Stear—. Pues la trajo para que le atendieran.

Candy afirmó con su cabeza una y otra vez, intentando sacudir la mala impresión que le dio Susana... Confiaba en Terry, pero en ella, no... Susana la vio acercarse e hizo todo por llevarse al muchacho. En su semblante, se veía que no estaba bien, sin embargo, a Candy le dolió que la viera y ni siquiera le saludara o le dijera a Terry que ella estaba ahí, a unos metros de ellos.

—Él no nos ha visto... —dijo Albert, tomando la mano de la chica—. ¿Quieres que lo esperemos aquí? —preguntó Albert, al tiempo que Candy aclaraba su garganta y respondía:

—Yo lo voy esperar... Ustedes... Vayan a casa... No se preocupen.

— ¿Te quedaras tú sola? —preguntó Stear con sorpresa—. Cielos Candy, no me parece las mejor de las ideas —expresó apretando la mano de su prima.

—A mi tampoco... —agregó Albert, tomando la otra mano de la muchacha—. Candy... Te acompañaremos, no se diga mas... Esperaremos a tu lado.

—Pero... Dorothy... Ella está sola... —dijo la rubia.

—No creo que Terry vaya tardar tanto en salir... Es un área de emergencia, saldrá apenas deje a Susana —admitió Stear—. Dorothy no va quedarse tanto tiempo sola, te lo aseguro... —la rubia asintió y tomó asiento en donde Albert le indicaba.

—Pediré informes... —le dijo Albert—. Verás que pronto sabremos que pasa, quédate tranquila.

Candy respiró hondo y afirmó.

—No te preocupes, yo esperaré... —dijo con calma y haciendo que ambos jóvenes se tranquilizaran también.

* * *

—Te lo dije, Sussie... —mencionó el Doctor Hanks con severidad—. Por más que tu terapia haya sido exitosa y por más fuerza que tengas en tu pierna, los excesos no son favorables...

Susana lloró con impotencia y luego quiso saber:

— ¿Ya no podré usar la prótesis?

—Por ahora, no... El muñón de tu pierna está completamente lastimado... Voy a pedirte que seas prudente por dos semanas y sigas el tratamiento.

La chica de inmediato reclamó:

—Pero... Mi trabajo... ¿Cómo puedo actuar si no estoy de pie?

—Me has dicho que estrenan la obra en octubre... —el médico la miró con severidad y agregó—. Estamos en agosto... Hay tiempo de recuperarse... ¿No lo crees?

Susana negó y luego se echó a llorar.

—No podemos hacer nada más por ahora... —mencionó el galeno, sintiendo pena por la muchacha.

—Sussie, por favor... —le llamó su madre—. No se te está pidiendo algo imposible... Dos semanas y cuidados... Solo eso, Robert lo va entender.

—Quiero irme a casa... —dijo la muchacha de inmediato.

—Eso no será posible... Hoy te quedarás aquí... —anunció el doctor—. Y ya mañana podrás irte a casa, tenemos que asegurarnos de que reacciones de forma favorable ¿Lo comprendes, Sussie?

La chica asintió sin dejar de llorar y luego se abrazó fuertemente a su madre.

—Las veré en un rato más... —anunció el Doctor Hanks, antes de abandonar la habitación.

El hombre, sabía que era lo mejor, Susana no comprendía y precisaba que le dejaran tranquila.

—Hija... Es por tu bien.. —dijo Louise, aferrándose a ella—. Esto no es el fin del mundo. Podrás asistir al ensayo en silla de ruedas... Y usar la prótesis hasta que puedas hacerlo ¡Ánimo, hija!

Susana sabía que su madre tenía razón, eso no era el fin del mundo, pero no por ello, le hizo saber que la entendía, al contrario, la ignoró y siguió pidiendo lo que ya sabía que quizá no obtendría.

—Mamá... Quiero que Terry venga...

Louise la miró con lástima y luego le dijo:

—Hija, Terry... Ya se marchó.

Susana apretó los puños con fuerza y mencionó:

—No puede ser... Él dijo que se quedaría conmigo...

Louise acarició el cabello rubio de su hija y después le hizo ver:

—Estuvo aquí mucho tiempo, incluso se marchó hasta escuchar que estabas bien... Sussie, debes comprenderle.

Susana no pudo evitar sentirse derrotada y entonces, lloró de nuevo.

— ¿Se fue con ella, verdad? —preguntó, apretando los puños y dejando ver su molestia.

—Pues si... Se fue con su novia...

Louise lo sentía en el alma, pero ella sabía que no había nada por hacer, Terry no tenía obligación con su hija y Susana debía entenderlo. Anteriormente ella misma le exigió a Terry, estar cerca de Susana, pero el tiempo y la experiencia, le hizo comprender que forzar al muchacho, era lo peor que se podía hacer.

—Vamos, Sussie... Descansa... Mañana, será otro día... —le dijo consolandola y demostrándole que ella, siempre estaría ahí.

Susana cerró los ojos y siguió llorando, soportando la decepción que sentía...

_No voy a rendirme... _

Juró en su interior.

_No me rendiré Terry... No pienso hacerlo... No voy a dejarte con Candy... Te lo juro._

* * *

_Upper East Side, Manhattan_

Encontrarse a Candy en el hospital, no le resultó nada raro a Terry, pues de su conocimiento era, que la muchacha y Stear tenían una cita con el Doctor Hanks. Lo que si le parecía realmente extraño, fue la seriedad que la chica le mostró en todo momento.

La rubia muchacha, preguntó sobre el estado de salud de Susana, y se notó que estaba interesada en todo lo que Terry le platicaba, sin embargo, aquél intento de Candy por verse normal, no fue nada creíble, ya que se podía observar que sus ojos, reflejaban la tristeza que realmente sentía.

El joven actor no sabía que hacer al respecto, pues él, no encontraba las razones, por las que Candy se comportaba de esa forma.

¿Era por qué él estuvo con Susana? O quizá... ¿Era por qué no la vio en antes de entrar a urgencias?

Terry no deseaba que existiera un malentendido entre ellos, y por eso, buscó que él y Candy, tuvieran una charla. Debían aclarar ese asunto lo más rápido posible, pues si no lo hacían, estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos podría vivir en paz.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a mi departamento? —le propuso Terry, una vez que dejaron a Stear y Albert en casa—. ¿No te gustaría ir a tomar un té?

La chica no emitió palabra, solo hizo una señal positiva con su cabeza y luego de pedirle permiso a Albert, se dispusieron a partir. A Dorothy no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero como Albert era quien mandaba, no tuvo muchas opciones, solo le quedó dejar que Candy se fuera con el novio otra vez.

—Deseo que caminemos... Yo dejaré mi auto aquí y luego pasaré a recogerlo —le avisó Terry, mientras extendía su mano y le invitaba a caminar a su lado. El guapo muchacho deseaba que aquella breve caminata, aclarara la mente de la rubia y le diera la confianza para platicar, pero durante el corto trayecto, Candy no dijo mucho, solo cruzó un par de palabras con él y eso fue todo...

Al final y tal y como lo venían haciendo, se separaron para entrar al conjunto habitacional, Terry subió primero, Candy después.

Los inquilinos del edificio eran personas ocupadas, y el lugar casi siempre estaba solo, pero aún así, la pareja no deseaba llamar la atención. Solo el encargado del inmueble, sabía a donde iba Candy, el hombre estaba muy contento por saber que era la novia del mas _enojón_ de sus inquilinos.

—Creí que te habías perdido... —dijo Terry al ver que Candy ingresaba en el departamento—. Hoy tardaste un poco... —reclamó con sutileza.

—Pasé a la tienda que está a una cuadra y traje esto... —la rubia, agitó una bolsa y luego la llevó directo a la mesa—. Uno para ti y otro para mi... —dijo contenta, sirviendo los dos panecillos de arándanos.

Terry sonrió, pero no le dijo nada, solo se limitó a servir el té y a sentarse frente a la mesa.

Ambos se sentían algo raros e incómodos... Tenían tanto que decirse, pero a pesar de ello, ninguno se atrevía a decir una sola palabra.

—Y... Entonces ¿Susana se encuentra bien? ¿Verdad? —preguntó Candy, intentando comenzar con la conversación.

—Si claro... Solo debe curar su herida, eso nos dijo el doctor...

—Ah... Me alegra mucho... —expresó Candy, sonrojándose, pues los ojos de Terry, la miraban con insistencia.

—Si Candy... Eso me has dicho las mil ochocientas veces que te he mencionado que Susana está bien... —el castaño observó a su novia y entonces, tomó la mano de ella, que estaba reposando sobre la mesa—. Oye... No se que está pasando por esa mente tuya... Pero lo que sea... Quiero que me lo digas.

Candy lo miró con ojos sorprendidos y apenada, bajó la vista, no sin contestar:

—No tengo nada que decir...

—No te creo nada, Candice... Absolutamente nada...

Ella le miró con enojo y luego se levantó de la mesa. Terry respiró hondo y luego de armarse de paciencia, se dirigió hasta donde estaba Candy, para intentar conciliar con ella.

—No te vi... Candy... Yo no vi cuando te acercaste —le dijo Terry a modo de disculpa.

—No estoy molesta por eso —dijo la rubia de inmediato.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó él, volteando lentamente a la chica y obligándola a mirarlo—. ¿Por qué te comportas de esta forma? No te entiendo, Candy...

—Me siento tan rara... —le dijo la rubia con impotencia—. Es que... Susana... Ella...

— ¿Ella qué?

—Susana si me vio... Y no es solo el hecho de que ni siquiera, te haya dicho que yo iba corriendo para encontrarlos... Es que, siento que ella me odia tanto...

Terry enredó a Candy en un abrazo y entonces, la consoló mientras lloraba, Candy era muy sensible y podía comprender su reacción. El joven actor, sabía que su novia se sentía amenazada por la presencia de Susana y era normal, pues él también estaba consciente de que la actriz intentaba todo con tal de permanecer junto a él. Eso no le gustaba nada, pues todo indicaba que Susana tenía planes de volver a lo mismo de siempre. Debía prepararse para afrontarla y ponerle un alto.

—Oh Candy... Candy... Mi amor... Susana es una demente, por favor no le hagas caso —le dijo Terry, acariciando muy suavemente su espalda—. ¿Por qué lloras así? ¿Es que piensas que va pasar lo que sucedió hace años? —preguntó él y ella afirmó—. No pienses eso... Por Dios Candy... No lo hagas... —le pidió Terry, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la chica.

Candy se abrazó fuertemente al joven y luego, respiró con normalidad.

Sabía que era ridículo hacerle caso a la chica Marlowe, pero no podía evitarlo... Susana le hacía mucho daño, Candy se sentía muy vulnerable cuando ambas se enfrentaban... El breve momento que compartieron en el hospital, fue una confrontación, Susana le retó y ella, no hizo nada por detenerla... Candy se sentía miserable, pues le hubiera gustado ser mas fuerte.

El guapo actor buscó los labios de Candy y ella, sin hacerse del rogar, le ofreció su boca.

Necesitaba besarlo... Tenía que recordarse a si misma, que Terry era suyo...

Unió sus labios con los de Terry con desespero... Sencillamente, no podía sacar su coraje de otra forma, no encontraba la manera de expresarle a su novio lo mucho que odiaba que Susana Marlowe, creyera que él estaba disponible.

Terry se sintió sorprendido con aquel arrebato de su bella novia, pero no por haber sido tomado por sorpresa, dejó de disfrutarlo, al contrario... El joven, la besó con la misma intensidad. La elevó suavemente y la colocó sobre la mesa, Candy respondió abriendo sus piernas, para que sus cuerpos quedaran juntos. Después de eso, el autocontrol que ambos siempre manejaban, poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse... La pasión se hizo presente y ninguno de los dos pudo evitarlo.

Las manos de Candy se instalaron en el cuello de Terry y las manos del actor, no desperdiciaron el tiempo y se colaron por debajo del vestido de la chica.

Candy jamás había experimentado un contacto de ese tipo y cuando Terry la apretó contra él, gimió escandalosamente, pues era la primera vez que pudo sentir la masculinidad de su novio. La rubia abrió los ojos de golpe, al sentir que las enormes manos de Terry, le acariciaban con suavidad, los gluteos y la obligaban acercarse más a él... _Santo Dios... _Le gustaban demasiado las caricias y le agradaba mucho más, la forma en la que Terry la apretaba contra su cuerpo... Era una sensación maravillosa...

Pero a pesar del gusto del que era víctima, algo la hizo detenerse, despegó sus labios de los de Terry, se bajó de la mesa y luego se alejó un poco de él.

—Necesito aire... —dijo ella, mientras él respiraba profundamente e intentaba controlarse, pues su evitación había llegado al tope.

_Tranquilo, Grandchester... Tranquilo... _Se decía Terry, en su interior, intentando pensar en otra cosa, que no fuera Candy y él frotando sus respectivos sexos.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el actor, observando como Candy abanicaba con sus manos.

—Si... Pero... Dios... Hace tanto calor aquí... —expresó observando el gesto consternado que Terry le dedicaba.

—Lo lamento Candy... —dijo el joven actor, a modo de disculpa—. No quería incomodarte... Yo...

La rubia se sonrojó, pero luego se acercó de nuevo a su novio y llevó su mano hasta el rostro del muchacho.

—No pasa nada... Es solo que... Bueno... Esto es algo nunca habíamos hecho...

—Tienes razón... Jamás hicimos algo así, me dejé llevar... Lo siento... —mencionó acariciando el inocente rostro de la rubia.

—Yo lo comprendo... —dijo ella, encontrándose en los hermosos ojos azules de Terry—. No te preocupes, fuiste muy gentil al... —Candy no encontró las palabras para describir el acto, pero agregó—. Bueno... Tú ya sabes... No me incomodaste, fue suave y...

—Delicioso... —concluyó Terry, con aquella irreverencia que le caracterizaba—. Lo que estábamos haciendo era delicioso... —admitió mientras acariciaba la nariz de Candy con la suya—. No te avergüences por aceptar que te gusta, es normal... Nos amamos, nos gustamos y nos deseamos... —Candy lo observaba atentamente y él siguió con su declaración—. Quiero que tengas la confianza y la certeza de que yo nunca voy a hacerte algo que no quieras... ¿De acuerdo? Yo avanzaré contigo, iré por donde tu desees... Tú eres la que me maneja... Por ahora... Claro está...

El seductor gesto de Terry hizo que Candy sintiera un escalofrío, era tan dominante, que ella podía adivinar como sería en ese ámbito... _Cielos_... Pensó con regocijo, mientras Terry la besaba de nuevo.

—Será mejor que salgamos... ¿Te apetece un helado? —preguntó él, encaminándola hacia la puerta.

—Un helado nos caerá bien... —admitió Candy, tomando su pequeño bolso y agregando—. Por ahora... Claro está...

Terry sonrió sorprendido al verla bromear y ella no pudo hacer mas que reír también.

—Mas vale que salgas ya, Pecosa —advirtió el muchacho—. Porque si no lo haces...

El joven Grandchester, ni siquiera necesitaba terminar la oración, Candy lo comprendió perfecto, le sonrió traviesamente, sopló un beso y se alejó corriendo.

_Algún día Candy... Algún día vamos a terminar lo que hoy comenzamos... Y ese día, ya no saldrás de mi dominio, te quedaras conmigo para siempre._

Terry tomó las llaves del apartamento y después salió en busca de Candy, estaba ansioso por encontrarla, abrazarla y besarla de nuevo. La amaba tanto, que no sabia como haría para aguantar hasta el estreno de "Hamlet" y hacerle la propuesta más importante de sus vidas.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Una larga ausencia ¿Verdad? No tengo perdón, pero ****me alegra estar con ustedes de nuevo, quiero agradecerles a todas por sus comentarios, sobre todo aquellas que me hacen ver que les gusta la historia, porque finalmente escribo para ustedes, las que están contentas con el rumbo, aquí seguirán y quien no este de acuerdo en "como pongo" a uno y a otro personaje, pues ni modo, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, es mi idea y así seguirá.**

**Por otro lado, gracias también a quienes me leyeron en la Guerra Florida, les debo el epílogo de una historia pero aquí estaré colocándolo, por favor no se preocupen.**

**¡Saludos a todas! Y muchas gracias por su apoyo, y su insistencia jaja, ¿Ven? Si regresé :) y nos vemos pronto con la segunda parte de este capítulo, el cual espero hayan disfrutado. Déjenme saber que opinan sobre lo que pasó con los rebeldes!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO" **

Capítulo 11

(Segunda Parte)

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Sunville, Illinois, agosto de 1922_

—Oh Archie... Esto es demasiado... —expresó Tessa al ver la hermosa pulsera, que el joven Cornwell le estaba obsequiando.

—No lo creo... —respondió él—. Tessie... Nada de lo que yo te regale va ser suficiente... —agregó observando a la chica—. Tú, mereces esto y mucho más, perdona que te la de hasta hoy, pero ayer no hubo oportunidad de hacerlo… Yo quería estar a solas contigo cuando te la diera...

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y luego dejó que Archie colocara la pulsera en su mano. La delicada joya, era de oro puro, y estaba adornada con pequeños y discretos brillantes. Tessa no era de usar alhajas, sin embargo, sabía que esa pulsera, la llevaría con ella todo el tiempo.

—Es muy hermosa... Gracias Archie... —la joven James se acercó hasta el chico, para darle un beso en la mejilla, se sentía tan dichosa en ese momento, que no le importó tomar la iniciativa.

Archie, sonrió ante aquella muestra de sincero cariño, pero a pesar de sentirse tan halagado, tuvo que admitir:

— ¿Sabes? Estoy un poquito decepcionado... —le dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Decepcionado ¿Por qué? —preguntó Tessa de inmediato.

—Porque yo esperaba un beso en los labios —contestó el guapo joven, en tono seductor.

Tessa se sonrojó ante la declaración, pero sin pensarlo, se acercó a su novio, para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

— ¿Contento? —preguntó ella, mientras Archie negaba—. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no? —cuestionó con enojo.

—Porque... Ese no es el tipo de beso que deseo Tessie... —contestó Archie, antes de inclinarse y posar sus labios sobre los de su novia.

Al inicio, la chica James, se resistió al apasionado muchacho, sin embargo, a medida de que el joven Cornwell avanzaba, ella no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la sensación, que le provocaban los labios del apuesto Archie.

—Es así como deseo que me beses siempre... —le dijo él, una vez que sus bocas se separaron—. ¿Has entendido novia mía? —cuestionó mientras Tessa afirmaba con su cabeza una y otra vez.

Una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderó de la chica. Por una parte estaba muy contenta con los besos de Archie, pero por otro lado, se encontraba asustada, pues nunca antes disfrutó del contacto físico... ¿Estaba bien si ella disfrutaba? Su educación le decía que no era propio de una señorita comportarse así, incluso a ella misma le parecía increíble sentirse de aquella manera... Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir el deseo de estar al lado de Archie, besarle y aferrarse a él.

Tessa, creyó haberse enamorado de su ex novio, pero si comparaba el pasado con su presente, se daba cuenta de que lo vivido en aquel tiempo, no era amor... Raphael, nunca le hizo sentir lo que Archie le provocaba. De hecho, ella jamás se comportó así con Raphael, nunca sintió la necesidad de besarlo ni de estar con él todo el tiempo, estaba segura de que por eso, el chico terminó enredándose con su prima. Nunca fue tan pasional como Raphael deseaba.

Al recordar a Raphael y Monique, se dio cuenta de que Archie no le había contado nada sobre su relación anterior. Tessa suspiró pesadamente y luego, sin siquiera pensarlo, se atrevió a charlar sobre aquello que había evitado...

—Aún no me has contado tu historia —dijo ella, con timidez—. Yo ya te conté la mía, pero tú no me has platicado nada sobre la tuya...

Archie sonrió ante el reclamo, pues que Tessa estuviera interesada en su vida, era de verdad algo muy nuevo... Siempre, era él quien le sacaba información a ella ¿A qué se debía el súbito comportamiento? Realmente lo desconocía… Pero fuera cual fuera la razón, el aceptaba con gusto aquella cuestión.

—Mi historia, no es nada especial, Tessie.

—Pues la mía tampoco lo era ¿O si? —preguntó Tessa con una sonrisa—. De hecho, mi historia era humillante, pero aún así te la conté.

Archie la tomó de ambas manos y entonces, sin más rodeos declaró:

—Su nombre era Annie y fuimos novios por cuatro años —dijo Archie con tranquilidad—. Yo no estaba enamorado de ella, solo estuve a su lado por costumbre y porque no tenía nada más que hacer... —Archie sonrió con vergüenza y luego dijo—. Un buen día, Annie conoció a otro hombre y se enamoró de él, rompió conmigo y ahora ya está casada... No se si te parezca imposible, pero la verdad es que eso no me afectó... Al menos no en el corazón —admitió el elegante muchacho—. En el ego quizá si... Porque fui el motivo de los cotilleos por meses enteros… Obviamente no es muy placentero estar en boca de todos.

Tessa sonrió y para aligerar el ambiente dijo:

—Las habladurías fueron mi perdición...

— ¿Por esa razón te fuiste al convento?

La muchacha asintió.

—Fue una completa tontería... ¿Verdad? —preguntó Tessa, sintiéndose algo avergonzada.

—Ya lo creo... —Archie la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a él y dijo—. Hubiera sido terrible que te convirtieras en una monja... —el joven paseó sus manos por el rostro de Tessa y luego la besó muy cerca de los labios.

—Estaba cometiendo un grave error, pues no tenía la vocación para eso...

—Todos tenemos derecho de equivocarnos...

—Lo importante es no volver a equivocarse.

—Así es.

A punto estaban de besarse, cuando escucharon el grito de la Señora James, quien llamaba a todos para tomar el desayuno. Aquél grito los hizo separarse y sonreír, sin poder evitarlo.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos... O llegaremos tarde... —dijo Archie, con voz entrecortada—. No me gustaría llegar tarde a mi primer desayuno con la Familia James.

La muchacha sonrió y entonces se acercó de nuevo a Archie, lo tomó de las solapas de su saco para tenerlo más cerca y le plantó un beso en los labios.

—Vamos, entonces... No querrás que papá nos venga a buscar y nos encuentre así... —agregó al tiempo que sonreía y tomaba la mano de Archie, para emprender su camino de regreso a la casa de los James.

* * *

_Residencia Andrew, Upper East Side, Manhattan_

Dorothy, no podía dejar de observar al bello joven que estaba frente a sus ojos, y es que la sorpresa que le provocaba, verlo haciendo ese tipo de tareas, era algo digno de admirarse. Sencillamente desconocía que Albert llevará cabo ese trabajo de forma tan ordenada, rápida y cuidadosa..

—Yo puedo hacer esto, Albert... —le dijo ella, al tiempo que el rubio negaba.

—Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente —expresó mientras lavaba el ultimo plato—. ¿Sabes Dorothy? Antes de ser el patriarca del clan, yo solía lavar los platos todo el tiempo... —dijo con naturalidad. Dorothy se sorprendió ante aquella confesión, pero no le dijo nada... Solo siguió observando—. De cualquier forma, ésta será la última vez que lo haga —anunció Albert—. De hecho, para ambos, será nuestro último día de trabajo en la casa.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó la muchacha con incredulidad.

—Mañana ya tendremos el personal necesario, para llevar a cabo estas tareas... —mencionó el rubio magnate, secando sus manos.

—Yo puedo seguir haciendo algunas labores —respondió Dorothy con entereza.

—No lo creo... —dijo Albert de inmediato—. Tú estás aquí para asistir y acompañar a Candy...

—Pero... Aún me queda tiempo, y me gustaría ocuparme en algo más... —Dorothy sabía que cada día que pasaba, Candy necesitaba menos de su ayuda y por si fuera poco tampoco podía hacerla de dama de compañía, porque el joven Terruce, siempre se las arreglaba para estar a solas con la rubia... Era natural, las damas de compañía no servían de mucho y ella lo sabía. Las chicas a las que anteriormente asistía se lo dejaron muy claro.

—De acuerdo, si tu deseo es ocupar tu tiempo, entonces buscaré una labor más para ti.

Dorothy asintió y luego de sonreírle al muchacho, comenzó a secar los platos para poder guardarlos en su lugar.

—Hola chicos... —dijo la voz de Candy, haciendo que ambos voltearan a verla—. ¿Recuerdan que día es hoy verdad? —Albert la miró fijamente y luego negó, entonces, Candy rió y se acercó para darle un golpecito en el brazo—. Deja de bromear... Por supuesto que sabes que día es...

—Es viernes... —dijo Albert, sin tomarle importancia.

—Si, es viernes y hoy, es el día que cenaremos en casa de Eleanor...

El rubio la miró fijamente y luego se echó a reír.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo, linda? Me ha quedado muy claro, las cincuenta veces que nos lo has dicho... —dijo Albert haciendo que la rubia riera—. No te preocupes, estaré listo, para visitar a Eleanor Baker… ¡Dios! Apenas puedo creer que nos haya invitado.

La rubia asintió feliz y luego preguntó:

—Dorothy... ¿Me acompañarías al hospital?

—Por supuesto, Candy... —respondió de inmediato la joven.

Albert frunció el ceño y luego miró fijamente a su pupila...

— ¿Al hospital? ¿A qué vas? ¿Hay un problema con Stear?

—No...

— ¿Entonces?

Candy jugó con sus dedos y después dijo:

—Voy al hospital para visitar a Susana...

El rubio se sorprendió ante esa respuesta y por ello, no pudo dejar de preguntar:

— ¿Para qué? ¿Terry sabe que irás?

—Si lo sabe... Lo que sucede es que yo me ofrecí para auxiliar a Susana en su salida... Terry está ocupado en el teatro, y yo le dije que ayudaría.

Candy omitió que Terry no estaba muy contento con su propuesta, pero ella le hizo ver que esa era la oportunidad para limar asperezas con Susana, el castaño se negó una y otra vez, pero después de varios ruegos de parte de Candy, finalmente cedió.

—Nos veremos mas tarde ¿Si? —preguntó Candy.

Albert asintió no muy convencido y Dorothy al ver que Candy se marchaba volteó para decir:

—Hasta luego, Albert...

El joven Andrew se acercó hasta ella y la tomó del brazo, para detenerla.

Dorothy odió que hiciera eso... No porque fuera molesto, sino más bien, porque le gustaba demasiado sentir la mano de Albert sobre ella. Volteó lentamente e intentó mirar al rubio con naturalidad.

—Cuida a Candy, por favor, no la dejes entrar en controversia con esa mujer...

—No te preocupes, yo le cuidaré, no voy a permitir que nadie la lastime.

—De acuerdo, confío en ti Dorothy… Te veré luego.

Albert no pudo evitar quedarse preocupado. Susana Marlowe, era una chica tan extraña, que no le gustaba para nada, que Candy estuviera cerca de ella. No sabía por que razón, Terry consintió semejante encuentro, pero ya no le quedaba más que esperar a que Candy regresara.

Tenía que mantenerse tranquilo y confiar en ella… Las cosas siempre pasan por alguna razón… Pensó mientras tomaba la decisión de marcharse al estudio y trabajar en sus tareas pendientes.

* * *

_Hospital Lenox Hill, Manhattan_

—La novia de Terruce, está aquí... —anunció Louise Marlowe, mientras su hija la fulminaba con la mirada.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quiere? —preguntó la chica con enojo—. ¿Qué está haciendo en este lugar?

—Desea verte... —expresó Louise negando con la cabeza—. Sussie, por favor, deja esa actitud de lado ¿Quieres?

La rubia actriz negó y entonces dijo:

—Dile que no deseo ver a nadie.

Louise, rodó los ojos con enfado y sin dudarlo declaró:

—Hija… No puedo hacer eso y lo sabes... Terruce se ha hecho cargo de todo, lo menos que podemos hacer es recibir a su novia...

—Madre... Es que... ¿Acaso no me puedes comprender? —cuestionó Susana con enojo—. ¡No me humilles de esta forma! ¡No lo hagas!

— ¿Humillarte? —Louise negó con la cabeza—. Sussie... Esa muchacha es el motivo por el cual tú sigues viva ¿O es que ya lo olvidaste? —la mujer derramó un par de lágrimas y agregó—. Lo lamento, pero yo no puedo olvidarme de eso... Candice, te salvó la vida y te dio una oportunidad de seguir aquí... Si no fuera por ella, tú estarías en el panteón ahora mismo... Y yo contigo, porque la verdad es que me hubiera muerto de la tristeza por no tenerte a mi lado.

Susana bajó la vista y se aguantó las ganas de llorar.

—Mamá... No digas eso nunca más —pidió con molestia.

—Lo diré cuantas veces sea necesario... Sussie... Que Terruce no te ame, no es el fin del mundo... Mas allá de esa ridícula obsesión tuya, existe un mundo entero y ni creas que te vas quedar así, sin conocerlo… De mi cuenta corre que salgas de esto... —la Señora Marlowe tomó la mano de su hija y agregó—. Voy a decirle a Candice que puede pasar... Por favor, Sussie, no lo hagas más difícil, ella está aquí para ayudarte.

Susana negó con la cabeza, pero su madre, ya no le hizo caso, Louise, sencillamente salió del cuarto y permitió que Candy pasara.

—Hola Susana... —dijo la muchacha una vez que entró—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —cuestionó acercándose hasta la cama.

Susana la observó con entereza y esbozando una sonrisa, respondió:

—Me siento bien Candy... Gracias por venir...

Candy asintió y con timidez, le entregó una caja con chocolates.

—Espero que te gusten... —dijo al tiempo que observaba a la chica…_ A pesar de haber estado enferma, se ve muy bonita..._ Pensó Candy al ver a la actriz, cuya apariencia era tan perfecta como siempre...

—Lo lamento Candy, yo no como chocolates... ¿Sabes? Tengo una dieta muy estricta... —dijo Susana, observando la caja con desdén—. Pero bueno, tú no lo sabías... Así que no te preocupes...

Candy se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y luego tomó asiento en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama. No iba a intimidarse con los comentarios de Susana, se lo había prometido una y otra vez. Así que se tranquilizó y siguió como si nada hubiera pasado.

La actriz observó detenidamente a Candy y entonces sintió que un nudo se le formaba en el pecho, la chiquilla sencilla que conoció años atrás, ya no existía... Ante ella, estaba una mujer, con una vestimenta fina y elegante... Lucía realmente hermosa.

Susana odiaba que fuera tan especial... Toda ella, era diferente, su cabello rizado, sus pecas, sus ojos... ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Qué rasgo era el que le gustaba más a Terry? Se moría por saberlo… No sabía por qué deseaba enterarse de esas cosas, pero no podía evitarlo.

—He venido para ayudarte... —dijo Candy, interrumpiendo los envidiosos pensamientos de Susana.

— ¿Ayudarme? ¿A qué? —preguntó la joven Marlowe con una sonrisa forzada.

—Me avisaron que tu salida es a medio día y ya que Terry no puede venir, pues he venido yo, para ayudarles a ti y a tu mamá...

—Oh Candy... No creo que necesitemos tu ayuda, no deberías preocuparte —dijo Susana, rechazando la idea de tener que soportar a la rubia—. Seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer... Será mejor que regreses a tu casa.

—No tengo nada que hacer... —dijo Candy.

—El paciente al que ayudabas ayer... ¿No te necesita? —preguntó con cierto enfado.

_Ahh, con que si me viste eh_... Pensó Candy, aguantándose las ganas de reclamarle su baja acción.

—No... Él está en casa, descansando... ¿Sabes? Creí que no me hablas visto ayer —mencionó Candy con naturalidad—. Pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho... Lástima que no me diste la oportunidad de saludarte...

Susana sonrió y con aplomo dio contestación:

—La verdad es que Terry era quien me llevaba, él estaba tan preocupado por mi... Que no pensó en otra cosa mas, que ingresar conmigo a urgencias... —mencionó con saña—. De hecho, mientras me traía al cuarto, le dije que tú estabas afuera… Pero él estaba tan interesado en acompañarme que parece que no me escuchó… se lo repetí varias veces, pero Terry es muy distraído... ¿Qué te digo? Tú lo conoces tanto como yo.

El estómago de Candy se contrajo, ella sabía que Susana estaba mintiendo, pero aún así sintió coraje.

—Pues lo importante es que hoy ya nos hemos visto ¿Verdad? —respondió Candy con una sonrisa.

—Si tú lo dices...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el Doctor Hanks ingresó, con una sonrisa en el rostro, saludó a Susana y luego volteó para ver a quien estaba con ella.

—Señorita Candy... —le dijo con alegría—. Que sorpresa encontrarla por aquí...

Susana rodó los ojos, pensando que el viejo Hanks, estaba haciendo el "ridículo" ¿Por qué tenía que actuar como si Candy fuera una deidad? Muy rápido, Susana intentó dejar en evidencia a Candy, pues no dejaría que todo mundo siguiera creyendo que era la bondad hecha mujer,

—Es la novia de Terruce... —dijo Susana de inmediato, haciendo que el hombre la observara con sorpresa—. Ella viene ayudarme...

El Doctor Hanks asintió un tanto decepcionado, él ya sabía que Terry y Susana ya no tenían una relación, sin embargo, que Candy tuviera novio, no era una buena noticia, no para aquel amigo que él tanto estimaba, el mismo joven, que le enteró de todo lo referente a los Andrew y el cuál se sintió muy contento por saber que la rubia y bella muchacha estaba en Nueva York.

—Me da mucho gusto volver a saludarle, Señorita Candy... —dijo el médico.

—El gusto es mío, Doctor Hanks... —Candy le sonrió y luego se disculpó, sabía que ese era el momento de dejarlos a solas—. Los veré en un momento... —agregó antes de salir por la puerta.

El hombre sonrió y luego observó a la inconforme Susana.

—Es muy bonita ¿Verdad? —preguntó Susana con mala intención.

—Igual de bonita que tú, Sussie —respondió Hanks, evitando darle importancia a la celosa actitud de la muchacha.

—Sin embargo, Terruce la prefirió a ella…

— ¿Qué te puedo decir Sussie? Las cosas, no siempre salen como las esperamos —dijo el médico—. Pero eso no quiere decir que vamos a detenernos y a tirar todo por la borda… ¿O si?

Susana no dijo más y permitió que el médico revisara su herida.

Candy por su parte, salió rumbo a la recepción junto a Dorothy y Louise Marlowe, para finiquitar la cuenta del hospital, pues Terry le había dado un cheque para que la pagara.

* * *

_Compañía de Teatro, Stratford, Broadway_

— ¿Estás loco? —le preguntó Karen, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza—. Candy es muy... Es tan... ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo la dejaste ir con Susana? —preguntó con horror en sus ojos.

Terry de verdad, no sabía por que accedió a que Candy hiciera eso, sin embargo, ya no le quedaba más que permanecer tranquilo y confiar en ella.

—Candy no es tan débil como piensas —dijo Terry.

—Tú tampoco eres débil y la verdad es que Susana te hizo como ella deseaba, marcó la pauta contigo todo el tiempo…

El castaño negó.

—No es verdad... Susana no logró todo lo que quería... —Terry tomó el libreto y entonces agregó—. Klyss, yo no me meto en tu vida… Deja el chisme y sigamos con nuestro trabajo ¿Quieres?

Karen abrió la boca para poner en su lugar al engreído pero al notar unos ojos azules sobre ella, desistió.

—Llamaré a Franz... —dijo ella mirando al rubio actor que yacía parado en el otro extremo del salón.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó Terry—. No, yo no quiero ensayar con ese idiota.

—Susana no va estar aquí, hasta no se cuando y él necesita una Ophelia a su lado.

Terry miró a Karen con una expresión burlona y le dijo:

—Ya... Y tú como siempre, querrás ser su Ophelia... ¿No?

—No te pongas celoso, Querido... —le dijo Karen con sarcasmo—. Puedo ser la Ophelia de ambos... Haremos un bonito trío, si tú lo deseas.

Terry negó con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto de repulsión ¿Por qué Karen tenía que ser tan _malditamente_ exagerada? Se preguntó al verla retirarse y hablarle a Franz, quién sin dudarlo la seguía.

—Esperen aquí... —dijo Karen—. Llamaré a Robert ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro preciosa... Ve por Robert que yo me quedaré aquí con mi amigo Terry...

El rubio vio que Karen se alejaba y entonces le dijo:

— ¿Cómo está tu chica? —preguntó con burla—. ¿Saldrá pronto del hospital? Digo… Porque si no lo va hacer, debo comenzar a buscar una nueva compañera.

—Mi chica no está en el hospital... —dijo Terry—. Susana por otro lado, saldrá hoy.

—Ah si... —dijo Franz sonriendo—. Ya no me acordaba que cambiaste de chica... —el actor sonrió de lado—. ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Se la pasa bien en Nueva York?

Terry observó el pervertido rostro de su compañero y rogó por que no dijera otra tontería más, porque si lo hacía, lo iba tirar al suelo de un solo puñetazo.

Franz entendió a la perfección aquella actitud y por ello, no dijo nada, sin embargo, le llamaba la atención que "la misteriosa chica" tuviera a Terruce Grandchester en ese estado. No sabía que tan seria era esa relación, pero darse cuenta de que a Terry le enojaba que él bromeara con la chica, le dio el arma perfecta para molestarlo. Ahora sabia de que forma hacerlo rabiar... Moría por conocer a la susodicha… Quizá cuando la conociera, Terry terminaría de vomitar bilis.

—De acuerdo chicos, basta de plática... —les dijo Robert—. Vamos a comenzar el ensayo... Segundo acto, escenas cuatro y cinco... Comienzas tú Terry... —apuntó el director—. Franz... Ponte atento, porque cuando lo crea conveniente vas a entrar y remplazar a Terry… ¿Entendido? —Franz asintió—. Mi Ophelia… Ven aquí… Tú eres a la que deseo estudiar —Karen afirmó y entonces el ensayo comenzó.

Terry se mostró concentrado en cuanto su trabajo fue requerido, pero una vez que terminó con el ensayo, no pudo evitar sentirse desesperado por saber sobre como le había ido a Candy… Estaba ansioso por verla, rogaba por que Susana no hubiera hecho alguna de sus majaderías.

* * *

_Residencia Andrew, Upper East Side_

Al ver que las chicas regresaban, Albert detuvo a Dorothy y le pidió que cuando se desocupara fuera a su estudio. La muchacha obedeció y asistió al lugar en cuanto preparó el baño y el atuendo que usaría Candy.

—Se que esta pregunta debería hacérsela a Candy, pero me temo que ella no será honesta al responderla... —dijo el rubio con preocupación—. Podrías decirme... ¿Cómo le fue con Susana?

—Según lo que pude ver, le fue bien... La chica Marlowe no estaba muy contenta con la presencia de Candy, pero creo que al final le aceptó.

Albert respiró con alivio.

—De acuerdo... Entonces, supongo que ya puedo sentirme tranquilo.

—Seguro que si... —Dorothy le sonrió y luego le dijo—. Aunque no parezca, esto era algo que Candy debía hacer.

— ¿Tú lo crees?

—Si lo creo... Me parece que es una buena forma de frenar la hostilidad de la Señorita Marlowe.

Albert sonrió divertido.

—No entiendo mucho a las mujeres... —dijo con honestidad—. Pero creo que tienes razón, es una manera de que Candy demuestre que de parte de ella, hay paz.

Un silencio apareció entre ambos y entonces, Dorothy aprovechó para despedirse.

—Debo irme ¿Necesitas alguna otra cosa?

—No puedes irte aún... —le dijo señalando la silla frente a su escritorio—. Toma asiento... Porque ahora hablaremos de tu nueva labor... ¿Te acuerdas que me pediste considerar asignarte otra tarea?

La joven asintió y puso toda su atención en lo que Albert iba decirle.

—No planeo volver a Chicago, al menos no en estos días —anunció—. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aquí... ¿Ves esas cajas? —preguntó mientras la chica afirmaba—. Tienen papeles y mas papeles que debo revisar... Así que tu nuevo trabajo, será ayudarme... ¿Te parece? Vendrás aquí, cada tarde y ordenarás por fecha cada uno de estos papeles.

El corazón de Dorothy latió frenético ante aquella proposición, eso definitivamente, era demasiado para ella...

¿Trabajar con Albert? ¿Trabajar específicamente a su lado y para él?

_Santo Dios._.. Pensó con desespero... Eso, era lo único que le faltaba para terminar de volverse loca. Convivir más con Albert era una completa enajenación.

—Si quieres comenzamos mañana... —dijo el rubio, pues con la cena que tenían en la noche, Dorothy seguramente sería requerida por Candy—. ¿De acuerdo?

Dorothy hubiera querido decirle que no... Que no estaba de acuerdo, pero... ¿Cómo podía estarlo? Ella se empeñaba en alejarse de Albert y Albert se empeñaba en acercarse a ella... Él lo hacía inconscientemente, pero aún así dolía…

Los ojos azules de Albert se mostraron confundidos, al no encontrar respuesta en Dorothy, pero justo cuando iba cuestionar sobre su silencio, la joven mujer expresó:

—Está bien Albert... Mañana comenzaré con mi trabajo, gracias por considerar mi petición… —ella se esforzó para esbozar una sonrisa y se disculpó—. Ahora debo irme... Puede que Candy necesite mi ayuda...

—Si, claro, nos veremos más tarde.

Dorothy salió del estudio y corrió escaleras arriba, deseando poder llegar a su habitación, tranquilizarse y poner en tranquilidad sus pensamientos. Stear la observó desde el corredor y de inmediato tuvo la certeza de que ella no se encontraba bien. La escuchó sollozar y creyó que había llegado el momento de pedirle cuentas a su Tío.

Se dirigió al estudio y observó al rubio magnate, sentado frente al escritorio.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Albert al ver que Stear le veía con curiosidad.

— ¿Dorothy estaba aquí? —preguntó en tono tranquilo.

—Si... Acaba de marcharse... ¿Necesitas algo?

—No... Es solo que... Bueno... He visto a Dorothy corriendo por el pasillo y me pareció verla llorando...

— ¿Cómo que llorando? —Albert se levantó de su asiento, intentando ir hacia afuera, pero Stear de inmediato lo detuvo.

—Oye Albert... Creo que... Necesitamos platicar...

Albert frunció el ceño y luego observó la mano de su sobrino que le jalaba del saco.

—Después hablaremos... Ahora tengo que ir a ver a Dorothy.

Stear negó.

—Lo harás después de que hables conmigo... Ahora, te pido que me escuches Tío Abuelo... —pidió Stear, mientras Albert le obedecía.

—Oye... Yo no se que sucedió... —se disculpó Albert—. De verdad, no entiendo…

—Ya lo creo... —respondió Stear con una sonrisa—. Me temo que tú no entiendes nada de nada William… —Albert frunció de nuevo el ceño, luego el joven Cornwell le miró a los ojos y cuestionó—. ¿Qué le dijiste a Dorothy?

—Nada malo... Solo nos pusimos de acuerdo, ella dijo que quería tener otra labor aparte de ayudar a Candy y yo se lo concedí... ¿Qué de malo hay en eso?

— ¿Qué trabajo le diste?

—Ayudarme con el papeleo, tengo mucho por hacer, una ayudante no me viene nada mal, solo fue eso...

—Solamente eso ¿Eh? —Stear rodó los ojos y pensó que era hora de aclararle el panorama a su querido Tío.

—Solo fue eso... ¿Eso es para llorar? —cuestionó Albert con molestia.

—En el caso de Dorothy... Creo que si... —Stear sonrió y luego negó con la cabeza—. Pobre Dorothy... —dijo con pena—. Y pobre de ti también, estás más ciego que yo —dijo bromeando.

Albert le miró molesto y luego preguntó:

— ¿Qué demonios tratas de decir?

—Te lo pondré fácil ¿De acuerdo? —Stear aclaró su garganta y expresó con honestidad—. Dorothy está enamorada de ti, pero tú no te has dado cuenta y como no te has percatado estás cometiendo un error tras otro... Verás... Aunque Dorothy siempre se aleja de ti, tú terminas por acercarla más y más, ella es como un pedazo de metal y tú eres como un imán... —Stear se aguantó la risa y dijo—. ¿Me expresé con claridad?

Albert abrió los ojos y luego se levantó de su asiento.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Lo que has oído... Ni más ni menos.

—Santo cielo ¿Estás loco? Dorothy no...

— ¿No está enamorada de ti? —completó cuestionando el joven Cornwell.

—Pues no...

—Retrocede en el tiempo —le recomendó Stear—. Trata de recordar todas las veces que se han quedado a solas ¿Cómo se comporta ella?

Albert recordó todas esas ocasiones que la chica trató de huir y también rememoró todas esas veces que él no la dejó.

_Dios Bendito_... Pensó con espanto.

—Se que es sorpresivo para ti, si yo no estuviera postrado en esta estúpida silla y no tuviera tanto tiempo libre, jamás me hubiera percatado... —Stear sonrió—. Dorothy no ha sido tan obvia... Sabe ocultar bien su sentimiento, ahí tienes a Candy, por ejemplo, está a su lado y no lo ha notado, claro no lo hace porque está en Grandchesterlandia pero como sea, es mujer y si Dorothy fuera obvia ya se hubiera dado cuenta —Stear observó a su tío y cuestionó—. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que ya lo sabes?

— ¿Que voy hacer? ¿Es que tengo que hacer algo? —preguntó molesto

—Pues si... ¿Qué no te gusta ella? —Albert se sonrojó y luego negó—. Dorothy es hermosa... La verdad es que no tendría nada de malo que te gustara, Tío Abuelo.

—No me gusta... —dijo Albert, intentando sonar seguro.

Que Dorothy estuviera enamorada de él era halagador… Ciertamente era una mujer bella, mucho más bonita que cualquier chica que conociera. Sin embargo, ese no era el punto… El punto, era que Albert no había planeado que eso sucediera.

—Pues que mal... —Stear asintió y luego dijo—. Será mejor que tomes una decisión, Albert... O te vas tú o se va ella... Perdón que sea tan honesto, pero creo que es la solución, Dorothy no puede seguir sufriendo.

— ¿Y por qué no seguir como si nada pasara? Stear... Ambos somos adultos... —Albert le miró fijamente—. Hay cosas que se tienen y otras que no, Dorothy y yo somos perfectamente capaces de vivir con eso.

—No es la mejor de las ideas...

—Siento mucho incomodarte… Pero yo debo quedarme aquí y ella, tiene que estar con Candy... ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Stear se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que importa no es lo que yo quiera que hagas, sino más bien, lo que tú quieras hacer... Solo deseaba advertirte... Dorothy es una buena muchacha, no merece salir lastimada...

—No voy a lastimarla... ¿Por quién me tomas?

—En ocasiones, lastimamos sin planearlo, pero en fin... No soy quien para juzgarte... Te veré mas tarde...

Un toque en la puerta hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran y entonces, la figura de Dorothy apareció frente a ellos.

—Olvidé las bolsas de Candy... —dijo con pena, tomó las bolsas y de inmediato se disculpó—. Señor Andrew, Señor Cornwell... Con su permiso...

Ambos muchachos, sintieron como si les dieran un golpe en el estomago, los dos se miraron a los ojos y entonces supieron que la situación acaba de complicarse.

—Nos escuchó... —afirmó Stear con pena.

—Déjame solo... —le dijo el rubio—. Por favor Stear... Quiero estar solo...

El joven Cornwell asintió y entonces, se despidió de su Tío... Se sentía un tanto miserable, por haberle puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, pero él sabía que eso era lo único que podía hacer. A partir de ahí, solo había dos caminos que Albert podía transitar. Stear sabia que ambos serían difíciles, pero de todo corazón, esperaba que el camino que él tomara, fuera uno que le hiciera feliz.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Chicas, yo se que lo que quieren es leer sobre la cena en casa de Eleanor :) pero este capítulo me salió muy largo y por tanto, voy a cortarle aquí, la parte de la cena, viene a continuación (ya estoy publicando, no se me apuren)... Quería cerrar un poco esta parte entre Albert y Dorothy… Como ven, Albert no se daba cuenta de que Dorothy está enamorada de él, hay que ver como son los hombres de distraídos jaja... A mas de una le ha pasado ¿Apoco no?... ¿Qué hará Albert ahora? No está acostumbrado a tener a sus admiradoras tan cerca, siempre sale huyendo, pero esta vez parece que no podrá irse tan fácil. Ya lo veremos... Por lo pronto muchas gracias por su apoyo.

**Skarlett Northman, Iris Adriana, Merlia, Sabrina Weasley, Candice Ledezma, Liz Carter, Tere, Becky70, Clauseri, Ana María, Darling Eveling, Yo amo a Terry, Gadami Grandchester, Maquig, Dulce Lu, Tete, Estrella y Flor.**

Sus comentarios son muy valiosos, de verdad. Me encanta leer sus reviews, sobre todo cuando expresan su odio por Gusanilla jejeje… La mayoría coincidió en que Susana es insoportable y que la desean lejos de Terry, espero que no me odien, pero ella es un mal necesario, al menos por ahora ¡Saludos!


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO" **

Capítulo 11

(Tercera Parte)

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Residencia Andrew, Upper East Side, Manhattan, agosto de 1919_

—La invitación fue para todos... Oh Dorothy... ¿Cómo puedes decirme que tú no irás? —preguntó Candy—. Terry quiere que todos asistan... Por favor, no lo desaíres...

—No es que lo esté desairando... Pero es que...

—Dorothy, por favor, esto es importante para mi y para los míos —la joven rubia tomó de las manos a su amiga y dijo—. No me pongas de pretexto la ropa, porque yo tengo demasiada y se que te queda a ti también... Ay Dorothy... Solo debes elegir lo que más te guste y todo estará resuelto.

La joven Jones respiró hondo y luego asintió... Candy era demasiado insistente y ella era incapaz de negarle algo... Siempre fue así, Candy se salía con la suya todo el tiempo, era inevitable llevarle la contra, pues la quería mucho y le gustaba verla feliz. Por si fuera poco, la rubia no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo con ella... Dorothy lo sabía, no era bueno mezclar los sentimientos con el trabajo. La Señora Davies, siempre se lo dijo, todo el tiempo le advirtió sobre la tontería que representaba enamorarse de un miembro de la familia o el grupo con el que se laboraba...

— ¿Qué dices Dorothy? —cuestionó Candy con impaciencia—. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

—De acuerdo, iré... Pero... De verdad, no tengo ropa para asistir a una cena de ese tipo...

— ¡Dorothy! Soy una atolondrada —dijo Candy—. La Tía Abuela me dijo que tenía que comprarte ropa si la situación lo requería, perdóname... Estoy muy distraída...

—Oh no... No te preocupes, Candy, se que estos días han sido ajetreados para ti, tienes muchos compromisos... Te comprendo.

—Ven... Elige el vestido que desees —dijo la rubia, tomando la mano de Dorothy y llevándola hasta el armario—. Casi todos son nuevos... El que elijas, será tuyo.

La joven Jones negó con la cabeza.

—No digas eso, que más pena me da... —dijo cubriéndose la cara.

—No te fijes en esas cosas Dorothy, solo toma el vestido que más te guste... Por favor... Yo deseo darte ese regalo —Candy la abrazó y luego le dijo—. Ya sabes donde está lo demás, toma lo que quieras Dorothy...

La rubia la dejó eligiendo y después ella sola tomó sus cosas y se fue al cuarto de baño, para poder vestirse a gusto. Una vez ahí, se despojó de la bata que cubría su desnudez y luego comenzó a colocar cada una de las prendas que eligió portar.

Era un tanto raro lo que estaba sintiendo, al observarse al espejo y ver como lucía con su ropa interior, resultaba extraño porque nunca antes, se preocupó por ese tipo de cosas.

Un escandaloso suspiro se le escapó desde el fondo del pecho, pues a pesar del ajetreo vivido a lo largo del día, Candy no había dejado de pensar en la noche anterior, y en lo que Terry y ella vivieron...

¿Como podía olvidarse de ello?

Era imposible no recordar aquel instante, en el departamento. Su mente no paraba de rememorar ese arranque primitivo del que fueron víctimas. Candy, aún podía sentir las manos de Terry, acercándola una y otra vez a su cuerpo. Borrar aquel recuerdo era sencillamente imposible, pues eso despertó un sentimiento que ella desconocía.

Esa sensación había sido nueva y le había gustado... Le había gustado mucho.

Candy sacudió la cabeza, intentando regresar a su realidad y luego analizó con cuidado su atuendo, no sabía si ese vestido era suficiente, solo sabía que era con el que mejor se acomodaba. Ella no era ninguna experta en moda, solo deseaba verse bien y aquella vestimenta le pareció lo más indicado.

Reencontrarse con Eleanor, era algo que ella deseaba con toda su alma, pero por otro lado, también le resultaba aterrador, pues ya eran muchos años de no verla.

_Es la madre de Terry.._. Pensó emocionada... _¿Qué dirá ahora que él y yo somos novios?_

Aquella vez en Escocia, ellas solo intercambiaron un par de palabras... Sin embargo, a pesar de que no hablaron mucho, Candy pudo notar que Eleanor Baker era igual a Terry, ella era introvertida y desconfiada, pero también era poseedora de un gran corazón.

— ¿Candy? ¿Quieres que te ayude a peinar? —preguntó Dorothy, al tiempo que tocaba en la puerta.

—Si... Esperame por favor... —respondió la rubia, colocándose el resto de sus prendas.

Una vez que salió del baño, se sentó sobre el tocador y dejó que Dorothy la peinara.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te peine?

—Usaré estos pasadores...

—Entonces lo dejaremos suelto...

Había usado el cabello recogido, casi todas las veces que salió con Terry, así que esta vez se alegraba de tener otro peinado, afortunadamente su amiga sabía como acomodarlo así que al final el resultado, fue perfecto.

—Me encantó, gracias... ¿Sabes? Estoy ansiosa por verte en el vestido que elegiste —dijo Candy al ver a Dorothy.

—Hablando de eso, creo que será mejor que me de prisa —contestó Dorothy—. Gracias por todo Candy...

—No Dorothy, gracias a ti... Nos vemos abajo ¿Si?

Dorothy salió corriendo hasta su habitación y Candy por su parte, se quedó pensando en Terry y deseando saber que estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento.

* * *

_Mansión Baker, Upper East Side_

— ¿Estás nervioso, hijo? —preguntó la voz de Eleanor mientras Terry sonreía.

—En realidad estoy un poco preocupado... Ya pasaron veinte minutos y ellos no llegan.

Eleanor rió divertida.

—Las novias, siempre hacen esperar a los novios y a las madres de estos, el retraso, es completamente normal... Así que ten paciencia.

—Viven a una cuadra... No entiendo por qué tarda tanto —mencionó Terry con fastidio.

—Esperemos unos minutos más, casi estoy segura de que ya están por llegar...

Terry afirmó con la cabeza y luego quiso saber:

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres que la familia de Candy sepa que somos madre e hijo?

—Por supuesto... Ellos tienen que saberlo —la rubia actriz observó a su hijo y confesó—. Todo el que esté vinculado a nosotros, debe estar enterado, Terry...

— ¿Y qué si más personas se enteran de que tienes un hijo? —preguntó el chico.

—Seamos honestos, en Broadway es un secreto a voces... No se que opina el publico en general, pero supongo que han tomado esos rumores e imaginan que tú y yo tenemos un vinculo... Terry... Hay secretos que no pueden ocultarse por siempre.

—Entonces... ¿Vamos aceptar muestra relación públicamente?

—Cuando tú estés listo lo haremos —sentenció Eleanor, acariciando el guapo rostro de su hijo.

— ¿Qué dirá el Duque? —preguntó Terry—. Este secreto también le concierne a él...

Eleanor afirmó con su cabeza y luego se dispuso a confesar:

—Tu padre, me ha dado "permiso" de revelar el secreto en cuanto yo lo desee... —Terry la miró con sorpresa y Eleanor sonrió—. Parece increíble, pero así lo hizo... Me ha dicho que podemos hacer pública la información cuando queramos.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Es que acaso lo has visto? —preguntó Terry con cierta molestia.

—No... No lo he visto... Nuestro contacto es por medio del correo —dijo la actriz—. Él estaba sumamente preocupado por saber que te casarías con Susana... —Terry volvió a mostrarse sorprendido, pero no dijo nada—. Me escribió para saber de ti... Y desde entonces nos hemos estado comunicando.

— ¿Y por qué no escribirme a mi directamente? —la actriz se encogió de hombros y el joven solo negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando escriba la carta de este mes, aprovecharé para decirle que ya estamos contemplando hacer público nuestro parentesco...

—De acuerdo... Pero no le digas que Candy y yo estamos juntos...

— ¿Por qué no? —cuestionó Eleanor de inmediato.

—Porque siempre me dijo que no importaba lo que yo hiciera... Él y solo él, escogería a la que sería mi esposa... —aquellas palabras aún resonaban en la cabeza de Terry y lo llenaban de coraje—. Podía divertirme, podía hacer lo que deseara con las chicas, pero él, era quien podía decidir con quien me casaba o iniciaba una relación formal —Terry la miró a los ojos y agregó—. No es que le tenga miedo... Se que no me puede obligar a nada, pero debo proteger a Candy.

Eleanor lo miró con tristeza, sintió demasiado coraje en contra de Richard, por haber traumado a Terry de esa forma, sin embargo, moría por decirle a su querido hijo que estaba equivocado y que su padre, estaría encantado al saber sobre su felicidad, Terry no se imaginaba que Candy, había conocido al Duque de Grandchester y que éste, sería inmensamente dichoso al saber que su hijo finalmente estaba con ella.

—Ya llegaron... —anunció el muchacho, sacando a Eleanor de sus pensamientos—. Anda mamá... Ve y escóndete para que hagas tu entrada triunfal.

— ¿Entrada triunfal? —preguntó la mujer—. Cielos Terry... Estás loco.

—No, no lo estoy... Eleanor, tú eres una diva y como tal debes mantenerte... Vamos... No mates la ilusión de Stear de verte aparecer de pronto.

Eleanor rió, pero ya no desobedeció más, se marchó escaleras arriba y aguardó a que los invitados entraran.

Terry se encargó de recibirlos, gustoso como pocas veces, se acercó hasta la puerta y abrió para saludarles.

—Hola... —dijo Candy de inmediato, mientras el guapo castaño la miraba embobado _¿Tarzán Pecosa tiene que verse más linda cada vez que nos encontramos? _Se cuestionó, observándola con emoción, el bello vestido que portaba se adhería tan bien a su figura que Terry tuvo que golpearse mentalmente, para reaccionar.

—Hola... —respondió con una sonrisa, acercándose a la chica y posando un breve beso muy cerca de sus labios—. Pasen por favor... —dijo al tiempo que tomaba a Candy de la mano y le daba paso a los demás.

Dorothy ingresó primero y Albert y Stear lo hicieron después.

—Te ves hermosa... —le dijo Terry, aprovechando que los invitados se adelantaban.

—Gracias... Tú estás muy guapo... —respondió Candy dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Albert por su parte, aún no entendía la familiaridad que existía entre Terry y Eleanor ¿Por qué era Terry quien los recibía? Se preguntaba mientras conducía la silla de ruedas de su sobrino. Algo no le cuadraba...

Por otro lado, los ojos de Stear, lucían brillantes por la emoción, que le provocaba estar en aquel lugar... El joven, apenas podía esperar para ver a Eleanor Baker, delante de sus ojos. Para su suerte, la actriz no lo hizo esperar, casi de inmediato apareció ante ellos, bajando por las escaleras con tanta gracia que Stear sintió que no era real..

_Archie morirá cuando se entere de esto..._

Se dijo en el interior, mientras en sus mente, hacía señales de victoria... Conocer a Eleanor Baker, era como un sueño vuelto realidad.

—Buenas noches, bienvenidos... —les dijo Eleanor, sonriéndoles y acercándose a ellos.

La rubia, no pudo evitar dirigirse primero a Candy, quien estaba junto a su hijo. Eleanor no podría describir jamás, la alegría que le produjo ver a Terry, sosteniendo la mano de la mujer que amaba... Era tan hermoso... La actriz no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, ante tan bello espectáculo.

—Candy, mi niña... ¿Cuánto has crecido? —preguntó acariciando el rostro de la muchacha—. Santo Dios... Estás realmente preciosa... —le dijo con emoción, enredándola en un abrazo—. Con razón mi hijo está tan enamorado... —murmuró en el oído de Candy, antes de separarse de ella.

—Me da mucho gusto verla —dijo Candy, limpiándose las lágrimas que inevitablemente había derramado—. Gracias por invitarme a mi y a mi familia... —Candy sonrió y Eleanor también.

Ambas se volvieron abrazar y Terry no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido.

No había día en que no recordara a la Candy de Escocia, diciéndole que ella hubiera deseado tener una madre como la suya. Terry aún se sentía triste por recordar aquellas palabras, pues odiaba la idea de que Candy sufriera a causa de su pasado, nunca tocaron el tema, él sabía que era huérfana, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta que sucedió con los padres de ella ¿Murieron? ¿O solo la abandonaron?

_Ella será tu madre ahora, Candy..._

Pensó Terry olvidándose de las cosas malas, pues al ver como Eleanor abrazaba a la chica, se dio cuenta de que Candy no necesitaba mas familia que todos los que estaban ahí en ese momento.

Al notar que ambas se relajaban y dejaban de lado las lágrimas, Terry se dispuso a presentar a los demás miembros del grupo uno por uno los fue presentado a su mamá.

Stear, ya sabía que Eleanor Baker era la verdadera madre de Terry, pero Albert y Dorothy, no tenían idea, así que fue una verdadera sorpresa para ellos.

—Es un gusto conocerle... Señor Andrew —dijo Eleanor ofreciendo su mano.

—Albert, por favor... —le dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa—. Y el gusto, definitivamente es mio... —expresó caballerosamente.

Eleanor observó a Stear y luego le ofreció su mano.

El inventor no lo pensó y a diferencia de Albert, él tomó la mano de la actriz y posó un beso sobre su delicado dorso:

—Es un placer conocerla, Madame... —dijo con emoción.

—El gusto es todo mio, Querido... —contestó Eleanor con cariño—. Terry me ha hablado mucho de ti...

—Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas.

—Por supuesto, solo cosas buenas se de ti —ella hizo un guiño con el ojo y el corazón de Stear se disparó—. Me da mucho gusto conocerte al fin Stear... —agregó para beneplácito del joven Cornwell.

Luego, Eleanor observó a la hermosa chica que estaba cerca de Stear y también la saludó.

—Hola Dorothy... También me da mucho gusto conocerte... —le dijo Eleanor al tiempo que la chica se sonrojaba.

—Oh, el gusto es mio, Madame... —respondió la joven con emoción.

—La cena estará lista en algunos minutos, pasemos a la estancia por favor, chicos, tomemos un aperitivo —les pidió Eleanor.

Candy y Terry caminaron detrás de ella, Stear los siguió en su silla de ruedas y Albert y Dorothy se quedaron atrás.

Los ojos de ambos jovenes se encontraron, pero el contacto duró muy poco, Albert quiso decir algo, pero Dorothy no esperó a que él hablara, caminó detrás de la silla de ruedas de Stear e ingresó a la bella estancia, sin volver la vista hacia atrás.

—Ella es mi asistente Rita Oleson... —les dijo Eleanor en cuanto todos entraron a la estancia.

Rita, encantada les saludó a todos y una vez que vio a Candy expresó:

—No puedo creerlo... ¿Es que tú de verdad ibas a ser una monja? —preguntó inspeccionado a la chica y haciendo que todos rieran, todos menos Terry, quien se sintió algo avergonzado por la indiscreción de Rita.

—Pues si... —contestó Candy con una tímida sonrisa.

—Que cosa... —Rita rió con alegría y luego abrazó a Candy—. Me encantas... —dijo dándole el visto bueno—. Mi niña... Hubiera sido un pecado que alguien como tú estuviera enclaustrada... Mírate... ¡Estás hermosa!

Terry se relajó y tomó la mano de Candy de nuevo.

Candy se sintió abrumada al ser el centro de atención, pero aun así sonrió en todo momento, Rita no paraba de hacerla reír. Ella era una mujer muy graciosa y ocurrente. Stear, muy pronto se entendió con ella también, y se observó bastante animado.

Albert y Dorothy, eran los únicos que estaban algo alejados de lo que acontecía... Cada uno, sostenía su propia lucha interna. Afortunadamente su comportamiento pasaba desapercibido, pues la alegría que invadía a los demás, no dejaba que vieran el ambiente negativo que existía entre los jóvenes. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, los de Dorothy por accidente, los de Albert con toda la intención de mirarla, sin embargo la joven apartó su vista de inmediato y puso su atención en la plática de Candy y Terry, quienes contaban como se habían conocido.

Después de eso, Albert intentó buscar la mirada de Dorothy en varias ocasiones, pero la joven ni por error volvió a mirarlo. Fue hasta que Eleanor los invitó a pasar a la mesa, cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse.

Caminaban a la par, detrás de todos, pero Dorothy estuvo a punto de resbalar y Albert, rápidamente la sostuvo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el rubio, al tiempo que ella afirmaba con su cabeza.

—Si... Gracias... Señor Andrew... —dijo ella, antes de caminar más rápido y alejarse, dejando a Albert con un hueco en el corazón.

* * *

Los ojos de Terry, no dejaron de estudiar a su novia. Por largos minutos, él se dedicó a observarla y a deleitarse con su presencia.

Mientras comía de su plato y bebía de su copa de vino, el joven Grandchester analizó con cuidado la forma en la que Candy se desenvolvía, y concluyó que le encantaba verla así... Era algo bastante confortante mirarla frente él, disfrutando del momento.

Terry sonrió complacido al ver que Candy se percataba de que estaba siendo observada. Sencillamente, adoraba provocar sus sonrojos. Cada vez que él le dedicaba una mirada profunda, la chica sonreía y luego cubría sus mejillas con un lindo e inocente rubor. No cabía duda de que ella le conocía a la perfección, el vinculo entre los dos, era tan fuerte que la chica, había aprendido a sentir lo que él le transmitía con tan solo posar sus ojos ella.

Terry estaba seguro de que Candy era capaz de adivinar su pensamiento. No hacían falta palabras entre ellos...

Al final, resultaba realmente divertido estar así, tan cerca y tan lejos... Tenía a Candy justo enfrente, pero estaban rodeados de personas. Terry rogaba por que después de la cena, pudieran tener un tiempo a solas... Lo necesitaba... Anhelaba y mucho, tenerla entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir Eleanor? —cuestionó Albert sonriendo—. El apodo de "Rebeldes" fue el único que pude otorgarles... Se supone que el Colegio San Pablo era seguro, y estos dos, salían como si nada...

Las risas de todos resonaron en el gran comedor.

—En nuestra defensa... Les puedo decir que era demasiado sencillo salir de ese lugar —dijo Terry guiñando un ojo a la apenada Candy.

—Si, además teníamos que ver a Albert y esa era la única forma —se disculpó la rubia.

—Sea como sea... Definitivamente ustedes si eran los Rebeldes del Colegio San Pablo... —dijo Stear con diversión—. Yo no sabía eso de que se salían de la cárcel... Debieron habernos invitado... —reclamó Stear—. Archie y yo, nos moríamos del aburrimiento en nuestra celda.

La mención del menor de los Cornwell, dio paso a que Eleanor preguntara por él, Stear estuvo más que dispuesto a contarle sobre su hermano.

Mientras Stear mantenía entretenidos a todos, Terry aprovechó para mantener una silenciosa comunicación con su novia, los ojos de ambos se encontraron y ella pudo comprender lo que Terry deseaba.

El quería verla a solas... Y ella, se moría por complacerlo. Sin embargo, sabía que era algo difícil, pues no podía cortar con la platica así nada mas. Terry lo entendía y se lo hizo saber con una sonrisa. Interiormente él rogaba por qué Eleanor dejara en paz a la chica.

Después de la cena, la actriz los invitó a tomar el té y ahí de nuevo, se volcó a platicar con Candy. Albert, Stear y Dorothy. Terry no sabía como le hacía su madre, pero los hacía hablar a todos. Stear, era el más contento, se notaba en su semblante, Terry se sintió dichoso por él, pues sabía que Eleanor era su sueño vuelto realidad.

—Siempre creí que este día llegaría —dijo Rita con melancolía—. Pero la verdad, no imaginé que sería tan perfecto... —Rita le miró con emoción y le dijo—. Te conozco desde que eres un bebé... Así que verte tan feliz... Me llena de una inmensa dicha... Terry Grandchester enamorado... ¡Apenas puedo creerlo! —Terry esbozó una sonrisa y luego, la traviesa Rita le cuestionó—. ¿Quieres que saque a tu Candy de ahí?

El joven Grandchester, sin dudarlo afirmó con su cabeza.

— ¿Me harías ese grandísimo favor?

—Oh si... —dijo Rita—. ¿Sabes por qué lo haré?

—No...

—Lo haré porque se nota que la pobrecita está ansiosa por hablar contigo también —Rita negó con la cabeza—. Pero... ¿Quién le pone el alto a una insistente suegra? Definitivamente necesita mi ayuda...

Rita sonrió, ajustó sus gafas y luego caminó hasta donde se encontraba el grupo.

Terry solo observó, Rita era un genio, no en balde había llevado una vida laboral exitosa al lado de su madre. Muy pronto logró que la rubia quedara libre y Terry entonces, aprovecho para proponer:

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo por el jardín? —preguntó el joven actor, antes de que Candy se ocupara de nuevo—. Hace un clima agradable.

Los ojos de Terry brillaron bellamente y Candy no pudo hacer más que tomar la mano que él le ofrecía y dejarse llevar. El muchacho entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y luego la condujo hacia el jardín.

Al verlos marcharse, Albert se acercó discretamente a Dorothy y le dijo:

—Quiero que hablemos... —murmuró, mientras veía a Eleanor y Rita, riendo de las ocurrencias de Stear.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar...

Dorothy se alejó con sutileza del rubio y luego se situó en el lugar que ocupaba Candy. Se mostró interesada en lo que Stear platicaba y se olvidó de Albert.

El rubio por su parte, se quedó solo, en el sofá... Intentando permanecer calmado.

Dorothy lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, y él no sabía como sentirse al respecto... Estaba ansioso, avergonzado y molesto... Todo a la vez... ¿Era eso normal? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. No veía el momento en que llegaran a casa... Dorothy lo iba escuchar

_Lo harás... Dorothy..._

Pensó Albert, observando a la chica con profundidad.

_Vas hablar conmigo, quieras o no..._

Sentenció el rubio, mientras tomaba uno de los empalagosos pastelillos de chocolate y se lo llevaba a la boca.

* * *

Los ojos verdes de Candy observaron con sorpresa la tenue, pero bella iluminación que había en el lugar. Jamás vio un jardín tan cuidadosamente planeado. Era enorme comparado al pequeño jardín que ellos tenían en su residencia.

—De verdad es hermoso —admitió Candy al tiempo que apretaba la mano de Terry.

—Es muy del estilo de Eleanor... —admitió el muchacho—. Ven, te llevaré a mi lugar favorito... —dijo él, dirigiendo sus pasos al invernadero.

Candy sonrió y caminó junto a él.

— ¡Santo cielo! —exclamó la muchacha—. Es impresionante... ¡Cuantas flores!

—Eleanor Baker, es fanática de las flores... —le dijo Terry—. Y pasa su tiempo libre atendiendo este lugar.

—Es hermoso... ¿De verdad este es tu lugar favorito?

Terry asintió... Y luego invitó a Candy a sentarse en una pequeña sala que Eleanor tenía ahí.

—Es como un refugio para mi —declaró Terry, sentándose sobre el sofá—. Me gusta mucho sentarme aquí y meditar, mientras aspiro el aroma de las flores... —Terry tomó la mano de Candy y luego sin más rodeos preguntó—. ¿Cómo te fue en el hospital?

—Me fue bien... Creí que sería de lo más difícil, pero no fue así.

—Pues me alegra saberlo —Terry acarició suavemente la mano de Candy y admitió—. No me gustaba mucho la idea de que fueras.

—Era algo que tenía que hacer Terry —expresó ella.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque de esa forma, Susana entenderá que ahora tú y yo estamos juntos —Candy se sonrojó y Terry la observó con detenimiento—. Decidí no mostrarle lástima, ni temor... Creo que esa es una buena forma de sacarle del mundo que ha creado.

Terry arqueó una ceja y luego sonrió ampliamente.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —él se acercó más a su novia y acarició su rostro—. Eres muy valiente, mi amor... Estoy orgulloso de ti... —Candy sonrió con timidez y luego Terry agregó—. Es halagador saber que estás marcando tu territorio...

La rubia no pudo evitar que un rubor apareciera en sus blancas mejillas. No respondió nada, solo se limitó afirmar con su cabeza.

Si... Eso era lo que había hecho. Marcar su territorio. Le dijo a Susana Marlowe _**Terry es mio**_ y se sentía orgullosa de eso.

Terry volvió acariciar la mejilla de la chica y luego acercó sus labios a los de ella. Las bocas de ambos se acercaron con naturalidad y se regalaron el tan ansiado beso que los dos estuvieron esperando darse.

—Quise besarte desde que te vi en el pórtico —dijo Terry entre los labios de la rubia—. Dios Candy... ¿Por qué me haces esto eh?

— ¿Por qué hago qué?

— ¿Por qué me vuelves loco?

— ¿Será por qué tú me haces lo mismo a mi? —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Candy encerró el rostro de Terry entre sus manos y luego besó nuevamente sus labios. Ella no había dejado de pensar en él. No pudo borrar de su mente la pasión que Terry le hizo vivir. Candy no sabía que le estaba pasando, solo sabía que deseaba tener a Terry muy cerca de ella, tan cerca como lo tuvo la noche anterior. Pero sabía que ese no era el lugar para darle rienda suelta a lo que en su imaginación se había planteado.

Se separó de Terry con sutileza y luego se levantó del sofá.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el joven.

—Nada...

—Entonces... ¿Por qué dejaste de besarme?

La rubia sonrió.

—Estamos en la casa de tu mamá...

— ¿Y eso que? —preguntó el insolente Terry.

—Pues que puede venir y encontrarnos así...

—Ella no va venir Candy... —dijo Terry con diversión—. Está más que ocupada con sus invitados... —el castaño se levantó del sofá y acercó a la chica hacia él—. Además... No estamos haciendo nada malo ¿O si?

La rubia sonrió nerviosa, y después respondió:

—Claro que no...

—Santo Dios... Estás muy tensa, Tarzán... —le dijo él, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la chica y la estrechaba con la suya—. Ven aquí... Siéntate de nuevo...

Candy obedeció no muy convencida, y luego tomó asiento al lado de Terry.

— ¿Qué haces? —dijo, cuando Terry se reacomodó detrás de ella y llevó las manos hasta sus hombros..

—Relájate...

—Pero...

—Candy... Hazme caso... —pidió él.

La rubia acató la orden, dejó de poner pretextos y entonces se fue relajando poco a poco, Terry hizo a un lado los rizados cabellos y luego comenzó a masajear el cuello de la muchacha. Candy, no tardó en agradecer lo que su novio hacía y soltó una pequeña risita al sentir un delicioso alivio a su tensión.

—Tienes razón... —mencionó con voz entrecortada—. Estaba muy tensa...

—Ya lo creo —murmuró él, muy suavemente en el oído de Candy.

—No sabía que supieras como dar un masaje —dijo ella.

—En realidad estoy improvisando... Verás... —dijo Terry—. Esto es algo que yo mismo hago, cuando estoy tenso...

Terry siguió masajeando el cuello de Candy y luego, al notarla relajada, se fue retirando lentamente.

—Me siento mucho mejor gracias, Terry.

—De nada...

Candy volteó para mirarlo.

— ¿Tú también quieres liberar tu tensión?

_Si, si quiero..._ Pensó... _Lo que más deseo es liberarme contigo..._

El guapo castaño imaginó la más indecorosa de las formas, para aliviar la tensión que se había apropiado de su cuerpo... En su mente, dibujó una escena que le puso la piel de gallina.

Los ojos de Candy se mostraron curiosos y luego buscó una respuesta.

— ¿Terry? ¿Quieres que te de un masaje? —preguntó Candy, pero él no aceptó la oferta.

—Será mejor que vayamos con los demás.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, sin duda no esperaba esa respuesta.

—Pero tú también estás tenso... —Candy jugueteó con sus dedos y luego se acercó a su novio, se sentó en el regazo de éste y con ambas manos, lo rodeó del cuello.

— ¿Quieres volverme loco? —preguntó Terry, sonriendo nervioso.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

— ¿Sabes como quiero liberar mi tensión? —cuestionó él, acariciando suavemente la cintura de Candy.

—No... No se...

—Ya lo creo... Si lo supieras no me estarías preguntando como relajarme... —dijo Terry con diversión—. Ni tampoco hubieras hecho esto...

Ella frunció el ceño y él rió.

— ¿Te molesta que me siente aquí?

—No... Al contrario...

—Entonces... ¿Cuál es el problema?

—El problema es que me gusta tenerte así... Y no puedo evitar hacer algo como esto —dijo al tiempo que llevaba la mano a la pantorrilla de Candy y la subía lentamente, siguiendo el camino que la pierna le indicaba, aún y cuando esta estuviera cubierta por el vestido—. ¿Te molesta si hago esto? —Candy negó—. Que bueno, porque acariciarte es algo que liberará la tensión en mi...

Los labios de Terry buscaron los de Candy y ella gustosa se los ofreció. Se besaron una y otra vez, mientras Terry acariciaba sin reparo la pierna de la muchacha. Candy usaba unas medias y por ello, el intrépido actor no podía sentir su piel, pero por el momento se conformaba con sentir la forma de sus muslos.

— ¿Ya liberaste tensión? —preguntó Candy después de unos minutos, levantándose de la comodidad del regazo de Terry.

Terry sonrió y afirmó con su cabeza... Por supuesto, estaba mintiendo...Aquel juego lo había dejado en peor estado, su entrepierna y su mente, estaban renegando, ambos le pedían continuar, exigían que él tomara a la hermosa rubia, la recostarla en el sofá y la hiciera suya.

Con todo el pesar del mundo, sacudió su cabeza y dejó de lado su lujurioso pensamiento, para darle un tour a Candy... Después de todo, el invernadero era todo un espectáculo y sabía que distrayéndose, era la única forma de no hacer más notoria su condición.

Una vez que terminaron de recorrer el invernadero, la rubia expresó:

—Creo que ahora si debemos irnos...

—Si... Ya hemos estado fuera una media hora... —admitió Terry—. No hay que levantar sospechas. No querrás que Albert me mate por andar "Liberando mi tensión" contigo...

Candy le dio un pellizco y Terry soltó una carcajada.

—Eres insoportable... —dijo ella.

—Vamos Candy... No lo dirás en serio... ¿Acaso no te gustó relajarte conmigo?

—Si me gustó...

— ¿Entonces? —cuestionó él y Candy en respuesta le dio un pellizco—. De acuerdo... Todavia te avergüenza aceptar que te agrada estar conmigo, pero no importa, aún así te enseñaré otras técnicas... Hay muchas otras cosas que puedes aprender para aliviar mi tensión... —le dijo en tono seductor—. Podría continuar con las lecciones ahora mismo, pero el jardín no es el lugar ideal...

Aquella declaración, hizo que Candy sonriera pícaramente y se detuviera para mirar a su novio. Terry por su parte, se sintió complacido, muchas veces, soñó con el momento en que él y Candy compartieran ese grado de intimidad, sabía que lo que hacían era de lo mas básico, pero aun así, le alegraba el alma... Se estaban conociendo en el ámbito en que les faltaba hacerlo.

—Te amo... —le dijo ella, mientras él la enredaba en sus brazos.

—Yo también te amo... Pequeña Pecosa...

— ¿Aún y cuando no sepa nada y tú me tengas que enseñar todo?

Terry rió.

—Te amo de cualquier forma... Si sabes o no sabes... Eso es lo de menos... Pero acá entre nos, estoy mas que complacido con ser quien te lo enseñe todo —Terry fue honesto—. No se mucho... No creas tampoco eso, nunca antes he amado a nadie... Conocí el placer de forma muy vacía —concluyó, mientras recordaba los burdeles y las mujeres con las que estuvo, ellas eran mayores y él casi un niño... ¿Qué de especial había en eso? Le dieron placer, por supuesto, pero estaba seguro de que existía algo mas que eso... Candy se lo mostraba con cada beso y cada tierna caricia.

La muchacha no dijo nada... Sabía que los chicos, conocían esas cosas antes que las chicas, era normal... Lo escuchó una y otra vez cuando era enfermera y sus compañeras hablaban de los hombres. Se sentía a morir al pensar que Terry hizo algo con alguien, pero eso era el pasado y no podía cambiarlo. No debía angustiarse por eso.

Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano y luego ingresaron de nuevo a la mansion de Eleanor, Su presencia, no era del todo requerida, Stear, seguía divirtiendo a todo el mundo. Llegaron a sentarse en un sofá, como si nada hubiera pasado, eran como dos niños traviesos que habían cometido una travesura secreta. Tomaron una taza de té y comieron pastelillos hasta saciarse.

Al final, el picante juego del que eran víctimas, los dejó muy contentos a los dos... Pero tanto Candy, como Terry se preguntaban ¿Cuánto tiempo mas seguirían jugando? ¿Alguno de los dos terminaría por cansarse y buscar más? La respuesta a esa pregunta, ellos no la conocían, lo único de lo que Candy y Terry estaban seguros era que su amor se había hecho mas fuerte y que estaban mas enamorados que nunca.

Aunque ellos no lo supieran, el bello amor que sentían, sería el arma perfecta en la batalla que estaba apunto de iniciar...

Solo eso podría salvarlos de las inesperadas situaciones que se les presentarían.

**Continuará...**

**¡Gracias por leer! Se les quiere mucho :)**


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO" **

Capítulo 12

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

**_ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo, contiene una escena que puede herir susceptibilidades, ténganlo en consideración y lean con cuidado :)_**

* * *

_Mansión Andrew, Chicago, agosto de 1919_

Los ojos de la Tía Abuela Elroy, se mostraron sumamente preocupados, al ver que su sobrino mayor irrumpía en el comedor.

La llegada del joven, era por demás sorpresiva, y por ello, la mujer se cuestionó con impaciencia:

_¿Y ahora que pasó?_

Para ella, no era lógico tenerlo de regreso tan pronto.

— ¡Santo Cielo! William ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la vieja Elroy con desconcierto—. ¿Sucedió algo malo?

Albert se despojó de la calurosa chaqueta que portaba y la colocó en uno de los percheros, después, se aflojó la corbata y hasta entonces declaró:

—Por supuesto que no sucedió nada malo... —mencionó con calma—. ¿Es que tiene que suceder algo malo para que yo llegue a mi casa?

Elroy negó con la cabeza y luego observó fijamente a su sobrino.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy perfectamente... ¿Puedo sentarme y desayunar contigo? —cuestionó esbozando una sonrisa.

—Claro que si... —la mujer hizo una señal para que alguno de los sirvientes le llevara un plato al joven—. No es mi intención molestarte, pero comprenderás que no esperaba verte aquí.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Por qué no lo esperaba? —preguntó el rubio con naturalidad, sirviéndose un vaso con zumo de naranja.

—Bueno... Pues hace una semana que se fueron... —reclamó la Tía.

Albert rió sin poder evitarlo.

—Vaya... Y yo que creía que le iba dar gusto volver a verme, Tía Abuela —dijo él, intentando ocultar su decepción.

—No es que no me de gusto que hayas llegado... Es solo que me tomas por sorpresa... —expresó la mujer—. Según George, tenías cosas que hacer allá...

Albert se mantuvo tranquilo y dijo:

—La sucursal del banco en Nueva York, es un desastre, al que necesitan es a George, yo poco puedo hacer... Es por eso que vine... Mandaré a George y yo me quedaré aquí.

— ¿Y Candice? ¿Y Stear? —preguntó la mujer.

—Ellos están perfectamente bien... —dijo Albert tomando el plato que le habían dado y sirviendo cuanta comida se le antojaba, estaba realmente hambriento—. Además, ayer llegaron los empleados y me he asegurado de que Candy y Stear estén bien atendidos... —el rubio dio un mordisco a su pan y después de pasar bocado agregó—. La semana que viene Stear comenzará con sus terapias, Candy está ayudándole... En fin... Todo marcha como se ha planeado.

La mujer mayor rodó los ojos y sin poder evitarlo dijo:

—Supongo que tendré que ir a Nueva York antes de lo previsto —advirtió con cierta molestia—. Esos dos muchachitos necesitan la supervisión de una persona responsable...

Albert sonrió burlonamente y declaró:

—Tienen 21 y 22 años... Ya son adultos... Pueden cuidarse a si mismos...

— ¿Adultos? —Elroy sonrió sarcástica—. Ya imagino como deben cuidarse... Sobre todo Candice, supongo que Terruce la cuida muy bien.

_Si supieras... Querida Tía… _Dijo Albert en sus adentros. Recordando al posesivo Terry, que todas las tardes se llevaba a Candy a "quien sabe donde"

— ¡Tio Abuelo William!... —mencionó la voz de un adormilado Archie, quién ingresaba al comedor—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la paciencia de Albert ¿Qué demonios les sucede a todos? ¿Por qué tenía que darles explicaciones? Tomó una de las servilletas y se limpió la comisura de los labios.

—De acuerdo... Si quieren me regreso a Nueva York en el tren de la tarde... Parece ser que todos me quieren lejos de casa... —dijo arrojando la servilleta y levantándose de su asiento para salir del comedor.

Archie lo observó con sorpresa, al igual que la Tía Abuela.

—Debe ser el viaje... —dijo el chico al verlo salir—. Digo... Debe estar cansado y por ello actúa así ¿No?

—Pues yo no se que sea, pero ese jovencito insolente tendrá que escucharme —expresó la vieja—. Dejaré que se tranquilice y luego le pediré cuentas de su absurdo comportamiento...

Archie asintió, al tiempo que bostezaba y pedía que le llevaran una taza de café.

—Hablando de comportamientos... ¿Tú a qué hora llegaste?

El joven Cornwell aclaró su garganta y después respondió:

—No tan tarde...

Elroy arqueó una ceja, pero ya no dijo nada... Solo negó con la cabeza y siguió desayunando. Más tarde arreglaría las cosas con el chico... Por lo pronto, solo deseaba terminar sus alimentos para poder seguir con sus actividades.

* * *

_Residencia Andrew, Upper East Side, Manhattan._

—Aún me siento rara... —dijo Candy mientras desayunaban—. Ya me había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca de nosotros —agregó con melancolía, observando el lugar que Albert ocupaba en el comedor.

Stear y Dorothy, se miraron por algunos segundos y luego el joven Cornwell dijo:

—Lo tendremos de vuelta pronto... Cuando menos lo esperes regresará... —Stear tomó la mano de la rubia y luego intentó animarle—. Pon una sonrisa en tu rostro niña... No te olvides de que hoy tienes un día muy ajetreado.

Candy afirmó con su cabeza y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Que Stear le recordara lo que le esperaba ese día, sencillamente le ponía algo nerviosa.

—Tienes que contarnos todo en cuanto llegues —dijo el inventor con emoción—. Robert Hathaway es otro de mis ídolos... —Candy y Dorothy sonrieron y Stear añadió una particular petición...—. Trata de conquistarlo... Digo... Igual y luego lo invitas tú a comer o a cenar...

—Oh Stear —Candy rió sin poder evitarlo—. Haré lo que pueda ¿De acuerdo?

El chico asintió, pero no dejó de decir:

—Eres tan modesta... Candy... ¡Tú conquistas a todos! Estoy seguro de que el Señor Hathaway y los compañeros de Terry no van a ser la excepción.

—Stear tiene razón —dijo Dorothy—. No debes preocuparte, todo va salir bien.

La rubia afirmó con su cabeza y tomó las manos de ambos chicos.

—Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad me siento algo nerviosa... —admitió—. El Señor Hathaway es el jefe de Terry, ni más ni menos... Deseo causar la mejor de las impresiones, y claro, no solo con él, sino también con los demás integrantes de la compañía...

—Para causar la mejor de las impresiones, solo tienes que ser tu misma —le dijo Dorothy.

—Exactamente... Compórtate como siempre lo haces, no cambies nada o todo será un desastre —agregó Stear—. Se honesta como siempre... Candy... El Señor Hathaway y los demás actores, son humanos, no son seres superiores... Además, la gente aquí es más relajada.

Candy sabía que Stear tenía razón, no había motivos para preocuparse, por lo tanto decidió relajar su mente y permitir que las cosas siguieran su curso. Dejó el tema de Robert y siguió hablando sobre Albert y lo raro que le parecía que se hubiera ido.

Stear actuó como si nada y Dorothy por su parte bajó la mirada y se concentró en su comida... Se sentía realmente miserable al pensar en lo que pasó entre ella y el joven magnate.

Los recuerdos de la plática que sostuvieron un día antes, aún estaban frescos en su memoria. Era inevitable no recordar cada una de las palabras dichas y era imposible olvidarse lo que sucedió cuando el rubio se acercó a ella...

La chica sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar y para disimular su estado de ánimo, ofreció un pequeño postre a sus golosos amigos, ellos aceptaron y entonces Dorothy se dirigió a la cocina, sabía que ocupar su mente en otras cosas le ayudaría a olvidar... No sería fácil... Pero ella pondría todo su esfuerzo en poner su mente en blanco y comenzar de nuevo.

* * *

_Mansión Andrew, Chicago_

Albert podía "engañar" a su Tía Abuela o a Archie, pero a George Johnson, no podría embaucarlo jamás. Él hombre, le conocía mejor que nadie... Sabía que su joven patrón necesitaba de su consejo y por eso, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, se sentó a platicar con él.

—Entonces... ¿A mi si me vas contar la verdad? —preguntó el asistente, mientras tomaba el vaso con whisky que Albert le había servido.

—Eres el único con quien deseo hablar y lo sabes... —admitió con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Solo tú me comprendes George...

—Bien... Soy todo oídos —expresó el hombre, quien ya se imaginaba por donde iba la misteriosa conversación.

—No se ni como empezar... —mencionó Albert, respirando hondo.

—Comienza por el inicio, eso siempre resulta —respondió George, haciendo reír al muchacho—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a empezar? —cuestionó el asistente, al tiempo que servía otro whisky y se lo ofrecía a su joven patrón—. ¿Sabes? Yo ya esperaba tu llegada... Aunque claro, debo confesarte que creí que te tardarías por lo menos un par de días más...

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó el rubio sonriendo—. ¿Es qué acaso sabes por que razón estoy de vuelta?

George asintió.

—Te conozco desde que eres un niño, Albert... —mencionó el hombre—. Y por supuesto, ya sabía que cuando te dieras cuenta de que la chica Jones está enamorada de ti, entonces tú saldrías corriendo...

— ¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta antes, George? —preguntó Albert bebiendo de un solo trago su bebida—. ¿Cómo? ¿Es que acaso soy un idiota?

George rió y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No lo eres... Eso nos pasa a todos...

—Debiste advertirme... ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —reclamó infantilmente el muchacho.

—Y yo te pregunto... ¿Cuándo me he metido en esos asuntos? —George negó con la cabeza—. No Albert... Esto es algo que debías vivir. Yo no puedo organizar tus sentimientos.

Un largo silencio se instaló entre ambos, hasta que el asistente se animó a romperlo y le ayudó al joven a completar su confesión:

— ¿Qué paso cuando te diste cuenta? —cuestionó con calma—. ¿Solo tomaste tus cosas y saliste de Manhattan?

Albert negó de inmediato... Los recuerdos del día anterior, sacudieron su mundo nuevamente y entonces suspiró sin poder evitarlo. Al verlo permanecer en silencio, George arqueó la ceja y con sorpresa preguntó:

— ¿Acaso tomaste la otra alternativa?

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Tenías dos alternativas... —dijo George—. La primera, era darte cuenta y huir rápidamente... —el hombre rió—. La segunda... Era descubrir los sentimientos de Dorothy, darte una oportunidad con ella y luego salir huyendo, pues seguramente te sentirías culpable...

—Eres realmente increíble... —dijo Albert, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

Albert recordó la tarde en el estudio de su casa en Manhattan y entonces asintió. George no estaba sorprendido... A sus ojos, Dorothy era una mujer bastante atractiva y siendo tan vulnerable, lo más lógico era que sucediera "algo" entre ella y Albert.

—Solo espero que hayas tomado precauciones... —dijo el hombre con seriedad, mientras Albert le miraba con ojos sorprendidos.

—Un momento... —dijo él negando—. ¿Precauciones? —preguntó sonriendo—. Santo Dios... No... No llegué tan lejos... No te confundas... Solo fueron unos besos... No hubo algo por lo cual tuviera que tomar precauciones... Dorothy no es esa clase de chica —se obligó a decir cuando recordó los virginales e inexpertos labios de la muchacha y lo mucho que le gustó besarlos.

— ¿Y qué harás ahora?

—He venido a poner en orden mis ideas... —confesó el rubio—. Regresaré en algunas semanas, y entonces, sabré que hacer...

— ¿Y qué sucederá si te das cuenta de que la quieres? —cuestionó el fiel asistente, con algo de temor, pues no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Albert.

—Si lo que siento por Dorothy no solo es un enamoramiento, entonces voy a luchar por ella.

— ¿Y tu Tía Abuela?

—Ella tendrá que aguantarse... George, ella no va decidir mi vida amorosa, eso siempre lo he tenido muy claro... —dijo con firmeza—. La mujer que yo elija como compañera será de mi elección... No importa quien sea... Yo no voy a limitarme, no pienso renunciar al amor de mi vida por culpa de la Tía... —Albert se encogió de hombros y dijo—. En fin, ahora mismo no se que quiero... Necesito pensar.

George sabía de sobra que Albert no tenía que pensar nada. El experimentado hombre, era capaz de ver más allá de las palabras de su joven patrón.

Sin duda, Albert estaba enamorado... Y resultaba inútil que se tomara un tiempo para tratar de convencerse de que no estaba perdido por la chica.

Las cosas no se veían nada fáciles... George, estaba plenamente consciente del poder que tenía Elroy Andrew, la vieja sería capaz de todo con tal de que Albert desistiera de amar a una persona que no pertenece a su mismo nivel social. Él lo sabía más que nadie... Pues le fue prohibido acercarse a Rosemary Andrew una vez que sus sentimientos por ella quedaron al descubierto.

Rogaba al cielo por que Albert tuviera un destino diferente.

* * *

_Manhattan_

Asistir a la fiesta que Robert Hathaway organizó, le resultaba tremendamente pesado, sobre todo, porque la invitación del afamado director, había sido por completo inesperada. Robert le visitó el día anterior y le pidió con particular insistencia que asistiera a su pequeña celebración.

Al final y a pesar de la apatía de la que Terry era víctima, no pudo rechazar a su jefe, pues él había sido muy amable al ir hasta su apartamento e invitarlo a él y a Candy. Por si fuera poco, Eleanor le aconsejó a Terry que asistiera al evento, ya que era la oportunidad perfecta para que Candy hiciera su primera aparición... Se trataba de una celebración informal y la chica se iba sentir menos presionada en ser presentada ahí, que estando en una gala.

—Ya estoy lista... —anunció Candy, tomándolo por sorpresa mientras se mostraba ante él—. ¿No te lo esperabas verdad? —preguntó mientras salía de la casa y Terry la observaba con cuidado—. Creíste que tardaría horas en estar lista, pero no fue así... —admitió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Candy portaba un lindo vestido azul, muy acorde a lo que usaban las jóvenes mujeres neoyorkinas... Terry odiaba ese tipo de moda, pues pensaba que era muy poco favorecedora a la figura femenina, para su gusto, se perdía la gracia con esos vestidos lisos, sin embargo, bastó ver uno de esos _ridículos_ vestidos, enfundando la figura de su Señorita Andrew, para que se diera cuenta de que no era del todo malo...

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Candy, observándose e intentando encontrar el "defecto" que según ella, debía tener.

Terry negó con la cabeza y luego tomó la barbilla de Candy para hacer que ella lo mirara.

— ¿Por qué siempre que me quedo observándote, piensas que hay algo malo en ti? —le preguntó Terry con seriedad, Candy no supo que decir, y solo atinó a sonrojarse—. Te ves hermosa... No hay nada de malo en ti... —el actor sonrió nervioso y confesó...—. Observarte me resulta inevitable... Disculpa si te incómodo, pero de verdad no puedo evitar no mirarte cada que apareces frente a mi —Terry la tomó de las manos y luego posó un beso en los labios de la chica—. ¿Nos vamos?

Candy afirmó con la cabeza y dejándose llevar bajó las escaleras del pórtico y subió al auto en compañía de su novio.

—La reunión de Robert será en su casa de la playa, así que espero que disfrutes el viaje... —dijo Terry, encendiendo el auto y poniéndolo en marcha.

— ¿Está muy lejos? —preguntó la rubia, al tiempo que observaba a su novio.

—Mucho más lejos de lo que siempre viajamos... Así que espero que me hagas plática para que el tiempo sea menos... —Candy sonrió ante aquella petición y sin hacer esperar a Terry, comenzó a charlar.

Le habló sobre Albert y lo duro que había sido no verlo en el desayuno, también le habló sobre el regreso de Patty y de lo mucho que le gustaría que fueran a recibirla en la estación...

—Por supuesto, estaremos de vuelta en la noche... Así que no te preocupes, podemos llegar a la estación y encontrar a Stear y Dorothy.

A Candy le pareció la mejor de las ideas y entonces, aprovechó que el auto se detenía para así, darle un beso a la mejilla de su novio.

—Te amo... —le dijo emocionada.

—Yo también... —respondió Terry—. Solo espero que no me digas eso nada mas porque voy a llevarte a ver a la "Gordita" y a su abuelita...

Candy negó con la cabeza y no dudó en propinarle un pellizco.

—Eres... Tan exasperante...

—Y tú tan enojona...

Candy se hizo la ofendida y luego fue el turno de Terry para iniciar una nueva plática. Para que Candy no se molestara más, le contó sobre como conoció a Patty y luego le platicó de como fue que decidió ayudar a la Abuela Martha a entrar a los dormitorios del Colegio San Pablo. Candy tenía una idea de como fue aquel encuentro, lo imaginó varias veces en su mente, pero que Terry le contara sobre ello, sencillamente la llenaba de alegría.

Ambos muchachos se sentían tan a gusto platicando, que al final, el camino hasta la playa, no les parecería tan largo. Lo verdaderamente pesado, vendría cuando llegaran al lugar...

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de que Terry va venir? —preguntó Elena Hathaway, mientras se acercaba a su esposo.

—Claro que si... Él confirmó su asistencia, vendrá con su novia y todo será perfecto...

La Señora Hathaway afirmó y luego dijo:

—Ah si... La novia... —expresó, con cierto recelo en su corazón, pues a sus ojos, Susana Marlowe, era la única "novia" que podía reconocerle a Terry y sería difícil verlo con otra mujer.

—Muero por conocerla... —admitió Robert, con verdaderas ganas de saber como era la musa inspiradora de Terry—. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe... Un actor debe estar enamorado y ser feliz... Solo de esa forma logra tener una verdadera conexión con su trabajo.

—Solo les puedo decir que... —se escuchó la voz de Karen Klyss, mientras insolentemente interrumpía a la pareja de actores—. Candy nada tiene que ver con Susana...

— ¡Karen! ¿Estabas escuchando nuestra plática? —preguntó una molesta Elena.

— ¿Yo? No... ¿Cómo crees? —mencionó Karen sonriéndoles y alejándose.

Elena observó a la muchacha y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Es incorregible...

—Querida... Si intentaras corregirla, dejaría de ser Karen Klyss... —admitió Robert, acercando a su esposa y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la mansión, el auto de Terry se estacionaba con cuidado detrás de uno de los coches ahí presentes.

Terry reconoció uno de los autos, sabía que era de Franz Talbot, su _estúpido_ compañero. El guapo actor rodó los ojos al recordar al odioso rubio... Detestaba la idea de que Candy tuviera que conocer a ese personaje tan nefasto.

—Llegamos... —dijo Candy, en cuanto el auto se detuvo, Terry volteó para verla y luego la tomó de la mano.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —cuestionó al verla con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Nerviosa... —admitió ella con una sonrisa.

Terry acarició el rostro de la muchacha y después le pidió:

—No te pongas nerviosa... Robert es una buena persona y por los demás no te preocupes, no tienes que saludarles si no quieres... —mencionó con aquella rebeldía que le caracterizaba—. No te separes de mi ¿De acuerdo?

—Ni tú de mi... —pidió ella, suplicante.

—Tienes mi palabra de que no lo haré.

Terry bajó del auto y luego lo rodeó para poder ayudar a Candy. Una vez que ambos estuvieron fuera, el actor ofreció su brazo a la rubia y caminaron juntos hasta la entrada de la casa.

El corazón de Candy latía frenético, pues era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una situación así. Sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería, sin embargo, eso no evitaba que se se sintiera algo abrumada... _¿Y si no les caigo bien? _Se preguntó al tiempo que observaba como la puerta de la casa era abierta. Elena Hathaway, era quien les recibía.

—Buenas tardes... —les saludó la mujer, sonriendo—. Por favor pasen... —pidió al tiempo que les daba el acceso a su casa.

Una vez dentro del vestíbulo, Terry presentó a Candy con Elena. La mujer de Robert le dio la mano a la rubia y ésta la estrechó con firmeza. Al ser actriz, Elena daba mucha importancia a la comunicación no verbal y Candy, le dio la mejor de las impresiones, su rostro y la seguridad que le dio al apretar su mano, le mostraron que era honesta y distaba mucho de lo que le había dicho Susana.

Robert por su parte, se acercó a ellos de inmediato, para buscar ser presentado también.

—Candy... —le dijo el Director con una sonrisa—. No sabes cuanto gusto me da conocerte... —Robert tomó la mano de la rubia y posó un beso en su dorso—. Bienvenida, mi casa es tu casa... —agregó observándola a los ojos.

—Muchas gracias —respondió la joven, con timidez.

—Por favor, acompáñenme al jardín —dijo Robert dijo guiándolos hacia afuera.

— ¿Desean algo de beber? —preguntó Elena, antes de que se marcharan.

—Una soda está bien —le dijo Terry y Candy lo imitó...

—Lo mismo por favor...

—Enseguida se las llevo, por favor acompañen a mi esposo.

Apenas pusieron un pie en el jardín, Candy y Terry fueron el blanco de todas las miradas... Terry, sabía muy bien como esquivarlas, pero Candy no, ella se sentía muy rara al respecto, aún así no se dejó amedrentar, le sonreía amigablemente a todo aquel que le dirigía una mirada y eso, definitivamente le ayudó, pues lo ultimo que esperaban era que la "La Novia de Terruce" fuera amable, pues Terry no era amable con nadie.

—Tomen asiento, por favor... —les dijo Robert, enseguida les traigo sus bebidas.

Una vez que Robert se marchó, entonces apareció Karen Klyss.

— ¡Candy! —exclamó Karen, al ver a la rubia—. ¡Qué gusto me da volver a verte! —la actriz besó ambas mejillas de la rubia y luego admitió—. Te ves hermosa...

—Oh Karen, gracias... También me da mucho gusto verte —le dijo la rubia.

Terry, notó la figura de Franz Talbot, apareciendo justo frente a sus ojos, el odioso rubio prácticamente corría para acercarse a ellos.

_Maldito idiota_... expresó Terry en su interior, al verlo sonreír y acercarse a Candy, sin siquiera esperar a que él los presentara.

—Franz Talbot... Señorita... —dijo ofreciendo su mano a la rubia, que con una sonrisa le ofrecía la suya

—Candice Andrew... —respondió Candy, pensando en que el joven era muy amable.

—Soy amigo de Terruce y realmente es un placer conocerle Candice... —mencionó el rubio, haciendo que Terry se llenara de un inmenso coraje... _Amigo_… Pensó con molestia... _Yo no tengo amigos como tú, maldito degenerado._..—. No veía la hora en que Terruce nos presentara —agregó, observando profundamente a la rubia muchacha, pensando en sus adentros, que era mucho más bella de lo que había imaginado.

—Me da gusto conocerle también —Candy buscó volver a estar cerca de Terry y él a su vez, entendió lo que ella deseaba, posó su mano en la cintura de Candy y la acercó hasta él.

—Vamos... —dijo Karen—. Dejemos que vayan a tomar su lugar—. añadió mientras Franz asentía y la tomaba de la mano.

—Por supuesto, pasen por favor, los veremos en un rato —advirtió antes de sonreírle a Candy y marcharse junto a Karen.

Una vez que estuvieron lejos, Candy sonrió y Terry también, pero él lo hizo más a fuerza que de ganas.

—Karen es justo como la recuerdo y él joven... Es muy agradable... Me da mucho gusto conocer a tus amigos...

—Franz no es mi amigo —dijo Terry con honestidad, Candy frunció el ceño y entonces el actor advirtió—. Ponle mucha atención... Porque no es una persona en la que puedas confiar... No hables con él, por favor...

Terry apretó la mano de Candy y ella entendió... Si le hacía esa advertencia era por algo, así que apretó su mano también.

Robert apareció con una refrescante bebida y luego ambos muchachos se relajaron, sabían que aquello, era apenas el inicio de la aventura así que decidieron no preocuparse, permanecerían juntos y nada malo sucedería.

* * *

No se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta del amor que existía entre Candy y Terry. A pesar de ser una pareja discreta, sus miradas y la forma en la que sonreían, eran motivo suficiente para que los ahí presentes, se llenaran de sorpresa y en el peor de los casos, de envidia pura.

Después de comer y pasar un rato al lado de los anfitriones, Terry tenía pensado pasear por la playa con Candy, pero al final, Robert echó por tierra aquellos deseos. El director, insistió en llevar a cabo una pequeña reunión junto a él y algunos personajes a los que debían prestar su atención. Dichos hombres eran patrocinadores sumamente importantes.

_No te preocupes Terry... Voy estar bien... Ve con ellos_

Eso le dijo Candy antes de que él se marchara al estudio junto a Robert. Terry la dejó al lado de Elena y creyó que con eso bastaba para que estuviera acompañada, incluso la misma Candy, así lo creyó, sin embargo después de un rato, Elena tuvo que atender a un par de invitados y Candy terminó por quedarse sola y por ello, decidió acercarse a la terraza que yacía a unos cuantos metros.

Mientras caminaba, la rubia muchacha, pudo percatarse de algunas miradas, la mayoría de los ojos que le observaban eran femeninos, algunos con asombro y otros con molestia, pues apenas podían creer que Terry Grandchester hubiera llegado con ella. Candy escuchó cuchicheos aquí y allá, pero no les tomó importancia. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al barandal, desde donde se podía ver la majestuosidad de la playa.

Franz estuvo observándola todo ese tiempo y al ver que se encontraba sola, no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse a ella.

—Por lo visto, Terry ha tenido que atender a los altos mandos... ¿Verdad? —cuestionó el rubio, extendiendo un vaso con ponche y ofreciéndoselo a Candy, ella tomó el vaso y esbozó una sonrisa—. —Es ponche de arándanos... —mencionó el joven al ver que la rubia observaba lo que el vaso contenía—. ¿Puedo acompañarle por un momento, Candice?

La advertencia de Terry sobre Franz, resonó en los oídos de la rubia, pero a pesar de ello, dejó que el chico permaneciera junto a ella... ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Sería demasiado descortés darle una respuesta negativa.

—Claro que si, es usted muy amable, Señor Talbot —dijo Candy bebiendo un poco de ponche.

—Es un gusto complacerla Candice... Así que tenga la confianza de pedirme lo que sea... —Franz la miró a los ojos y agregó—. Estoy para servirle...

La rubia sonrió con timidez, pues no estaba muy acostumbrada a las atenciones que provenían de extraños, el joven Talbot era educado, pero aún así le incomodaba un poco sentirse atendida por él.

—La vista desde este lado es grandiosa... ¿No le parece?

—Si... Es realmente bella... —Candy observó a varios de los invitados listos para zambullirse en el agua.

— ¿No ha traído su traje de baño? —preguntó Franz con naturalidad, al darse cuenta de que Candy veía a los que se habían animado a entrar al agua.

—No... ¿Y usted?

—Yo tampoco... Por eso estoy aquí... Aburriéndome... —admitió mientras Candy le sonreía.

Franz la observó de nuevo y entonces sintió un pinchazo en el corazón... Se suponía que estaba ahí para seducirla o por lo menos para coquetear con ella... Sin embargo estaba siendo _malditamente _incapaz... Eran sus ojos, su sonrisa... Era toda ella...

El rubio actor se quedó sin opciones, entre más intentaba acercarse, más fallaba en su intento de darle una lección a su _odioso_ rival. Candy no era del tipo de chica con la que le gustaba jugar... Le atraía, obviamente, pero algo en ella, le obligó a comportarse y no dejar que su comportamiento negativo se manifestara.

Cuando Terry salió de la reunión y regresó al jardín, esperaba encontrarse a Candy justo donde la dejó, sin embargo no fue así, y la encontró precisamente donde no deseaba encontrarla...

— ¡Terry! —le llamó ella con alegría, mientras se acercaba a él y lo tomaba de la mano—. ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión?

—Bien... —respondió observando fijamente a Franz, quien al sentir que Terry lo fulminaba con la mirada, buscó retirarse.

—Fue un gusto acompañarla Candice... —le dijo el joven, mientras hacía una venia—. Aprovecharé que estoy aquí, para caminar por la playa un rato... Espero tener el privilegio de saludarla otro día —expresó extendiendo para que Candy la tomara—. Nos veremos mañana Grandchester...

—Hasta luego, Señor Talbot... Que le vaya bien... —dijo Candy.

Terry por su parte, no le dirigió ni una sola palabra a su compañero, simple y sencillamente lo vio marcharse.

—Vayamos a despedirnos... —dijo el actor sin mirar a Candy—. Tendremos que partir ahora si es que quieres llegar a la estación y recibir a Patricia...

La forma en la que le habló, hizo que Candy se sorprendiera... Intentó mirarlo, pero él no se lo permitió, así que no le quedó más remedio que tomar la mano que le extendía y dirigirse junto a él, hasta donde estaban los anfitriones.

* * *

_Manhattan_

_Terry... ¿Estás enojado?_

Le preguntó Candy, en cuanto salieron de la mansión de Robert y subieron al auto. La respuesta de él, fue escueta y determinante:

_No... Candy... No estoy enojado..._

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Terry se dedicó a conducir y Candy a pensar en como hacer para que su novio se contentara. El joven le dijo que no estaba enojado, pero era evidente que si...

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Candy, cuando llegaron a la estación.

—Falta media hora para las siete...

—El tren llega hasta las ocho y media... —dijo Candy y con temor agregó—. Podemos ir a caminar por un rato ¿No te gustaría?

Terry no respondió, salió del auto y luego cerró su puerta, Candy abrió la suya y la cerró también.

— ¿A dónde podemos ir? —preguntó ella.

—No hay muchos lugares por aquí...

—Vayamos a una cafetería... —pidió la rubia.

Terry afirmó con la cabeza y luego comenzó a caminar.

—A dos cuadras hay una... —anunció mientras Candy lo seguía.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el castaño no la tomó de la mano y caminó como si ella no estuviera con él... ante tal acción, Candy no pudo evitar sentir una enorme impotencia dentro de su pecho. Tenía ganas de regresar a casa y echarse a llorar... Pero por otro lado, también deseaba quedarse y hacerle frente a su berrinchudo novio ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? Odiaba que él se comportara de esa forma.

Una vez que llegaron a la cafetería. Terry se detuvo en la puerta y le dio el paso a Candy.

—Bienvenidos... —les dijo una regordeta y amable mujer—. Tomen asiento, por favor, en seguida les paso la carta.

Candy eligió una de las mesas del rincón y Terry no hizo más que seguirla y sentarse en una de las sillas.

La mujer de mediana edad rápidamente les llevó la carta y permaneció ahí para tomarles la orden. Después de algunos minutos, la señora inquirió:

— ¿Qué pedirán?

—Para mi, un té de limón... —dijo Terry, secamente.

— ¿Solo té? —preguntó la incrédula mujer.

Terry afirmó con la cabeza.

—Tenemos excelentes postres que van bien con el té.

—No me apetece nada dulce ni empalagoso en estos momentos —dijo Terry mientras observaba severamente a Candy—. Pero gracias... —agregó sonriéndole a la mujer.

— ¿Usted Señorita? —preguntó a Candy.

—Yo deseo una taza de chocolate y un trozo de pastel de vainilla —Candy sonrió—. Amo el dulce y odio la amargura en las cosas —admitió observando a Terry.

La mujer rió sin poder evitarlo y luego dijo:

—De acuerdo... La orden estará lista en unos minutos... Ahora regreso...

Los ojos de Terry brillaban con furia, pero Candy no se dejó dejó derrotar, le sostuvo la mirada y luego, tomó la mano del castaño y la apretó suavemente con la suya.

—Lo lamento... —dijo Candy con honestidad—. Se que no deseabas que hablara con el Señor Talbot... Pero me fue inevitable no hacerlo...

Terry no renunció a la caricia que ella le regalaba y aunque estaba furioso, dejó que la chica lo reconfortara.

—Inevitable... —Terry sonrió sarcástico y preguntó—. ¿Te puso una pistola en la cabeza para que lo hicieras?

—No... No lo hizo... —Candy suspiró pesadamente—. Lamento haberte molestado... Yo estaba en la terraza cuando él llegó a saludarme... —la rubia bajó la mirada—. Tú sabes que no me gusta portarme mal con los demás...

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos. Candy observó la calle y. Terry la observó a ella. Aquella última declaración de la chica, hizo que Terry se tranquilizara. En ocasiones, se le olvidaba que Candy no era como él, y que ella, era amigable por naturaleza.

La orden llegó casi de inmediato, Candy recibió con una sonrisa el pastel y Terry por su parte, tomó el té que la mujer puso frente a sus ojos.

Mientras estuvieron ahí, no dijeron nada más, fue hasta que salieron de la cafetería cuando Terry tomó la mano de la rubia y la detuvo para que caminara hacía otra dirección.

—Falta una hora y media... —le dijo Terry—. Hay una galería muy cerca de aquí... ¿Te gustaría conocerla?

— ¿Ya no estás molesto conmigo? —preguntó la rubia.

—No...

Candy se conformó con aquella respuesta y luego caminó hacia donde Terry la dirigía. No estaba muy segura de como fue que llegaron ahí, pues no memorizó el camino, solo se dejó llevar por su novio.

—Es aquí... —dijo Terry, deteniendo sus pasos y observando la fachada.

— ¿Dónde está la galería? —preguntó Candy confundida.

—Ahora la verás... —Terry tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

—No entiendo... —expresó la muchacha, observando el interior del lugar.

—Entra... —le dijo Terry.

—Pero...

—Entra Candice...

Aquellas dos palabras hicieron que ella obedeciera y entró al lugar.

—Esto no es una galería... —expresó la joven rubia cuando entraron al pequeño apartamento.

—No del todo... —Terry sonrió y ella lo miró enojada—. Pero si tengo algunas pinturas aquí... —señaló un montón de cuadros que lucían cuidadosamente envueltos.

— ¿Dónde estamos Terry? ¿Es tuyo este lugar?

—Si... Es mío...

Candy observó el modesto apartamento y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia Terry.

— ¿Lo compraste?

El actor sonrió melancólico y luego negó.

—Me lo regaló mi madre... —Terry observó a su novia y dijo—. Este es el departamento donde ella y yo vivimos... —confesó—. Antes de de que el Duque apareciera y me llevara con él. Es la primera propiedad que ella adquirió y hace tiempo me entregó las llaves... Me quedé aquí cuando regresé a Broadway y no tenía donde vivir...

—Es un bello lugar... Y... Está muy bien cuidado... —aceptó ella, sintiendo una punzada en su estómago _¿Por qué ese lugar tan secreto estaba tan impecablemente aseado?_

—Pago para que lo mantengan limpio... Según mis cálculos, ayer fue el día del aseo—respondió esclareciendo las dudas de su novia—. ¿Sabes? Pretendía traerte aquí otro día... Pero bueno... Ese día ha sido hoy... Así que aquí estamos.

— ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

El castaño se acercó lentamente a ella y dijo:

—Estamos aquí, para reconciliarnos... —admitió tomando por la cintura a la rubia—. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que tuvimos nuestra primera pelea como novios?

Candy afirmó con su cabeza, pero dijo:

— ¿No nos habíamos reconciliado ya? —preguntó ella, divertida.

Terry negó y acarició el rostro de la rubia.

—Perdóname Pecosa... —expresó con arrepentimiento, mientras miraba los llorosos ojos de Candy—. Siento mucho haberme comportado así...

—La verdad es que yo no te di motivos para que te enojaras de esa forma... —Candy se alejó de él y dijo—. Solo fui amable con alguien que fue amable conmigo... No es como si yo me hubiera comportado de forma poco honorable...

—Lo sé...

Candy negó con la cabeza y luego señaló a Terry con el dedo.

—No es verdad... No lo sabes... Te comportaste como un niño caprichoso.

Terry se acercó de nuevo a ella y otra vez la tomó de la cintura.

—Perdóname... —murmuró, derritiendo el corazón de Candy.

—No me gusta que me pidas perdón —dijo ella.

—Necesito hacerlo... Candy... Yo... Necesito que me digas que no estas molesta conmigo.

—No me gusta que nos enojemos —mencionó ella, llevando sus manos hasta el rostro del muchacho—. Terry... Yo... Te amo tanto... Jamás haría algo para lastimarte.

—Lo sé... Y por ello quiero que disculpes mi celoso comportamiento... ¿Me perdonas? — insistió Terry.

—Si te hace feliz escucharlo... Entonces te digo que si... Si te perdono...

Él la enredó en un abrazo y ella hizo lo mismo... Permanecieron asi, hasta que Candy rompió el silencio.

— ¿Me trajiste aquí para eso? —cuestionó Candy con una sonrisa.

—Mas o menos...

—Estás loco... ¿Lo sabías?

—No puedo reconciliarme contigo en la calle... —Terry dejó de abrazarla, para observarla a los ojos—. Los besos de reconciliación, no son aptos para todo publico... —dijo acercándose los temblorosos labios de la rubia—. Terminaríamos en la cárcel, si llegan a ver que hago esto contigo... —añadió tomando posesión de la boca de Candy, ahogándola en un apasionado beso.

Candy no sabía si era la mezcla de sentimientos de la que eran víctimas pero aquel beso, había resultado ser el más delicioso y delirante que Terry le había regalado, esperaba que nunca terminara, cuando él culminó con aquella entrega, ella lo obligó a continuar. La rubia se aferró al cuello de Terry y éste no tardó en elevarla, para poder tenerla cerca de él.

Sin romper el beso, Terry la tomó en brazos y sin pensarlo más la llevó hasta la habitación más cercana, recostó a Candy sobre la cama y siguió besándola como si no hubiera un mañana... Lentamente subió el vestido de ella y sin pedir permiso lo retiró del cuerpo de la chica, para colocarlo sobre una silla.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer? —preguntó la rubia con desespero.

— ¿Confías en mi?

—Si... Pero... Tú dijiste que iríamos despacio...

Terry rió divertido y le dijo:

—Niña... Estamos yendo despacio... —él observó a la chica y luego sonrió ampliamente al verla con su ropa interior—. Bonito conjunto... —declaró mientras ella respondía:

— ¿Por qué me has quitado el vestido? —cuestionó con timidez.

—Porque no quiero que se arrugue y entonces todos descubran que estuvimos... —Terry se detuvo y añadió...—. Tú ya sabes...

Candy frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más, y dejó que Terry se adueñara de sus labios otra vez.

— ¿Confías en mi Candy? —cuestionó de nuevo Terry.

—Si... si confió en ti...

Candy lo miró a los ojos y entonces permitió que el castaño metiera la mano dentro de su ropa interior y acariciara su femineidad.

— ¡Terry! —exclamó ella con espanto al sentir el primer toque del muchacho.

—Shhh... Vamos ... No digas nada Candy… Solo disfrútalo…

—Pero... —Candy gimió fuertemente al notar que la mano de Terry, acariciaba con gentileza aquella parte de su anatomía. Ella jamás sintió algo como eso y aunque estaba insegura al respecto, no pudo detener al _impertinente _actor_._

Terry sonrió complacido al oírla, esa era la primera vez que escuchaba un verdadero gemido de placer por parte de la rubia.

— ¿No te gusta? —preguntó él, sin dejar de frotar con sus dedos la suavidad del sexo de Candy.

—Si... Si me gusta... —respondió ella, moviéndose lentamente sobre la mano del castaño—. Pero...

— ¿Pero qué? —preguntó Terry.

— ¿Y tú?

Terry rió y luego observó a la chica.

— ¿Hasta en este momento piensas en mi bienestar? —preguntó malicioso, frotando con más rapidez—. Cielos... Candy... ¿Que se supone que vas hacer por mi? —preguntó al tiempo que ella gemía de nuevo.

—Lo que tú quieras... —contestó con determinación—. Terry haré lo que me pidas...

—Ahora mismo, solo quiero escucharte disfrutar... —murmuró él extasiado—. Quiero que pruebes un poco de lo que vas a sentir después conmigo... Cuando me tengas dentro... —añadió Terry, mientras la rubia pintaba de rojo sus mejillas—. ¿Entiendes Candy? Quiero enseñarte lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti... No te preocupes por mi... No ahora...

La joven rubia dio una respuesta afirmativa y presa del placer que estaba sintiendo, declaró:

—Aquí... —le dijo Candy convencida, colocando su mano sobre la de él, para ayudarlo en su labor.—. Justamente aquí... —gimió sin reparos—. Tócame aquí... —pidió dejándose llevar por la sensación que los dedos de Terry le producían.

Lo amaba tanto...

Candy dejó su inocencia a un lado y se abandonó ante la delicia de las caricias de su novio, sabía que eso "estaba mal" pues si su familia se diera cuenta, terminarían por repudiarla, sin embargo no se dejó consumir por las dudas y disfrutó del momento.

—Te amo Candy... —le dijo Terry, al sentir que ella estaba cerca de liberarse—, Te amo tanto... —murmuró antes hablarle al oído y murmurarle una ardiente confesión, misma que llevó a Candy al borde de la locura.

—Terry... Por favor... —balbuceó ella intentando llegar a donde nunca había llegado—. Terry... —murmuró una y otra vez, hasta que al final, un desconocido cosquilleo le recorrió de pies a cabeza, provocando que un último y prolongado gemido saliera de su boca.

El primer orgasmo de su existencia por fin había llegado y tal y como ella siempre lo deseó, Terry Grandchester era el culpable.

—Te amo... —respondió Candy, sonriendo y besando los labios del hombre que emocionado la miraba—. Te amo mas que a mi vida Terry...

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Un capítulo mas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, antes de pasar a los agradecimientos, les recuerdo que la vez pasada publiqué dos capítulos: 18 y 19. Les digo esto, porque hay quienes no tienen cuenta en FF y no reciben alertas, me temo que algunas solo leyeron el capítulo 19, en caso se que sea así, pasen al 18, para que le entiendan un poco más :)_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por su apoyo: **Becky70, Sabrina Weasley, Skarlett Northman, Ana Maria, Darling Eveling, Dulce Lu y Maquig** a todas les mandé un mensaje privado en su momento, espero lo hayan recibido :) Me gustó interactuar con ustedes, quiero deciorles que siempre que tengan dudas, pueden escribirme, ya saben, con toda confianza._

_Igual va para quienes no tienen cuenta, pregúnteme, pues aunque no les puedo mandar mensaje privado, les respondo por aquí:_

_**Mirna**: Gracias por leer y espero que sigas acompañándome ¡Saludos!_

_**Iris Adriana**: ¿Cómo ves Iris? Asi alivian su tensión los rebeldes, jaja, saludos y gracias por leer._

_**Invitada**: "La acción" viene pronto, hoy avanzaron más ¿No te lo parece? Gracias por leer, te mando un saludo._

_**Liz Carter:** Envidia de la buena, Candy tiene demasiada suerte, la batalla, pues mejor que leas lo que viene, como viste el sufrimiento que vivan, solo va depender de ellos, jaja... ¡Saludos!_

_**Tere**: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, esta vez traté de no abandonarlas tanto jeje... ¡Besos!_

_**GadamiGrandchester**: Susana nos hace querer vomitar bilis, te entiendo, esta vez no quise ni invitarla a la fiesta como puedes ver, jaja, Gracias por leer amiga :)_

_**Brenda**: Yo también quiero vivir ahí ¡De verdad que si! Jaja, esa Candy es una suertuda, gracias por leer Brenda._

_**Estrella**: Siempre es un gusto leerte, gracias por releer el fic, seguro que pronto llegas a este capítulo._

_¡Nos leemos pronto chicas!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO" **

Capítulo 13

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Manhattan, Nueva York, agosto de 1919_

_Estás jugando con fuego, Terruce..._

Le advirtió la voz de su conciencia, llamándole la atención y poniéndolo en alerta.

_¿Qué no decías que ibas a tocar a Candy, hasta que se convirtiera en tu esposa?_

Le recordó la entrometida voz, mientras Terry fruncía el ceño y se miraba en el espejo.

—Sí... Tienes razón... —respondió el joven, sintiéndose algo apenado—. Estoy jugando con fuego y eso es muy peligroso... —aceptó conforme arreglaba un poco su cabello—. Sin embargo, a pesar de que estoy consciente del peligro, no puedo mantener mis manos quietas... —Terry sonrió y luego echó un ultimo vistazo a su imagen—. Como sea, no voy a tomar a Candy antes de tiempo... No, no lo haré... —dijo completamente convencido, dejando de lado los consejos de la voz interna, que intentaba persuadirlo—. Candy se convertirá en mi esposa y mantendré a salvo su virtud, hasta que eso suceda... —declaró con seguridad, espantando las dudas que su conciencia, le estaba plantando en la cabeza.

El joven actor respiró hondo y luego exhaló para expulsar el aire contenido. Salió del pequeño cuarto de baño, y se dirigió hacia la habitación, donde Candy lo esperaba.

Con toda sinceridad, moría por ver a la rubia de nuevo... Deseaba platicar con ella y confirmar que seguía contenta con lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos.

Al notar que el guapo joven Grandchester, ingresaba de nuevo al pequeño cuarto, Candy esbozó una sonrisa, pero luego, al encontrarse con los bellos y ardientes ojos azul zafiro del muchacho, bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos, concentrándose de nuevo, para ocultar la pena que sentía.

Terry la miró con atención y después se acercó a ella para hablarle:

—Te noto algo seria... —mencionó con sutileza, al ver que Candy se mostraba un tanto avergonzada—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí... Sí estoy bien... —la rubia dejó libre un suspiro y luego observó a su novio—. ¿Tú cómo estás? —le preguntó con timidez.

—Candy... Candy... ¿Sigues preocupándote por mi? —cuestionó Terry, mientras la rubia afirmaba con la cabeza—. Oh Candy... No te preocupes más... Te dije que yo lo arreglaba y así lo hice... Me las he arreglado... Me siento muy bien, Pecosa...

La muchacha sonrió y luego se sintió más tranquila. Ella sabía perfectamente que los chicos, se valían de un método para calmar sus deseos, no tenía idea de como funcionaba, pero sí sabía que ellos "hacían algo" para sentirse aliviados.

— ¿Te arrepientes de lo que sucedió hace un rato? —preguntó Terry, al tiempo que Candy negaba.

—Para mi, fue algo único y hermoso... Por supuesto que no me arrepiento —admitió ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Jamás sentí algo como eso y obviamente me gustó... Pero...

— ¿Pero?

—Pero no puedo evitar sentir algo de vergüenza...

Terry sonrió y luego acortó la distancia que había ente ellos. Una vez que estuvo frente a Candy, la tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a levantar la mirada.

—Es normal que te sientas así... A lo largo de nuestras vidas, nos han enseñado a pensar que el placer es algo sucio y prohibido... Nos dicen que es un pecado disfrutar de nuestro cuerpo... —declaró Terry, observando los ojos verdes de su novia—. Sin embargo, no hay nada de malo en eso... O es que... ¿Acaso te ofendí con lo que hice?

—No... Por supuesto que no me ofendiste... —Candy se mordió un labio con nerviosismo y movió su cabeza negando aquella suposición—. ¿Sabes? Jamás creí que sentiría eso que sentí, cuando me tocaste... —declaró sonriendo—. Me gustó mucho...

—Me alegra saberlo... —respondió Terry, bajando su mano y encontrándose con la mano de la chica—. Esa era mi intención... Deseaba hacerte sentir bien, sin tomar riesgos... ¿Me entiendes?—el actor buscó la mirada de su novia y agregó...—. Te amo Candy y solo quiero hacerte feliz.

—Te amo también... —dijo Candy enredándolo en un abrazo—. Y me alegra mucho estar descubriendo todo esto contigo... —confesó con timidez—. Sé que hay todo un mundo más allá de esto que hemos hecho y también sé que es algo que la sociedad nos echaría en cara si nos descubrieran... Pero nadie tiene por qué enterarse ¿Verdad?... —mencionó posando sus manos en el cuello de Terry—. Éste va ser nuestro secreto... Una cosa que solo tú y yo sabremos... Podemos venir aquí cada que queramos ¿No crees? Nadie sabe de este lugar.

El actor observó a su chica y luego sonrió con auténtica diversión.

—Santo Dios... ¡Estoy creando a un monstruo! —exclamó al ver que la rubia se revelaba en contra de lo establecido.

—Bueno es solo una idea... Si tú no quieres, pues no lo hacemos... —dijo ella, para pinchar el orgullo del engreído muchacho.

—Ya lo dijiste, y ahora me lo cumples... —respondió Terry con rapidez, haciendo reír a Candy—. Por supuesto que acepto tu indecorosa propuesta... Tarzán Perversa...

Candy rió ante aquella declaración, pero eso no impidió que le propinara un buen pellizco a su insolente novio. Terry, en cambio correspondió con una sonrisa y después, posó la palma de su mano, sobre el rostro de la chica.

El actor se permitió adorar aquella dulce cara por algunos segundos y luego de saciar su vista, quiso saber:

—Oye Candy... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —cuestionó el joven Grandchester.

—Claro... Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

—Dime una cosa... —mencionó aclarando su garganta—. ¿De verdad pensabas convertirte en una monja? —preguntó Terry, sintiéndose muy curioso al respecto, porque aún no podía concebir que una joven tan bella y apasionada, tuviera esa idea tan loca—. ¿Planeabas pasar toda tu vida encerrada en un convento?

Candy respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero... ¿Por qué? —cuestionó el muchacho.

Candy se sonrojó ante aquella pregunta y luego, armándose de valor declaró:

—Porque tú no estabas conmigo... —dijo, con honestidad—. Ya lo sabes Terry, tú y solo tú, eres el dueño de mi corazón... —ella tomó las manos del castaño y agregó—. En aquellos días, tú eras un hombre prohibido para mi ¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó con cierta tristeza—. Al verme sola, decidí llevar mi vida hacia otro rumbo... Uno donde no existiera el amor entre hombres y mujeres, un lugar donde estuviera a salvo, pues si yo no podía estar contigo, entonces no deseaba estar con nadie.

El corazón del muchacho latió con inmensa alegría y sin pensarlo por más tiempo, abrazó fuertemente a Candy. Por largos minutos se quedó aferrado a ella, intentando aliviar todo el dolor que ambos sintieron, los años que estuvieron separados. Y siendo sinceros, Terry aún no podía creer que Candy lo amara, exactamente con la misma pasión, que él lo hacía… Todo era perfecto... Y aquella perfección, lo asustaba. Pues nunca en su vida fue tan feliz.

Después de aquel momento de confesiones y de muestras de auténtico amor, la pareja dio paso a su siguiente aventura. Ambos jóvenes, salieron de aquel pequeño y secreto apartamento, para ir a la estación de trenes en busca de las amigas que venían.

Patricia y su abuela Martha, llegaron con media hora de atraso a Manhattan, pero aquello no impidió que fueran recibidas con el mejor de los ánimos.

A petición de la Abuela Martha, Patty bajó primero del tren, la ancianita, le hizo ver que ella necesitaba estirarse un momento antes de aventurarse a caminar, e invitó a su nieta a que se adelantara. La muchacha no se hizo del rogar y corrió para encontrarse con sus amigos, que ya la esperaban en la plataforma. Mientras ella se reencontraba con Stear, Candy y Terry se ofrecieron ayudar a la abuela.

Al ver que Terry se acercaba a ella para ayudarle a bajar, Martha O'Brien sonrió con alegría y una vez que estuvo sobre la plataforma, se acercó más a Terry y lo abrazó con entusiasmo.

—Mi niño... Que grande y que guapo estás... — le dijo con emoción.

Candy se sintió muy divertida al respecto, pues la Abuela Martha pellizcaba las mejillas de Terry como si él fuera un chiquillo.

Segundos después cuando Martha notó que Candy estaba cerca, se apresuró para llegar hasta donde estaba y al verla luciendo tan hermosa, se echó a llorar con emoción.

—Cuando Patty me dijo que finalmente estabas con Terry... Yo lloré de alegría... —admitió limpiando sus lágrimas—. Perdona que vuelva hacerlo ahora, pero es que me causa mucha emoción... Candy, mi niña... ¡Que gusto me da verlos felices! ¡Y que gusto me da verte a ti! Mira nada más ¡Estás más bella que nunca!

Candy no pudo evitar que las lágrimas le invadieran, así que abrazó a la abuela y lloró junto a ella.

Al terminar con los saludos, sorpresivamente, Terry propuso invitarlos a todos a cenar. Él no era el más sociable de los hombres, pero en ese instante se sentía tan contento, que no le costó ningún trabajo lanzar aquella propuesta. Candy y la Abuela Martha, fueron las primeras en mostrarse entusiasmadas con la idea, una vez que ellas dijeron "Sí" fue suficiente para que todos salieran de la estación y se dirigieran al restaurante que Candy y Terry visitaron en su primera cita.

Una deliciosa cena y una grandiosa convivencia les esperaban.

* * *

_Residencia Andrew, Upper East Side_

A la Señorita O'Brien, le resultó un tanto preocupante, el hecho de hospedarse en la residencia de los Andrew, pues que no estuviera presente el patriarca de la familia, era un poco incómodo para ella, pero al final, Patty tuvo que olvidarse del protocolo y dedicarse a disfrutar de su estadía en la casa, pues no le quedaba otra opción.

Candy, le dijo que aunque Albert no estuviera con ellos, nada había cambiado, y que aún seguía en pie que ella y su abuela se hospedaran en la residencia.

La joven O'Brien comprendía la situación, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto temor por la vieja Tía Abuela Elroy. La mujer era demasiado estricta al respecto y por nada del mundo deseaba molestarla... Durante su estadía en Illinois, siempre estaba vigilándolos a ella y a Stear… Acaso… ¿Le agradaría la idea de que estuvieran juntos, sin supervisión de un Andrew?

—No hay nada que temer... —dijo Candy, ayudándola a colocar su ropa en el armario—. Vamos Patty, siéntete libre de vivir en nuestra casa... La Tía Abuela no dirá nada.

—Gracias por tu hospitalidad Candy... Te prometo no preocuparme más —expresó Patty dibujando una tímida sonrisa en su rostro—. Pero dime... ¿Por qué razón Albert se fue tan pronto?

Candy se encogió de hombros y contestó:

—Al parecer, se presentaron algunos imprevistos en Chicago... Y bueno... Ya lo conoces... Se fue sin dar muchas explicaciones —Candy dejó libre un pesado suspiro—. Él me dijo que regresaría en un par de semanas —la rubia sonrió con tristeza y luego se aventuró a declarar—. Me agradaba que estuviera aquí, porque claro, lo quiero mucho, ya lo sabes… Pero también me gustaba que fuera una compañía para Dorothy...

Patty abrió mucho los ojos y luego indagó:

— ¿Albert y Dorothy? Quieres decir que ellos...

—Ellos se llevaban muy bien y se acompañaban... —mencionó Candy con naturalidad—. Ahora Dorothy, estará más tiempo sola...

Patty sonrió traviesa, pensando en la pareja de jóvenes... Dorothy era una chica muy bella, Albert era un hombre muy guapo y ambos estaban solteros… Para Patty, no era difícil imaginar el resultado de dicha formula. Sin embargo, no quiso hacer ni un solo comentario al respecto, pues era obvio que Candy no pensaba que estuviera sucediendo algo entre ellos. Cómo siempre, ella estaba en "otro mundo" _Grandchesterlandia_… Pensó en sus adentros, recordando a Stear. Obviamente la rubia no se percataba de muchas cosas.

Después de terminar de ayudar a Patty, Candy se dispuso a salir de la habitación:

—Me voy, debo dejarte descansar amiga... Iré a mi cuarto y de paso, veré si se le ofrece algo a tu abuela ¿De acuerdo?

—Si, Candy... Gracias... —Patty se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo—. Me da un enorme gusto estar con ustedes... Mañana nos veremos y platicaremos sobre tu primera fiesta con la gente de Broadway ¡Dios Candy! ¡Tienes que contármelo todo! Quiero saber como te ha ido con tu Caballero Inglés ¡Muero por saber los detalles!

_¿Detalles?... _Se preguntó Candy… _Oh no Patty… No creo que esos se puedan contar…_ Dijo para sí misma.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y luego de desearle buenas noches a su amiga, salió de la habitación, dejando a Patty a solas para que descansara.

Patty por su parte, no quería descansar y como no tenía sueño, salió del cuarto y se dirigió escaleras abajo, en busca de su novio, quien había dicho que estaría leyendo en la estancia.

—Hola... —dijo Stear al ver que Patty ingresaba en al salón.

—Hola de nuevo... —respondió ella con una sonrisa, tomando asiento justo frente al muchacho.

—Ya es muy tarde... —mencionó Stear, al ver que el imponente reloj de la estancia, marcaba las once y media de la noche—. ¿Tienes problemas para dormir?

Patty sonrió y luego se sentó en el sofá.

—Si... Creo que dormí mucho en el tren... Y también pienso que cené demasiado... —Patty rió y después dijo—. No se como Candy y tú, tuvieron estómago para comerse dos postres...

—Candy y yo podríamos comer cientos de pastelillos... —admitió el inventor—. Pero hoy no era el día de demostrarlo, ya sabes... Terry y tú podrían asustarse y terminar huyendo de nosotros—agregó con diversión, haciendo reír a Patty.

—Yo estoy horriblemente llena... Me quedaré un rato más aquí, haciéndote compañía ¿Te agrada la idea?

—Claro que me agrada —respondió él, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Stear se sintió afortunado, pues él aún no planeaba irse a la cama, siempre se iba a dormir hasta que ya tenía mucho sueño. Mientras no lo tuviera, permanecía en la estancia, leyendo algún libro. Le dio gusto saber que esa noche, pasaría el rato al lado de la joven a la que amaba.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él, cuando escuchó que Patty dejaba libre un prolongado suspiro.

—Nada... Solo estoy pensando...

Stear acercó su silla de ruedas a donde se encontraba la chica y una vez que estuvo cerca de ella, la tomó de la mano.

— ¿Qué tipo de pensamiento, merece ese suspiro tan profundo? —cuestionó el joven Cornwell, haciendo que su novia sonriera.

—Solo estoy pensando en lo que sucedió hace un rato, en la cena...

Stear frunció el ceño y confundido preguntó:

— ¿De qué momento de la cena estás hablando? —preguntó divertido.

—Esa parte en donde hablaste de tu rehabilitación... —dijo la chica con seriedad—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué no me aclaraste, que venías aquí para eso? —preguntó Patty, a manera de reclamo, mientras Stear la veía con sorpresa—. ¿Sabes por lo que pasé en estos días? —cuestionó ella, un tanto contrariada—. Oh Stear... ¡Me estaba volviendo loca con tantas teorías en mi mente! —exclamó la joven, esbozando una ligera sonrisa—. Tenía mucho miedo de que regresaras aquí y te fueras a la base militar de nuevo.

—Lo lamento... De verdad siento que hayas pasado por todo eso —respondió Stear—. La verdad es que yo deseaba sorprenderte... Pensé que la terapia comenzaría en cuanto visitara al médico. Pero obviamente no fue así... —Stear rió con soltura y agregó—. No se nada de medicina, como puedes ver...

Patty acarició el guapo rostro del muchacho y le confesó:

—Que quieras asistir a una terapia, es algo que me llena de alegría... —agregó sollozando y permitiendo que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos—. Juntos vamos a luchar con esto... Stear ¡Vas a volver a caminar! ¡Juro por Dios que lo harás! Voy hacer todo lo que esté de mi parte para ayudarte a conseguirlo...

Stear se sintió conmovido y entonces abrazó a su novia. La mantuvo muy cerca de él, hasta que los sollozos de la muchacha cesaron.

—El jueves tengo cita con el médico... —dijo Stear con voz nerviosa—. ¿Quieres venir para acompañarnos a mí y a Candy? —preguntó a la llorosa chica.

—Por supuesto... ¡Definitivamente quiero!

Los labios de Patty besaron los de Stear con alegría. Estaba tan contenta que poco le importó si alguien los observaba. Sabía que ese comportamiento era impropio de una señorita, pero realmente necesitaba estar cerca de Stear.

—Te extrañé... —admitió el inventor, rozando los labios de Patty—. Te extrañé como no tienes una idea... —declaró antes de volver a unir su boca con la de la muchacha.

Cuando Patty bajó del tren, no pudieron saludarse como deseaban, no con tanta gente a su alrededor. Así que aprovechando que estaban solos, se regalaron la oportunidad de besarse sin cuidados de ningún tipo.

Minutos después, cuando Patty lo creyó necesario, se dispuso a despedirse.

—Ya pasa de la media noche... —dijo Patty con dificultad—. Será mejor que me vaya e intente conciliar el sueño.

—Si... —Stear sonrió sin ganas, pero sabía que ella tenía que marcharse—. Ve a la cama Patty...

— ¿Aún no te vas a ir? —preguntó la chica con preocupación.

—No... No tengo nada de sueño... Me quedaré un momento más por aquí.

Patty lo miró con severidad.

—Querido... No estás durmiendo como deberías...

Stear sonrió con diversión.

—Lo sé... Pero no puedo evitarlo... Sufro insomnio la mayor parte del tiempo —el chico observó a su novia y agregó—. Las pesadillas, espantan mi sueño...

— ¿Aún las tienes?

—Últimamente no... Pero temo tenerlas y por ello uso la distracción —expresó agitando el libro—. Aunque claro, hoy tuve demasiadas distracciones, seguro que me la pasaré bien en mis sueños —dijo de forma traviesa, tomando la mano de Patty y posando un beso sobre su dorso—. Soñaré bonito, estoy seguro.

— ¿Prometes contarme lo que suceda en tu sueño?

Stear encogió los hombros y dijo:

—Todo depende...

— ¿Depende de qué?

—De que sea apto para todo público... —Patty se sonrojó ante tal declaración y Stear solo se limitó a reír—. Vamos Patty, vete antes de que se me ocurra decir otra tontería... —le dijo con picardía mientras su novia sonreía y le regalaba un pequeño beso sobre los labios.

—Te veo por la mañana, Stear... —le dijo antes de marcharse y dejarlo a solas en la enorme estancia.

Stear suspiró con profundidad y luego permitió que sus ojos se pasearan por la línea en la que dejó la lectura. Aquella tarea volvió a ser interrumpida, el joven inventor levantó la vista de nuevo y al encontrarse con una figura muy conocida cuestionó:

— ¿George?

El asistente del clan Andrew asintió.

—Buenas noches joven Stear... —dijo mientras lo observaba.

—Más bien, ya son buenos días... —respondió el chico al ver el reloj—. Oh George... Déjame adivinar... La Tía Abuela Elroy te mandó ¿Verdad? Y no mientas porque te conozco —el hombre sonrió y con timidez, afirmó con su cabeza—. Sinceramente, esperaba que viniera ella... ¿Por qué no ha venido? —cuestionó el muchacho.

—Su Tía Abuela, no puede viajar... Está muy ocupada con algunos eventos que tiene en puerta... —expresó George—. Me recomendó venir cuanto antes para cuidarles a usted y a la Señorita Candy...

Stear soltó una carcajada...

—En especial a Candy... ¿No? —preguntó imaginando a Elroy Andrew.

—Algo así...

—Será muy interesante ver como cuidas a Candy, mientras Terruce "Acaparador" Grandchester está a su lado... No va ser una tarea fácil, es más, creo que él ni siquiera te dejará intentarlo… —Stear rió y George también, luego el joven inventor observó al Señor Johnson y entonces preguntó—. Y... ¿Cómo está Albert?

—Me pidió que le dijera que está bien y que vendrá en un par de semanas...

—Pero ¿Tú como lo viste? ¿De verdad está bien?

—Pienso que está algo confundido...

—Puedo imaginarlo.

—Volverá cuando aclare sus pensamientos.

—Huir de la gente, nunca aclara nada... Huir solo confunde más... —Stear observó al cansado George y luego le dijo—. Hay varias habitaciones libres… ¿Por qué no subes y descansas?

George asintió con la cabeza, estaba realmente exhausto, así que tomó la propuesta del joven Cornwell.

—Gracias, lo haré después de llevar algunos documentos al estudio... —George abrió el maletín que llevaba y sacó un sobre blanco—. Por cierto... El joven Archie le mandó una carta...

—Una carta de Archie... —dijo Stear con sorpresa—. Por fin tengo noticias de él ¿Qué rayos está haciendo ese chico? Quedó de venir pronto...

George sonrió, pero no dijo nada, pues no le gustaba andar de "chismoso", no quería hablar sobre Archie y su relación con la chica de Sunville.

—Lo veré por la mañana, joven Stear.

—Anda... Ve, deja esos papeles y luego descansa George... —le pidió con amabilidad—. Ah... Y no te preocupes por levantarte temprano, Candy se despierta a medio día... —dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras George sonreía y se despedía de él.

El asistente de la familia, caminó por el corredor hasta llegar al estudio de la casa, sin siquiera imaginarse que se toparía de frente con una inesperada presencia.

— ¿Señor Johnson? —preguntó la soñolienta voz de Dorothy, mientras el hombre afirmaba y le miraba con preocupación.

—Señorita Jones... ¿Por qué está aquí? —preguntó el hombre al verla levantarse de la silla.

—El Señor Andrew... Él me pidió que le ayudara con estos papeles... —dijo disculpándose—. Estaba ordenando…

—Lo sé... Pero por Dios... No debería estar archivando a esta hora —advirtió George—. ¿Ha visto el reloj? ¡Es la una de la madrugada!

—Lo lamento, no pude hacerlo antes... —dijo Dorothy, pintando de rojo sus mejillas—. Quise avanzar un poco, pues es mucho el trabajo que debo hacer.

—De acuerdo... No se preocupe Señorita Jones, por la mañana continuará con sus labores... —le dijo el asistente de la familia Andrew, sonando amable y tranquilo—. Vaya a su habitación y descanse, por favor.

La muchacha asintió y luego se dirigió a la puerta para salir del estudio.

—Un momento, Señorita Jones... Me estoy olvidando de algo—expresó George—. Él, le envía esto... —dijo mientras extendía un sobre blanco.

— ¿El Señor Andrew? —cuestionó Dorothy, observando con temor la carta.

—Así es...

—Pero...

—Tómelo por favor, Albert me dijo que era preciso que le entregara esta carta cuanto antes...

Dorothy no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. La incertidumbre que sentía en esos momentos, era inmensa y no podía ocultarlo... _¿Qué contiene esta carta?..._ Se preguntó con desespero. El peor de los panoramas se pintó ante sus ojos.

George notó la turbación de la muchacha y se sintió consternado por aquella inesperada forma de reaccionar. Hubiera jurado que Dorothy iba esbozar una sonrisa cuando él le diera la carta... Sin embargo, no fue así.

—Gracias Señor Johnson... Que pase una buena noche—dijo ella con voz temblorosa, tomando la carta y dándose la media vuelta para retirarse.

—La veré por la mañana, Señorita Jones... Buenas noches para usted también.

Dorothy salió del estudio y George se quedó ahí, observando como la muchacha desaparecía y cerraba la puerta.

_Albert... Albert…_ Pensó George con cierta preocupación... _Esa chica está igual que tú… ¿Qué va pasar ahora?..._ Se preguntó mientras dejaba libre un suspiro y comenzaba apagar las luces del despacho.

_"Pasará lo que tenga que pasar..."_

Le dijo una voz interna, mientras él buscaba la salida y se retiraba a la habitación para descansar.

* * *

Los ojos de Stear, brillaron con emoción mientras leía la carta que le había enviado su hermano. Apenas podía creer las noticias de las que se estaba enterando... ¡Todo había salido, tal y como él lo esperaba!

**_Stear… Sé que te he tenido abandonado en estos días. Te prometí viajar y llegar a Manhattan justo el día de hoy, pero las situaciones me han rebasado... Ahora mismo no puedo viajar a Nueva York. Debo tomarme algunos días más para hacerlo, pues cuando viaje, quiero que mi novia vaya conmigo..._**

Stear se sintió absolutamente emocionado y luego de digerir aquellas palabras, continuó leyendo.

_**Los padres de Tessa son buenas personas y me entiendo muy bien con ellos, sin embargo la Tía Abuela Elroy... Bueno... Ya la conoces, quiere estudiar a Tessa y a su familia, antes de llevarla con nosotros a Nueva York. Se va llevar una gran sorpresa cuando sepa lo ricos que son, pues ella piensa que desean aprovecharse de la familia Cornwell. Los James son una familia muy adinerada, pero no lo demuestran jamás... Son sencillos y la Tía no puede ver más allá de la apariencia. **_

—Elroy Andrew... ¿Cuándo vas cambiar? —se cuestionó el joven Stear con pesar, imaginando lo histérica que se pondría, cuando supiera que Albert estaba interesado en una empleada de la familia...

_**Tomando en cuenta los compromisos de la Tía, supongo que estaré ahí a finales del siguiente mes, coincidirá con el estreno de Terry... Suena eterno y lo siento mucho... Pero mientras me esperas, te pediré que me escribas y me cuentes sobre tus avances. No me abandones Stear. Estoy desesperado por saber como estás... Así que no ignores...**_

_**Te parecerá demasiado cursi ¡Pero no me importa! Te amo, hermano y es muy difícil estar tan lejos de ti ¡Así que no me dejes solo en esto! Escríbeme una carta y utiliza tus influencias para que George la mande lo más pronto posible ¿Estamos de acuerdo? Espero con ansia el día en que volvamos a vernos. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos ¡Ponle todas las ganas a tu terapia hermano! **_

El inventor sonrió y luego observó la última indicación en el mensaje.

_**P.D. Te daré permiso de que le digas a Candy a Terry, que sus jueguitos surtieron efecto, diles que Tessa y yo les damos las gracias.**_

El mayor de los Cornwell suspiró al terminar de leer la carta de su hermano. Recibir noticias de Archie, había terminado por relajarlo, pues saber que el chico por fin era feliz, le llenaba de una inmensa dicha. No importaba que no pudiera reunirse pronto con él. Lo único que le interesaba era saber que Archie era feliz y que ambos estaban realizando sus sueños. Lo extrañaba y mucho, pero su separación era necesaria.

Con el ánimo por los cielos, Stear decidió marcharse a su habitación para descansar. Estaba seguro de que conciliaría el sueño muy pronto.

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones de la planta alta, Dorothy no podía parar de llorar. La carta que ella recibió, había confundido a su alma entera. Todo el día intentó mostrarse fuerte y decidida, pero cuando leyó el contenido de la misiva, supo que su panorama no volvería a la normalidad. Al contrario... Ahora estaría preocupada de por vida.

_**Querida Dorothy:**_

_**Espero que cuando recibas esta carta, te encuentres mucho más tranquila... Sé que apenas ha pasado un día... Pero no importa. Yo deseo que todo este bien contigo.**_

_**También, deseo de todo corazón, que ya me hayas perdonado... Ayer te pedí perdón muchas veces, pero nunca hubo una respuesta positiva… Espero que ahora mismo no me odies tanto.**_

_**Lo que pasó entre nosotros, ha sido mi culpa... No debí actuar así. Me disculpo de nuevo contigo.**_

_**Sé que suena horrible esto que vas a leer, pero la verdad es que aunque te pida perdón, realmente no estoy arrepentido de lo que hice. Sé que mi actitud ha sido egoísta y que quizá tú no esperabas que hiciera tal cosa, incluso ni yo esperaba que eso sucediera... Pero mi instinto me rebasó por completo, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue... Tú ya sabes...**_

_**Sacudiste mi mundo de un día para otro y has despertado un sentimiento que jamás creí sentir... **_

_**Me gustas Dorothy. **_

_**Me gustas mucho... Pero no sé que hacer con eso... Sinceramente no lo sé. **_

_**Jamás me he enamorado, y lo que siento por ti me asusta, pues no deseo avanzar y después herirte, herí a muchas personas en el pasado... Y por primera vez quiero hacer las cosas bien.**_

_**Me fui de Manhattan para que ambos aclaremos nuestras ideas, sé que un tiempo a solas, nos dará la luz que deseamos. Cuando volvamos a vernos, sabremos exactamente lo que vamos hacer.**_

_**Nos veremos en dos semanas... Mientras eso sucede, quiero pedirte que te cuides mucho y que no te agobies, deseo que sonrías y que seas la misma chica de siempre.**_

_**Si lo que sentimos es amor, entonces seguiremos por el camino que el destino ya nos tiene trazado. Si nos amamos... No habrá nada ni nadie que nos detenga... **_

_**Hasta entonces, Dorothy... Te veré muy pronto….**_

Dorothy no sabía si reír o llorar...

Por una parte, odiaba que Albert, creyera que ella era una debilucha... El hecho de que se fuera a Chicago, le hizo pensar que no podía lidiar con embargo, las confesiones que él hacía, la hicieron sentirse mareada y completamente perdida ante la situación, pues por más que ella deseaba alejarse, Albert no la dejaba, al final, él seguía reteniéndola.

Dorothy tampoco se arrepentía de lo que sucedió... Los besos y las caricias que él le regaló, eran recuerdos que atesoraba. Fueron los primeros que recibía en su vida y Albert fue muy generoso con ella ¿Cómo odiarlo por eso? No podía odiarlo... En ningún momento la hizo sentirse mal, sino todo lo contrario.

Los recuerdos de Dorothy, viajaron hacia dos días antes... Cuando Albert la citó en su estudio, para platicar...

.

.

.

_—Lo lamento... —le dijo Albert en cuanto ella tomó asiento y se dispuso hablar con él—. Me refiero a lo que escuchaste ayer... Yo... No... _

_—Lo que escuché ayer fue tu opinión sobre mi... Solo eso... —Dorothy sonrió con debilidad y continuó—. No pasa nada... Tú mismo lo dijiste... "¿Por qué no seguir como si nada pasara?" "Ambos somos adultos" —dijo ella, imitándolo—. Tienes razón ¿Para qué complicarlo?_

_—Ayer estaba confundido... Yo..._

_—Albert, no hay mas que decir ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? Estamos complicándolo todo... Ya entendí que no te gusto... ¿Sabes? No soy tonta... —expresó con pena—. Sí... Tu sobrino está en lo correcto... Tú me __gustas mucho y estoy estúpidamente enamorada de ti... ¿Pero y eso qué? No sería la primera vez que una empleada se enamora de su patrón... —añadió observando los sorprendidos ojos azules de Albert—. Tampoco sería la primera vez que el patrón no se enamora de una simple empleada... —la chica se levantó de su asiento y después quiso finalizar con la platica—. No pasa nada... Todo seguirá como antes, a menos que desees despedirme, en ese caso lo entiendo y si por otro lado deseas que siga, también lo comprendo, pues asistir a Candy y cuidarle, es algo que también deseo hacer... La decisión está en tus manos, yo voy aceptar lo que venga ¿Puedo retirarme?_

_—No... —dijo él, levantándose y rodeando su escritorio—. No puedes irte... —__Albert la observó fijamente y Dorothy le sostuvo la mirada—. Te gusta retarme... ¿Verdad? —cuestionó con diversión en su voz—. Lo supe desde el inicio... Cuando no parabas de llamarme Señor Andrew, aún y cuando te dije que deseaba que me llamaras Albert —Dorothy deseó contestarle, pero Albert hizo una seña para que guardara silencio—. Soy un idiota ¿Sabes por qué? —cuestionó con recelo—. ¿Lo sabes Dorohy?_

_—No, no lo sé... _

_—Lo soy, porque desde el inicio me ha gustado cerca de ti... —dijo Albert contemplando el rostro de la chica—. Stear tiene razón, inconscientemente he estado aferrado a la idea de que estés a mi lado todo el tiempo... —Dorothy le observó confundida y luego él se acercó por completo a ella—. Saber que te gusto, es bastante halagador... Eres muy bonita... Eres mucho mas bonita que cualquier otra mujer que haya conocido antes —Albert sonrió y luego dijo—. No es que haya conocido a muchas... Es solo que..._

_— ¿Podemos acabar con esto? —interrumpió Dorothy._

_Albert afirmó con la cabeza y luego dijo:_

_—De acuerdo... Acabemos con esto entonces... Dejémonos de tonterías —murmuró tomándola por la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo—. Terminemos con esta maldita duda que me está carcomiendo por dentro..._

_—Albert... Por favor..._

_—Por favor ¿Qué? _

_—Por favor no hagas esto..._

_El rubio no escuchó la súplica de su linda empleada, al acercarse a ella y aspirar su embriagante perfume de jazmín, no pudo contenerse por más tiempo... Acercó sus labios a los de la chica y luego se adueñó de ellos, lo hizo con lentitud y ternura hasta que Dorothy comenzó a tranquilizarse y a permitirle enseñarle a besarlo._

_Una vez que la chica se rindió ante él, los besos continuaron... Albert y Dorothy se dejaron arrastrar en el frenesí que la pasión les ofreció, pero el mágico momento __culminó cuando Albert se __dio cuenta de que estaba llegando demasiado lejos. _

_._

_._

_._

Dorothy sacudió su cabeza, como deseando regresar de aquel recuerdo, sin embargo, no logró borrar de su mente, el momento que compartió junto a Albert... Sentía que los besos de rubio, le habían marcado para siempre.

No importaba que pasara entre ellos, la muchacha estaba segura de que nunca podría desprenderse de William Albert Andrew...

Luego de leer la carta, la joven Jones se metió a su cama y dio rienda suelta a su llanto. En el fondo de su corazón, ella sabia que el destino había trazado sus caminos y lo que venía, sucedería y nadie podría evitarlo...

La desgracia o la felicidad, estaban ahí, esperando por ellos y ya no había marcha atrás.

**Continuará**...

* * *

_Me pasado de TODO en el último mes, pero a pesar de las dificultades, no deseo rendirme y abandonar el compromiso que tengo con ustedes. Perdón por la ausencia, pero hay veces que es inevitable dejar de lado algo, para poner tu cabeza de lleno en otros asuntos, algunas de ustedes ya saben a que me refiero... No dejaré el proyecto, espero leerlas en el siguiente capítulo, que será pronto, porque ya lo tengo listo. Mientras espero que hayan disfrutado éste._

_Gracias por sus reviews y por esperar cada capítulo: **Becky70, Sabrina Weasley, Skarlett Northman, Dulce Lu, Anna Maria, Darling Eveling, Wendy 1987, Maquig, La Chinita, Liz Carter, Iris Adriana, Tere, Tete, GadamiGrandchester, Merlia y Estrellita y la " Invitada" que me dijo que se estaba haciendo viejita y yo no actualizaba jeje ¡Saludos!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO" **

Capítulo 14

Primera Parte

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_(DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS)_

_Hospital Lenox Hill, Manhattan, agosto de 1919_

Las terapias de rehabilitación de Stear, comenzaron tres días después de que asistió a la cita con el Doctor Hanks.

Aunque el joven Cornwell, esperaba iniciar de inmediato con las sesiones de terapia, el experimentado médico le aconsejó tomarse con calma los días de descanso, y presentarse en el hospital, hasta el lunes por la mañana. Hanks, creía que comenzar la semana con el tan ansiado procedimiento, era lo mejor para el joven, pues trabajar cinco días seguidos era la opción más viable. Stear comprendió y entonces aceptó presentarse en la fecha pactada.

Aquél lunes de agosto, no solo inició una vida diferente para Stear... Sino que también, comenzó una nueva etapa para Candy, pues gracias a una recomendación muy especial, tuvo la oportunidad de ayudar al Doctor Hanks y ejercer el papel de enfermera durante la terapia del joven inventor...

.

.

.

_—Ha sido un año muy difícil para nosotros, los cambios que ha sufrido el hospital, nos han dejado sin el personal suficiente —explicó el galeno—. Y dado que mi área no es prioritaria en este momento... Preciso ayuda extra... —el Doctor Hanks miró a la rubia, lleno de esperanza y luego cuestionó—. Candy... ¿No te gustaría estar presente en la terapia de tu primo? Stear me ha dicho que eres una enfermera titulada._

_Los ojos de Candy brillaron con emoción, pero a pesar de la euforia que sintió dentro de su corazón, se tomó las cosas con calma y respondió con cautela:_

_—Me encantaría... Pero... ¿Necesito una especie de constancia de mis estudios o alguna recomendación?_

_—Un amigo mío me ha dicho que estudiaste en la escuela de Mary Jane en Illinois y también me comentó que te titulaste en el Hospital Santa Juana de Chicago... Me tomé la libertad de contactar dichos lugares y todo esta listo para que trabajes con nosotros._

_— ¿Un amigo suyo? —preguntó ella con sorpresa._

_—En realidad, mi amigo, es un conocido tuyo... Su nombre es Michael Joubert... —le dijo el médico—. Es nuestro jefe en el área de Cirugía... _

_—Santo Dios... ¿Michael? —preguntó Candy con emoción, mientras Hanks afirmaba con su cabeza—. ¡Michael regresó de la guerra! ¿Y trabaja aquí? _

_—Así es..._

_— ¡Yo estaría encantada de colaborar con usted! —exclamó ella con emoción—. Es una excelente oportunidad para mí... ¡Santo cielo! Me gustaría darle las gracias a Michael ¿Puedo verlo?_

_—Sí claro... Supongo que podrás verlo en cuanto termine con su consulta —anunció Hanks—. Pero por lo pronto... Quiero que pases a la recepción para que proporciones tus datos... Te van a pagar por tu labor y los encargados deben tener tu nombre completo…_

_— ¿Pagarme? —la rubia negó—. Oh no... Yo no necesito dinero —dijo convencida—. No tienen que pagarme._

_—Entiendo… Pero tendrás que arreglarlo con el director del Hospital... Estarás aquí por varias horas, de lunes a viernes… Y las políticas de la institución, dicen que debes recibir un salario._

_—Está bien, no se preocupe, yo lo arreglo ¡Muchas gracias Doctor Hanks!_

_._

_._

_._

Y así fue, Candy se arregló con la Dirección del hospital y acordó donar todo el dinero que ganara.

Su salario, pagaría por las atenciones que se brindaran a personas de escasos recursos. Candy sabía que Nueva York era una enorme ciudad, que ocupaba servicios médicos a diario y que por desgracia, no toda la gente tenía los medios económicos, para ser atendida y curada. Deseaba que su trabajo sirviera, para cambiarle la vida a una o más personas. La generosidad de la chica, seguía intacta y se puso realmente contenta por tener la oportunidad de ayudar.

Cuando Michael Joubert y los chicos Andrew se encontraron, Candy no dudó en darle las gracias y enredarlo en un fuerte abrazo. Ver al doctor vivo y desenvolviéndose en su ambiente, era algo que le llenaba de felicidad. Una y otra vez, Candy le dio las gracias a Dios por haberlo cuidado. Ella rezó mucho para que Michael saliera bien librado y era una auténtica bendición que él estuviera ahí, como todo un héroe de guerra.

El guapo y joven doctor, se mostró particularmente contento por ver a los jóvenes de nuevo, pero como era de esperarse, se sintió más a gusto con la idea de encontrarse con Candy, aunque claro, su gusto le duró muy poco, porque después de iniciar una charla con ella, la hermosa rubia hizo evidente que tenía una relación sentimental bastante seria. Candy sacó a relucir el nombre de Terry en varias oportunidades, dando a entender que el actor era muy importante en su vida.

Michael no era ningún tonto, entendió perfectamente que Candy estaba prácticamente comprometida y que no estaba disponible para él, sin embargo, el médico no renunció en seguir siendo amigo de la muchacha, y trataba de estar cerca, cada que el joven Cornwell asistía a su terapia.

No tenía nada que perder, al final "El novio" no estaba cerca de ellos y por lo tanto no le veía el problema al hecho de seguirla tratando, Candy era una linda y refrescante compañía, que le ayudaba a sobrellevar su pesada rutina.

—Hola Candy… ¿Cómo le va a Stear? —preguntó Michael, cuando se encontró con la chica, en uno de los pasillos del hospital.

—Hola… —respondió ella y con emoción agregó—. Le va muy bien... Aunque claro... Apenas llevamos una semana de terapia… Espero que tenga el mismo ánimo las semanas posteriores.

—Eso espero yo también, la actitud es lo más importante… ¿Ya terminaron el trabajo de hoy? —preguntó el joven con interés.

—Oh no... Aún falta otra sesión de ejercicios, estamos tomando un descanso, hoy comenzamos algo tarde, el Doctor Hanks estaba ocupado.

Michael entendió y luego afirmó con su cabeza.

—Y... ¿A dónde vas? ¿A la cafetería?

—Si... Voy a buscar un pequeño refrigerio... Pues hoy no desayuné... —admitió algo avergonzada, ya que se levantó tan tarde que en casa no tuvo oportunidad de comer.

—Te acompaño... Yo... Bueno... Yo también voy para allá... —mencionó Michael, esbozando una sonrisa, Candy respondió positivamente y juntos caminaron hasta el lugar—. ¿Cómo te has sentido en tu primera semana? —cuestionó Michael con naturalidad.

—Me va bien... Pero debo reconocer que perdí la práctica... —Candy rió y luego tomó una pequeña bandeja.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—El Doctor Hanks suele tener mucho trabajo y me ha sido imposible no ayudarle con otros pacientes.

—Lo que bien se aprende, jamás se olvida... Seguro que pronto te acostumbras al ritmo de trabajo ¿Sabes? Me alegra saber que no solo Stear tiene el gusto de ser tu paciente.

Michael sonrió y ella también.

—El Señor Arthurs no opina lo mismo... —mencionó Candy con cierto recelo—. Casi me da un coscorrón el día que lo inyecté... Dice que tengo la mano pesada.

—Arthurs es un viejo gruñón, no le tomes mucha importancia, a mi me ha dicho de todo, el día que se enteró que tenemos que practicarle una cirugía en la pierna.

Ambos rieron con discreción y luego de seleccionar sus alimentos buscaron una mesa para sentarse, almorzar y seguir platicando.

* * *

_Compañía de Teatro Stratford, Broadway_

—Yo pensé que ya lo sabías... —mencionó Robert Hathaway, mientras su joven pupilo fruncía el ceño y se mostraba inconforme—. Terry, Terry... Mi Hamlet tiene que usar el cabello corto.

El joven Grandchester resopló con enfado y entonces preguntó:

— ¿Qué tan corto?

Robert sonrió divertido e inmediatamente dio contestación a tan desesperada pregunta:

—Mucho más corto de lo que lo usas ahora...

Al actor no le gustó para nada esa declaración y por ello volvió a pintar un gesto de inconformidad en su rostro.

Ya no usaba una extensa cabellera como en sus tiempos de colegio, pero definitivamente, no era amante de quedarse sin un poco de melena sobre la cabeza. Él jamás usó el cabello corto. Nunca, en toda su vida se permitió probar ese look, así que por ello, temía sentirse incómodo...

—El trabajo lo llevará a cabo un peluquero profesional... Realmente no hay nada que temer... —Robert sonrió con felicidad—. Ya tengo una idea de como será el corte... Lo he renovado un poco y puedo asegurarte que te verás muy bien. —el director le miró fijamente y agregó—. Yo estaré aquí, supervisando todo... Así que no te preocupes.

—El estreno de la obra será en octubre... ¿Tienen que cortarme el cabello hoy? —preguntó Terry con debilidad, sintiendo que las excusas comenzaban a terminarse.

—Sí... —confirmó el director—. Pues que te vayas acostumbrando a ese corte, es lo mejor para todos.

—El cabello crecerá... —advirtió Terry—. Falta más de un mes para el estreno... ¿No has pensado en eso?

—Claro y desde ahora te digo que eso no representa un problema... Recortaremos tu cabello nuevamente... Lo haremos las veces que sea necesario, ya te lo dije, quiero que te acostumbres.

Terry negó con la cabeza y Robert en cambio, le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa.

—Vamos Terruce... Ve al camerino y prepárate... —le pidió el hombre—. Hazme caso por favor...

Terry, se quedó sin más pretextos que lanzar, y por lo tanto, ya no tuvo más opción que obedecer la orden que su jefe le dio. Mentalmente, maldijo una y otra vez... Pero a Robert, ya no le renegó. Simplemente caminó hasta el camerino en cuestión y se introdujo ahí para esperar a que lo inevitable sucediera.

—Por Dios... ¿Es qué tenemos que compartirlo todo? —preguntó Franz al ver que Terry entraba en el camerino—. ¿Hasta un maldito corte de cabello?

—No soy más feliz que tú... Eso te lo aseguro... —contestó el joven Grandchester, dirigiéndose al otro extremo del reducido camerino—. No me caes nada bien Talbot y lo sabes...

Franz sonrió burlonamente, pero no respondió nada más, en vez de contestar, se dedicó a ignorar a Terry... El rubio joven no tenía muchos ánimos de pelear con el "Antipático Inglés" pues tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que le era imposible gastar energías en una absurda e infantil pelea.

Terry por su lado, tampoco tenía ganas de hablar con Franz... Le pareció muy raro que el muchacho estuviera tan callado, pues Franz era un parlanchín insoportable. Sin embargo, como no eran amigos, a Terry no le interesaba saber sobre la causa que lo tenía tan serio y pensativo.

Ambos chicos permanecieron así, aislados uno del otro, y en total silencio, hasta que Robert y el peluquero hicieron su aparición.

—Buenas tardes caballeros... —saludó el peluquero, mientras Franz y Terry lo observaban con recelo—. ¿Quién va ser el primero? —preguntó, analizando al par de jóvenes, quienes se hicieron los disimulados—. Ah... ¿No tenemos voluntarios?—volvió a preguntar mientras Robert y él sonreían—. De acuerdo, usted será el primero... —dijo el hombre, señalando a Terry—. Su cabello es un desastre... Venga aquí, por favor... —pidió mientras el muchacho hacía un gesto y tomaba asiento.

—Este corte de cabello, no es lo que se acostumbra... —mencionó el hombre, al ver la melena del castaño—. Cuando termine de deshacerme de todo esto, hasta me lo agradecerá... —agregó con una sonrisa.

Terry no respondió, pues mentalmente, estaba rogando para que todo saliera bien, y el viejo peluquero no lo dejara sin cabello.

Robert se mostraba divertido, al ver la cara de decepción de Terry, pero como ya conocía lo dramático que era el actor, entonces decidió no ponerle más atención y dirigió su mirada hacia Franz.

El chico lucía preocupado, pero Robert sabía que no era por el corte de cabello.

—Si quieres... Dejamos tu corte para luego, el trabajo contigo va ser poco... —le dijo el director, pero Franz negó.

Terry no pudo escuchar lo que Robert y el joven Talbot hablaban, pero era obvio que el rubio tenía algo que resolver. Al joven Grandchester no le sorprendía que Franz estuviera metido en situaciones difíciles, pues era bien sabido que al muchacho gustaban los problemas...

Terry ignoró el _ridículo_ drama de Franz, no tenía caso prestarle atención a quien le resultaba tan detestable... Después se miró al espejo y vio como su cabello comenzaba a desaparecer...

_Santo Dios..._

¿Qué iba decir Candy, cuando lo viera con ese nuevo corte?

Acaso... ¿Le iba gustar que estuviera así de corto?

No tenía la más mínima idea... Solo deseaba acostumbrarse al cambio muy pronto, porque comenzaba a sentirse _malditamente_ raro.

* * *

_Hospital Lenox Hill_

Los ojos de Stear se mostraban algo confundidos... Fortalecer su pierna, no era tan sencillo como parecía. En realidad, la situación estaba resultando bastante complicada, era mucho el trabajo que se tenía que hacer, antes de pensar en levantarse y andar... Y también, era mucha la fuerza de voluntad que se debía poseer.

_"Cada caso es diferente, Stear..."_Le dijo el Doctor Hanks..._"Hay pacientes a los que les toma mucho tiempo ejercitarse... Por otro lado, hay personas a las que les parece de lo más sencillo y entonces avanzan más rápido..."_

Stear sabía que era la primera semana y que no debía preocuparse, pero le resultaba imposible que la incertidumbre se apoderara de él...

—Doctor Hanks... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —cuestionó el joven, mientras el médico afirmaba con su cabeza—. Es sobre una de sus pacientes... —mencionó Stear con cautela—. Me refiero a la Señorita Marlowe...

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Solo deseo saber... ¿Cuánto tiempo tardó ella en caminar?

—Sussie fue un caso muy especial... —puntualizó el galeno—. Caminó relativamente rápido... En dos meses ya podía andar perfectamente con la prótesis... —Hanks tuvo que ser honesto y dijo—. La actitud del paciente es muy importante... Sussie deseaba volver pronto al teatro y entonces logró salir adelante en muy poco tiempo... —Stear observó al médico y éste agregó—. Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro, Stear... Y por eso, siempre debes tener cuidado... Tu lo has visto, la Señorita Marlowe, ya tuvo una recaída y todo ha sido porque ella es muy descuidada, cuando tú comiences a usar la prótesis, debes ir despacio... ¿De acuerdo?

Stear movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación y luego lanzó la pregunta por la que necesitaba una rápida respuesta.

— ¿Podré caminar en este año?

El Doctor Hanks sonrió y respondió con una pregunta:

— ¿Tienes mucha prisa?

—Algo así... —Stear se sonrojó, pero fue honesto al decir...—. Tengo una novia... Y bueno...

—Entiendo... —el médico sonrió pícaramente y luego dijo—. Si sigues como vas, podrás caminar pronto... Seguro que para fin de año usarás la prótesis y caminarás.

—Sé que mi novia se casaría conmigo aunque estuviera en esta silla de ruedas —declaró el joven—. Pero... Me gustaría estar de pie y casarnos como ambos siempre soñamos... Ya sabe... Sería mucho más cómodo.

—Y podrás hacerlo Stear, la prótesis te dará la seguridad de poder hacer una vida normal, tan normal como tú lo deseas…

El joven Cornwell sonrió con esperanza y cuando vio que Candy ingresaba de nuevo al lugar, se sintió mucho más animado, deseaba comenzar con sus ejercicios lo más pronto posible.

* * *

_Compañía de teatro Stratford_

Las expresiones de gusto, se escuchaban a lo largo del pasillo, en donde se encontraban los camerinos de los actores principales.

Eran murmullos muy poco perceptibles en realidad, pero Susana Marlowe, lo podía escuchar todo... Su oído era muy agudo y oyó con claridad lo que se decía…

—Terry tiene un nuevo corte de cabello... —dijo Caroline, una de las actrices de la compañía—. ¡Santo Dios Karen! ¡Santo Dios! Se ve deslumbrante... Luce tan... —la mujer cerró la boca en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la silla de ruedas de Susana, se desplazaba por el corredor y se mantuvo callada, mientras Karen se dirigía a la puerta, para hacer una de sus acostumbradas maldades...

—Vamos Caroline... No prives a nuestra Sussie de la información que tienes... —mencionó la irreverente actriz, con aquel tono que Susana tanto odiaba.

Caroline se sonrojó y como si fuera una inocente víctima de la circunstancias, declaró:

—No es nada del otro mundo, Sussie... Solo deseaba decir, que Terruce se ve muy guapo...

— ¿Muy guapo? —preguntó Karen—. Bueno, MUY guapo siempre ha estado ¿Cómo puede verse más guapo ahora? —cuestionó la joven Klyss con suspicacia.

—No lo sé... —respondió Caroline, sintiendo como Susana le observaba.

—Ay Caroline... Deja de preocuparte... —expresó Karen—. Sussie ya no puede decirnos nada... No estamos hablando de su novio... ¿Verdad Sussie?

Susana no se acobardó ante el innegable acoso de su compañera, sino todo lo contrario, correspondió a la burlona sonrisa de Karen y dijo:

—Ciertamente... Terry ya no es mi novio... Y aunque lo fuera, ustedes pueden hablar lo que gusten de él... Siempre y cuando sean cosas positivas.

Caroline sintió que el ambiente comenzaba hacerse más pesado y entonces decidió salir del camerino de Karen.

— ¿A dónde vas Sussie? —preguntó ella, mientras Susana le sonreía.

—A la sala común, a estudiar las líneas que necesitan un repaso.

—Vamos... Te acompaño, yo ya debo irme a casa...

La linda castaña empujó la silla de ruedas de Susana y ambas se alejaron ante los burlones ojos de Karen.

—Tal para cual... —aceptó sin pena la joven actriz—. ¡Son un par de malditas mustias!

Caroline y Susana, pudieron escuchar aquella dura declaración, pero no dijeron nada al respecto, solo se dedicaron a seguir con su camino.

—Terry tiene una nueva novia... —dijo Caroline sin poder contenerse—. Oh Sussie, deberías haberla visto... Es tan... ¡Ordinaria! Se nota que no es de por aquí...

Susana sabía que la envidia estaba hablando por su compañera, pues Candy, no era para nada ordinaria... Para su desgracia, la de Caroline y la de todas las enamoradas de Terry, Candy era el tipo de mujer que atraía todas las miradas, y lo hacía no precisamente por ser "ordinaria" ¿Qué más les daba a los hombres si no encajaba en su medio? Susana estaba segura de que los varones que estuvieron presentes en la reunión de Robert, se mostraron complacidos al conocerla.

—Debiste ir a la fiesta de Robert, Sussie... Solo tú podías poner en su lugar a esa descarada... —Caroline rió con aquella horrible risa que le caracterizaba y exclamó—. ¡Que mal me cayó! Le sonreía como idiota a todos... No le interesaba si estaban hablando mal de ella... La mujer sonreía, mostrándose ridículamente feliz...

—No pude ir a esa fiesta, Caroline... Las órdenes del medico fueron muy estrictas —Susana se mostró tranquila y luego preguntó—. Pero dime... ¿A los demás chicos les cayó tan mal como a ti?

Caroline negó con dificultad.

—Robert y Elena Hathaway la trataron como si fuera una princesa o algo así —dijo con recelo—. Eso fue suficiente para que Karen, Franz y compañía, estuvieran atentos con ella... Ya sabes todos querían quedar bien.

— ¿Franz también?

—Oh si... Franz estaba más que encantado con la mujer y casi estoy segura de que eso le molestó a Terry.

La sonrisa de Susana se iluminó con perversidad al escuchar aquellas palabras y desde ese momento, su mente comenzó a maquinar un plan. Uno que incluía al "_Siempre Odioso"_ Franz.

—Te dejaré aquí Sussie... —le anunció Caroline—. Nos veremos luego...

—Claro, te veré mañana linda... Muchas gracias por ayudarme...—le dijo Susana con amabilidad, mientras Caroline le hacía una seña y salía del edificio.

La rubia sonrió con un aire de suficiencia y luego se preparó para entrar a la sala común... Ella sabía que Terry estaba ahí... Y por lo tanto, tenía que prepararse para ingresar, por ningún motivo, deseaba caer rendida ante la nueva imagen del actor... No... Pues entre más admiraba a Terry, él más se alejaba de ella, así que no podía cometer errores.

Al final, prepararse y darse valor, no le sirvió de nada. Porque ver a Terry, acabó con todos sus planes. El corte de cabello, le quedaba perfecto...

Si Karen Klyss creía que era una exageración, el hecho de que se viera más guapo, era porque no lo había visto... ¡El hombre si se veía más atractivo que nunca!

Terry estaba tan ocupado con sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera reparó en que la rubia entraba al recinto, fue hasta que Susana habló cuando él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

—Así que los rumores eran ciertos... —dijo Susana al verlo de frente.

Terry sonrió sin muchas ganas y luego regresó su vista al libreto.

—Era necesario para el papel... —respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

—Oh Terry... No debes preocuparte... —le dijo Susana comprensiva—. Te ves muy bien así... —admitió al notar que el muchacho lucía avergonzado.

Terry sonrió y educadamente agradeció el cumplido, luego, siguiendo en la línea de protocolo, le preguntó:

— ¿Cómo has estado Sussie?

—Estoy bien... Hoy tengo cita con el Doctor Hanks... ¿Lo recuerdas? —comentó la chica con normalidad, mientras Terry afirmaba—. Veré que tal me va... Quizá ya me deje usar la prótesis de nuevo.

—Dijo que serían dos semanas, pero no era seguro que te dejara usar la prótesis... —advirtió Terry, comportándose tan protector como siempre lo hacía—. Esperemos a escuchar lo que tiene que decirnos y dependiendo de eso, entonces ya veremos que pasa...

Susana afirmó con su cabeza, admitiendo que el muchacho era muy sabio.

— ¿Candy no se va molestar porque me vas acompañar? —cuestionó Susana con voz temerosa, haciendo que Terry, hiciera un gesto de inconformidad.

_¿Por qué habría de enojarse?_ Se preguntó él… _Susana, tú y yo no somos nada.._. Pensó, aguantándose las ganas de contestarle así a la rubia.

—No... —dijo Terry con certeza—. Candy no se va molestar.

—Ella es tu novia... Y la otra vez... —Susana se detuvo al ver que el guapo actor, la observaba de una manera que ella no podía descifrar—. Digo... Candy puede molestarse nuevamente... —mencionó fingiendo inocencia.

Terry respiró hondo y dijo:

—La vez pasada, ella no se molestó... —expresó seguro de lo que decía—. Candy más bien se preocupó por ti, Susana... Pues no sabía que te había pasado… —Susana no supo que responder a eso. Primero pensó que Terry no diría nada, pero para su sorpresa, él joven de inmediato saltó a defender a Candy—. Como sea, Candy estará esperándome en el hospital... —advirtió Terry—. Ella tiene cosas que hacer en ese lugar, está trabajando allá... ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Si, lo recuerdo... —Susana sonrió, como disculpándose y luego, cambió la plática—. ¿Cómo vas con tus líneas? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Voy bien...

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a repasar? Te noto algo pensativo... ¿Tienes problemas para estudiar?

Terry sintió que una molestia se instalaba directamente en su estómago, y es que no le gustaba para nada, que Susana lo analizara. Ella tenía razón, si se encontraba pensativo e intranquilo, pero el libreto no era la razón... El motivo de su distracción, era una bella y rubia enfermera, a quién se moría por tener entre sus brazos.

—No... No tengo problemas... —dijo Terry con prisa—. Gracias Susana... Te veré en un par de horas ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, claro... Nos vemos...

Terry le sonrió y luego se levantó de su asiento para salir de aquel lugar. No tenía ánimos suficientes para ser cuestionado, por lo tanto optó por alejarse y tomarse un merecido descanso, lejos del molesto acoso de la Señorita Marlowe.

* * *

_Residencia Andrew, Upper East Side_

—Te he buscado en cada rincón de la casa... —expresó una varonil voz, logrando que ella se estremeciera de pies a cabeza—. Me da un enorme gusto encontrarte aquí... ¿Sabes? Estoy seguro de que este lugar, será el favorito de Puppet... —declaró Albert mientras dejaba libre a la mofeta y ésta corría directamente a las manos de Dorothy.

Dorothy buscó acariciar a la peluda criatura y luego sonrío, al notar que Puppet le veía con emoción. Ambas, habían sido muy buenas amigas, mientras estuvieron en Lakewood, la pequeña mofeta no lo había olvidado y por ello, no le fue extraño comportarse de forma tan sumisa.

Mientras Albert, guardaba en su memoria aquella escena, echó un rápido vistazo al lugar... Le faltaba mucho, pero estaba realmente complacido con lo que sus ojos miraban. Su idea estaba tomando forma... Ese vivero, lo comenzó él, cuando apenas era un niño y pasaba las vacaciones aburrido, encerrado dentro de esa enorme construcción...

Su padre trabajaba todo el día, su madre asistía a reuniones sociales y Rosemary había comenzado a salir con Vincent. Él se quedaba solo todo el tiempo y la nana que le designaron le cumplió el capricho de crear un refugio verde en la azotea.

—Me alegra que estés atendiendo este espacio... —le dijo Albert con naturalidad, sentándose sobre una silla. Dorothy no respondió nada, solo asintió y siguió acomodando las violetas que Eleanor Baker les había regalado—. Santo cielo... Acaso ¿Vas a castigarme con tu silencio, Dorothy? —cuestionó el rubio al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la mano, para impedirle seguir con su labor—. Te advertí que regresaría... Por favor no me ignores ahora que ya estoy aquí...

— ¿Castigarlo? Oh no... Señor Andrew... No piense eso, por favor —expresó ella, sonando lo más tranquila que pudo.

Los ojos azules de Albert, se mostraron sorprendidos al escucharla llamarlo de aquella forma... "_Señor Andrew_..." Esas dos palabras, fueron como dos golpes sobre su estómago, le hirieron profundamente, pues con toda sinceridad, él había imaginado otro tipo de recibimiento.

—Sé que no soy tu persona favorita Dorothy... Pero... ¿Podríamos tratarnos como un par de adultos?

El pecho de Dorothy rugió furioso... ¡_Tratarnos como adultos._..! Eso sí que le molestaba, William Albert Andrew ¡No sabía nada sobre comportarse como un adulto! ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle tal cosa?

—No lo comprendo, Señor... —dijo Dorothy, rechazando la cálida mano del rubio, que intentaba apoderarse de la de ella—. Es decir... Yo me estoy comportando como una mujer adulta... —agregó, sonriendo sin ganas.

—Eso es una gran mentira y lo sabes...

—Debo retirarme ya... Si desea algo, por favor no dude en pedirlo... Estaré abajo, trabajando...

Albert se negaba a dejarla ir, así que al verla con intención de marcharse, corrió para detenerla, la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar para obligarla a mirarlo.

—Necesito que me escuches, Dorothy... —pidió Albert—. Vamos... Deja de comportarte así conmigo.

Unos pasos sobre la escalera, los hizo separarse, Dorothy quiso aprovechar para alejarse por completo y dirigirse a la puerta, pero Albert volvió a detenerla... La tomó de la mano y la acercó hasta él, sin importarle nada.

—Lamento interrumpir... —dijo George, con evidente pena, haciendo que la joven mujer se mostrará avergonzada y enterrara su mirada en el piso—. La Tía Abuela... Está en la línea telefónica... Quiere hablar contigo Albert...

—Enseguida voy... —respondió el rubio—. Dame unos segundos, por favor...

George de inmediato se dio la media vuelta y bajó los peldaños lo más rápido que pudo, sin volver la mirada atrás.

—Esto no se va quedar así —advirtió Albert, mientras Dorothy lo veía con temor—. Tenemos una platica pendiente Dorothy... No lo olvides... —dijo acercándose a ella, para darle un suave, pero ardiente beso sobre los labios—. Me dio mucho gusto volver a verte... —agregó antes de tomar a Puppet y marcharse para atender la llamada de su desesperada tía.

* * *

_Hospital Lenox Hill_

Susana, odiaba ir al hospital.

Ella, detestaba con toda su alma, la idea de regresar a ese sitio y ser examinada nuevamente.

Le parecía una tortura el hecho de esperar para escuchar la decisión del Doctor Hanks, le molestaba horriblemente, pues el hombre siempre tenía una objeción ante sus planes...

"_Lo siento, Sussie... No puedes arriesgarte, el teatro tendrá que esperar..."_

Esa "odiosa" frase, era la que más repetía el galeno y Susana se sentía rabiar, porque cada vez que la escuchaba, sus ánimos caían por los suelos... No poder caminar y hacer una vida normal, le llenaba de dolor y frustración.

A pesar de sentirse tan apática al respecto, ni por error, dejaba ver su descontento... Al contrario, ante Terry, ella se mostraba muy animada con la idea de ir al hospital y visitar al médico. Al muchacho le alegraba darse cuenta de que ella estaba bien, por lo tanto, Susana hacía todo lo posible por mantenerlo contento.

—Veré si el Doctor Hanks está disponible... —dijo Terry en cuanto estuvieron dentro del hospital.

—Mejor hay que esperarnos... ¿No te parece? —pidió Susana con paciencia—. Su asistente no está por aquí... Y seguro que él sigue trabajando en alguna terapia...

Susana deseaba aprovechar ese tiempo, para estar al lado del actor, así que bajo ningún concepto permitiría que él se apartara de ella. No podía arriesgarse a que se encontrara con Candy y la dejara botada...

—De acuerdo... Esperemos aquí... —respondió Terry, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y tomaba uno de los periódicos que estaban cerca de él.

La rubia actriz rodó los ojos al ver que las cosas no saldrían como deseaba, Terry se había sentado muy lejos de ella y se mostraba más interesado en el _absurdo _diario, que en su compañía.

¿Cómo podía convivir con él?

La chica Marlowe, creyó que todo había llegado a su fin, pensó que se moriría del aburrimiento mientras esperaban a que los pasaran al consultorio. Sin embargo, esperar y distraerse por sus propios medios, no fue del todo malo. Pues mientras estaban ahí, algo sucedió...

Los bellos ojos azules de Susana, brillaron por entero al ver la escena que se dibujaba frente a ella... Ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños, hubiera creído que las cosas le resultarían tan sencillas.

_Candy_... Pensó al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa siniestra... _Ahora verás de lo que puedo ser capaz... _Se dijo en su interior, poniendo en marcha el plan que ya había trazado.

El médico no era Franz, pero ella sabía que igualmente, podía servir.

—Mira Terry... Allá está Candy... —dijo la actriz con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, al tiempo que Terry se disponía a observar a su novia.

El joven Grandchester, bajó el diario y luego permitió que sus ojos se encontraran con la escena. La mirada del actor, no se posó sobre la chica, sino más bien, cayó directamente en la figura que estaba a su lado: un joven médico, que observaba con admiración a la linda rubia.

_¿Quién demonios es ese?_

Se preguntó Terry, sintiendo una punzante molestia en su interior.

—El Doctor Joubert... —dijo Susana, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos—. Es muy amigo de Candy ¿Verdad? —agregó al ver que ambos rubios sonreían y caminaban sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor.

_Michael Joubert..._

El nombre por fin encajó en la mente de Terry... Apenas podía creerlo... Candy le hablaba de Michael como si fuera un experimentado médico, por ello Terry siempre pensó que era un hombre mayor, sin embargo, aquél pensamiento era más que erróneo, pues el _"Medicucho"_ era casi tan joven como ellos...

—Ya se va... —dijo Susana con naturalidad—. ¿No vas hablar con ella, Terry? —preguntó al ver que él no hacía otra cos, más que observar a su novia y al médico, alejarse rumbo a una zona restringida.

—No... —respondió el castaño—. Ahora no... Está ocupada... ¿No lo has visto? —preguntó molesto, al tiempo que extendía de nuevo el periódico y clavaba sus ojos en él.

La forma en la que respondió, hizo que Susana gritara de gusto en su interior. ¡Terry estaba molesto con Candy! Y esa, era la oportunidad perfecta para seguir envenenándolo.

—El Doctor Joubert, es bastante amable… El otro día que vine por mis medicamentos, Candy y su paciente eran asistidos por él, me parece que los llevó algún lado, pues subieron a su auto…

Terry apretó los puños y se tragó el coraje que estaba sintiendo, Susana por su parte dejó de hablar y sonrió con dicha… Había sembrado una gran duda dentro de la cabeza del guapo muchacho y eso era genial para ella… Las piezas de su juego, se acomodaban a su favor. Pasó el tiempo de espera con tranquilidad y luego ingresó al consultorio con la mejor disposición.

Después de todo, las cosas estaban saliendo tal y como ella lo esperaba.

* * *

El tiempo de espera, se le estaba haciendo eterno... No era que hubiera esperado mucho, pero cuando se trataba de reunirse con Terry, los minutos le parecían horas.

—Señorita Candy... ¿Está segura de qué no quiere que la esperemos? —preguntó George, con cierta preocupación, pues no le gustaba la idea de que la joven se quedara sola.

—Estoy muy segura George... La cita de Susana ya va concluir... —dijo la rubia—. Terry me dijo que lo esperara y eso deseo hacer... —agregó con la seguridad que le caracterizaba—. Él me llevará a casa, no te preocupes, por favor.

—Vamos George... Deja de comportarte como la Tía Abuela... —expresó Stear, dándole su voto de confianza a Candy—. Dejemos que la lleve su novio... Y vayamos a casa —George no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, pero por no contrariar a sus jóvenes patrones, ya no insistió—. Me muero de hambre, George... Pasé cinco horas en este lugar, por favor ten piedad de mi y llévame a casa,

— ¡Allá está la Señora Marlowe! —dijo Candy con emoción—. Ya están saliendo de la consulta... Anden, vayan a casa... Yo me iré con Terry...

George observó hacia el consultorio y pudo ver que la mujer ayudaba a su hija con la silla de ruedas.

—Todo está bajo control, George... Vámonos ya, o voy hacer una rabieta aquí... —advirtió Stear, con gesto travieso.

—Está bien, joven Stear... Ya nos vamos... —dijo el asistente con paciencia—. Señorita Candy... No se olvide de que Albert ya llegó... Y que quiere verla.

—Oh no... No te preocupes, George... —respondió ella con una sonrisa...—. Llegaré a casa tan pronto salgamos de aquí, te lo prometo.

—De acuerdo, Señorita... La veremos en casa... —respondió George, rindiéndose ante la petición de la rubia.

—Nos vemos Candy... —dijo Stear preparándose para marcharse.

—Vayan con cuidado por favor...

La rubia los observó hasta que salieron del área y luego regresó su mirada hacia el consultorio del Doctor Hanks... Deseando ver a su novio, sin embargo, lo único que encontró frente a ella, fue a Louise Marlowe.

—Candy... Linda... ¿Puedes quedarte con Sussie, en lo que llevo esto a la recepción? —preguntó la Señora Marlowe.

—Claro, Señora... Yo me quedo con ella, vaya sin cuidado, por favor.

—Gracias...

Los ojos de Candy chocaron con los de Susana. La rubia actriz le sonrió y le hizo una seña, mientras Candy se acercaba a ella. La enfermera notó que la joven Marlowe se veía contenta y eso le agradó... _Seguramente recibió buenas noticias... _Pensó con entusiasmo, dedicándole los mejores deseos a su ex rival.

—Hola Susana... ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Candy de inmediato.

—Estoy bien Candy, gracias por preguntar... ¿Ya concluyó tu horario de trabajo? —preguntó la chica con cierta sorpresa, Candy no portaba el uniforme y odiaba pensar en que Terry se iría con ella.

—Si... Bueno... Solo trabajo por unas horas... Atendiendo a mi primo...

—Ahhh... Yo pensé que trabajabas aquí... Como Terry me dijo que...

—Si trabajo, pero solo medio tiempo... —interrumpió Candy con seriedad, al ver que la rubia adoptaba su actitud poco amable y ególatra. Jamas volvería a permitir que le hablara de esa forma, así que sería mejor ponerle las cosas en claro, Susana lo entendió y entonces optó por callarse.

La voz de Terry, se escuchó cerca de ellas, por lo que Candy volteó para mirar hacia la puerta del consultorio.

Sus ojos, definitivamente no estaban preparados para lo que vieron en ese momento...

_Santo Dios... ¡Terry! ¿Y tu cabello?... _Se preguntó al verlo, despidiéndose del médico. La rubia estudió con detenimiento al muchacho y luego sonrió complacida... _Se ve muy guapo... _Pensó con gusto, admirando la nueva apariencia de su novio, mientras éste se acercaba hacia donde estaban Susana y ella.

—Hola... —dijo Candy con timidez, observando los luminosos ojos azules de Terry.

—Hola... —respondió Terry, desviando su mirada de la de Candy y observando a la otra rubia—. Sussie... Aquí tienes las especificaciones que el Doctor Hanks quiere que sigas —dijo entregándole una hoja de papel—. Sabes lo importante que es esto... Por favor, síguelas todas al pie de la letra...

Candy se sintió algo perdida... El saludo de Terry fue frío y hablaba con Susana, como si ella no estuviera ahí...

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

¿_El corte de cabello, mágicamente le había cambiado el corazón?_

—El chofer ya está en la puerta, esperando por nosotras... Vamos Sussie... —dijo la Señora Marlowe, intentando alejar a su hija y darle espacio a la pareja.

—Sí mamá... —Susana volteó a ver a Candy y con fingida amabilidad se despidió de ella, luego miró a Terry y dijo—. Te veré mañana...

Después de unos segundos, la pareja se quedó a solas... Candy sonrió, pero Terry no lo hizo, en vez de dedicarle una sonrisa, la miró severamente y después de algunos segundos desvió la mirada. A pesar de verlo tan molesto, Candy no se detuvo para hablarle...

—Te queda muy bien este nuevo corte de cabello... —mencionó admirando al chico—. ¡Cielos! No me habías dicho que te harías este cambio…

—Ni siquiera yo lo sabía Candy... Así que no podía habértelo dicho... ¿Verdad?

—Oh... No te estoy reclamando... —aclaró ella con pena—. Solo digo que me has sorprendido...

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Terry, intentando no perder la paciencia.

—Sí... Claro…

Candy no sabía que estaba pasando... Sin embargo, podía intuir a que se debía el cambio de su novio.

Casi estaba segura de que la culpable era Susana Marlowe...

Ella, siempre estaba detrás de todo.

_¿Qué sucedió Terry? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo? _Se cuestionó la rubia mientras caminaba detrás del muchacho y respiraba profundo.

Tendría que armarse de paciencia e intentar comunicarse con su novio.

No podía enojarse y perder la cordura...

No dejaría que Susana Marlowe le ganara de nuevo y se saliera con la suya.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**GadamiGrandchester**: Infinitas gracias por tu compañía, Jeje... Tu quieres que se pierdan el respeto y yo también. Pero Terry dice que quiere esperar... ¿Será que lo puede lograr? Ya lo veremos ¡Saludos amiga!

**Skarlett Northman**: Gracias a ti por tomarte un tiempo y leer ¡Saludos!

**Sabrina Weasley:** Tu pareja favorita ya está reunida, ahora esperemos a ver como se comportan jeje... :) ¡Gracias por leer querida Sabrina! ¡Besos!

**Becky70**: Si, tarde pero seguro, al menos eso creo jaja... Y bueno la Tía Abuela anda a tope con su vida social, pero no deja a Candy en paz... ¿Será que George de verdad la va cuidar? Pues ya veremos... ¡Saludos Becky! Gracias por leer :)

**Anna Maria:** Se me complicó un poco publicar, como dicen "la vida real" me absorbió, al menos ahora me encuentro más tranquila. Me alegra que te gusten los pequeños arranques de pasión entre las parejas. Espero seguirte leyendo por aquí. Saludos y gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y hacerme ver cuando existen errores.

**Maquig**: Un gusto saludarte ¿Sabes? Hay cosas que a veces no tienen remedio, pero debemos enfrentarnos a ellas, ni modo, así nos toca ¿Verdad? Muchas gracias por el apoyo.

**Clauseri**: Intentaré ser constante, en mi ausencia tuve oportunidad de escribir, así que espero concluir pronto ¡Saludos y que gusto leerte por acá! :)

**Tere**: Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y más me alegra que me hayas perdonado la espera :) Agradezco mucho tu apoyo.

**Merlia**: Jaja, me encanta tu honestidad, no eres paciente y te enojas conmigo eh... ¡Dejame apuntar! Jaja, gracias por los jalones de orejas, dentro de todo lo malo, las cosas van mejorando, gracias por leer.

**Iris Adriana**: es un gusto saludarte de nuevo, que bueno qque te gustan Candy y Terry ¡Gracias por leer!

**Darling Eveling:** muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra que te gusten las escenas de nuestra pareja preferida, solo espero que no me odies por la ultima escena de este capítulo ¡Saludos!

**Loca x Terry: **Gracias por leer desde el primer capítulo, espero que llegues a éste, muy pronto ¡Saludos!

**Mirna**: También me da mucho gusto leerte. Actualicé lo más pronto que pudo jeje. Saludos y muchas gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo, me alegra que te guste el fic :)

**Liz Carter: **Gracias por el apoyo Y la paciencia que me brindas Liz. Besos!


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO" **

Capítulo 14

Segunda Parte

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Residencia Andrew. Upper East Side, Manhattan, agosto de 1919_

_"¿Qué fue lo que te pasó Candy?" _

Le preguntó Stear, al verla tan triste.

_"¿Acaso Terry y tú discutieron?"_

Cuestionó Albert, haciendo que ella, sintiera que la cabeza le iba explotar.

_"No sucedió nada... Es solo que me está dando__ una especie de migraña..."_ Mintió, esbozando una débil sonrisa _"No es nada... Solo necesito descanso... Iré arriba a tomar una siesta."_

Obviamente, nadie creyó en sus palabras y minutos después de subir a su habitación, Albert siguió el mismo camino que ella, e ingresó al cuarto para interrogarla.

—Candy... —le llamó con cuidado, observando como sollozaba y enterraba su rostro en una de las almohadas de su cama—. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Pequeña?

La rubia secó sus lágrimas y luego volteó para mirar al joven, a quién consideraba como a un hermano.

—No me hagas mucho caso Albert… Solamente son tonterías mías...

—Las tonterías no nos hacen llorar de esa forma... —respondió Albert, observándola con paciencia—. Vamos linda... Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí... ¿Qué te está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió con Terruce?

El hecho de que Albert le llamara: Terruce y no Terry, hizo que la muchacha se sintiera más triste aún. Albert solo le llamaba Terruce, cuando no estaba contento con él... Candy no deseaba que su joven tutor se molestara con el muchacho, ya que él no tuvo toda la culpa.

En realidad, fue ella quien hizo el drama mas grande, pues aunque prometió controlar su forma de actuar, falló en su intento de comunicarse y perdió por completo la paciencia... No dejó que Terry aclarara la situación y el problema se agravó.

—Terry no es el único culpable... —respondió Candy de forma automática—. Ambos tuvimos la culpa de que esto pasara...

—De acuerdo… Pero… ¿Y por qué él no entró a la casa? ¿Por qué se marchó y te dejó así?

La rubia se sonrojó con vergüenza y luego declaró:

—Se marchó porque se lo pedí... —dijo con voz baja—. ¿Sabes? A veces también me enojo y digo cosas muy feas... Le exigí que se fuera… Le dije que no quería volver a verlo jamás…

Albert se sintió más tranquilo, pues sabía que al final, todo el problema se resumía a que los jóvenes, habían sufrido un pequeño malentendido, de esos que todas las parejas tenían. No tenía por que preocuparse, las cosas se arreglarían tarde o temprano... Así eran Candy y Terry, se enojaban por una _tontería_ y luego se reconciliaban.

— ¿Te gustaría contarme lo que pasó? —cuestionó el rubio—. Y no me digas que no sucedió nada, porque las peleas siempre comienzan por alguna razón.

Candy asintió... Y entonces, comenzó a relatar parte de lo sucedido:

.

.

.

_— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Susana? —preguntó mientras salían del hospital—. Terry… ¿Por qué estás así conmigo?_

_—Susana no me dijo nada... —respondió el actor con debilidad, sintiéndose miserable por mentir—. ¿Por qué tienes que meterla en esto?_

_—Me atrevo a meterla en este asunto, porque cada vez que ella está cerca de ti, algo malo pasa entre nosotros... —Candy detuvo su andar cuando llegaron a donde estaba el auto y entonces obligó a que su novio volteara y le diera la cara—. Vamos Terry... Dime... ¿Qué pasa?_

_—Aquí no... —mencionó él—. Sube al auto, Candice..._

_—No, no subiré..._

_—Por supuesto que vas a subirte —advirtió Terry—. Deja ya esas tonterías..._

_— ¿Tonterías? Por Dios… ¡El único que está haciendo tonterías eres tú!_

_Terry la sujetó suavemente del brazo y la invitó a subir al auto. _

_—Entra Candy... Por favor…_

_—No... No quiero hacerlo._

_Candy se zafó del débil amarre de su novio y luego comenzó a caminar por la acera, su vecindario estaba muy cerca y con aquella dignidad que sentía en ese momento, se le hizo de lo más sencillo alejarse de Terry y andar por la avenida._

_Caminó tan rápido como pudo, pero sus zapatillas, terminaron por hacerla caer unos metros después de iniciar su recorrido, el suelo estaba húmedo y fue inevitable que ella resbalara y cayera de rodillas._

_—Santo Dios Candy... ¿Te lastimaste? —le preguntó Terry, mientras le ayudaba a reincorporarse—. ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó acariciando su rostro—. Dime algo, por favor..._

_—Estoy bien... —contestó ella con voz llorosa._

_—Vamos Candy... No hagas esto más difícil... Si algún chismoso nos ve... Terminaremos saliendo en algún tabloide._

_Candy se dejó ayudar, pero no pudo evitar lanzar una pregunta:_

_— ¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa verdad? —cuestionó la rubia, caminando junto a su novio—. Odiarías salir con tu loca novia en el diario de mañana. _

_—Lo único que me preocupa eres tú... — Candy ya no quiso escucharlo, entró al auto y luego Terry la imitó—. A la que estoy protegiendo es a ti... Ya lo hemos hablando muchas veces... Lo que diga la prensa de mi, no me importa... En cambio, lo que digan de ti, me importa y mucho._

_—No logro comprenderte Terry... ¿Por qué estás así?_

_—Ni siquiera yo me comprendo Candy..._

_— ¿Qué fue te dijo Susana?_

_— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tan amiga del Doctor Joubert? —le reclamó él, mientras Candy sentía que un escalofrío le recorría por todo el cuerpo—. El viernes, cuando no pude venir por ustedes, él los llevó a casa ¿No? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué me ocultaste algo así? Me contaste una historia muy diferente ¿Por qué mentiste?_

_Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba... Aquellos reclamos sugerían algo indigno y sucio ¡Eso si que le molestaba! Su corazón latió furioso y entonces de inmediato respondió:_

_—Se me pasó decírtelo, Terry… —dijo con voz temblorosa, intentando no explotar tan pronto—. Yo creo que fue así, porque Michael ¡NO nos llevó a ningún lado! Te dije la verdad, George vino por nosotros... Santo Dios... ¿Eso te dijo Susana? —preguntó con molestia—. ¿Ella estaba ahí para corroborar, que fue Michael él qué nos transportó? _

_Los ojos de Terry se sorprendieron ante esa pregunta y casi de inmediato se sintió avergonzado consigo mismo… Una vez más, había caído en la trampa de Susana ¡Apenas podía creerlo! _

_—Candy... Yo..._

_—No Terry... No quiero hablar contigo... Llévame a casa._

_—Candy, por favor... Hablemos..._

_— ¡Te dije que no! Llévame a mi casa o me voy caminando..._

.

.

.

—Y... Eso fue lo que pasó... —dijo Candy—. Una vez que llegamos aquí, Terry intentó hablar conmigo, pero yo no lo dejé… Estaba tan molesta con él, que le pedí que se fuera.

Albert la miró con suspicacia y después preguntó:

—Estoy algo perdido, ¿Quién se supone que es Michael?

—Oh Albert... ¿Tú también? —se quejó ella con desespero.

—Es solo que me siento curioso al respecto... Ese tal Michael es amigo tuyo y yo ni siquiera lo conozco… —Candy le explicó todo sobre Michael, Albert escuchó atento y una vez que la rubia terminó con su confesión le dijo—. Ahora lo comprendo todo ¿Sabes linda? Los malentendidos, siempre hacen que veamos todo, con la peor de las miradas... —declaró el joven—. Terry cometió un error, pero eso le pasa a cualquiera... Y más cuando tienes una presencia tóxica a tu lado, envenenando tus oídos...

—Susana... —dijo Candy convencida

—La Señorita Marlowe, es una chica con muchos problemas, ya te lo he dicho... —Albert miró a Candy a los ojos y agregó—. Ella desea separarte de Terry y lo está consiguiendo... Cada vez que hay una discordia entre ustedes... Susana es la culpable... Candy... ¿Te olvidaste de lo que te hizo antes? Ya nos quedó claro que te ha mentido desde el inicio... ¿Por qué sigues confiando en ella? ¿Por qué no le hablas a Terry de todas esas veces que los ha engañado?

—Susana es una persona enferma... Ella...

—Está desequilibrada... —se aventuró a decir Albert—. Su intento de suicidio, así nos lo confirma, ella no está bien... Candy... ¿No lo entiendes? Esa mujer desea a Terry y quiere recuperarlo de nuevo —Albert tomó la mano de la chica y la apretó—. Tienes que despertar niña... No puedes permitir que Susana te siga chantajeando.

Candy nunca escuchó a Albert hablando así. Pero a pesar de lo extraño que le resultaba, ella estaba segura de que Albert tenía toda la razón. Susana estaba más que resuelta a quitarle a Terry, era muy evidente que la chica no había renunciado al amor que le tenía a su novio. No importaba cuanto se esmerara en ocultarlo, era más que obvio que ella no se iba rendir, hasta conseguir separarlos.

—Es mi primera noche aquí, Candy... Y de verdad me gustaría que me acompañaras a cenar...—le dijo Albert—. Así que levántate de esa cama y hazme el favor de cenar a mi lado ¿Lo harás? —cuestionó acariciando con ternura el rostro de la muchacha.

La rubia afirmó con la cabeza.

—Pero… Cuando acabemos con la cena… ¿Puedo usar el teléfono? Quiero llamarle a Terry… Sólo para sentirme más tranquila.

—Claro que sí —respondió Albert, sonriendo traviesamente—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras… No necesitas pedirme permiso, linda…

—Ay Albert… ¡Te quiero tanto! —le dijo abrazándolo con emoción—. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? —preguntó sin abandonar los brazos del muchacho—. Gracias por cuidarme… Y sobre todo, gracias por entenderme y hacerme reaccionar…

—También te quiero, Pequeña... Y bueno... Gracias a ti, por confiar en mí y permitirme ayudar… —le respondió al tiempo que posaba un beso sobre la frente de la muchacha—. ¿Sabes? Tengo mucha hambre… ¿Te parece si bajamos a cenar? Porque te advierto que si nos tardamos un minuto más, Stear nos va dejar sin comida.

Candy soltó una carcajada y después de limpiarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo que Albert le ofreció, se levantó de la cama.

Ambos rubios salieron de la habitación y se unieron a quienes los esperaban en el gran comedor.

Al terminar con la cena, Candy corrió al estudio, para hablar por teléfono. Deseaba poder charlar con Terry y pedirle perdón por haber actuado tan explosivamente. Sin embargo, sus buenas intenciones no se concretaron... Terry no respondió a las cinco llamadas que Candy realizó. Y no lo hizo, porque el enojo sufrido, le había llevado a refugiarse en el único lugar donde podía hallar comprensión.

El guapo actor, estaba exactamente a una cuadra de distancia de Candy, siendo consolado por Eleanor Baker.

* * *

_Mansión Baker_

—No sé si lo sepas... Pero realmente, odio que mires de esa forma... —dijo el berrinchudo Terry, mientras Eleanor lo estudiaba con atención.

—Solo estoy admirando tu nuevo corte de cabello —mencionó la mujer, sumamente emocionada—. Es la primera vez que te veo sin esa espesa melena que has llevado toda la vida.

—Me siento como Sansón... —respondió Terry, antes de beber de su taza de té—. Parece que perdí todas las fuerzas, desde el momento en que me dejaron sin cabello... —Eleanor rió sin poder evitarlo y él de inmediato la reprendió—. No te rías Eleanor, esto no es gracioso.

—Mi amor... Lo que pasa es que has tenido un mal día ¡Y eso es todo! Los cambios siempre son buenos, pronto te acostumbrarás a esto… —la rubia actriz tomó una de las manos de su hijo y la acarició con ternura—. Por otro lado, lo que pasó con Candy, es algo que aún tiene solución, por favor no te rindas ni te agobies… Ella, vive a una cuadra de aquí ¿Por qué no vas a su casa y le pides una disculpa?

Terry observó detenidamente a su madre y después negó con energía.

—Eso ya lo hice Eleanor… Y ella… No estaba muy interesada en aceptarla.

—Bueno... Tienes que entender que Candy se encuentra herida, y que es normal que se comporte así contigo —Eleanor miró los ojos azules de su hijo y advirtió—. No deberías confiar ciegamente en lo que dice Susana Marlowe... Esa mujer es una mentirosa...

—Santo Dios ¿De nuevo vas a echármelo en cara? —el muchacho negó con la cabeza y no permitió que su madre siguiera sosteniendo su mano, se levantó del asiento y se colocó muy lejos de Eleanor...

—Lamento haberte incomodado, pero esa es la verdad, Susana no es una buena persona, debes tener más cuidado con ella...

—He puesto todo de mi parte para que Susana esté contenta... —admitió Terry, sintiéndose tremendamente desdichado—. Pero ella sigue sin entenderme... ¿Qué puedo hacer para detenerla?

—Lo único que puedes hacer, es ser completamente honesto con ella —la rubia y experimentada actriz respiró hondo y luego pidió—. Háblale claro, dile que ya no deseas que siga interfiriendo en tu vida.

El joven Grandchester, siempre creyó que Susana era algo "especial" pero realmente, nunca pensó que fuera malvada... Por mucho tiempo, intentó entenderla, sin embargo, con la acción cometida en el hospital, le dejó muy claro que ella, no terminaba de superar que él no estuviera a su lado ¡Que tonto había sido! Susana, intentó perjudicar a Candy y él se lo creyó todo... Cayó _redondito _en su asquerosa telaraña de mentiras.

No tenía perdón, lo sabía...

Pensar en los ojos furiosos de Candy, le hacía sentir un dolor punzante en el pecho… _¿Qué fue lo que hiciste idiota? ¿Qué demonios hiciste? _Se recriminó duramente, al tiempo que tomaba su chaqueta y se la colocaba.

—Ya me voy a casa... Necesito descansar... —respondió observando a su madre.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Tu cuarto siempre está listo para que lo uses —sugirió Eleanor al verlo tan apático y triste.

— ¿No te molesta que me quede?

—Oh no... En realidad, estaría mucho más tranquila si permaneces en esta casa.

—No tengo pijama aquí... —dijo Terry como última excusa, pues no estaba muy seguro de quedarse, no porque le desagradara la idea, sino porque sentía algo de pena al permanecer ahí.

—Ya mandé hacerte unas... Por si acaso...

—Pero no sabes mi talla... ¿Qué tal si no me queda?

—Soy tu madre, Terruce —respondió ella con severidad—. Lo sé todo sobre ti... —advirtió, haciendo que Terry sonriera—. Anda ya... Vete a descansar... Porque mañana vas a tener mucho trabajo... Y no me refiero solo al teatro.

— ¿Y a qué te refieres entonces? —preguntó él, haciéndose el disimulado.

Eleanor lo miró con ojos inquisidores y respondió:

—Obviamente, me refiero al trabajo de contentar a mi nuera.. Tienes mucho que hacer cariño… Así que ve a tu habitación y descansa.

—Eres igual a todas las mujeres —expresó Terry, bromeando—. Controladora y mandona...

—No querido, no soy igual a todas... En realidad, soy peor... Créeme... —contestó ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Soy tu madre… No te olvides de eso.

El muchacho rió fuertemente y luego de darle un beso a su mamá, miró el reloj de la estancia...

—Primero… Daré un paseo por ahí... ¿Te parece?

La rubia actriz entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería y no puso objeción a la salida de su hijo.

Terry salió de la mansión y caminó hasta la residencia de los Andrew, lo hizo aún cuando sabía que quizá, no podría ver a su novia. Primero, porque ya era un poco tarde y segundo, porque a pesar de la hora, él no se atrevería a tocar la puerta.

Odiaba sentirse así...

Detestaba pensar en que se portó mal con Candy.

Al llegar a la residencia, pudo observar que no tenían ni una sola luz encendida... Era obvio que ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones y que se disponían a dormir, o al menos eso era lo que Terry quería pensar... Él deseaba con todo su corazón, que Candy no estuviera despierta, lamentando lo ocurrido.

Ese buen deseo de Terry, estaba muy lejos de la realidad, pues Candy, se encontraba acostada sobre su cama, sin poder dormir, llorando a mares y rogando por que llegara la luz del día, para poder salir de casa y reunirse nuevamente con el amor de su vida.

* * *

_Residencia Andrew_

—No puedo creerlo... —dijo Albert, al ver las cajas que Dorothy había ordenado—. ¿Ella hizo todo esto, en dos semanas?

—Se tomó muy en serio eso de archivar... —respondió George un tanto divertido—. ¿Sabes? La chica es muy inteligente, parece que le gusta el trabajo de oficina.

Albert sonrió y por un momento se olvidó de lo mal que se sentía porque Dorothy lo estaba ignorando.

—Es demasiado eficiente, quizá convendría contratarla como Secretaria o algo así... —respondió el rubio—. Tal vez de esa forma vuelva a dirigirme la palabra.

— ¿Sigue sin hablarte?

—Así es... No hemos cruzado palabra alguna. La ultima vez que hablamos, fue ayer, cuando llegué —el joven Andrew respiró hondo y luego agregó—. Después de nuestro encuentro en el vivero, ella bajó y estuvo con la Abuela Martha y con Patty... Luego, cuando Candy llegó con aquel drama, se dedicó a cuidarla... Pasó toda la tarde y la noche al pendiente de ella.

—Pues este día apenas comienza... No te rindas aún... —le pidió el sabio asistente,

—Yo tengo toda la culpa George... —dijo el joven sintiéndose apenado—. Solo escucha esto... Un día, Dorothy descubre que yo no estoy interesado en ella, pero luego al día siguiente, yo la lleno de besos y finalmente, me voy… ¿Eso te parece lógico?

George se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—El amor es incomprensible... Creo que eso todos lo sabemos.

—Eres demasiado condescendiente conmigo, George... —admitió el muchacho—. Tendrías que jalarme las orejas de vez en cuando, para no cometer tantas tonterías...

—Por ahora, no necesito hacerlo, el camino que llevas es el indicado, así que no te preocupes...

Albert asintió y luego se dedicó a repasar los contratos que George se llevaría a Chicago. Esos, necesitaban de toda su atención, pues de ellos dependía que no hubiera errores y tuviera que marcharse antes de lo previsto. Albert no planeaba salir de Manhattan en un buen rato.

Por otro lado, la dueña de sus pensamientos, se ocupaba de asistir a Candy, quién ya estaba despierta y lista para salir de la casa.

—Candy... ¿Por qué no esperas a que Terry venga? —le cuestionó Dorothy.

—Porque no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo... La terapia comienza a mediodía... —dijo Candy con prisa—. Me paso el resto de la tarde en el hospital... No voy a poder concentrarme, me conozco...

—Pero... ¿Y qué pasará con Stear? ¿Quien va acompañarlo al hospital?

—Patty lo acompañara... No hay nada que temer... Lo tengo todo resuelto.

—Son las ocho y media de la mañana, Candy... —dijo Dorothy intentando conciliar y tranquilizarla—. ¿A qué hora abren la compañía?

—El grupo Stratford abre a las nueve —respondió dando un último mordisco a su emparedado.

—Ay Candy... Si tu Tía Abuela estuviera aquí... Ella... —la joven empleada negó con la cabeza y luego suspiró con pesadez—. Ella me mataría... ¿No lo entiendes?

—Albert ya lo sabe...

—Sí... Pero tu Tía me ha pedido que te asista y te acompañe siempre... ¿Te has dado cuenta de que nunca lo hago?

Candy afirmó con pena, pero respondió:

—En otra ocasión te dejaría acompañarme... Pero ahora no... Por favor perdóname Dorothy.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, Candy... —dijo Dorothy, acomodando uno de los rebeldes rizos de la chica—. Al menos deja que el Señor George te lleve... Hazlo por mi tranquilidad, te lo ruego...

—Está bien, lo haré —expresó Candy, dándole un abrazo a Dorothy—. ¡Gracias por entenderme! —agregó antes de salir corriendo hasta el estudio, donde irrumpió con su acostumbrada alegría.

— ¿Estás ocupado, George? —preguntó ella casi de inmediato.

George negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Quiere que la lleve a un lugar? —inquirió con aquel tono atento, que siempre tenía para Candy.

— ¿Me harías el enorme favor de llevarme a Broadway?

—Por supuesto... Solo dígame a que hora desea salir.

—Ahora mismo —respondió la rubia.

—Candy... ¿Estás segura de eso? —cuestionó Albert—. Digo… Es muy temprano aún...

Candy rió y luego se acercó al joven, para darle un golpecito travieso.

— ¿Sabes? Dorothy dijo lo mismo —expresó, mientras Albert sonreía, intentando ocultar la emoción que le daba escuchar eso—. Pero no importa... Quiero llegar, apenas abran la compañía.

— ¿Y si Terry viene aquí? ¿No has pensado que él podría venir y buscarte?

Candy negó.

—Tú más que nadie conoces a Terry... —advirtió esperando ser comprendida—. Todas las veces que nos hemos enojado, él no me busca...

—Antes no era tu novio... En aquel tiempo, eran unos niños...

—Pero es que él tiene mucho trabajo... Y sabe que yo también... Vernos será difícil...

—De acuerdo…Ve… Pero si él llega aquí, no te dejaré en paz… Te diré una y otra vez "Te lo dije"… lo diré hasta cansarme...

—Gustosa aceptaré cualquier reclamo —expresó acercándose a Albert, para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Te veré más tarde ¿De acuerdo?

Albert rodó los ojos, pero ya no dijo nada... Solo dejó que Candy se marchara y persiguiera su pequeña aventura. Ya no había otra cosa que hacer... La chica era _más terca que una mula._

* * *

_Compañía de Teatro Stratford, Broadway_

Sus ojos, se clavaron en la mujer que le rogaba que le escuchara, pero Franz, se negó a prestarle atención.

—Estoy trabajando... —le dijo con incomodidad—. Te veré luego ¿De acuerdo?

—Franz... Pero es que ella... Necesita hablar contigo... Por favor, considera ir a casa, para visitarle.

—No puedo... —respondió Franz al tiempo que se encontraba con las miradas de Susana y Louise Marlowe—. Por favor, te pido que me comprendas... —agregó maldiciendo en su interior, por encontrarse con la chismosa joven ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo en este momento?

Susana observó a la mujer de mediana edad que se encontraba con Franz, y luego, ella y su madre siguieron con su camino.

—Iré a verla después... ¿De acuerdo?

La mujer asintió con pena, bajó la mirada y luego se marchó del lugar. El joven Franz, tenía un corazón tan duro, que era imposible que ella lograra entrar en él. Era absurdo que siguiera insistiendo...

— ¿Te pasa algo Franz? —le preguntaron algunos de sus compañeros.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, solo caminó en dirección contraria y salió rápidamente del lugar... Necesitaba aire... Sin embargo, algo le impidió salir de inmediato.

—Cielo santo... —dijo Candy, cuando se dio cuenta de que había golpeado a Franz—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó observando al rubio que le miraba con atención.

— ¿Candice? —preguntó Franz gratamente sorprendido por verla vestida con el uniforme de enfermera.

—Si... Soy yo... —dijo ella, observando al muchacho—. Discúlpame...

Franz sonrió de oreja a oreja y luego negó con su cabeza.

—No te preocupes, yo también estaba distraído... —el muchacho se encontró con los ojos de la rubia y casi de inmediato, sintió la paz que estaba buscando _¿Qué tenía esa muchacha? ¿Por qué demonios era tan angelical? _Franz sacudió la cabeza y luego permitió que su vista se recreara con el rostro de la joven.

Candy le sonrió con timidez y después de armarse de valor, le preguntó:

—De casualidad... ¿Sabes si Terry ya llegó?

—No lo sé... No lo he visto... Generalmente, él llega primero que todos y se encierra en su camerino —respondió Franz, observando cada bella facción de la rubia,

—Oh... Ya veo...

— ¿Por qué no entras?... Quizá ya esté aquí... —mencionó sin muchas ganas, apenas podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, odiaba hacerle favores a Terry.

— ¿No hay problema si entro así? ¿Necesito un permiso? —preguntó ella con algo de pena.

—Solo diles que quieres hablar con el asistente de Grandchester, el portero lo buscara y una vez que el chico salga, él te llevara con tu novio.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias por la información Franz… —expresó Candy, ofreciendo su mano con amabilidad.

—De nada… Es un gusto ayudarte… —le dijo sinceramente, tomando la mano que la chica y apretándola con suavidad, para sentirla.

Candy volteó para ver a George y le hizo una seña. El hombre asintió y permaneció recargado en el auto.

— ¿Es tu chofer? —preguntó Franz con curiosidad.

—Es el asistente de... —Candy se detuvo y recordó las palabras de la Tía Abuela... "_Presenta a William, como tu hermano, y así evitarás más preguntas_" —. Asistente de mi hermano...

Franz no tenía idea de quien era el hermano de Candy, pero pudo notar que se trataba de gente con dinero.

—No te entretengo más... —dijo el rubio, al notar la mirada de George sobre él—. ¿Por qué no vas y buscas a Terry?

—Si... Gracias...

Candy entró a la compañía y Franz salió del edificio. Cruzó la calle y se dirigió a la cafetería más cercana. George no le quitó la vista de encima, hasta que dio la vuelta y desapareció.

¿Por qué ese hombre lo había visto de esa forma?

Franz suspiró hondo y luego siguió caminando. No sabía por qué se sorprendía... Él no le caía bien a nadie... No era raro que el elegante hombre que cuidaba a la hermosa novia de Grandchester, le mirara así, más si el actor lo puso sobre aviso.

Por otro lado, Candy ya había ingresado a las instalaciones de grupo de teatro, pero para su mala fortuna, su suerte no había cambiado... Finalmente, parecía que ver a Terry, sería más difícil de lo que ella pensaba.

* * *

_Residencia Andrew, Upper East Side_

— ¿Eres Terry o solo te pareces a él? —le cuestionó Stear, mientras examinaba detenidamente al actor—. Santo Dios... ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabellera?

Terry sonrió sin ganas y luego respondió:

—Cosas del trabajo... No sabes cuán desgraciado me siento de haberlo perdido... —agregó, ingresando a la casa—. ¿Dónde está Candy? ¿Puedo verla?

Stear negó con su cabeza.

—No creo que puedas verla, porque ella, ya se fue... —anunció el joven, ajustándose las gafas.

— ¿Fue a trabajar? —preguntó el actor, sintiendo que un escalofrío le recorría por el cuerpo, pues no esperaba que la muchacha no estuviera en casa a esas horas.

—No... —Stear sonrió y luego le dijo—. En realidad, salió rumbo a Broadway, deseaba buscarte antes de ir al hospital, al parecer, anoche estuvo llamando a tu departamento, pero no le respondiste...

—Santo Dios... ¿De verdad hizo eso? —el corazón de Terry latió con esperanza y de inmediato aclaró—. Me quedé en casa de mi madre... No tuve ánimos suficientes para alejarme mucho de aquí...

—Ya veo... ¿Y cómo está Eleanor? —le preguntó con voz soñadora.

—Ella está bien, Stear... —Terry observó el elegante reloj del vestíbulo y entonces hizo el primer intento por marcharse, pero el joven Cornwell no lo permitió.

—Antes de pensar en seguirla, tómate un respiro y hazme caso... —expresó Stear, observándole con ansiedad—. Ponle fin a la carrera de Candy... Vamos al estudio con Albert y llama a la compañía... Seguro que esa niña ya está allá.

Terry dio una respuesta positiva y siguió a Stear hasta el estudio del joven magnate. Una vez que Albert los vio ingresar no dudó en decir:

—Lo sabía... Le dije a Candy que se estaba apresurando, pero ya la conoces... Ha corrido sin pensar en que tú, estás tan desesperado como ella...

—Tú lo has dicho... Estoy realmente desesperado... —expresó Terry—. ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?

—Claro... Ven... Toma asiento...

Albert y Stear sonrieron al ver a Terry tan ansioso, en otra ocasión, le hubieran bromeado, pero esta vez, eligieron no decir nada... Solo se dedicaron a observarlo y a rogar por qué Candy y él por fin se reunieran.

Terry no tardó en llamar a la compañía de teatro y pidió que lo comunicaran con Ronald, su joven asistente.

_**Señor Grandchester...**_

_Ronald... Mi novia irá a buscarme... Por favor, pídele que me espere en mi camerino._

**_¿Su... Novia?_**

_Sí... Una hermosa rubia, con cabello rizado y ojos verdes... Seguro lleva un uniforme de enfermera._

_**Santo Dios... ¿Entonces, sí es su novia?**_

¿_Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?_

**_Pues que esa chica vino hace rato y dijo que deseaba verlo... Se presentó como su novia, pero yo no le creí, lo lamento Señor... La Señorita Marlowe me dijo que tampoco la conocía y me pidió que no la dejara pasar…_**

¡_Maldita sea!_

**_Lo lamento, Señor..._**

_Deja de lamentarlo, ve afuera ¡Y búscala! Seguro que no fue lejos... Voy para allá inmediatamente._

**_De acuerdo, Señor... Ella acaba de irse, así que seguro la encuentro._**

_Llévala a la seguridad de mi camerino y cuídala... No permitas que Susana se meta con ella._

**_Entendido, Señor…_**

Terry observó los rostros de Albert y Stear y mientras colgaba el teléfono dijo:

—Voy a la compañía de teatro...

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿No dejaron pasar a Candy? —preguntó Albert con cierta molestia.

—El chico no la conoce... Y Susana estuvo ahí para asegurarse de crearle más dudas...

— ¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa mujer? —preguntó molesto Stear.

—Es una demente... —contestó Terry—. Debo irme... Hablaremos luego...

Terry salió de la residencia, prácticamente corriendo, mientras que Albert y Stear se quedaban en el estudio, observando como se marchaba.

— ¿Cuando dejarán de ser víctimas de Susana Marlowe? —preguntó Stear con tristeza.

—El día que ambos dejen de compadecerla... —respondió Albert con seriedad—. Ese día, Susana dejará de meterse en sus vidas... —agregó dándole una palmada a su sobrino y animándole a ir a tomar el almuerzo.

* * *

_Compañía de teatro Stratford_

—Lo lamento, Señorita... Le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas —dijo Ronald, dándole el paso a Candy—. Yo no tenía el gusto de conocerla... Y...

—Te comprendo... —interrumpió Candy, al notar que el nervioso jovencito se desvivía en pedirle disculpas—. No te preocupes, por favor.

— ¿Gusta tomar algo? Lo que usted desee... Yo puedo conseguirlo.

—Así estoy bien... Pero muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento...

—De acuerdo... Entonces, tome asiento, por favor y póngase cómoda... —pidió el chico, sonriendo con timidez—. El Señor Grandchester, vendrá muy pronto... Si necesita algo, por favor no dude en pedírmelo... Yo estaré afuera...

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes —Candy extendió su mano y dijo—. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte, Ronald...

—El gusto fue todo mío, Señorita Andrew...

—Llámame Candy, por favor... Y háblame de tú... ¿O es que soy tan vieja como para ser tu amiga? —preguntó la rubia con diversión, haciendo que Ronald riera con soltura.

—Oh no... No lo es... —el muchacho la observó embelesado, la chica le parecía preciosa y era tan joven como él, de ningún modo rechazaba la idea de ser su amigo—. Gracias por la confianza Candy —le dijo al tiempo que estrechaba su mano con la de ella.

Segundos después, Ronald salió del camerino, y muy contento, continuó con sus labores diarias. Sin embargo, su alegría se vio un poco empañada, pues una vez que estuvo afuera, se encontró con una muy enojada Susana Marlowe.

— ¡Terruce va matarte! Ay Ronald... ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —le dijo para asustarlo—. ¿Qué crees que va decir, cuando vea que has dejado pasar a una extraña a su camerino?

El chico ni siquiera se detuvo a responderle, simple y sencillamente no le hizo caso. Susana odió que la ignorara, sin embargo, eso no la detuvo, la caprichosa rubia rodó su silla de ruedas de vuelta a donde se encontraban sus compañeros, ya no le quedaba más que intentar apresurar el ensayo. De esa forma, Terry no tendría oportunidad de estar con Candy.

La Señorita Marlowe, no tenía idea de todo lo que había pasado la pareja, a causa de sus mentiras... Susana se encontraba ajena a todo. Ni siquiera imaginaba que su plan se vendría abajo y que el guapo actor, ya le tenía listo un reclamo monumental por su comportamiento.

Candy por su parte, se encontraba observando cada detalle del camerino de Terry. El espacio era muy reducido, pero estaba tan bien ordenado que lucía perfecto.

Tenía ganas de recorrerlo, pero prefirió quedarse sentada sobre el sofá, apretando uno de los cojines que estaban ahí.

_Huele a Terry..._

Pensó ella, al sentir el aroma a lavanda que desprendía la fina tela del cojín...

_Seguro que él se recuesta aquí, para estudiar..._

Sus verdes y curiosos ojos, se pasearon de nuevo por el camerino y tuvo que admitir, que esa no era la forma como había planeado conocer aquel santuario... Soñó muchas veces con estar ahí, sin embargo, ninguna de esas ocasiones, imaginó que conocería el lugar así... Tan sola...

A punto estaba de comenzar a llorar, cuando escuchó que la puerta del camerino se abría... Por un momento, pensó que se trataba de Ronald, pero lo que observó, fue la figura de Terry, entrando al lugar.

—Debo confesar, que éste, era el último lugar en el que pensaba encontrarte —dijo el muchacho, mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado—. Pero una vez más... Me has sorprendido Señorita Candy White...

Candy se levantó de su asiento y se acercó lentamente a Terry. La rubia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el actor sencillamente no la dejó hablar, en cuestión de segundos, terminó de acercarse a ella, la tomó de la cintura y después la ahogó con un desesperado beso, mismo que ella correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Sus bocas se encontraron una y otra vez, regalándose deliciosos roces, que les ayudaban a saciar la necesidad que tenían.

—Lo lamento... —dijo Candy, en cuanto los labios de Terry se separaron de los de ella—. Siento mucho lo que pasó, Terry...

—No... Yo soy él que lo lamenta... —mencionó posando un tierno beso sobre los labios de la chica.

—Oh Terry... Es que te dije cosas que realmente no sentía...

El castaño acarició el rostro de su novia y luego pegó su nariz con la de ella, para frotarla con dulzura.

—Ambos dijimos cosas que no deseábamos decir... —Terry volvió a regalarle un breve beso y luego agregó—. Perdóname, Candy... No debí confiar en Susana... No debí creerle... El único culpable de lo que sucedió fui yo... Perdóname.

—Ambos caímos en la trampa... Tú lo creíste... Pero yo me enojé contigo y después no te dejé hablar... —Candy acarició el rostro de su novio y añadió—. Ambos tenemos que perdonarnos... Ayer llamé a tu casa... Pero no respondías... Me asusté tanto —Candy lo abrazó fuerte y luego se echó a llorar.

—Oh no Candy... Por favor no... No llores... —le pidió inútilmente, pues la rubia no paraba de sollozar—. Tienes que calmarte Pecosa... —Terry le acarició suavemente la espalda y le susurró al oído cuanto la amaba, después dejó que Candy sacara toda su frustración y una vez que ella se tranquilizó, la llevó al sofá para que se sentara.

Mientras Candy, poco a poco regresaba a la normalidad, Terry tomó la tetera que yacía en su mesa y con rapidez, preparó un té... Ronald lo hacía enojar todo el tiempo, pero al menos intentaba ser eficiente. El agua, el té y demás ingredientes estaban listos para ser mezclados.

—Toma esto... Te ayudará —le dijo Terry y Candy le obedeció—. ¿Sabes? No respondí a tus llamadas, porque me quedé en casa de Eleanor... —dijo Terry sentándose sobre el sofá—. No pude irme a mi departamento, pues deseaba estar cerca de ti... Fui a tu casa, por la noche, pero las luces ya estaban apagadas.

—Yo estaba despierta... Toda la noche lo estuve... —mencionó Candy con tristeza—. De haber sabido que estabas afuera... Hubiera salido de inmediato.

—Al parecer hemos estado equivocándonos... —dijo Terry con pesadez—. Hoy al levantarme, fui a tu casa, esperando encontrarte, pero tú ya te habías venido...

—Estábamos jugando a las escondidas —expresó Candy.

Ambos sonrieron y luego respiraron con alivio. Todo había sido parte de un malentendido. Podían sentirse tranquilos.

—Tu asistente es muy listo... —dijo Candy, olvidándose del mal momento e intentando cambiar la plática—. Gracias a él podemos disfrutar de este té… No lo vayas a regañar por lo que pasó… El pobre estaba muy asustado.

—No lo haré, no te preocupes… Es casi un niño y lo comprendo... —admitió el actor—. Le falta madurar y ser menos confiado, pero fuera de eso, es un buen chico y creo que tiene potencial.

Candy sonrió y luego llevó su mano hacia el cabello de Terry.

—Ayer no tuve oportunidad de decirte lo guapo que luces así —mencionó con alegría, al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por la cabellera del castaño—. Me encanta tu nuevo corte...

Terry la miró con sorpresa y cuestionó:

— ¿De verdad te gusta?

—Me gusta mucho...

El actor sonrió y dibujó un engreído gesto en sus labios.

—Me alegra saber que te gusto, Pecosa... —dijo, observando a la chica—. A pesar de ya no verme tan guapo como antes...

— ¡Eres un presumido! —reclamó ella, haciéndolo reír.

—La verdad es que tu opinión es la más importante para mí... —dijo con sinceridad—. Todo lo que hago... Te lo dedico a ti y lo sabes.

—Pues me gusta mucho... —repitió ella, acariciando los cabellos castaños del muchacho.

—Hablando de gustos... Me gusta bastante, verte vestida así... —declaró Terry, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Candy—. ¿Sabes qué pensé la primera vez que te vi con tu uniforme de enfermera?

—No... ¿Qué pensaste? —Candy sonrió emocionada y luego escuchó...

—Pensé que te veías muy linda, vestida de esta forma... —Terry se acercó a ella y le quitó la taza de té que sostenía entre sus manos—. Pensé que parecías un ángel... —añadió invitándola a sentarse en su regazo.

Candy atendió aquella invitación y una vez que estuvo sobre el regazo de Terry dijo...

—Estoy muy lejos de ser un ángel... —admitió ella, con coquetería, acariciando el rostro de Terry—. Los ángeles no piensan cosas como las que yo pienso ahora...

— ¿Qué se supone que estás pensando? —preguntó él con dificultad, sintiendo que su masculinidad se manifestaba, pues la cercanía de Candy comenzó a tornarse "peligrosa".

—Son solo cosas...

— ¿Cosas como cuáles?

—Cosas que no podríamos hacer aquí... —dijo ella con honestidad—. Así que olvidémoslo... ¿A qué hora debes ir a tu ensayo? —preguntó la rubia, cambiando de tema.

—Ya me las he arreglado... Iré a ensayar en cuanto te deje en el hospital... —Terry observó a la chica y después cuestionó...—. ¿No vas a decirme que cosas piensas?

—No lo haré... —dijo ella.

—Entonces... Tampoco te hablaré sobre lo que realmente pienso al verte con ese uniforme...

La rubia lo observó fijamente y después comenzó a jugar con los cortos cabellos de su novio.

—Estaremos a mano, entonces... —dijo la muchacha.

—No porque yo quiera, claro está —renegó Terry.

—No me ganaría nada con hablarte de mis deseos.

El guapo actor acarició la pantorrilla de la muchacha e indagó...

— ¿Acaso no te he complacido lo suficiente? —cuestionó dejando que su mano se paseara hacia arriba y recorriera seductoramente, la anatomía de la rubia, hasta llegar a su rostro—. En esta última semana no hemos tenido mucha acción, lo reconozco, pero creo que es suficiente con lo que hicimos hace un par de días ¿No?

—No... —respondió Candy, sintiendo que un escalofrío le sacudía el cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Terry, fingiendo sorpresa—. ¿No estás satisfecha?

—Realmente no… Y tú ya sabes por qué.

Terry observó los ojos verdes de la muchacha y pudo notar que estos se oscurecían levemente.

—Claro que lo sé… —expresó Terry—. Y también tú sabes por qué razón no voy a complacerte en ese aspecto.

—Acaso… ¿Es porque me tienes miedo? —preguntó ella con picardía—. Si es así, puedo entenderlo…

— ¿Tenerte miedo? —Terry negó con energía y luego observó a su novia—. No te tengo miedo...

—¿Entonces? —Candy acercó sus labios al oído de Terry y preguntó...—. ¿Por qué no me dejas complacerte? ¿Por qué no me enseñas hacerlo?

—Porque no...

—No voy a lastimarte... —su genuina inocencia, hizo que Terry riera—. No te burles de mi, por favor.

—No me estoy burlando... De verdad que no lo hago... Solo que me causó gracia lo que dijiste... Porque mi hermosa novia, si te enseño a complacerme, lo que menos vas hacer es lastimarme —dijo Terry, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se acercaba nuevamente a la chica—. Enseñarte a complacerme, es como abrir una puerta y entrar a un mundo del que ya no vamos a poder salir —el actor la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo—. Voy a querer que me toques a todas horas, Candice...—expresó mientras la apretaba contra él y hacía que ella sintiera su erección—. Eres demasiado inocente para entenderlo ahora, pero ya lo comprenderás en el futuro.

—No soy tan inocente... —respondió ella, gimiendo con timidez al sentir a Terry tan cerca—. Terry... Por favor...

— ¿Por favor qué? Candy... Si tú me pones una mano encima, voy terminar por enterrarme en ti y hacerte mía aquí mismo...

—Me refiero a que solo quiero verte... Vamos Terry... No haré nada... Solo veré como lo haces tú... Si no deseas enseñarme, pues al menos háblame de ello...

—Candy... No...

— ¿Por qué no?

—No quiero asustarte...

—No lo harás, estoy segura... —Candy lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el sofá—. Apuesto a que vas a estar más cómodo si nos sentamos aquí.

Terry sabía que ir al sofá, era la peor de las ideas, pero Candy ya no lo dejó reclamar. Sencillamente lo obligó a sentarse.

—Tienes razón... Tú no eres un ángel... —le dijo Terry, al verla con aquel gesto travieso y decidido—. Eres un demonio en toda la extensión de la palabra... Odio que seas tan necia... —le dijo él, gimiendo muy despacio, mientras la curiosa Candy posaba su mano y sobre la cremallera del muchacho—. Te odio tanto...

—Se nota mi amor... —respondió ella sin dejar de ver a su novio—. Se nota que me odias y mucho...

Candy rió con soltura, mientras Terry también lo hacía. Las risas de ambos, se oyeron al otro lado de la pared, donde cierta persona los estaba escuchando con atención.

Al enterarse de que su ex novio había llegado y estaba en el camerino, Susana no dudó en trasladarse al suyo, para intentar escuchar lo que ocurría. Su agudo oído no pudo oír toda la plática entre la rebelde pareja, pero si escuchó suaves jadeos y cuchicheos que no se entendían.

Susana se retiró de la pared y luego se llevó las manos a la boca... ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquellos dos? Su mente viajó por todas las posibilidades y no pudo dejar de sentirse perturbada, pues aunque ella lo negara, comprendía a la perfección lo que ahí estaba sucediendo...

¡Estaba perdiendo a Terry!

—No debí ser tan débil... —susurró, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. No debí dejarlo libre... No debí hacerlo...

La chica lloró amargamente, jurándose que lucharía por el actor hasta el final, no sabía como... Pero Terry, volvería a ser suyo y de nadie más.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Me hubiera gustado agradecerles a cada una, pero es ahora cuando me entero que en mi iPad hay un limite de caracteres... No me dejó poner los agradecimientos a cada una, como ven el capítulo esta muy largo y mi cacharro no soporta tanto :(

Leí con mucho gusto sus reviews, sé que las hice sufrir un poco con Susana y con los celos de Terry... Pero yo espero que este capítulo les haya quitado el mal sabor de boca, muchas gracias por sus reviews: **Sabrina Cornwell, GadamiGrandchester, Darling Eveling, Liz Carter, Flor, Skarlett Northman, Anna Maria, Nati, Iris Adriana, Mirna, Natii, Rubí, Brenda, Maquig, Invitada, Merlia, Dalia, Lulu Grandchester, Goshy, Dulce Lu y Becky70.**

**Tambien, muchas gracias a las chicas de la página de Facebook: Erika, Brenda, Ale Castro y Teresa me da mucho gusto leer sus comentarios por allá.**


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO" **

Capítulo 15

Primera Parte

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_(TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS)_

_Compañía de teatro Stratford, Broadway, septiembre de 1919_

Los ojos azules de Susana, reflejaban el enfado del que estaba siendo víctima.

Ensayar una y otra vez la misma escena, definitivamente le resultaba una reverenda tontería.

Ella al igual que Terry, poseía una gran capacidad para memorizar las líneas que le eran designadas, y por ese motivo, creía que sus compañeros _eran unos_ _ineptos_… Encontraba verdaderamente insoportable, el hecho de que ellos aún se equivocaran.

Faltaban dos semanas para el estreno y le desesperaba saber que los actores principales no estaban dando el ancho requerido.

La rubia respiró hondo y mientras escuchaba uno de los diálogos de _Laertes_, intentó serenarse… El teatro no era solo un estilo de vida. En realidad, el teatro lo era todo para ella… No debía quejarse más. Tenía que tranquilizarse, finalmente estar ahí e interpretar a _Ophelia_ era como un regalo caído del cielo.

Al inicio, solo deseaba tener participación en la obra porque Terry estaría actuando, sin embargo, al final su ego le hizo admitir que, esa ya no era la única razón por la que ella quería estar en el Grupo Stratford. Sinceramente adoraba ser el centro de atención, sabía que el público, la prensa y hasta los críticos, estaban más al pendiente de ella, que de Karen Klyss. El morbo por verla actuar, era demasiado y no deseaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad, ella se colocaría de nuevo en el mundo de las luces y los reflectores. Ese universo al que siempre deseo pertenecer.

Su profunda mirada se paseó por el recinto, todos sus compañeros estaban atentos a lo que sucedía en el escenario... Todos excepto Terry. Él tenía la vista clavada en una cinta blanca, la cual yacía posesivamente entre sus dedos.

Terry observaba la cinta, como si estuviera evocando algún recuerdo... La rubia joven tragó saliva con dificultad, pues era evidente que el muchacho estaba recordando a Candy...

El actor, se percató de la mirada de Susana y entonces optó por doblar la sedosa cinta y guardarla dentro de su bolsillo. Detestaba sentirse observado, pero a pesar de su molestia, supo esconder muy bien su inconformidad, se encontró con los ojos de Susana y le sostuvo la mirada hasta que ella se rindió y detuvo su molesto análisis.

Ella no era ninguna tonta. Sabía perfectamente, que no era la persona favorita del muchacho.

Tres semanas atrás, después de que él y Candy se reconciliaran, Terry le dejó muy claro sus sentimientos hacia ella...

_._

_._

_—Se acabó Susana... ¡Esta tontería llegó a su fin! No pienso tolerar tu mala voluntad por más tiempo... —le dijo Terry, mientras la observaba con furia_—. _Me has salvado la vida y de verdad te lo agradezco... Siempre lo haré... Toda mi existencia reconoceré ese gran sacrifico que hiciste por mí... —él respiró profundo y luego de tomarse unos segundos dijo—. Pero, por favor... No me pidas más... __Agradecimiento y ayuda es con lo que yo puedo pagarte... No puedo saldar mi deuda de otra forma, yo no puedo amarte Susana, no puedo darte lo que deseas y siempre lo has sabido... _

_—Terry... Lo lamento... Yo no..._

_—Lamentarlo no es suficiente... De la manera mas atenta, te pido que no vuelvas a interferir en mi vida personal._

_—Terry... Por favor..._

_—Puedes contar con mi amistad y también con mi apoyo económico... Pero no vuelvas a meterte entre Candy y yo... No lo hagas más Susana... Porque si lo haces, tendré que olvidarme de que soy un caballero._

_._

_._

Susana sacudió la cabeza y alejó aquel mal recuerdo de su mente, ignoró a Terry y volvió su vista hacia el escenario. Franz Talbot había hecho algo que Robert detestaba y le dio gusto saber que el odioso muchacho se la estaba pasando mal.

—No... No... ¡Y no! —mencionó Robert Hathaway, al tiempo que subía al escenario—. Tener dos papeles no es cosa fácil, lo sé perfectamente... —expresó refiriéndose directamente a Franz—. Pero preciso más concentración de tu parte ¿De acuerdo? ¿Qué te pasó en esta escena? —cuestionó Robert con cierta molestia, mientras el joven se encogía de hombros—. _Laertes_ ha perdido a su padre... ¡Por el amor de Dios! Se supone que la ira lo está dominado y que lo único que desea es vengarse... ¡Quiero más pasión Franz! ¿Entendido?

Franz afirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza y después se tragó el coraje que sentía… Ser regañado frente a todos le resultó absolutamente vergonzoso.

El rubio, instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el primer actor, y para su sorpresa, no encontró burla en su semblante, ni tampoco halló gusto por verlo equivocarse... Terruce Grandchester le observaba de una manera que al menos Franz desconocía, el joven Talbot, juraba que lo que Terry sentía en aquél momento era compasión.

—Bien... Tomemos un descanso... Continuáremos con esto después... Vayan afuera a distraerse —les pidió Robert, aclarando al instante...—. Con afuera, me refiero a que salgan únicamente de este salón... No vayan a la calle, el clima no es propicio y tienen que cuidar sus voces... Sean sensatos, por favor.

Los actores obedecieron de inmediato y en cuestión de segundos, se dispersaron. Terry fue el último en levantarse de su asiento, y una vez que vio que el director y él se quedaban solos, no dudó en acercarse y hablar con él.

—No es que me interese... Ni nada parecido... —le dijo Terry a su director—. Pero creo que Talbot tiene ciertos problemas.

Robert afirmó con la cabeza y después de dejar libre un suspiro dijo:

—Esta situación me preocupa... Porque Franz no es de los que se dejan llevar por ninguna clase de conflicto... —Robert hizo memoria y dijo—. Franz siempre ha sido muy responsable en las cuestiones laborales.

—Quizá si platicas con él...

—Lo haré, no te preocupes... —Robert sonrió y luego palmeó la espalda de Terry—. Siempre lo he dicho, Terry... Tú tienes un corazón de oro.

El castaño negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

—No digas eso, Robert ¡Vas acabar con mi reputación! —exclamó divertido.

—Yo sé perfectamente que Franz y tú no son amigos ¡Dios! Ni siquiera puedo decir que sean buenos compañeros de trabajo... Así que por ello, agradezco que te preocupes por él, eso es muy loable de tu parte, Terry.

—Todo es culpa de Candy... —dijo el actor sin pensarlo—. Ya me contagió con su bondad infinita... —agregó, mientras Robert reía.

—La verdad, es que tú siempre has sido bondadoso Terry... —mencionó el director—. Eres un buen chico, a pesar de la mala fama que te has echado encima...

Terry sonrió y después negó con un leve movimiento cabeza.

—Realmente, yo nunca busqué crearme mala fama —declaró, abriendo la puerta de su corazón—. ¿Sabes? Ese siempre ha sido mi problema. Las personas me juzgan sin siquiera conocerme... —el joven actor respiró hondo y luego dijo—. La única persona que se ha molestado en entenderme es Candy.

—Cielos... Terry, tienes que cuidar mucho a esa chica... Porque ya sabes… No hay muchas como ella...

—Yo diría que no hay otra igual a ella... —respondió el joven.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida y al llegar a la puerta se despidieron.

—Anda... Ve a descansar... Reanudaremos los ensayos en un par de horas... —le dijo Robert.

—Está bien… Pero no te olvides de hablar con "mi suplente" ¿De acuerdo? A estas alturas ya no podemos darnos el lujo de que se cometan errores…

—Lo haré, no te preocupes...

_Me estoy volviendo como tú... Tarzán Entrometida... _Se dijo al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza… _A mi... ¿Qué demonios me importa lo que le pase a ese imbécil?_... Se recriminó mientras se metía a su camerino y se disponía a descansar.

* * *

_James Ranch, Sunville, Illinois_

Los ojos grises de Tessa, brillaron con emoción al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa que le estaba dando su padre.

—Sí... Has oído bien, sí puedes ir a ese viaje... —expresó el Señor James con alegría, observando a su hija.

— ¿Lo dices en serio papá?

—Lo digo muy en serio, Tessie...

La chica se lanzó a los brazos de su progenitor, y éste muy contento, la recibió y le apretó fuerte contra él.

El Señor James, no estaba muy convencido de permitir que su hija fuera a una ciudad como Nueva York, pero al verla tan entusiasmada, se obligó a no negarse y aceptar la propuesta de Archie. Tessa había sufrido bastante, y por primera vez en años, se le veía feliz. Por ningún motivo quiso acabar con esa felicidad.

—Pídele a tu novio que pase... Quiero darle la noticia yo mismo...

—Claro, enseguida se lo diré —Tessa abrazó de nuevo a su padre y luego le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Gracias papá... ¡Te amo mucho!

—Yo también te amo, Tessie... —le dijo él, recordando cuando su hija era una pequeña y le decía esas mismas palabras.

La muchacha corrió por el estudio de su padre y luego salió disparada hacia la estancia donde Archie le esperaba.

—Mi Papá quiere hablar contigo... —le dijo ella, en cuanto llegó al lugar.

Archie se levantó de su asiento y se acercó lentamente a su novia.

—Dime que su respuesta fue un_ "Sí"_... —le pidió, rozando sus labios con los de ella—. Por favor… Dime que te dijo que sí podrás ir conmigo.

—Ve a su oficina para que lo averigües... —Tessa sonrió y Archie dejó que sus labios se unieran brevemente a los de ella.

— ¿No vas a decírmelo?

—No lo haré... No importa si me chantajeas, no pienso hacerlo, así que mejor ve y habla con papá...

Archie pintó un infantil gesto en su rostro y luego se separó de la chica.

—Eres difícil de convencer, Señorita James —admitió el elegante muchacho—. Pero no importa... Tus ojos hablan por ti... Sé que la respuesta de tu padre ha sido positiva.

Archie besó de nuevo los labios de Tessa y después de algunos segundos de ese delicioso contacto, se separó de ella, y finalmente se fue directo a la oficina de su suegro.

—Adelante... —dijo el Señor James, en cuanto Archie golpeó la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, Señor James... —saludó tímidamente Archie—. ¿Cómo... Está... Usted? —las palabras se atoraron una por una en su garganta, no le fue sencillo ser elocuente, mientras observaba a su suegro limpiando una de sus escopetas.

—Buenas tardes, Archibald... Estoy muy bien... —el hombre sonrió divertido y luego observó fijamente al novio de su hija—. Ya tengo una respuesta a tu interrogante del otro día...

Archie tragó saliva con dificultad y luego, tímidamente preguntó...

— ¿Y cuál es su respuesta, Señor?

— ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija? —le preguntó el Señor James, tomándolo por sorpresa—. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que nunca hemos hablado de eso? Has venido aquí a diario, por casi dos meses... Y jamás nos hemos sentado a platicar.

—Tiene razón... Y me disculpo, realmente no había encontrado el momento idóneo para hablar sobre ello... —Archie aclaró su garganta y luego habló con seguridad—. Como sea, usted debe saber que mis intenciones para con Tessa, son solo las mejores —el joven sostuvo la mirada al Señor James y agregó—. Llevarla conmigo a Nueva York, significa mucho para mí... Viajar juntos es solo el inicio de mi futuro con ella.

— ¿Piensas comprometerte con mi hija? —preguntó el señor sin más rodeos.

—Compromiso, boda... Yo lo quiero todo con su hija... Me temo que no podrá sacarme de aquí nunca, Señor James —aceptó Archie con aplomo—. Voy a ser su yerno, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Aquella afirmación hizo que Louis James sonriera y después de guardar la escopeta en su sitio dijo:

—Mi respuesta es sí... —expresó volteando para observar al muchacho—. Permitiré que Tessa viaje contigo y tu familia...

Archie sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó al Señor James, para brindarle su mano.

—Muchas gracias, Señor... Le juro que no se arrepentirá, voy a cuidar a Tessie, y la traeré de regreso muy pronto.

— ¿Cuando partirán?

—En un par de días... Estaremos una semana y media por allá...

—No me es fácil dejarle ir, sin embargo, deseo que mi hija sea feliz y viva lo que nunca se ha permitido... Tessie jamás ha salido de Illinois... Ya lo sabes, nosotros no podemos salir por las ocupaciones del rancho, y ella nos acompaña todo el tiempo, su único viaje ha sido a Chicago y lo hizo para encerrarse en un convento... Así que puedes imaginarlo... Viajar a Nueva York y asistir a una obra de teatro es algo muy nuevo para ella... —el hombre miró a Archie y le pidió—. Cuídala mucho, por favor.

—Lo haré Señor James, la cuidaré, no tendrá ninguna queja sobre mí.

Louis, afirmó con la cabeza, Archie le caía muy bien, no era como Raphael... Raphael, jamás dejó ver el amor que tenía por su hija. Aquel despreciable muchachito, nunca le agradó.

Pero Archie... Él era diferente por completo...

Su posición social lo asustó al inicio, sin embargo luego se dio cuenta de que el muchacho era una buena persona y que a pesar de las diferencias entre las sociedades en las que se desenvolvían, él y Tessa podían encajar perfectamente. Aún le quedaba la duda sobre lo que iba decir la "estirada" tía abuela del muchacho, pero eso no le preocupaba mucho, porque confiaba en su hija y sabía que la vieja Andrew, no tendría queja sobre ella. _Tessie _era tranquila y educada, la mujer no tenía por qué rechazarla, pues además, era tan rica como ellos.

— ¿Deseas quedarte a comer con nosotros? —preguntó el Señor James, observando a Archie.

—Claro, me encantaría Señor, gracias por invitarme.

—De acuerdo, pues ya se acerca la hora... Será mejor que nos vayamos acercando al comedor —el Señor James sonrió, se levantó de su asiento y luego invitó al chico hacer lo mismo—. Vamos hijo... Vayamos a llenar nuestros estómagos... —le dijo divertido, mientras palmeaba la espalda de Archie.

El joven Cornwell, se sintió sorprendido al escucharlo llamarle de esa forma... "Hijo" era un calificativo que ni siquiera su propio padre empleaba... Su corazón se llenó de dicha al escuchar que el padre de su novia, lo aceptaba abiertamente.

Tessa los observó salir del estudio y con infinita alegría, se acercó a los dos para posicionarse en medio de ellos y tomarlos del brazo. Estaba realmente contenta por tener a su lado a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida.

* * *

_Residencia Andrew, Upper East Side_

Habían pasado tres semanas desde su llegada a Manhattan, y en todo ese tiempo, Albert no pudo lograr un cambio en su situación sentimental.

Para su mala fortuna, nada salió como él lo tenía planeado y finalmente, las cosas se complicaron. Una serie de eventos inesperados, hicieron que Dorothy tomara su distancia y se alejara completamente de él.

Su cabeza le decía que aquello era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, pues una relación entre él y Dorothy era lo más "_absurdo_" que se le podía ocurrir... La Tía Abuela Elroy, jamás aceptaría una unión de esa naturaleza... Pero por otro lado, su corazón le estaba obligando a no desistir, y a continuar haciendo todo lo posible por reconquistar a la muchacha y lograr que ella lo mirara como lo hacía antes, cuando llegaron a Nueva York.

Albert estaba realmente enfocado en que Dorothy olvidara el mal momento que pasó al descubrirlo en los brazos de la loca Karen Klyss.

—Lamento molestarte... —le dijo Dorothy, entrando al estudio y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella—. Pero me temo que tenemos un problema...

Albert afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y luego contestó:

— ¿Qué clase de problema? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte cariño? —cuestionó con aquella voz que hacía que la joven Jones se derritiera por dentro.

—El problema no es mio... —dijo ella, sintiendo que el corazón le latía más a prisa, amaba y odiaba escucharlo referirse a ella de esa forma—. El patio trasero está repleto de agua... Necesitamos conseguir un fontanero, pues los chicos del servicio no saben nada sobre tuberías... Si no hacemos nada ahora, el problema empeorará...

—Las tubería debe estar tapada.. Las hojas de los árboles seguro la están obstruyendo.

Albert se levantó del escritorio, se dobló las mangas de la camisa y luego observó sus zapatos.

— ¿Qué tanta agua hay? —preguntó con interés.

—No lo sé... Quizá unos 20 centímetros... —Dorothy negó con la cabeza al verlo doblar su pantalón y luego le preguntó...—. Albert ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Yo mismo arreglaré el problema... —dijo él con naturalidad—. Ya sé que no tienes mucha fe en mí, pero te pido que confíes un poco en mis capacidades.

—Siempre tomas a mal todo lo que te digo —expresó ella con enojo—. Ya sé que eres capaz, pero la verdad es que me preocupa que vayas a mojarte... Y...

— ¿Y qué? —cuestionó el rubio con molestia—. Soy tan humano como tú Dorothy, puedo mojarme y luego secarme, nada va suceder... Tú misma lo has dicho, el clima actual va empeorarlo todo, en cuanto comience a llover, el agua se va meter a la casa...

—Puedes enfermarte... Más de lo que ya estás... Has estado estornudando en los últimos días.

Albert sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta de que Dorothy seguía al pendiente de él, era más que cierto que estuvo algo resfriado, la humedad de esos días le había hecho un poco de daño. Ni Candy, ni Stear notaron aquello, pero Dorothy sí lo había hecho... Se sintió _ridículamente_ halagado, sin embargo las advertencias de la chica no lo iban a detener.

—Si caigo enfermo... Pues me cuidas y listo... —Albert sonrió y se acercó a la joven—. Algo me dice que eres una excelente enfermera —Dorothy retrocedió, sin acordarse de que ya había llegado al limite que marcaba la puerta y cerró los ojos con temor al notar que Albert la tenía acorralada—. Prométeme que si llego a caer enfermo, vas atenderme —pidió él, mientras posaba sus manos sobre la puerta.

—Albert no comiences...

—Promételo...

— ¿Sabes? No soy buena enfermera... —le dijo Dorothy, tomando la perilla de la puerta, para girarla y salir pronto de ahí, pero Albert no la dejó, detuvo la mano de la chica y la entrelazó con la suya—. Pero estoy segura de que la Señorita Klyss, haría un mejor trabajo —agregó Dorothy con voz temblorosa.

—No metas a Karen en esto... ¿Quieres?

Dorothy sonrió sin ganas y luego preguntó:

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque estamos hablando de nosotros y no de ella.

—Albert... No hay ningún nosotros... —dijo Dorothy—. Pero en cambio, sí hay un "ustedes" No me digas que no... —puntualizó con molestia en su voz—. Porque claramente vi como ella se abalanzaba sobre ti.

Albert negó con la cabeza y luego respondió:

—Tú lo has dicho... ¡Ella se abalanzó sobre mi! Y no yo sobre ella... Santo cielo... Dorothy... Lo hemos platicado muchas veces... La chica está loca...

—Está loca por ti... —reclamó Dorothy.

—Al menos ella lo acepta —replicó Albert—. ¿Por qué no puedes ser como ella? —cuestionó observándola a los ojos—. Si fueras como Karen, tú y yo estaríamos juntos ahora.

—Si fuera como esa mujer, no sería una dama... —dijo Dorothy—. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo puedes pedirme tal cosa? —la ofendida muchacha lo miró con molestia—. Yo no seré de una cuna tan fina como la suya... Pero... ¿Sabes algo? Fui educada con principios...

—Estás juzgando muy duramente a Karen...

—Albert... Yo la escuché... Vino hasta aquí para seducirte...

El rubio sabía que aquello era cierto, desde que Candy los presentó, Karen no había dejado de coquetear con él, sin embargo Albert no le siguió el juego... ¿Por qué Dorothy no podía ver eso? Los celos estaban hablando por ella, pues estaba exagerando la situación.

—Escuchaste mal... Invitarme a cenar y a bailar no era parte de un juego de seducción.

—Como tú digas... ¿Podemos dejar esto? —dijo Dorothy, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Albert, para darle un empujón y alejarlo de ella—. Hay un problema que atender...

—De acuerdo ¡Olvidemos el maldito asunto! —exclamó el rubio con verdadera impotencia, haciendo a un lado a Dorothy y abriendo la puerta, para poder salir del lugar.

Dorothy lo observó marcharse y una vez que el rubio desapareció de su vista, permitió que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Albert y ella no tenían futuro... Lo sabía perfectamente, sin embargo su corazón aún no lo comprendía.

Odiaba lastimar al joven con sus rechazos, pero con toda sinceridad, no se le ocurría otra forma de alejarlo. Le dolía en el alma que _la actriz _estuviera tan cerca de él, odiaba la idea de imaginar en que tarde o temprano conseguiría que Albert le hiciera caso, pero a pesar de todo eso, ya no le quedaba más que aceptarlo. Pues era consciente de que esa chica Karen, era una mejor opción para Albert.

—Dios mío, por favor... Permite que él se fije en ella... —murmuró Dorothy—. Te lo suplico... Solo quiero que sea feliz... —añadió juntando sus manos, rogando al Señor por algo que era imposible.

* * *

_Compañía de teatro Stratford_

—Me han informado que una fuerte tormenta azotará la isla... —expresó Robert, mientras observaba con preocupación a Terry—. Creo que lo mejor para todos, es que suspendamos los ensayos y nos vayamos a casa... Un fenómeno de ésta magnitud, puede generar un caos... Resultará imposible transitar por las calles.

—De acuerdo... —respondió el castaño actor, intentando no alarmarse—. Pero... ¿Quién te pasó esa información?

—Lo hizo uno de mis amigos que trabaja en la alcaldía, al parecer los vientos están alcanzando velocidades que no se esperaban...

—Es bueno tomar precauciones... ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a los demás?

—Tú eres el líder... Ayúdame y avísale a tus compañeros, diles que pueden marcharse a casa —Robert observó la ventana de su oficina y luego miró el cielo, lo que el panorama le permitía ver, no era muy alentador, los relámpagos podían verse con mucha más frecuencia y algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer—. Faltan solo dos semanas para el estreno de nuestra obra, definitivamente no puedo correr riesgos... Todos ustedes son importantes para el proyecto y nadie puede enfermarse ahora...

—Está bien, les avisaré... Y entre más rápido lo haga será mejor para todos... —mencionó Terry, dirigiéndose a la salida de la oficina, no sin antes escuchar...

—Dile a Sussie que he llamado a Louise y que ya viene por ella.

Terry afirmó con la cabeza y rápidamente, se dirigió hacia los camerinos.

Para su fortuna, en el trayecto se encontró con Caroline, y le pidió de favor que le ayudara a propagar la noticia. Caroline, no era del tipo de personas que hacían muchos favores, pero cuando Terry le sonrió, su corazón latió desbocado y gustosa le dijo que "por supuesto le ayudaría" Ganar algunos puntos con el guapo castaño, era toda una proeza para ella. La muchacha fue por un lado y Terry por otro...

—Terry... ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? —preguntó Susana, al verlo tan presuroso.

El joven Grandchester hubiera deseado pasar de largo y no decirle nada, pero la realidad era que no podía hacer tal cosa... Pues a pesar de todo, a Susana le debía mucho. Él seguía teniendo una deuda de vida con ella y no importaba cuanto le desagradara la acosadora muchacha.

—Se han suspendido los ensayos, una tormenta se está acercando y estamos justo a tiempo para ir a nuestras casas y resguardarnos... —Terry la miró a los ojos y le dijo—. Toma tus cosas Sussie, tu madre ya viene en camino.

—Santo Dios... ¡Pero si ya está lloviendo! ¿Quiere decir que va empeorar?

—Esta llovizna es solo el anticipo de lo que viene después... Y sí, definitivamente todo indica que puede empeorar... —el castaño la observó asustarse, no le gustaba verla de esa forma, pero ni de chiste, quería darle entrada a su locura de nuevo, no desde lo que pasó la ultima vez, por lo tanto, no hizo nada para tranquilizarla—. Ya debo irme... Anda Sussie, ve por tus cosas y espera a tu madre... —le pidió con prisa—. Ronald... —le llamó Terry a su asistente, quien de la nada apareció—. Te llevaré a casa... Así que alista tus cosas, por favor —el jovencito asintió, mientras Terry se marchaba a su camerino y Susana al suyo.

La rubia se sintió un tanto indignada con el trato de Terry, pero no dijo nada, solo dirigió la silla de ruedas de vuelta a su camerino y entonces, tomó todas sus pertenencias.

Odiaba las tormentas... Pero sabía que no había nada de que preocuparse, pues ella había vivido en Manhattan toda su vida y por experiencia sabía que los pronósticos del tiempo, generalmente eran exagerados. Cuando anunciaban que serían azotados por fuertes tormentas, no pasaba de ser una tormenta común.

Una vez que salió del camerino, rodó su silla de ruedas por todo el corredor, se apresuró cuanto pudo, pues la compañía de teatro, se estaba vaciando por entero.

— ¿Necesita ayuda, Señorita Marlowe? ¿Desea que le consiga un transporte? —le preguntó uno de los empleados, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

—No.. Mi madre vendrá por mi... No se preocupe...

—De acuerdo... ¡Hasta mañana, Señorita!

—Hasta mañana Joel...

El silencio reinó en aquel lugar, ya casi todos se habían marchado, por lo que para Susana, no fue difícil escuchar un conjunto de horribles gritos, que provenían de la puerta del patio trasero.

— ¡Ayuda... Por favor! —escuchó Susana con claridad, mientras sus ojos azules se abrían con sorpresa—. ¡Auxilio!

La inconfundible voz de Karen Klyss, resonó en los oídos de la rubia actriz. Una y otra vez le escuchó suplicar para que le ayudaran.

La mente de Susana, activó un mecanismo de defensa, el tipo de protección que cualquier persona ambiciosa llega a desplegar... Aguardó algunos minutos, sin hacer ni un solo movimiento para buscar alguno de los empleados que seguían en la compañía... Estaba haciendo un mal terrible, estaba muy consciente de eso... Pero... ¿Y qué si ella deseaba ser la _Ophelia_ principal? ¿Qué pasaría si Karen Klyss se resfriaba y no podía actuar?

Una sonrisa siniestra, se dibujó en los labios de Susana y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la calle, para observar la lluvia... No se sentía culpable... Karen había jugado muy sucio con ella ¿Qué tenía de malo darle una sopa de su propio chocolate?

_"No hay nada de malo..."_

Le dijo su mente... Y Susana de verdad, creyó que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Cuando Karen apareció por la puerta delantera, completamente empapada y siendo auxiliada por Louise Marlowe, Susana supo disimular muy bien su malévola acción e incluso se mostró consternada delante de Robert y Elena Hathaway, quienes recién llegaban al vestíbulo.

—Pero... ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? —preguntó Robert con desesperación—. ¡Karen! ¿Qué te sucedió?

La chica lloraba a mares y tanto Robert, como Elena Hathaway, se acercaron para ayudarla.

—La encontré en la calle... Me ha explicado que estaba en el patio trasero y la puerta se cerró, al parecer nadie le escuchó... —dijo Louise—. La pobre se lastimó el pie en una zanja y tuvo que dar la vuelta por la cuadra, para llegar de nuevo aquí...

—Oh Karen... Karen... ¿Qué hacías en el patio? —cuestionó el director—. ¡Les dije muy claramente, que quería que ya se fueran a su casa!

—Robert, cariño... Tranquilízate por favor. En este momento, es imperativo que Karen se cambie, así que continuarás con tus regaños luego... Vamos querida... Ven... Seguro que encontraremos algo para que uses —Elena la llevó al lujoso camerino que compartían ella y su esposo, mientras que Robert se quedaba observándolas alejarse.

—Esto es inaudito... ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza esta chica? —cuestionó el experimentado director con molestia, mientras Susana le veía asustada—. Gracias por ayudarle, Louise... —dijo el hombre—. Hazme el favor de cuidar a Sussie... Vayan con cuidado a casa...

—Así lo haré Robert, no debes preocuparte... Nos cuidáremos ¿Verdad Sussie?

Susana afirmó, fingiendo espanto por lo presenciado y luego se retiró al lado de su madre, sin siquiera sentir remordimiento.

Nadie podía culparla... Robert y Elena estaban muy cerca y ellos no escucharon nada. Había sido el crimen perfecto. No tenía por que preocuparse. Solo le restaba esperar para ver si Karen se enfermaba...

* * *

Hospital Lenox Hill

—Candy... Stear... Me temo que tendremos que seguir con la terapia después —les dijo el Doctor Hanks—. Se nos ha informado que una especie de ciclón está acercándose a la isla y lo mejor para ustedes, es que se preparen para ir a casa.

— ¿Un ciclón? —Candy se mostró alarmada y luego observó con atención a los dos médicos que tenía frente a ella—. Pero... Creí que se trataba de una simple tormenta...

—Eso creíamos todos... —mencionó Michael—. Sin embargo, el viento ha comenzado a soplar con fuerza y por el momento, no sabemos si seguirá así o empeorará, por eso lo mejor es tomar precauciones —el joven cirujano observó fijamente a Candy y después agregó…—. No debes preocuparte, solo llama a tu casa y pide que vengan por ustedes... O si quieres, yo puedo llevarlos...

La rubia negó de inmediato y con amabilidad respondió:

—Mi novio quedó en pasar por nosotros... Será mejor que me comunique primero con él... Porque quizás no sabe nada sobre esto...

—Sí, será mejor que llames a Terry, y le hagas llegar la información —respondió Stear.

Hanks estuvo de acuerdo y añadió:

—Me parece lo más sensato... Ustedes están cerca de casa, pero Terry no lo está... Será mejor que le hagas la advertencia.

—Candy, si lo deseas puedes usar el teléfono de mi oficina...—le dijo Michael—. Es muy importante que Terruce sepa la gravedad del asunto.

—Claro que quiero... Te lo agradezco mucho, Michael...

Aquella llamada, no sería necesaria, pues en cuanto Candy y Michael, salieron del área de terapia, se encontraron frente a frente con el actor.

—Oh Terry... ¡Estás aquí! —expresó Candy con alivio, mientras se acercaba a él y lo enredaba en un cariñoso abrazo, mismo que Terry recibió con agrado—. Santo Dios ¡Te has mojado!

—Solo se mojó la gabardina, no te preocupes... —por instinto, Candy llevó su mano hasta la cabeza de Terry, le tocó el cabello y comprobó que era verdad, no estaba mojado, el joven le sonrió y después le dijo:

—He venido por ustedes... La tormenta está empeorando.

—Lo sé, quería llamar a la compañía para avisarte, Michael iba prestarme el teléfono... Menos mal que ya estás aquí.

Michael y Terry no eran amigos, ni siquiera se caían bien, pero para complacer a Candy, llevaban una relación cordial. Ella los había presentado unas semanas atrás y aunque al actor no le gustaba que su novia fuera amiga del joven médico, no volvió a dejar que los celos lo dominaran y permitió que ellos siguieran tratándose.

—Terruce... Me alegra que estés aquí... —expresó Michael con sinceridad—. ¿En tu grupo teatral saben sobre la magnitud de este evento climático que se aproxima?

—Sí... De hecho, se suspendieron los ensayos y nos han pedido que vayamos a nuestras casas...

—De acuerdo, eso suena perfecto... —Michael observó al castaño actor y le dijo—. Entre más rápido salgan de aquí y se refugien en su hogar, será mejor... ¿Deseas que te ayude con Stear? —preguntó al ver que el chico Cornwell y el Doctor Hanks se acercaban.

—Claro... Una ayuda no me vendría mal...

Candy se sintió realmente contenta, por ver que ambos muchachos se llevaban bien. Y es que, no había razón para que se llevaran mal, pues los dos jóvenes eran buenas personas. Estaba orgullosa de Terry, pues finalmente, se comportaba de forma madura.

—Candy... El auto está justo en la salida... —mencionó Terry—. ¿Por qué no te adelantas? —agregó entregándole las llaves.

—Sí... —Candy tomó el llavero y de inmediato se despidió de Hanks—. Espero verlo mañana, doctor, por favor cuídese... —le dijo, sonriendo.

—Yo también, espero verlos mañana —Hanks observó a la rubia y la invitó a caminar junto a él—. ¿Te parece si te acompaño? Necesitarás ayuda para llegar al auto...

—Solo no se vaya mojar eh...

—Te aseguro que no lo haré...

El médico la escoltó hasta la salida hospital, Terry los observó y luego sonrió, el viejo Doctor Hanks le recordaba a George Johnson, era del tipo de persona que aunque poseía habilidad para hablar con todo mundo, era demasiado serio y acartonado, sin embargo, Candy lograba sacarle todas las sonrisas que escondía.

_¿Otro admirador... Candy...? _Se preguntó con diversión, ya no le quedaba más que reírse de esa situación. Candy conquistaba el corazón de todos los que la conocían... Ya se estaba acostumbrando, en el hospital, todos la querían. Cuando iba por ella, todo mundo la detenía para saludarla.

Por otro lado, Stear se sentía algo incómodo. No le gustaba la idea de tener que molestar a Michael, pero sabía que sin su ayuda, era imposible subir al automóvil. Terry rodó la silla hasta la salida y Michael los acompañó... Una vez que llegaron al auto, tanto ellos, como el Doctor Hanks, le ayudaron acomodarse en el asiento delantero.

—Estoy bien... —dijo tímidamente—. Gracias por su ayuda.

—Cuídense mucho Stear —le pidió su médico—. Si para mañana el clima no mejora, quédense en casa... Por favor...

—Lo haremos... Gracias por todo.

Michael y Hanks regresaron al hospital y desaparecieron entre la multitud.

—Nunca pensé que la tormenta fuera tan grande... —dijo Candy, cuando los tres estuvieron en el auto.

—Normalmente, el mal tiempo trae consigo varias tormentas... Pero en esta ocasión, el viento es demasiado fuerte... —expresó Terry—. Debemos irnos con cuidado... En Broadway, algunos letreros cayeron de las marquesinas... Desde ahí supe que las cosas no estaban bien.

Los ojos de la rubia se mostraron preocupados y luego observó de nuevo la calle.

—Estamos cerca de casa... —dijo Stear—. No hay por qué preocuparse...

Candy observó con atención la acera. Varios transeúntes corrían de un lado a otro, intentando protegerse de la helada lluvia que caía.

—Terry... Espera... —dijo ella cuando el joven se disponía arrancar el auto.

— ¿Esperar? —cuestionó con sorpresa—. No puedo detenerme por más tiempo Candy... Esta es una salida de emergencia.

—Tu amigo Franz... —dijo ella—. Él está ahí... Si no le ayudamos va mojarse... Terry ¿Podemos llevarlo a su casa? Él no se ve muy bien...

Terry observó su espejo retrovisor y al ver a su compañero de trabajo, parado en la salida del hospital, tuvo que aceptar que era cierto, el "odioso" no se veía nada bien.

—Parece que está esperando un transporte... —dijo Stear, mientras Terry hacía un gesto—. Conseguir un transporte ahora, es imposible... Terry, hay que llevar a tu amigo.

Terry no dijo nada, simplemente respiró hondo y luego bajó del auto, cuidándose de no mojarse se acercó a donde estaba Franz y le dijo...

—Sube al auto Talbot... Te llevaremos a casa...

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Llevarme? No... No necesito que me lleves a ningún lado.

Terry lo miró furioso y luego dijo:

—No lo hago por ti... Quiero que te quede muy claro... —el castaño observó hacia atrás y agregó—. Candy piensa que necesitas ayuda...

Franz sonrió con suficiencia al observar a la rubia, quien ágilmente salía del auto.

—Así que... Tú haces lo que dice tu novia eh... —Talbot rió burlonamente y luego frotó sus manos—. Ese dato es muy interesante.

Terry lo fulminó con la mirada, pero contra todo pronóstico, no respondió al ataque... No lo hizo, porque no deseaba hacer una escena y volver a mostrarse intransigente e inmaduro. Ademas... ¿Cómo podía iniciar una pelea con un chico que se veía tan mal? Terry estaba seguro que Fran estuvo llorando... Tenía los ojos hinchados y aunque no era de su incumbencia, él no era de la clase de personas que hacían leña del árbol caído.

—Hola Franz... —dijo Candy, captando la atención del chico—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿No quieres que te llevemos?

—Estoy bien... —mencionó el actor, suavizando su voz y respondiéndole directamente a la rubia—. Agradezco tu preocupación... Pero puedo llegar yo solo a casa, no hay necesidad de molestarles.

Terry no tuvo más remedio que ser honesto y decir:

—No sé en que mundo vives, Talbot... Pero como podrás ver, el clima no es propicio para caminar o para conseguir un transporte.

—Vamos Franz... Ya has escuchado a Terry... No te arriesgues, no pongas en peligro tu vida o tu salud... Recuerda que la obra va estrenarse pronto.

Franz observó los ojos verde esmeralda de la bella chica y con un pesar a cuestas, decidió aceptar la propuesta. Odiaba a Terry... Pero... ¿Qué podía hacer? En realidad, su casa no estaba tan cerca y además, no se sentía con el ánimo de explicar sobre su situación actual. Su única salida era aceptar la ayuda de Terry.

—De acuerdo... —respondió observando al castaño, ya no le quedaba más que aceptar el viaje, pues como estaban las cosas, lo que menos podía hacer era arriesgarse. Tenía dos papeles en la obra y uno de ellos era el estelar, era el suplente de Grandchester y haría de Hamlet muy pronto... No podía perder esa oportunidad.

Candy y Terry corrieron hacia el auto y Franz los siguió, los tres subieron tan rápido como pudieron para no mojarse.

El joven Talbot estaba inconforme con la idea de viajar con la pareja, sin embargo, al ver que otro chico ocupaba el asiento delantero se sintió aliviado... Al menos no haría "mal tercio"

— ¿Solo te has mojado el abrigo? ¿Verdad? —le cuestionó Candy, mientras lo observaba, Franz se sintió algo incómodo con aquel escrutinio, pero a pesar de ello sonrió y dijo:

—Sí... No te preocupes...

—Yo puedo prestarte mi abrigo... —dijo Stear—. No lo estoy usando... —el inventor le pasó el abrigo y agregó—. Anda quítate ese abrigo mojado...

Franz observó a Stear y luego tomó el abrigo que le ofrecía.

—Gracias... —dijo observando al muchacho de anteojos.

Candy no tardó en presentarlos y una vez Terry pudo salir del apretado lugar de estacionamiento, partieron.

Y mientras ellos se marchaban, Robert, Elena y Karen, llegaban al hospital. La joven actriz, no había parado de quejarse y Robert, no había parado de lanzar reclamos. Elena sentía que la cabeza le iba estallar.

— ¡Un doctor! ¡Necesito a un doctor! —exclamó Karen con urgencia, mientras Robert le ordenaba callar.

—Un maldito loquero... —dijo Hathaway con enojo—. ¡Eso es lo que te van a traer si sigues gritando como una desquiciada!

Karen dibujó un puchero en su rostro y luego dejó que Elena la condujera a la sala de espera.

—Vamos Karen... Te llevaré a un sofá para que te sientes...

Robert se dirigió a la recepción y preguntó por el especialista.

—El Doctor Hanks es quien se encarga de esto... —dijo la enfermera en turno—. ¿Está seguro de que la chica no puede esperar?

—Estoy más que seguro... Su pie no luce nada bien...

— ¿Que le pasó?

—Tuvo un accidente en la calle...

— ¿No puede apoyar el pie?

—No... Me temo que su hueso está fracturado... El tobillo luce tremendamente mal.

La enfermera se acercó a Karen y al ver el pie de la muchacha, supo que efectivamente, se trataba de una dolorosa y grave lesión.

—De acuerdo... Pasen al cuarto que les será designado... El Doctor Hanks, vendrá enseguida —dijo ella, al tiempo que Robert tomaba a Karen entre sus brazos y la llevaba a la sala de urgencias.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¡Hola a todas! Me da mucho gusto poder reencontrarme con ustedes ¡Infinitas gracias por seguirme acompañando! :)**

**Sobre mi ausencia: **_Les pido una disculpa enorme por no actualizar el fic en estos dos meses. Sé que la mayoría me entiende y les agradezco muchísimo su comprensión y su paciencia, pues con ello me demuestran lo importante que es el fic para ustedes. Las cosas no siempre salen como las planeamos, a veces se puede, a veces no. Por razones personales yo no había tenido la oportunidad de seguir escribiendo la historia, pero ahora que finalmente pude publicar, pues aquí estoy. Espero que les haya gustado ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

**Sobre la historia:** _Por otro lado, les digo que la historia obviamente la voy a continuar. Se los aclaro, porque sé que varias tienen la duda y también quiero aclararlo, porque me reportaron que alguien __está __recurriendo a otra autora, pidiendole que "suba" (siga, continúe...) mi fic, pues según palabras de ella "yo ya no actualizo..." ¡Por Dios! ¿Que no actualice quiere decir que cualquier otra persona tiene derecho a plagiar mi historia? Sinceramente se me hizo una falta de respeto grandísima ¿Por qué ir con otra autora en vez de venir aquí y dejarme el recado a mi? ¿Por qué no me dice a mi que continúe? Yo le recuerdo a esa persona que cualquier reproducción (no autorizada) de este material y de cualquier historia, está considerado como plagio, si algunas autoras dan permiso a otra para continuar su fic, ese es su problema, en mi caso yo NO autorizo que nadie le de continuación a mi fic. _

**En fin, ya las dejo en paz ¡Gracias por leer esta mega nota! Nos leemos pronto, la segunda parte de este cap ya está lista. Se las pongo pasado mañana, no lo hago hoy mismo, porque si es muy importante que lean esta nota :)**

**Saludos...**

_**Skarlett Northman, Anna Maria, Sabrina Cornwell, Darling Eveling, Dulce Lu, Yadis30, Becky70 y Maquig, Angie Andley, ****Cerezza0977, ****Liz Carter, ****Mirna, ****Tete, ****GadamiGrandchester, ****Flor, Merlia, Luisa, Tere, Jari, Estrella, La Chinita, Anvic y Ana y Lunaresenelcielo :)**_

**_¡Gracias por el apoyo chicas!_**


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO" **

Capítulo 15

Segunda Parte

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Residencia Andrew, Upper East Side, septiembre de 1919_

Terry, tuvo que retroceder varias cuadras para "poner a salvo" a su odioso compañero de trabajo.

Dejar a Franz en su vivienda, no resultó nada sencillo, la lluvia estaba cada vez más fuerte y fue un tanto complicado llegar hasta Central Park y regresar. Fue muy difícil transitar hacia la zona en la que ellos vivían. La tormenta, finalmente había creado un caos en la ciudad. Todo aquello que deseaban evitarse, terminaron por vivirlo, pero afortunadamente, después de todos los contratiempos, llegaron a su destino.

— ¡Dios! Creí que nunca llegaríamos a casa... —expresó Candy una vez que arribaron a la residencia de los Andrew.

—Hubiéramos llegado hace hora y media —dijo Terry—. Pero claro... Tuvimos que hacerla de buenos samaritanos ¿Verdad?

Stear realmente deseaba soltar una carcajada, le hizo mucha gracia aquel sutil reclamo de Terry, pero a pesar de encontrarse tan divertido, se limitó a sonreír y aguantarse la risa, sabía que si se reía, Candy se molestaría y entonces ella y su enamorado, terminarían enojados. No quería que eso sucediera, no en esos momentos, en los que debían estar unidos.

—Franz necesitaba ayuda... —mencionó Candy, encogiéndose de hombros—. No podíamos dejarlo solo... Lo sabes Terruce...

Terry no respondió nada más, lo que menos deseaba hacer, era entrar en controversia con Candy frente a Stear.

—Cielo Santo... ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ustedes! ¡Que bueno que ya llegaron! ¡Esta tormenta me tiene con los nervios de punta!—exclamó Patty, en cuanto vio que Candy, Stear y Terry entraban a la casa. La muchacha se acercó a su novio y al verlo sin abrigo frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué no has usado tu abrigo? ¡Oh Stear! ¿Lo dejaste en el hospital?

—Esas, son demasiadas preguntas Señorita O'Brien... —Stear sonrió y luego la tomó de la mano—. Estoy bien... Vamos, llévame a la cocina, y te contaré sobre como fue que desapareció mi abrigo.

— ¿Llevarte a la cocina? —Patty sonrió divertida y luego negó con su cabeza—. No puedo llevarte allí, cariño... Volverás locas a las cocineras...

—Pero Patty... Tengo mucha hambre... ¡Y falta mucho para la cena! —expresó Stear, dibujando un lastimoso puchero en su rostro.

— ¿Sabes? Mi abuela preparó galletas, apuesto a que eso saciará tu hambre por el momento... —mencionó la chica O'Brien, mientras Stear borraba su gesto de disgusto y esbozaba una gran sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar el té? Vengan chicos... Vayamos a la estancia.

— ¡Pues vamos! —exclamó Stear con júbilo, tomando la mano de Patty para que lo ayudara a llegar al salón.

Candy y Terry sonrieron ante la escena y luego observaron a la pareja de muchachos, alejándose, mientras ellos permanecían en el vestíbulo.

—Té y galletas... Eso suena muy bien... ¿No lo crees? Ven, sigamos a los chicos —propuso Candy.

—Eso de verdad suena genial, pero creo que yo ya debo irme... —contestó Terry.

— ¿Irte? —Candy negó con la cabeza y luego tomó la mano de su novio—. Terry... Está lloviendo a cantaros... ¿Cómo vas a irte? ¡Ya te has mojado lo suficiente!

—Pecosa... No me he mojado... —dijo él, en su defensa—. Mira...

—Veamos si es cierto... —contestó Candy, retirando el abrigo de su novio, una vez que se deshizo de el, le dijo...—. En efecto, no estás mojado, pero ambos sabemos que terminarás por hacerlo... Si sales de nuevo a la calle, vas a resfriarte... Además no se ve nada allá afuera... ¡Puedes accidentarte!

—Estás exagerando...

— ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte?

Terry rodó los ojos, y luego observó a su novia.

—Candy... No es que no quiera quedarme —dijo él, acariciando el rostro de la rubia—. Lo que pasa es que no deseo causar molestias... —Terry respiró hondo y luego con tranquilidad declaró—. Me quedaré en casa de mi madre... No tienes por qué preocuparte, solo voy a conducir una cuadra.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Tu madre! ¿Ella está en casa?

—No... Aún sigue en Boston...

—Menos mal... Pero Terry... Vas a enfermarte... Por favor no te vayas... —insistió Candy, aferrándose a él—. No te vayas... Quédate...

La verdad, era que Terry no deseaba quedarse en el mismo espacio que Candy, porque... ¿Cómo haría para reprimir los deseos que tenía de estar con ella? En Lakewood y en Chicago no tuvo ningún problema en compartir una casa con la rubia, pero Manhattan lo había cambiado todo... El nivel de intimidad al que habían llegado era muy alto... ¿Cómo fingir que no estaría alterado por quedarse bajo el mismo techo, sin poder tocarla a su antojo? Todo el día había rememorado los momentos que pasaron un día atrás, cuando estuvieron en aquel departamento secreto "jugando" a lo prohibido... Los juegos que sostenían cada vez eran más atrevidos...

¿A Candy no le importaba estar cerca de él y no poder tocarlo?

Terry respiró hondo y al ver los amables e ingenuos ojos verdes de Candy, supo que así era... Ella definitivamente no estaba preocupada por eso... Su querida Candy solo deseaba estar a su lado y mantenerlo a salvo. A pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo inocente.

—Quédate conmigo... Vamos Terry... Solo hazlo...

Terry abrazó a la muchacha y luego de aspirar su embriagador perfume de rosas, comenzó a ceder.

—Candy... ¿Qué hay de Albert? ¿Crees que a él le guste la idea de que me quede aquí?

— ¡Pues claro que sí! Albert estará más que de acuerdo conmigo... Terry, no vamos arriesgarte a salir con este horrible tiempo...

—Eso es muy cierto... —dijo Albert, al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras—. Si no te cuidamos, vas a enfermarte y eso será fatal para la obra... Terry... No puedes quedarnos mal... Mira que todos nosotros estamos esperando a ver tu "Hamlet" —el actor observó a Albert y le sonrió con timidez, pues no sabía que el joven Andrew los estaba escuchando..._ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?_

—Albert... ¡Tienes que convencerlo! ¿Verdad que puede quedarse aquí? —preguntó Candy con insistencia.

—Definitivamente... Terry ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo puedes dudar en permanecer con nosotros? Eres de la familia... ¿No crees que es normal que te resguardes en nuestra casa? Aquí tenemos mucho espacio... —Albert terminó de bajar la escalinata y observó al castaño muchacho—. Hay varios cuartos a tu disposición.

—Quédate aquí... Y no riñas más con nosotros —le pidió Candy acercándose de nuevo a él, para abrazarlo—. Quédate, por favor... Afuera las cosas no están bien...

Terry sonrió al sentir la cercanía de su novia. Adoraba tenerla así, amaba con toda su alma que Candy se mostrara cariñosa y que se preocupara por su bienestar.

—Ya que insisten... Me quedaré...

Candy lo abrazó emocionada y Terry la abrazó con el mismo entusiasmo.

— ¿Escuché algo sobre té y galletas? —cuestionó el rubio, aclarando su garganta, pues la pareja de enamorados se mantenían abrazados—. ¿Por qué no nos unimos a los demás?

—Enseguida vamos... —respondió Candy sin separarse de Terry.

Albert se sintió bastante incómodo ante eso, y terminó por dejarlos solos... ¿Qué podían hacer en el vestíbulo? Obviamente no mucho, un beso o tal vez dos... ¿Qué más daba?

El rubio caminó por el corredor que lo llevaba a la estancia y justo cuando se acercó a la puerta del salón, se encontró con Dorothy, quién transportaba una bandeja llena de galletas.

En otro momento, él le hubiera ofrecido su ayuda, pero en ese instante, no deseaba hacerlo... ¿Para qué le ofrecía ayuda? Ya sabía la respuesta... Dorothy no deseaba nada de él... Albert permaneció de pie al lado de la puerta esperando a que la joven Jones pasara, ella lo miró, justo como si deseara decirle algo, pero Albert la ignoró, él se mantuvo fuera hasta que lo creyó conveniente.

— ¡Llegas justo a tiempo Tío Abuelo! —dijo Stear cuando lo vio ingresar a la estancia—. ¿Dónde están Candy y Terry? ¿Saben donde queda la estancia?. —preguntó en tono burlón, mientras Patty le daba un golpecito en el brazo.

—Venían detrás de mi, confío en que no se hayan extraviado... —contestó el rubio, tomando asiento.

Un espantoso trueno, retumbó fuera de la casa e hizo que todos en la estancia saltaran.

—Esto se pone cada vez mejor —dijo Stear emocionado—. Dios... Adoraría estar afuera y verlo todo... Digo... ¡Imaginen lo que este fenómeno natural significa! ¡Nunca he vivido un huracán!

— ¿Huracán? —preguntaron Dorothy y Patty al unísono, mientras la Abuela Martha y Albert reían por ver sus caras de preocupación.

—Stear, está exagerando... —dijo Candy, irrumpiendo en la sala de estar—. No se preocupen chicas... El aire aún no alcanza la velocidad que trae consigo un fenómeno como ese.

Stear estaba dispuesto a debatir al respecto, pero al ver que Terry lo miraba, supo que tenía que callarse la boca, Candy intentaba tranquilizar a las mujeres y él debía guardar sus opiniones. Aunque claro, ya todo estaba dicho, el ruido del aire y los constantes truenos, no mentían.

—Tomemos las cosas con calma, esos fenómenos son impredecibles... —dijo la Abuela Martha al tiempo que tomaba una taza y vertía el aromático de manzana con canela que había preparado Dorothy—. ¿Quién quiere té? —cuestionó dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, intentando que las chicas, ignoraran lo que sucedía afuera.

Por desgracia, la abuela no consiguió que ellas no le tomaran importancia al fenómeno natural, pues segundos después de ofrecer la taza de té, un nuevo trueno retumbó en la estancia de la residencia Andrew, se quedó en completa oscuridad, haciendo que el miedo se apoderara de todos los presentes.

* * *

_Sunville, Illinois_

Contrario de lo que sucedía en Nueva York, el estado de Illinois disfrutaba de un clima un tanto distinto. El cielo estaba nublado, pero a pesar de la ausencia del sol, el ambiente aún era propicio para permanecer afuera y dar un paseo.

La feria del condado, estaba celebrándose y ya que Tessa se mostraba animada, Archie no dejó pasar la oportunidad de invitarle a dar una vuelta y visitar el lugar.

—Es una feria de pueblo... —le dijo Tessa, como no creyendo que Archie pudiera disfrutar de un evento como ese—. ¿Estás seguro de que te divertirás aquí?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó Archie, un tanto ofendido y agregó—. ¿Quién dice que no puedo disfrutar de una feria?

—Oh... Creo que no me expresé como debía... No quise molestarte... —replicó Tessa con timidez.

—No me has molestado... Solo deseo aclararte que yo estoy muy a gusto con la idea de estar aquí... —Archie tomó la mano de la muchacha y luego le invitó a caminar—. ¿Sabes? Hace algunos años, yo estuve en un rodeo... —la chica James lo miró sorprendida, pero no dijo nada, solo dejó que Archie siguiera contándole su experiencia—. Candy, Stear y hasta la Tía Abuela también estuvieron allí... Mi primo Anthony participó en uno de los concursos y lo ganó, tuvimos el premio que recibió en la mansión de Lakewood, claro, al menos hasta que la Tía Elroy se dio cuenta de que lo estábamos escondiendo.

— ¿Qué clase de premio les dieron?

—Un becerro...

Ambos jóvenes rieron divertidos y luego siguieron caminando.

—Los Andrew en un rodeo... ¡Apenas lo puedo creer! —Tessa sonrió ampliamente—. Eso suena bastante interesante... Oh Archie... Sé tan poco sobre tu familia... ¿Quieres contarme como fue que tu primo Anthony entró en un concurso así?

Mientras la pareja caminaba y hacía fluir su conversación, varias miradas curiosas los vigilaban. Todos los habitantes del lugar, sabían que Tessa James había renunciado a ser una novicia, a ninguno le sorprendía aquello, pero lo que sí representaba una verdadera novedad, era el hecho de que tuviera un novio y que el muchacho fuera miembro de una familia tan conocida y tan prestigiosa.

—Me hubiera gustado haber estado ahí... —dijo Tessa, en cuanto Archie terminó de contar su relato—. Y también me hubiera gustado conocer a tu primo Anthony.

—A mi también me hubiera gustado que él te conociera... —Archie sonrió con melancolía—. Pero bueno, solo Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas... Anthony tuvo que partir antes...

—Pobre Candy... Debió sufrir mucho —el muchacho Cornwell asintió y Tessa añadió—. Pero después de tanto sufrimiento, ha tenido su recompensa... Es muy feliz ahora, estoy muy segura de eso.

La pareja siguió caminando, hasta llegar a un puesto donde se servía helado.

—Yo pediré los helados... ¿Por qué no buscas un lugar para sentarnos? —le pidió Archie con una sonrisa.

—Sí, claro... —ella también sonrió y luego se dio a vuelta para buscar alguna mesa disponible.

Un par de ojos verdes había observado con atención la escena. La mirada era tan fuerte, que Tessa la sintió de inmediato y cuando ella estuvo consciente de aquella presencia, palideció de golpe.

—Así que los rumores eran ciertos, dejaste el convento atrás... —expresó Raphael, observando con descaro a su ex prometida—. Hola Tess... Dime... ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien... Estoy muy bien... —respondió ella con educación, sin renunciar a buscar el sitio que Archie le pidió encontrar.

—Más que bien por lo que veo... —Raphael observó a Archie y luego miró a Tessa—. ¿Lo conociste en Chicago?

Tessa lo miró con enojo, pero no le respondió nada, solo se alejó de él y siguió con su camino.

— ¿Fue en el convento, donde aprendiste a portarte así de altanera? —preguntó con burla—. Cielos, Tessa... Más vale que ya vhayas aprendido a complacer a un hombre... Porque si no es el caso, entonces este muchachito, también terminará casándose con alguien más.

Archie observó detenidamente al castaño que había interceptado a su novia, al inicio, creyó que seguramente se trataba de un amigo de la chica, sin embargo, conforme observaba las reacciones que Tessa mostraba, se dio cuenta de que las cosas no andaban bien. Tomó los helados que le habían servido, pagó y de inmediato se acercó a ella. El hombre ya se había ido, pero aún así, Archie se sintió aliviado al llegar al lado de su novia.

—Tessie... —le llamó al tiempo que se acercaba a ella—. ¿Todo está bien? —preguntó posando su mirada en la de la muchacha.

—Sí... Todo está bien... —Tessa le sonrió y luego le dijo...—. Parece ser que esta es la única mesa libre...

—Esta es perfecta —Archie miró a Raphael, caminando hacia la salida de la feria y entonces preguntó—. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Te estaba molestando?

Tessa negó con la cabeza y luego le dijo:

—Ese hombre es Raphael Reynolds...

Archie asintió, no había necesidad de que Tessa aclarara de quien se trataba, él sabía perfectamente que el tipo era su ex novio. Apretó los puños con enojo, e instintivamente volvió su mirada hacia donde vio a Raphael.

—El famoso Raphael... —masculló Archie, mientras Tessa tomaba su helado e invitaba al joven Cornwell a sentarse—. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Solo me saludó... —mintió Tessa, pues le daba mucha vergüenza recordar las palabras del impertinente Raphael ¿Para qué mortificar a su novio?

—Parecías asustada...

—Él no me agrada... Digo, ya sabes lo que pasó entre nosotros... —Tessa lo miró con tristeza y agregó—. No perdamos el tiempo hablando de él, por favor...

—Tienes razón... No tenemos por qué hablar de ese idiota...

Archie estaba dispuesto a olvidar el pequeño incidente, tomó su helado, lo disfrutó y platicó con Tessa sobre el viaje a Nueva York. Decidió olvidarse del mal rato y lo consiguió... Al menos hasta que Raphael volvió aparecer frente a ellos y se comportó de una forma poco honorable.

—Estás perdiendo tu tiempo... —dijo Raphael al toparse con ellos—. Tessa es la clase de chica a la que solo le gusta calentarte... Tú me entiendes... ¿No? Ella no se interesa por otra cosa jamás. No es capaz de sentir absolutamente nada.

Archie ni siquiera le respondió, de inmediato lanzó un puñetazo y lo estrelló justo en el rostro del odioso muchacho.

—Eres un maldito idiota... —dijo Raphael con dificultad, tocándose el labio.

— ¿Más idiota que tú? No lo creo... —Archie tomó al joven de cuello y luego le advirtió—. Que sea la ultima vez que te expresas así de mi novia... ¡Si vuelves hacerlo, voy acabar contigo!

—Ya fue suficiente Archie... —le dijo Tessa—. Vámonos... No vale la pena créeme... No te comprometas, por favor.

Archie obedeció a su novia, retiró sus manos del cuello de Raphael y luego se alejó de él.

—Anda Archie... —dijo el joven Reynolds con voz burlona—. ¡Lárgate y llévate a esa frígida asquerosa contigo!

Archie no pudo soportarlo más y de inmediato regresó para golpear a Raphael. Aquel fuerte puñetazo hizo que el castaño muchacho, cayera directamente al suelo.

El joven Cornwell lo observó con desprecio, estaba decidido a patearlo y golpearlo con fuerza hasta cansarse, pero la mano de Tessa sobre su brazo, alejó por completo aquel violento pensamiento.

—Archie... Por favor, déjalo... —le pidió con lágrimas en los ojos—. Vámonos ya... No manches tus manos de esta forma, este hombre no vale la pena...

El joven Cornwell asintió, tomó la mano de Tessa y posó un beso sobre su dorso, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Todo está bien Tessie... No haré nada más, por favor no llores así —le pidió con calma, mientras la rodeaba con su brazo—. Vamos... Te llevaré a casa...

Ambos jóvenes se alejaron del lugar. sin siquiera mirar atrás. Raphael por su parte, se quedó tendido en el piso hasta que pudo levantarse. La gente del lugar, lo tenía en el peor de los conceptos y nadie se acercó a prestarle su ayuda.

Sabían que era un odioso fantoche y que merecía una lección como esa, más de uno estuvo encantado con la idea de verlo pasar por tremenda humillación.

Finalmente, los chismosos del pueblo, comenzaron a propagar la gran noticia de aquel pleito y muy pronto, todos se dieron cuenta de lo importante que era Tessa James para el "Muchacho de los Andrew"

* * *

_Hospital Lenox Hill, Manhattan_

—Señorita Klyss... Tiene que tranquilizarse... —advirtió el Doctor Hanks con impaciencia.

— ¿Está usted loco? —preguntó Karen—. ¿Cómo demonios voy a tranquilizarme? —la chica golpeó el colchón de la cama y exclamó—. ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele mucho!

—La entiendo perfectamente, créame, sé que esto duele —el viejo Hanks respiró con pesadez y luego se dirigió a la enfermera que lo asistía—. Señora Douglas, traiga una bolsa con hielo y un par de vendas...

—En seguida, doctor...

La mujer salió del cuarto tan rápido como pudo y el Doctor Hanks, permaneció junto a Karen.

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo? —preguntó la joven actriz con voz temblorosa—. Por favor ¡Dígame que tengo!

—Señorita Klyss, usted tiene una lesión en el tobillo... —el hombre la miró atentamente y luego agregó—. Le acomodamos el hueso, pero aún así lo más probable es que tengamos que enyesar su pie...

— ¿Enyesar mi pie?

—Así es...

— ¿Y por qué no lo hace ahora? ¡Demonios! ¡Hágalo ya!

—En estos momentos, no es posible, porque la zona de la lesión está hinchada... Necesitamos reducir esa hinchazón... Señorita Klyss, de verdad lamento que tenga que pasar por esto.

Los ojos de Karen, se llenaron de dolorosas lágrimas y luego lanzó un grito de frustración.

No podía creer que eso fuera real... Maldijo una y otra vez, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Trató de levantarse y andar, pero Hanks no estaba dispuesto a dejarla hacer lo que ella deseaba. El médico la detuvo y para su fortuna, un par de enfermeras y Michael, llegaron para auxiliarlo.

— ¿Se ha vuelto loca? —preguntó el doctor con enojo—. Señorita Klyss... ¡Permanezca quieta por favor!

Karen no hizo el menor caso aquella advertencia y siguió luchando contra los médicos y las enfermeras. Lo hizo hasta que no le quedaron más fuerzas para continuar con su rebelde postura.

—Más le vale que se tranquilice... —advirtió de nuevo el Doctor Hanks—. Su lesión es de lo más común... Pero si continúa haciendo locuras, esa pequeña fractura pasará a ser algo mucho más grave...

—Así es... Si usted no se calma y deja de hacer berrinches, terminará en el quirófano —agregó Michael—. No creo que le guste pasar por eso... ¿O sí? ¿Puede imaginar lo que implicaría que tuviera que practicarle una cirugía?

Los ojos de Karen se mostraron sorprendidos al ver al joven y atractivo doctor que le hablaba, pero eso no impidió que su boca siguiera vomitando palabras.

— ¿Acaso usted es un cirujano? —preguntó ella con una burlona sonrisa—. Por Dios... No me haga reír ¿Cuantos años tiene?

—Tiene los suficientes para ser el jefe del área de cirugía —explicó Hanks.

Karen observó a Michael detenidamente, y él, sosteniendole la mirada le habló:

—No me interesa si le causo gracia, Señorita Klyss... Solo quiero que piense en la gravedad que implica lo que está haciendo ¿Acaso quiere lastimarse hasta el punto de perder su pie? —Michael dejó libre un suspiro y después continuó hablando—. No sé si lo sabe, pero un hueso completamente destrozado podría terminar en una amputación ¿Eso es lo que usted quiere?

—No... Eso no... —respondió la actriz de forma automática, sin dejar de ver los bellos ojos azules de Michael.

La voz de Karen se escuchaba más tranquila, y por eso, Hanks y las enfermeras también se calmaron.

—Las lesiones en el tobillo son más comunes de lo que usted cree —explicó Michael, Karen sollozó, pero ya no hizo berrinche, solo siguió escuchando al joven—. No debe preocuparse Señorita Klyss... Cuidaremos de usted y todo saldrá bien. Solo permita que el Doctor Hanks haga su trabajo.

La enfermera Douglas ingresó a la habitación, y entregó las vendas y el hielo al Doctor Hanks. Michael le guiñó un ojo y luego se despidió de él, una vez que se fue, Hanks se dispuso a seguir con su labor.

—Comenzaremos con el tratamiento ahora mismo... La primera regla es que usted debe descansar, eso quiere decir que se va quedar aquí acostada, hasta que yo lo crea conveniente —Karen no dijo nada, solo le dirigió una mirada asesina al médico y éste a su vez continuó con su explicación—. El segundo paso es ponerle hielo en su tobillo... Lo tendrá por un rato y cuando haya pasado ese tiempo, le vendaré la zona, para comprimirla... Y ya por ultimo, elevaremos su pie y de esa forma, lograremos que la hinchazón vaya cediendo... Veremos como avanza ¿De acuerdo?

—No estoy de acuerdo... ¿Pero que más puedo hacer?

—No puede hacer nada... Me alegra que por fin lo haya entendido.

Karen cerró los ojos y de nuevo se echó a llorar. Hanks por su parte, se retiró y permitió que las enfermeras se encargaran de asistir a la muchacha. Solo le quedaba esperar a ver los resultados, su trabajo estaba hecho. Aún tenía la esperanza de que la lesión de Karen no necesitara de un yeso.

—De haber sabido que tu podías calmar a la fiera... Te hubiera llamado desde el inicio —dijo Hanks al ver a su joven amigo, Michael no dijo nada, solo sonrió—. Ven muchacho... Vamos a tomarnos un café, hay que tomar fuerza, esta jornada será maratónica.

* * *

_Residencia Andrew, Upper East Side_

La luz no volvería pronto.

Eso, fue lo que dijo uno de los chicos del servicio. Un rayo, había caído sobre uno de los enormes árboles y las ramas dañadas, habían terminado por caer sobre un par de postes.

—Espero que el hospital esté libre de cualquier contingencia... —dijo Candy, mientras ella y Terry encendían algunas velas para darle luz al corredor.

—Esperemos que así sea... —respondió Terry, observando a su novia.

— ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Candy, al sentir los ojos azules de Terry sobre ella.

—Nada...

—Claro que pasa algo... ¿Por qué me miras así? Parece que me estás estudiando.

Terry sonrió y luego se acercó a la chica, para acariciarle el rostro.

—No pasa nada, solo estoy pensando en el hecho de que siempre te preocupas por los demás... —el actor la miró fijamente y después agregó—. No dejas de asombrarme.

Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella confesión. Pensó que quizás, Terry seguía creyendo que ella era una "Tarzán Entrometida" La rubia muchacha se encogió de hombros y luego con timidez preguntó:

— ¿Que piensas de eso? ¿Es bueno ó es malo?

—Creo que todo depende de por qué o por quiénes te preocupas.

Terry se alejó un poco de ella y Candy pudo darse cuenta de que aún lucía un tanto raro. Aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, ella sabía que a Terry no le gustó del todo ayudar a Franz.

— ¿Depende de qué? —Candy negó con la cabeza—. Terry... Yo ayudo a todo el que necesite de ayuda... No puedo discriminar... No me detengo a juzgar a la gente.

— ¿Es por eso que hoy quisiste ayudar a Franz? —cuestionó el castaño muchacho, perdiendo un poco del control que poseía.

—Quise ayudarle porque se veía mal... Terry tú también pudiste verlo, Franz estaba llorando...

Terry no dijo nada y Candy continuó con su reclamo—. ¿Qué te hizo ese muchacho? ¿Por qué le tienes tan mala voluntad? —la rubia acortó la distancia entre ella y su novio y llevó sus manos al cuello de Terry—. El pobre necesitaba que lo auxiliaras y lo sabes... ¿No te sientes mejor al saber que está en su casa y a salvo?

—Sí claro... Pero...

— ¿Pero? —Candy posó su dedo sobre los labios de Terry y luego le dijo—. Cuando ayudas, no debes poner "Peros"

—Franz no me agrada... —fue la categórica respuesta del guapo muchacho—. Ya te lo he dicho, él no es de confiar...

— ¿Por qué? Es un muchacho amable...

—Es sumamente problemático y no me gusta la actitud que tiene contigo.

—Solo ha sido amable conmigo... ¿Eso no te gusta? —la rubia sintió una molestia en su interior, pensando en dolorosas cuestiones, que no deseaba dejar al descubierto "¿Quisieras que Franz me tratara como todos tus demás compañeros?" "¿Te recuerdo que solo Karen y él, me dirigen la palabra?"

—Oh sí... Ya he visto que tienes un efecto devastador en Talbot —expresó Terry, en tono socarrón—. Le llenas los ojos apenas te ve... Y ¿Qué decir de esa bondad que desborda cuando está contigo? Caray... ¡Había que verlo hoy! Solo tú lo convenciste de no ser tan idiota y dejarse ayudar... Odio la forma en la que te mira y en la que te sonríe... Es como si tu despertaras algo desconocido en él.

—Terry... No digas esas cosas...

— ¿Por qué no? Si es la verdad... —ambos se separaron y luego Terry aclaró—. Y antes de que pongas el grito en el cielo, quiero aclararte que no son celos lo que siento...

Candy quería reírse ¿Terry no sentía celos? ¡Esa sí que era buena! Interiormente estaba riendo a carcajadas, pero a pesar de su diversión, se aguantó y solo se limitó a preguntar:

— ¿Entonces que es lo que sientes?

—Siento temor... Temor por ti... —declaró él, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos que se habían escapado del peinado de Candy.

— ¿Temor? ¿Por qué?

—Quiero que tengas cuidado, las mañas de Franz no son de mi agrado... ¿Sabías que él molestaba a Susana?

—No tendría forma de saberlo ¿O sí? Jamás me lo habías dicho...

—No es un tema del que me guste hablar, pero ahora ya lo sabes... Acosó a Susana mientras yo estuve fuera de Broadway... Ten cuidado por favor.

— ¿Susana te lo dijo?

—Sí... Cuando conocí a Franz, me pareció un tipo agradable, justo como te lo parece a ti... Pero todo cambió cuando Susana me contó sobre el acoso del que fue víctima, aunado a eso, me llegaron algunos rumores sobre él y sus singulares gustos... No quiero hablar de eso contigo... Solo te puedo decir que no es un chico en el que se pueda confiar.

Candy hubiera deseado decirle a Terry que la palabra de Susana no era ninguna garantía y que los rumores, generalmente eran chismes malintencionados pero... ¿Para qué comenzar una pelea?

—Tendré cuidado con él... Lo prometo... —dijo ella con calma.

—Si llega a molestarte... Quiero que me lo digas ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, lo haré... —Candy sonrió y luego besó la mejilla de Terry—. Aunque también quiero que tú me prometas algo...

— ¿Qué quieres que te prometa?

—Que investigarás si es verdad todo eso que dicen de él... —Terry negó de inmediato y Candy en vez de reprenderlo, le dedicó una sonrisa—. Vamos... Solo promete que te formarás tu propia opinión sobre ese chico y que no lo juzgaras por los rumores...

—Haré lo que pueda... No te prometo nada...

—Confío en ti... Sé que harás todo lo posible.

Ambos se quedaron callados y luego de colocar el último candelabro, Candy habló:

—Guardemos estas velas... —dijo ella con los ojos verdes llenos de emoción—. Necesitaremos algunas para colocar sobre la mesa... ¡Imagina que no podamos ver lo que comemos!

Terry rió y la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a él y abrazarla, deseaba olvidarse de sus temores y malos pensamientos.

—Será agradable cenar a luz de las velas... —mencionó él en tono seductor—. Es una lástima que no estemos solos...

Candy le dio un golpecito y él en respuesta, y asegurándose de que no los vieran, la introdujo en uno de los armarios que yacían sobre el corredor.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Candy, con sorpresa, haciendo a un lado los abrigos que se guardaban dentro del armario.

—No quiero besarte y que nos pillen en el acto... —murmuró Terry con voz traviesa.

—Aquí no se ve nada... —susurró la rubia—. Terry... Ni siquiera sé donde estás...

El castaño la tomó por la cintura y le dijo:

—Yo si sé donde estás... ¿Lo notas? —cuestionó al tiempo que la pegaba a su cuerpo.

Candy rió muy despacio y luego intentó buscar los labios de su novio. Falló en su primer intento y eso hizo que Terry soltara una carcajada.

—Si sigues riéndote, nos van a descubrir... —reclamó ella, mientras Terry se acercaba a su oído y le decía:

—Deja que yo busque tus labios Candy... Deja que sea yo, quien te tome...

— ¿Los encontrarás pronto?

—Te aseguro que sí... Llegaré a tu boca en el primer intento...

—Estás alardeando... —murmuró ella.

—No... No es así.. —susurró Terry, mordiéndole levemente el lóbulo de la oreja—. ¿Quieres que te lo muestre?

—Sí... Pruébalo... —exigió la muchacha.

Terry respiró hondo y en cuestión de segundos, encontró la boca de su novia. Tomó sus labios y los hizo suyos con verdadera pasión. Estaba sediento de ella... No la había besado en todo el día y eso era algo que él no podía soportar.

—Ya ves... Te dije que no fallaría... —recalcó él, mientras Candy recuperaba la respiración.

—No fallaste... —la rubia se abrazó al pecho de Terry y luego, enterró su rostro en el—. ¿Sabes? En estos momentos amo la oscuridad... —le dijo al tiempo que reía y bajaba sus manos hasta la hebilla del cinturón de Terry.

—Candice... No comiences algo que no vas a terminar —expresó el actor, tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas, obligándola a desistir en seguir con aquel juego, que obviamente no podrían culminar.

— ¿Y cuándo me has dejado terminar "ese algo"? —Candy río traviesamente y luego agregó—. Ni siquiera me has dejado verte... —ella rememoró la primera vez que Terry la dejó tocarlo y luego dejó libre un suspiro...

_"No quiero que me veas... No aún..." _le dijo aquel primer día en el camerino del grupo teatral... "_Me verás hasta que yo te vea también... ¿De acuerdo? No __deseo asustarte" _Terry tomó la mano de ella y luego le pidió... "_Mientras te enseño a tocarme... Quiero que me veas a los ojos..." _Él sonrió con satisfacción al sentir el primer contacto de sus dedos y luego agregó "_Harás lo que te diga... Al menos hasta que aprendas mi ritmo... ¿De acuerdo, Señorita Andrew?"_

Después de tres semanas, ella había aprendido el ritmo que a él le gustaba y aunque no hacía más que tocarlo y perderse en sus bellos ojos de zafiro, ella estaba satisfecha... Terry la amaba tanto que toleraba todos sus caprichos. Él era un caballero, y aunque la deseaba, no había caído en la tentación.

Por momentos a Candy le daba vergüenza darse cuenta de hasta donde había llegado su curiosidad, sin embargo, cada que Terry y ella dejaban libre aquel primitivo instinto, el pudor se iba y la locura la envolvía.

—Ya hemos discutido eso antes... —mencionó Terry, devolviéndola a la realidad—. Me verás cuando estés preparada... —el guapo muchacho la besó en la frente y luego le dijo—. Pero por ahora, será mejor que salgamos de aquí... Porque, si tu "Padre" nos encuentra en este lugar, hablando de estas cosas... Me sacará a patadas de la casa... Y no le va importar que un condenado huracán esté entrando a la ciudad—Candy no deseaba salir, pero no tuvo más remedio que obedecer al joven actor, dejó que la fuerte mano de Terry la envolviera, y caminó a su lado para abandonar el armario, pensando en que quizás más tarde tendría oportunidad de "jugar" con él—. Ven... Sigamos dándole luz a la casa —le pidió besando tiernamente sus labios y haciéndola sonreír.

* * *

_Hospital Lenox Hill_

—Quisiera morirme... —le dijo Karen Klyss a la enfermera que la cuidaba—. De verdad, quisiera dejar de existir... ¿Usted puede ayudarme? ¿Puede ponerme algo y hacerme descansar por el resto de mi vida?

La enfermera respiró hondo y luego negó con su cabeza.

—Una mujer tan joven y tan bonita como usted, no debería pensar en esas cosas.

—Mi vida ya no tiene sentido ahora... —expresó la muchacha, con verdadera tristeza—. Voy a perderme el estreno de la obra que Broadway y el país entero están esperando ¿Cómo puedo vivir así? ¿Cómo voy a seguir adelante?

Karen no había parado de llorar y aquello, rompía el corazón de la enfermera, le dolía mucho darse cuenta de que la joven estaba sufriendo.

—Tiene que animarse Señorita... Las ganas de salir adelante, son lo único que puede ayudarle en este momento —la enfermera revisó el pie de la muchacha y después dijo—. Su lesión no luce tan inflamada, eso es una buena señal.

— ¿Usted cree?

—Sí, incluso, puede que solo haya sido el golpe...

—De todas formas, creo que la vida no es justa...

—La vida no es justa para ningún habitante de este planeta... —Karen se limpió las lágrimas y rápidamente se encontró con el dueño de la voz que le hablaba—. Todos los días, a todas horas, los accidentes suceden... Algunas personas, como usted, tienen mucha suerte y solo se fracturan un tobillo... Otras... Simplemente, no viven para contarlo.

—Le traeré su merienda... Señorita Karen... Estoy segura de que eso le animará —dijo la enfermera, mientras observaba a Michael Joubert—. Volveré en un momento Señorita... Con su permiso Doctor...

Michael asintió y después abrió la puerta, para que la enfermera saliera. Karen dirigió su mirada hacia Michael y le dijo:

—Usted no entiende... —declaró con tristeza—. El teatro es mi vida... Actuar es todo para mí... Me he preparado como nunca para este papel... —Karen negó con la cabeza y luego volvió a llorar.

—La entiendo perfectamente... —respondió Michael, mientras se ponía cómodo y se sentaba en una silla—. Sé lo que se siente... Pues yo estuve en una situación muy parecida, cuando atacaron nuestro improvisado hospital en el campo de batalla, yo sufrí una herida en el brazo y pensé que jamás volvería a operar... Para un cirujano no hay cosa más importante que sus manos y sus brazos...

— ¿Usted estuvo en la guerra?

—Sí...

— ¿Por qué? Digo... ¿Por qué arriesgarse de ese modo, si usted es un gran cirujano?

—Salvar vidas es uno de mis máximos anhelos... Una guerra, significa muerte y yo deseaba ayudar...

—Una guerra es la mayor estupidez del mundo...

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —Michael se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la cama de Karen—. Tiene que hacerle caso a la Señora Douglas... —le dijo con sinceridad—. Cambie ese pensamiento pesimista, el mundo no termina por una lesión como esta... Apuesto a que su público estará feliz de recibirla cuando usted esté lista...

Michael le dedicó unas últimas palabras de aliento y luego se dispuso a despedirse.

—No tan rápido... —le dijo Karen, al verlo darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta—. Aún no me ha dicho su nombre... Digo, solo sé su apellido.

—Me llamo Michael... —le dijo él, al tiempo que le sonreía—. Si llega a sentirse mal, por favor, háganoslo saber... Podemos darle para el dolor.

— ¿Un calmante?

—No... Eso no... —Michael rió y Karen también—. La veré luego, Señorita Klyss...

Karen lo vio marcharse, y sintió un poco de tristeza al encontrarse sola de nuevo. Por un momento, Michael Joubert le había hecho olvidarse de su tragedia. Le parecía muy triste estar sola, sin nadie que estuviera allí, para platicar con ella.

—Le he traído su merienda... Sé que aún es temprano, pero creo que usted debe de comer algo —dijo la enfermera, mientras ponía la bandeja sobre la mesa.

— ¿La tormenta creció? —preguntó Karen con interés.

—Para mi gusto, es una tormenta como cualquier otra... Pero mis jefes han dicho que el viento sigue soplando.

—Soy de Miami, Florida... —dijo Karen al tiempo que destapaba la bandeja y veía los suculentos alimentos que le sirvieron—. He visto un par de huracanes, si el viento sigue soplando, el ciclón no ha cambiando de destino... Sigue queriendo entrar aquí.

—La veo más animada... ¿Le ha servido hablar con el Doctor Joubert? —preguntó la enfermera con curiosidad.

—Me ha servido... Es un hombre muy amable... —alcanzó a decir Karen.

—Es muy buena persona... —la mujer se armó de valor y agregó—. Y muy guapo también... ¿No lo cree?

Karen no respondió nada. Sólo siguió comiendo... ¿Cómo dejar al descubierto la fascinación que sintió apenas vio a Michael? No... Aquello no era buena idea...

— ¿Podría conseguirme otra de estas? —cuestionó la chica, agitando una rosquilla de azúcar.

—Tal vez... La encargada de la cocina me debe algunos favores...

—Por favor, tráigame otra... —Karen la miró con profundidad y agregó—. No he comido bien por semanas... Estaba preparándome para entrar en mi vestuario de "Ophelia"... Así que... Por favor... Consígame una delicia de estas, tengo mucha hambre...

—Haré todo lo posible.

—De acuerdo, pero no se tarde eh... —dijo Karen, haciendo reír a la enfermera.

* * *

_Residencia Andrew, Upper East Side_

— ¿Se han ido todas las personas del servicio?

—Sí... —le respondió Albert a su sobrino, al tiempo que liberaba a Puppet para que se moviera por la estancia—. Me hubiera gustado que se quedaran aquí, pero tanto las cocineras, como las mucamas, tienen familia que atender... Era imposible que se quedaran sin saber nada de sus hijos y esposos... En fin... ¿Dónde está todo mundo? —preguntó Albert, mientras Stear se encogía de hombros.

—La Abuela Martha quería recostarse un rato, así que Patty la llevó a su cuarto... En cuanto a Candy y Terry, bueno ellos están encendiendo velas por aquí y por allá... Yo que tú me preocuparía, son como piromaniacos, no me extrañaría que la casa terminará quemándose —Stear sonrió y Albert correspondió a su sonrisa.

—Déjalos que se distraigan así — dijo el rubio muchacho, mientras se sentaba sobre un sofá—. Por lo visto, el pánico se está apagando y eso es bueno. El viento no ha disminuido... Es mejor que todos permanezcan tranquilos...

Ambos permanecieron callados, observando las llamas que se formaban dentro de la enorme chimenea que le daba calor a la estancia.

— ¿Y qué hay de Dorothy? —preguntó Stear con interés—. ¿No quieres saber dónde está ella? —Albert negó con la cabeza y el joven inventor declaró—. Bien, no importa, porque de todas formas te lo voy a decir... —el rubio fingió que no le interesaba y Stear continuó con su confesión—. Ella se fue a descansar... No sé si es mi imaginación, pero yo la vi algo rara.

— ¿Rara? —cuestionó Albert con burla en su voz—. Bueno, sobrino, esa mujer generalmente se comporta así, ella es una rareza andando...

—No sé por qué estás molesto con ella, pero yo diría que Dorothy se sentía mal...

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? —Albert tomó una de las galletas que sobraban y entonces se la llevo a la boca.

—Al menos podrías ir a verla y ver como se encuentra...

—No sé si sea buena idea... La mujer se pone histérica cada que me acerco.

—No creo que te haga nada si vas a su cuarto... Lucía débil cuando se fue...

Sin muchas ganas, Albert se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida de la estancia.

—Espero que me cubras... —le dijo a su sobrino.

—Ya sabes que sí... —Stear sonrió ampliamente, al tiempo que observaba a su tío abuelo—. Nadie sabrá en donde te encuentras, te lo aseguro.

Albert salió de la estancia a hurtadillas, cuidando que nadie lo viera dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban los cuartos de servicio.

Para su fortuna, el cuarto de Dorothy, era el primero del corredor.

Llegar fue fácil, lo difícil fue poder ubicarse dentro del cuarto, una vez que entró.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Dorothy de inmediato.

—Soy yo...

— ¿Qué sucede Albert?

—Esa pregunta es la que yo debería hacerte... —Albert caminó con cuidado, y una vez que ubicó la cama, se arrodiló para poder encontrarse con la muchacha, cuando ubicó la mano de Dorothy, la tomó entre las suyas—. Debiste traer un candelabro... ¿Por qué estás a oscuras? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Me duele la cabeza...

Albert recorrió su mano libre y pronto llegó hasta la frente de la muchacha... Dorothy se quejó e intentó detener a Albert, pero él no se detuvo.

—Dorothy... Tienes fiebre... Santo Dios... Estás ardiendo... —el muchacho se levantó cuidadosamente y dijo—. Iré por Candy... Ella sabrá que hacer...

—No... —Dorothy lo detuvo, haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que le quedaba—. No es nada... No hagas que ella se preocupe.

— ¿Cómo no va ser nada? Dorothy... La fiebre es un síntoma grave...

La muchacha negó de nuevo, pero aquella negación, no cambió la opinión de Albert. Quien salió de inmediato al corredor para buscar a Candy.

Ella y Terry estaban platicando muy animadamente. Ambos bromeaban y reían como si fueran un par de chiquillos traviesos. Aunque claro, su cercanía estaba lejos de un juego infantil.

—Lamento importunar... —dijo Albert mientras ellos se separaban—. Pero Candy... Tienes que venir a ver a Dorothy...

La rubia frunció el ceño y de inmediato preguntó:

— ¿Qué le pasa a Dorothy?

—Está ardiendo en fiebre...

— ¿Cómo? Pero... Sí hace rato estaba bien... ¿Dónde se encuentra?

—En su cuarto.

Candy corrió escaleras arriba, para traer el pequeño botiquín que poseía, luego bajó y sin decir nada, se dirigió a ver a Dorothy. Permaneció un rato en el cuarto y luego salió para pedir que le llevaran una bandeja con agua y algunos paños.

—Su fiebre es alta... —dijo la rubia en cuanto vio a Albert—. Pero aún está en un rango que podemos considerar como positivo.. Confío en que disminuya con las comprensas de agua. Igual voy a prepararle un remedio que me enseñó la Señorita Pony y se lo daré a beber. Todo saldrá bien... —mencionó para tranquilizar al conmocionado Albert.

— ¿Te parece si yo le pongo las comprensas? —preguntó el rubio—. Mientras, tú ve a preparar el remedio, no te preocupes, la cuidaré como a mi propia vida...

Albert tomó la bandeja de agua e ingresó a la habitación sin esperar una respuesta por parte de la enfermera. Candy lo miró sorprendida y Terry solo sonrió.

— ¿Vas a seguir negando lo obvio, Pecosa Distraída? —preguntó pícaramente, mientras la rubia lo miraba aún con sorpresa, Terry le dijo una y otra vez que Albert estaba interesado en Dorothy, pero ella no le creía, ella pensaba que eran amigos...—. Venga Candy... No te quedes ahí... Vamos a la cocina, te ayudaré a preparar el remedio... —dijo Terry, empujando a la chica con suavidad, animándola a caminar y a salir de su estado de confusión—. Sé que es extraño enterarse de algo que estuvo frente a ti todo el tiempo... Pero así es la vida, mi amor... Así es la vida...

**Continuará...**

* * *

La página de FF ha puesto a prueba mi paciencia, pero no me rendí y aquí estoy! :)

_Gracias por leer, les he mandando un mensaje privado, espero lo hayan leído... **Skarlett Northman, Becky 70, Dulce Lu, Darling Eveling, Anna Maria y Clauseri.**  
_

_A quienes no tienen cuenta, aquí les respondo:_

_**Fati: **Muchas gracias por el apoyo Fati, me alegra que te guste el fic, espero leerte pronto ¡Saludos!_

_**Mirna: **Y yo aprecio el apoyo que me brindas ¡Muchas gracias! Te mando un abrazo._

_**Lunaresnelcielo: **Gracias a ti por la paciencia y el apoyo, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

_**Flor: **Que linda, yo también les extrañaba mucho, gracias por acompañarme ¡Te mando un abrazo!_

_**Merlia: **Jaja, a mi se me hizo tan largo que pensé en cortarle, por eso lo dividí. Gracias por el apoyo y espero que Gusana no te de muchos dolores de cabeza._

_**Sabrina Cornwell: **Un gusto leerte amiga, estoy tan emocionada por ti. Que bueno que aún me acompañes, espero que todo salga muy bien contigo y tu bebé, te mando un fuerte abrazo._

_**Invitada: **Trataré de tomar en cuenta su sugerencias. De hecho hasta escribir tanto es tedioso para una :) Tienes razón, las historias largas enfadan. De verdad espero no caer en eso y cerrar a tiempo ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!_

**_Brlico: Ok, no te preocupes :) La verdad si me molesté al enterarme de eso, pero ahora que me das las razones, soy capaz de entenderlas. No hay problema, no debes agobiarte. Gracias por atender mi mensaje y aclararme lo sucedido, estoy muy contenta de que me respondas y no dejemos esto como un malentendido más. Te mando un saludo y espero leerte pronto ¡Gracias por leer!_**

_**GadamiGrandchester: **Jejeje, lo sé, sé que duele ver sufrir a Terry, pero no te preocupes, yo lo amo y todo lo que haga es para hacerlo feliz ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Liz Carter: **Gracias por leer y gracias por el apoyo Liz... Estoy de acuerdo contigo. No sabes que desilusión me llevé respecto al fic que comentas, y lo peor es que las lectoras acepten cosas como esa... Es realmente triste. ¡Te mando un abrazo amiga!_

_**Ines: **Hola Ines, me alegra que te guste la historia, sobre todo me llena de felicidad que te gusten Albert y Dorothy, porque casi nadie me dice que le gustan. Gracias por tu opinión... Y sobre todo ¡Gracias por leer!_

_Igualmente gracias a las chicas de Facebook:** Ale y a mis dos Erikas adoradas :) **_

_**Y por supuesto gracias también a todos los que leen de forma anónima.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO" **

Capítulo 16

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Residencia Andrew, Upper East Side, septiembre de 1919_

—Puedo asegurarte que Dorothy ya se encuentra mejor... —mencionó Candy, al notar que la muchacha dormía tranquilamente—. Su temperatura ahora es normal, la fiebre por fin ha cedido... Tan solo mira como luce.. Está mucho más serena... Duerme sin complicación. —la rubia se sintió aliviada, pues su amiga, no había presentado mas síntomas de cuidado.

Albert observó a Dorothy y afirmó con su cabeza, la joven se veía tan tranquila, que parecía mentira que hubiera pasado gran parte de la noche lamentándose.

—No sabes cuanto me alegro... Es un alivio verla así... —dijo él, desviando su mirada para posarla directamente en los ojos de Candy—. Son las cuatro de la mañana... ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? Yo me quedaré con Dorothy —mencionó decidido—. El peligro ha pasado... Es obvio que puedo encargarme de esto, así que no te preocupes, ve a dormir con confianza.

—Pero... ¿Y cómo te sientes tú? —preguntó ella, un tanto preocupada.

— ¿Yo?

—Tú... También estuviste expuesto al agua ¿No?

—Yo me siento bien... No te preocupes ¿Sabes? Todo esto ha sido mi culpa... —aceptó el rubio—. Yo no debí permitir que ella me ayudara… La verdad... Fue una terrible idea, eso de destapar la tubería sin ayuda profesional, nos mojamos más de lo debido, lo lamento mucho.

—El sistema inmunológico de las personas, es distinto uno de otro... Dorothy debió tener muy bajas las defensas... Tú no tenías modo de saberlo... Así que no te culpes… —Candy bostezó escandalosamente y Albert le dijo:

—Irás a trabajar en unas cuantas horas... Lo mejor es que te vayas a la cama y descanses, necesitas dormir niña.

La muchacha asintió y después de observar por última vez a Dorothy, se dispuso a marcharse. Claro, lo hizo no sin antes lanzar la cuestión que toda la noche, rodó dentro de su cabeza.

—Antes de irme... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?

—Por supuesto que sí... —expresó él, acomodándose en el pequeño sillón que Candy había dejado libre.

— ¿Desde cuándo se aman tú y Dorothy? —preguntó ella sin darle más vuelta al asunto.

— ¿Amarnos? —Albert negó con la cabeza—. Bueno... Yo no usaría ese término...

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque estás hablando de un amor mutuo... —dijo Albert con tristeza—. Y Dorothy… Bueno, ella no me ama...

— ¡No seas mentiroso! Hace rato, ella te dijo que te amaba... Hasta yo lo escuché... —Candy sonrió pícaramente y Albert negó.

—Dorothy estaba alucinando... Ya lo sabes, la fiebre hace que la gente diga cosas extrañas.

—Oh Albert... No seas necio... Dime... ¿Por qué ella no va amarte?

—Es más simple de lo que tú crees... —dijo él, viendo a la muchacha que yacía sobre la cama—. Yo soy rico y ella es pobre... Dorothy lo dice todo el tiempo... No estamos al mismo nivel... No podemos estar juntos porque ella es mi empleada.

—Santo Dios... ¿Eso dice ella?

—Sí...

—Y... El hecho de que ella sea pobre y sea tu empleada... Quiero decir... ¿Eso te importa?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —respondió Albert, sintiéndose un tanto ofendido—. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer para que Dorothy deje esos pensamientos pesimistas?

—Eso es fácil —contestó la muchacha, tomando la mano de su amigo—. Solo tienes que lograr que ella se sienta igual que tú… Debes hacer que a Dorothy tampoco le importen los convencionalismos.

— ¿Y cómo puedo lograr eso?

—Hablando... —Candy le sonrió y después de soltar suavemente la mano del rubio, le dijo—. Platícale sobre lo que deseas de ella... Déjale claro que el dinero y el que dirán, no son un impedimento... —la enfermera caminó hasta la puerta y agregó—. Te dejaré descansar... Nos veremos al rato... Por favor... Si necesitas algo... Llámame...

—Espero no necesitar nada, así que descansa, nos veremos más tarde... —le dijo él, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos…

—Duerme bien, Pequeña…

Tomando un candelabro, Candy salió de la pequeña habitación de Dorothy y luego se dirigió al privado de la planta baja, una vez ahí acató las medidas de seguridad que siempre tomaba en el hospital. Lavó y desinfectó sus manos, con toda la paciencia del mundo, una vez que terminó con ese ritual, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación.

— ¿Cómo está Dorothy? —cuestionó Terry, sorprendiéndola por completo, él la estaba esperando en el corredor, justo afuera del cuarto en el que le hospedaron.

—Está mejor, la fiebre ha cedido y hasta ahora, no se han presentado otros síntomas de gravedad —la chica negó con la cabeza y de inmediato reclamó—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Oh Terry... ¿Acaso no has dormido?

—No he podido hacerlo... Estaba preocupado por ustedes... —Terry acarició el cansado rostro de la rubia y luego se acercó a ella, para poder abrazarla—. Ven... Te acompañaré a tu habitación —le dijo al verla bostezando.

—Sigue lloviendo... ¿Verdad? —preguntó Candy con preocupación.

—Sí... Pero el viento ha disminuido... El huracán no llegó, al menos no hasta aquí...

— ¿Se alejó ya?

—Stear cree que abandonó la isla a media noche, él estuvo estudiando la intensidad del viento, ya lo conoces... —los ojos de Candy se cerraban sin que ella pudiera evitarlo y por ello, Terry se ahorró los detalles sobre las predicciones del joven inventor—. Creo que necesitas dormir... Debes estar muy cansada ¿No?

—No tanto... —respondió ella, bostezando.

Terry le quitó el candelabro de las manos, apagó las velas y luego se acercó nuevamente para tomar en brazos a la chica.

—No seas mentirosa Tarzán... Porque a pesar de que no se ve nada aquí, yo puedo ver que estás dormitando.

El joven rió y ella también.

—La verdad es que me muero del sueño —declaró, mientras Terry abría la puerta de la habitación y la llevaba hasta la cama—. He perdido la práctica... Me quedaría dormida si tuviera que cubrir a una compañera en el turno de la noche.

— ¿Turno de la noche? —Terry negó con la cabeza—. Ni siquiera lo pienses...

El cuarto estaba oscuro, pero Candy era capaz de ver el gesto de inconformidad, que Terry había pintado en su bello rostro. Eso le causaba mucha gracia y por ello, quiso seguir con el tema.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó, al tiempo que sentía las manos de Terry, acunando su rostro.

_"Porque muy pronto, las noches de tu vida estarán destinadas a mi..."_ contestó él, en sus adentros

—Porque no pienso permitirlo... —dijo el muchacho, acercando sus labios hasta los de ella para besarla con suavidad—. Será mejor que ya te duermas Candy...

La rubia bostezó de nuevo y después de deshacerse de los zapatos y de desprenderse de los pasadores que aún llevaba en la cabeza, dijo:

—Me dormiré... Pero... Quédate conmigo...

— ¿Quedarme contigo? Oh no... No comiences... —advirtió él con una risa nerviosa.

Candy tomó la mano de Terry y lo jaló para que se acercara.

—Anda... No me dejes... No me gusta la oscuridad...

— ¿Qué no se supone que "amabas" la oscuridad?

—Solo me gusta cuando estoy contigo... —Candy jaló de nuevo al muchacho y éste ya no tuvo las fuerzas para seguirse resistiendo.

—Está bien... Me quedaré hasta que te quedes dormida... ¿Te parece?

—De acuerdo.. Acepto esa oferta...

Al sentir que Terry se recostaba sobre la cama, Candy hizo espacio entre las cobijas y entonces obligó al muchacho acomodarse junto a ella.

— ¿No vas a quitarte los zapatos?

—No...

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no pienso quedarme aquí...

Candy rió ante la negativa, luego se abrazó al muchacho y dijo:

—Te amo Terry... Te amo aunque no quieras dormir conmigo...

—Yo también te amo... Te amo aunque estés tentándome a cada segundo... —Candy rió muy despacio y él continuó... —. Te amo... Aún y cuando esté aquí, acostado contigo, sin poder desnudarte y hacerte mía de una vez por todas —Terry observó a su novia y luego de besarla en la mejilla expresó—. Te amo... Te amo como no he amado en la vida... Te amo con toda mi alma a pesar de que te quedes dormida mientras yo te hablo y abro mi corazón.

Un suave y gracioso ronquido se escapó de la boca de Candy y a Terry no le quedó más remedio que reírse de él mismo y dejarla descansar. Se levantó de la cama y luego salió sigilosamente de la habitación.

"_Algún día nos quedaremos juntos..._" Pensó Terry, observando la puerta que acaba de cerrar "_Y lo que menos haremos es dormir..." _Añadió interiormente, al tiempo que dejaba libre un suspiro y caminaba hasta el cuarto que le fue designado.

* * *

_Hospital Lenox Hill_

—Buenos días, Señorita Klyss… ¿Cómo se siente el día de hoy? —Karen no respondió aquel saludo, solo mostró un gesto de indiferencia y luego volteó su cara, no deseaba ver al _odioso doctor,_ al menosno tan temprano. Por su parte, el Doctor Hanks, se limitó a sonreírle—. ¿Aún estamos molestos? —preguntó al tiempo que la actriz lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar feliz? —respondió la joven Klyss con molestia—. Tengo un pie fracturado, perderé mi papel en la obra y seré desdichada por el resto de mi vida… Dígame… ¡¿Cómo puedo recuperarme de eso?! —Hanks no dijo nada, en vez de contestarle a la rebelde mujer, se dedicó a revisar el pie lesionado—. ¡Dígame! ¿Cómo?

— ¿Sigue doliendo? —preguntó Hanks, al tiempo que tomaba el pie entre sus manos.

—No… No tanto como ayer… —contestó Karen, sintiendo que su corazón latía más rápido—. Santo Dios... Creo que... No... No me duele...

—La compresión y el hielo deben ser los culpables… —dijo el médico, retirando el vendaje que cubría el pie de la actriz. El hecho de que la chica no sintiera tanto dolor, era una buena señal, sin embargo no deseaba adelantarse y expresar su teoría. Primero tenía que estar cien por ciento seguro.

El experimentado médico tenía la creencia de que Karen solo estaba lastimada, pero la histeria y la nula cooperación de la muchacha a la hora de la revisión, lo llevó a tomar la decisión de dejarla internada. No podía exponerla.

— ¡No me duele! —exclamó la chica, intentando mover el pie—. ¿Por qué no me duele?

—No le duele, porque su hueso no está fracturado... —Hanks sonrió y siguió revisando—. Es tan simple como eso...

Los ojos de Karen se llenaron de lágrimas y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, se reincorporó para observar su pie.

— ¿Cómo es posible?—preguntó con emoción—. Doctor… ¡Por favor, dígame!

Hanks sonrió y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Ayer, cuando usted llegó, mi primera impresión fue que su pie solo estaba lastimado, estaba hinchado y le dolía, pero esos síntomas siguen siendo normales —respondió el experimentado médico—. Quise comunicárselo, sin embargo, usted se portó tan mal con todos nosotros que fue imposible que yo le hablara de mi teoría...

—Entonces… ¿Usted me engañó? —preguntó la muchacha, sintiéndose confundida.

—No la engañé… —Hanks llamó a la enfermera en turno y después continuó—. Solo le oculté mi verdadero diagnóstico y gané tiempo... Si la hubiera dejado caminar y llevar a cabo todas esas locuras que quería hacer, en este momento, usted estaría realmente fracturada —la joven lo miró con seriedad, pero no le reclamó nada, se sentía tan emocionada que lo último que deseaba hacer era enfrascarse en una discusión. Muy en el fondo, sabía que ella tenía la culpa de que el médico no le hubiera hablado con toda claridad—. Claro que el hecho de que no esté fracturado, no quiere decir que usted podrá apoyar su pie de inmediato, pues obviamente sí existe una lesión... Tan solo observe el enorme moretón que adorna su tobillo...

— ¿Cómo dice? —Karen prácticamente perdió el color del rostro y Hanks rió divertido.

—Solo tranquilícese y ahora mismo le explicó lo que haremos…

La actriz asintió y después de tomar un respiro, permitió que el Doctor Hanks le explicara paso a paso las indicaciones que debían seguir.

No podía seguirse quejando...

Debía cooperar y recuperarse... _Ophelia _le pertenecía y nada ni nadie iba arrebatarle el gusto de interpretarla.

* * *

_Residencia Andrew_

_"Después de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma"_

Aquella frase tuvo más sentido que nunca y cada uno de los habitantes de Manhattan, agradecían que la tranquilidad los invadiera. Albert Andrew, no era la excepción... Él realmente agradecido por darse cuenta de que toda su angustia se había marchado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó a Dorothy, mientras ella abría sus ojos muy lentamente.

—Mejor... —respondió la joven, removiéndose sobre la cama, buscando reincorporarse.

—No te levantes de golpe... Aún estás muy débil... ¿Sabes? Michael, el amigo de Candy, vendrá a verte y llegará de un momento a otro, Candy lo enviará en cuanto llegue al hospital... Será mejor que esperes sus indicaciones.

—Oh no... No es necesario... Por favor, no deseo ver a ningún médico.

—Aunque no lo creas, eso es lo mejor... Vamos Dorothy... No te preocupes, él solo vendrá asegurarse de que todo esté bien... En estos tiempos, hay que atender cualquier molestia, la pandemia que hubo el año pasado nos dio una gran lección.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y Albert no pudo evitar acercarse más a la muchacha.

—Lo lamento... —dijo ella, amenazando con llorar—. Lamento haberte tenido toda la noche aquí, a ti y a la pobre Candy... Lo siento mucho.

—Candy es una enfermera profesional, ella ayudó con gusto —el rubio la miró con seriedad y después agregó—. No tienes porque lamentarlo... Además, es mi culpa que estés enferma...

—Oh no, eso no es verdad... La culpa es mía... —dijo Dorothy—. Yo no debí meterme al agua.

—No debías, pero lo hiciste... —el rubio sonrió apenado y la muchacha de inmediato respondió...

—No era justo que te quedaras solo en eso... Ninguno de los chicos estaba disponible.

Albert la miró con cierta diversión y después de reírse de ellos, admitió:

—La verdad es que debí llamar a un fontanero.

—Sí... Sí debías, pero no lo hiciste...

Ambos jóvenes rieron, pues al final, la necedad de ambos, no sirvió de nada.

— ¿Por qué me ayudaste, Dorothy? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo no lo merecía... Fui muy grosero contigo en el estudio y...

Dorothy negó con su cabeza e impidió que Albert siguiera hablando.

—Te ayudé porque me es inevitable... Sé que suena ilógico, pero es así... No puedo evitar procurarte.

Los ojos azul cielo de Albert brillaron con alegría y mientras entrelazaba una de sus manos con la de Dorothy, declaró:

—No es ilógico... En realidad, hay una muy buena razón para que no me dejes solo... ¿Sabes cuál es? —la joven no respondió, en lugar de eso, dejó que Albert respondiera por ella—. Me procuras porque me amas... —le dijo él, enteramente convencido—. Me amas tanto que no puedes alejarte de mi.

Dorothy no pudo evitar llorar. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas por un largo rato y solo hasta que pudo calmarse, dijo:

—Te amo mucho Albert... Te amo antes de que tú te dieras cuenta de que yo existía.

Las lágrimas también rodaron por el atractivo rostro del rubio y sintiéndose aceptado por primera vez, no dudó en demostrar el amor que sentía por la muchacha.

Acarició los labios de Dorothy con los suyos y posó un suave beso sobre ellos. La joven Jones pretendía resistirse, alegando que estaba enferma y que no deseaba contagiarlo. Albert sonrió y después de decirle que no le importaba, volvió a besarla.

—Te amo... Dorothy... Te amo con la misma intensidad que tú lo haces... —declaró tomando la mano de la chica—. Sé que no fui muy claro al inicio... —aceptó apenado—. No soy un experto en el amor, estaba asustado...

—Lo sé... Yo también lo estaba... De hecho, sigo estándolo, porque al final... ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?

—Saldremos de esto juntos... Dorothy, una pareja que se ama, no puede vivir negando lo que siente... Suficiente ejemplo tienes con Candy y Terry... Dime ¿De qué les sirvió su separación?

—Entiendo… Pero… ¿De qué forma vamos a salir de este embrollo?

—Hablaré con la Tía Abuela… Tan simple como eso…

—Albert, ella no me va aceptar...

—Ella no tiene por qué prohibirnos nada... Dorothy... Olvidemos lo negativo, no pensemos en eso ahora... ¿Quieres?

Albert la miró con ternura y después dejó de reprimir sus deseos, nuevamente unió sus labios con los de la muchacha.

Él sabía perfectamente que la vieja Elroy pondría el grito en el cielo y que salir bien librado de ese embrollo era casi imposible. Sin embargo, nada de eso importaba, no en ese momento, en el que se sentía tan dichoso.

—La vida nos ha sonreído, Dorothy... —dijo él, abandonando los labios de la chica—. Lo único que podemos darle a cambio, es sonreírle también... No podemos rendirnos... No ahora, que hemos aceptado nuestros sentimientos.

—Tu familia no me querrá...

—Yo sabré como manejarlo... ¿Acaso no te he demostrado que soy capaz de cuidarte? ¿No estuve aquí, velando por ti mientras la fiebre te atacaba? —ella afirmó tímidamente con la cabeza y él añadió—. Entonces, no discutamos ese asunto ahora...

Y mientras Albert pensaba en defenderse con uñas y dientes, en Chicago, la Tía Abuela Elroy, se preparaba para partir a Manhattan.

La mujer llevaba una sorpresa entre manos, una que no sería del agrado de Albert y la cual, terminaría por desatar el caos entre ellos.

* * *

_Mansión Andrew, Chicago, Illinois_

— ¿Los boletos de tren ya están listos? —preguntó la Tía Abuela en cuanto George se sentó frente a ella.

—Sí, por supuesto…

—Sé que aún tenemos un día… Pero... Me gusta organizar las cosas. —la mujer se levantó del asiento y luego preguntó—. ¿Y ya conseguiste las entradas que te pedí?

George negó.

—El boletaje del estreno, se agotó hace semanas… Me temo que es imposible adquirir las entradas que pidió.

La mujer lo miró con enojo y después volvió a insistir...

—Habla con William, pídele que mueva sus influencias, los McCallum están esperando unirse a nosotros allá en Broadway, Vicky desea asistir a la obra.

—Hablaré con él en cuanto sea posible la comunicación.

Elroy frunció el ceño y sin mucha ceremonia cuestionó:

— ¿Acaso la comunicación no es posible ahora?

—No hay comunicación con Nueva York desde ayer... El mal tiempo no lo ha permitido…

—Pues inténtalo… No pierdes nada con eso ¿O sí?

—Lo intentaré… No se preocupe… —George tomó el teléfono y pidió que le comunicaran con el número telefónico de la residencia de los Andrew en Manhattan, para su fortuna, la comunicación no fue posible.

La Tía Abuela Elroy hizo un gesto de inconformidad y luego de obligar a George a marcar un par de veces más, terminó por rendirse.

—De acuerdo… Sigue intentando, por favor… —dijo ella, encaminándose hacia la salida del estudio—. Mientras… Yo iré asegurarme de que todo esté listo para recibir a la novia de Archibald —dijo ella con cierto enfado—. Si William llega a responder, dile que tiene que conseguir esas entradas… —añadió autoritaria—. Déjale claro que conseguir esos boletos, es lo mínimo que puede hacer después de haber dejado a Vicky plantada…

—Así lo haré.

La tía abuela salió del estudio, caminando con decisión, mientras George se quedaba sentado frente al escritorio. Le urgía que las líneas telefónicas en Nueva York, volvieran a la normalidad. Deseaba con toda su alma, hablar con Albert y prevenirlo.

* * *

_Compañía de teatro Stratford, Broadway_

Finalmente, los planes de mandar al diablo a Karen Klyss, no le habían resultado a Susana. La rubia muchacha prácticamente perdió el color en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que Karen estaba sana y salva en el hospital Lenox Hill.

_"¿Cómo fue que Karen terminó en el hospital?"_

Era la pregunta que todos sus compañeros hacían y entonces, automáticamente, Robert y Elena Hathaway daban contestación.

Susana creyó que no soportaría esa explicación por más tiempo, estaba realmente harta de la interminable atención que le daban a la "_maldita_ Karen Klyss" sin embargo, su enfado se aplacó tan pronto Robert le dio la buena nueva. Esa noticia le devolvió el alma al cuerpo y la hizo sonreír. Apenas el director le dio las nuevas indicaciones, la muchacha hizo rodar su silla de ruedas hasta los camerinos... Estaba realmente contenta.

Aquella noticia, también le fue comunicada a Terry y él, a diferencia de Susana no la recibió nada bien.

— ¿Disculpa? —dijo Terry, tomando un largo respiro para tranquilizarse—. No estoy entendiendo del todo tu indicación— agregó sonriendo con nerviosismo—. ¿Puedes repetirme lo que acabas de decir?

—De acuerdo… Ahí te va de nuevo… —expresó Robert, clavando sus ojos en el cheque que firmaba, evitando ver a su molesto pupilo—. Ensayarás con Sussie hasta el día del ensayo general… Tú no tienes a tu _Ophelia_ y ella no tiene a su _Hamlet_... ¿Te quedó claro?

—A mi no me hace falta una _Ophelia_ para ensayar —expresó el rebelde muchacho—. De hecho, agradecería poder ensayar solo…

—No me has escuchado ¿Verdad? —cuestionó Robert—. He dicho que Sussie no tiene a su _Hamlet_…

— ¿Y por qué demonios no lo tiene? ¿Franz se hizo invisible de un momento a otro? —preguntó entre sarcástico y molesto—. Acabo de toparme con él hace un par de minutos… Así que sigo sin entender ¿Por qué debo ensayar con Susana?

—Franz está pasando por un momento difícil —dijo Robert—. ¿Recuerdas que ayer me pediste que hablara con él? —preguntó al tiempo que Terry afirmaba—. Bien, pues eso hice… Y le he dado permiso de ausentarse… Por Dios, Terry ¡Él tiene un papel primordial con el primer elenco! Y además… ¡Es tu suplente! Comprenderás que no puedo arriesgarme a que siga con todo este tumulto de problemas sobre sus hombros…

Terry resopló con enfado y luego se dio la media vuelta, no pensaba seguir en esa oficina, si se mantenía ahí, terminaría por golpear a Robert… Odiaba su suerte… y definitivamente, odiaba tener que estar cerca de Susana.

Los malos recuerdos desfilaron por su mente, y eso no lo hacía feliz.

—No debes temer Terry… —dijo Robert, antes de que el muchacho abandonara la oficina—.Tú amas a tu novia ¿No? ¿Qué piensas que va pasar por el hecho de que Sussie y tú convivan?

Terry volteó para encararlo y entonces declaró:

—Pues más te vale que no pase nada Robert… —dijo fulminando al director con sus ojos azules—. Y de una vez te sigo que si se llega a presentar un problema con Susana, yo desistiré de ensayar con ella... Adviértele a esa chica que no pretenda hacer una idiotez, pídele que no se acerque a mí o a mi vida personal más de lo debido, hazlo o voy a largarme de aquí.

Robert iba a responder a eso, pero Terry ya no le dio la oportunidad. Tomó sus cosas y salió de la oficina, azotando la puerta con un sonoro golpe.

— ¡Tan temperamental como siempre! —exclamó el director, mientras se olvidaba del asunto y seguía haciendo cuentas, pues la estadía de Karen en el Lenox Hill lo dejaría algo desfalcado. Al final del día, el mal humor de Terry, era lo que menos le interesaba.

* * *

—Así que… Te vas… —dijo Susana, mientras él afirmaba y la miraba como se mira a un bicho rastrero.

—Pero no será por mucho eh… —expresó Franz, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Así que no te acostumbres…

— ¿Acostumbrarme? ¿A qué? ¿A tu ausencia? ¿Ó a trabajar junto un verdadero actor?

—Yo diría que no te acostumbraras a la presencia de Grandchester… Digo… Eso es lo más cerca que lo podrás tener en tu vida.

—Eso está por verse… —dijo la rubia actriz, dejando ver una siniestra sonrisa.

—Así que tienes esperanzas eh… —Franz soltó una carcajada—. Vaya… Sí que vives en otro planeta…

—Vamos Franz… No puedo creer que tú me digas eso… —dijo ella con coquetería—. ¿No recuerdas cuando recién llegaste? —preguntó al tiempo que el muchacho negaba—. Bien, pues quizás sería conveniente recordarte lo que me dijiste una vez… —la rubia hizo memoria y entonces luego dijo—. Ah si… Dijiste que cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a estar conmigo… ¿Recuerdas? En aquél tiempo creías que yo era hermosa y que Terry era un idiota por rechazarme…

Franz sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole por el cuerpo, pues el recuerdo de ese momento le sacudió su mundo entero.

Era cierto que Susana llamó su atención. Cuando entró al grupo y la conoció, creyó que era una chica hermosa y dulce… Sin embargo… Apenas regresó Terruce Grandchester, ella se convirtió en otra persona. Franz recordó aquellos horribles momentos en los que escuchó a Susana, referirse a él como un pervertido, adicto a sustancias prohibidas, cuyas fiestas terminaban en tremendas orgías... Él tomó con filosofía aquel ataque, se rió de los rumores e incluso hizo bromas sobre eso... Sin embargo eso no quería decir que no le dolía ser juzgado de forma equivocada.

—En aquel tiempo yo era un idiota… —dijo el muchacho—. Pero como sea… Dime… ¿Cómo pretendes quitar de en medio a la preciosa novia que tiene? Santo Dios… ¿Estás loca? Nadie en su sano juicio cambiaría a Candy por alguien como tú

Susana rodó los ojos, y dijo:

—No me digas… ¿Te gusta la tonta esa? —preguntó mostrándose interesada—. Porque si te gusta…

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó el rubio—. Si te digo que me interesa… ¿Vas a conseguírmela? ¿La atarás en mi cama y yo podré hacerla mía?—Franz negó con la cabeza y luego tomó su abrigo—. Por Dios… ¡Hasta tú te crees las mentiras que has dicho de mí! De verdad piensas que yo soy el adicto y pervertido que tu fantasiosa mente creó… —el rubio muchacho hizo una seña, para que Susana saliera de su camerino—. Ve a molestar a alguien más ¿Quieres? Prueba con Terruce... Yo ya me voy...

—He visto como miras a Candy... —respondió la chica—. Sé que te sientes atraído por ella, y está bien, no te juzgaré por eso... Solo te pido que consideres aliarte conmigo... —Susana le observó y sin pensarlo más le propuso...—. Quédate cerca de mí y te aseguro que Candy será tuya... Ayúdame, te prometo que mi plan no fallará.

—Eres realmente patética... —admitió el rubio actor—. Pero si tu ridículo plan llega a funcionar, por favor avísame... —dijo en tono burlón—. Estaré encantado de consolar a Candy... Y claro... Estaré aún mas encantado de tener un buen motivo para golpear a tu adorado Terry... Mira que engañar a Candy contigo... Suena completamente asqueroso.

Susana sonrió, nada de lo que Franz le dijera podría molestarla.

—Anda... Lárgate ya Susana —le dijo él en forma de despedida.

Ella pareció no escuchar y Franz no le hizo mas caso, sencillamente le dio la espalda y se dedicó a escribir un par de notas. Tenía mayores preocupaciones que pensar en Susana y sus estupideces.

* * *

_Hospital Lenox Hill_

—Por favor... Candy... —pidió Karen por cuarta ocasión—. Por favor acepta cuidarme... —rogó tomando la mano de la rubia, apretándola suavemente, como deseando que la chica fuera capaz de sentir su soledad.

—Karen... Yo... No sé que decirte... Al menos no ahora... Necesito consultarlo.

—Mira, sé que no necesitas el trabajo... Pero Candy, piensa en mí, por favor... La Enfermera Douglas me puede cuidar de día, ¿Pero en las noches? Dios... No tengo a nadie que me acompañe ¡Vivo sola! —la actriz sollozó con dramatismo y entonces, Candy la quiso tranquilizar...

—Oh... No... No llores... Yo haré lo posible por organizarme, y bueno... Si todo se acomoda, te acompañaré...

—Solo serían unos días... Y no tendría problema en que Terry venga a casa a visitarte. Mi casa es grande y ustedes tendrán toda la privacidad que deseen... —Karen sonrió traviesamente y agregó—. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero...

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron con sorpresa, al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban ¿Qué estaba insinuando Karen? _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan insolente?_

—Karen... Yo...

—Lo siento... Acaso... ¿Dije algo inapropiado? —preguntó la actriz, al ver el semblante de la rubia enfermera.

—No... No es eso... Es que...

—Espera... —Karen la miró sorprendida y llevándose las manos a la cabeza continuó —. ¡Santo Dios! Ustedes... ¿Nunca han estado juntos?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

— ¡Hubiera jurado que sí! Se ven tan felices... ¡Caramba! No puedo creerlo —dijo ella con suspicacia, observando a la avergonzada Candy—. Pero en fin... Siendo así, pues es mejor para ambas ¿No crees? Podemos compartir el espacio sin complicaciones... ¿Qué dices?

—Primero tengo que platicar con mi familia... —respondió la muchacha—. Si Albert me da permiso, entonces estaré contigo.

La actriz aplaudió con emoción y luego esbozó una radiante sonrisa.

—Me gustará mucho tu compañía... Gracias Candy.

—Yo ya debo irme... Pero vendré a verte más tarde ¿De acuerdo?

—Más que de acuerdo... Y, por favor, cuando llegue ese novio tuyo, dile que venga a verme también... Quiero hablarle y reafirmarle que yo sigo siendo su "_Ophelia_" —Karen cambió su semblante divertido, a uno de seriedad absoluta—. Solo Dios sabe lo que le ha dicho Susana... Y no es justo mantenerlo en la ignorancia.

—No te preocupes, yo se lo diré... —Candy le sonrió y Karen le devolvió la sonrisa—. Descansa, volveré más tarde.

—Anda... Ve y atiende a tu guapo primo... —dijo ella, refiriéndose a Stear—. Dile que le mando saludos.

Candy asintió y agitando su mano, se despidió de la muchacha.

Una vez que salió del cuarto, se dirigió hasta el área donde el Doctor Hanks y Stear trabajaban, el joven y apuesto inventor, ya se encontraba listo para comenzar con la terapia.

—Karen te manda saludos... —dijo Candy en cuanto cruzó la puerta—. Y de nuevo utilizó la palabra guapo, para referirse a ti... —argumentó, observando a su primo, quién sonreía con galantería.

—Ya ves... Tu Terry no es el único guapo en esta ciudad...

— ¡Oh Dios! —exclamó Candy, fingiendo molestia—. Y por lo que veo, tampoco es el único engreído.

Stear soltó una carcajada y después, preguntó por la actriz lesionada.

—Pobre Karen, dime ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Ella está bien... Aunque quizá está un poco más loca que de costumbre...

Stear rió, creyendo imposible que su locura fuera tan extrema.

—No es la única demente en este lugar... —advirtió el joven, mirando los ojos verdes de Candy—. Quizá después de que escuches lo que tengo que decirte, me dirás que estoy tan loco como ella —dijo mientras se colocaba la prótesis de entrenamiento—. ¿Sabes que haré hoy? —Candy lo miró sorprendida, imaginando lo que él trataba de decirle y después respondió:

—No lo sé... ¿Qué es lo que harás?

—Hoy... No solo me pondré de pie y daré unos cuantos pasos... —dijo con ilusión—. Hoy pretendo caminar sin ayuda de este amigo... —señaló el andador—. Hoy es el día Candy.

— ¡Santo Dios! ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí...

Candy lo abrazó con emoción, luego lo besó en la mejilla y después lo volvió abrazar. Estaba realmente contenta con aquella decisión.

—Vaya... Vaya... —dijo una voz desconocida, mientras Candy se separaba de su primo—. ¡Tú no cambias nada Cornwell! —exclamó el hombre, observando la escena—. Siempre estás rodeado de lindas chicas... Dime... ¿Cómo lo haces?

La risa de Stear se escuchó en el cuarto. Candy por su parte, observaba con curiosidad al recién llegado.

—Así que recibió mi mensaje... —mencionó Stear con emoción.

—Justo antes de que el caos se desatara y la lluvia nos dejara incomunicados... ¡Sigues teniendo suerte Cornwell! —el hombre sonrió y después dijo—. Pero aún no me dices ¿Cómo le haces para rodearte de gente tan bonita?

—Deje de hacerse el chistoso, General —dijo el muchacho—. Y venga aquí... Dígame... ¿Acaso no estaba ansioso por conocer a mi prima Candy?.

El General Samuel Kessler sonrió con diversión y luego observó a la rubia.

—La verdad es que estaba realmente ansioso —contestó el hombre, acercándose y extendiendo su mano hacia donde se encontraba la chica—. Es un verdadero placer conocerla, Señorita Andrew... Mi nombre es Samuel Kessler.

Candy sonrió con timidez y tomó la mano del hombre.

—El gusto es mio... General... Llámeme Candy, por favor.

—La Candy de Terry... ¡Apenas puedo creerlo! —exclamó Samuel con emoción—. No sabe que gusto me da conocerle... —la rubia volvió a sonreír y Kessler agregó—. Ahora estoy seguro de que usted no es un invento de Stear... Y por cierto... Él no le hizo justicia... Caray... Usted es realmente hermosa.

Stear negó con la cabeza. El General, seguía siendo el mismo loco y coqueto de siempre. Se sintió bastante apenado por no preparar a Candy.

Candy por su parte, se sintió abrumada ante tales declaraciones, pero luego entendió que el hombre era así, amistoso y extrovertido. Rápidamente entró en su sintonía y para cuando llegó el Doctor Hanks, ella ya se sentía cómoda al lado del General, sus bromas y la afinifad que tenía con Stear, la hizo confiar en él de inmediato.

Hanks y Kessler eran conocidos, por lo que cuando el médico llegó, no necesitaron presentación alguna. Hanks, sabía que Stear necesitaba motivación y cuando el chico expresó sus deseos de ver al General, no dudó en aceptar su propuesta.

—Tú decidirás cuando quieres comenzar Stear... —dijo el doctor, indicándole que era libre de levantarse.

El joven Cornwell afirmó con su cabeza y mostrándose tan fuerte como siempre, se levantó de su asiento.

—Es bastante extraño verlos desde esta altura —mencionó el muchacho, apoyando una de sus manos en el soporte que tenía a un lado—. Supongo que debo acostumbrarme a verlos así ¿Verdad? —agregó dejando libre una risita nerviosa.

—Eso mismo dijiste el primer día que piloteaste tu avión ¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó Kessler, mirando al chico—. Creías que jamás te acostumbrarías a ver el mundo desde arriba.

—Increíble, pero cierto... —contestó Stear mirando a Hanks y a Candy—. Moría por subirme un avión, pero el día que tenía que hacerlo, el miedo se apoderó de mí.

—Es igual a los primeros pasos que diste hace dos semanas, no debes presionarte... —le dijo Candy, dándole ánimos—. Me pondré de aquél lado y te esperaré ¿De acuerdo?

El muchacho asintió, observando a la chica, colocándose al final del pasamanos.

—Debes hacerlo despacio —aconsejó Hanks—. Recuerda lo que siempre te he dicho, no debes forzar tu pierna.

Stear afirmó moviendo su cabeza, pero no se movió, en vez de eso, observó directamente a Samuel.

—Venga soldado... —expresó Kessler—. Camine... Ó terminaré de envejecer aquí...

El joven hizo una seña a su General, indicando que acataría la orden, luego respiró muy hondo y entonces se mentalizó en continuar.

Caminar sin ayuda de ningún tipo, no era nada sencillo, sin embargo, la valentía del muchacho fue mucho más grande que los temores y la inseguridad que luchaban incesantes contra él. Stear dio el primer paso con firmeza, y el segundo de igual forma. Sonrió con jubilo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y al ver que Candy lo veía emocionada, su seguridad creció. Apenas y recordó las indicaciones del médico... Caminó tan rápido como pudo y llegó hasta donde Candy lo esperaba.

— ¡Oh Stear! —exclamó la muchacha, una vez que el llegó para abrazarla—. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti... —Candy lloraba a mares, mientras Stear la abrazaba e intentaba transmitirle la felicidad que sentía.

—No puedo creerlo... —le dijo él—. Esto es de verdad irreal... ¡Estoy caminando! —Stear sonrió dichoso y luego de abandonar los brazos de Candy, se dispuso a regresar al lugar de donde partió.

—Más despacio Stear... Esta vez camina mucho más despacio... —le pidió el médico, mientras el General Kessler sonreía y retiraba las lágrimas, que se habían atrevido a salir de sus ojos, Stear era su amigo, prácticamente un hermano para él y verlo caminar, era sin duda, una de las mejores cosas que le habían sucedido en la vida.

—Perdón, pero me es inevitable dar pasos rápidos... —contestó con honestidad.

—Eso siempre pasa la primera vez... —mencionó Hanks—. Pero desde ahora, debes acostumbrarte a caminar despacio, las prótesis son engañosas.

— ¡Hazle caso a tu médico Soldado! —exclamó el General, haciendo que el travieso Stear y los demás rieran.

—Intentaré hacerlo...

Stear caminó más despacio y de esa forma llegó hasta su punto de partida. Repitió el ejercicio un par de veces más, logrando así que Candy y Samuel Kessler, se sintieran tremendamente orgullosos por él.

* * *

_Mansión Baker, Upper East Side_

La cara de Rita lo decía todo... Y por eso, Anita desapreció tan pronto como pudo. Eleanor Baker era una mujer sumamente tranquila, pero cuando se alteraba, era mejor que todo mundo desapareciera, pues su mal genio, era de cuidado.

—Lo que menos deseo hacer ahora, es lidiar con ese hombre —expresó la bella actriz al tiempo que colocaba la taza de té sobre la mesa—. Dios... ¡Acabo de llegar! ¿Es qué él no sabe nada sobre buenos modales? —preguntó mientras Rita la miraba con espanto—. ¿En su hotel no hay teléfonos? ¿Por qué no llamó antes y preguntó si podía venir?

—Según me informaron, la tormenta de ayer nos dejó sin postes... Al menos aquí no hay teléfono...

Eleanor hizo un infantil gesto de frustración y luego miró fijamente a su amiga.

— ¡Hace años que no veo a ese hombre!

—Son los mismos años que él no te ha visto a ti... —Rita se aclaró la garganta y luego se atrevió a declarar...—. Además... Tú tienes la culpa... Mantuviste con él un jueguito de correspondencia ¿No?

—Pues sí... ¡Pero jamás quedamos en vernos!

— ¿Qué te puedo decir amiga? Él siempre ha sido así... ¿Ya te olvidaste de sus inesperadas apariciones en el teatro? —Eleanor negó. Era imposible que olvidara aquellos momentos... Instantes en los que creyó que Richard Grandchester era el hombre de su vida—. Vamos Ellie... Deja tus temores y averigua que es lo que ese hombre quiere... Ve abajo y platica con él.

—Al menos dime que me veo bien —dijo la rubia sin mucho entusiasmo—. Odiaría tener que cambiarme y tomarme más molestias.

—Luces hermosa... —dijo Rita—. Te odio por ser bella, ya lo sabes... —la actriz rió y Rita se acercó para abrazarla.

— ¿Por qué vendría a mi casa? De verdad no lo entiendo...

—Él es inexplicable, esa es su naturaleza —Rita se alejó de Eleanor, tomó la tetera y se sirvió una taza del aromático té de manzanilla—. Como sea, es el padre de tu hijo... Y si está aquí, el asunto debe ser importante.

—El padre de mi hijo... —Eleanor negó con la cabeza—. ¿En que pensaba cuando decidí entregarme a ese hombre?

—No había mucho que hacer, el hombre era un adonis... —Rita rió con picardía y admitió—. Tu cerebro debió deslumbrarse...

Eleanor respiró hondo y admitió:

—Mi cerebro prácticamente murió cuando él puso sus ojos en mí... —la rubia se dirigió a la puerta y añadió—. Fui una verdadera idiota...

—No todo fue malo... —Rita sonrió y le dijo—. Tuviste un hijo hermoso... Ellie... No cualquier hombre hace bebés tan perfectos, eso te lo puedo asegurar... Ahí tienes mi caso, Norman era terriblemente guapo, pero claro, era estéril y me dejó sin hijos... Así que vuelvo a decírtelo ¡No todos lo logran!

— ¡Oh Rita!

—Solo digo la verdad... Pero ya vete... —pidió ella, ayudado a su amiga a salir de la habitación—. Muero por saber que quiere... —Eleanor volvió a pintar un gesto informe en su rostro y Rita terminó por sacarla del cuarto—. Ve y no vuelvas hasta que él se marche.

La actriz quiso renegar, pero ya no le fue posible, pues Rita la había dejado fuera del cuarto.

Ya no había escapatoria.

Tenía que enfrentarse al Duque de Grandchester... Su pesadilla personal.

* * *

—Esto es como la cereza del pastel... —dijo Terry, al enterarse de que su departamento resultó levemente dañado, a causa de la tormenta.

La rama de un árbol, cayó justo al nivel de su recamara, ocasionando que el vidrio de la ventana se rompiera y que el agua se filtrara. Su habitación estaba más que mojada y el olor a humedad, era muy intenso.

—Lo lamento... —dijo Candy, observando el desperfecto—. Te ayudaré a limpiar... —agregó mientras se volteaba para salir del cuarto, para buscar una escoba.

—No... No es necesario... —respondió Terry, tomándola de la mano, para detenerla—. Empacaré algunas cosas y me quedaré en la casa de Eleanor... —el actor entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica y entonces agregó—. Dejaré que el encargado del edifico sea quién resuelva este problema... Para eso le pago...

—De acuerdo... —Candy sonrió y luego hizo que Terry saliera de la habitación—. La humedad no es buena para ti... Ven... Vamos a la cocina, te prepararé un té.

El actor observó a su novia y después de esbozar una sonrisa, se dejó llevar por ella. Aquel día, había sido un día horrible y al menos, le quedaba el consuelo de que Candy estaría con él por un rato. Aprovecharía al máximo esos minutos. Solo Dios sabía cuando volvería a sentirse tranquilo.

—Te veo muy pensativo... —le dijo Candy una vez que llegaron a la cocina—. ¿Sucedió algo en tu trabajo?

_"Sí... Pasó que tuve que soportar a Susana por tres largas horas..." _Respondió Terry en su cabeza.

—No sucedió nada... —mintió, no deseaba preocupar a Candy—. ¿Y a ti cómo te fue?

—Me fue genial... Primero, Stear dio sus primeros pasos sin ayuda del andador, luego Karen me ofreció trabajo... Y además...

—Alto ahí —Terry hizo una seña y Candy dejo de hablar—. Déjame ver si entendí... —el joven recordó una a una las palabras de Candy y luego cuestionó...— ¿Karen te ofreció un trabajo?

—Sí...

— ¿Cómo fue que eso pasó? —Candy relató cómo fue que recibió la singular oferta de empleo, y en cuanto terminó, Terry quiso saber—. Y... ¿Trabajar con ella es lo que tú quieres? —preguntó Terry, mientras Candy se acercaba a él y le hacía frente a su inquisidora mirada—. Si deseas ser su enfermera está bien, pero si no quieres, no debes dejar que Karen decida por ti.

—Ella no está decidiendo por mí —aclaró la rubia de inmediato—. Yo realmente deseo ayudarla...

—Te conozco y conozco a Karen, ella es chantajista y tú eres incapaz de decir "No"

—Esta vez no es así... Te juro que lo hago por gusto —Candy recorrió con sus dedos los botones de la camisa de Terry y una vez que llegó a su cuello le acarició con suavidad.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, amaba que ella lo acariciara de aquella forma, pero en ese momento, no estaba muy contento con sus caricias.

— ¿Y qué hay de mí? —cuestionó él al tiempo que la rubia sonreía.

—Bueno... Tú y yo seguimos teniendo una relación ¿No? —preguntó ella, aferrándose al cuello de Terry.

—En estos días apenas tendré tiempo para verte —anunció sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—. Habrá ensayos y mas ensayos... No podré ir por ti al hospital y pasaremos menos tiempo juntos... Sinceramente... No deseo pasar mis ratos libres en casa de Karen... ¡Imagínala! No dejará de molestarnos.

La risa de Candy resonó en la pequeña cocina y Terry en respuesta, frunció el ceño.

—Ella prometió darnos privacidad...

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—No le creo nada...

—No sé ni para que te alteras... —dijo Candy, alejándose de él—. Aún no es un hecho...

—Tienes razón... No tengo por qué alterarme... —respondió Terry con cierta molestia en su interior—. No tengo derechos sobre ti.

—Sí los tienes... —Candy colocó el agua en la estufa y agregó—. Somos una pareja, nos movemos juntos ¿Lo recuerdas?

Aquella declaración hizo que Terry sonriera.

—No hablemos de esto ahora... —pidió el actor—. No tenemos mucho tiempo por delante... Eleanor nos espera a cenar —Terry ni siquiera hizo el intento por encender la estufa, en lugar de eso, tomó a Candy por la cintura y la pegó a él—. Solo nos queda media hora de convivencia, así que olvidemos que eso de tomar el té.

— ¿Qué haremos entonces?

—Tengo muchas ganas de besarte... ¿Eso te da una idea de lo que haremos?

Ella asintió y con debilidad preguntó:

— ¿Sólo tienes ganas de besarme?

Él negó con la cabeza y Candy solo sonrió.

—Tenemos veinte minutos... —respondió él—. Veamos hasta donde nos lleva nuestra creatividad el día de hoy...

Media hora después, ambos llegaban a la mansión de Eleanor, luciendo tan enamorados y contentos como siempre. Estaban tan ansiosos por encontrarse con la actriz, que ninguno de los dos advirtió la presencia de un par de guardias, que esperaban pacientemente fuera de la propiedad.

—Apuesto a que esta noche cenarás tanto, que tendrás pesadillas... —dijo Terry con burla.

—Apuesto a que tú también lo harás...

—Ya veremos... —respondió él, riendo y retando a la muchacha para correr hasta la puerta.

Ninguno de los dos, imaginaba la sorpresa que se llevarían, en cuanto ingresaran a la casa, y se encontraran frente a frente con el mismísimo Duque de Grandchester.

**Continuará**...

* * *

¿_Cómo tomará Terry la visita de su padre? ¡No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo! :)_

_Muchas gracias por dejarme leer su opinión, les mando un saludo enorme a todas: **Skarlett Northman, Maquig, Dulce Lu, Liz Carter, Ines, Alexa, Anna, Brlico, Clauseri, Mirna, Merlia, Becky70, Darling Eveling, Tere, Estrella, Sabrina Weasley y Gadami Grandchester.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO" **

Capítulo 17

Primera Parte

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Mansión Baker, Upper East Side, septiembre de 1919_

—Terry va regresar —expresó Rita, intentando animar a su jefa y amiga—. No debes preocuparte Ellie, si él te ha dicho que va quedarse aquí, es porque así lo hará.

—Después de lo que pasó, sinceramente estoy dudando que vuelva conmigo… Mira la hora que es… ¡Por Dios! Los Andrew viven a una cuadra de aquí. No es como si tuviera que recorrer un trayecto tan largo ¡Y se está tardado demasiado!

—Es normal que se demore en regresar, ya sabes, le cuesta mucho trabajo despegarse de la novia... —Rita sonrió con picardía y agregó… —. Y bueno así son los jóvenes enamorados, normalmente, las despedidas son interminables…

Eleanor negó con la cabeza y luego respiró con pesadez:

—A pesar del civilizado comportamiento que tuvo, Terry no estaba muy contento con la presencia de su padre —la rubia se puso de pie y después se acercó hasta el enorme ventanal que le daba vista hacia el jardín—. Siempre que mi hijo se siente herido, huye… Así que, no sería raro que se haya marchado a su inhabitable departamento, es muy orgulloso, ya lo conoces.

—Si ese muchachito no llega en quince minutos… Te juro que voy buscarlo y entonces, lo arrastraré hasta aquí —Rita encendió un cigarrillo y agregó—. ¡Está loco si piensa que va quedarse allá! ¡Por Dios! Ese lugar está mojado y tiene una ventana rota… ¿Cómo va dormir allí? No… No pienso permitirlo.

Eleanor y su amiga, tuvieron que esperar otros veinte minutos para que Terry regresara a casa. A esas alturas ambas mujeres ya habían perdido toda esperanza, sin embargo, cuando el ruido de la puerta de entrada se escuchó y la voz de Anita, anunció que Terry había regresado, las dos amigas subieron sus ánimos de nuevo.

—Te veré más tarde… ¿De acuerdo? —dijo Rita, poniéndose de pie—. Estaré en el estudio, te espero allá, porque dicho sea de paso, tienes que explicarme todo sobre el regalito que te trajo el duque.

—No hablemos de eso, ahora —pidió Eleanor, sirviéndose una copa de vino—. Anda… Ve al estudio, te veré en un rato…

Rita salió rápidamente de la estancia, mientras que Eleanor se mantuvo ahí sentada, fingiendo que leía el periódico.

— ¿La habitación ya está lista? —preguntó Terry con enfado.

—Sí… Anita ya se encargó de todo… Tu habitación está más que lista, para que la ocupes —expresó Eleanor y una vez que su hijo, cruzó el umbral de la puerta de la estancia, añadió—. Me alegra mucho saber que vas a quedarte aquí.

Terry afirmó con la cabeza y luego observó fijamente a su madre.

— ¿Sabías que el duque vendría a verme? —preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba la rubia actriz.

—No, no lo sabía… —respondió ella, con voz entrecortada—. La verdad es que estoy tan sorprendida como tú… No tenía idea de que estuviera enterado del estreno de la obra—Eleanor se encogió de hombros y concluyó—. Hace tiempo que dejamos de escribimos.

Terry respiró profundamente y después posó su mirada, justo en el lugar en el que se encontró con el Duque de Grandchester...

Richard iba de salida, ellos iban entrando, el reencuentro fue demasiado breve, pero aquellos escasos minutos fueron más que suficientes para incomodar al muchacho. Terry no recordaba ningún otro momento en el que Richard se hubiera comportado de forma tan amable… Había sido el instante más surrealista de su vida y aquello lo asustaba.

No entendía el motivo de su visita, ni la extraña ternura con la que los trató a él y a Candy. No confiaba en su padre, no confiaba para nada.

—Sé que esto puede ser muy difícil para ti —mencionó Eleanor, observando a su pensativo hijo—. Pero a pesar de todo… El duque sigue siendo tu padre… Y sinceramente, no tiene nada de extraño que haya venido a Nueva York, a ver el estreno de tu obra…

Terry negó de inmediato, y furioso, contestó:

— ¡Richard es el hombre que te dejó embarazada, que te abandonó y que luego secuestró a tu hijo! —el joven actor tomó uno de los cigarrillos que Rita había olvidado en la mesa, y sin poder evitarlo, se lo llevó a los labios y lo encendió—. "Padre" es una palabra que le queda muy grande… Así que no vuelvas a decir eso.

—No deberías estar fumando —advirtió Eleanor.

—Y tú… ¡No debiste invitar a ese hombre! —exclamó Terry, perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡No estaría fumando si no me hubiera encontrado con él! ¿No te parece?

—Me parece que estás muy afectado y que tienes tranquilizarte ¡Ya te dije que yo no lo invité! —la actriz se levantó de su asiento y con autoridad retiró el cigarro de la boca de su hijo—. ¡Deja ese maldito cigarro! ¿Qué no ves que te hace daño? —Terry observó a Eleanor y quiso reírse de ella… Sin embargo, al verla con aquel gesto de infinito enfado, optó por alejarse y dejarla en paz—. ¿Sabes? Hay una muy buena razón por la que el duque vino aquí… —dijo Eleanor, deteniendo los pasos de su rebelde hijo—. Quisiera hablarte de ello… Pero le prometí no revelar nada… —la rubia tomó el resto de su copa de vino y agregó—. Ya comprenderás mis razones, el día en que te sientes frente a él y platiquen… —Eleanor también caminó hasta la salida de la estancia y una vez que alcanzó al chico, añadió—. Terry, eres mi hijo y te amo… Aunque no lo creas… Te amo más que a mi vida… Si te llamo la atención es solamente porque me importas —ella se lamentó, anunciando que el llanto estaba a punto de vencerla y conteniendo las ganas de llorar concluyó…—. Espero que pronto, la claridad llegue a tu cabeza y que puedas entablar una conversación con tu padre, ambos lo necesitan… Deben arreglarse…

Terry no dijo nada, solo se mostró apenado y se quedó allí, observando como Eleanor desparecía en el corredor. Una vez que ella se esfumó, el joven actor subió las escaleras y luego se dirigió a su habitación. Ya no le quedaba más que intentar descansar y relajarse.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín de la mansión, Eleanor Baker daba rienda suelta a su llanto. Las cosas tampoco eran fáciles para ella, la visita de Richard, había sacudido hasta la fibra más sensible de su ser y le era imposible no estar alterada.

Minutos más tarde, cuando se sintió tranquila, regresó nuevamente a la casa y una vez adentro se dirigió hacia el estudio, aún le faltaba darle una explicación a Rita y más valía que lo hiciera antes de que la mujer se volviera loca.

—Santo Dios… ¡Santo Dios! —exclamó Rita, en cuanto Eleanor ingresó al estudio—. ¿Qué se supone que significa esto? —cuestionó sacudiendo una bella tiara.

— ¡Se supone que no debes abrirlo! ¡Te dije que metieras ese cofre a la caja fuerte!

— ¿Richard te regaló todo esto? — cuestionó con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Cuándo he aceptado regalos como estos? —Eleanor tomó el cofre que Rita sostenía en sus manos y luego observó el conjunto de joyas que yacían en el—. Será mejor que metamos esto en la caja fuerte y nos dejemos de tonterías.

—Solo dime… ¿Por qué Richard trajo esto a tu casa? ¡Vamos! No seas así… Dímelo… Dímelo, por favor…

—Estas joyas, son para la futura esposa de nuestro hijo… —mencionó Eleanor, sonriendo con alegría—. El duque desea que las guarde, pues como comprenderás, no puede dejarlas en el hotel… Resguardaré este cofre, hasta que él pueda entregárselo a Terry.

— ¿Estos son regalos para su nuera? —Rita sonrió con diversión y luego dijo—. ¿Sabe que Terry tiene una relación seria con Candy?

—Lo sabe… No sé como… Pero de alguna forma, se enteró de que Terry está con ella. Y dado que viene al estreno de la obra, pues aprovechará la situación, para entregar este pequeño tesoro. Ya lo sabes, él siente mucho aprecio por Candy y está convencido de que nuestro hijo va casarse muy pronto con ella.

—Déjame ver el anillo, por favor… —Rita tomó el cofre, sacó la hermosa alhaja y luego exclamó—. ¡Santa Madre! ¡Esa niña va tener que ir acompañada por la guardia real, cada vez que use esto!

Eleanor rió sin poder evitarlo y luego observó el resto de las joyas, que Richard dejó. Le ponía muy nerviosa saber que estaría resguardando aquellas reliquias… Sin embargo, también se sentía contenta por darse cuenta de que Richard Grandchester, por fin había dejado a un lado los prejuicios de su familia. Aquellos obsequios, eran la prueba tangible de que el duque, reconocía a Terry como su hijo legitimo y que estaba dispuesto apoyar sus decisiones. Terry no estaba atado al ridículo protocolo de la monarquía y era realmente increíble que Richard estuviera de acuerdo con eso.

—Vamos Rita… Ya has saciado tu curiosidad… —dijo Eleanor, haciendo que Rita se quejara y devolviera las joyas al cofre—. Guardemos esto… Y vayamos a descansar.

—No sé tú… Pero yo no podré descansar… —expresó la asistente, mostrándose altamente emocionada—. No dejaré de pensar en estas joyas, ni en la cara que pondrá tu hijo cuando las vea… ¿Qué reacción crees que tenga?

Eleanor sonrió con diversión y luego negó con su cabeza.

—Terry es un Grandchester… —dijo la rubia actriz—. Y los Grandchester son impredecibles… Así que... ¡No tengo la menor idea!

Ambas amigas rieron escandalosamente y luego de buscar la salida del estudio, se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

No les quedaba más que esperar con paciencia a que el tiempo pasara y que Terry y Richard, por fin se encontraran.

* * *

_** (Tres días después)**_

_Residencia Andrew, Upper East Side, Manhattan_

Tres días habían pasado desde que Candy y Terry se encontraron con el Duque de Grandchester, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos habló sobre dicho encuentro. Terry guardó silencio y Candy, aunque tenía ganas de platicar con su novio, decidió guardar silencio también. Sabía que la relación entre Terry y sus padres, era un tema tabú, en el cuál ella no debía meterse.

Como fuera, la presencia del duque era lo de menos, pues la pareja de enamorados, se había visto agobiada, por otros acontecimientos que se presentaron en sus vidas y los cuáles, eran muy difíciles de ignorar: Terry tenía ensayos todo el día y Candy, por su parte, estaba sumergida en el trabajo y la convivencia familiar.

Aunque la entusiasta chica, encontraba maravillosa y refrescante la llegada de Archie y Tessa, la presencia de la Tía Abuela Elroy, le había colocado en un estado de nerviosismo, pues la imponente mujer se comportaba muy autoritaria y protectora con ella.

—Candice… Antes de que te vayas a ese lugar —dijo la tía abuela, refiriéndose al hospital—. Quiero que me informes sobre la salud de nuestra huésped… ¿Cómo se encuentra la Señorita Klyss? ¿Has revisado que le estén atendiendo?

La rubia sonrió con timidez y luego de acercarse hasta donde estaba la temible mujer, respondió:

—Karen… —Candy negó y de inmediato corrigió—. Quiero decir… La Señorita Klyss... Se recupera satisfactoriamente, acabo de pasar a saludarle y me ha dicho que está muy bien atendida… Una vez más, me pidió que le diera las gracias por darle hospedaje, tía abuela.

La mujer afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y luego expresó:

—Soy una buena cristiana, y sé perfectamente que no se debe desamparar a los enfermos… —la mujer observó a la muchacha y no pudo evitar decir…—. Además, el hecho de que pasaras las noches fuera de la casa, era una pésima idea… Claro… Así como también, creo que es de muy mal gusto que acudas al hospital todos los días…

—Solo voy al hospital, porque ayudo a Stear… —se apuró a decir la rubia chica—. El Doctor Hanks, no tiene mucho personal a su disposición y Stear necesita a una enfermera que le sirva de apoyo.

— ¿Debo entender que cuando Stear concluya el tratamiento, tú vas abandonar ese empleo?

Candy sintió que el corazón se le oprimía al escuchar esas palabras, pero muy a su pesar, emitió una respuesta:

—Sí tía abuela, así será… Dejaré de asistir cuando Stear esté rehabilitado.

—Bien, pues me parece perfecto que tomes esa decisión —expresó la tía, mirando con desdén el uniforme de la chica—. Porque de hecho, tú no necesitas dinero, no tienes por qué trabajar… ¿Verdad?

Candy afirmó avergonzada, dando la razón a la vieja tía. Elroy, por su parte, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y sintiéndose triunfante, dirigió su mirada hacia Albert, quién aunque se había mantenido callado, estaba realmente molesto.

—Candy es una especie de voluntaria dentro del Lenox Hill —aclaró el rubio—. Si le pagan por el trabajo que hace, es porque la política del lugar así lo dicta… Como sea, al final del día, sus labores se traducen en una obra de caridad, Candy dona toda su paga y gracias a eso, gente sin recursos, puede ser atendida —Albert miró directamente a su tía y añadió…—. Las obras de caridad no tienen nada de malo… Que yo sepa, las señoritas de sociedad, hacen trabajos como esos, todo el tiempo.

La tía abuela, no tenía una respuesta para objetar la observación de su sobrino, por lo tanto se quedó callada y luego de desviar su mirada, se concentró en los documentos que estaban sobre el escritorio.

—La terapia de Stear comenzará en media hora… Ya debemos irnos—anunció Candy, sonriendo con nerviosismo, pues el ambiente dentro del estudio, se había vuelto sumamente pesado—. Los veré más tarde… —agregó a modo de despedida.

—Que les vaya muy bien, Candy… —contestó Albert, levantándose de su asiento, para acompañar a la rubia hasta la puerta del estudio—. Vayan con cuidado, por favor… —el joven, le entregó un sobre a escondidas y luego le dijo—. Los veo por la tarde… —Candy tomó el sobre y sin dejar de sonreír se despidió del joven patriarca.

El muchacho, observó a Candy alejándose y luego de cerrar la puerta, volvió a su lugar.

—Aún no me has dicho si Terrruce consiguió los boletos que le pedí…—expresó Elroy, en cuanto su sobrino se sentó frente al escritorio.

—Terry los ha conseguido, los traerá cuando el encargado del boletaje se los proporcione.

La mujer sonrió de buena gana y contestó:

—Los McCallum esperan que les de una respuesta, así que me alegra saber que al menos, ya está resuelto el tema de las entradas… —Albert rodó los ojos, rogando por qué la mujer no trajera colación a la odiosa Victoria. Sin embargo, sus ruegos no fueron escuchados—. Vicky muere por ir al estreno… —mencionó la tía abuela, endulzando un poco su voz—. También tiene muchas ganas de verte.

— ¿Tiene muchas ganas de verme? —cuestionó el joven, mostrándose divertido—. Entonces… ¿Los rechazos que le hice, no fueron suficientes?

Elroy lo miró escandalizada y luego negó con su cabeza.

—He cometido muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida —dijo con voz severa—. Pero, creo que jamás he cometido el error de maleducarte y darte permiso de tratar a las damas, como si fueras un gamberro.

—Sinceramente… Tengo mucho trabajo tía… Y preciso concentrarme —contestó Albert, sin inmutarse por el regaño de la vieja tía abuela—. ¿Podría dejar que lea estos contratos?

— ¡Esos contratos debían ser revisados por George! —reclamó ella—. ¿Por qué él no ha venido? No acabo de entenderlo… ¡Es un completo irresponsable!

—George, es la persona más responsable que he conocido en mi vida, así que no lo juzgue de esa forma —el joven siguió observando el contrato que tenía en las manos y agregó—. Si está tardando, es porque en Chicago, hay asuntos que necesitan de su atención.

La tía abuela negó con la cabeza y luego se levantó de su asiento…

—Hay algunas amistades que deseo visitar… —advirtió, antes de encaminarse a la salida del despacho—. Será mejor que ese chofer esté listo para llevarme… Me ocuparé toda la tarde…

—Claro que sí… Estará listo, ahora mismo lo mando llamar… —Albert levantó la vista y dijo—. Nosotros también saldremos… Es viernes y los chicos desean pasear por la ciudad… Así que si no nos encuentra cuando regrese, pues ya sabe el motivo.

La mujer asintió, no sin después advertir…

—Más te vale tener los ojos bien puestos en esos muchachos… Porque no deseo problemas…

—Seré el perfecto chaperón, no se preocupe.

La mujer lo miró con detenimiento y luego de sentir pena por su "amargado" sobrino, se dispuso a marcharse. Elroy no entendía por qué razón un hombre atractivo y joven como su sobrino, no podía salir de su caparazón. Para ella, era realmente vergonzoso tener que admitir ante la sociedad que Albert estaba incapacitado para relacionarse.

El joven patriarca de los Andrew, pudo notar que su tía abuela, lo estaba subestimando una vez más… Sin embargo, a diferencia de otras veces, aquella mirada de lástima, no le produjo molestia, sino todo lo contrario… Y mientras Elroy salía del estudio, no pudo evitar pensar:

_No tienes la menor idea, querida Tía Abuela Elroy…_

Se dijo Albert, al tiempo que sonreía con cierta perversión…

_No te imaginas lo que tu antisocial sobrino tiene ahora…_

Agregó mientras se levantaba de su asiento, para asegurarse de que el chofer se llevara a su tía lo más pronto posible. Precisaba espacio y tranquilidad, para seguir trabajando.

* * *

_Compañía de teatro Stratford, Broadway_

Terry, había decidido tomar las cosas con más filosofía y se prometió, no agobiarse por tener que trabajar sin Karen y Franz.

El rubio y la pelirroja, eran los dos actores con los que compartiría el escenario, sin embargo, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada hasta que ellos "se dignaran" a regresar… Terry sabía que lo único que le quedaba, era comportarse de forma profesional y obedecer las indicaciones de su director, quién por cierto, estaba hecho un loco con el estreno de la obra... El ensayo de aquél día, había sido particularmente pesado. La actividad comenzó desde muy temprano y Robert no les dio descanso, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Los actores creían que el hombre exageraba, pero ninguno se atrevía a contradecirlo.

—La cuarta escena del tercer acto, es la escena más significativa entre _Ophelia_ y Hamlet ¿No lo crees así? —preguntó Susana, mientras ella y Terry bajaban del escenario.

—Sí… Así lo creo… —contestó el castaño actor, al tiempo que observaba con detenimiento hacia la zona donde estaban las butacas.

—Siento tanta pena por ella —alcanzó a decir Susana, antes de que llegaran al ultimo escalón—. Es tan desdichada…

Terry no puso atención a las palabras de la chica, pero no lo hizo por ser arrogante o porque Susana le pareciera como una molesta piedra dentro de su zapato, sino que más bien, no le atendió, porque sus ojos se encontraron con algo que definitivamente no esperaban ver…

Susana, al darse cuenta de que Terry observaba a un hombre, que con pasos rápidos, abandonaba el recinto, no dudó en preguntar:

— ¿Lo conoces, Terry? Porque yo nunca lo había visto por aquí… —aseguró la chica antes de cuestionar…—. ¿Cómo es que lo han dejado entrar al ensayo? ¿Será uno de nuestros patrocinadores?

El corazón del joven Grandchester, latió acelerado y sin poder responderle a Susana, siguió concentrado en ayudarla, todavia tenía que acompañarla hasta el camerino. Siempre le acompañaba, pues Susana aún se sentía insegura usando la prótesis.

—Terry… Vas demasiado a prisa —advirtió Susana—. ¿Podemos caminar más despacio, por favor?

—Lo lamento… —se disculpó el actor, caminando mucho más lento.

—Si lo deseas, puedo caminar yo sola —mencionó la chica, con voz temblorosa.

—Oh no… No importa cuanta prisa tenga… —dijo él, mostrándose compresivo—. Me sentiré mejor sabiendo que estás a salvo en tu camerino.

Susana sonrió con felicidad, pues adoraba que Terry la protegiera. A ella no le importaba, si Terry solo lo hacía por ser amable, sencillamente, tener al guapo castaño a su lado, era como un sueño y esa oportunidad, no deseaba desaprovecharla.

—Mira… Es el hombre que estaba viendo el ensayo… —expresó Susana, al ver la figura del señor que permanecía junto al joven asistente de Terry—. Tú lo conoces… ¿Verdad? —cuestionó la rubia, mientras apretaba el brazo del muchacho.

—Sí… Lo conozco, su nombre es Richard Grandchester… —dijo Terry, al tiempo que detenía sus pasos…—. Y es mi padre…

Susana se sintió muy emocionada y al ver que el duque se acercaba a ellos, no dudó en sonreír y mostrarse contenta.

—Señor, Terruce… —le llamó Ronald con temor, pues al ver la cara de Terry, supo que su joven patrón, no estaba contento—. Le buscan… —alcanzó a decir con dificultad, antes de pasar saliva.

—Gracias Ronald —contestó Terry, sin dejar de observar a su padre—. Ya puedes retirarte —ordenó al tiempo que se disponía a presentar a Susana…

¿Qué más podía hacer en ese momento?

¿Era prudente montar una escena frente a Susana y llamar la atención de sus demás compañeros?

Terry sabía que esa, no era la mejor de las ideas. Y por eso, se concentró en representar un nuevo papel… Uno que jamás interpretó. Tendría que convertirse en el perfecto hijo de Richard Grandchester.

El joven actor saludó con educación a su padre y luego presentó a Susana. Richard fue capaz de entender el juego de su hijo y se comportó con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Susana quedó deslumbrada y muy pronto sintió admiración por el padre del hombre al que amaba.

—Excelente trabajo, Señorita Marlowe… —puntualizó el duque, al tiempo que observaba a Susana y le sonreía—. Es usted, la mejor _Ophelia _que he visto en los últimos años…

Aquel comentario hizo que la rubia actriz se sintiera tremendamente orgullosa y sin dudarlo, contestó:

—Muchas gracias… Es halagador, saber que le ha gustado —Susana sonrió con dicha y luego le observó con ojos soñadores—. Realmente es un honor tenerlo aquí…

—El honor es mío, Señorita Marlowe…

—Te veré después, Susana… —dijo Terry, deshaciéndose sutilmente del amarre de la muchacha—. Estaré aquí para la siguiente sesión de ensayos… —agregó con educación—. Si necesitas algo, puedes pedírselo a Ronald…

Susana afirmó con la cabeza, y después, con cordialidad se despidió del Duque de Grandchester. No le gustaba la idea de pedirle favores a Ronald, pero ya no le quedaba otra opción. Acató la sugerencia de Terry y contestó:

—Claro… Yo le llamaré a Ronald… No te preocupes, nos veremos en un rato…

Terry se aseguró de que ella entrara en su camerino y luego, al sentirse en libertad, miró fijamente a su padre, el duque le sostuvo la mirada y sin intimidarse le propuso:

—Deseo hablar contigo… —expresó sin más ceremonia—. Hay un buen restaurante muy cerca de aquí… ¿Te parece si vamos?

_No… No me parece…_

Respondió Terry dentro de su cabeza, a la vez que miraba el reloj que yacía a unos metros de él.

—No tengo mucho tiempo libre…

—Será una comida rápida, lo prometo.

El castaño muchacho se encogió de hombros y luego comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta de salida. Detestaba la idea de tener que lidiar con su padre, sin embargo, no podía hacer más… Tenía que seguir fingiendo, que estaba a gusto con la idea de pasar tiempo con aquél hombre, al que le era muy difícil aceptar. Debía hacerlo ó las cosas se complicarían.

* * *

_Hospital Lenox Hill, Manhattan_

La nota que Albert le entregó a Candy, antes de que ella saliera de la residencia, resultó ser el aliciente perfecto, para que la rubia muchacha, levantara su ánimo.

El recado, que había sido escrito por su novio, le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y la llenó de inspiración para llevar a cabo su trabajo.

Atrás dejó el mal recuerdo de la Tía Abuela Elroy, intentando controlarla... Y puso todo su empeño en ayudar a Stear.

_**Tarzán Pecosa:  
**_

_**Sé que últimamente, no se nos ha presentado la oportunidad, de convivir como ambos lo deseamos, pues desde que "La Santa Inquisición" llegó a tu casa, apenas y hemos tenido tiempo de intercambiar dos o tres palabras.**_

_**No sé tú, pero yo no pienso seguir así. Y por eso, hoy he decidido secuestrarte…**_

_**"El Tío Abuelo William" nos ha dado su bendición y permitirá que tú y yo, tengamos una pequeña cita a solas, claro, eso antes de que nos reunamos con el grupo entero. **__**Mandaré a Ronald por ti y nos encontraremos en el teatro... Estaré listo para cuando llegues.**_

_**Cenaremos juntos Candy... Y después de eso, te llevaré con tu familia y tendremos tiempo suficiente para convivir con ellos ¿Te parece la idea? Yo supongo que sí… Y si no es así, pues ni modo… De todas formas tendrás que venir.**_

_**Nos veremos entonces Tarzán... Espero que tú y tus pecas, me estén extrañando tanto como yo lo hago... Por favor, date prisa con el trabajo y alcánzame en el teatro.**_

_**P.D. Ya lo sabes, pero aún así, quiero que te quede muy claro... Te amo Candice... Te amo mucho...**_

—Ese Terry sí que sabe como hacerte suspirar... —expresó Stear con diversión, mientras terminaba de armar el invento que lo había tenido ocupado desde hacia varios meses.

Candy sonrió avergonzada y luego de guardar la nota de su amado, cuestionó:

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque van "mil quinientas veces" que lees esa nota y luego de cada lectura emites un largo suspiro... —respondió el joven, sin pena.

— ¿Mil quinientas veces...? ¡Eres tan exagerado! —exclamó la rubia, negando con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, quizá lo soy... Pero seamos honestos, al menos la has leído unas veinte ¿No?

Candy sonrió e ignorado la burla de su primo, miró fijamente el trabajo que él estaba haciendo... Aún se sentía fascinada y orgullosa de lo que el muchacho había creado.

— ¿Por qué hasta hoy me hablaste sobre esto? —cuestionó en tono serio, al tiempo que señalaba el nuevo invento de Stear.

—Porque quería terminarla antes...

El muchacho observó detenidamente la prótesis que el mismo había diseñado y por primera vez, se sintió orgulloso de su creación.

—Es realmente maravillosa... Es una prótesis del futuro... —Candy sonrió emocionada y entonces pasó sus dedos por la pierna artificial que el joven Cornwell usaría.

—Espero que el Doctor Hanks la apruebe... —mencionó el inventor, sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban—. Si él da el visto bueno... Entonces podré usarla.

La pierna que Stear había creado, especialmente para él, en nada se parecía a las prótesis que se acostumbraban usar. Aún lucía un poco rústica, pero eso no restaba el buen trabajo que había hecho.

—Por supuesto que lo aprobará —expresó Candy, para animarlo—. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

—No sé... Quizás porque todo me sale mal... —él esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y agregó—. Ya conoces mi historial de inventos.

—Esta vez, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás —dijo Candy, sin renunciar a su optimismo —. El Doctor Hanks se está tardando ¿Qué te parece si voy a buscarlo? Es un poco raro que no haya llegado —Candy esbozó una enorme sonrisa y luego besó la mejilla de Stear—. Lleva a cabo tus ejercicios de calentamiento, recuerda lo que hemos practicado en estos días...

—Lo haré Señorita Enfermera —respondió Stear, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sintiéndose tremendamente motivado—. Estaré listo para cuando el doctor llegue.

Candy asintió con su cabeza, y luego salió disparada hacia la oficina del Doctor Hanks.

La muchacha, iba tan apresurada, que apenas pudo detenerse para no chocar con una joven mujer que caminaba distraída...

—Lo lamento... —le dijo la joven, mientras volteaba para disculparse.

Candy iba responderle que no había problema e incluso también se iba a disculpar... Sin embargo, las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, pues la muchacha que atenta le miraba, era una vieja conocida...

—Candy... —murmuró la chica, sin saber como reaccionar ante el encuentro.

—Annie... —respondió la rubia, al tiempo que le miraba con un inevitable y desconocido recelo, mismo que jamás había sentido por aquella joven, a la que alguna vez llamó hermana.

* * *

_Broadway_

Los ojos de Richard Grandchester, estudiaron con absoluta admiración el rostro de su hijo y al concluir con aquella inspección, la melancolía lo atacó por completo. Terry… Ya no era el chiquillo que recordaba y muy atrás había quedado la imagen del niño, que él atesoraba en su memoria.

Habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que lo observó a detalle. No cabía duda de que Terry había heredado en su mayoría, la genética de Eleanor Baker...

Richard le daba gracias a Dios por eso...

Porque de lo contrario el muchacho, estaría destinado a lucir como él, y eso no era nada halagador, pues desde los 40 años comenzó a tener arrugas y cientos de canas… Definitivamente, prefería que su hijo se pareciera a su madre.

—Esto es muy incómodo... —expresó Terry, al tiempo que dejaba caer la servilleta sobre la mesa y observaba la salida del exclusivo restaurante.

—Te aseguro que no es más incómodo, que lo que piensas hacer —aseguró el duque—. Será mejor que te comportes Terruce, porque solo así, nos ahorrarás la pena de salir en un tabloide, el día de mañana.

—No soy de los que se asustan con las noticias de los tabloides —aseveró el muchacho con voz burlona—. Créeme... Si salimos en un maldito periódico, me tiene sin cuidado.

Richard bebió un sorbo de su copa de vino y luego correspondió a la sonrisa de su hijo.

—Ya lo sé... Definitivamente soy capaz de darme cuenta, de que sigues siendo el mismo niño rebelde de antaño... —el hombre observó a su hijo y sonriendo agregó—. Pero apuesto a que sí te importa, lo que piense la familia de tu novia... ¿O me equivoco? —cuestionó Richard—. Según recuerdo... Los Andrew, no son personas a las que les guste el escándalo...

—Será mejor que no me hagas perder el tiempo ¿Entiendes? —advirtió Terry, fingiendo observar su reloj de bolsillo—. Habla ya... ¡Hazlo de una vez! Y termina con tu estúpido jueguito.

—No estoy jugando... —respondió el duque con voz seria—. Si he venido a buscarte y si te he invitado a comer, no es porque esté llevando a cabo un "estúpido jueguito" —Richard guardó silencio, mientras el mesero colocaba los platillos que habían sido ordenados, una vez que el hombre terminó de servir, preguntó...—. ¿Tu madre habló contigo?

Terry negó con la cabeza y luego recordó a Eleanor, con quién no había vuelto hablar desde hacía tres días. La había ignorado por completo pues aún estaba molesto con ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Richard? —cuestionó el muchacho, sin dejar de observar al duque—. ¿Qué deseas de mí? ¿Has venido para impedirme seguir con mi vida? Porque si es así... Tendrás que ir pensando en largarte de una buena vez...

El duque rodó los ojos y con enfado respondió:

—Si quisiera impedirte algo, tú ni siquiera estarías aquí... —declaró el hombre—. Si yo no estuviera de acuerdo con tu estilo de vida, te habría llevado de vuelta a Londres hace mucho tiempo, así que no seas absurdo Terruce.

— ¿Absurdo? ¿Yo te parezco absurdo? —Terry rió sin poder evitarlo y Richard lo observó con pena.

—Si no eres absurdo... Entonces... ¿Qué eres? —preguntó molesto el patriarca—. Por Dios... ¡He venido apoyarte! ¿De verdad crees que yo estaría aquí, si no me interesara lo que tú haces?

—Puedes decir lo que quieras y engañar al mundo entero, Richard... Pero tus mentiras no funcionarán conmigo... —el chico clavó el tenedor en el apetitoso filete que el mesero había puesto sobre la mesa y con furia comenzó a partirlo... Detestaba a su padre... Pero la realidad, era que la comida no la iba rechazar. No había desayunado y a esa hora se estaba muriendo del hambre.

El duque negó con la cabeza, pero ya no dijo nada para defenderse... ¿Qué caso tenía hacerlo? Terry poseía el perfecto argumento para cualquiera de sus palabras... Lo mejor era callarse e intentar disfrutar la comida.

El silencio del Duque de Grandchester, hizo que Terry sonriera triunfante, para él, era obvio que su padre se había quedado callado, porque ya no tenía nada que debatir... Lo que el muchacho no sabía era que ese silencio de su padre, después se convertiría en un amargo recuerdo en su memoria y que siempre, se lamentaría por haber sido tan orgulloso aquél día.

Al terminar su comida y después de que Richard pagó la cuenta, se dispusieron abandonar el restaurante.

—Me gustaría que nos reuniéramos en la casa de tu madre... —dijo Richard, en cuanto salieron a la calle—. Hay algo que quiero entregarte...

A Terry se le hizo muy extraña esa petición... Pero no dejó ver su sorpresa, sino todo lo contrario, como si no le interesara, contestó:

—No creo que tenga tiempo... —expresó apático, mientras su mirada se perdía en la concurrida avenida—. Cualquier cosa que desees darme, déjala en casa de Eleanor... Cuando pueda iré.

—Terruce, son cosas que me gustaría entregarte en persona... —respondió el duque—. Por favor administra tu agenda y regálame un par de horas... —el hombre extendió una pequeña tarjeta y luego se la entregó—. Me estoy hospedando en el Hotel Plaza... Y este es el número al que me puedes llamar.

Terry tomó la tarjeta y sin siquiera verla, la colocó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Debo regresar al teatro... —anunció el actor.

—Sí... Yo entiendo... —Richard afirmó con su cabeza y luego extendió su mano, ofreciéndosela a su hijo—. Me dio mucho gusto que aceptaras comer conmigo... Terry...

El joven Grandchester observó fijamente la mano de su padre y más a fuerza que de ganas, estiró la suya, para poder estrecharla.

—Gracias por invitarme... —contestó con prisa, deseando que su padre lo dejara marchar.

—Espero que me llames... Porque es muy importante lo que debo darte... ¿De acuerdo? —Terry soltó la mano de su papá y Richard sin pensarlo agregó—. Cuídate mucho, hijo... Por favor, hazlo... —aquella petición hizo que el joven lo mirara con extrañeza y entonces el duque no dudó en expresarle una de sus inquietudes...—. Ten mucho cuidado con la Señorita Marlowe... Mantén los ojos bien abiertos con ella... No permitas que destruya lo que tanto trabajo te ha costado tener.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Lo que escuchas... Eso es lo que te digo... Cuídate hijo...

Terry quiso lanzar otra pregunta, pero Richard, ya estaba siendo escoltado por varios elementos de su seguridad, quienes lo dirigían hasta el lujoso automóvil, que obviamente habían traído desde Inglaterra... _Siempre tan exagerado…_ Pensó Terry, mirando a varios curiosos que observaban al duque y al elegante auto… _Todo el tiempo, llamando la atención…_ Añadió colocándose su gorro sobre la cabeza, y alejándose de allí con rapidez.

Mientras caminaba hacia la compañía de teatro, Terry pensó en las palabras que Richard le dedicó. El guapo actor, se sentía tremendamente molesto y con muchas dudas dentro de su cabeza.

¿Por qué su padre le advertía sobre Susana?

¿Qué impresión le causó el hecho de que ella y él se llevaran cordialmente?

Sinceramente no lo comprendía.

Sin embargo, aquella duda se aclararía muy pronto, pues la advertencia que le hizo su padre, sería más que evidente.

* * *

_Hospital Lenox Hill_

El Doctor Hanks, estaba maravillado con el invento de Stear. El hombre aprobó por completo la prótesis del muchacho, y una vez que concluyó la terapia, le dijo:

—Si tú quisieras… Podrías salir caminando de aquí…

— ¿Usted cree?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Honestamente… Aún no me siento seguro usando esta prótesis… —dijo el joven Cornwell—. Pero unos días más, serán suficientes para terminar de convencerme….

—Tú eres el único que puede decidir cuando caminarás… El momento idóneo, solo puedes trazarlo tú, así que me tómate todo el tiempo que desees ¿Está bien? —el viejo doctor sonrió y luego de ver el reloj del cuarto, se dispuso a marcharse—. De acuerdo… Yo ya debo irme chicos… ¿Les parece si nos vemos el lunes? —ambos jóvenes afirmaron y entonces, el médico agregó—. Muy bien, disfruten su fin de semana… —dijo antes de extender su mano y despedirse de ellos.

—Lo veremos el lunes —contestó Candy con alegría—. Que le vaya muy bien…

—Igualmente, Candy… Que les vaya bien… Diviértanse y cuídense mucho… —el doctor emprendió su camino hacia la salida y antes de llegar a la puerta añadió—. Salúdame a Terry, por favor… Y dale las gracias por las entradas que me hizo llegar… Dile que estoy ansioso por ver el estreno.

—Así lo haré doctor.

Una vez que el médico salió, Stear observó a Candy y entonces, retomó la plática que tenían pendiente…

—Oye Candy… Y volviendo al tema de hace un rato… Me gustaría saber… ¿El Señor Britter se encuentra bien? —preguntó Stear, al tiempo que Candy lo ayudaba a quitarse la prótesis.

—Sí... Gracias a Dios, su problema del corazón no pasó a mayores... —Candy siguió con su trabajo y después agregó—. Pude verlo por algunos minutos y me parece que él, se recuperará muy pronto... Tenía muy buen semblante, él está muy bien…

—Pobre Annie... Supongo que se ha llevado un gran susto... —Candy afirmó y Stear quiso saber...—. Por cierto... ¿Cómo está ella?

—Ella está bien... —la rubia enfermera se encogió de hombros y después pensó en la chica, le daba tristeza que aún después de tantos años, Annie no hubiera cambiado y siguiera siendo la misma muchacha, que se avergonzaba por ser vinculada con alguien que no era de su condición social—. No hablé mucho con ella... La Señora Britter estaba allí y bueno... Ya la conoces... Nunca le ha gustado que nos vean juntas.

Stear asintió y sin pensarlo, tomó la mano de Candy, para transmitirle su apoyo.

—No debes prestarle atención a esa mujer —advirtió Stear.

—No... No lo hago, no vale la pena —añadió la rubia.

—Exactamente...

La enfermera sonrió y luego ayudó a su primo, para que él, pudiera acomodarse sobre su silla de ruedas.

—Dime la verdad… ¿Cuándo dejarás que los demás te vean caminando? —preguntó Candy, acomodando los cabellos de su primo.

—El día del estreno de la obra... —dijo convencido—. Ese es el día en que deseo que todos vean el resultado de las terapias.

La rubia muchacha junto sus manos y luego, emocionada, aplaudió con entusiasmo.

— ¡Ya quiero ver la cara de todos cuando te vean de pie!

—Yo también lo deseo, Candy... Yo también...

Ambos chicos sonrieron y luego de preparar sus cosas, se dispusieron a marcharse, pues afuera ya los esperaban sus amigos.

—Leíste la nota de Terry... ¿Verdad? —preguntó Albert, en cuanto tuvo a Candy frente a él.

—Lo hice... —ella sonrió con timidez y luego dijo—. Gracias por darme permiso...

Albert tocó la punta de la nariz de Candy con su dedo y luego rió.

—No hay nada que agradecer... Solo pórtense bien... Por favor... —advirtió, en cuanto observó al joven Ronald, entrando por la puerta del hospital.

—Lo haremos... No te preocupes, los veremos más tarde ¿De acuerdo? —Candy le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego comenzó a despedirse de los demás muchachos.

Las chicas, le dedicaron una sonrisa, lo mismo que Stear, Archie por su parte también sonrió, pero cuando la rubia y contenta enfermera se retiró, no pudo evitar recriminarle a Albert:

—No deberían engañar a la tía abuela de esa forma... —le dijo, mientras dibujaba un gesto de inconformidad en su rostro.

—No estamos engañándola, Archie —Albert negó con la cabeza—. Candy solo se escapará por un rato, no es como si fuera huir con Terry para siempre... Vamos ¡No seas gruñón! —le pidió él, con una sonrisa.

—No es que sea gruñón... —dijo el muchacho, bajando la voz, para que los demás no escucharan—. Pero Terry... Bueno... Él... ¡Diablos! ¿Has visto cómo la mira? ¿Qué se supone que hacen cuando están a solas? —cuestionó preocupado.

—Terry ama demasiado a Candy —concluyó Albert—. Sé que no hará nada para perjudicarla, la cuida como a su vida... Así que deja de hacer dramas... Querido sobrino.

Archie rodó los ojos y luego volteó a ver a su novia, a su hermano y a Dorothy los tres lo veían con curiosidad.

—Vayámonos ya... ¿Quieren? —dijo Patty, acercándose a ellos—. El parque central es más bello, al atardecer... No querrán que Tessa se pierda de eso ¿O sí?

—Claro que no... —contestó Archie, mirando fijamente a su novia y alejándose de ellos, comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban su hermano y la muchachas.

—Gracias... —expresó Albert, mientras Patty le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Es demasiado protector... —respondió Patty.

—Cree firmemente que Candy nos va pedir permiso para vivir la vida... —Albert negó con la cabeza y Patty rió sin poder evitarlo—. Será mejor que lo distraigamos, o si no, nos va dar lata toda la tarde.

—Stear y yo nos encargaremos de eso, no te preocupes...

Patty y Albert sellaron su pacto de forma silenciosa y luego se unieron al grupo. Salieron del lugar, sin siquiera notar que un par de ojos azules, les miraban incrédulos y melancólicos...

— ¿Annie? —le llamó Jane Britter a su hija—. Cariño... Cambia esa cara, por favor, Henry no tarda en llegar.

Annie se enjugó las lágrimas que sus ojos inevitablemente habían derramado y luego se esforzó por obedecer a su madre.

—No quise decírtelo antes... No sabía cómo ibas a tomarlo —dijo Jane con molestia—. El hermano de Archie, apareció hace unos meses... —agregó refiriéndose a Stear.

—Ver a Stear vivo me llena de felicidad... —expresó la chica al tiempo que sollozaba.

—Me encontré con Elroy justo el día en que viajábamos para acá... Viajamos en el mismo tren... —Jane respiró hondo y agregó—. Según las palabras de ella, Archie va casarse con esa chica con la que lo has visto... En fin... Vayamos a ver si tu padre ya fue atendido... —le dijo Jane, mientras ambas caminaban hacia el cuarto donde el Señor Britter era evaluado por el médico.

— ¿Y qué hay de Candy? —preguntó Annie con voz temblorosa—. Ella abandonó el convento y no me lo dijiste.

—No lo sabía... Elroy no me habló de ella, ya sabes cuánto la detesta... —mintió Jane—. ¿Podemos seguir? Tu padre nos necesita.

Annie afirmó con la cabeza y sin decir nada siguió a su madre, lo hizo porque no deseaba problemas... Pero en realidad, ella no estaba conforme.

La joven no podría estarlo hasta hablar con Candy de nuevo.

Deseaba con todos su corazón, cerrar ese ciclo que tenía pendiente. Estaba segura de que solo haciendo eso, podría ser feliz por completo.

* * *

_Compañía de Teatro Stratford, Broadway_

El sonido de la armónica, inundó hasta el último rincón de sus oídos, e inevitablemente, la hizo recordar el pasado... No había duda de que Terry Grandchester, seguía siendo el mismo chico del que se enamoró. Parecía que el tiempo no había transcurrido. Era justo como en los años en que ella tenía esperanzas y era feliz.

Susana suspiró melancólica y luego se acercó con lentitud hacia dónde estaba el muchacho.

—Siempre fuiste muy bueno con la armónica... —mencionó ella, al tiempo que le regalaba un aplauso—. ¿Puedes tocar otra canción?

—Susana... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Terry, guardando su preciado instrumento y bajando de la barda en la que se había sentado.

—Robert ha dicho que ya podemos irnos y también anunció que nos dará permiso de faltar el fin de semana... —dijo Susana, observando la azotea, ella aún no entendía por qué Terry siempre se refugiaba allí—. Quise venir avisarte... Ya que no te encontrabas allá...

—No debiste subir las escaleras —expresó él, dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba Susana—. Ni siquiera yo me siento seguro al subir...

—No estabas y...

—Pero pudiste haber esperado a que bajara —Terry negó con la cabeza y Susana lo miró avergonzada.

—Mi intención no era que te enojaras.

—No estoy enojado... —aclaró él—. Es solo que me preocupa que te pongas en peligro —la chica clavó sus ojos en el suelo y luego no pudo evitar llorar—. Lamento si te hice sentir mal... Por favor, no llores —le pidió Terry mientras tomaba su mano y buscaba que ella dejara de llorar.

Susana, al sentir la mano del joven actor, elevó su mirada y entonces, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Siempre te preocupas por mí y mi bienestar... —admitió ella.

—Eres muy importante para mí, Sussie... Lo sabes.

Susana lo miró fijamente y luego, sin poder evitarlo, declaró:

—Lo sé... —dijo la chica con una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior—. Te salvé la vida... ¿No es así? —cuestionó con amargura en su voz—. Por eso me procuras.

—No, no es así... En realidad, eres una gran amiga, Sussie —mencionó Terry—. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo?

—Quizás me es difícil entender, porque yo no quiero ser una amiga para ti... —ella sollozó escandalosamente y agregó—. Terry... Yo... Yo quiero mucho más de ti... —Susana se acercó más al chico y sin dejar de mirarlo le expresó...—. Lo quiero todo contigo...

Terry soltó la mano de la joven y después negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo darte más de lo que ya te doy... Lo hemos hablado demasiadas veces Susana —Terry la miró enojado y despues agregó...—. Han sido tantas, que hasta es vergonzoso recordarlas...

— ¿No puedes ó no quieres? —Terry abrió la boca para responder, pero Susana posó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del muchacho, impidiéndole hablar—. Mira... No me interesa si no quieres casarte conmigo... Y mucho menos me importa si no quieres ser mi novio... Terry... Yo... Yo puedo darte lo que necesitas —dijo ella con devoción, tomando las manos del muchacho—. Puedo darte lo que quieras sin compromisos... ¿Me entiendes? —cuestionó mientras intentaba regalarle un beso al guapo actor.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola a todas, pues sí... Por fin estoy de regreso. Finalmente logré acomodarme y publicar de nuevo, no ha sido nada fácil, pero aquí estoy.**

**Como les comentaba en mi página de Facebook, tengo graves problemas con la conexión a internet, la zona en la que vivo no tiene servicio de telefonía fija, ****en casa mi único medio de conexión es un plan de telefonía celular, el cuál es muy limitado... Ya saben, tienes que cuidar la cuenta, porque te cobran por mega.**

**En fin, en tiempo con conexión, he ido subiendo los capítulos y adelantando un poco a la edición de cada uno. Al igual que ustedes, yo también quiero terminar de una vez con esto :)**

**Espero que puedan acompañarme ¡Saludos!**


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO" **

Capítulo 17

Segunda Parte

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Compañía de Teatro Stratford, Broadway, septiembre de 1919_

El castaño actor se zafó de las manos de Susana y retrocedió un par de pasos, intentando guardar la calma... _¿Qué demonios haré contigo?_ Se cuestionaba, mientras la veía, observándolo...

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? —preguntó al tiempo que ella le sonreía—. ¿Es qué acaso te he dado motivos, para que me hables y me trates de esta manera?

La rubia muchacha no dejó de observar al guapo actor y sin vergüenza de ningún tipo, continuó con su indecorosa proposición.

— ¿Sabes Terry? Yo, puedo darte lo que Candy no te da... —dijo ella con seguridad—. Puedo hacerlo, aún y cuando tú no me ames...

Terry la tomó del brazo y luego le exigió que le aclarara lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Quién demonios te ha dicho que Candy no me da lo que quiero? ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar en eso? —preguntó con aquel tono autoritario al que todo mundo temía y al cual, Susana no—. ¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida?

—Nuestros camerinos están separados por una muy delgada pared y tú no eres nada cuidadoso… —expresó ella, con aire de inocencia—. Escuché perfectamente que aunque tienes necesidades, deseas mantener la virginidad de Candy intacta... —agregó molesta—. Lo escuché todo Terry...

—Estás muy mal... —expresó el actor, dejando libre el brazo de Susana—. Estás realmente enferma.

—No, no lo estoy... ¡Por Dios! Tampoco te hagas el decente... Porque no te queda. Cuando eras mi novio, siempre buscabas compañía... —ella se acercó lentamente y luego paseó una de sus manos por el rostro del joven—. Vamos Terry no soy ninguna tonta... Me falta una pierna... Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda darte lo que otras mujeres te han dado…

—No vuelvas acercarte a mí... —advirtió Terry, deteniendo las caricias de la actriz—. Piensa lo que quieras, obsesiónate cuanto desees ¡Pero no vuelvas a buscarme!

Susana lo detuvo de nuevo, pero Terry se zafó con rudeza del amarre de la muchacha y luego de mirarla con desprecio, decidió alejarse. Ya no valía la pena seguir hablando con una persona como ella, era una mujer completamente obsesionada, que no entendía razones. No tenía caso intentar que reaccionara, porque ella, no era capaz de hacerlo.

—No voy a dejarte en paz Terry... ¡Nunca voy a dejarte! —advirtió, deteniendo los rápidos pasos de su ex prometido.

— ¡Por Dios! No les tengo miedo ni a ti, ni a tus ridículas amenazas... —contestó Terry, haciéndole frente a la chica—. ¿Qué crees que soy Susana? ¿Un maldito títere? Que me hayas salvado la vida, no te da derecho a mandarme... Favor con favor se paga y creo que yo he pagado muy bien tu sacrificio... ¿O no? —la chica no pudo decir nada en contra de aquella declaración y luego, Terry agregó...—. ¿Sabes una cosa? Me duele mucho saber que todo lo que hago por ti, lo hago en vano... Es increíble lo que sucede… No importa cuánto me esfuerce, contigo siempre fracaso.

Los ojos azules de la muchacha de inmediato se mostraron afligidos, pues supo que sus palabras habían herido enormemente a su amado, y por eso, quiso detenerlo para disculparse, sin embargo, él ya no le prestó atención.

Susana lo vio marcharse y una vez que él desapareció, ella siguió el mismo camino. Se sentía tan rechazada y humillada, que poco le importó tener cuidado en las escaleras, bajó tan rápido como pudo y no paró de caminar, hasta que llegó a la salida de la compañía.

— ¿Susana? —le llamó Candy, al verla con la intención de cruzar la avenida—. ¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó tomando suavemente el brazo de la actriz, para impedirle que siguiera avanzando.

—Suéltame, por favor... —pidió Susana.

—Deja que te ayude a cruzar, Susana... Los automóviles están en movimiento, por favor aguarda...

— ¡Te dije que me soltaras! ¿Es qué no entiendes? —Susana se deshizo de la mano de Candy y luego reclamó—. ¡No comprendes nada! ¡Jamás lo has hecho! Nunca me has entendido...

—Susana...

— ¡Cállate! —exigió la actriz—. No digas nada ya... No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra... No lo hagas, a menos que sea para decirme, que vas a dejar de torturarme y que te largarás de mi vida y de la de Terry...

La sangre de Candy hirvió sin control al escuchar esas palabras y sin inmutarse le dio una respuesta a la odiosa muchacha.

—Considérame fuera de tu vida desde este momento... —le dijo con vehemencia—. Te juro que no volveré a meterme en tu camino... —añadió segura—. Pero eso sí... No me pidas que salga de la vida del hombre al que amo... ¡No vuelvas a pedírmelo! ¡Porque jamás podré darte el gusto de hacerlo! —la rubia enfermera soltó el brazo de Susana e inmediatamente agregó—. No soy la misma niña que conociste hace años... ¡Ya no lo soy! Ninguna de tus tretas van a lograr que deje a Terry... ¡Nunca lo voy a dejar! Si lo entiendes, bien y si no, peor para ti... Tú serás la única que sufrirá.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron fijamente, sin siquiera reparar en lo que sucedía en la avenida. Ninguna de las dos, se percató de que un par de automóviles, estaban a punto de terminar con su discusión. Para cuando ellas se dieron cuenta del peligro al que estaban expuestas, fue demasiado tarde...

De un momento a otro, ambas yacían tiradas sobre la acera, una abriría los ojos al instante y la otra, se quedaría justo a su lado, completamente inconsciente.

* * *

_Central Park, Manhattan_

Los nervios de Tessa, estaban muy afectados y es que, desde que ella y Archie partieron de Chicago, no había dejado de estresarse y sentirse mal consigo misma...

El motivo de su desespero, era un pequeño "inconveniente" que se había presentado en la estación de trenes justo antes de partir, y por ello, cada vez que veía a Archie, le era inevitable recordar que le estaba ocultando algo muy importante... Un asunto, que le resultaba algo bochornoso.

—De acuerdo... —dijo Archie, acercándose a su novia y plantándose frente a ella—. Esto ya es ridículo... ¿No te parece? —cuestionó observando los ojos grises de la chica—. Quiero que me digas que sucede, Tessie... ¡Quiero que me lo digas ya! He pasado tres días en la incertidumbre y sinceramente ya no deseo seguir así... ¿Qué está pasando? ¿La Tía Abuela Elroy te hizo alguna grosería?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza y luego se llevó las manos a la cara, para ocultar la pena que sentía.

—Tessie... Cariño... —le llamó Archie, retirando las manos de la muchacha, para descubrir su rostro—. No te pongas así, por favor...

Ella le miró con vergüenza y armándose de valor le habló:

—No sé ni por donde empezar... —dijo ella, intentando guardar la calma.

— ¿Qué te parece si empiezas por el principio? —le propuso el chico, sonriendo y tomando la mano de la muchacha, para guiarla hacia una bella arboleda—. Cuéntame... Por favor.

A Tessa, ya no le quedó otra opción más que contarle detalle por detalle, lo que había sucedido en Chicago, con toda la pena del mundo, relató el Suceso y dejó que su alma se librará de aquel pesar.

—Y... ¿Eso es todo? —cuestionó Archie, al tiempo que acariciaba el rostro de su novia.

—Sí, eso es todo... —ella le miró con pena y luego negó con la cabeza—. Me siento muy avergonzada... Yo... Hubiera deseado no engañar a esa mujer... Pero tu tía... Bueno, ella insistió en que no dijera nada…

La joven James aún recordaba como Jane Britter la observó de los pies a la cabeza, y aunque extendió su mano para saludarla, al final del saludo la ignoró de manera muy grosera. Tessa no entendió del todo esa actitud, pero al enterarse de que la rubia era la madre de la ex novia de Archie lo comprendió todo, y por ello se sintió muy acongojada... Había sido presentada como la prometida de Archie ¡Y ella no lo era!

El joven Cornwell rió con soltura ante aquel relato, imaginando el motivo por el cual, la Tía Abuela Elroy había hecho aquello. Por supuesto, no le parecía raro. Elroy Andrew nunca soportó a los Britter, y después de que Annie se casó, terminó por aborrecer completamente a esa familia.

—Me parece que te preocupas por nada... —Archie se encogió de hombros y después preguntó—. O es que... ¿Te molesta mucho, el hecho de que la gente te señale como mi prometida?

Tessa lo observó sorprendida y luego negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no... Pero ¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó ella—. Mi única preocupación eres tú... Digo... ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si te enteras de esto por otro lado? ¿Qué hubieras pensado de mí?

—Me habría sentido halagado... —mencionó Archie, tomando a la chica por la cintura—. Como sea, al final, solo es cuestión de tiempo...

Tessa sonrió con timidez y luego se dejó llevar por la sensación de tener tan cerca a Archie.

— ¿Cuestión de tiempo? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Sí... —contestó él, observando fijamente a la chica—. Es cuestión de tiempo para que te conviertas en mi prometida... —dijo con naturalidad—. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que te cases conmigo y seas mía para siempre.

Tessa quiso preguntarle algo más... Pero Archie no lo permitió. Silenció las palabras de la muchacha con un apasionado beso, mismo que le dejó claro a ella, lo importante que era para el joven Cornwell.

—Rayos... Jamás vi a mi hermano actuando de esa manera tan... "rara"... —admitió Stear, mientras observaba a Archie y hacía reír a Patty—. ¿Sabes? A pesar de lo extraño que me resulta verlo así... Me siento muy feliz por él... Finalmente encontró el amor...

—Bueno, todos tenemos derecho amar... —dijo la chica O'Brien—. Y por eso, yo también me siento inmensamente feliz por ellos.

Stear tomó la mano de la joven y luego se la llevó a los labios, para posar un beso sobre su dorso. Después le sonrió y de todo corazón declaró:

—Por fin se nos hizo justicia... —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Todos tenemos lo que merecemos...

—No me canso de agradecer a Dios... —dijo Patty, dejando ver un bello brillo en sus ojos—. Somos muy afortunados, Querido...

Stear dirigió su mano hacia el rostro de Patty y luego de acariciarlo con devoción, posó su boca sobre los labios de la joven. No pensaba desaprovechar ni un solo segundo de su tiempo con ella... Patty lo entendió a la perfección y le demostró el mismo cariño que él le profesaba.

Albert y Dorothy, los miraban desde otro punto, ellos a diferencia de las dos parejas, no se regalaban muestras de cariño, ni nada parecido. El joven magnate, había decidido respetar las peticiones de su compañera, quién deseaba dejar muy bien escondida la relación que mantenían. Por lo tanto, se encontraban en una banca, sentados lo suficientemente separados, como para que nadie pensara "nada".

—No es que quiera llevarte la contraria... —dijo Dorothy, después de varios minutos de silencio—. Pero tu sobrino Archie tiene razón...

— ¿Razón? —Albert se encogió de hombros y después preguntó—. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—A Candy... Por supuesto... —expresó ella con preocupación—. Le hemos dado demasiada libertad... Tú eres su tutor, yo su dama de compañía... Y realmente, no estamos haciendo nada para cuidarla.

Albert rió sin poder evitarlo, luego se acercó un poco más a su novia y sin pedirle permiso, la tomó de la mano.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir? Candy y Terry, prácticamente han sido libres, desde que eran unos niños... —admitió él, recordando a la pareja de rebeldes jovencitos, los cuales salían del colegio sin permiso—. Ahora ya son un par de adultos... Y créeme cuando te digo que ni tú, ni yo, vamos a poder evitar que pase algo entre ellos, porque aún y cuando estemos cuidándolos, esos dos son capaces de arreglárselas para hacer lo que les venga en gana —Dorothy pintó de rojo sus mejillas y Albert continuó—. ¿Qué podemos hacer? El amor no sabe de tiempos o espacios... El amor siempre encuentra el momento idóneo para manifestarse y las reglas y "el que dirán" no tienen importancia.

El rubio se acercó más a Dorothy y entonces la muchacha reaccionó.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

—Estoy intentando demostrar mi teoría... —contestó él, dejando ver una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Albert... Nos verán...

— ¿Y?

—Archie no lo sabe... Archie...

—Por Dios... La única persona que ignora lo nuestro es la Tía Abuela Elroy —declaró él, sorprendiendo a Dorothy, pues ella juraba que Archie tampoco sabía nada—. Y mucho me temo que no podré seguir ocultándoselo por más tiempo.

La joven negó con la cabeza y entonces sintió que su corazón latía más a prisa.

—Arruinarás tu vida en cuanto se lo cuentes... —dijo Dorothy—. Albert... Ella no va aceptar lo nuestro jamás... ¿Qué crees que va decir, cuando le confieses que te enamoraste de una sirvienta?

La joven no pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo y luego se echó a llorar.

—No voy a dejarte Dorie... Ya te lo he dicho... Jamás lo haré... No importa lo que pase, yo estaré a tu lado siempre.

Albert la envolvió entre sus brazos y la dejó llorar...

Como fuera, su decisión ya estaba tomada y en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad, él le daría a conocer las buenas nuevas a su tía... Ya nada podía tenerlo, estaba convencido de hablar claro y ser feliz sin ningún tipo de atadura.

—Es nuestra primera salida en varios días... —le recordó él—. ¿Te importaría no desaprovecharla? —cuestionó dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro—. Anda Señorita Jones... Vamos a caminar... Por favor... Seamos una pareja, al menos por un rato.

La muchacha afirmó con su cabeza y luego, comenzó a dejarse guiar por Albert.

Sus temores seguían presentes y era claro que no los podría apagar... Sin embargo, en ese momento, decidió dejarse llevar por lo que la vida le regalaba, pues solo Dios sabía, cuanto tiempo les duraría ese gusto.

* * *

_Hospital San José, Manhattan_

Decir que recordaba con claridad, lo que había sucedido, era igual a mentir.

Su mente se esforzó y viajó una y otra vez hacia el momento del percance, pero en ninguno de esos viajes, pudo recordar cómo se suscitaron los hechos. Lo único que se había quedado grabado en su cabeza, era el instante en que un automóvil se acercaba. Después de eso, las cosas se volvieron muy confusas... Solo habían gritos y ruido a su alrededor.

—Muy bien... Me parece que eso es todo... La dejaré descansar, Señorita Andrew —le dijo el oficial a cargo del caso, mientras la observaba con atención—. Si usted llega a recordar algún otro detalle sobre el accidente, siéntase libre de ir a la estación... Estaré encantado de recibirla.

Candy afirmó con su cabeza, luego bajó la mirada y posó sus ojos en los dedos de sus manos.

—Muchas gracias por todo, oficial... —respondió Terry, al tiempo que extendía su mano hacia el amable policía—. Si Candice recuerda algo, se lo comunicaremos de inmediato.

—Los veré entonces —expresó el oficial, estrechando la mano de Terry—. Espero que se recupere muy pronto, Señorita Andrew...

Candy afirmó con la cabeza y luego respondió con un simple _"Gracias"_

—Lo acompaño a la salida... —dijo Terry, sintiéndose un poco alarmado por la actitud de la chica.

El oficial afirmó y sin más por hacer, se marchó junto al joven Grandchester.

Al verlos salir, Candy dejó de contener su llanto, y por primera vez, desde que todo ocurrió, se permitió llorar.

Ella, sencillamente no sabía como sentirse con todo lo que había pasado.

Las cosas en su cabeza, estaban tan confusas, que sentía que lo que se encontraba viviendo, no pertenecía a la realidad.

—En cuanto te sientas lista... Podremos irnos a buscar a tu familia... —dijo Terry, cuando entró a la habitación—. El médico ya te dio de alta.

— ¿Te han informado sobre el estado de salud de Susana? —cuestionó Candy, al tiempo que se encontraba con los ojos de su novio.

—Es increíble que hasta en estos momentos te preocupes por ella... —respondió él, en un tono que a Candy no le gustó—. En fin, lo ultimo que supe, es que está perfectamente bien y que al igual que a ti, le atienden en otra habitación —Terry tomó las cosas de Candy y entonces, dijo—. Esperaré allá afuera para que te cambies y entonces, podremos ir al Plaza...

—No quiero ir a ningún lado... No ahora... —contestó Candy con aplomo—. Terry... Yo deseo saber exactamente, que sucedió con Susana, nos iremos hasta que pueda verla.

—Ya te lo dije, ella está bien... —Terry le extendió la ropa y agregó—. Te espero afuera...

Aquella actitud, le pareció muy extraña a Candy, sobre todo, porque Terry siempre era el primero en preocuparse por Susana.

_¿Qué es lo que le sucede? _

Se preguntó mientras se levantaba de la camilla y se disponía a cambiarse de ropa.

Confundida, rápidamente se despojó de la bata y luego se colocó su vestido; después se acomodó un poco el cabello y al final, salió de la habitación, para encontrarse con su impaciente novio.

—Antes de irnos, quiero ver a Susana... —pidió ella, en cuanto salió.

—No creo que sea una buena idea... —dijo él, tomando la mano de la obstinada rubia—. Mejor vayamos a buscar a Albert y a los demás...

— ¿Por qué no es una buena idea? —cuestionó ella, zafándose de la mano del joven—. Terry... No podemos ser tan desconsiderados...

— ¿Desconsiderados? —Terry pintó un gesto de inconformidad en su rostro y después finalmente explotó—. ¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Quién debería estar preocupada, es ella!

— ¿Por qué Terry? —preguntó sin comprender lo que él le pedía—. ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

Terry no respondió a esa pregunta y sin hacer algo más para detener a Candy, decidió que lo mejor era enfrentarla con el problema. Sin pensarlo más, le señaló el cuarto donde estaba Susana y dejó que la insistente rubia se encontrara con su realidad.

—De acuerdo, ella está allí —dijo Terry, al tiempo que su novia miraba hacia la puerta de la habitación—. Si tu deseo es ir a verla, anda... Ve y asegúrate de que esté bien...

— ¡Pues lo haré!

El joven ya no le prestó atención y sin decir nada más, tomó asiento en una banca que estaba cerca. Candy por su parte, se acercó al cuarto de Susana y luego de pedir permiso para entrar, ingresó...

Todo ese tiempo, estuvo pensando lo peor, pero se sintió realmente aliviada, al ver a la actriz sentada sobre la camilla. La muchacha lucía impecable y tan hermosa, como siempre. Candy se puso muy contenta al ver que ella estaba bien.

—Debiste dejar que el auto me arrollara... Pero te sigues interponiendo en mi camino... —fue lo primero que dijo Susana al ver a Candy—. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió en este mismo lugar, hace algunos años? —Candy afirmó y Susana la fulminó con la mirada—. Desde entonces debiste dejarme morir...

—Dios... No digas eso, Susana...

—Yo digo lo que quiero... Y ni tú ni nadie, va impedirme hablar... —declaró la actriz con coraje—. Y a todo esto... ¿A qué has venido, Candy? ¿Vienes a ver si tu buena obra sirvió de algo? —la enfermera no habló... Solo observó a la enojada Susana y ésta continuó hablando—. ¡No sirvió de nada! Así que lo mejor es que te vayas de aquí y me dejes en paz.

—Susana, yo solo vengo para ayudarte...

— ¿De verdad quieres ayudarme? —preguntó la actriz.

—Por supuesto que sí...

—Pues ya te lo he dicho antes... ¿No? Lo único que deseo es que Terry esté conmigo... Solo eso... Esa es la única manera en que me puedes ayudar.

—Susana, Terry no es un objeto... No es que yo tenga la facultad de cederlo y nada más... —Candy se acercó hasta la joven, tomó su mano y agregó—. Él es quién decide y él ha decidido quedarse conmigo... —Candy intentó hacerla razonar y entonces la cuestionó... —. ¿Por qué lo dejaste en libertad Susana? Dime... ¿Por qué razón lo hiciste?

La actriz sollozó escandalosamente y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé...

—Sí lo sabes, Susana...

—No...

—Por supuesto que lo sabes... Lo dejaste libre porque no soportabas verlo desesperado y triste... —Candy dejó que las lágrimas la invadieran y añadió—. Lo dejaste marchar, por la misma razón que yo lo hice hace años... Tú no deseabas que él sufriera... Por eso rompiste el compromiso.

Susana lloró sin poder controlarse y volvió a pedir...

—Vete por favor... Vete ya...

Candy no hizo caso y se quedó parada frente a la actriz.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte, Susana... Vamos... Cálmate... Tienes mucho por qué vivir y debes salir adelante...

Los ojos azules de la chica Marlowe, se llenaron de coraje y luego, tomando fuerzas, se deshizo del toque de Candy y sin contenerse más, explotó:

— ¿Sabes? Estuviste a un milímetro de la rueda de aquel auto... ¡Solo a uno! —exclamó con furia al tiempo que se levantaba de la camilla y arrojaba lo que tenía a su alrededor—. ¿Por qué no te paso nada Candy? ¿Por qué no te moriste? ¡Debiste haber muerto!

Candy no pudo evitar sentirse perdida ante aquella declaración. Bajó la mirada y luego se alejó de la joven Marlowe.

— ¡Debiste morir! —repitió Susana—. ¡Debiste morir y desaparecer de mi vida!

—Sussie... ¿Qué está sucediendo? —Louise Marlowe negó con la cabeza y sumamente consternada, se acercó hasta donde estaba su hija.

—Dile que se vaya, mamá... —pidió Susana—. ¡Dile a esa idiota que se vaya!

—Será mejor que te vayas, Candy... —le pidió Louise con educación—. ¿Sabes? Mi hija necesita descansar... —la Señora Marlowe vio directo hacia los ojos de Candy y entonces, la joven despertó de su desconcierto y comprendió que lo que Louise hacía, lo hacía por mantenerla a salvo—. No te preocupes por Sussie... Yo me quedaré aquí y la cuidaré... —dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a Candy y la tomaba del brazo, para guiarla hasta la salida—. ¡Me aseguraré que ella se vaya! —exclamó Louise al llegar hasta la puerta—. No tardaré hija...

Una vez que ambas mujeres estuvieron fuera de la habitación, Louise se disculpó con Candy y apenada, tuvo que aceptar...

—Susana está perdiendo la razón... Ya no sé que hacer para controlarla... Perdóname por echarte de esa forma, pero es que era la única manera de tranquilizarla...

—Yo entiendo... —dijo Candy con tristeza.

La mujer se acercó a la rubia y sin poder evitarlo, la abrazó

—No he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte antes... Pero... Muchas gracias niña... Gracias por salvar nuevamente la vida de mi hija —Louise se separó de Candy y luego agregó—. Sussie no lo aprecia ahora, pero cuando la claridad ilumine su cabeza, estará realmente agradecida...

—No tiene por que darme las gracias... —Candy esbozó una débil sonrisa y concluyó—. Si necesita ayuda, no dude en pedirla...

—Así lo haré hija, gracias...

Finalmente Louise se despidió de Candy amabilidad y regresó con Susana. La rubia, por su parte, corrió hacia los brazos de su novio y sollozando lo llamó.

—Terry...

—Lo sé... —dijo con preocupación, mientras acunaba el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos—. Susana no piensa con claridad y es por eso que deseaba que no entraras a verla... —Terry se sinceró con ella y le hizo saber—. Tú te arriesgaste para protegerla y ella, en vez de darte las gracias, se dedicó a gritarte cuanta estupidez se le ocurrió... Estabas inconsciente Candy… ¡Y ella quería golpearte!

—No puedo recordar... No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió...

—No tienes que hacerlo... No te esfuerces... Solo déjalo atrás... —Terry la abrazó de nuevo y después propuso—. Vámonos ya Candy... Solo Vámonos de aquí —le pidió el joven, al tiempo que la rubia afirmaba y finalmente le permitía alejarla de aquel lugar.

* * *

Su anhelada cita a solas, estaba completamente arruinada.

Nada de lo que él había planeado, se llevó a cabo y eso lo llenaba de frustración. Estaba muy desilusionado y ¿Por qué no decirlo? También se encontraba bastante molesto... Sin embargo, las cosas ya estaban hechas y si el destino no quiso que ellos disfrutaran de un momento a solas, entonces no había nada más que hacer.

—Lamento que todo haya terminado así... —dijo Candy, con voz llorosa—. Lo lamento, de verdad...

— ¿Qué es lo que lamentas? —cuestionó Terry, fingiendo no entenderla.

—Lamento haber arruinado nuestra cita... —contestó la rubia de inmediato.

Terry afirmó con la cabeza y sin perder de vista el camino, dijo:

—Eso no interesa, Candy... Digo... Lo que realmente importa, es que estás bien y te tengo aquí conmigo... —él hizo una pausa y luego agregó...—. Ya saldremos después.

—Pero... Estás enojado... —expresó ella, al tiempo que Terry negaba—. No lo niegues Terry... Porque soy perfectamente capaz de sentirlo —mencionó, observando el gesto que su novio había dibujado en su atractivo rostro—. Estás muy molesto.

—No lo estoy.

—Sí lo estás... —afirmó la rubia con pena—. Y no puedo juzgarte por ello, en realidad te comprendo.

—De acuerdo... Tienes razón. Sí estoy molesto —admitió el guapo actor—. ¡Estoy realmente furioso! Había hecho planes para nosotros dos... Y me enoja mucho que no los aprovecháramos... —Terry se detuvo, por indicación de un uniformado y entonces aprovechó para despegar sus ojos de la calle y encontrarse con la mirada de Candy—. Pero, no estoy enojado contigo.

—Entonces... ¿Con quién estás molesto? —cuestionó ella.

—Estoy enojado con el conductor de ese maldito automóvil sin control... —expresó Terry, mientras observaba a la joven—. Y también estoy molesto con la ingratitud de Susana... Sé que no debería... Pero no puedo evitar sentirme enojado con ella.

—No es su culpa... —mencionó Candy—. Ella no está bien... Mira... No recuerdo mucho desde el momento del impacto... —murmuró Candy con cautela—. Pero si recuerdo lo que sucedió antes...

—Y... ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Terry.

—Susana estaba muy enojada... Lloraba sin poder controlarse y deseaba cruzar la avenida... —Candy se encogió de hombros y luego continuó—. Yo quise ayudarla... Pero no me dejó hacerlo... Después me dijo que no le volviera hablar y que si lo hacía, entonces tendría que hacerlo solo para decirle, que los dejaría en paz.

Terry negó con la cabeza y confundido preguntó:

— ¿Dejarlos en paz?

—A ti y a ella… Claro está...

—Susana no está pensando coherentemente... —respondió Terry con calma, no deseaba explotar y contar todos los detalles de lo sucedido en la azotea de la compañía, pues le parecía que en ese momento, era innecesario que Candy se enterara de algo as, por lo tanto, solo le dijo…—. No debes prestarle atención.

—De hecho no lo hice... Yo discutía con ella cuando el auto chocó contra nosotras... —Candy observó a Terry y luego preguntó—. Acaso ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? ¿Por qué ella lloraba así?

—No pasó nada... —Terry se aclaró la garganta—. Al menos nada nuevo... Ya lo sabes. Lo mismo de siempre, Susana me agobia, yo la rechazo y al final todo es un drama.

Candy respiró con pesadez, pero no dijo nada más... ¿Qué caso tenía seguir hablando de lo mismo?

Era perfectamente capaz de imaginar la escena.

Susana, detrás de Terry... Hostigándolo...

_Vaya novedad..._ Pensó Candy, con molestia.

—Olvidemos este mal rato... Por favor... —pidió el castaño.

Candy afirmó con la cabeza y luego desvió su mirada hacia la ventanilla del auto.

Despues de escuchar el silbato del hombre que guiaba al tránsito, el actor volvió a concentrarse en el camino y la platica quedó allí. Ambos guardaron silencio y se mantuvieron así hasta llegar al restaurante del Hotel Plaza, donde los Andrew, estaban reunidos.

* * *

—Vaya... Vaya... La parejita ha vuelto antes del toque de queda... —murmuró Archie al ver a Candy y a Terry, ingresando al restaurante—. Por la cara que trae Grandchester, creo que las cosas no le salieron bien... —Stear le dio una ligera patada por debajo de la mesa y Archie de inmediato reaccionó—. Tu pierna ha tomado fuerza ¿Verdad hermanito? —preguntó el elegante muchacho haciendo un gesto de dolor—. ¿Por qué demonios me pateas?

—Lo hago porque soy tu hermano mayor y debo corregirte —murmuró el inventor.

— ¿Y por qué me corriges? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

—Dejemos de llamar la atención, Archibald... Por favor.

—Tú eres quién se hace notar... —reclamó Archie—. Además no dije nada malo.

—Te estás burlando... Eso es suficientemente malo.

—Terry se burla de mí todo el tiempo... ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo?

Tessa y Patty se miraron y no les quedó más que reírse ante el infantil pleito de sus novios... Ambas ya conocían a sus parejas y sabían que discutían por todo y por nada.

—No los esperaba tan pronto... —dijo Albert, levantándose de su asiento—. ¿Sucedió algo?

Candy negó con la cabeza, pero Terry no hizo lo mismo... Él clavó sus ojos en los del rubio magnate y le hizo ver que sí había pasado algo.

El patriarca de los Andrew, se sintió alarmado ante aquella mirada, pero no lo demostró y como si nada pasara, nuevamente tomó asiento en su lugar y una vez sentado, ordenó al mesero que sirviera un par de platos más y continuó con la cena.

Obviamente moría por saber la razón por la cual Candy y Terry regresaron de su cita tan pronto, sin embargo, no fue hasta que llegaron a casa, cuando buscó una respuesta a su interrogante.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro de la residencia, hizo que la pareja de jóvenes lo acompañara a su estudio, para que le dieran una explicación.

— ¿Estás bien, Candy?

La rubia muchacha afirmó con la cabeza y casi de inmediato respondió:

—Sí claro... Estoy bien...

—Pues no lo parece —aseveró él, sin poder evitar tocar el rostro de la chica—. ¿Segura que no te pasó nada?

Candy negó, pero Terry no pudo seguir callando:

—Será mejor que se lo digas ya... —mencionó él, observando a su novia—. De nada sirve ocultar lo que pasó... La prensa pudo haber estado allí, si ese es el caso, seguramente la noticia saldrá por la mañana.

—Santo cielo, Candy... Pues... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó Stear, al tiempo que él y Archie irrumpían en el despacho.

La muchacha bajó la mirada y sonrojándose con intensidad balbuceó:

—Tuve... Un pequeño accidente en la tarde...

— ¿Un accidente? —la pregunta de Archie fue directamente lanzada hacia Terry y entonces Candy de inmediato aclaró:

—Un par de automóviles chocaron en la avenida... Uno de ellos se quedó sin frenos y se estrelló muy cerca de Susana y de mí... —Candy sollozó con tristeza y luego bajó la mirada—. Terry me llevó al hospital... Allí me revisaron y me han dicho que estoy bien.

—Oh Candy... —Albert, quién estaba a su lado, la tomó de la mano de inmediato—. ¿Segura que estás bien? —le cuestionó, mientras ella afirmaba y derramaba las lágrimas contenidas.

—No me pasó nada...

— ¿Quién demonios fue el idiota que chocó? ¿Levantaron cargos en su contra? —Archie observó a Candy, pero ella no respondió.

—El choque fue un accidente —contestó Terry—. El responsable se hizo cargo de los daños... En eso, se incluyeron los servicios médicos de Candy y Susana.

— ¿Y Susana? —preguntó Albert—. ¿Ella está bien?

Candy y Terry afirmaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Saben? Ha sido un día muy complicado para Candy... —dijo el actor, mirando a Albert—. ¿Por qué no llamas a Dorothy, y le pides que la lleve a la cama?

Albert asintió, pues le parecía una idea sensata, pero justo cuando iba salir para llamar a Dorothy, Candy mostró signos de no querer que la atendieran.

—No tengo ganas de descansar... Perdón Albert... Pero... Deseo unos minutos más... ¿Terry, podemos hablar antes de que te vayas? —Terry se encogió de hombros y luego asintió con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Puedo hablar con Terry, por favor? —pidió la chica a su joven tutor.

—Sí, claro… ¿Por qué no hablan aquí? —les ofreció Albert—. Nosotros nos iremos. A la estancia... Vamos chicos... El té ya debe estar listo.

Como era de esperarse, Archie no estaba muy contento, sin embargo, Stear y Albert lo instaron a salir.

Una vez que Terry y ella se quedaron solos, Candy dijo:

—Lo lamento...

—Candy, lo has lamentado toda la noche —le hizo ver Terry—. Será mejor que dejes de hacerlo... ¿Qué culpa tienes de lo que sucedió?

—Quizá sí tengo culpa... —Candy se encogió de hombros y aceptó—. Hice enojar a Susana... —Terry frunció el ceño y ella continuo—. Defendí lo nuestro ante ella... Era lógico que se pusiera así y quisiera matarme.

—No es lógico... Lo que pasa, es que ella está mal de la cabeza —Terry se acercó a la rubia, la tomó de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo y le pidió—. No pienses más en eso, por favor.

—No solo es lo de Susana... —Candy posó sus pequeñas manos en la cintura de Terry y dijo—. Lamento de verdad que no saliéramos juntos. Digo... Los chicos lucían muy felices con su paseo del día de hoy y pude notar que tú estabas afligido.

— ¿Y qué pasa si te digo que sí me sentí infeliz? ¿Vas a recompensarme? —preguntó él, sin poder evitar que sus ojos brillaran con emoción.

—Sí, eso es lo que quiero... Añoro recompensarte.

Terry bajó sus manos y acercó el cuerpo de la chica hacia él.

—No puedes recompensarme ahora, Pecosa...

—Lo sé... Sé que no puedo.

—De hecho, no podremos salir mientras la "Santa Inquisición" esté en tu casa.

—También lo sé.

—Entonces... ¿Cómo se supone que vas a recompensarme?

Terry y ella se separaron y afligida, Candy respondió:

—No lo sé... No sé cómo...

La rubia se cubrió la cara y luego se echó a llorar. Terry de inmediato la estrechó en sus brazos y luego intentó calmarla.

—Deja que yo me preocupe por eso... Ya sabré como hacer para verte este fin de semana... —Candy sollozó y luego se apretó contra su pecho y Terry en respuesta, la abrazó más fuerte—. Mañana nos veremos, te lo prometo... Pasaremos un buen rato y tendremos nuestra cita.

—Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué es lo que harás?

—Ya lo verás... —dijo él con una sonrisa.

Candy le miró emocionada y luego, le regaló un pequeño beso sobre los labios.

— ¿Ya estás más tranquila?

—Lo estoy...

—Bien... Entonces, será mejor que vayas a la cama ahora.

Candy negó con la cabeza y traviesa, como solía hacerlo, cuestionó:

— ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en enviarme a la cama?

—Porque la "Santa Inquisición" puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

La rubia tuvo que aceptar que él tenía razón y entonces, obedeció a su "mandón novio".

—Me voy... Pero... Antes de irme a la cama y soñar contigo... Quiero que me des un beso.

Terry sonrió ante la petición y mirando los ojos verdes de su novia, declaró:

— ¿Sabes algo? No necesitabas pedirlo... —dijo acariciando los labios de la rubia muchacha—. De hecho... No iba dejarte ir, hasta despedirme de ti, como se debe.

El castaño actor, acercó su boca a la de Candy y de inmediato, la ahogó en un delirante beso. Mismo que al concluir, hizo que ella, sonriera satisfecha.

—Entonces... ¿Te veo mañana?

—Sí, nos vemos mañana.

Candy sonrió dichosa y luego caminó lentamente hacia la puerta del estudio.

—Te amo, Candy... —le dijo Terry, al verla llegar al umbral.

—Te amo también... —respondió ella, volteando a verlo.

—Sueña conmigo, pecosa...

—Y tú conmigo, mi amor.

Ambos sonrieron y luego, Candy salió del estudio.

Terry se llevó las manos a la cabeza y después de mirar la hora que el reloj marcaba, salió del estudio también.

Se despidió de los Andrew y salió corriendo a buscar su auto...

Tenía un plan que trazar, y necesitaba la máxima ayuda posible.

* * *

_Park Avenue, Manhattan_

—Susana... Hija... Ya es muy tarde para que sigas despierta ¿Por qué no vas a la cama? —le pidió Louise a la rubia actriz, mientras ésta, la miraba a través del espejo de su tocador.

—Yo no tengo sueño —expresó tajante, al tiempo que cepillaba sus lacios cabellos.

—El doctor mandó un medicamento que te ayudará a conciliar el sueño... —le recordó la mujer.

— ¿Por qué crees que Terry no puede amarme? —cuestionó Susana, mirándose en el espejo—. ¿Qué tiene de malo mi apariencia? ¿Es porque perdí una pierna? —la rubia negó con la cabeza y agregó—. Fue su culpa... Fue toda su culpa... No debería rechazarme por esa razón.

—Para con eso Sussie... —Louise posó sus manos en los hombros de su hija y le invitó a serenarse—. No sigas castigándote con ese tipo de cuestiones.

—No me estoy castigando —respondió la muchacha—. Solo me pregunto "¿Por qué?"

—Tú sabes la respuesta, Sussie...

—No, no la sé.

—Claro que la sabes, pero no te atreves admitirla.

Susana dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y luego rodó su silla de ruedas hasta la salida del cuarto.

—No hablaré más contigo.

— ¿Ah no? —Louise la siguió y sin pensarlo, detuvo la silla de ruedas—. Tendrás que hacerlo, jovencita ¡Aunque no quieras, lo harás! Dios... ¿Crees que se me olvida lo que sucedió en el hospital? Candy te salvó la vida y tú no le diste las gracias...

—Nadie le pidió que me salvara...

—Sussie..

—No hablemos de ella ¡Te lo pido, por favor! —Susana luchó contra su madre y finalmente logró que Louise liberara su silla de ruedas.

La malcriada muchacha, se movió con rapidez y rodó la silla hasta un pequeño estudio que se encontraba a unas cuantas puertas de la suya.

—Sussie... ¿Qué es lo que harás? —le preguntó la Señora Marlowe.

—Voy a estudiar mis líneas... ¿De acuerdo? —ella se dirigió al escritorio y desde allí, exigió...—. Vete y déjame estudiar...

—Te traeré un vaso con leche y tus galletas preferidas —insistió la mujer, intentando que Susana olvidara su molestia.

— ¡No quiero! ¡Solo vete!

—Está bien, hija... No te enojes por favor —expresó Louise—.Te dejaré estudiar...

—Vete ya...

Louise afirmó con la cabeza, salió del estudio y de inmediato cerró la puerta.

_"Su hija... Debe ser atendida por un especialista..."_ Le dijo el médico que la atendió en el Hospital San José _"Puede que no sea nada grave, pero no está de más comenzar a tratar ese problema de comportamiento..."_ Louise se llevó las manos a la boca, y ahogó su llanto, recordar aquellas palabras le hacía sentirse tremendamente desdichada... "_No deje pasar el tiempo, Louise, atienda a su hija y evite problemas futuros."_

La Señora Marlowe, caminó por el pasillo y luego fue directamente hacia la cocina. Sacó el medicamento que le proporcionó el médico y entonces vertió un poco de él, dentro de una taza.

Odiaba la idea de engañar a su hija, pero no le quedaba más que hacer. La chica tenía que dormir y estar tranquila...

Louise tomó el té de manzanilla que ya había preparado y lo vertió a la misma taza en la que se encontraba el medicamento. Después de eso, salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia dónde estaba Susana.

—Ya sé que me dijiste que te dejara en paz... —dijo Louise, ingresando al estudio—. Pero ya que no has cenado, insisto en que tomes una taza de té, al menos...

La humeante taza de té, llamó la atención de Susana y su madre le sonrió.

—Vamos... La manzanilla es buena para tu voz.

—No la tomo tan caliente...

—Claro ya lo sé, solo necesitas dejar que se enfríe un poco.

Louise colocó la taza cerca de su hija y luego se dio la media vuelta, con la intención de salir del estudio y dejar sola a Susana.

—Gracias mamá... —le dijo la rubia, al tiempo que Louise afirmaba con la cabeza.

—De nada hija... Tomaré un baño... ¿De acuerdo? —anunció la mujer, observando como su hija, se interesaba en la taza de té—. Nos veremos en un rato...

Como era de esperarse, Susana sí bebió el contenido de la taza y después de algunos minutos, el sueño comenzó a vencerla.

Cuando Louise regresó al estudio, la actriz ya se estaba quedando dormida.

—Vamos Sussie... Te llevaré a tu cuarto... —dijo Louise, mientras Susana la observaba confundida.

—Quiero... Quiero que Terry me lleve...

Louise no le prestó atención, y comenzó a trasladar a la muchacha hacia a habitación.

—Terry... ¿Dónde está Terry? —preguntaba con insistencia, mientras Louise la acomodaba sobre la cama.

—Te arroparé... —le dijo la mujer, al tiempo que Susana cerraba los ojos—. Dulces sueños, mi niña... Duerme bien... —murmuró besando la frente de la chica—. Mañana todo será diferente... Mañana te sentirás mejor... —agregó al tiempo que acariciaba el cabello de su hija y oraba para que ella sanara.

* * *

_Hotel Plaza, Manhattan_

—Terry... ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Richard Grandchester, mientras se acercaba a su hijo—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Todo está bien... Pero aún así, necesito hablar contigo... —el muchacho observó el reloj que adornaba la estancia de la suite y con pena admitió—. Sé que esta hora del día, no es propicia para hacer una visita, pero...

—Pero ya estás aquí —completó Richard, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro—. Así que... ¿Qué te parece si te sientas y me hablas sobre eso, que te tiene tan inquieto?

Terry afirmó con la cabeza y luego tomó asiento en un pequeño sillón. El duque, por su parte, se dirigió hacia el pequeño bar que tenía a su total disposición.

— ¿Quieres que te sirva algo? —cuestionó, mientras Terry afirmaba—. ¿Qué deseas?

—Un vaso con agua, por favor... He bebido suficiente alcohol, por el día de hoy —reconoció, recordando las copas de vino que había bebido en el día, un par en la comida y otro par en la cena...

—De acuerdo...

Terry observó con cuidado la suite presidencial, que ocupaba su padre, y se dio cuenta de que era mucho más grande que su apartamento.

—Aquí tienes... Un vaso con agua para ti... —dijo el duque—. Y para mí... Un whisky... —agregó el hombre, mientras se sentaba sobre un sofá—. Dime... Terry... ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

El muchacho respiró hondo y luego de liberar el aire contenido, dijo:

—Tenías toda la razón... —Terry lo miró avergonzado, y después agregó...—. Susana... Ella...

— ¿Ella te hizo algo? —cuestionó Richard, con preocupación.

—Pues...

—Vamos hijo, dime... ¿Qué pasó?

—Susana se lanzó contra mi, hoy en la tarde... ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? —Richard afirmó y Terry siguió hablando—. Como era de esperarse, yo la rechacé... Y bueno, al final mi rechazo, desencadenó su locura...

Terry bebió del vaso de agua que el duque le dio y luego le relató lo sucedido entre Candy y la actriz. Richard no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, pues aunque Susana le parecía la clase de mujer que daba problemas, le sorprendió darse cuenta de que era mucho más peligrosa de lo que él pensó.

—Fue un accidente —dijo Terry—. Pero no dejo de pensar en que nada de eso hubiera pasado, si Susana estuviera tranquila...

— ¿Y Candy...? ¿Ella está bien?

—Sí... Ella está bien... —Terry suspiró con pesadez y Richard se acercó más a él, para poner su mano en el hombro del chico y reconfortarlo.

—Puedo ser capaz de entender como te sientes... —dijo comprensivo—. Debió ser muy difícil para ti, darte cuenta de que la mujer que amas estuvo en peligro... —Richard negó con la cabeza y añadió—. Voy a contactarte con un abogado, uno de mi total confianza... De hoy en adelante, no quiero que trates con la Señorita Marlowe... ¿De acuerdo?

Terry lo miró desconcertado e inmediatamente, preguntó:

— ¿Un abogado?

—Sí... Claro... Terry... Tu madre ya me habló de los términos con los que Susana y tú, han cimentado su nueva relación... Sé que a pesar de romper el compromiso, tú te has dedicado a indemnizarla económicamente, y bueno, en eso yo te apoyo —el Duque tomó un respiro y después expresó—. Pero a pesar de estar de acuerdo contigo, creo que necesitas la ayuda de un abogado, él se encargará de constar legalmente, lo que haces por Susana y de paso la mantendrá a raya.

—Había pensado en eso antes... Pero... No quise verme tan poco amigable.

—Entiendo, sin embargo, todo ha cambiado... Esa chica probablemente esté enloqueciendo y no quiero que te meta en problemas... Ni a ti, ni a Candy...

—De acuerdo, lo haré... Yo hablaré con el abogado.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que me quieres contar?

—No... En realidad... He venido a pedirte un favor.

Richard lo notó nervioso, y para aligerar ese nerviosismo, le preguntó:

— ¿Se trata de Candy? —Terry le miró sorprendido y sin decir nada hizo una señal de afirmación con su cabeza—. Muy bien... Dime que deseas que haga y lo haré.

— ¿No importa que tan rara sea mi petición?

Richard rió.

—No, no importa...

—Candy no era tu persona favorita... ¿Recuerdas la vez que te pedí un favor para ella?

El Duque de Grandchester, afirmó apenado, después bebió de su vaso de whisky y luego dijo:

—Hay algunas cosas que tú no sabes... —Terry le miró fijamente a los ojos y cuestionó...

— ¿Cosas? ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Como que fue Candy, la que me animó a no buscarte y llevarte de nuevo a Londres... —Terry negó con la cabeza y Richard siguió con su declaración—. Esa niña, me hizo entender lo equivocado que estaba contigo y terminó dándome una gran lección...

— ¿Cómo se supone que pasó eso?

—Te contaré... Pero creo que necesitaré otro trago —el duque se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió de nuevo a la barra.

—Te agradecería que me sirvieras uno a mí también... —dijo Terry—. Supongo que lo voy a necesitar.

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡Hola a todas! Muchas gracias por leer, siempre es un gusto encontrarme con sus comentarios sobre el fic y aunque no lo crean, también me divierto con los jalones de oreja que me dan, quiero que sepan que yo también les extrañaba mucho :) Nos leemos pronto.

**Gracias: Ale Castro, Gaby, Iris Adriana, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Dajimar, Sabrina Weasley, Skarlett Northman, GabyGrandchester, Anna Maria, Paulayjoaqui, Lunaresenelcielo, Clauseri, Flormnll e invitadas.**


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO" **

Capítulo 18

Primera Parte

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Mansión Baker, Upper East Side, Manhattan, septiembre de 1919_

El corazón de Eleanor Baker se llenó de alegría, al escuchar las noticias que su amiga le comunicaba.

Rita entró de pronto a su habitación, y prácticamente la levantó de la cama, para avisarle que Terry y el Duque de Grandchester, estaban esperándola en la estancia. La mujer estaba vuelta loca y no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, se encontraba realmente desesperada por que Eleanor se pusiera de pie y corriera hacia el encuentro de aquellos dos caballeros.

—Yo sé que es muy temprano, pero ellos ya están aquí... —mencionó Rita, entrando apresuradamente al closet de Eleanor—. ¿Qué más podemos hacer? Solo nos resta que te cambies de ropa y bajes a verlos... —mencionó, sacando la ropa y los accesorios necesarios—. Debes darle las gracias a Dios, por haberte hecho tan bella... De verdad es una bendición que salgas de la cama y no tengas que hacer más que vestirte y peinarte.

Eleanor rió con diversión y luego de tomar la ropa que Rita le entregaba, quiso saber:

— ¿Con qué animo se les ve? —cuestionó temerosa—. ¡Por Dios! De verdad odiaría que sigan enojados uno con el otro... No estoy de humor para quedarme en medio de sus pleitos... No sabría qué hacer, te lo juro...

Ria negó con la cabeza y de inmediato, aclaró:

—Lucen mejor que nunca... —admitió, dejando libre una risita—. Si siguen enojados, no se les nota, yo los he visto de muy buen humor...

—Entonces… ¿Crees que vengan por el cofre? —preguntó Eleanor.

Rita brincó, aplaudió con alegría y después respondió:

— ¡Yo creo que sí! —la mujer corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación y antes de salir pidió—. Y por eso quiero que bajes pronto ¡Anda... Date prisa, por favor! Porque no quiero que se desesperen... Ya los conoces... Son tan pacientes y tranquilos como un par de neuróticos.

—Sí, sí... Me daré prisa, lo prometo... Atiéndelos, ofréceles un té y galletas... Diles que me esperen, bajaré en unos minutos... Anda, ve con ellos ahora.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Eleanor se quitó la ropa de dormir y luego se colocó lo que Rita eligió para ella.

Para fortuna de todos, la rubia era una verdadera experta en cambiarse de ropa, ya que su carrera de actriz, le permitió adquirir esa habilidad. En el teatro, había que cambiar de vestuario en cuestión de segundos, así que estar lista en poco tiempo, no representaba ningún reto para ella. Del peinado y del maquillaje, tampoco tuvo que preocuparse... Pues no necesitaba de mucho para verse bien.

En cuestión de minutos, salió de la habitación y se dirigió directamente a la estancia.

Al verla llegar, tanto Terry como Richard, se levantaron de sus asientos y ambos le dirigieron una mirada cargada de admiración. Eleanor se sintió un poco melancólica, ante sus miradas, pero por ningún motivo, dejó ver su vulnerabilidad. Al contrario, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, les sonrió y les saludó con el clásico: _Buenos días..._

—Tomen asiento, por favor —les pidió ella, mientras ambos hombres la seguían observando—. ¿Ya les ofrecieron algo de tomar?

—Sí... —respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo y luego, Eleanor volvió a cuestionar...

—Y... ¿A qué debo su visita? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

Richard observó a Terry y Terry le devolvió la mirada. Avergonzado, como pocas veces, el joven actor desvió sus ojos azules y los posó sobre la figura de su madre.

—Mamá... Yo… Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te dije el otro día... —él se acercó hasta Eleanor y luego de tomar su mano, continuó…—. Fui muy grosero contigo y por si fuera poco, me fui sin despedirme y sin darte las gracias por darme hospedaje y permitir que yo descansara aquí... —Terry la miró con atención y entonces pidió…—. ¿Me perdonas?

Eleanor se sintió sumamente conmovida ante aquella disculpa y sin hacerse del rogar, la aceptó... Ella acarició el rostro de Terry con devoción y despues le dio su respuesta:

—Claro que sí... Hijo, yo te amo mucho... Y aunque te sea difícil de creer, comprendo el exabrupto que tuviste en aquella ocasión… —la mujer lo observó con ternura y agregó—. Tenías todo el derecho a sentirte confundido y también tenías el derecho de enojarte.

Terry le sonrió con timidez y luego, se acercó más a ella, para envolverla en un abrazo.

—También te amo... A pesar de ser un dolor de cabeza para ti... Te juro que te amo...

Eleanor rió ante aquella declaración, pero no dijo nada más. Solo abrazó fuerte a su hijo y agradeció a Dios, por iluminar su camino y haberlo ayudado a recapacitar.

Después de algunos segundos, Richard carraspeó con suavidad y tanto Terry, como Eleanor, supieron que debían terminar con su "escena del perdón" ambos actores sonrieron y luego voltearon para encontrarse con la oscura mirada del duque.

—Lamento interrumpir este lindo momento, pero llevamos un poco de prisa... ¿Verdad Terruce? —la rubia lo observó desconcertada y el duque se apresuró para pedir…—. Eleanor, necesito el cofre que te di... Lo he pensado mucho y he decidido que hoy es el día perfecto para entregárselo a nuestro hijo.

Terry frunció el ceño y entonces quiso saber:

— ¿Qué rayos contiene ese cofre? —preguntó, haciendo aquél gesto que Eleanor y Richard conocían muy bien, pues era el mismo gesto de inconformidad que pintaba en su rostro, desde que era un niño.

—El contenido del cofre, te demostrará que tan en serio va lo que platicamos el día de ayer... —contestó el duque, intentando despejar las dudas del muchacho.

Terry encogió los hombros y expresó...

—Platicamos muchas cosas ayer...

Richard rodó los ojos y entonces aclaró:

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me hablaste de tus intenciones hacia Candy? —Terry afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y el duque añadió—. Me preguntaste que si estaba dispuesto aceptar tu compromiso con ella... Querías saber si yo la aprobaba...

—Sí… Pero sigo sin entender… ¿Pueden traer el bendito cofre y dejarse de misterios?

El joven actor miró a su padre con atención y luego desvió su mirada hacia Eleanor.

—Traeré el cofre ahora... ¿De acuerdo? —le dijo ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. No tardaré...

Terry vio a su madre, levantarse del asiento y caminar hacia la salida de la estancia. Luego observó a su padre y éste le dijo:

—Querías una prueba definitiva de mi compromiso contigo... Y eso es lo que voy a darte —Terry iba decirle algo, pero Richard le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio—. Discutirás conmigo después de que veas lo que tengo para ti... Mientras tanto, relájate y mejor dime... ¿A qué hora te gustaría que Candy salga de "su prisión"?

Los ojos azules de Terry, brillaron con emoción ante el recuerdo de su novia y convencido, dio una hora para que el duque pusiera en marcha su plan.

* * *

_Residencia Andrew, Upper East Side_

—Candy... Tú mejor que nadie, sabes que yo no soy una persona paciente... De verdad... ¡Me está costando mucho trabajo mantenerme quieta! —Karen Klyss golpeó el colchón de su cama y luego, pintó un gesto de enfado en su rostro—. ¡Estoy tan jodidamente aburrida! De verdad, odio no poder moverme...

—Reposo absoluto... ¿Lo recuerdas? Esa fue la principal indicación del médico —respondió Candy, dejando el desayuno de la chica sobre la pequeña mesita que yacía cerca de la cama—. ¡Vamos Karen! ¡Anímate! Ya pronto podrás caminar y hacer lo que quieras... No dejes que la desesperación se apodere de ti.

La actriz resopló con enfado y después quiso enterarse de las ultimas noticias:

— ¿Cómo van las cosas en el teatro? —preguntó la actriz con interés, tomando una tostada con mantequilla—. ¿Has visto algún ensayo?

La rubia muchacha negó con la cabeza y luego desvió su mirada, como intentando ocupar su mente en algo más. Las palabras: teatro y ensayo, la ponían nerviosa. No era para menos… Lo vivido la tarde anterior, aún le seguía afectando.

—Y... De casualidad... ¿Has visto a Franz? —preguntó la actriz, pero Candy negó de nuevo.

—No... —la rubia hizo memoria y luego recordó—. De hecho, no lo he visto desde el día en que lo llevamos a su casa.

—Franz está de viaje... —declaró Karen—. Pero por un momento, pensé que ya había regresado, por eso te pregunto.

— ¿Cómo es que se ha ido de viaje antes del estreno? —preguntó la sorprendida Candy.

—Antes de irse, me visitó en el hospital y me dijo que tiene algunos problemas familiares... Robert le dio permiso de ausentarse por algunos días… —Karen frunció el ceño y luego cuestionó—. Y... Dime… ¿Cómo estuvo eso de que lo llevaron a su casa?

—El día de la tormenta, nos lo encontramos afuera del Lenox Hill... —Candy recordó al muchacho y con tristeza admitió—. Estaba allí, esperando un transporte y Terry decidió llevarlo a su casa.

— ¿Terry hizo qué? —Karen dejó a un lado, el jugo de naranja que estaba bebiendo y con ojos muy abiertos, observó a Candy, exigiendo una respuesta.

—Lo llevó a casa... —repitió Candy, sintiéndose algo perdida—. ¿Tiene algo de raro?

— ¡Es rarísimo! Terry y Franz son prácticamente enemigos —admitió la actriz—. Con toda honestidad, no puedo imaginarlos en el mismo auto... —Karen miró a la rubia y entonces dijo...—. Seguro que tú fuiste la culpable de que eso pasara ¿No?

Candy se encogió de hombros y Karen soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? —preguntó la enfermera—. No tiene nada de malo ayudar...

—Ayudar no siempre es lo mejor...

—Yo creo que te equivocas.

—Te diré una cosa... Y espero no molestarte... —Karen tomó la mano de la chica y luego le dijo—. Candy... Querida... Eres una chica hermosa y aunque tú solo tienes ojos para Terry... Eso no significa que los demás hombres del mundo, sean ciegos… ¿Me comprendes? —Candy negó con la cabeza y enojada frunció el ceño—. Claro que lo entiendes y por eso quiero pedirte que tengas mucho cuidado con Franz...

— ¿Por qué me haces esa advertencia? No me gusta juzgar a las personas y no suelo dejarme lleva por chismes... Sé que piensan que es una mala persona, pero yo no lo creo así.

— ¿Malo? ¡Ay no! —Karen negó sorprendida—. No... La advertencia que te hago no es porque él sea un mal muchacho... Más bien me atrevo a pedirte esto, porque no quiero que él salga herido, ya ha sufrido demasiado.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿De que manera puedo herirlo?

—Cariño, he visto como te observa... —admitió Karen—. Es muy obvio que él siente admiración por ti. Y no lo culpo,… Digo, tú eres amable, tierna, bonita... Sencillamente lo tienes todo... —Karen sonrió con diversión y agregó—. Dios... Eres tan dulce ¡Que has conquistado a Terry Grandchester! ¡El hombre más difícil del planeta! Candy, tú derrites corazones y eso no podemos evitarlo.

—Franz no me observa de ninguna forma... Él solo ha sido amable conmigo... Y obvio, yo le devuelvo la cortesía —Candy se sintió ofendida y luego quiso levantarse de su asiento, pero Karen la detuvo.

—Franz no siempre es un "Pan de Dios" Candy… Lo fue con Susana hace mucho… Pero después de que ella le rompió el corazón, no ha sido muy benévolo con las chicas que conoce… —Karen bajó la mirada y luego tuvo que admitir… —. Te lo digo por experiencia, yo estaba muy interesada en él ¿Cómo no estarlo? Es muy guapo, lo has visto, es imposible que no te guste ese hombre, pero bueno no se toma nada en serio…

— ¿Él rompió tu corazón?

—Más o menos…

— ¿Cómo está eso?

—Franz me dijo que no deseaba nada serio…Y yo le dije que solo quería divertirme… Así que pasó lo tenía que pasar y ya… Claro… A la larga, eso me hizo mal... —Karen sacudió su cabeza y volviendo al presente agregó—. Cómo quiera que sea, lo conozco y quiero que sepas que nunca lo vi actuar de la forma en que actúa contigo, de verdad te digo que la forma en la que te observa, no es lo habitual… En fin, no volveré a molestarte con eso ¿De acuerdo? —Karen observó la mano de Candy y notó un raspón sobre ella—. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué te pasó aquí?

—Tuve un pequeño accidente...

Un par de golpes en la puerta, salvó a Candy de seguir dando más explicaciones... La rubia agradeció enormemente esa interrupción, porque con toda sinceridad, no deseaba hablar sobre lo sucedido. No quería alterar a Karen.

Para su suerte, Karen dejó de prestarle atención en cuanto la puerta fue abierta, pues un enorme y hermoso ramo de flores, que llevaban las mucamas, capturó todos sus sentidos.

—Rosas... Rosas ¿Para mí? —se cuestionó la actriz.

—Son hermosas... —Candy la miró emocionada y con curiosidad preguntó...—. ¿No quieres saber quién las envía?

—Claro... Vamos... Saca la tarjeta.

Candy sacó la tarjeta y rápidamente se la entregó a la actriz... Ésta la leyó de inmediato y entonces, suspiró escandalosamente.

— ¿Quién las envía? —preguntó la entrometida rubia.

Karen sonrió de oreja a oreja y con emoción declaró:

—Las envía el hombre más guapo y talentoso de todo Manhattan —admitió con júbilo—. Y no estoy hablando de tu Terry... —Candy rió y Karen también.

— ¿Quién es él? Anda... Dime...

—Las envía Michael... —dijo Karen con emoción—. El Doctor Michael Joubert...

Candy aplaudió fascinada con la idea y luego se acercó a Karen para felicitarla.

—Eso es realmente genial… ¡Michael y tú!

—Aún no sucede nada... Pero tengo un buen presentimiento con él... —contestó Karen, rememorando los días en los que estuvo en el hospital.

—Señorita Candy... —le llamó con timidez una de las mucamas—. Su Tía Abuela quiere verla, la está esperando en el estudio.

Candy asintió con la cabeza, intentando mostrarse tranquila, aunque en realidad, estaba muriéndose de los nervios... Cuando la mucama le dio el mensaje, de inmediato pensó que probablemente, la tía abuela, ya se había enterado de lo del accidente que tuvo.

—Te veré luego Karen... Iré a ver a mi tía...

—Sí, nos veremos más tarde... Que te vaya bien...

_Que Dios me ampare..._

Pensó Candy, saliendo de la habitación.

_Dios mío... Ayúdame, por favor... Ayúdame a que la Tía Abuela Elroy no me regañe..._

Pidió un tanto desesperada, al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba a su destino. Caminó con calma y una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta del estudio, tocó un par de veces y esperó a que la dejaran acceder.

—Acabo de recibir un importante mensaje, y ya que dicho mensaje, tiene que ver contigo, te he mandado llamar... —anunció la tía, al ver que Candy entraba al estudio y se plantaba frente a ella—. Siéntate por favor Candice...

La rubia tomó asiento de inmediato y levantando sus ojos verdes, observó la hoja de papel que la tía abuela agitaba.

— ¿No tienes idea de qué se trata? —Candy negó con la cabeza y luego cuestionó:

— ¿De qué se trata?

La vieja Elroy, la observó con ojos muy abiertos y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—El Duque de Grandchester, ha enviado esta misiva... —dijo la mujer—. Dios... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ese hombre estaba en Nueva York?

Candy respiró aliviada, pues obviamente, la tía abuela, no sabía nada sobre el accidente de la tarde anterior y luego de agradecer a Dios, respondió:

—No había tenido la oportunidad de comunicárselo... Pues apenas llegó ayer... —mintió con un poco de vergüenza—. Iba decírselo hoy... A usted y a... Albert… Digo Al Tío Abuelo William...

—En fin... El duque, te ha enviado una invitación... Desea que tomes el almuerzo con él... —dijo mientras observaba a la rubia—. Así que ponte presentable... Terruce, pasará por ti en un par de horas, y bueno, él te llevará con su padre.

—Sí… ¡Estaré lista cuanto antes!

—Está bien, date prisa…

Los ojos de Candy, brillaron con emoción y después de despedirse de Elroy se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia la puerta del estudio.

—Candice... —le llamó la tía abuela, al tiempo que Candy volteaba a mirarla—. Compórtate, por favor.

—Sí... Lo haré. Lo prometo.

La vieja Elroy se levantó de la silla y luego dijo:

—Las primeras impresiones, jamás se olvidan, si quieres un futuro al lado de Terruce, tienes que impresionar a Richard Grandchester, desde ya... —Elroy tomó el brazo de Candy y después dijo—. ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que me voy asegurar de que te vistas correctamente... No vas a reunirte con cualquier persona... ¡Por Dios! El hombre ¡Es un Duque! Vamos... Llama a la Señorita Jones y dile que venga ayudarnos...

* * *

_Mansión Baker_

Los ojos de Terry brillaron con ilusión al observar el anillo que sus dedos sostenían y luego, con toda la cautela del mundo, inquirió:

— ¿No te parece que esto es exagerado? Digo... Estas joyas pertenecen a tu familia y yo... Yo no... No soy parte de ella.

Richard negó con energía ante aquella declaración y de inmediato respondió:

— ¿De qué hablas? Terry... Tú eres mi hijo... Eres parte de mi familia Y esas joyas, le pertenecen a...

—Tu sucesor —completó el muchacho, mirando fijamente a su padre—. Yo no soy quién te va reemplazar... Lo sabes, hemos hablado de eso muchas veces.

—Estas joyas pertenecen a mi primogénito... —aclaró Richard—. Y hablando del título, quisiera que tomaras en cuenta que tú no has abdicado oficialmente, y que ante la reina, sigues siendo el siguiente en la línea —los ojos del castaño se abrieron con espanto, al igual que los de Eleanor, sin embargo Richard no se intimidó y continuó con su discurso—. Como sea, podemos iniciar con los trámites cuando tú quieras, pero claro, tendrás que viajar a Londres y firmar algunos documentos para hacer que esa abdicación, sea del todo legal...

—Sigo sin entender —dijo Terry—. ¿Me darás estas joyas, aunque no acepte tu título? —Richard afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y el joven volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el cofre—. ¿Por qué haces esto? —volvió a preguntar el muchacho—. ¿Cuál es el truco?

— ¿Truco? —el duque sonrió divertido—. Por Dios… Terry, eres mi hijo —el Duque observó a Eleanor y ella, con solo mirarlo, lo alentó a seguir hablando—. Quiero hacer las pases contigo y demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí... ¿Es muy difícil de entender?

El joven sintió que se le formaba un horrendo nudo en la garganta y luego, sin que él pudiera evitarlo, sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse húmedos _¿Qué estaba diciendo Richard?_ ¿Estaba aceptando que lo apreciaba aunque fuera un poco? Terry aclaró su garganta con desespero y luego, muy a su pesar respondió:

—No... No es tan complicado de entender... —admitió, tragándose el orgullo.

—Bien... Entonces... ¿Vas aceptar este regalo?

Terry afirmó con la cabeza y luego tomó el cofre con sus manos.

—Sí... Lo aceptaré… —Richard sonrió con alegría y el joven actor, correspondió a esa sonrisa—. Aunque debo dejarlo aquí… Digo, es el lugar más seguro... Lo dejaré en esta casa, hasta que pueda entregárselo a Candy... ¿Puedo dejarlo aquí, verdad mamá? —preguntó a Eleanor.

—Claro hijo... Puedes dejarlo en casa el tiempo que sea necesario.

_Al menos, el anillo no durará mucho tiempo aquí..._ Dijo Terry en pensamientos, añorando el día del estreno de su obra. Fecha en la que había decidido pedirle a Candy que fuera su esposa.

—Aunque claro, sí me gustaría que supieras que Candy no es de las chicas que se vuelven locas con las joyas... —recalcó Terry a su padre—. No sé si querrá tener un anillo como ese... —señaló el hermoso anillo de oro blanco, adornado con pequeños diamantes y rubíes.

Richard miró de reojo a Eleanor, como buscando apoyo y entonces, ella entró de lleno a la plática.

—Por supuesto que le gustará —aseguró Eleanor, mirando a su hijo—. Terry, los anillos de compromiso, tienen que ser especiales —la rubia actriz sonrió y sacando la sortija del cofre, lo acercó hasta Terry y lo colocó entre sus manos—. Candy merece algo espectacular, no importa si ella es sencilla o si no le gustan las joyas, tú debes ofrecerle lo mejor...

—Si no te gusta, podemos hacerle algunos cambios... Debe haber un joyero que nos pueda ayudar... Podemos transformarlo a tu gusto.

Terry negó con la cabeza, la sortija era hermosa, e imaginarla en el dedo de Candy, le llenaba de emoción. Él, aunque tenía los medios económicos para comprar un anillo, dudaba que pudiera encontrar uno tan bello como ese...

—Sería un crimen, cambiar esta sortija... —aceptó, sin dejar de mirarla—. No cambiaré nada... Mamá tiene razón, aunque Candy sea una chica desinteresada, merece lo mejor...

Richard respiró aliviado y luego de aclarar su garganta, pidió:

—Ya que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, será mejor que te prepares para ir por ella... ¿No lo crees? Llegar puntual a la residencia de los Andrew, hablará muy bien de ti y del compromiso que tienes con tu novia.

— ¿De verdad crees que Elroy la dejará salir así de fácil?

—No lo creo...¡Estoy seguro de que la dejará salir! Elroy Andrew es una mujer completamente predecible...

—Yo no diría eso... Esa mujer es difícil de convencer.

—Terry, lo que ella quiere se llama "compromiso" Y eso es lo que vamos a darle, mi invitación es una muestra de que Candy me interesa...

Eleanor los miró con suspicacia y Terry se apresuró para contarle, a grandes rasgos, lo sucedido desde que llegó la Tía Abuela Elroy a Manhattan. También le platicó sobre el plan que había ideado Richard, para que ellos, tuvieran un pequeño encuentro.

Al final del relato, Eleanor, miró con ternura a su hijo y luego se echó a reír.

—Mi amor… Sacaste a Candy de un convento... ¿No? —preguntó mientras Terry se sonrojaba y sentía la asombrada mirada de su padre—. Seguro que podrás sacarla de esa mansión.

— ¿La sacaste de un convento? —preguntó Richard, al tiempo que Terry le miraba con timidez—. ¿Qué demonios hacía Candy en un convento?

—Hablaremos de eso luego —expresó el muchacho—. Ya es hora de irme y de hecho tú también, tienes que hacerlo... —Terry besó la mejilla de Eleanor y luego de despedirse de ella, se dirigió a su padre—. Sí todo sale bien, Candy y yo te veremos en el lugar convenido... —dijo, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada y tomaba su abrigo y bufanda.

Eleanor y Richard lo observaron marcharse y entonces, el duque liberó un profundo suspiro.

—Exactamente... ¿A dónde irán ? Digo... Si se puede saber... —preguntó Eleanor, siendo víctima de la curiosidad.

—Iremos a la mansión de Long Island... —le dijo el duque—. Invité a Candy a tomar el almuerzo...

— ¿Irán a Huntington?

—Sí... Gasto miles de libras en el mantenimiento de esa propiedad... Lo menos que puedo hacer, es aprovecharla.

Eleanor recordó la hermosa mansión y sintió un extraño pinchazo en el pecho. Los recuerdos de los días que pasó allí, le asaltaron y la obligaron a sentirse muy incómoda.

—En fin... Nuestro hijo tiene razón, ya debo irme... —mencionó mientras Eleanor afirmaba con la cabeza—. Pero no me iré, sin llevarme esto... —agregó, tomando la sortija de compromiso—. Terry cree saberlo todo, pero en realidad, no sabe nada...

— ¿Qué harás con ese anillo?

—Lo voy a llevar conmigo y se lo daré... ¿Qué tal si hoy se presenta un buen momento para que el anillo sea entregado? —Eleanor asintió y luego le dedicó una sonrisa al padre de su hijo—. Por cierto... Gracias por brindarme tu ayuda...

—Lo hice con gusto... —mencionó ella, al tiempo que extendía su mano y le daba su palabra a Richard—. Cuentas con todo mi apoyo, estaré disponible ayudarte en cualquier cosa... Claro, siempre y cuando, el objetivo a seguir, sea a beneficio de nuestro hijo...

Richard tomó la mano de Eleanor y después de estrecharla, la apretó con suavidad y le dijo:

—Aún sigue en pie aquella invitación que te hice el otro día...

Eleanor se zafó de la mano del duque con sutileza y de inmediato respondió.

—Muchas gracias, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

El duque no se sintió decepcionado ante aquella declaración... En el fondo, sabía que Eleanor no aceptaría cenar con él... Al menos no, mientras no fuera un hombre libre.

—De acuerdo, entonces... Lo dejaremos para otra ocasión.

—No creo que vaya existir "otra ocasión"

—Eso lo veremos después Ellie…

—Mira Richard, no quiero ser descortés... Pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que será mejor que hablemos luego —expresó Eleanor, tomando algunos documentos del escritorio de su despacho—. Supongo tú también tienes prisa, no querrás hacer esperar a nuestro hijo y a su novia...

Richard se encogió de hombros, y contestó:

—Lo que esos dos muchachitos menos quieren, es tener compañía... Casi lo puedo apostar...

—Nos veremos luego... —respondió Eleanor, pasando a un lado de Richard y dejándolo, allí, mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta del estudio y llamaba a Rita. Una vez que la mujer apareció, la actriz le pidió con educación…—. Acompaña a Richard a la salida, por favor... Yo debo hacer algunas llamadas.

Rita afirmó con la cabeza y luego, al ver que Eleanor se retiraba, dirigió su mirada hacia Richard.

—De nuevo la invitaste a cenar ehh... —afirmó ella, con burla—. Ay Richard... Richard... —Rita negó con la cabeza y lo tomó del brazo, para que caminara junto a ella—. Creo que estás algo oxidado en eso de: "¿Cómo conquistar a una mujer?" —el duque quiso hablar, pero Rita, no lo dejó, ella siguió caminando y diciéndole—. Te daré un pequeño consejo, Ricky... La próxima vez que lances una invitación, sé más convincente... —la mujer y Richard llegaron hasta la puerta y entonces ella, concluyó—. Viaja a Londres, divórciate de esa horrenda mujer y luego, ven a luchar por el amor de tu vida... ¿Entendiste? Hazlo... Y verás que la respuesta negativa, cambiará.

Rita hizo una seña de despedida y justo cuando iba cerrar la puerta en la nariz de Richard, éste la detuvo.

—Si vuelvo con el divorcio en la mano... ¿Tú me apoyarías? —le preguntó, al tiempo que Rita reía.

—Si vuelves con el divorcio y decides luchar por mi amiga, no solo te voy apoyar... —la mujer rió con un gesto travieso—. Si tú te conviertes en un hombre libre... ¡Yo me encargo de convencerla de que se quede contigo!

El duque sonrió emocionado y entonces extendió su mano, para ofrecérsela a la mejor amiga de Eleanor.

— ¿Es un trato? —le cuestionó al tiempo que Rita estrechaba la mano ofrecida.

— Sí, es un trato.

Ambos se miraron con complicidad y luego de sonreírse, se despidieron cordialmente.

* * *

_Residencia Andrew_

—Así que el Duque de Grandchester está en Nueva York... —murmuró Patty, mientras Candy afirmaba con su cabeza—. Dios... ¡Y él quiere verte! —exclamó la chica ajustando sus anteojos y sonriendo con emoción.

—Al menos eso decía en el mensaje que le mandó a la tía abuela —dijo Candy, jugando nerviosamente con uno de sus rizos—. Cielos... ¡Estoy tan nerviosa!

—No deberías estar nerviosa —agregó Tessa, haciendo que Candy dejara de enredar el dedo en su cabello—. Según recuerdo, tú sabes como interactuar con todo tipo de personas… —le hizo ver, haciendo memoria y recordando como Candy se desenvolvía en el convento.

—Pues tal vez... Pero...

—Pero nada —dijo Patty—. Tessa tiene razón, tú sabes convivir con cualquier tipo de persona, apuesto a que sabrás ganarte al duque.

Candy recordó la mirada y la sonrisa que le dedicó Richard Grandchester, el día en que lo encontraron en casa de Eleanor y entonces, se sintió un poco optimista al respecto. Aquella ocasión no le fue nada mal... Sin embargo, aún sentía algunas dudas.

—Candy... Será mejor que te prepares para irte—expresó Dorothy, ingresando a la habitación—. Terry ya llegó... Y tu tía abuela, quiere que bajes cuanto antes.

Candy, prácticamente brincó de su asiento y tal fue la rapidez con la que lo hizo, que una vez que quiso andar, se tropezó al dar su primer paso.

_"¡Oh Candy!" _

Exclamaron las tres mujeres al mismo tiempo, mientras se apresuraban a levantarla.

—Estoy bien... Estoy bien... —dijo la rubia, riéndose de ella misma.

—Trata de controlarte —le pidió Dorothy—. Camina despacio, por favor.

—Sí Candy, relájate y disfruta del momento —Patty la tomó de la mano y le dijo—. Ven... Te acompañamos...

Ella y Tessa acompañaron a Candy hasta la escalera y una vez allí, dejaron que Archie, la guiara hacía abajo.

—Yo la llevaré... —dijo él, mientras las tres muchachas afirmaban.

La rubia lo miró con sorpresa y él en cambio, le sonrió como hacía tiempo no le sonreía.

— ¿Me dejas escoltarte? —le preguntó el joven Cornwell, ofreciéndole su brazo.

—Claro… ¿Por qué no? —Candy se apoyó en el brazo que Archie le ofrecía y comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras.

—Ya sé que en los últimos días, me he portado como si fuera tu padre o algo parecido —Archie respiró hondo y luego de liberar el aire contenido, continuó con su disculpa—. Perdóname... No era mi intención comportarme así de loco.

—No tienes por qué pedir perdón —expresó ella—. No me ha molestado que me protejas... Siempre lo ha hecho...

—Aún así... Mi conciencia dice que he exagerado un poquito.

Candy rió y luego miró a su primo.

—Si dejaras de exagerar, ya no serías el Archie que yo conozco.

—Eres tan buena, Candy... —aceptó él, al tiempo que ayudaba a la rubia a bajar el último escalón—. Por eso te quiero...

—Yo también te quiero... —la joven se acercó a él y dando un saltito para alcanzarlo, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla—. Nos veremos luego... ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí... Nos vemos más tarde.

—Terry está en la estancia —le dijo Stear a la muchacha—. Y yo que tú, me apresuraba a salvarlo... Solo Dios sabe, que tan enfadado lo tenga la tía abuela...

— ¿Albert no está con ellos? —cuestionó Candy, al tiempo que Stear negaba

— No… Albert tuvo que ir al banco...

—Pero... Es sábado... —reclamó la muchacha—. Él nunca trabaja en sábado.

—Al parecer, él y George necesitaban tratar un asunto... No pude enterarme de nada, pero les vi algo misteriosos.

— ¿George ya regresó? —preguntaron Candy y Archie, con sorpresa.

—Sí, llegó hace un rato... —Stear tomó la mano de Candy y luego la invitó a seguir caminando—. De todas formas, ese tema no nos compete ahora, así que anda... Ve con Terry...

La muchacha afirmó y caminando con tranquilidad, se dirigió a la estancia. Conforme ella se alejaba, el inventor volteó para ver a su hermano y le preguntó:

— ¿Te disculpaste con ella? —Archie afirmó y luego ayudó a Stear con su silla de ruedas—. Muy bien... Solo te falta disculparte con Terry...

—Oye... No exageres ¿Sí? —Archie resopló con inconformidad y aclaró…—. Con Terry es necesario permanecer estrictos.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Claro que lo digo… Y esa, será mi última palabra.

Stear rió con ganas y luego, le pidió a su hermano que dejara de "hacerse el chistoso" y lo llevara de regreso a su habitación.

Mientras tanto, en la estancia, Terry rogaba para que su novia entrara por la puerta y detuviera el interrogatorio al que la tía abuela, lo estaba sometiendo. La matriarca de los Andrew, era de temer, y le asustaba tener que estar a su lado.

— ¿Por qué el almuerzo tiene que ser en aquél lugar? ¿No les parece que está muy lejos de aquí? —preguntó ella, mientras Terry, se preparaba para darle una respuesta coherente.

—Mi padre no quiere exponernos a la prensa —dijo el joven—. Como usted ha visto, yo protejo a Candy todo el tiempo, así que mi padre quiere hacer lo mismo. Sabe que varios reporteros están detrás de él y por lo tanto iremos a un lugar en donde nadie nos moleste. La mansión en Huntington es perfecta para nuestra reunión.

La mirada que Elroy le dedicó, no le gustó para nada, pero Terry no le hizo caso, solo se concentró en observar la puerta de entrada y seguir esperando a que Candy apareciera. Cuando al fin la rubia ingresó a la estancia, él se sintió realmente aliviado.

—Candice... —le llamó la tía abuela—. Me alegra que ya estés lista... —la mujer le miró con aprobación y luego dijo—. Creo que es hora de que se vayan... No querrás hacer esperar al duque...

—Claro que no... —dijo la rubia, posando sus ojos en Terry, quién la miraba con coquetería—. ¿Nos vamos, Terruce? —preguntó ella, al tiempo que su novio afirmaba con la cabeza y se levantaba de su asiento para despedirse de la matriarca.

—Me dio mucho gusto saludarla... —le dijo el joven con educación, mientras le ofrecía su mano—. Gracias por permitir que Candice atendiera la invitación de mi padre...

—No hay nada que agradecer... —dijo la mujer, estrechando la mano del muchacho—. Vayan con cuidado, por favor... —le pidió ella.

—Candice, estará aquí a la hora pactada, no se preocupe, yo cuidaré de ella.

Terry le dedicó una ultima sonrisa y luego se dirigió directamente hacia Candy, le ofreció su brazo y en cuestión de segundos desaparecieron del lugar.

En cuanto salieron de la residencia y se dispusieron a subir al auto, Terry se acercó lentamente hasta la muchacha y le expresó:

—Creí que me dejarías plantado...

Candy sonrió al sentir que él la rodeaba con su brazo y dejándose llevar por la sensación de tener a su novio tan cerca, preguntó:

—Y... ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

—Tardaste mucho en llegar...

—No tardé tanto.

Terry la miró con admiración y luego dijo:

—Como sea… Tu tardanza de nuevo valió la pena… Te has puesto muy bonita... ¿A quién quieres impresionar eh? —preguntó lanzándole aquella mirada burlona, que ella conocía muy bien—. ¿A Richard Grandchester ó a mí?

Candy rió y sin dudarlo le dio respuesta:

—Quiero impresionarlos a los dos... —ella le guiñó un ojo y coqueta le sonrió.

—Pues misión cumplida, Señorita Andrew... Definitivamente, ha logrado impresionarme... —aceptó él, al tiempo que se acercaba más y posaba un beso sobre la mejilla de la rubia—. Luces preciosa... —susurró en su oído. Candy se sonrojó, sin poder evitarlo y luego bajó su mirada, no importaba cuantas veces, Terry le dijera que era hermosa, ella siempre se sentía nerviosa—. Vamos Pecas... Sube al auto antes de que salga la _"_Santa Inquisición" y se arrepienta de haberte dado permiso de escaparte un rato...

Candy rió divertida y subió de inmediato al automóvil. Terry lo hizo también y en cuestión de unos segundos, se pusieron en marcha...

— ¿Y tú? ¿A quién pretendes impresionar? —preguntó la rubia, al ver a su guapo novio—. ¿A mí o a tus admiradoras? —inquirió alzando una ceja.

—La verdad es que quería impresionar a tu Tía Elroy... —Candy rió y él continuó con su declaración—. De verdad... Yo quería verme irresistible cuando le dijera que el almuerzo, será fuera de la ciudad y que tardarías un "poquito" en regresar.

Candy lo miró sorprendida y él solo sonrió.

— ¿Fuera de la ciudad? Vaya… ¿Y a dónde vamos?

—Iremos a Huntington en Long Island... Mi padre tiene una propiedad allí.

— ¿Iremos a la playa? —preguntó la muchacha con emoción.

—Sí… Richard nos espera allá… ¿Sabes? Él está realmente emocionado con la idea de verte… —mencionó, mientras Candy abría los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí…

—Me alegra saber que ya te comunicaste con tu papá... —declaró ella—. No sabes cuán feliz me siento por ti...

—Ayer no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo... Pero... Richard me buscó en el teatro y luego me invitó a comer...

—Eso es muy bueno, Terry... De verdad, me hace muy feliz.

—Entonces... ¿No importa que nuestra cita no sea a solas?

–No... No importa... Oh Terry ¡Me has sacado de casa y me llevarás a la playa! Eso es más que bueno para mí...

Candy le sonrió emocionada y Terry, por su parte, se concentró en manejar y poner atención en la avenida. El camino sería largo y lo mejor que podía hacer, era conducir con cuidado.

Se sentía muy contento, no podía negarlo... Candy, Eleanor y Richard, lo hacían sentirse "ridículamente" emocionado... Por primera vez se sentía feliz y completo. Nada le preocupaba... Estaba seguro de que la vida, por fin lo había recompensado.

**Continuará**...

* * *

_Ya sé que quieren acción, pero bueno apenas estoy calentando el horno, jajaja... No se preocupen... Los círculos ya van a comenzar a cerrarse._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

**Skarlett Northman: **Tu idea me parece muy buena, ya veras qué pasa con Gusanilla.

**PaulayJoaqui: **Espero que te haya gustado el plan del duque... :)

**Mimis Patico: **Qué bueno que te gusta Louise Marlowe, trato de que sea diferente a lo que se acostumbra. El duque sacó a Candy de su casa, y pues ya verás lo que va pasar.

**Iris Adriana: **Susanita está demente, eso que ni que, jaja... Finalmente el duque es quién anda preparando todo... Quiere ayudar y hacer feliz a su hijo, ya veremos qué pasa.

**Gaby Grandchester: **La reconciliación entre padre e hijo va tomando forma, ambos son hombres orgullosos, pero poco a poco se irán acercando, espero que te guste lo que viene.

**Mariana White: **Bienvenidaa la lectura, espero que te siga gustando.

**Gra**: Actualizaré lo más rápido posible, espero que me sigas acompañando.

**Mon Felton: **Es un gusgo leerte, ya sea aquí o en Facebook, me alegra que te guste la historia :)

**Anna María: **Ya viene el asunto de Albert y su tía, te confieso que hasta yo tengo miedo de lo que va suceder. Archie y Tessa, también traen algo muy interesante, ya lo verás.

**Lady Graham: **Es un honor tenerte por aquí, Terry siente mucho rencor hacia su padre, pero el duque se lo está ganando, a ver qué sucede, te mando un saludo amiga.

**Mirna**: Que bueno que te está gustando, espero que me sigas acompañando :)

**Sabrina Weasley: **Ya vienen algunas cosillas que te van a gustar, estoy segura, Archie y Stear tendrán su momento, prometido.

**Dianley**: Me alegra saber que te gusta y también me pone muy contenta el hecho de que me hayas prestado tu tiempo para releer mi historia :)

**Maquig**: Es bueno leerte de nuevo, me alegra que te haya gustado ese acercamiento :)

**Invitada: **Espero que ya hayas visto lo que sucedió con Susana, que bueno que estás siguiendo la historia.

¡Saludos a todas! ¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO"**

Capitulo 18

Segunda Parte

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Grandchester Castle, Long Island, Nueva York, septiembre de 1919_

—Santo cielo... ¿Ésta es la propiedad de tu padre? —cuestionó Candy, sintiéndose tremendamente pequeña, ante la grandiosidad de aquel lugar.

—Así es... —Terry estacionó el automóvil, frente a la puerta principal de la lujosa mansión y en tono burlón expresó...—. No me digas que te asustan las casas grandes...

—Esto no parece una casa… Es más bien como un castillo… —dijo Candy con temor—. ¿Seguro que tu padre me invitó?

—Sí niña… Estoy muy seguro —Terry la miró con curiosidad y luego de culminar con su inspección, se echó a reír—. Pecas, estás demasiado nerviosa... Y no hay razón para que lo estés.

—No puedo evitarlo... Es que, no he tratado mucho con tu padre... —Candy jugueteó con sus dedos y luego expresó una de sus dudas—. ¿Y si yo no le gusto? Digo... Ya sabes que no vengo de una familia tan antigua y de renombre como la tuya... Él podría no aprobar lo nuestro y...

Terry tomó la mano de la chica y después se la llevó a los labios para regalarle un beso.

—Creo que estás paranoica... —admitió el actor—. ¿Acaso no me has dicho hasta el cansancio, que no se debe juzgar a la gente? —Terry la miró con atención y ella afirmó con su cabeza—. Entonces... ¿Por qué no esperas hasta hablar con él? Por lo que sé, ya platicaron hace algunos años… ¿Recuerdas aquella tarde en Londres? —preguntó con emoción, mientras la chica afirmaba—. Que bueno que lo haces, porque él recuerda ese momento, todo el tiempo... Supongo que eso, ya es un buen comienzo ¿No?

Candy abrió los ojos con sorpresa e inquirió:

— ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso? Yo nunca te lo contado...

Terry puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de ella y la obligó a guardar silencio.

—Ya es hora de que salgamos de aquí, después hablaremos y aclararemos algunas cosas.

—Pero... Terry...

Candy lo vio bajar del auto y luego lo observó haciendo una señal hacia el interior de la casa. Ella volteó para ver con quién hablaba y entonces, se encontró con la figura del Duque de Grandchester, él bajaba los escalones del pórtico y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban ellos…

— ¿Tuvieron un buen viaje? —preguntó el aristócrata con interés.

—Sí... La carretera está libre, el viaje fue rápido —respondió Terry, al tiempo que se disponía ayudar a Candy a salir del auto.

Richard le hizo una seña para que se detuviera y entonces, él fue quién se acercó al automóvil.

—Deja que yo le ayude... —dijo el duque, abriendo la puerta y extendiendo su mano para invitar a la chica a bajar. Candy, por su parte tomó aquella mano y apoyándose en ella, bajó del auto—. Hola Candy... —le saludó Richard con emoción—. Me da mucho gusto volver a verte...

—Gracias… —expresó la rubia, en respuesta al caballeroso gesto del aristócrata—. El gusto es mío, Duque de Grandchester... Estoy muy contenta de estar aquí, le agradezco mucho la invitación.

—Prácticamente eres de la familia... —respondió Richard—. Me disculpo, por no haberme reunido contigo antes... —Terry se acercó a la chica, y con suavidad, la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella—. Pasen por favor... El almuerzo ya está servido... —expresó Richard al tiempo que les hacía una seña para que ingresaran a la casa—. Espero que tengan hambre.

—Yo sí tengo mucha... —dijo Candy con sinceridad, haciendo sonreír al duque. Terry también sonrió y se alegró por ver que Candy se mostraba menos nerviosa y más animada, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella y Richard se volvieran amigos.

—Eso me parece bien, ahora solo resta saber si te gustará lo que ordené —el duque se encogió de hombros y luego reveló—. No tengo personal a mi disposición... No hay cocinera por el momento, pero mi asistente trajo un suculento menú desde Manhattan... Por favor, pasen al comedor, la mesa ya está puesta, en seguida los alcanzo ¿De acuerdo?

Candy y Terry asintieron y tomados de la mano, se alejaron de Richard y caminaron juntos hasta llegar al gran comedor.

—Milord... —le llamó el asistente al duque—. Ya todo está listo... —agregó mientras Richard le sonreía.

—Perfecto, Thomas... —respondió él—. Muchas gracias por brindarme tu ayuda... Te veré en un rato...

—No hay nada que agradecer, Milord... Espero que tenga un excelente almuerzo.

—Así será Thomas... Así será... —contestó el Duque de Grandchster, antes de alejarse y reunirse en el comedor, con su hijo y la chica a la que ya consideraba su nuera.

* * *

_Residencia Andrew, Upper East Side._

No había planeado detener sus pasos en aquel domicilio. Esa era la verdad. Sin embargo, su corazón, le puso un alto a su andar y le dio los ánimos suficientes, para plantarse frente aquella imponente fachada.

La cobardía se apoderó de su ser por varios segundos, pero al final, el valor pudo más y entonces, ella logró subir los peldaños para llegar hasta el pórtico, y golpear con firmeza la puerta de la propiedad.

— ¿En qué puedo servirle? —preguntó una joven mucama, observándola con algo de desconfianza.

—Busco a la Señorita Candice... ¿Está ella en casa?

—No... La Señorita salió...

— ¿Ha ido al hospital?

La mucama se encogió de hombros y luego contestó:

—No estoy autorizada para dar ese tipo de información —la joven observó a la "intrusa" y con educación agregó—. ¿Quiere dejarle algún recado?

—Pues... Yo... Yo... Quisiera…

— ¿Annie? —preguntó una voz detrás de la mucama—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —cuestionó de nuevo, haciendo que la joven empleada se hiciera a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—Ella busca a la Señorita Candy —completó la muchacha—. Pero la Señorita no se encuentra en casa.

—Así es, Candy acaba de marcharse... —expresó Archie—. Ve adentro Andrea, yo atenderé a la Señora... ¿De acuerdo? —la chica afirmó con la cabeza y rápido, dejó que su joven patrón se encargara del asunto—. Annie, entra por favor... —pidió el muchacho.

—Oh no, muchas gracias, Archie... Yo... Solo iba pasando por aquí —Annie sonrió nerviosa y apretando el bolso que llevaba en la mano, se obligó a decir—. Deseaba saludar a Candy... ¿Sabes a que hora vuelve?

—No tengo la menor idea, pero supongo que regresará tarde.

— ¿Está ella trabajando en el hospital?

—No... Candy se fue con Terry... Tenían una cita con el Duque de Grandchester, así que no sé cuánto tardará en regresar.

Annie sonrió con alegría y sin poder contenerse preguntó:

— ¿Ella y Terry están juntos?

—Sí... ¿Acaso no te lo dijo?

—En el hospital no tuvimos tiempo de hablar, solamente me dijo que había decidido dejar el convento y que trabajaba como enfermera de nuevo... Yo acabo de llegar de Europa, así que no sabía nada de Terry tampoco... ¡Me da mucho gusto saber que están juntos de nuevo!

—Supe que tu padre se encuentra enfermo... —mencionó Archie—. Lo lamento, espero que él se recupere pronto.

—Gracias, afortunadamente, mi padre ya está mejor... De hecho, hoy saldrá del hospital.

—Me alegro mucho.

Annie hizo una pausa y luego de elegir las palabras correctas declaró:

—Hablando de alegrías… A mí me alegra mucho saber que Stear está vivo… Es un verdadero milagro… Y estoy muy contenta él y por ustedes—ella sonrió emocionada y Archie correspondió a su sonrisa—. Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo…

—Gracias Annie.

—Bien, creo que ya debo irme... —expresó ella, disponiéndose a retirarse.

— ¿Deseas dejarle algún recado a Candy?

—Oh sí… Dile que mi esposo y yo nos hemos mudado muy cerca de aquí y que nos gustaría invitarla a cenar... A ella y a Terry, por supuesto... A Henry le dará mucho gusto conocerlos —Annie sacó una pequeña tarjeta y se la entregó al muchacho—. ¿Puedes entregársela, por favor? Dile que deseo que se ponga en contacto conmigo.

—Claro... Lo haré...

La joven sacó otra tarjeta y añadió:

—Si ves a Patty... ¿Podrías entregársela también? Igual me gustaría estar en contacto con ella…

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Gracias por todo Archie... —Annie sonrió y Archie también lo hizo—. Me dio mucho gusto saludarte.

—El gusto fue mío.

—Archie... Yo... Lamento lo que sucedió en el pasado —expresó ella con sinceridad—. De verdad... Mi intención no era lastimarte...

—No hay nada que lamentar —le dijo él—. El pasado no importa ya… Lo que interesa ahora, es que ambos estamos bien.

Ella afirmó con su cabeza y después se limpió las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

—Hablar contigo me era muy necesario... —confesó—. Vivo con el corazón oprimido desde que aquello sucedió... Me sentía demasiado culpable...

—No debes sentirte así... Annie, no hay mal que por bien no venga... Si tú y yo hubiéramos seguido engañándonos, ninguno hubiera conocido el significado de la palabra amor... Gracias a tu decisión, ambos somos felices ahora. Por favor, no te lamentes.

Ella asintió y luego extendió su mano.

—Entonces ¿Podemos ser amigos?

—Claro que sí...

Ambos se dieron la mano con cordialidad y luego se despidieron con una sonrisa. Ya no tenían por qué guardar sentimientos negativos, pues final todo estaba aclarado.

Una vez que Annie se marchó, Archie entró de nuevo a la casa y entonces Tessa lo encaró:

— ¿Ella es la chica? —preguntó con recelo, mientras retrocedía algunos pasos.

— ¿La chica?

— ¿Es tu ex novia?

Archie sonrió ante la celosa actitud de la muchacha y luego respondió:

—Sí, ella es Annie.

— ¿Qué es lo que quería? ¿Por qué no la invitaste a pasar?

—Estaba buscando a Candy, Annie deseaba saludarla... Y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, debes saber que sí la invité a pasar, pero ella no quiso entrar... Llevaba prisa o algo así. —el joven Cornwell observó a su alrededor y al no ver a nadie, intentó acercarse a su novia, pero Tessa, al ver la intención de él, retrocedió y comenzó a subir las escaleras—. ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó el muchacho, mientras seguía los pasos de ella.

—Iré a mi habitación, quiero descansar por un rato… —Archie afirmó con su cabeza y luego comenzó a seguirla—. ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque quiero aclarar un par de cosas contigo.

—No te preocupes, no tenemos nada que aclarar —expresó la rebelde muchacha.

—Vamos al cuarto… —le pidió él—. De verdad necesito hablar contigo...

Tessa no le prestó atención y subió el resto de los escalones con rapidez. Ya que estuvo frente a su habitación, giró la perilla, entró y cerró la puerta. Ella pensó que Archie se había quedado atrás y que él había respetado sus deseos de no entablar una conversación, sin embargo, las cosas no fueron así, pues el joven Cornwell entró a la habitación, justo después de que lo hizo ella.

—Archie... ¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó al ver que entraba a la habitación y aseguraba la puerta—. Tu tía podría vernos… ¡Imagina lo que dirá, si te ve entrando aquí!

—Mi tía no está en casa… Así que no te preocupes…

—Podemos hablar en la estancia, o en cualquier otro lugar… —reclamó ella, pero Archie se negó a salir del cuarto.

—Te equivocas… Este es el único lugar en el que podremos hablar sin ser interrumpidos —dijo él, mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de Tessa—. Dime… ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

— ¿Yo? ¿Molesta? No... No lo estoy…

—Sí lo estás... —afirmó Archie, conforme la muchacha negaba con su cabeza—. No importa cuando lo niegues, sé que estás enojada… Pero Tessie, quiero que sepas que no tienes por qué enojarte... Digo, ya te expliqué lo que representa Annie para mí ¿Recuerdas las pláticas que tuvimos en tu casa?

Él se acercó a la joven, luego la tomó de la cintura y ella, nerviosa, respondió:

—Sí… Las recuerdo... —contestó bajando la mirada.

Archie la tomó de la barbilla y ella inmediatamente elevó su mirada.

—Si recuerdas todo lo que hablamos, entonces ya sabes que Annie no significa nada para mí...

—Ella es muy bonita... Y...

— ¿Y eso qué? —cuestionó él, llevando su mano hacia el rostro de la chica—. ¡Tú eres mucho más bonita! —Tessa desvió su mirada, pero Archie la obligó a mirarlo una vez más—. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que tú eres la única que me gusta?

Tessa no pudo responder aquella pregunta, estaba tan perdida en la sensación que Archie le provocaba, que para ella resultó imposible, articular palabra alguna.

— ¿No vas a responder? —preguntó Archie—. ¿Cuándo comprenderás que tú eres a quién yo amo?

Ella en respuesta, sonrió tímidamente y luego, dijo:

—Oh Archie… Estoy loca... Ya lo sabes, soy la mujer más insegura del mundo… No deberías hacerme caso.

—Será mejor que te quites esos pensamientos de la cabeza —advirtió él mientras la empujaba con suavidad y la obligaba a recostarse sobre la cama.

—Archie ¿Qué…Haces?

—Intento borrar todas tus dudas...

— ¿Qué se supone que harás? —preguntó ella, con temor.

—Voy a demostrarte cuánto te amo... —mencionó Archie con devoción—. Quiero que sientas, un poco de lo que yo puedo ofrecerte... —agregó observándola con profundidad.

— ¡Oh Dios! No sé si estoy lista para eso…

—No te preocupes... No haré nada que tú no quieras... Te juro que me detendré en cuanto me lo pidas... —Archie acarició con suavidad el rostro de la chica y luego de posar un beso sobre sus labios agregó—. Te amo, Tessie... Permíteme demostrarlo. No voy a lastimarte, te lo prometo…

—Ya sé que no vas a lastimarme… —respondió con esfuerzo, pues la boca de Archie, había descendido hasta su cuello—. Archie… —gimió ella, al sentir los labios del muchacho besando su piel—. Dios... ¿Quieres parar con eso?

— ¿Por qué hacerlo? —Archie dirigió sus ojos hacia los de ella y dijo—. Me gusta besarte y a ti te gusta que te bese…

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? —cuestionó la chica.

—Porque puedo sentirlo —afirmó el joven Cornwell, permitiendo que su mano comenzara a descender—. Puedo sentirte, Tessie… —Archie le habló al oído y luego le susurró… —. No te preocupes, sé exactamente que hacer para excitarte… —él acarició uno de los pechos de la muchacha y Tessa volvió a gemir—. ¿Te molesta que haga esto? —ella negó con su cabeza—. Entonces… ¿Tampoco te molestará si yo hago esto? —preguntó al tiempo que su mano descendía.

—No… ¿Qué haces? —Tessa intentó levantarse de la cama, pero Archie no se lo permitió.

—Quiero que sientas… Eso es todo. Deseo que vivas aquello que te niegas a sentir.

—Es que…

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?

—No sé si vaya gustarme… —mencionó con cautela, recordando los bochornosos momentos que vivió con Raphael.

—Para averiguarlo, tienes que arriesgarte…—Archie la miró a los ojos y dijo—. Solo te tocaré si lo deseas… No pretendo obligarte a nada… —él la besó en los labios de nuevo y luego preguntó—. ¿Me permitirías hacerlo?

Tessa le miró con ojos confundidos, no sabía si aceptar o rechazar la oferta que Archie le hacía pero finalmente, después de una intensa lucha interna, ella accedió...

—Está bien... —respondió agitada por la excitación que estaba sintiendo.

— ¿Me dejarás tocarte?

Tessa se sonrojó furiosamente y afirmando con su cabeza le dio un "Sí" como respuesta. Archie, por su parte, sonrió extasiado y sin pensarlo por más tiempo, ahogó a la chica en un apasionado beso.

—Solamente, prométeme que te detendrás si yo no deseo seguir… —le dijo la chica.

—Tienes mi palabra… Me detendré si tú me lo pides…

En ese instante, ninguno de los dos, sabía hasta donde los llevaría aquél experimento, Archie estaba entusiasmado y Tessa tenía miedo, el panorama no lucía muy esperanzador… Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Archie, Tessa no le pidió que se detuviera y le demostró que finalmente, ella estaba lista para explorar nuevos niveles dentro de su relación.

El resultado final de aquel primer acercamiento, fue completamente satisfactorio para ambos.

* * *

_Grandchester Castle, Long Island_

—Candy, por dios… No tienes que hacer eso... —expresó Terry, al ver que la muchacha comenzaba a levantar los platos de la mesa.

— ¿Por qué no? —cuestionó ella, dibujando una pícara sonrisa en su rostro—. Terry alguien tiene que hacerlo... Tu padre ha tenido que marcharse y claramente no hay nadie más en esta casa.

—La mujer que hace la limpieza vendrá por la mañana…

—Para mañana, esto será un desastre.

—Lo sé, tienes razón —admitió el actor—. Pero siéntate... Deja que yo lo haga.

La rubia fingió no escucharlo y en cuestión de segundos desapareció del comedor. El actor resopló con enfado y entonces se levantó de su asiento y también se dirigió hasta la cocina.

—Ha sido un almuerzo maravilloso... —respondió Candy al ver a Terry ingresando en la cocina—. Lo menos que puedo hacer, es ayudarle a tu papá, aunque sea un poco... ¿No te parece? —ella tomó un delantal y ante la sorprendida mirada de Terry se lo colocó y comenzó a trabajar.

—Pues no... No me parece —contestó el muchacho—. Candy, tú eres nuestra invitada... Lo correcto es que me dejes esta tarea a mí...

—Tampoco es como si fuera lavar toda una vajilla —Candy negó con la cabeza, oponiéndose a recibir ayuda y luego esbozando una sonrisa, pidió—. No seas malo, permite que me sienta como una persona normal, al menos una vez... Anda ¿Me dejas? ¿Sí?

Terry no pudo negarse ante aquella petición. Él la observó atentamente y con cuidado cuestionó:

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No te sientes como una "persona normal" en tu casa?

—No... Sinceramente no —la chica se encogió de hombros y después declaró...—. La verdad es que no he podido hacer muchas cosas desde que estoy con los Andrew... Ya sabes... Ellos me tratan como a una princesa —Candy miró directamente hacia los ojos de Terry y le hizo saber que aquello no le gustaba—. A mí me gusta trabajar, en el hogar lo hacía y en el convento también... No me siento cómoda, dejando que hagan todo por mí, es muy molesto.

—Los Andrew te aman demasiado... Es por eso que ellos no desean que te molestes, haciendo tareas como esta. —Terry le sonrió y luego le dijo...—. Te ayudaré a secar... ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Sí... Estoy de acuerdo.

Al ver a Terry, dispuesto ayudarla, Candy se sintió aún más feliz. Contenta, le pasó un paño que estaba cerca y se lo entregó para que él pudiera comenzar con su labor.

—Es una lástima que tu papá haya tenido que marcharse —admitió Candy—. Es un hombre muy ocupado ¿Verdad? Tener una reunión en sábado, es tan injusto...

Terry afirmó con la cabeza e internamente se sintió un poco mal, por mentirle a Candy... La verdad era que su astuto padre, se había inventado aquella reunión y lo había hecho, solo para dejarlos a solas.

—Es parte de su trabajo... —dijo el joven al tiempo que comenzaba a secar los cubiertos—. Supongo que él ya está acostumbrado a eso,.

—Seguro... Pero aún así, es una pena que se haya ido.

El guapo castaño miró a su novia con diversión y luego le recordó:

—Y eso que no deseabas verlo...

—Yo tenía miedo... —admitió ella—. Pero sí quería verlo.

—Al final, él y tú, han terminado por entenderse ¿Verdad?

—Creo que sí... O ¿Tú que piensas?

El actor observó a su novia y entonces dijo:

—Pienso que lo tienes completamente deslumbrado —ella le sonrió contenta y Terry agregó—. Y tienes que saber que Richard Grandchester no se deja deslumbrar por nadie... Él te admira mucho, estoy seguro de eso.

Candy no dijo nada, solo sonrió con timidez y luego comenzó a secar sus manos, la tarea de lavar, había concluido.

—Tu nerviosismo no sirvió de nada... Finalmente todo salió bien —puntualizó Terry.

—Tenías razón... No tenía por qué ponerme tan loca... —admitió ella.

Terry secó los últimos platos y luego de terminar, se dispuso a guardar cada cosa en su lugar.

— ¿Sabes? Aún no me queda claro, el como se conocieron mi padre y tú —advirtió al tiempo que Candy se sonrojaba—. ¿Te parece que hablemos de eso ahora?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? Bueno, ya sabes que nos hemos conocido en el Colegio San Pablo.

—Deseo saber tu versión de lo que sucedió aquel día... ¿Cómo fue que se encontraron? Hasta ahora sé que hablaron, pero ninguno de los dos me ha dicho como se suscitó ese encuentro.

La rubia se quitó el delantal y luego lo colgó justo en el lugar en el que lo había encontrado.

— ¿Me llevas a pasear? —preguntó ella, mientras extendía su mano hacia Terry—. Me gustaría caminar un rato... —el joven tomó la mano de la rubia y ella agregó—. No te preocupes, te contaré todo... Contestaré las preguntas que me quieras hacer…

* * *

_Residencia Andrew, Upper East Side_

La casa, había permanecido en silencio por demasiado tiempo, y aquello no era normal.

_¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué están tan callados?_

Se preguntaba Stear, mientras renunciaba a su lectura y hacía rodar su silla a través de su cuarto, tanta tranquilidad le parecía demasiado extraña.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Patty, en cuanto entró a la habitación—. ¿Por qué estás tan inquieto?

—No estoy inquieto... Solo estoy algo preocupado.

— ¿Estás así por Candy? —cuestionó Patty con sorpresa, pues Stear jamás se preocupaba por las salidas de Candy y Terry.

—Oh no... Candy seguramente la está pasando muy bien, ella no me preocupa para nada, está donde quiere estar y eso me hace muy feliz.

— ¿Entonces?

—Hay demasiado silencio aquí —contestó Stear—. Eso no es muy normal, por un momento creí que me habían dejado solo… ¿Dónde está todo mundo?

—La Abuela Martha y Karen están arriba, platicando… Dorothy está en la cocina, la Tía Abuela Elroy ha salido y... Albert, bueno él aún no ha llegado.

— ¿Qué hay de Archie y Tessa? —preguntó Stear—. No los he visto desde que Candy y Terry se fueron.

—Tampoco los he visto, seguro salieron a pasear... —Patty sonrió y Stear se encogió de hombros—. En fin… ¿Por qué no dejas tus preocupaciones de lado? He traído galletas... Y un poco de leche... Supuse que tenías hambre.

—No era mi intención pedir algo de comer, pero ya que veo esta linda bandeja que has traído, se me ha despertado el apetito... —contestó el inventor esbozando una sonrisa.

Patty sirvió un vaso con leche para Stear y luego sirvió otro para ella. Después la muchacha observó con atención hacia el armario del chico y entonces, sin poder evitarlo, se acercó para ver que era el extraño artefacto que yacía recargado en la puerta.

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto? —preguntó ella.

Stear observó lo que el dedo de Patty señalaba y luego contestó:

—Es la prótesis que diseñé... —dijo con naturalidad, mientras tomaba una galleta y se la llevaba a la boca.

— ¿Diseñaste una prótesis?

—Sí...

— ¿Es en lo que has estado trabajando, todo este tiempo? —Stear afirmó y Patty no dudó en seguir con las cuestiones—. Y… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Primero, porque era una sorpresa... Y segundo… Porque tenía muchas dudas sobre su funcionamiento.

— ¿Y ya no tienes dudas? ¿Tu invento funciona?

—Sí, si funciona…

—Entonces… ¿Ya la usaste?

—La usé en la terapia de ayer...

Patty se sintió un poco decepcionada al escuchar aquello, pues ella deseaba verlo ponerse en pie desde hacia mucho tiempo. Víctima de la conmoción, bajó la mirada y luego se alejó del armario.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él.

—Nada... —Patty extendió el vaso de leche hacia Stear y él volvió a lanzar una pregunta...

— ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

— ¿Molesta? ¿Yo? Oh no... Claro que no.

—Patty, mi amor... ¿Te olvidas de cuánto te conozco? —cuestionó Stear—. Sé que estás enojada... Y sinceramente, me disculpo contigo por molestarte...

—No estoy enojada Stear... —ella bajó la mirada y aceptó—. Más bien, estoy desilusionada...

—Lo lamento —dijo él con pena—. De verdad lamento que te sientas de esa forma.

Stear acercó su silla de ruedas hasta donde estaba la chica y luego la tomó de la mano, para transmitirle sus disculpas. Ella le miró fijamente y luego reclamó:

— ¿Te das cuenta? En todo este tiempo, no me has permitido verte caminar...

—Quería darte una sorpresa... —dijo él—. Deseaba usar la prótesis, el día del estreno de la obra de Terry... Porque esa es la fecha, en la que me propuse darles a conocer mis avances.

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes... —Patty apretó la mano del muchacho y él en respuesta le regaló una sonrisa.

—Aunque claro... Ahora mismo puedo darte una pequeña demostración... —dijo Stear—. He ganado mucha confianza y me parece que es un buen momento para que tú me veas.

—No... ¿Cómo crees? No quiero que te sientas comprometido... —ella le sonrió de nuevo y luego le ofreció otra galleta.

—No me siento comprometido... Si te ofrezco esto, es porque deseo hacerlo...Vamos… No me niegues ese gusto.

Patty le miró atenta y luego de que los ojos de Stear se encontraron con los de ella, aceptó la proposición del muchacho.

— ¿De verdad te sientes seguro de hacerlo?

—Me siento muy seguro… —él le sonrió y luego le pidió…— ¿Podrías auxiliarme?

— ¡Claro que sí!

—De acuerdo —dijo Stear, mientras rodaba su silla e iba hacia el armario—. Solo tienes que ayudarme un poco con mi pantalón... —mencionó con timidez—. Dóblalo, para que pueda ponerme la prótesis...

Patty afirmó con su cabeza, y de inmediato se dispuso a prestarle su ayuda a Stear.

— ¿Así está bien?

—Sí... Así está perfecto —Stear no tardó en colocarse la prótesis y una vez que la dejó asegurada, la ocultó con la tela de su prenda de vestir—. Ahora... Tendrás que auxiliarme para poder levantarme... —anunció él extendiendo sus manos.

—No soy enfermera como Candy —expresó ella, observando a su novio—. Pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo para serte de utilidad.

—Lo sé mi amor... —contestó Stear—. No te preocupes, no tardaré mucho en ponerme de pie.

El chico se apoyó en Patty y con tranquilidad fue reincorporándose hasta quedar de pie, justo frente a ella.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó la chica O'Brien, al tiempo que las lagrimas le invadían—. ¡Estás de pie! —dijo con emoción—. ¡Oh Stear! ¡Estás de pie!

—Cariño, aún no has visto nada... —dijo él, sonriendo con diversión—. Solo mira esto... ¡Tienes que decirme como lo hago eh!

Stear dio un paso y luego otro, olvidándose del miedo que siempre le invadía en los primeros minutos en los que usaba la prótesis.

Las lágrimas de Patty se incrementaron y contenta, se llevó las manos a su boca y se cubrió para no gritar. La felicidad que le invadía al ver a su novio caminando, no se podía comparar con nada en el mundo.

—Mi técnica no es la mejor... Pero seguro que la práctica me hará todo un maestro —Stear la miró fijamente, como invitándola acercarse, Patty afirmó con la cabeza y sin pensarlo acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y lo enredó en un abrazo—. No llores... Por favor no lo hagas... —le rogó el joven, mientras ella se aferraba a él.

—Estoy tan emocionada... —admitió Patty—. Yo sabía que este día llegaría, pero realmente no pude anticipar lo hermoso que sería el verte así... De pie... Caminando...

Stear la abrazó fuerte y sin poder evitarlo, permitió que la emoción lo invadiera a él también. Por largos minutos permaneció aferrado al abrazo de la muchacha y solo hasta que se sintió más tranquilo, se separó de ella.

—Es muy satisfactorio tenerla entre mis brazos, Señorita O'Brien —dijo él, acariciando el cabello de la joven—. Pero ¿Qué tal si ensayamos un poco? —preguntó.

— ¿Ensayar? —Patty sonrió sin comprender y Stear rápidamente aclaró:

—El cuarto no es muy grande, pero podríamos caminar un poco y acostumbrarnos hacerlo juntos… —Stear la miró divertido y dijo—. Caminarás conmigo siempre, mi amor… Será mejor que te acoples a mí ¿No te gusta la idea?

—Sí, claro que me gusta... ¡Hagámoslo!

Patty lo tomó del brazo y Stear, se apoyó en ella, juntos caminaron paso a paso por aquella habitación, sintiéndose más felices que nunca.

* * *

_Grandchester Castle, Long Island_

"_¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Candy?"_

Le preguntó Terry una y otra vez, mientras ella le miraba avergonzada…

_"No debiste hacerlo... ¡Pusiste en peligro tu vida! Dios… No quiero pensar en lo que te hubiera pasado, si te caes de ese maldito carruaje…"_

Terry no había dicho más palabras desde que lanzó aquel reclamo.

En vez de hablar, se dedicó a escuchar con atención lo que Candy le platicaba acerca de la conversación que sostuvo con su padre. Una vez que ella concluyó con su relato, él siguió sin hablar. Guardó silencio, porque no sabía que decir…

—Te quedaste callado —dijo Candy, al tiempo que jugaba con los dedos de sus manos—. ¿Te has enojado conmigo? —preguntó elevando su mirada para hacerle frente a su novio.

Terry negó con la cabeza y después esbozó una sonrisa.

—No estoy enojado... —aclaró el joven, observando a su novia—. Solo me quedé pensando en lo que me platicaste... —Terry tomó la mano de Candy y después entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella—. No sé cómo agradecer todo lo que has hecho… Esa plática que tuviste con mi padre, es lo que realmente me liberó de aquella vida de opresión.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada — mencionó ella—. Terry, me atreví hablar con tu papá, porque te amo y porque deseaba que fueras muy feliz. Como sea, no creo que el duque haya decidido dejarte libre, solamente por mi petición... ¿Me comprendes? En realidad, tu papá ya sabía que cometía un error al reprimirte, y por lo tanto quiso detenerse y emendar su camino.

—Aún así, me siento muy agradecido, conozco demasiado a Richard Grandchester, él no toma decisiones a la ligera, sé que tú fuiste el detonante que necesitaba para reaccionar como lo hizo... Estoy en deuda contigo.

—No... Nada de eso... —Candy sonrió y observando el bello jardín de la mansión agregó—. Si se trata de pagar deudas, tú no me debes nada... ¿Te has olvidado de todas las cosas que has hecho por mi? —ella rió con diversión, mientras negaba con su cabeza—. Yo estoy más endeudada que tú, te debo demasiado.

Terry rió con soltura y luego se dejó caer sobre el camastro en el que estaba sentado.

—Eres increíble —dijo invitándola a recostarse a su lado—. ¿Te das cuenta? Siempre me quieres ganar… Ahora resulta que hasta en adeudos me llevas la delantera…

—Eso no es cierto... No siempre quiero ganar…

—Claro que sí.

—Claro que no… Estás loco...

—Ambos estamos locos... —admitió él—. Míranos... ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo? Solo perdemos el tiempo y desperdiciamos nuestro presente... Se supone que este paseo era para que disfrutar de un tiempo juntos.

— ¿A qué hora nos iremos de aquí? —cuestionó la rubia.

—Planeaba que nos fuéramos antes de que caiga el atardecer.

—Entonces... Nos quedan algunas horas... ¿Qué podemos hacer hasta entonces? —preguntó ella.

—Podríamos hacer muchas cosas.

— ¿Cómo cuales? —cuestionó con timidez.

Las ideas que corrían por la cabeza de Terry, no eran del todo aptas para ser expresadas,... Sin embargo, su mirada hablaba por él y Candy fue capaz de comprender aquel silencio. Ella tenía las mismas ideas dentro de su cabeza, pero no sabía como expresarlas.

—Podríamos recorrer la mansión y conocerla juntos... —dijo Terry, aclarando su garganta—. ¿Te gustaría hacer eso?

—Sí... Aunque... También podríamos "jugar" por un rato...

— ¿Jugar? —Terry fingió no entender y luego cuestionó…—. ¿A qué podríamos jugar usted y yo Señorita Andrew? Somos demasiado grandes para jugar ¿No le parece?

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, somos adultos... No deberíamos jugar... —Candy lo miró con intensidad y luego, sin que Terry pudiera hacer algo para detenerla, ella se acercó más y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él—. ¿Sabes? Yo ya no quiero jugar... —declaró envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.

— ¿Y qué quieres entonces? —preguntó él, con mucho esfuerzo, sintiendo como su masculinidad era presionada por el cuerpo de la muchacha—. ¿Qué quieres de mí Candy?

—Ya sabes lo que quiero —la traviesa rubia le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y convencida agregó—. Lo deseo como no tienes una idea...

— ¿Y crees que yo no? —preguntó él con desespero—. ¿Piensas que no tengo ganas de estar contigo?

—A veces creo que no —admitió la rubia—. A veces pienso que no soy suficiente para ti…

Terry rió sonoramente, pero ella no lo acompañó con su cantarina risa... En vez de eso dejó de observarlo y luego se puso de pie.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Terry dejó de sonreír y de inmediato se puso de pie tomó a la rubia por el brazo—. ¿Pecosa?

—Sí Terry, lo digo en serio...

— ¡Maldición! No puedo creer que digas eso.

Ella intentó retroceder, pero él no la dejó alejarse, la tomó del brazo con fuerza y ella buscó zafarse.

—No maldigas, Terry... ¿Por qué te molestas tanto?

—Candy, tú no eres poca cosa... Por supuesto eres más que suficiente para mí y de hecho pienso que eres demasiado... —Candy pudo notar temor en su voz y finalmente cedió al amarre de su mano, dejó de forcejear y lo escuchó con cuidado—. Lo que más deseo en ese mundo, es hacerte mía... No hay un solo instante en que no piense en ti, y en lo que representará hacerte el amor, lo he imaginado millones de veces...

— ¿Y qué es lo que te detiene? Yo lo quiero, tú lo quieres...

—No lo sé Candy —admitió el castaño—. De verdad ya no sé por qué me detengo contigo...

— ¿Tienes miedo?

En otro momento de su vida, Terry hubiera dado un "No" por respuesta, pero en ese instante no podía hacerlo, porque de verdad tenía miedo... El temor le gobernaba por entero.

—Oye Terry... Yo creo que es mejor que nos vayamos... —dijo la chica—. La ciudad está lejos y me gustaría llegar temprano a casa.

—No deberías huir... —dijo el joven actor con paciencia—. No sé si no te has dado cuenta, pero tenemos un grave problema aquí...

—No estoy huyendo —Candy se encogió de hombros y entonces admitió—. Más bien, estoy salvándote... Evito que sigas atormentando esa cabeza tuya.

— ¿Salvándome? Por Dios… No necesito ser salvado... —Terry se acercó hasta la chica y lentamente la tomó de la cintura para acercarla de nuevo hacia él—. Vamos arreglar este asunto, Candy... No quiero más obstáculos entre nosotros.

— ¿Arreglarlo? —la rubia lo miró con extrañeza y después hizo otra pregunta—. ¿Cómo podemos arreglarlo?

— ¿Cómo crees que debemos hacerlo? —preguntó él.

—Supongo que hablando...

—Así es... Hablar es lo único que necesitamos... —Terry acarició el rostro de Candy y luego pidió...—. Hablemos... No quiero enojarme contigo, ni tampoco quiero que tú te enojes conmigo.

—No sé que decirte... Digo, ya sabes lo que pienso... Sería caer en lo mismo ¿No te parece? —Terry afirmó y Candy sonrió—. Creo que al final "eso" sucederá el día en que ambos estemos listos... Es un momento que no podemos planear... O tal vez sí podamos, pero de verdad me gustaría no hacerlo.

— ¿Puedes ser más clara?

—Quiero que sea espontáneo.

—Igual que yo...

—Ya que estamos de acuerdo ¿Por qué no seguimos con tu plan de conocer la mansión?

—O podríamos "jugar" —ofertó Terry, mientras la chica negaba—. Retomar esos "juegos" no nos haría daño…

—No, no más juegos... —advirtió ella.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí... Sí lo hago...

Candy comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión y Terry detrás de ella declaró:

— ¡No más juegos, entonces, Señorita Andrew! —Candy se volvió a mirarlo y luego se detuvo.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Digo que ya no habrá más juegos entre nosotros, la próxima vez que te ponga una mano encima... Lo haré sin restricciones, Candice... —expresó al tiempo que se acercaba a la chica—. Ese día no voy a descansar hasta darte lo que ambos deseamos...

Candy sonrió complacida, pero eso no quería decir que le pondría el camino fácil.

—Señor Grandchester... Quizás la próxima vez, yo no voy a dejarlo tocarme... ¿No se ha planteado esa posibilidad? —ella sonrió y Terry también.

—Sí, ya lo hice... Y creo que eso no es viable… Usted está loca por mí, Señorita Andrew.

—Yo que usted, no me confiaría... —contestó ella, pellizcando la mejilla de Terry—. En fin... ¿Me va dar el tour por la mansión?

—Claro que sí, soy un hombre de palabra —declaró con toda la intención de que Candy entendiera el sentido de su frase—. Vayamos a pasear por el castillo... Hagámoslo antes de que se nos haga tarde.

* * *

_Residencia Andrew, Upper East Side_

—Entonces... ¿Candy se fue desde temprano? —preguntó Albert, un tanto sorprendido.

—Sí...

— ¿Y la tía abuela no te pidió que la acompañaras?

—Pues no... No lo hizo... Dijo que Candy necesitaba convivir con su futura familia y que no me necesitaba allí.

— ¿Su futura familia? —Albert negó con la cabeza y luego rió divertido—. Elroy Andrew no pierde ni un solo segundo de su tiempo…

Dorothy se encogió de hombros y luego cuestionó:

— ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

—No... Ya comí con George —contestó con desgano, al tiempo que arrojaba su portafolio sobre el sofá.

— ¿Tuviste un mal día? —cuestionó ella, al verlo con un gesto de enfado en el rostro.

—No, de hecho fue un día muy bueno...Sucedió algo inesperado, que me tiene muy contento… Pero la tía abuela me ha puesto de pésimo humor —Albert respiró hondo y luego se aflojó la corbata con desespero—. He tenido que soportar sus reclamos en todo el camino a casa, ya sabes como es, de verdad me amargó el día.

— ¿Ella ya está aquí?

—Sí, nosotros la trajimos de vuelta.

— ¡Oh Dios! Albert... Entonces... ¿Para que me pides que venga a verte? —preguntó Dorothy caminando hacia la salida del estudio.

Albert se apresuró para alcanzarla y de inmediato, le impidió que saliera.

—Te mandé llamar porque no te había visto... Acaso... ¿Es tan malo querer ver a mi novia?

—Tu tía abuela puede venir en cualquier momento... Albert, deja de jugar.

—No estoy jugando.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué haces esto?

Albert la tomó de la mano y le alejó de la puerta

—Cariño... ¿Es qué vamos a vivir así todo el tiempo? Necesitas calmarte.

—No puedo calmarme... Albert... No puedo seguir con esto, de verdad que no... Ya lo intenté todo y nada funciona... —los ojos de la chica se humedecieron y luego sollozó con autentico dramatismo—. No puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por mentirle a tu tía... Albert yo ya no quiero seguir con esto...

—Yo tampoco puedo seguir con esta farsa… Pienso que es hora de que ambos nos presentemos frente a ella y le digamos la verdad.

—Oh Albert… Tú sí que estás loco… —Dorothy se alejó de él y negando con la cabeza dijo—. No podemos hacer eso… Dios Santo… Ella es una mujer mayor, podemos ocasionarle un gran enojo… Albert, no deseo que le pase nada por nuestra culpa, no podemos decirle nada.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? —Albert la tomó del brazo con fuerza y de nuevo le cuestionó—. ¿Te has olvidado tan pronto de todo lo que hemos hablado?

—No lo he olvidado... —Dorothy t acarició el rostro de Albert y luego le dijo—. Pero tienes que entender... Yo no soy una mujer para ti. Tu tía jamás aceptará que estemos juntos…

— ¿Te das cuenta? Hemos vuelto a lo mismo de siempre —Albert liberó el brazo de la chica y con tristeza aceptó—. La gran verdad es que tú no me amas tanto como yo lo hago…

—Albert, sabes que eso no es cierto, te amo más que a mi vida… Pero de verdad, no sé cuanto tiempo podré soportar la presión que hay sobre nosotros.

El joven patriarca de los Andrew, se alejó de la chica y luego le pidió:

—De acuerdo, si no quieres seguir con esto, entonces respetaré tu decisión —él hizo una seña hacia la puerta y con todo el dolor de su corazón hizo una ultima petición—. Sal de aquí y olvidemos lo que sucedió entre nosotros... Nada de esto pasó... Tú sigue con tu vida y yo seguiré con la mía.

—Eso es lo mejor para todos... —sollozó Dorothy—. Presentaré mi renuncia ahora mismo... Y no volveré a cruzarme en tu camino...

—No tienes que hacer eso… Candy no tiene la culpa, ella te necesita…

—Hablaré con Candy… Ella entenderá…

—Como quieras…

—Gracias por todo Albert…

Albert deseaba levantarse de su asiento y decirle que estaba completamente equivocada, quería gritarle que nada de lo que hiciera, cambiaría sus sentimientos hacia ella… Deseaba con todas su ganas, tomarla entre sus brazos y dejarle muy claro que la amaba. Sin embargo, el orgullo, pudo más y cuando Dorothy salió del estudio, él no hizo nada para detenerla.

La dejó marcharse, sin siquiera imaginar lo que sucedería en cuanto la chica saliera de aquel lugar y se enfrentara a la Tía Abuela Elroy, quién por cierto, había escuchado cada una de las palabras de la triste discusión que Albert y ella sostuvieron.

* * *

_Huntington, Long Island_

Después de recorrer cada rincón de la enorme mansión de los Grandchester, tanto Terry, como Candy, optaron por emprender su camino de vuelta a Manhattan. Aún era temprano, pero aquello les daría el tiempo suficiente para pasar al parque de la zona residencial y pasear un rato por allí.

— ¿Te ha gustado la mansión del duque? —cuestionó Terry, mientras Candy afirmaba con su cabeza.

—Es demasiado bella... ¿Y a ti? ¿Te gustó?

—No mucho… Es realmente monstruosa... —declaró Terry, sin despegar sus ojos del camino—. ¿Cómo se supone que viven las personas en un lugar así? Con toda honestidad, no concibo la idea… No hay mayor comodidad que un departamento.

—Tu vivías en un palacio... ¿Ese no te parecía monstruoso? —cuestionó la chica.

—Sí, era monstruoso,… Pero en realidad, yo viví muy poco tiempo allí, además, mientras estuve en ese lugar, me la pasaba encerrado en mi habitación, tenía prohibido merodear en el castillo —aclaró Terry.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Candy, sintiendo una molestia en su interior—. ¿Por qué te lo prohibían?

—La esposa de mi padre, no quería verme... —expresó el actor—. El duque casi nunca estaba en casa y la nana me pedía que no saliera del cuarto… —Candy se sintió muy molesta y luego, sin poder evitarlo, alargó su mano y acarició el rostro de Terry—. Prácticamente viví en internados toda mi infancia... Así que no padecí más de lo que pudiera soportar…

— ¿Tu papá te llevó al internado?

—Sí...

—Seguro que lo hizo para mantenerte a salvo —aseguró Candy—. Te aisló por tu propio bien...

Terry no respondió a eso, pero estaba de acuerdo con Candy. Por muchos años estuvo enojado con su padre, sin embargo, ya no lo estaba más... Después de que el duque le relató su historia, había llegado a comprenderlo y a entender las situaciones que tuvieron que vivir…

— ¿Qué sucederá allá? —preguntó Candy, mientras apuntaba con su dedo.

—Seguramente ha ocurrido un accidente… —expresó Terry, mirando de un lado a otro.

Candy bajó su el cristal de su ventanilla y luego se asomó para ver. Terry por su parte, bajó la velocidad y luego se acercó con cuidado hacia donde un oficial de policía le indicaba.

—Buenas tardes... —les saludó el uniformado, al tiempo que Candy y Terry correspondían al saludo—. Lamento molestarles, pero es necesario que sepan que no hay paso por aquí…

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, oficial?

—Hubo una persecución y todo terminó en este infortunado accidente.

—Entonces… ¿El paso está cerrado?

—Sí... La carretera estará cerrada, al menos hasta que nos den otra orden...

— ¿Hay heridos? —preguntó Candy con temor.

—Desafortunadamente, los fugitivos están muertos... —anunció el oficial, observando a los dos jóvenes—. Por si fuera poco, hay otros dos sujetos a los que se están buscando en Nassau... Les aconsejo regresar a casa... Y dejar su paseo para otro día, no hay paso por ningún lado…

—Pero… Nosotros debemos llegar a Manhattan... Nuestro hogar está allí... —dijo Candy.

El oficial sonrió y después de encogió de hombros.

—No hay nada que se pueda hacer Señorita, el asunto es delicado, estos hombres se fugaron de la prisión estatal, el procedimiento será tardado... Abriremos el camino a media noche, si bien nos va... Alguien tiene que venir a levantar los cuerpos y hacer las investigaciones correspondientes.

—De acuerdo... No se preocupe oficial, regresaremos a donde estábamos —dijo Terry con naturalidad—. No hay nada más que hacer, así que nos iremos por la mañana.

—Es lo más sensato... Señor…

—Gracias por todo oficial.

—De nada... Lamento mucho que no puedan viajar.

—Lo entendemos... Gracias a usted por informarnos.

Terry hizo una última seña al oficial y luego, con cuidado, se dio la vuelta, para poder regresar hacia la mansión.

—Por Dios Terry... ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? —preguntó ella con desespero.

—En la mansión hay línea telefónica, me comunicaré con Richard y él nos ayudará.

—Pero... ¿Qué puede hacer él?

—Tengo un plan... No te preocupes... Todo resultará bien —dijo Terry, tomando la mano de la rubia, para apretarla e infundirle confianza.

La rubia afirmó con su cabeza y luego intentó calmarse. No sabía si el plan de Terry resultaría, le preocupaba de sobremanera que la tía abuela se enojara y armara un escándalo con eso.

Candy no sabía que en ese momento, ella y Terry, no significaban preocupación alguna para Elroy Andrew, quien estaba muy ocupada, tratando otro asunto... Uno que para ella era mucho más importante y el cuál no pensaba abandonar por nada del mundo.

* * *

_Residencia Andrew, Upper East Side_

—Ya le dije todo lo que tiene que saber —mencionó Dorothy, mientras observaba a Elroy Andrew—. No tengo más palabras... Solo me resta extenderle mi renuncia.

La tía abuela observó a la chica y después de estudiarla, resopló con pesadez.

—No puedo creerlo... Sencillamente, no puedo... ¡Han estado engañándome todo este tiempo! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hoy no los escucho? —Dorothy no respondió y Elroy volvió a custionar…—. ¿Hasta cuando seguirían con esto?

—Lamento que se sienta así, mi intención nunca fue engañarla.

— ¡Vaya descaro el tuyo! —exclamó Elroy, abanicando su rostro.

—Lo digo honestamente... Jamás quise hacerle daño.

Elroy negó con la cabeza y luego volvió observar a la muchacha.

— ¿Es verdad eso que dijiste? —preguntó la mujer—. ¿Eres capaz de irte y dejar que mi sobrino siga con su vida?

Dorothy asintió con su cabeza.

—Claro que sí... Mire, yo sé perfectamente cual es mi lugar... Y también sé cual es el lugar que Albert ocupa en este mundo —Dorothy miró fijamente los ojos de Elroy y admitió—. Siempre supe que lo nuestro no podría ser... Así que no me resta más que renunciar a él y dejarlo que sea feliz...

—La Señora Davies era mi amiga... —dijo Elroy, sintiéndose muy indignada—. Por el aprecio que le tenía, acepté que entraras en mi casa, parecías una muchacha decente y quise darte la oportunidad... —la tía abuela negó con la cabeza y luego fulminó a Dorothy con la mirada—. Me siento estafada.

El recuerdo de la Señora Davies, hizo que Dorothy se sintiera mucho más desdichada de lo que ya se sentía... Aquella noble mujer, le había educado y le había tratado como su hija. Los ojos de la chica, se llenaron de lágrimas y luego volvió a pedir.

—Solo acepte mi renuncia... Por favor, hágalo.

—No aceptaré tu renuncia... No ahora —la tía abuela la miró con desprecio y agregó—. La aceptaré hasta que hagas un último trabajo.

— ¿Qué desea que haga? —preguntó Dorothy con tristeza.

—Antes de que te vayas para siempre de nuestras vidas, vas a romperle el corazón a William... —dijo la mujer—. Él ahora está enojado contigo, pero eso se le va pasar y por ello, quiero que acabes con todo y lo dejes sin esperanzas... ¿Cómo vas hacerlo? Bueno, eso solo tú lo sabrás.

Dorothy negó con su cabeza y convencida respondió:

—No lo dañaré jamás... ¿Cómo puede pedirme que haga eso? —la chica respiró hondo y agregó—. Acepte mi renuncia... Y me iré... Le dejaré a usted y a su familia, pero no me pida que le haga daño a Albert... Porque eso no lo haré.

— ¿Sabes qué? Ya me cansé de tu estupidez... —Elroy tomó su chequera y luego llenó uno de los cheques—. Te irás ahora mismo... —dijo extendiendo aquel pedazo de papel—. Tómalo y vete de una buena vez...

Dorothy no tomó el cheque, en vez de eso, retrocedió varios pasos y luego se dirigió hasta la puerta de salida.

—Dios... Pero qué digna me resultaste, niñita... —mencionó Elroy, con voz burlona—. ¿No vas a tomar el dinero? ¿De qué vas a vivir, entonces? —Elroy Andrew sonrió con malicia y luego declaró...—. Ya veo... Seguro que ganarás más si te colocas en una esquina... Y te vas con algún hombre ¿No?

Los ojos de Dorothy se llenaron de lágrimas y luego siguió caminando. No pudo responder al insulto que la tía le hacía, no le quedaban fuerzas, estaba realmente agotada, de tanto sufrir…

La muchacha caminó unos cuantos pasos con firmeza, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, su andar se volvió lento y descoordinado.

Elroy, quién la estaba observando, pudo notar enseguida, que Dorothy no estaba bien, sin embargo, no hizo nada para ayudarla… Continuó observándola, hasta que la frágil muchacha cayó desmayada.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Skarlett Northman:** Qué bueno que te gusta nuestro suegro :) Veremos que pasa con él. Saludos y gracias por leer.

**Lunaresenelcielo:** Me alegra leerte de nuevo y me encanta que te guste la historia. Gracias por leer :)

**Lady Graham:** Amiga ¡Te ando desvelando! Jaja.. Gracias por acompañarme, pues bueno, Eleanor hace todo lo que puede para ayudar y en cuanto Richard, él quiere "limpiar" sus errores del pasado, obsequia las joyas en señal de paz, pero también lo está haciendo por algo más... Ya luego sabrás algo de eso... ¡Besos!

**PaulayJoaqui:** Qué bueno que te ha gustado, me alegro mucho, sobre todo por los detalles que me escribes en tu review, mil gracias por darme tu tiempo.

**Mirna:** Gracias por leer, espero no haber tardado tanto :) ¡Saludos!

**Gra:** Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo ¡Saludos!

**Dianley:** Así es, de poco a poco, Terry se va acercando al duque, quise enfocarme en su relación, porque yo creo que a pesar de todo Terry y Richard se aman, siempre nos lo dejaron ver, solo que los pobres son odiosamente orgullosos ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

**Lady Pecosa:** Lady Pecosa, caray ¡Qué gusto tenerte aquí! Es un honor, de verdad te lo digo :) Tu review me dejó encantada, me entretuviste como no tienes una idea, mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer, lo hiciste muy rápido.

Te cuento que mi conexión es nefasta y por eso, me he tardado mucho... Porque no sabía como hacer para publicar desde el celular, ahora que ya sé cómo hacerle, pues acá ando. No las dejaré colgadas, lo prometo ¡Saludos e infinitas gracias por leer!

**Gaby Grandchester:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me da muchísimo gusto saber que te diviertes y que la pasas bien al leer lo que escribo. Referente a la relación de Terry y Richard, siempre he pensado que ellos dos se aman y mucho, solo que las circunstancias los separaron... ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos pronto! :)

**Dulce Lu:** Amiguita, te pusiste al corriente, que bueno, me alegra mucho tenerte aquí, gracias por todo tu apoyo, espero poder darte una sorpresa en 14 de febrero... ¿Te acuerdas del epílogo que te debo (Solamente por Amor)? Bueno, pues ya estoy trabajando en eso, ojalá pueda publicarlo pronto. ¡Saludos!

**Maquig:** Gracias por leer, me da mucho gusto tenerte aquí. Pronto sabrás que sucede con Susana, a ver que tal anda de "salud mental" jaja... ¡Saludos!

**Sabrina Weasley:** Qué bueno que te caiga bien, espero que te haya gustado el acercamiento entre Tessa y Archie... Así como también la escena de Patty y Stear, finalmente él ya la dejó verlo caminar, espero que Archie no se enoje :) ¡Saludos amiga!

**Merlia:** Qué linda Merlia, gracias por leer y darme un poquito de tu tiempo, lo aprecio mucho. Espero que este capítulo, también te haya gustado... "La Santa Inquisición" Anda con todo, a ver que pasa... ¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Violet:** ¡Mil gracias por leer! Espero que te siga gustando la historia y que sigas acompañándome. Nos leemos pronto.

**Anna Maria**: ¡Hola Anna! Gracias por acompañarme :) Hago lo que puedo, intentaré no dejar de publicar, te lo prometo… Respecto a Franz, él tiene mucho que esconder aún, pero bueno pronto sabrás que pasa ¡Saludos! Nos leemos pronto.


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos de sus personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO"**

Capitulo 19

Primera Parte

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Residencia Andrew, Manhattan, septiembre de 1919_

—Despierta... Dorothy... expresó Albert, con voz temblorosa—. Por favor... Cariño... Abre los ojos... —pidió, al tiempo que acariciaba el rostro de la muchacha.

Esas palabras, resonaron con fuerza dentro de la cabeza de la Tía Abuela Elroy, y automáticamente, la hicieron sentirse desdichada.

_Ya es demasiado tarde..._

Pensó ella, dándose cuenta de que su sobrino realmente estaba interesado en la chica, a la que con desesperación, intentaba despertar.

Elroy aún no podía creer lo que sus ojos observaban, se sentía muy sorprendida de ver como Albert, estaba actuando... Le parecía increíble que su joven sobrino, se olvidara de todo y hubiera quedado completamente expuesto.

No había más por hacer... Elroy lo sabía... Había perdido la batalla. Nada de lo que hiciera, podría cambiar la opinión de su sobrino. No importaba lo que ella le pidiera, Albert no dejaría de lado la relación que sostenía con la joven que yacía entre sus brazos.

—Andrea... Llama al Lenox Hill y pide que te comuniquen con el Doctor Michael Joubert —ordenó Albert a la mucama—. Explícale la situación y pídele que venga, por favor.

—Claro que sí, Señor Andrew... Enseguida voy a llamarlo... —contestó la chica, sintiéndose muy asustada por ver a Dorothy de aquella forma.

—El doctor es necesario, que bueno que lo llamaste —le dijo la Abuela Martha, atreviéndose a entrar en la habitación de Elroy—. De cualquier forma, las sales aromáticas ayudarán...No te preocupes hijo, Dorothy despertará.

Albert afirmó con su cabeza y sin pensarlo, acercó las sales a la nariz de la chica... Afortunadamente, en cuestión de segundos, la joven abrió los ojos y empezó a reaccionar.

—Voy a llevarla a su habitación... —expresó el rubio—. ¿Podría ayudarme con la puerta, Abuela Martha?

—Claro que sí... —la Abuela Martha, abrió las puertas de par en par y luego permitió que Albert pasara—. Los acompañaré... —dijo la ancianita, adelantándose para pedir que las mucamas ayudaran a su joven patrón.

—William... —le llamó Elroy, intentando detenerlo.

—Ahora no tía abuela...

—Pero hijo...

—Usted y yo hablaremos más tarde... —sentenció con autoridad—. Ahora mismo, no tengo cabeza, ni ánimos suficientes para discutir con usted…

La Tía Abuela Elroy bajó la mirada, y luego hizo una señal de afirmación. No podía hacer más, lo único que le quedaba, era permitir que su sobrino se marchara. Él tenía la última palabra. Después de todo, era el patriarca del clan.

* * *

_Grandchester Castle, Long Island, Nueva York_

_"Oh Terry… ¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer?" _

Le preguntó Candy, una y otra vez, mientras se dirigían de vuelta hacia la mansión.

Terry le decía que se tranquilizara, pero ella no lo escuchaba... Estaba tan inquieta, que le era imposible calmarse. El guapo actor se sintió un tanto desesperado al verla así de alterada, sin embargo, no perdió la calma, y una vez que llegaron a la propiedad, se dirigió directamente hacia el estudio de la casa, para ponerle fin al problema.

—Llamaré a mi papá... Él nos auxiliará —mencionó Terry, mientras abría la elegante y pesada puerta del despacho.

—De acuerdo, me parece que eso es lo mejor. Él sabrá que hacer. Pero... ¿De verdad el teléfono tiene línea?

—Ahora lo averiguaremos... —Terry se acercó al teléfono y luego de colocar el auricular en su oído, sonrió emocionado—. Estamos de suerte, sí hay línea...

— ¡Qué bien!

—La tarjeta de mi papá, debe estar por aquí —mencionó él extendiendo su billetera y pidiéndole a Candy, que la buscara… Candy de inmediato la encontró y enseguida se la entregó al muchacho—. Una vez que pida ayuda al operador, solo nos quedará ser pacientes... Y esperar a que nos comuniquen a Manhattan.

La rubia afirmó con su cabeza y mucho más tranquila, se dispuso a esperar.

Tomó asiento sobre una de las sillas y luego se dedicó a observar a su novio. Le era muy extraño, verlo así… De pronto le pareció que Terry, era idéntico a un hombre de negocios... Su manera de expresarse, era demasiado formal. Le recordaba mucho al Duque de Grandchester.

—El operador está intentando comunicarme a Manhattan —dijo Terry con una sonrisa—. ¿Sigues preocupada? —preguntó al notarla tan pensativa.

—No... No lo estoy —respondió ella, sacudiendo su cabeza y olvidando sus pensamientos—. Me alegra saber que pronto estaremos comunicados.

Terry volvió a regalarle una sonrisa y ella volvió admirarlo en silencio.

A Candy le gustaba mucho observarlo, mientras él no se daba cuenta, de que ella lo estudiaba. Analizar a Terry Grandchester, era una de sus actividades favoritas, lo hacía desde sus días en el Colegio San Pablo.

—Señorita Pecas... Estás poniéndome nervioso... —expresó él, mientras la rubia desviaba rápidamente su mirada—. ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma eh?

—No te estoy mirando... —contestó ella.

—Claro que sí…

— ¿Por qué te miraría? —cuestionó ella, fingiendo no estar interesada en él—. Por Dios... Ni que estuvieras tan guapo...

—Lo sabía... ¡Sabía que estabas analizándome! —la risa de Terry resonó en el estudio, y Candy solo atinó a ponerse roja.

—Eres muy engreído… ¿Lo sabías?

—Siempre lo he sabido… No me estás diciendo nada nuevo.

Candy quiso dar respuesta aquella declaración, pero sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, no pudo reclamar nada, porque finalmente, había establecido comunicación con el Hotel Plaza.

En cuanto Terry fue comunicado con su padre, le explicó con lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido, y después de que Richard recopiló toda la información, decidió lo que harían al respecto.

—Candy... —dijo Terry, haciéndole una seña para que ella se acercara—. Mi papá quiere hablar contigo...

La rubia muchacha, inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y en seguida tomó el teléfono que le ofrecía su novio. Un tanto nerviosa, se colocó el auricular en el oído y después habló...

—_**Hola... **_

—_**Hola hija... ¿Cómo te encuentras?**_

—_**Bien, aunque estoy un tanto inquieta.**_

—_**Terry me ha contado... Y quiero que sepas que no hay por qué alterarse.**_

— _**¿Qué es lo que haremos? **_

—_**Me temo que no podemos hacer nada, la policía tiene que llevar a cabo su trabajo... Lo mejor para todos es que ustedes se queden allí… No deben preocuparse, la despensa está llena y la casa goza de todos los servicios, no pasaran ningún tipo de penuria.**_

—_**Pero... ¿Qué hay con mi familia? Ellos me están esperando.**_

—_**De eso quiero hablarte... Candy, yo llamaré a tu residencia, y les contaré lo que está pasando... **_

—_**Pero... Ellos... Creen que estamos con usted ¿Qué dirán cuando sepan que no es así?**_

—_**No te preocupes, yo sé exactamente que decirles... Confía en mí, ellos no estarán molestos.**_

—_**Está bien... Lo haré... Confiaré en usted.**_

—_**De acuerdo... Voy a colgar el teléfono y luego les llamaré nuevamente... Dile a Terry que espere mi llamada, por favor.**_

—_**Lo haré... Gracias por todo.**_

—_**De nada Candy... No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien... Cuelga el teléfono por favor.**_

La chica obedeció de inmediato y luego de cortar con la comunicación, clavó sus ojos verdes en la figura de su novio.

—Supongo que mi papá, ya te explicó lo que va hacer...

—Sí, lo hizo...

Terry se acercó a ella y después le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

— ¿Y aún así, sigues intranquila?

—Terry... Cuando sepan que nos quedaremos solos ¡Ellos pondrán el grito en el cielo! —Candy le miró preocupada y Terry la acercó hacia él, para abrazarla.

—Mi padre sabrá como explicar la situación... Tu familia no tiene por qué alterarse, vamos Candy... No pasa nada... Cálmate...

—Albert lo tomará de buena manera, Stear también... Pero la tía abuela y Archie...

Terry rió sin poder evitarlo.

—Seguro que esos dos nos estarán esperando junto a un juez... —bromeó, besando la frente de la chica—. ¿Sabes Candy? Quizás tengas que prepararte para celebrar nuestra boda mañana mismo.

Candy rió divertida y dijo:

—Van a castigarte por esto... Tenlo por seguro.

—Si mañana me recibieran con un juez y me obligaran a casarme contigo, no sería ningún castigo... —declaró él.

Candy elevó su mirada para observar a Terry y de inmediato cuestionó:

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

Tomando las manos de Candy entre las suyas, Terry no dudó en responder:

—Lo digo muy en serio.

— ¿De verdad, te gustaría, que tú y yo nos casáramos? —cuestionó una ilusionada Candy.

—Me encantaría... Y... ¿A ti te gustaría que lo hiciéramos? —Terry sonrió esperanzado, deseando tener una respuesta positiva, sin embargo, la contestación de la muchacha, no pudo llegar.

Candy no pudo responder a la pregunta que él le hizo, porque el timbre del teléfono, le asustó y le impidió seguir hablando.

—Debe ser mi padre... —mencionó Terry, al tiempo que corría hacia el escritorio para tomar el teléfono y responder.

— _**¿Papá? **_

—_**Sí... Tengo noticias, no sé si sean buenas o malas... Pero las tengo.**_

—_**Por favor, explícate... **_

—_**Verás... Llamé a los Andrew y ni William, ni Elroy estaban disponibles.**_

— _**¿Cómo está eso? Entonces... ¿Quién te respondió?**_

—_**Me respondió uno de los primos de Candy, fue el mayor de ellos, un joven llamado Stear. Según me dijo, es quién se encarga de los asuntos, cuando los patriarcas no pueden responder.**_

—_**Está bien ¿Y qué dijo él?**_

—_**Entendió la situación de inmediato... Además, tuvo una grandiosa idea...**_

— _**¿Qué clase de idea?**_

—_**Le dirá a Elroy, que yo estoy en Huntington, con ustedes...**_

— _**¿De verdad crees que eso está bien?**_

—_**Hay que procurar que la mujer se mantenga tranquila... Mentirle, es lo mejor que se puede hacer, créeme...**_

—_**Sí... Entiendo... Como sea partiremos mañana muy temprano... **_

—_**Pasa por mí al hotel, quiero ir con ustedes a la residencia de los Andrew ¿De acuerdo?**_

—_**Sí, lo haremos... **_

—_**Ya por ultimo, te pediré que llames al joven Stear, él quiere hablar con Candy, así que en cuanto cuelgues, marca su número.**_

—_**Sí... Está bien... ¿Algo más?**_

—_**Sobre Candy... Hijo… Ella queda a tu cargo, protégela.**_

Terry observó a su atenta novia y luego le respondió a su padre...

—_**No tienes que pedirme eso, obviamente lo haré….**_

—_**Terry, sé lo que significa estar a solas con la mujer que amas y tener libertad de hacer lo que sea... **_

El actor se sonrojó furiosamente y luego aflojó su corbata...

—_**Richard... Ya debo colgar.**_

—_**No quiero prohibirte nada... Solo deseo que seas precavido. **_

—_**Ya debo irme...**_

—_**De acuerdo... No hablaré más... Mándale mis saludos a Candy.**_

—_**Lo haré, no te preocupes.**_

—_**Entonces, hasta mañana...**_

—_**Hasta mañana y muchas gracias por la ayuda.**_

—_**No tienes que agradecer. Cuelga el teléfono...**_

—_**Sí, nos vemos.**_

Terry cortó la llamada y luego de dejar el teléfono en su lugar, observó a Candy.

—Y bien... ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ella de inmediato.

—Albert no estaba, y tu tía Elroy tampoco...

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer?

—No te preocupes, la llamada no fue en vano... Stear respondió y él se encargo de hablar con mi papá...

—Eso sí que es raro... Albert ya debería estar en casa... ¿Por qué razón no habrá llegado?

— ¿Qué tal si permites que te lo explique Stear? Él quiere hablar contigo... Así que ven aquí... —expresó el actor, haciéndole una señal a Candy, para que ella se acercara—. Marcaremos el número de tu casa... Para que aclares tus dudas... ¿Te parece?

La chica afirmó con su cabeza y con rapidez se acercó hacia Terry.

El hecho de que Albert no estuviera en casa, la tenía muy intranquila... Y realmente, deseaba enterarse de la razón de su ausencia.

* * *

_Residencia Andrew, Upper East Side_

— ¿Ya hablaron con Candy? —preguntó Patty, mientras ella, Tessa y la Abuela Martha irrumpían en el estudio.

—Sí, ya hablamos... Pero no pudimos decirle la verdad... —mencionó Archie.

—No quisimos preocuparla más, suficiente tiene con todo ese contratiempo que están viviendo por allá... —expresó el inventor—. Imaginen, un par de muertos en la carretera y otros dos sujetos prófugos… No podemos darle más en que pensar…

—Hicieron bien... Además, de nada sirve que le digan lo que sucede... —Patty se ajustó los anteojos y agregó—. Si se entera... Hubiera querido regresar y eso es imposible, ellos no deben moverse de aquél lugar.

—Al final, es mejor que ella no esté aquí —agregó Archie—. Le hubiera lastimado de sobremanera todo lo que está pasando. Dorothy es su amiga y Albert es como su hermano...

Los muchachos, inmediatamente se mostraron afligidos y por ello, la Abuela Martha intentó animarlos...

—Chicos... Yo creo que hay que ver el lado positivo de este asunto —expresó la abuela—. Dejemos de lamentarnos ¡Albert y Dorothy al fin son libres! Todo se ha descubierto y gracias a eso, podrán defender su amor... Sintámonos felices por ellos...

Stear observó a la abuela y después hizo una señal de afirmación.

—Tiene toda la razón, abuela... Ellos se aman y no es bueno que sigan escondiéndose... Se estaban lastimando demasiado.

La mujer se acercó hasta ellos y luego de tomar sus manos, le dijo:

—Todo volverá a su curso tarde o temprano... Solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo... Su tía abuela está molesta ahora, pero cuando se tranquilice, lo comprenderá todo... No importa cuanto se tarde... Estoy segura de que lo hará, no se preocupen por ella, estará bien, solamente hay que darle espacio.

Archie y Stear asintieron y luego Tessa les propuso:

— ¿Por qué no vamos a la estancia? Prepararé té de tila para todos... Nos sentiremos mejor después de beberlo.

Archie la observó y luego de esbozar una sonrisa, afirmó con su cabeza.

—Esa idea es estupenda... —añadió Patty—. Vamos Tessie, nosotras te ayudaremos... ¿Verdad abuela?

—Claro... Vayamos a la cocina.

Las tres caminaron hacia la salida del estudio y luego Patty pidió:

—Vamos chicos... Vayan a sentarse a la estancia... Nosotras nos encargaremos de todo.

—Sí, cariño... Enseguida lo haremos —respondió Stear, guiñando un ojo y haciendo sonreír a su novia.

Una vez que ellas se fueron, el joven inventor preguntó a su hermano:

— ¿Crees que Dorothy y Albert estarán bien?

—No lo sé... Pero espero que sí... Estoy muy preocupado por ellos. Ojalá que pronto, puedan hablar con la tía y se arreglen.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron callados por varios segundos y luego, Stear rompió el silencio:

—Y pasando a otra cosa... ¿Qué piensas de Candy y Terry? ¿No te molesta que pasen la noche a solas?

Archie se escogió de hombros.

—No podemos hacer nada para impedirlo ¿O sí?

Stear se echó a reír y sin tapujos dijo:

—Pensé que cuando lo supieras, gritarías y además te volverías loco... ¿Qué te pasa hermano? —cuestionó el inventor burlándose del chico—. No pareces el Archie que yo conozco.

—He cuidado a Candy tanto como me ha sido posible, lo demás ya no está en mis manos... Parece imposible… Pero por fin lo he comprendido… —Archie recordó la tarde que pasó al lado de su novia y luego pensó que sería un hipócrita, si seguía comportándose tan moralista…

—La verdad es que ella y Terry se han amado por demasiado tiempo —manifestó Stear—. Y pienso que nada, ni nadie, podrá impedir que... Bueno, ya sabes...

— ¡Santo Dios! —exclamó Archie—. No pongas esa imagen en mi cabeza ¿Quieres?

Stear palmeó la espalda de su hermano y burlón agregó:

—Solo te diré que tendremos sobrinos hermosos, eso es un hecho ¿Sabes? No dejo de pensar en que una niña de Candy y Terry sería la fiel copia de Eleanor Baker...

— ¿Eleanor Baker?

—No tendría nada de raro... Eleanor y Terry...

Archie le miró con sorpresa y rápidamente le interrumpió:

— ¿Por qué no sería raro? —el chico no dejó de observar a su hermano y declaró...—. Con ésta, son tres veces en las que pones a Eleanor y a Terry en la misma oración... ¿Hay algo que me estás ocultando?

Stear le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y luego, indicándole que se acercara murmuró:

—No vayas a decir que yo te lo dije... Por favor... Porque es un secreto que ni siquiera me pertenece.

—Rayos... ¡Dilo ya!

—La Señorita Eleanor es la verdadera madre de Terry... —declaró Stear, mientras Archie negaba con la cabeza—. Todos aquellos rumores de que ella tenía un hijo son ciertos, ese hijo es Terry.

—Eso no puede ser...

—Lo mismo creía yo...

— ¿Y la Duquesa de Grandchester? ¿Ella no es su madre?

—No... ¿Ahora entiendes por qué Terry no se parece a ella?

Archie se llevó las manos a la cabeza y luego se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Debiste habérmelo dicho antes!

— ¿Cómo iba decirte? No podía hacerlo... De hecho, he actuado mal al decírtelo... Terry es quién debió revelarte esto.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Grandchester me mira como si yo fuera un pervertido... —Archie se sonrojó y luego se llevó las manos al rostro.

— ¿Le has dicho algo?

—El otro día, le hablé de nuestra admiración por Eleanor y también le platiqué de como la seguimos, hace años, cuando vinimos con la tía... Le confesé que creíamos que era una Diosa y que estábamos dispuestos a todo, solo para que ella pusiera sus ojos en nosotros.

—Jajajajajajaja

La risa de Stear se escuchó con fuerza y Archie solo atinó a sentirse avergonzado.

—No puedo creerlo ¿Qué clase de hermano eres? —Archie negó moviendo la cabeza—. ¡Y encima te ríes de mí!

—Es inevitable no hacerlo...

—Búrlate cuanto quieras ¡Yo me largo de aquí! —exclamó con enojo—. Preciso tomarme al menos, un litro de té de tila para calmarme... —agregó al tiempo que salía del estudio y hacía que Stear soltara una gran carcajada.

* * *

_Grandchester Castle, Long Island_

Después de que Candy llamó a la residencia de los Andrew, se sintió un poco más tranquila.

Escuchar a Archie y a Stear, le resultó de lo más relajante... Ambos estaban enterados de los últimos acontecimientos y no tenían problema en que ella se quedara con Terry. Le explicaron que Stear tomó la decisión de aminorar la situación, diciendo que el duque estaba con ellos, acompañándolos.

A Candy no le gustaba mentir de esa forma, pero dada la naturaleza de la situación, mentir era lo mejor que podían hacer... Solo así se quedaría tranquila la Tía Abuela Elroy.

Por otro lado, la tenía algo preocupada el hecho de que Albert no hubiera sido el que contestara… Archie le dijo que el rubio estaba muy ocupado y eso, no le pareció normal.

—Esto es lo que encontré en la despensa... —mencionó Terry, haciendo que ella abandonara sus pensamientos.

Candy observó el contenido de la canasta y le dio el visto bueno.

—Es suficiente para preparar una rica cena... Hay muchas opciones por aquí... ¿Qué te gustaría cenar?

—Amo las patatas... —admitió él—. ¿Puedes preparar algo que las incluya? —cuestionó el actor, mientras ella afirmaba.

—Sí... Aquí hay varias cosas que puedo utilizar... Podría preparar unas patatas horneadas, y claro, con lo demás podemos hacer una sopa…

— ¿De verdad harías eso?

—No siempre he sido una buena cocinera, lo admito, pero en el convento tuve que aprender muchas cosas y entre eso, está el cocinar, así que podré complacerte.

—Cada que dices "El Convento" me haces sentir algo raro... —dijo Terry, al tiempo que Candy posaba sus ojos en él.

— ¿Te molesta que lo diga?

Terry se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—No me molesta, pero me resulta extraño...

—Entonces... No volveré hablar sobre ello.

—No se trata de eso.

—Hay que preparar la cena... —dijo Candy, cambiando de tema—. ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto? Yo pelaré las patatas y tú les harás un pequeño corte y le pondrás mantequilla encima.

Terry afirmó con su cabeza y luego tomó un cuchillo y una tabla, para comenzar con su labor.

—Candy... No me molesta que hables del convento... —aclaró el muchacho. Ella asintió y sin dejar de observar las patatas inquirió:

—Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—La palabra "Convento" me hace recordar que te pude haber perdido para siempre... —Terry hizo un gesto de inconformidad y en seguida agregó—. Y claro… A veces, también siento que tú añoras ese lugar... Cuando me hablas de las hermanas y de los niños, puedo darme cuenta de que los extrañas...

Candy esbozó una sonrisa y luego dijo:

—No lo añoro... Te juro que no... A veces extraño a la Hermana Margaret y a los niños del hospicio... Pero no quiere decir que quiera volver y quedarme por siempre... —Candy dejó las patatas a un lado y entonces tomó la mano de Terry—. Te amo y jamás podría alejarme de ti... Mi lugar está contigo...

Terry sonrió y luego se acercó a Candy. Ella, no se resistió y lo tomó por las solapas de su saco. Unieron sus labios con suavidad y se regalaron un beso sin prisas.

—No deberías besarme así... —le dijo Terry, cuando sus bocas se separaron.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta? —Candy lo miró sorprendida y él sonrió divertido.

—En realidad me gusta mucho... Y por eso, es mejor que no lo repitas por el momento...

Candy rió y luego volvió a su trabajo de pelar patatas.

—Ya lo sé... Si seguimos con eso, no terminaremos la cena jamás —mencionó ella, mientras tomaba una patata y la pelaba con rapidez.

_Mi Dulce Pecosa... La cena es lo que menos me importa..._Se dijo Terry en sus adentros... _Si seguías besándome de la forma en la que lo hacías... Hubiera terminado por perder la cabeza..._

Candy, sin prestar atención a su pensativo novio, continuó con su trabajo de cocinera. Su mente se había relajado por completo y ya nada le preocupaba.

—He terminado con las patatas —anunció Terry—. ¿En qué otra cosa puedo ayudarte?

—Hmmm... Creo que eso es todo... No te preocupes... Yo puedo hacer lo demás...

Terry se hizo a un lado, luego se dirigió hacia una silla cercana y finalmente tomó asiento. Desde allí, observó a Candy trabajando. La vio moverse de un lado para otro, completamente concentrada en lo que hacía. El joven Grandchester se sintió muy contento al verla de esa forma... Estaba fascinado, porque era como si estuviera observando su futuro junto a ella.

_La quiero conmigo…_ Confesó en sus adentros… _Quiero que sea toda mía…_

Terry sonrió emocionado y luego, le fue inevitable recordar un dialogo que sostuvo con su padre, antes de que él se marchara.

.

.

.

—_Te traje esto... Lo habías olvidado en casa de tu madre —le dijo Richard, con voz emocionada, mientras le extendía un pequeño estuche._

—_No lo había olvidado Papá... Lo dejé allí a propósito..._

—_Hijo... Un anillo de compromiso no se debe dejar guardado..._

— _¿Por qué no?_

—_Porque no sabes cuándo se presentará la oportunidad de entregarlo... _

—_No voy a guardarlo por siempre… Quiero dárselo el día del estreno de la obra... _

_Richard negó con la cabeza y luego le dijo:_

—_Ese día estarás tan ocupado, que terminarás por no darle nada... Tú y ella no podrán tener un momento de paz... Todos querrán esta cerca de ustedes..._

—_Pero... _

—_Solo te estoy haciendo una sugerencia... —Richard lo miró con atención y luego le dijo—. Pero si quieres me lo llevo y lo dejo en su lugar._

_Sin responder nada, Terry tomó el estuche y luego lo guardó en una de las bolsas internas de su saco._

—_Estás realmente loco... ¿Lo sabías? —le dijo el muchacho._

—_No es locura... Solo son las ganas de que no cometas los mismos errores que yo._

— _¿Por qué dices eso?_

—_Ese anillo fue mío alguna vez... Y lo guardé por tanto tiempo, que jamás lo entregué... De hecho todas esas joyas que te he dado, tuvieron el mismo destino..._

— _¿Puedes ser más claro?_

—_Las joyas eran para la mujer que sería mi esposa... Todas ellas estaban destinadas a tu madre... Pero luego... Bueno, ya sabes lo que sucedió, te lo conté aquél día en el hotel._

— _¿Quieres decir que la duquesa, no usó nada de eso?_

—_No, ni siquiera sabe que existen... Cuando mi padre me pidió que se las regalara, yo me rehusé a dárselas y desde entonces, decidí que ese tesoro sería tuyo... Todos estos años, las mantuve en la bóveda de la familia... La duquesa se quedó con joyas sin valor... Todo lo que posee fue adquirido en el momento, ella no tiene nada que se considere una reliquia..._

—_Entonces... ¿Esto de verdad era para mi mamá? —cuestionó Terry, señalando el estuche que tenía guardado._

—_Todo lo que te di, era para ella... —Richard respiró hondo y luego le dijo...—. Tú y Candy romperán la maldición que cayó sobre nosotros... ¿Entiendes? Ustedes serán muy felices, se aman y esa clase de amor, es un regalo divino. Por favor Terry, no pierdas el tiempo como lo hice yo..._

_._

_._

_._

¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? —preguntó Candy, riendo divertida.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Digo que de pronto, te quedaste callado... ¿Qué pasa?

Terry dejó libre un suspiro y luego respondió:

—Estaba pensando en mi padre... —admitió, esbozando una sonrisa—. Pasé tanto tiempo enojado con él, que no me di cuenta de lo mucho que tenemos en común...

_Eres igual a él..._

Pensó Candy, al recordarlos en el almuerzo, en ese momento tuvo la oportunidad de estudiarlos y se dio cuenta de que ellos eran idénticos, no solo en su carácter y en la forma en la que sonreían... Incluso, tenían los mismos hábitos a la hora de tomar los alimentos.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste callada? —preguntó Terry, trayéndola de vuelta al presente.

—Pensaba... En los chicos... —dijo ella, no estaba muy segura de decirle a Terry lo que pensaba, así que mintió con su respuesta—. Pienso en lo que estarán haciendo ahora... Espero que estén disfrutando su sábado...

Los deseos de Candy eran sinceros, sin embargo, estaban muy lejos de la realidad... En la residencia de los Andrew, el ambiente no era de celebración.

* * *

_Residencia Andrew_

_"Dorothy ha estado sometida a mucha tensión..."_ Le dijo Michael, después de revisar a la muchacha... "_La ansiedad y las preocupaciones, dieron como resultado una disminución en su presión sanguínea..."_ Albert acarició el rostro de Dorothy y luego suspiró... _"Ten mucho cuidado con ella Albert, mantenla alejada de los problemas, cuídala... Porque no puede seguir así..."_

—Albert... —le llamó ella, con preocupación.

—Aquí estoy, cariño.

—Tu tía lo sabe todo... —le dijo ella—. Sabe lo de nosotros...

—Shhh... —Albert posó un dedo sobre los labios de Dorothy y la obligó a callar—. No hablemos de eso ahora... Por favor... En este momento, tienes que descansar.

—Pero Albert...

—Pero nada... Obedézcame, Señorita Jones... —pidió él, en tono divertido, al tiempo que apretaba la mano de la chica—. Tengo todo bajo control, Dorothy, no debes preocuparte.

—Ella no me quiere aquí... —expresó llorando.

—La tía está molesta, pero ya se le pasará... La conozco desde siempre y sé que solo necesita tiempo para comprender…

—No quiero hacerle daño...

—No le haces daño... Vamos Dorothy... Cierra los ojos y duerme un rato, Michael te recomendó descansar.

—No puedo dormir... —mencionó ella—. No puedo...

—Al menos debes intentarlo... —él acarició el rostro de la chica y después entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella—. No te preocupes por nada, yo estaré aquí... Acompañándote.

A Dorothy le costó conciliar el sueño, pero una vez que pudo hacerlo, durmió profundamente. Cuando Albert la observó así de tranquila, él salió de la pequeña habitación y de inmediato se dirigió al despacho y mandó llamar a su tía.

— ¿Ya está lista para darme una explicación? —preguntó Albert, conforme su tía ingresaba al estudio.

— ¿Darte una explicación? ¡Dios Santo! Quién debe dar explicaciones ¡Eres tú! —exclamó ella.

— ¿Quiere una explicación de mi parte? De acuerdo… Ahora mismo se la doy… —Albert la miró con seriedad y después confesó…—. Dorothy es la chica que yo amo, es mi novia y deseo que sea mi esposa... —declaró él sin tapujos—. Quiero que sepa que no me interesa si a usted le gusta la idea ó no...

—Apenas puedo creer que me grites de esa forma... —reclamó la mujer.

—No le estoy gritando tía... Por favor no comience con sus chantajes.

La mujer resopló con molestia y de inmediato reclamó:

— ¿Qué te está pasando William? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Estoy viviendo mi vida… No estoy haciéndole nada... No es mi intención lastimarla, tía abuela... — el negó con la cabeza y ella lloró con dramatismo.

—Me duele mucho que hagas esto... Enamorarte de una de nuestras empleadas... Cielo Santo... Eso es...

— ¿Qué es?

— ¡Es algo inaceptable!

Albert la miró sin avergonzarse y luego, le preguntó:

— ¿Por qué es inaceptable? ¿Porque ella es pobre y yo soy rico? —él sonrió burlonamente y luego negó, moviendo su cabeza—. No me diga eso, porque esa no es una razón suficiente para que yo renuncie a tener una relación con Dorothy...

—El abismo social que hay entre ustedes es inmenso... Esa es una razón suficiente, William... ¿Qué dirán todos nuestros conocidos, cuando sepan que te casas con alguien así?

— ¿Qué dirán? —Albert se encogió de hombros y luego declaró...—. Dirán lo que se les de la gana... Ellos hablaran de nosotros por algún tiempo... Pero a final, nos dejaran en paz ¿Y sabe por qué, tía abuela? —ella negó con la cabeza—. Dejarán de hablar porque encontraran a otras personas, a las cuales puedan criticar...

—Nuestro círculo es muy selecto, no querrán a esa muchacha jamás.

Albert rió divertido y declaró:

—Dentro de nuestro "selecto" círculo social, existen casos de verdad detestables... Hay relaciones que han nacido de las formas más indecentes que pueden existir...

— ¿De qué hablas William? Por Dios...

— ¿De dónde salió la nueva esposa de André Ferguson? —Elroy no respondió, pero Albert dijo...—. Todos sabemos que la mujer era una prostituta en París y que al Señor Ferguson no le importó engañar por años a su difunta mujer —Elroy quiso decir algo, pero Albert hizo una seña para que guardara silencio—. Por otro lado, tenemos otro caso bastante escandaloso... ¿Qué tal el nuevo matrimonio de la familia Greene? Dios... Todo el mundo sabe, que esos chicos son primos hermanos y que se casaron porque la joven quedó embarazada... Así que tía abuela... No se atreva a decirme que lo que yo hago es detestable, Dorothy es una mujer intachable y por si fuera poco, no estoy cometiendo un pecado al estar con ella ¡Así que nadie me pude reclamar nada!

Elroy volvió a sollozar y con temor cuestionó:

— ¿Por qué se desmayó? ¿Acaso está embarazada?

Albert rió sonoramente y luego negó con su cabeza.

—Tenemos una semana y media siendo novios... —dijo él—. No debe pensar mal de nosotros, Dorothy es una chica con principios, y yo soy un caballero... Ella es completamente pura e inocente...

La tía abuela se sintió avergonzada de haber emitido aquella cuestión y luego preguntó:

— ¿Qué es lo que haremos? ¿Cómo vamos arreglarnos?

—Yo seguiré con Dorothy... Y usted... Tendrá que elegir entre ser parte de mi vida o marcharse...

— ¿Realmente eso es lo que quieres? ¿Deseas sacarme de tu vida?

—Es lo que menos deseo... En realidad, yo espero que elija la primera opción, de verdad lo deseo... La quiero a mi lado, tía abuela... —Albert se acercó a la mujer y después unió sus manos a las de ella—. Amo a Dorothy, pero también la amo a usted... Quiero que las dos se queden conmigo, a las dos las necesito...

Los ojos de Elroy se humedecieron y luego, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—No sé que decirte... —le dijo con honestidad.

—No tiene que responder ahora, tía —Albert besó sus manos y luego la miró fijamente—. Le daré un tiempo... Para que pueda pensarlo.

Ella afirmó con su cabeza y después bajó la mirada.

—Me voy a descansar —dijo conforme se apartaba de su sobrino—. Cuando llegue Candice... Dile que vaya a verme...

Albert aclaró su garganta y después reveló:

—Candy no podrá regresar a casa el día de hoy... Tendrá que quedarse en Long Island...

— ¿Qué dices? —la tía lo miró con ojos de espanto y Albert expresó:

—Hay un problema en la carretera... El Duque de Grandchester nos llamó, para avisar que no podrían regresar hoy... Mañana, él personalmente, traerá a Candy a casa...

Elroy negó con la cabeza y molesta declaró:

—Ese hombre me va escuchar... ¡Ya verá! ¿Quién demonios se ha creído?

Furiosa, salió del estudio y a Albert, solo le quedó echarse a reír... Candy y Terry se habían salido con la suya y eso le divertía.

El joven caminó hasta la puerta del estudio y luego de apagar la luz, salió y se dirigió a la habitación de su novia... Estaba ansioso por verla y cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

* * *

_Grandchester Castle, Long Island_

—Así que es cierto eh... —dijo Terry, mientras saboreaba el último bocado del platillo que Candy le preparó—. Sí sabes cocinar...

La rubia sonrió con timidez y luego observó el plato de Terry, él había comido todo lo que ella le sirvió y eso la hizo sentirse dichosa. Jamás lo vio comer toda su comida, generalmente, el joven actor dejaba parte de los alimentos en el plato, siempre separaba lo que no le agradaba. Era como un niño... _Uno muy caprichoso..._ Pensó ella al recordarlo en las cenas pasadas.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado.

—Tienes que ir un día a mi departamento... —dijo él, limpiando las comisuras de sus labios con una servilleta—. Podrías prepararme una cena y sorprenderme de nuevo...

—El día que me invites, yo estaré allí... —dijo ella, comenzando a ordenar la mesa.

Terry la observó divertido y luego se levantó de su asiento para ayudarla.

—No... Esta vez lo haré yo ¿Te parece? —él tomó los platos que Candy llevaba entre sus manos y luego le sonrió con alegría.

—Está bien, pero te ayudaré a secar... —afirmó ella.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y llevaron acabo la tarea de limpiar, una vez que dejaron las cosas en orden, se dirigieron a la estancia, para conversar por un rato.

— ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Terry al ver que Candy se cruzaba de brazos.

—Está un poco fresco aquí.

—Iré a buscar algo para que te abrigues... —le dijo Terry.

—No, no hace falta... —dijo ella, tomando la mano del muchacho—. Mejor, encendamos la chimenea... Podemos acercar el sofá y sentarnos cerca del fuego —añadió, mirando a Terry con ojos emocionados.

—Me parece una buena idea...

Terry empujó el sofá más cercano y lo colocó a una distancia pertinente, le pidió a Candy que se sentara, después él acomodó los leños en la chimenea y en seguida comenzó con la tarea de encenderla. El joven actor, era todo un experto, así que no se llevó mucho tiempo en encender el fuego.

—Siéntate a mi lado... —le pidió Candy, en cuanto lo vio reincorporarse, él la observó detenidamente y de inmediato cumplió su deseo. Se sentó junto a ella y después la rodeó con su brazo, para acercarla más a él.

—Estás helada Candy... —reclamó él, al sentir la piel de uno de los brazos de la chica.

Candy iba negarlo, pero un rápido movimiento de Terry, la hizo callar.

El muchacho se apartó de ella y luego se quitó el saco que llevaba puesto. Ya que lo tuvo entre sus manos, se acercó de nuevo a Candy y le pidió que se lo pusiera.

—Oh Terry... No es necesario... —le dijo ella con timidez.

—Llevo un suéter, no necesito el saco... En cambio tú sí...

Candy sonrió al sentir el delicioso aroma que desprendía la prenda del muchacho y luego se la colocó.

—Entrarás en calor muy pronto —expresó él, rodeándola de nuevo con su brazo.

—Sí tenía frío... —confesó ella, al sentir el calor en la que estaba envuelta—. Pero me daba pena admitirlo...

— ¿Por qué te daba pena? —cuestionó Terry.

—Porque fui una tonta al no traer un abrigo.

—No planeabas quedarte... —dijo él—. Es lógico que no hayas pensado en traerlo...

—La Hermana María, siempre me dice: _"Candy, debes llevar un suéter... No importa si el clima es cálido, tu debes llevarlo..."_ Por algo lo dice... ¿No lo crees? —Candy rió y Terry también.

—Las madres son así... —admitió él—. Al final, ellas siempre tienen la razón. Debemos tomar en cuenta sus consejos.

Ambos se quedaron callados y luego permitieron que el sonido que provenía de la chimenea, los envolviera en un estado de relajación.

—Amo el sonido de los leños, al quemarse... —confesó Terry—. Es algo sumamente tranquilizador.

—Yo también lo amo... —dijo Candy, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Terry—. Me trae buenos recuerdos...

— ¿Te recuerda a tu hogar?

—Sí... —Candy sonrió y luego agregó—. Aunque también me recuerda a esa tarde lluviosa, en la que estuvimos en tu villa...

Esa declaración hizo que Terry cerrara los ojos y recordara aquel momento.

—Aquél día, pretendía que te quedaras conmigo —expresó Terry con añoranza—. Deseaba que estuvieras a mi lado, en el momento en el que el sol apareciera de nuevo.

—Yo me quería quedar... —expresó ella, abandonando el hombro de Terry, para reincorporare un poco y encontrarse con la mirada del muchacho—. En ese momento no me interesaba nada, excepto estar contigo...

Terry la miró directamente a los ojos y luego quiso saber:

—En aquel tiempo... ¿Qué es lo que sentías por mí? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Mi corazón se sentía confundido... — declaró con timidez—. Tú me agradabas, pero al mismo tiempo me llenabas de temor... Eras grosero conmigo, pero luego te portabas tan diferente, que yo no sabía que pensar.

—Me gustabas mucho y no sabía como llamar tu atención —admitió Terry—. Aunque no lo creas, decir tantas tonterías era parte de mi cortejo...

Candy soltó una carcajada y luego acarició el rostro de su novio.

—Me cortejabas de manera muy extraña... Me decías… "_No me gustan las pequeñas y menos las pecosas como tú..."_ ¿Te acuerdas?

—Sí... Lo recuerdo... —Terry entrelazó su mano con la de Candy y agregó—. Pero en realidad, eso quería decir lo contrario... Eras la primera niña pecosa que me gustaba...

Candy se quedó algo seria y Terry de inmediato, buscó saber la razón de dicha seriedad.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó él.

—Porque hay muchas cosas de tu vida, que aún no conozco...

—Entonces... Estamos en las mismas, Señorita Pecas... Yo también desconozco muchas cosas de tu vida —él se perdió en la mirada verde esmeralda de la muchacha y luego dijo—. Es lógico que tengamos este sentir... Tuvimos una vida antes de conocernos, luego tuvimos otra cuando nos separamos... —Candy le apretó la mano y Terry al sentir aquel apretón le preguntó—. ¿Hay alguna cosa que desees saber de mí?

—Hay muchas en realidad...

—De acuerdo, pregunta y yo contesto... —Terry le sonrió y luego dijo—. Pero eso sí... Yo también tendré el derecho de preguntar ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo...

—Bien... Primero las damas... —expresó Terry, haciendo una venía.

Candy sonrió nerviosa y luego negó con su cabeza.

—Mejor que seas tú el primero... Yo... Aún no sé que preguntar...

—Pregunta lo que sea... Si no está prepara ahora, no lo estarás nunca… ¿No te parece?

Ella hizo un gesto y luego se atrevió a preguntar:

— ¿Qué clase de chica te gustaba, antes de conocernos?

—Me agradaban las mujeres jóvenes... No estaba interesado en las colegialas... —Candy negó con la cabeza y él dijo—. Es mi turno... —Terry sonrió y entonces preguntó—. ¿Quisiste mucho a Anthony?

Candy abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa que se llevó con la pregunta, no imaginaba que Terry sería tan directo, sin embargo, respondió:

—Sí... Lo quise mucho... Aún lo quiero, es un lindo recuerdo en mi mente... —Terry hizo un gesto de dolor y ella buscó que su novio entendiera esa declaración—. Anthony era un gran chico... —ella observó al chico y luego agregó—. Pero como sea, no se compara a lo que siento por ti... No lo quiero de la forma en la que te quiero a ti, lo que siento por ti, es mucho más fuerte, a ti no solo te quiero... A ti te amo... —Terry asintió con su cabeza y ella sonrió—. Es mi turno ahora... —anunció con voz temblorosa—. ¿Quién fue tu primer amor Terry? ¿La querías mucho a ella?

—Antes de ti, no tuve amor... —él se sintió algo avergonzado de admitirlo y siendo honesto agregó—. En mi camino encontré varias jóvenes, pero no sentí cariño por ninguna de ellas... —Candy desvió la mirada y Terry supo que la había incomodado, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada al respecto, era la verdad, no tuvo una amiga, ni una novia, solo tuvo a mujeres dispuestas a complacerlo—. Me toca preguntar... —él pensó muy bien su pregunta y luego cuestionó... —. ¿Cuándo y cómo fue que se conocieron Michael y tú?

—Nos conocimos en Chicago, en la mansión de los Andrew... Sucedió mientras pasaba algunos días con Archie y Stear, estaba a punto de entrar al Hospital Santa Juana.

— ¿Saliste con él?

—Claro que no... —Candy le dio un golpecito a Terry y reclamó —. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Porque es obvio que le gustas...

—No le gusto...

—Candy, él aún babea por ti...

—No salimos, solo bailamos y platicamos un rato en la fiesta de Elisa…

—Ahora lo entiendo todo… —dijo él con molestia—. Pero en fin... Te toca preguntar...

Candy afirmó y luego cuestionó:

— ¿Tuviste una relación con Susana, antes del accidente?

—Antes del accidente, tú eras mi novia... ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Por los chismes que decían sobre mi? —Candy asintió y él agregó—. No tuvimos relación alguna... Ni siquiera éramos cercanos... No voy a negarte que al conocerla me pareció muy linda e incluso pensé que tenía suerte en tener una compañera tan bella... Pero Dios Santo... Me bastaron unos minutos para entender lo que ella representaría... En seguida supe que sería un problema.

—Ella está loca por ti...

—Está loca y punto.

— ¿Qué pasó aquél día en el teatro? ¿Por qué estaba tan enojada?

—Porque yo le dije "No" solo por eso.

— ¿Quería que me dejaras, no es así?

—Ella dijo que quería estar conmigo, sin importar que yo te ame a ti... Dijo que no quiere tener compromisos conmigo, solo desea que estemos juntos... ¿Ahora entiendes por qué estoy molesto con ella?

— ¿Qué quiere ella? ¿Ser tu amante? —cuestionó Candy con enojo, soltando las manos del muchacho.

—Está muy mal de la cabeza... Ya lo sabes...

—Terminemos con esto —sentenció Candy—. Creo que ambos ya sabemos demasiado ¿No?

—Sí... Ya despejamos dudas... Dejemos eso por la paz.

Ella, se cruzó de brazos y se alejó un poco de Terry... Él por su parte dejó libre un suspiro y luego observó a la chica. Sabía que en cuanto le dijera lo que acababa de decirle, ella se enojaría. Sin embargo no podía seguir ocultándole lo vivido con Susana.

—Actúas como si hubiera aceptado su oferta —expresó Terry con molestia.

—No quiero hablar más sobre eso...

—Está bien… Como sea, yo ya tengo sueño y deseo irme a la cama —Terry se levantó de su asiento y después le dijo a la muchacha—. ¿Te parece si te llevo a tu habitación?

Candy reaccionó de inmediato ante aquella petición y luego dijo:

—No deseo quedarme sola... ¿No podemos quedarnos en el mismo cuarto? —ella se levantó del sofá y miró a Terry con ojos muy abiertos—. Esta casa es enorme... No me gusta la idea de estar sola.

—Creí que estabas enojada conmigo —expresó el muchacho en tono burlón.

—No es así... —la rubia lo rodeo con sus brazos y él en respuesta, también le abrazó—. No quiero dormir sola, no podré hacerlo.

—Candy, si nos quedamos en el mismo cuarto, lo que menos haremos es dormir —Terry acercó sus labios al oído de la chica y susurró—. No te dejaré dormir, Candy… Voy a mantenerte despierta toda la noche… ¿Imaginas por qué? —cuestionó él, mientras ella negaba—. No te dejaré dormir, porque voy hacerte el amor hasta que no me queden fuerzas.

— ¿Intentas asustarme? —preguntó ella, sintiendo que un temblor se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Terry negó y clavando sus ojos en los de ella le dijo:

—Solo estoy siendo sincero… —él le sonrió y ella, le devolvió la sonrisa—. El momento ha llegado Candy… Estoy listo para dar el paso definitivo...

La rubia se sonrojó furiosamente y con timidez aceptó…

—Yo también estoy lista...

—Bien… Entonces… ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?

—Sí Terry… Sí quiero quedarme contigo….

El muchacho apretó suavemente la mano de su novia y luego entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Entonces... Ven Candy... Acompañame... —le dijo él, dispuesto a comenzar con su aventura.

* * *

_¡No se preocupen les estoy guardando lo mejor para el capítulo que viene! La pareja favorita, tendrá lo que tanto quiere… Ya lo verán el fin de semana._

**Muchas gracias por leer: Dianley, Mon Felton, Lady Graham, Sabrina Weasley, Skarlleth Nothman, Ines, Paulayjoaqui, Dulce Lu, Maquig, Merlia, Naty, Gissa Álvarez y Tere.**

**La historia rebasó los 500 reviews, que sorpresa ¡Eso me compromete más con ustedes! No descansaré hasta publicar el final… Por cierto, ya estamos cerca de eso… ¡Saludos!**


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos de sus personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA... EL CONTENIDO DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, CONTIENE ESCENAS NO APTAS PARA MENORES DE EDAD... LES PIDO QUE SEAN CUIDADOSOS AL LEER...**

* * *

**"INESPERADO"**

Capitulo 19

_Segunda Parte_

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Grandchester Castle, Long Island, Nueva York, septiembre de 1919_

Cuando Terry tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, Candy sintió que una corriente eléctrica, viajaba por todo su cuerpo y le sacudía por entero. El contacto con Terry había sido muy suave e inocente, sin embargo a ella le pareció algo demasiado íntimo, y por esa razón, no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada.

Era increíble lo que estaba sintiendo, pero parecía que todo su mundo, había cambiado a partir del momento, en el que el hombre que amaba, le pidió que lo acompañara a la habitación.

—Todavía puedes arrepentirte... —expresó Terry, al sentir que ella se estremecía—. Si tu deseo es esperar... Debes decírmelo... Yo lo voy a entender.

—Oh Terry… ¿De verdad me estás preguntado eso?

—Sí… Sí lo estoy haciendo… Candy, te has puesto nerviosa de repente... —le dijo el muchacho al tiempo que elevaba la mano de ella y le besaba el dorso con suavidad—. Es completamente normal, que de pronto, tengas miedo y que te niegues a continuar...

—No... Yo ya no quiero esperar —respondió ella, conforme miraba a su novio—. Para nada me arrepiento de aceptar tu invitación... Estoy muy segura de mis deseos... —Candy se encontró con los ojos de él y concluyó—. Realmente, me muero por estar contigo, Terry...

—Yo también me muero por tenerte... —habló Terry, intentando mostrarse tranquilo—. Pero a pesar de mi urgencia, estoy dispuesto a tomar las cosas con calma... —expresó débilmente, al sentir que su propio cuerpo reclamaba con furia, ante aquella declaración—. No haré nada que tú no quieras hacer... —agregó aplacando por completo a sus instintos.

—Estoy muy segura de quedarme contigo —contestó la rubia—. De pronto me siento temerosa... Pero eso es porque la incertidumbre está muy presente en mí... ¿Me entiendes? —preguntó al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

—Te entiendo perfectamente... —Terry le sonrió emocionado y luego acercó su boca a la de ella, para volver a saborear sus labios—. ¿Te parece si nos ponemos cómodos? —le preguntó él, después de culminar con el beso.

—Sí... Claro... —ella observó a su novio y luego cuestionó—. ¿Puedo tomar un baño? Será muy rápido, lo prometo…

Terry afirmó con su cabeza de inmediato, y con amabilidad le dijo:

—Claro que sí... Traeré un poco de agua caliente... ¿De acuerdo?

—No quisiera que te molestaras…

—El agua del grifo debe estar helada y no dejaré que te congeles… No aceptaré excusas… No permitiré que te expongas a pescar un resfriado…

Candy sonrió ante la actitud protectora del muchacho y luego cedió ante la propuesta que él le hacía…

—De acuerdo, pero no te preocupes, no necesita estar tan caliente…

—Bien, ahora vuelvo...

Una vez que Candy se quedó sola en aquella enorme habitación, se permitió respirar profundamente y luego dejar libre un gran suspiro...

_Vamos Candy... No debes sentirte nerviosa... _Se dijo en sus adentros, dándose ánimos para afrontar la nueva experiencia... _Todo va salir bien... Terry te ama... Él sabrá ser paciente contigo... Sabrá como tratarte… Te enseñará hacer cualquier cosa que tú no sepas…. _Añadió mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño, e intentaba contener las emociones, de las que estaba siendo presa.

Candy sacudió su cabeza, y tratando de tranquilizarse, se dedicó a preparar la tina para tomar su tan ansiado baño. Una vez que la tuvo lista, regresó a la habitación y observó atentamente a su alrededor.

Nada de lo que hubiera visto antes, se comparaba con la majestuosidad de aquel espacio, todo estaba ordenado y minuciosamente aseado. Era un cuarto enorme y le parecía increíble que lo mantuvieran tan bien conservado aún y cuando nadie lo habitaba…

Curiosa y entrometida, como solía ser, Candy se acercó hasta el enorme armario que adornaba la habitación, y después abrió una de las puertas. Se preguntaba si habría toallas o algún albornoz que pudiera usar... No concebía la idea de bañarse y no tener nada para secarse, así que con decisión, empezó a buscar…

— ¿De quién será esta ropa? —preguntó en voz alta, observando un grupo de bellos y femeninos atuendos, que yacían colgados a lo largo del armario.

—Esa ropa era de mi madre... —respondió Terry, entrando a la habitación y tomando a Candy por sorpresa.

—Oh… Ya veo… Estaba investigando si había toallas ó algo para secarme... —expresó avergonzada y alejándose rápidamente del armario.

—No te disculpes... No te estoy regañando, tú puedes buscar lo que quieras... —Terry le sonrió y luego llevó el balde con agua caliente hasta el cuarto de baño—. ¿Sabes? Eleanor y el duque pasaron algún tiempo en este lugar... —agregó al salir del privado

— ¿Ellos vivían aquí?

—Se puede decir que sí... Ya lo sabes, estaban enamorados y pensaban que se casarían… No sé mucho… Solo sé que pasaron una temporada en esta casa…—el joven se acercó hasta el armario y después echarle un vistazo, dijo—. Aquí no hay batas, ni toallas... ¿Ya viste en los cajones de aquella cómoda?

—No... Aún no…

—Ahora mismo iré a investigar... Mientras tú ve al baño, si te tardas, más el agua puede enfriarse... No te preocupes, yo te llevo la toalla o lo que encuentre...

Candy le obedeció y con rapidez se dirigió al cuarto de baño... Al llegar, vertió la mitad del balde de agua caliente en la tina y luego metió su mano, para sentir que tan bien había quedado. La temperatura era justo lo que ella necesitaba para refrescarse, así que quedó satisfecha y se dispuso a quitarse los zapatos…

—Aquí tienes... Encontré una toalla y también, algo para que uses... —le dijo Terry, al tiempo que ella afirmaba con su cabeza—. Tomaré el agua que te sobró e iré a bañarme a la habitación de a lado...

—Sí... Gracias Terry...

—De nada... Te veo en un rato... —Candy le sonrió, pero al mismo tiempo lo miró con preocupación y él al sentir esa mirada, no dudó en cuestionar...—. ¿Pasa algo?

La rubia afirmó con su cabeza y avergonzada pidió:

— ¿Puedes ayudarme con los botones de mi vestido? —preguntó, al tiempo que jugueteaba con sus dedos—. Dorothy siempre me ayuda, porque yo nunca alcanzo... Y... Bueno… ¿Me puedes ayudar?

—Por supuesto... —él se acercó hasta ella y tomándola por la cintura con delicadeza, la invitó a voltearse y permitir que le ayudara con el vestido... Él desabotonó pacientemente hasta la mitad y luego preguntó...—. ¿Quieres que lo desabotone todo?

—No... —dijo Candy dándose la vuelta—. A partir de allí puedo seguir... No te preocupes...

—Bien...

Ambos se regalaron una sonrisa y luego se dieron la espalda.

Terry salió y se marchó a la otra habitación y Candy se dispuso a tomar su baño relajante.

* * *

Con esa, ya era la décima ocasión en la que Terry, observaba el reloj que se encontraba a un costado. No sabía si era su imaginación, o si era su _"maldita_" impaciencia, pero el tiempo parecía no avanzar...

Candy le dijo que sería una ducha rápida, pero ya llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrada en aquel lugar.

_¿Qué tanto haces Candy?_

Se preguntó Terry con curiosidad, mientras dejaba de ver el reloj y volteaba a observar la chimenea, la cuál ya había encendido.

_Cálmate, Terruce... Estás actuando como un mocoso inexperto... ¡Cálmate ya!_

Se exigió, respirando hondo, para poder tranquilizarse. Minutos más, minutos menos... Él sabía que la chica iba salir del cuarto de baño y más valía que dejara de comportarse así de ansioso…

—Vaya... ¡Encendiste la chimenea! —exclamó Candy, tomándolo por sorpresa, ella se acercó hasta el sofá que yacía frente a la chimenea y luego observó al joven Grandchester—. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu baño? —le preguntó al tiempo que le sonreía.

—Estuvo bien... ¿Y el tuyo? —cuestionó al verla mucho más relajada.

—También.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y luego desviaron sus miradas con timidez.

Por un par de minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ambos enamorados, se mantuvieron quietos, observando el hipnotizante fuego que se producía dentro de la chimenea.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Candy, mientras que Terry volteaba a mirarla.

_Esa es una excelente pregunta, Señorita Andrew... _Pensó Terry... _¿Qué hacemos ahora?_

— ¿Por qué no comienzas por acercarte a mí? —Terry sonrió e hizo una seña para que ella observara el espacio que había entre ambos—. Elegiste un lugar muy alejado para tomar asiento... ¿No lo crees?

Candy dejó libre una risita nerviosa y luego se encogió de hombros.

—No me di cuenta... Lo lamento...

—Está bien... Entonces... ¿Por qué no lo solucionas? —cuestionó Terry—. Ven aquí, Candy... Acércate a mí.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y de inmediato le dio gusto a su novio y se acercó para tomar asiento junto a él.

Terry la tomó de la mano y antes de que se instalara a su lado, él se levantó de su asiento para encontrarse de frente con ella.

—Cómo en el teatro, te aviso que ésta es la última llamada, Señorita Andrew... La última... —expresó Terry con una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Está usted segura de que esto es lo que desea? —cuestionó con paciencia.

—Sí... Terry... Esto es lo que deseo... De verdad... No existe otra cosa que desee más...

El joven actor llevó su mano libre hasta el rostro de Candy y con suavidad, acarició su mejilla.

—Siendo así… Solo quiero que sepas que yo voy a protegerte, Candy... Juro que voy a ser muy cuidadoso...

—No tienes que jurarme nada... Yo sé que serás gentil y que además harás todo, para ayudarme a entender como funcionan las cosas... —ella sonrió emocionada y él le observó enternecido.

—Mi Dulce Candy... —le llamó él, al tiempo que los dedos de su mano acariciaban las finas pecas que la rubia, tenía sobre la mejilla—. Solo espero no asustarte...

—No me has asustado hasta ahora ¿O sí?

—Ciertamente... Aún no te has asustado...

—Nos conocemos de alguna forma… Si fuera asustarme, seguro que ya lo hubiera hecho… Me hubiera espantado, desde la primera vez que me tocaste… ¿No lo crees así?

—Sí… Tú ya conoces una parte de lo que significa el placer... —Candy afirmó moviendo la cabeza y luego recordó todas aquellas veces en las que Terry y ella, se rindieron ante sus instintos—. Sin embargo, debes saber que esto será muy diferente —murmuró Terry mientras acercaba su boca al rostro de la chica—. No prometo que te guste al inicio... Pero si te prometo que después, va mejorar... —el joven besó la mejilla de Candy y luego frotó su nariz con la pequeña nariz de ella.

—Sé que el dolor es parte de lo que está por suceder... —admitió Candy—. Pero ¿Sabes? A eso no le tengo miedo...

—A eso no... Pero… Sí, le tienes miedo algo... ¿Verdad? —la rubia afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿A qué le temes, Candy?

—Tengo miedo de no estar a la altura de tus expectativas... Odiaría no complacerte... Realmente detestaría que tú te decepcionaras de mí...

—Candy, tú jamás podrías decepcionarme —Terry bajó sus manos y la tomó por las caderas, para acercarla hacia él—. ¿Puedes sentirme? —le preguntó al tiempo que la rubia gemía con sorpresa—. Estoy así por ti... Candy... —susurró él, en el oído de la muchacha—. Por favor, no pienses esas cosas, solo déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te deseo... Permite que te enseñe cuanto me gustas…

Candy iba decir algo más, pero al final, no dijo nada, solo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y finalmente, se permitió abandonarse y entregarse completamente a sus deseos.

* * *

El joven Grandchester, la tomó de la mano y en seguida, le condujo hacia donde se encontraba la cama, cuando finalmente quedaron frente a ella, ambos supieron que aquello que tanto anhelaban, estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.

Las manos de Terry, lentamente comenzaron a deshacer, el nudo con el que Candy, afianzó el fino albornoz que hacía conjunto con el camisón, una vez que el nudo cedió, el actor retiró la prenda del cuerpo de la chica y entonces la arrojó hacia un lado.

—Desabotona mi camisa, por favor... —le pidió él, llevando las manos de Candy hasta los botones de la pijama que había encontrado, la rubia lo miró avergonzada y luego él, en un intento por hacerla reír, le dijo—. Vamos... No seas tímida... Por favor, ayuda a éste pobre hombre...

Candy sonrió divertida y después, prestó su auxilio. Con calma se deshizo de cada uno de los botones de la prenda de su novio y ya que acabó con la tarea, le retiró la camisa.

—Ya está... —murmuró ella, conforme observaba el perfecto y desnudo torso del muchacho.

—Bien... Y ahora... Déjame verte... —pidió Terry invitándola a separarse un poco más, para que él pudiera mirarla—. Te quedó muy bien ese camisón... —mencionó al tiempo que Candy bajaba su mirada y observaba la prenda.

—Es muy bonito... —expresó ella con honestidad—. Me gusta mucho...

Terry acortó de nuevo la distancia entre ellos y luego dejó que los dedos de sus manos, resbalaron por la tela del camisón.

—Es lindo, tienes mucha razón —dijo corroborando la declaración de Candy—. Pero ¿Sabes qué? —cuestionó, acercándose al oído de ella para susurrarle...—. No sirve para nada... Y por eso te lo voy a quitar...

Terry llevó sus manos hasta la parte baja del camisón y luego lo deslizó hacia arriba, provocando con eso, que Candy se estremeciera.

A ella, le era imposible sentirse nerviosa en ese momento... Quedarse sin la única prenda que le cubría el cuerpo, le provocó tanta vergüenza, que inmediatamente, bajó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en el suelo...

No importaba cuantas veces ella y Terry sostuvieron ciertos juegos, porque al final, ninguno de sus jugueteos, se parecía a lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento...

— ¿Quieres saber algo? —le cuestionó Terry con calma, Candy afirmó con su cabeza y entonces él dijo—. Te he imaginado desnuda millones de veces... —confesó mientras tomaba la barbilla de la muchacha y la obligaba a levantar su mirada—. Y ninguna de esas visiones, se comparan con lo que realmente eres... —él posó sus ojos en los ojos de la chica y después aceptó—. Eres demasiado bella... Tu cuerpo es mucho más hermoso de lo que imaginaba.

Terry deslizó sus manos hacia abajo y sin previo aviso, acarició los senos de la muchacha.

—No sabes cuántos deseos tenía de hacer esto... —le dijo él, al tiempo que le tocaba los pechos con delicadeza—. No eres capaz de imaginarte, cuantas veces pensé en posar mis manos justo aquí... —Terry sonrió dichoso y luego los apretó con suavidad—. Dios Santo Candy... Solo mira lo bien que encajan conmigo... Observa como se ven en mis manos… —la rubia bajó su mirada y jadeó con desespero al ver las manos de Terry, sobre ella—. ¿Lo ves Candy? Están hechos para mí... —agregó sin dejar de masajear los delicados senos de la chica.

Terry, sin pensarlo por más tiempo, se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y luego le dio una indicación a Candy, para que ella se acercara.

La rubia muchacha, intuía cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de su novio... Era perfectamente capaz de imaginar, lo que Terry haría, a partir de que ella se acomodara frente a él... Pero a pesar de prepararse para lo que venía, no pudo evitar sentirse muy sorprendida, cuando lo que imaginaba, al fin sucedió...

Terry, se acercó lentamente hacia el pecho de la muchacha, y después sus labios capturaron el seno derecho de ella. Primero, le lamió el pezón con lentitud y luego lo introdujo a su boca para saborearlo; después lo sacó, volvió a lamerlo y en seguida lo succionó sin piedad.

Candy no pudo hacer más, y se abandonó a la desconocida, pero deliciosa sensación que estaba experimentando. Tener a Terry de esa forma, le resultó altamente embriagante… Él lamía, mordía y la hacía vibrar con cada atención que le daba a sus dos senos… No la dejaba en paz, ni en un solo momento, pero Candy estaba muy feliz con esa situación, Terry había logrado que ella perdiera la razón por entero.

La rubia estaba tan abandonada en aquel estado de éxtasis que no se percató del momento en que Terry dejó de jugar con sus senos y la recostó en el colchón. Cuando ella, finalmente se dio cuenta de que ya estaba sobre la cama, Terry se levantó y le regaló una extasiada sonrisa.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella, al ver que el chico la abandonaba.

—Nada... —respondió él, deleitándose con la imagen de la rubia, desnuda recostada sobre el colchón de la cama—. Solo que tengo que quitarme esto... —dijo él señalando su pantalón—. ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Candy asintió y con agilidad se reincorporó y se puso de rodillas sobre la cama. Rápidamente tomó las cintas del pantalón y tiro de ellas con urgencia, una vez que deshizo el nudo deslizó hacía abajo el estorboso pantalón.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrarse con la erecta masculinidad de Terry frente a ella, sin embargo, no se mostró asustada, solo lo observó con atención y luego elevando su mirada, dejó que Terry se acercara a ella y la acomodara de nuevo sobre el colchón, claro, no se recostó sin asegurarse de que él también lo hiciera.

Terry sonrió ante la posesiva actitud de la rubia, sentir como ella lo jalaba y lo obligaba a seguirla, le hizo ver que las cosas estaban saliendo bien... Su linda Tazán Pecosa no estaba asustada... Candy más bien se encontraba deseosa, estaba tan deseosa como él.

Apenas se unió a ella, Candy se adueñó de los labios del muchacho y él estuvo feliz de que ella, por primera vez tomara la iniciativa.

Terry, la dejó proponer y ella no lo decepcionó, la tierna y apenada muchacha con la que inició el juego, se convirtió en una sensual criatura que lo incitaba y lo hacía sentirse horriblemente desesperado.

—No puedo más Terry... —le dijo ella, con urgencia—. Ya no puedo esperar...

— ¿Estás lista? —preguntó él.

—Sí... Ya estoy lista...

—Veamos... —dijo él, bajando su mano con lentitud y posándola sobre el vientre de Candy—. Voy a ver que tan lista estás... —la rubia gimió al sentir los dedos de Terry deslizándose dentro de su intimidad y desesperada, se aferró a las sábanas—. Es verdad… Estás muy lista, Señorita Andrew... —expresó él—. Estás más que lista para mí... —agregó acariciandola—. No más juegos entonces... —le dijo con seriedad, al tiempo que se hacía espacio entre las piernas de Candy—. Te amo... —declaró mientras ella lo miraba con ansia—. Te amo mucho, Candy... —susurró antes de acercar su boca a la de ella para plantarle un beso.

—Yo también te amo... —respondió ella al culminar con el beso, entendía que el momento había llegado y que muy pronto Terry la haría su mujer.

Terry se introdujo con lentitud... Pero al toparse con la virginidad de Candy, supo que hacerlo lento y suave, no le ayudaría mucho... Así que con todo el dolor de su corazón, presionó con mucho más decisión y finalmente llegó al interior del cuerpo de su amada.

Candy mostró entera valentía al soportar el horrendo dolor que sintió al alojar a Terry dentro de ella... A pesar de lo mal que se sentía se mantuvo tranquila.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Terry, con desesperación—. Mi amor... Por favor... —rogó besando los labios de la chica—. Dime que estás bien...

—Estoy bien, Terry... No te detengas... No lo hagas por favor... Sigue…

— ¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó preocupado.

—No tanto… Es un dolor soportable… No te preocupes —ella le clavó las uñas en la espalda y le pidió…—. Sigue, Terry…

Terry obedeció y entonces continuó con el ritual.

Salió lentamente de ella y volvió a entrar... Se mostró muy cuidadoso y controló a la perfección sus primeras embestidas, pero cuando la rubia le inundó el oído con crecientes gemidos y lo sacudió con atrevidos y rítmicos movimientos, su autocontrol se fue y se entregó por completo. La penetró, justo como siempre lo había anhelado.

Nunca en toda su vida pasó por algo parecido...

Terry no había experimentado la bella experiencia de obtener amor y placer al mismo tiempo y eso lo hizo sentirse inmensamente feliz... Cada movimiento de Candy, cada beso que le regalaba, cada gemido e incluso, cada susurro incomprensible de ella, le hacían renovarse y perderse una y otra vez en el éxtasis

—Terry... Terry... —repetía Candy con desespero, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del muchacho—. Por favor... —rogaba impaciente.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres mi amor? —le preguntó él con esfuerzo.

—No lo sé... —la voz de ella sonaba temblorosa—. No sé que quiero...

Terry sonrió llenándose de dicha. Él sí sabía lo que ella pedía, sabía perfectamente lo que deseaba y por eso, no dudó en decir:

—Voy a darte lo que quieres, Candy... —mencionó decidido—. Te daré lo que ambos deseamos... Te amo... —le dijo, besándola con desespero—. Te amo demasiado —declaró mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Candy correspondió a esas palabras con un ardiente beso y después de decirle lo mucho que ella lo amaba, una sensación que nació desde su interior, la hizo explotar en regocijo y gemir sonoramente, pronunciando una y otra vez el nombre de Terry.

La rubia muchacha lloró por algunos segundos y luego sonrió con alegría, al tiempo que abría sus brazos y permitía que su amado, recuperara el aliento y descansara sobre su pecho.

* * *

Escuchar a Candy gritando su nombre, había sido el mejor regalo que la vida le había dado.

Y es que, nada en el mundo se podía comparar con la sensación de completo bienestar, que aquel hecho le había ocasionado. Le parecía increíble haber vivido una experiencia como esa... Era hasta ese momento, cuando entendía lo que significaba: "Hacer el amor…"

—Creí que estabas dormido... —le dijo Candy, al tiempo que se reincorporaba un poco para observarlo.

—Después de lo que más hecho... Dudo que pueda dormirme...

Candy rió con diversión y propinándole un suave pellizco, preguntó:

— ¿Lo que yo te hice?

—Sí... Después de tanta acción de tu parte... Es imposible que cierre los ojos y duerma…

—Yo no te hice nada... Tú lo hiciste todo... —reclamó Candy.

—Ahora que lo pienso... Es verdad... ¡Yo lo hice todo! —exclamó Terry, mostrándose fingidamente indignado—. Para la próxima, voy a ponerte a trabajar a ti... —agregó en tono travieso, jalando a la rubia, para que ella volviera a recostarse a su lado.

— ¿Cómo vas hacer eso?

—Tú te pondrás encima mío y luego… En fin no te preocupes… Voy a enseñarte como hacerlo…

—Asshhh… Eres insoportable... ¿Lo sabías?

—Tú tienes la culpa ¡Pediste una explicación!

Candy volvió a reincorporarse y luego intentó levantarse de la cama.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó él.

—Quiero ir al baño... —ella jaló una de las cobijas para cubrirse, pero Terry no se lo permitió.

—No necesitas cobija para ir al baño... —dijo en tono malicioso.

—Terry no juegues...

—No estoy jugando —admitió el travieso muchacho—. Si necesitas ir al baño hazlo, pero deja la cobija aquí.

— ¡Oh Terry! —exclamó ella con molestia.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Oye Candy... No necesitas ocultar tus encantos... Solo ve al baño, haz lo que tengas que hacer y regresa conmigo...

— ¡Eres un odioso! —enojada se levantó de la cama y rápidamente corrió hasta el baño.

Terry rió sin poder evitarlo, y luego se levantó de la cama también... No pretendía hacerlo, pero ya que había hecho enojar a Candy, intentaría contentarla. Se mostraría desnudo, para que ella no se sintiera incómoda, por ser la única en lucir al natural. Movió las cobijas para poder acomodarlas y al ver la sábana, sus ojos se mostraron algo alarmados…

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la chica, al verlo observando hacia la cama, Terry desvió la mirada, e intentó decir algo para que Candy no observara, sin embargo ella llegó hasta la cama y vio la mancha de sangre que yacía sobre la sábana.

— ¡Oh Dios! —exclamó apenada, y con prisa intentó quitarla.

—Oye... ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Terry, tomándola por la cintura y alejándola de la cama.

—Está manchada...

—Sí... Lo está... ¿Y que quieres hacer?

—Cambiarla... No sé... Podría lavarla...

—De poder, puedes... Pero Candy... No harás nada ¿De acuerdo?

—Pero es qué...

—Es que nada... —Terry la obligó a voltearse para encararlo y ella con lágrimas en los ojos le observó—. No te estoy prohibiendo que la quites Candy... Solamente quiero que entiendas, que no te debes poner así... Esa sábana esta manchada ¿Y qué? El mundo no se acaba por eso... O es que… ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de lo que hicimos?

—No me avergüenzo... Pero...

—Perfecto, entonces lo vamos a solucionar... ¿No te preocupes... Cambiaremos todo cuando nos vayamos... Solo no quiero que te pongas así... ¿De acuerdo?

Ella afirmó y luego se dejó envolver por los protectores brazos del muchacho.

—Ven... Volvamos a la cama... —le pidió el actor.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Candy, mientras Terry volteaba a ver el reloj y decía.

—Es media noche...

— ¿Apenas?

—Sí... Apenas...

Ella entró en la cama y Terry la siguió.

— ¿Tienes sueño? —le preguntó Candy.

—No... Ya te dije que es imposible que duerma... —el rodeó a la chica con su brazo y ella se pegó más a él.

— ¿Qué haremos entonces? —cuestionó, fingiendo ignorancia.

—Tendremos nuestro segundo encuentro —afirmó él, sin pena alguna—. Ya te lo dije Candy... No voy a dejarte dormir esta noche... —declaró conforme invitaba a Candy, a ponerse encima de él—. Te haré mía hasta que ya no pueda hacerlo más… —sentenció conforme se adueñaba de la boca de la muchacha y la ahogaba con un apasionado beso.

* * *

Habían esperado tanto tiempo para amarse, que ninguno de los dos enamorados, se atrevía a renunciar al placer que representaba, el sentirse unidos.

Candy reconocía que el inicio de cada encuentro, no era especialmente cómodo, pero conforme Terry avanzaba con sus movimientos, ella disfrutaba la unión... Sabía que el dolor que sentía al inicio, al final le daría una bella y enorme recompensa, así que eso le era suficiente para acceder a complacer a su novio.

—Debemos estar locos... —expresó Candy, mientras ella y Terry observaban el techo del cuarto—. Ó quizás estemos enfermos... —agregó pintando un gesto en su rostro.

Terry rió divertido y luego le dijo:

—Creo que nos suceden ambas cosas… Estamos enfermos y somos unos locos...

Candy rió sonoramente y Terry lo hizo también…

—Ya pronto va amanecer... —dijo la rubia, observando el reloj—. Apenas puedo creerlo...

— ¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer? —preguntó Terry, volteando a su costado para observar a la chica—. ¿Qué el sol se esté asomando? ¿O qué hayamos hecho el amor hasta cansarnos?

Candy sonrió con alegría y tuvo que aceptar:

—Lo segundo... —expresó con voz suave—. A pesar de todo... Sigo sin creer lo que estamos viviendo...

—Yo me siento igual... —Terry acarició uno de los rizos de la rubia y después admitió—. Odio pensar en que amanecerá y que te llevaré de vuelta a tu casa... De verdad detesto imaginarme el vacío que voy a sentir al no tenerte a mi lado... ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin hacerte mía?

Candy rió y frotando su nariz con la de Terry le dijo:

—Tú y yo sabemos que encontraremos la forma de volver a estar juntos... No te preocupes por eso...

—Te amo demasiado... Te quiero conmigo todo el tiempo...

—Yo te amo igual... Y te quiero de la misma manera... —Candy respiró hondo y luego agregó—. No podemos hacer nada...

—Sí podemos... Claro que podemos… —contestó él.

Ella se encogió de hombros y luego observó hacia el ventanal...

—Mira... El sol ya está saliendo... —ella se levantó de la cama con energía y luego se enredó en una de las cobijas—. Anda... Vamos... —le pidió con impaciencia—. Vayamos a ver el amanecer...

Terry afirmó con su cabeza y luego le dijo:

—Ya voy... Solo dame unos segundos para estirarme...

Candy asintió y contenta, caminó hasta la puerta que daba acceso a la terraza, una vez instalada frente al barandal, observó con atención el juego de luces que se formaban en el cielo, y luego sonrió emocionada...

_"Gracias por todo lo que me has dado, Querido Dios..."_ Dijo en sus adentros, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos _"Sé que mucha gente piensa que hacer lo que Terry y yo hicimos, es un pecado... Pero yo no lo creo así... No pienso que sea un pecado amar a alguien de esa forma... Como sea, agradezco mucho que por fin él y yo seamos felices... Sé que tú eres quien ha trazado nuestras vidas... Y por eso nunca me cansaré de darte las gracias… Gracias por permitir que él y yo nos reencontráramos…"_

—Pecosa... Hace mucho frío aquí... —le dijo Terry—. Entra... Veremos el amanecer desde uno de los ventanales, la vista es igual de hermosa...

Ella afirmó con su cabeza y luego atendió la invitación de su novio.

—Ahora voy…

—No tardes… No quiero que te enfermes...

Candy cerró la puerta de la terraza y luego caminó hasta donde Terry ya le esperaba.

—Recorrí el sofá para que estemos más cómodos... —dijo el joven, al verla llegar—. Ven... Siéntate a mi lado...

—No bromeabas al decir que la vista era igual de hermosa... —aseveró ella al tiempo que tomaba asiento y se dejaba rodear por el brazo de Terry—. No tenía caso pasar frío allá afuera... ¿Verdad?

—Así es... No tenía sentido... —Terry pegó su nariz a la cabellera de Candy y aspiró su aroma, luego posó un beso sobre aquellos rizos y le dijo...—. Solamente a ti se te ocurre hacer una locura como esa... —la regañó con sutileza.

—Lo bueno es que te tengo a ti, para amonestarme y controlarme... —dijo ella con voz burlona.

—Lo dirás de broma... Pero la verdad es que te mereces unas buenas nalgadas, Candice...

—Ya... ¿Y tú quieres dármelas... No?

—Obviamente...

— ¿Me dolerían mucho?

—No... No creo... —respondió observándola con lujuria—. Estoy seguro de que las disfrutarías.

Ambos rieron y luego de que sus risas cesaron, se quedaron callados, observando el espectáculo que la naturaleza les regalaba.

—La verdad, es que no quiero ir a casa... —confesó Candy, volteando a mirar a su novio.

—Yo tampoco quiero llevarte y dejarte allí…

—Pero no podemos hacer nada... Tenemos que irnos... Debemos que volver y aguantarnos el vivir separados...

Terry tomó la mano de Candy y luego la miró fijamente.

—No tenemos que vivir separados todo el tiempo... —le dijo, mientras ella fruncía el ceño—. Candy... Existe una solución perfecta para resolver ese problema... Esa solución, nos permitiría vivir felices por siempre...

— ¿Cual es esa solución? —cuestionó ella, sintiendo que su corazón latía emocionado, pues su mente ya había descifrado lo que él intentaba decir…

—La solución es casarnos... — Terry la tomó por ambas manos y sin más preámbulo le dijo...—. Cásate conmigo, Candy... Pasa el resto de tu vida a mi lado... Quédate conmigo y se mía para siempre...

Candy apretó las manos de Terry y luego cuestionó:

— ¿Es verdad lo que dices? Quieres que... Tu y yo...

—Quiero que te cases conmigo y que te quedes a mi lado... —los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas y Terry no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido—. Planeé pedirte matrimonio hace mucho tiempo... Lo hice desde hace años, cuando te mande aquel pasaje para que vinieras a verme... —Candy sollozó emocionada y luego él añadió—. Renuncié a este sueño una vez que nos separamos... Pero cuando nos reencontramos, nuevamente pensé en hacerte esta pregunta... —Terry sacó el estuche que contenía la bella sortija de compromiso y luego se arrodilló ante la muchacha—. Candice White Andrew... ¿Me concedes el honor de ser mi esposa?

La respuesta de Candy, tardó en llegar... No porque ella no supiera que responder, sino porque su llanto no le permitió hablar. La chica se abrazó a Terry y lloró sin poder evitarlo... El joven Grandchester, por su parte, la dejó llorar, la abrazó muy fuerte y le murmuró al oído lo mucho que la amaba.

—Sí quiero... —respondió ella al tranquilizarse—. Quiero casarme contigo... —Candy volvió a sollozar y agregó—. Quiero ser tu esposa y quedarme a tu lado para siempre...

Terry le sonrió y con emoción la besó en los labios... Por largos segundos, la mantuvo a su merced, pero luego se acordó que aún no colocaba el anillo y entonces abandonó la boca de la muchacha.

—Voy a colocar la sortija en su lugar — expresó con gusto, tomando la mano de la joven, para deslizar la joya y colocarla en su dedo, Candy le miró emocionada y una vez que él puso el anillo, posó sus ojos en Candy para ver su reacción…

—Es hermoso... —murmuró ella, con sorpresa, mientras posaba sus ojos en el anillo que le había sido regalado.

—Es una joya de la familia... —respondió él.

— ¿Es de los Grandchester?

—Así es...

— ¡Oh Terry! Es simplemente hermosa... ¿De verdad es para mí?

—Si no es para ti… ¿Entonces para quién? —cuestionó él, besando la mano de la muchacha—. Me fue entregada, con el único propósito de ofrecérsela a la mujer que amo —confirmó él.

Candy observó con orgullo su sortija y luego envolvió a Terry en un abrazo.

—Es preciosa… La cuidaré mucho… Te lo prometo.

—Eso espero, porque si lo pierdes, no tendrás nada que entregarle a nuestro primer hijo varón...

— ¿Es el primogénito quién recibe la sortija?

—Según las reglas de los Grandchester, sí… Así es…

— ¿La esposa de tu padre usó esta joya? —cuestionó Candy con curiosidad.

—No… La última persona que usó la sortija, fue mi abuela…

— ¿Por qué la mujer de tu padre no la usó?

—Mi padre se rehusó a darle una reliquia familiar, porque ella no era la mujer a la que él amaba… —Terry aclaró su garganta y luego agregó…—. Él decidió guardarla para mí… —Candy entendió y luego quiso saber…

— ¿Conociste a tu abuela?

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—No la conocí… Murió un año, antes de que mi padre me llevara a Inglaterra… Supe que fue una gran mujer… Todos le admiraban, porque era muy buena… Mi padre le tiene mucho respeto a su recuerdo, él dijo que fue ella quién lo impulsó a viajar y cumplir su sueño de pilotear un avión… La amaba demasiado…

—Siento mucho que no pudieras conocerla… Seguro que ella te adoraba aún y cuando no te conocía.

—Conocerme, era algo que ella siempre deseó… Y cuando murió, Richard se obsesionó con el hecho de tenerme a su lado, aún y cuando su padre no quería que me reconociera como un Grandchester.

— ¿Tu abuelo era un hombre malo?

—Separó a mi padre de mi madre, e hizo todo lo posible para que yo no pudiera viajar con el duque a Inglaterra… Definitivamente no era un "Pan de Dios…" —confirmó Terry—. Pero cuando mi padre, finalmente me presentó ante sus ojos, él no me rechazó… —Terry sonrió recordando al viejo Fitzwilliam y luego declaró…—. Fuimos amigos a pesar de todo. Y al morir en su testamento, dejó estipulado, que yo y solo yo, era el primogénito de mi padre… Al final, me reconoció como su nieto y por ello llevo el apellido de los Grandchester.

Candy se acercó a Terry y luego recargó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

—Me alegra mucho… Gracias por compartir conmigo esa información…

—No tienes nada que agradecer… Serás mi esposa, así que tienes derecho de preguntar lo que quieras ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo… Y… ¿A qué hora debemos irnos a Manhattan? —preguntó la chica.

—Le dije a mi padre que nos iríamos temprano...

— ¿Deberíamos alistarnos, entonces?

—Mejor será que sí… —Terry besó la frente Candy e inmediatamente le invitó a levantarse del sofá—. Tomemos una ducha, primero y luego bajamos a desayunar algo…

— ¿Quieres que caliente un poco de agua? —-preguntó ella.

—No será necesario… Esta monstruosa casa cuenta con una caldera, la encendí anoche, el agua del grifo debe estar caliente —Terry extendió su mano y luego le pidió a Candy que lo acompañara al cuarto de baño. Candy accedió sin pensarlo y contenta, ingresó al privado para disfrutar de su primera ducha junto al hombre de su vida.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Iba publicar el fin de semana, pero como siempre, mi móvil me falló… Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ¡Muchas gracias por leer chicas! Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado…

**Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Dajimar, Tete, Skarllet Northman, Paulayjoaqui, Flor Maritza, Dianley, Lady Graham, GadamiGrandchester, Mimis Patico, Sabrina Weasley, Maquig, Darling Eveling, Gaby Grandchester, Mon Felton, Clauseri, Lady Pecosa, Merlia, Naty, la Chinita, Erika, Luz e invitadas…**

**¡Saludos para todas!**


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos de sus personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO"**

Capitulo 19

Tercera Parte

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Grandchester, Castle, Long Island, Nueva York, septiembre de 1919_

La risa de Candy resonó dentro del cuarto de baño, y con ello, provocó que su guapo prometido se sintiera tremendamente feliz... A Terry le encantaba hacerla reír, porque cuando Candy se divertía, él se contagiaba de su buen humor.

—Pecosa... No te rías... Estoy hablando en serio...

— ¡Oh Dios! Terry... Tú no puedes estar hablando en serio —mencionó divertida.

—Te juro que es verdad, la mujer de mi padre, realmente tiene cara de cerdo... —dijo el actor, haciendo graciosos gestos—. Si tan solo la vieras, me darías la razón.

—Oh no... No deseo verla —respondió la rubia—. Esa mujer es una verdadera bruja... No quisiera conocerla jamás —Candy llevó su mano hacia el rostro de Terry y luego lo acarició con ternura—. Si la conociera, sería capaz de golpearla... Ha sido una malvada… No tiene corazón.

—Quizá sea cierto que no tenga corazón… Digo… Nunca la vi demostrar cariño hacia nadie... Ella no era amorosa con mi padre, ni tampoco con sus hijos... Todo el tiempo estaba enojada y los llenaba de regaños.

—Y… Tus hermanos… ¿Cómo son ellos?

—Todos se parecen a ella... Son como tres cerditos...

—Oh Terry...

Candy chapoteó en el agua y luego mojó la cara del muchacho.

—Ellos no me querían… Pero bueno, no los culpo… Su madre los envenenó y es totalmente comprensible que no deseen mi compañía.

— ¿No te gustaría convivir con ellos algún día? —preguntó la rubia, mientras su prometido se encogía de hombros—. Después de todo, esos chicos son tus hermanos… ¿No?

—Quizás me encuentre con ellos algún día… Supongo que será inevitable no hacerlo, más ahora, que Richard y yo hemos decidido llevarnos bien... —Terry cambió radicalmente de tema y luego dijo…—. El agua de la bañera se está enfriando... ¿Por qué no salimos? —propuso él—. Además... Mira tus manos... Parece que envejeciste de golpe...

Candy observó las palmas de sus manos y luego rió sonoramente.

— ¡Dios! Hace años que no me quedaban así... —ella sonrió y luego evocó aquellos momentos, en los que Annie y ella jugaban en la pequeña tina del Hogar de Pony—. ¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeña, Annie y yo competíamos por ver quién terminaba con las manos más arrugadas... Nunca había una ganadora... Siempre teníamos un empate...

Terry salió de la tina y en seguida extendió su mano, para ayudar a Candy.

—Y... ¿Qué pasó con ella? —preguntó el actor—. ¿No te escribe, o algo así?

—No, no lo hace... —Candy suspiró con pesadez y luego dijo...—. Dejó de escribirme cuando terminó su relación con Archie...

— ¿No la has visto desde entonces?

—De hecho, acabo de verla el viernes...

Terry tomó una de las toallas e inmediatamente, cubrió a Candy con ella.

— ¿En dónde la viste? —cuestionó él con curiosidad.

—En el hospital... Su padre está internado allí... Nos encontramos de pura casualidad...

— ¿Y? ¿No te dio gusto volver a verla?

Candy se encogió de hombros e increíblemente respondió:

—Sí y no...

— ¿Cómo está eso?

—Sí me dio gusto saber de ella... Pero igual, me sentí muy extraña a su lado... Annie ya es como una desconocida para mí. No sé que pensar… Ni tampoco sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

Terry nunca escuchó a Candy hablando de esa forma, pero al verla lucir tan triste, supo que sus palabras habían salido desde el fondo de su corazón... Eso lo inquietaba demasiado, porque no le gustaba ver a Candy de esa forma. Annie y ella tenían cosas pendientes y solo esperaba que algún día lo arreglaran…

—Dejé mi ropa en la habitación de a lado... —mencionó él, enredando una toalla alrededor de su cintura—. Me cambiaré allá...

—Sí... Está bien...

— ¿Tienes tu ropa aquí? —preguntó él, antes de salir..

—Sí, mi amor, aquí la tengo... No te preocupes, ve a cambiarte.

Terry sonrió complacido, escuchar a Candy llamándolo: _"Mi amor",_ era algo que lo hacía sentirse tremendamente especial. Ella lo llamó así en otras ocasiones, pero esa mañana a él le resultó muy gratificante que lo nombrara de aquella forma…

Esa mañana no era igual que las otras… Esa mañana era completamente diferente. Esa mañana, Candy amaneció siendo suya.

— ¿Quieres que regrese, para ayudarte abotonar tu vestido?

—Sí, por favor...

Terry, salió del cuarto de baño y después se dirigió a la habitación de al lado. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo, y una vez que estuvo listo, salió del cuarto e ingresó de nuevo a la habitación principal.

No había señal de Candy aún, así que él se acercó hasta el teléfono, que yacía sobre una de las mesas y lo descolgó para ver si tenía línea. Al escuchar que sí estaba activo, no dudó en comunicarse con el operador, para que éste dirigiera su llamada hacia Manhattan.

Diez minutos más tarde, Candy salió del cuarto de baño e inmediatamente se acercó al muchacho...

— ¿Estabas hablando por teléfono? —le preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Terry asintió.

—Estaba hablando con mi padre —expresó al tiempo que Candy se sentaba a su lado—. Le pedí que citara a mi mamá, para que se reúna con nosotros en el Hotel Plaza... Desayunaremos con ella y Richard... ¿Te parece la idea?

—Sí, claro —Candy le sonrió y luego se volteó, para que Terry abotonara su vestido.

—Deseo hablarles de lo que sucede con nosotros... —explicó Terry—. Quiero comunicarles que nos casaremos... —él terminó de abotonar el vestido de Candy y luego la invitó a que se volteara—. Será un desayuno rápido y luego iremos con tu familia...

—Me parece bien...

—De acuerdo, entonces... Hay que salir de aquí.

—Sí, pero antes... Déjame acomodar la cama de nuevo... —Candy volteó y sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que la cama, estaba totalmente hecha—. ¿Tú la acomodaste? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—Sí… Lo hice mientras salías del baño... —Terry observó a la chica y de inmediato le aclaró...—. No te preocupes por la sábana... Ya me deshice de ella...

—Gracias... —respondió la rubia.

—No tienes nada que agradecer... Candy... Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti... Voy a protegerte siempre... No lo dudes.

Candy se abrazó a él y Terry la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Te amo... —le dijo ella.

—Y yo te amo más... Te lo aseguro... —Terry le ofreció un abrigo que tomó del armario y ella de inmediato lo tomó—. Póntelo... Hace frío afuera...

Candy se colocó el abrigo y una vez que lo tuvo puesto, Terry la observó con adoración.

— ¿Cómo se ve? —preguntó la muchacha.

—Se te ve muy bien... Aunque claro... Ya sabes que me gustas más cuando no llevas prendas sobre tu cuerpo.

Candy sonrió y con coquetería le dijo:

—Tenemos mucho en común... Definitivamente, usted también me gusta más sin ropa, Señor Grandchester.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Sí...

—Pues será mejor que deje de hacer esas declaraciones, señora... Porque soy capaz de desnudarla ahora mismo, y volver hacerla mía... —advirtió Terry, mientras Candy reía y le decía:

— ¿Es qué no ha tenido suficiente ya?

—No...

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, es en serio... Nunca voy a tener suficiente de ti... —reveló Terry al tiempo que la miraba—. ¿Qué se supone que hiciste conmigo eh? —le preguntó, llevando su mano hasta la mejilla de la rubia, para acariciarla.

—Hice lo mismo que tú hiciste conmigo... —confesó ella.

Las bocas de ambos, se encontraron nuevamente y luego de regalarse un beso, los dos decidieron controlarse y seguir caminando por el corredor.

Tenían un viaje que emprender y miles de explicaciones que dar, cuanto más pronto partieran, sería mejor para todos.

Ya después encontrarían la forma de volver amarse...Vivir separados, no les representaba ningún impedimento.

* * *

_Hotel Plaza, Manhattan_

—Todo está listo, Milord... Los encargados del hotel, nos han cedido uno de sus salones —el hombre observó a su jefe y agregó...—. El desayuno se servirá cuando usted nos lo indique.

—Muchas gracias Thomas... De verdad agradezco que lo hayas arreglado en tan poco tiempo.

Thomas, aclaró su garganta y luego agregó...

—La Señora Baker ya llegó...

— ¿La hiciste pasar al salón?

—Sí... Ella ya está allí —Thomas se mostró algo nervioso y entonces, Richard preguntó:

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ella está molesta?

—Se ha mostrado algo intranquila... Me pidió que le dijera usted, que baje cuanto antes, porque ella no tiene mucho tiempo y que no se va quedar.

— ¿Qué no se va quedar? —Richard rió sin poder evitarlo—. Ya veremos si no se queda cuando llegue su hijo... —el duque tomó su corbata y con agilidad la anudó—. Ahora mismo bajaré al salón... Thomas, por favor, permanece en el lobby del hotel, para que recibas a Terry y a mi nuera...

El asistente sonrió con alegría y luego afirmó con su cabeza. No pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido, al escuchar al duque hablando de aquella forma... _"Nuera"_ era una palabra, bastante nueva dentro del lenguaje del aristócrata.

—Estaré allí para recibirlos, no se preocupe, Milord...

Mientras tanto, en el exclusivo salón que les había sido designado, Eleanor permanecía quieta, esperando a que Richard Grandchester entrara por la puerta y le aclarara sus dudas.

_¿Qué se cree éste hombre?_

Se preguntaba con enojo... Pues era el segundo día en que la despertaba "de madrugada" y la obligaba a levantarse de la cama, para ir a su encuentro.

—Buenos días... —saludó el duque, en cuanto entró al salón.

—Buenos días Richard... —respondió ella, observándole con enojo.

— ¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó él con tranquilidad

—No lo sé... Dime tú... —dijo ella—. ¿Por qué me citas en este lugar? ¿No te quedó claro lo que dije ayer? —cuestionó, haciendo sonreír a Richard.

—Me quedó muy claro, Ellie... —respondió él—. Pero también dijiste que estabas dispuesta a dialogar, siempre y cuando el tema a tratar, fuera nuestro hijo.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Terry con todo esto?

—Bueno... Él fue quién me pidió organizar esta reunión...

— ¿Por qué no me lo pidió a mí, directamente?

—Eso no lo sé...

—Terruce cuenta con un teléfono en su apartamento... Y además, vive a unas cuadras de mi casa... —explicó ella—. Sigo sin comprender por qué razón, no me hizo esa invitación personalmente.

—Terry no está en casa... Él pasó la noche en Huntington…

—Pero... ¿Cómo? —ella negó con su cabeza y luego permitió que Richard le explicara con lujo de detalles, lo que había sucedido el día anterior—. Entonces... Ellos... ¿Durmieron en el castillo?

—Así es... —respondió el duque con naturalidad—. Tuvieron que hacerlo, fue imposible que regresaran a Manhattan... —Eleanor lo miró un tanto nerviosa y Richard se echó a reír—. Ellie... No me digas... ¿Te asusta que tu hijo se quede con su novia? Dios... No le va pasar nada malo... Te lo aseguro.

—Mi preocupación no es por él... —contestó Eleanor.

—Entonces... ¿Es por ella?

—Así es... Candy... Ella... —la mujer recordó a la novia de su hijo y lo inocente que le parecía en ocasiones, rogaba a Dios, porque Terry no la hubiera asustado.

—Candy debe estar muy bien... Nuestro hijo la ama con todo su corazón... Ella no puede estar en mejores manos...

—Pues sí... Pero...

—No te alteres... Mira, si sucedió algo, le pondremos remedio... Además, ellos de todas formas van a casarse...

Eleanor rodó los ojos y luego intentó tranquilizarse...

—No se trata de eso... Si sucedió "algo" y ese "algo" trae consecuencias, yo sería inmensamente feliz...

—Al igual que yo... ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

— ¿Qué dirá la familia de Candy? Son gente muy conservadora...

—No dirán nada, no voy a permitir que lo hagan...

—Richard, ellos no son tus súbditos...

—Yo sabré como arreglarlo... Dios... Como sea, ni siquiera sabemos si pasó algo entre ellos...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y después de unos segundos de no saber que decir, las voces de Candy y Terry, resonaron en sus oídos y los dos se sintieron salvados.

—Buenos días... —saludaron con alegría, mientras Eleanor y Richard volteaban para mirarlos.

La rubia actriz, fue la primera en levantarse de su asiento y Richard lo hizo después...

A Eleanor, le bastó observar la mirada de ambos chicos, para darse cuenta de que la noche en el castillo, había sido muy interesante... Azul zafiro y verde esmeralda tenían un brillo bastante particular. Ambas miradas resplandecían e indicaban que la relación entre ellos, había alcanzado nuevos niveles.

— ¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó Terry, al verla observarlos en "modo analítico"

—Estaba tremendamente asustada por ustedes —dijo Eleanor, haciendo uso de sus dotes como actriz—. Me alegra saber que ya están aquí... —ella los abrazó a los dos y luego les sonrió—. ¿No tuvieron inconvenientes para llegar?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza y luego Terry tomó la mano de su madre y la invitó a volver a su asiento.

—Disculpen que les haya pedido que nos reuniéramos tan temprano —dijo Terry—. Pero... Lo que les tengo que comunicar, no puede esperar... Estoy realmente ansioso por que lo sepan... —el actor observó a sus padres y sin más ceremonia les comunicó las nuevas noticias.

Al escuchar aquella declaración, Eleanor observó a su hijo y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Candy, y al final, la actriz no pudo evitar explotar en llanto.

Eleanor sabía que ese día llegaría, pero la emoción que sentía, era algo que no podía contener... Abrazó a la pareja con tal fuerza, que los dos jóvenes pudieron sentir lo feliz que ella se encontraba.

Richard, por su parte, también les hizo ver su felicidad, claro que él fue un poco menos expresivo, pues su carácter era más serio y tranquilo... Aunque por supuesto, sí se permitió abrazarlos y dejarles ver lo contento que estaba.

—El anillo le quedó a la medida... —le dijo el duque a su hijo, en cuanto ambos volvieron a la mesa.

—Está hecho para ella... —admitió el castaño.

— ¿Le gustó?

—Sí... Tan solo mírala... —señaló el joven, mientras Richard observaba a Candy, mostrándole la sortija a Eleanor—. Me ha dicho que la cuidará como a su vida...

Richard sonrió y luego dirigió la mirada hacia su hijo.

— ¿Cómo estuvo su estancia en el castillo? ¿Todo bien? —preguntó con naturalidad.

—Sí... Todo bien...

— ¿Candy estuvo a gusto?

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y cuando Terry desvió sus ojos azules, Richard se dio cuenta de que lo estaba incomodando. Por ello, optó por no seguir interrogándolo.

—Muero del hambre... ¿Será que podremos ordenar algo? —cuestionó Terry llamando la atención de las mujeres—. ¿Por qué no vienen y toman asiento?

Candy y Eleanor, sonrieron y de inmediato se acercaron a la mesa.

Minutos después, los cuatro, se encontraban desayunando y charlando como lo hacían las familias. Eleanor y Richard no podían estar más felices... Su dicha era completa.

* * *

_Residencia Andrew, Upper East Side _

La Tía Abuela Elroy, se encontraba realmente furiosa...

El enorme y antiguo reloj del estudio, marcaba que muy pronto llegaría el medio día, y eso la llenaba de desesperación... Pues le parecía terrible que Candy, aún no hubiera regresado a casa.

— ¡Vaya desfachatez! —les dijo a sus sobrinos—. ¿Qué se están creyendo ese par de mocosos? ¿Y qué se cree el Duque de Grandchester?

Stear sonrió divertido y lo mismo le sucedió a Albert, pero Archie no pudo imitarlos. El menor de los Cornwell, al igual que Elroy, había perdido la paciencia por completo... Creía que Terry había traspasado la línea de la tolerancia, pues prometió que volverían antes del desayuno y no lo habían hecho.

—Tía Abuela... Ya hemos llamado a Long Island, y nadie nos respondió, seamos pacientes, por favor, lo más seguro es que ellos estén por llegar —pidió Albert—. Usted ya vio el diario de hoy, el problema por el cual cerraron los caminos, no fue cualquier cosa.

—No entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo... —dijo ella con voz severa—. ¡William, esa niña es tu responsabilidad! Y desde que llegaron a Manhattan, no has hecho más que descuidarla.

—Eso no es verdad tía abuela... No la he descuidado... —contestó Albert, sin perder la paciencia—. Además... No tengo la culpa de que Candy se haya ido con Terry... Si mal no recuerdo, yo ni siquiera di mi consentimiento para que ella saliera de la casa.

— ¿Qué intentas decir William? —preguntó la mujer—. Estás diciendo que... ¿Yo soy la culpable?

—No, no he dicho eso...

—Pero, al menos lo has sugerido...

—Tómelo como usted quiera...

La ofendida mujer abanicó su rostro, y luego no dijo nada más, pues sabía que las palabras de Albert eran completamente ciertas, ella tenía mucha culpa... Dejó que Candy se fuera sin siquiera pedirle permiso a su tutor.

Stear, quiso hacerla reír y Archie trató de contentarla, pero al final, ninguno de los dos tuvo éxito. Ambos terminaron rindiéndose ante los rechazos de la vieja tía... Guardaron silencio y se dispusieron a esperar a que Candy y los Grandchester aparecieran...

—La Señorita Candice, ha llegado... —les anunció George, cinco minutos más tarde—. Le acompañan el joven Terruce y el Duque de Grandchester... Ellos desean hablar con ustedes...

Archie y Stear, se mostraron impacientes y fueron los primeros en salir del estudio; Albert, dejó a un lado el periódico que leía y luego los siguió.

En cuanto a Elroy, ella se mantuvo quieta, esperando a que sus tres sobrinos se marcharan.

—George... —le llamó la mujer, al asistente de la familia—. Dile a William que estaré aquí, esperando al duque... Pídele que lo haga venir, por favor...

Johnson asintió en silencio y luego, tan correcto como siempre, obedeció a la tía abuela y se dirigió hasta la estancia.

En aquel lugar, los saludos y las presentaciones, entre el duque y los miembros del clan Andrew, se realizaban con alegría.

Archie y Stear, se mostraron muy amigables, al igual que Albert.

Richard, por su parte, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, al conocer al rubio magnate... Terry le había dicho que el patriarca, era un hombre joven, pero realmente, él no esperaba que fuera tan solo unos años más grande que su hijo...

—Discúlpenos, por no traer a Candy el día de ayer... —dijo el duque con calma—. Pero los acontecimientos nos rebasaron...

—Lo sé, no se preocupe... Entiendo a la perfección, mi sobrino Stear me lo explicó todo, no tiene que disculparse... El conflicto que se generó tanto en Long Island, como en Nassau, son de gran importancia, gracias por cuidar de Candy y mantenerla a salvo en su propiedad —Albert asintió con su cabeza y luego ofreció...—. Tome asiento, por favor...

— ¿La Señora Elroy? —cuestionó Richard—. ¿Ella no está aquí?

Albert observó a George y entonces supo que su tía abuela, seguía en el estudio y que el hecho de que ella, no hubiera salido a recibir al duque, solo significaba una cosa... Elroy Andrew, estaba furiosa y no haría nada para congraciar al hombre que acababa de llegar... Poco le importaba que fuera un duque. Albert la conocía muy bien.

—Debe estar en el despacho... —contestó Albert.

—Ella no está aquí, porque desea hablar conmigo, en privado... ¿No es así?

—Sí lo es... Mi tía es algo especial, le pido disculpas de antemano, pero cuando una idea se le mete en la cabeza... No es muy fácil convencerla... —Albert respiró hondo y Richard asintió—. Está muy molesta porque Candy no regresó anoche... Stear le dijo que usted estaba con ella y Terry, pero algo me dice que ella no cree en eso... Es complicado mentirle.

—Entiendo perfectamente, no se preocupe, solo llévenme con ella, por favor... —pidió el duque—. Yo también necesito hablarle...

Albert afirmó y luego encaminó a Richard hacia el estudio...

Candy observó al duque, abandonando la estancia en compañía de Albert y luego, disimuladamente volteó a ver a Terry, el actor por su parte, le apretó la mano y en silencio, le pidió que se tranquilizara.

— ¿Dónde están las chicas? —preguntó Candy, mostrándose más relajada.

—Salieron hace un rato... La Abuela Martha, necesitaba ir de compras... —contestó Archie—. Seguro que no tardan en llegar.

— ¿Y Dorothy? —cuestionó de nuevo la curiosa rubia.

Archie y Stear se miraron, y luego, el mayor de ellos, fue quién respondió:

—Oye Candy... Hay algo que necesitas saber —le dijo Stear, mientras aclaraba su garganta.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesito saber? ¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó la rubia muchacha.

—Sucede que la bomba al fin explotó —respondió Stear—. La tía abuela, descubrió la relación que existe entre Dorothy y Albert.

— ¡Oh dios! ¿La tía despidió a Dorothy? —Candy se levantó de su asiento, mostrándose desesperada—. ¿Dónde está ella, se ha ido de la casa?

—No linda... —respondió Albert, apareciendo de pronto en la estancia, él se acercó hasta ella y la tomó de la mano, para obligarla a detenerse—. No te preocupes, Dorothy está bien... Ella sigue aquí y continúa siendo mi novia. La tía no está muy contenta con eso, pero yo ya puse mis cartas sobre la mesa... No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien... —Albert apretó la mano de Candy y al sentir, algo diferente en ella, fue inevitable que bajara su mirada y observara la sortija que la rubia usaba. El joven patriarca estudió la joya y luego, volteó para observar a Terry, éste le sonrió con alegría y entonces Albert se mostró emocionado—. Buen Dios... ¿Cuándo? —preguntó él, abrazando a Candy, quién contenta le respondió...

—Hoy en la mañana...

— ¿Hoy en la mañana? —Archie frunció el ceño y luego preguntó—. ¿De qué rayos están hablando? —Stear, quién comprendió todo a la perfección, señaló la mano de Candy e indicó la sortija de compromiso, Archie la observó con cuidado y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¡Oh Dios! ¿En verdad? —preguntó observando a la pareja.

—Sí Archie... Tu sueño se hará realidad... —dijo Terry, mientras se encontraba con la mirada del joven—. Oficialmente, me convertiré en tu primo...

—Vaya... ¡Ya era hora! —exclamó Archie, levantándose de su asiento, para abrazar a su prima—. Oh Candy... No sabes que feliz me hace, recibir esa noticia... Te deseo lo mejor, cariño... —Archie soltó a la emocionada rubia y luego obligó a Terry a levantarse—. Vamos primo... Permite que te abrace a ti también... —mencionó divertido.

Stear por su parte, tomó la mano de Candy y después le dijo:

—Aún no puedo ponerme de pie, así que ven aquí... —le pidió extendiendo sus brazos—. Déjame abrazarte linda—. Candy asintió, se acercó a Stear y después lo abrazó fuerte—. Deseo que seas muy muy feliz, Candy... —Stear observó a Terry y luego le dijo—. Felicidades Terry... De verdad me han hecho el día con esta noticia —el actor se acercó para abrazarlo y luego, él le dijo a los tres muchachos...

—No he tenido la oportunidad de darles las gracias —expresó, tomando la mano de su prometida—. Ustedes tres me ayudaron a recuperar a mi Candy... No saben cuán agradecido me siento por eso... Por ustedes, yo estoy con ella y eso, jamás lo voy a olvidar.

Los Andrew lo miraron contentos y con una sonrisa le dejaron ver a Terry, lo felices que se sentían.

— ¿Cuándo se lo dirán a la tía? —preguntó Stear.

—Supongo que ahora mismo, mi padre ya le está hablando de eso... —expresó Terry, al tiempo que Candy le apretaba la mano... Ella, se sentía muy intranquila y se moría por saber que estaba sucediendo en aquel despacho.

Richard Gandchester, había soportado estoicamente, cada regaño de la tía abuela.

La mujer, se había expresado sin tapujos y había dejado muy clara, su postura. Ella estaba furiosa y deseaba que le dieran una explicación, por lo ocurrido...

—Dejé salir a Candice, para permitir que ella, conviviera con usted... Un almuerzo, era una reunión muy conveniente... Pensé que serían solo unas horas y que ella regresaría a casa...

—Lamento que todo se complicara, Señora Elroy... De verdad, no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo.

—No crea que porque yo soy una vieja, usted puede engañarme... —expresó ella, con voz seria—. Mis sobrinos han cometido el error de subestimarme, pero espero que usted no lo haga... —ella le observó con severidad y agregó—. No me mienta, por favor...

— ¿Mentirle? No, eso nunca... ¿Por qué piensa que voy hacerlo?

—Duque de Grandchester... Yo sé que Candice y Terruce se quedaron solos en aquél lugar... —dijo la mujer, sorprendiendo a Richard—. No me pregunte como lo sé... Yo me enteré y punto...

—Es verdad, tuve que regresar a Manhattan, después del almuerzo... Candy y Terry se quedaron en la propiedad y les permití que viajaran después... —Richard se mantuvo tranquilo y entonces agregó...—. Les dejé solos con la mejor de las intenciones... Definitivamente no contaba con que mi hijo y su sobrina, se quedarían en el castillo toda la noche, Señora Elroy, yo no planeé que los reos se escaparan del penal y que la policía cerrara los caminos.

Elroy pintó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro e inmediatamente dijo:

—Claro que no lo hizo... Pero... Yo no soy una ilusa, sé como se manejan ustedes, los nobles... —expresó ella—. Es muy común que los varones, tomen chicas, las enamoren, las usen y luego las desechen...

—Eso no es verdad... —Richard negó con su cabeza y Elroy insistió...

— ¿Dónde está la verdadera madre de su hijo? —preguntó la mujer—. Terruce no es hijo de la duquesa... Y todo el mundo lo sabe...

—Señora Elroy... No hablaré de eso con usted... Primero, porque no vale la pena ahogarla en una historia tan larga y en segundo, porque esa historia, es completamente privada... —Richard respiró hondo y después dejó libre el aire contenido—. Como sea, quiero que sepa que Terruce ama profundamente a su sobrina y que obvio, solo tiene buenas intenciones hacia ella.

—Ese muchachito, sacó a mi sobrina de un convento... ¿Usted ya sabía eso? —cuestionó la mujer.

—Algo escuché... Pero Terruce, aún no me ha platicado sobre ello...

—Pues lo hizo... —Elroy lo miró con seriedad y agregó...—. Me pidió sacar a Candice de aquél lugar, con la condición de casarse con ella... ¿Y sabe una cosa? Ha pasado el tiempo y yo no he visto un anillo en el dedo de esa muchacha.

Richard sonrió y luego afirmó con su cabeza.

—La entiendo perfectamente, le preocupa que no exista un compromiso formal entre ellos...

—Así es... —Elroy le miró con molestia y después dijo...—. Y más me preocupa que no exista dicho compromiso, porque estoy segura de que esos dos, ya dieron un mal paso... —Elroy negó, moviendo su cabeza y añadió...—. Duque de Grandchester, sé perfectamente cómo son los jóvenes... Sé que pierden la cabeza cuando están enamorados... Y sé que cuando nadie los cuida, terminan por echar su vida a la basura... Mi sobrina no es una mala chica, pero la pobre es muy ingenua... Dios... ¡Hasta hace unos meses, era novicia! ¿Qué sabe ella de la vida? Su hijo, en cambio, tiene mucho camino recorrido... Seguro que le ha sido muy fácil seducirla y hacerla caer...

—No sé si anoche, sucedió algo entre ellos, no puedo asegurarlo... Es algo que no me compete saber, ni tampoco a usted... Si estuvieron juntos, ese es asunto de ellos... —declaró Richard, con autoridad—. Pero aprovechando que el tema de la unión de los chicos, está puesto sobre la mesa, le dará gusto saber que ésta mañana, Candy y mi hijo regresaron de Long Island, comprometidos...

La Tía Abuela Elroy, abrió los ojos de par en par y confundida cuestionó:

— ¿Qué es lo qué está diciendo?

—Le digo que Terry, le ha propuesto matrimonio a su sobrina... Y ella, por supuesto ha dicho "Sí..."

— ¿Usted cómo sabe eso?

—Ellos mismos me lo informaron al llegar al Hotel Plaza... —Richard clavó su mirada en la ansiosa mujer y le dijo—. De hecho, quiero pedirle una disculpa, porque yo fui el culpable de que no se presentaran aquí, a la hora pactada... Estaba tan contento, que los invité a desayunar...

— ¡Comprometidos!

—Claro... Aún no es del todo formal, porque falta que ustedes nos den su consentimiento... Pero es un hecho que ellos se casarán —Richard miró con alegría a la mujer y después reveló...—. Terry me había dejado ver que deseaba proponerle matrimonio a Candy y por ello, quise llevarlos a Long Island... Permití que se quedaran a solas con la intención de que mi hijo se declarara...

Elroy, sonrió también, pero sin quitar el dedo del renglón, cuestionó:

— ¿Y qué haremos ahora? ¿Cuándo anunciaremos el compromiso?

—Platiquemos con los chicos... Escuchemos lo que tienen que decirnos... ¿Por qué no los llama? A ellos y a su sobrino... Quiero hablar con él también... Deseo que a partir de este momento, el compromiso entre mi hijo y su sobrina, sea formal...

Elroy afirmó con su cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces, mandó llamar a la pareja y a su sobrino... Un par de minutos más tarde, Albert, Candy y Terry aparecieron en el despacho.

La tía abuela, era una mujer muy astuta... Le bastó ver a la rubia muchacha, para darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado... Su apariencia, era impecable, y su semblante el mismo de siempre, pero al observar como la "chiquilla" le observaba, se dio cuenta de que en efecto, había un cambio en ella. Su mirada ya no era la misma y su comunicación no verbal, le indicaba que estaba más unida que nunca a su amado.

Al final, el enojo le duró muy poco a Elroy, pues como fuera, el compromiso era un hecho... Ver el dedo de Candy, luciendo una majestuosa sortija, le tranquilizó por completo... ¿Qué más daba si ellos estuvieron juntos? Los chicos iban a casarse y los Andrew, emparentarían con la realeza... _¡Mejor, no pudo haber sido! _Exclamó ella en su interior.

Solo le quedaba pendiente el tema de Albert y "La Sirvienta" Ese era un problema, que para ella, no tenía solución.

Rogaba a Dios para que su sobrino entendiera, pero sabía que era muy complicado que Albert renunciara. Ella pensaba que solo le restaba darle tiempo al tiempo, y aguardar por un milagro.

* * *

_Residencia Talbot, Central Park South_

Los ojos verdes de Franz, se abrieron con sorpresa, cuando su viejo mayordomo, le anunció la llegada de una visitante.

—Joven Franz, por favor, recíbala… Se trata de una chica y no de un pariente incómodo ó algún cobrador... Vamos... Solo es una muchacha...

—No tengo ánimos ahora... Solo dile que no estoy...

—Eso es imposible, ella lo ha visto llegar... Además, la pobre ha venido sola... —el mayordomo se mostró afligido y se atrevió a decir—. Se le ve muy triste... Quizás necesite de ayuda... No sea malo con ella...

—Reginald, tú ni siquiera imaginas lo que esa mujer le hace a la gente... De verdad... De pobre no tiene nada... —el mayordomo frunció el ceño, porque no comprendió aquellas palabras y Franz optó por complacer a su viejo amigo—. Está bien, voy a hablar con ella... Solo no la hagas pasar... Deja que se quede en el recibidor, allí voy hablar con ella.

Reginald asintió con su cabeza y luego, fue hacia donde la muchacha aguardaba. Franz, por su parte, tomó un par de sobres y los metió en la caja fuerte... Una vez que terminó con aquella tarea, salió del estudio y caminó directamente hacia el recibidor.

—Me alegra verte... —le dijo la chica, mientras él la observaba.

— ¿Qué deseas, Susana?

—Vaya que eres grosero... —reclamó ella, al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza.

—Susana... Acabo de llegar de un viaje y estoy exhausto... ¿Te importaría responder a mi pregunta?

—Antes de que te fueras te hice una propuesta...

Franz recordó aquella tarde en el teatro y luego sintió que el estómago, se le revolvía...

—Ya te dije que no me interesa...

—Franz...

—Susana... ¿Por qué no vas a casa y hablamos mañana?

Ella se negó y luego lo observó con atención...

—Solo quiero que hagas una cosa...

—No, no haré nada ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? —Franz la miró con molestia y nuevamente le pidió…—. Susana... Ve a casa, ahora.

—Por favor, Franz... Solo piénsalo... No te pido que hagas nada malo… Solo necesito un poco de apoyo… —la rubia se acercó hasta el muchacho y luego intentó tomar su mano, pero Franz se alejó de ella y luego le advirtió…

—Deja en paz a Candy… Hazlo ó me veré obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto…

—Franz, por favor… ¿Por qué me hablas de esa forma?

—Si Terruce no ha sido capaz de ponerte un alto, yo sí lo haré… —advirtió el actor.

— ¿Tanto la amas? —preguntó Susana con molestia—. Dime Franz… ¿Amas a Candy?

—Eso a ti no te interesa…

—Por supuesto que me importa… Tú puedes ayudarme a separarla de Terry… Franz… Tú podrías quedarte con ella… ¿Es qué acaso no lo comprendes? Si me ayudas… Tú serás feliz también.

La voz de Susana, no se escuchaba como la de siempre... Y eso, no le agradó mucho a Franz. El rubio muchacho, disimuladamente posó sus ojos en las manos de la rubia y al notar un temblor en ellas, supo que las cosas no estaban bien.

—De acuerdo... —respondió él con calma, observando como la rubia se tranquilizaba—. Lo pensaré... ¿Puedes darme algo de tiempo?

Susana le sonrió y entonces, movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

—Por favor hazlo… Piénsalo…

— ¿Has venido sola? —le preguntó él y ella afirmó—. Te acompañaré a tu casa ¿Te parece? —cuestionó Franz al tiempo que Susana aceptaba.

Franz pudo ver como ella lucía mucho mejor y entonces optó por seguir dándole la razón...

— ¿Joven Franz? —preguntó Reginald—. ¿Me llamaba?

—Voy a llevar Susana a su casa... ¿Tienes las llaves de mi auto?

—El auto aún está en reparación...

—Tomaremos un transporte, entonces...

Reginald observó al chico marchándose y luego, volvió a sus labores... Ya no había servidumbre en la casa, así que solo le quedaba arreglárselas como podía.

Mientras tanto, en la avenida, Franz le hacía la seña a un taxi.

—No tienes que acompañarme —dijo Susana.

—No me importa hacerlo...

Susana se sintió un tanto incomoda, por la cercanía del rubio, sin embargo no le dijo nada, solo se limitó a dejarse ayudar por el muchacho.

_¿Qué tiene Terry, que no tenga Franz?_

Se preguntó ella, al observar al atractivo rubio... Franz era tan guapo como Terry y también era talentoso, por si fuera poco, estuvo enamorado de ella... Pero claro, para su mala suerte todo había cambiado y estaba segura de que Franz se había enamorado de Candy White.

_Maldita seas Candy... Maldita seas... _

Pensó al tiempo que apretaba sus manos y observaba a través de la ventanilla del auto.

—Llegamos, Susana —le dijo Franz, mientras ella abandonaba sus pensamientos—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí... Sí me siento bien...

Franz la ayudó a subir el pórtico y una vez que llegaron hasta la puerta, Louise, salió para encontrarlos.

— ¡Por Dios Sussie! ¿Dónde has estado? —ella observó a su hija y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Franz—. Hijo... ¿Qué sucedió dónde la has encontrado?

—Sussie fue a visitarme —dijo él, luciendo tranquilo, pues al notar la urgencia en el rostro de Louise, entendió que no era normal que Susana saliera sola.

—Gracias por traerla... Y por favor, disculpa las molestias.

—Todo está bien, no se preocupe... —el rubio se despidió de ambas y luego caminó hasta su casa...

Su residencia no quedaba muy lejos... Y le hacía falta caminar para reflexionar... Y pensar en lo que haría para evitar que sucediera alguna tragedia.

* * *

_Residencia Andrew_

— ¿Cómo te sientes —le preguntó su novio, mientras ella se removía sobre la cama.

—Me siento bien...

—Me alegra saberlo...

Albert tomó la mano de Dorothy y luego posó un beso sobre su dorso.

—Ya sé que Michael te dijo que descansaras, pero ¿Por qué no sales un rato? —ella negó con su cabeza y Albert agregó—. Candy ya regresó y tiene noticias que compartirte, ella deseaba venir a verte, pero le dije que no lo hiciera, porque yo te convencería para salir...

—No quiero salir... Albert, no quiero importunar a tu tía.

—La tía está de muy buen humor... No te preocupes por ella —Albert tomó la mano de la muchacha y luego la obligó a levantarse—. Cámbiate y ve hablar con Candy... Esa niña, está insoportable y no deja de preguntar por ti... Te lo juro...

—Entonces, deja que venga a verme...

—No, porque en realidad, ella no puede venir..

— ¿Por qué no?

—Terry está aquí... Y con eso de que ahora ya es el prometido de Candy... Pues puedes imaginarte como se comporta, no quiere ni soltarla...

Dorothy volteó a ver a Albert y luego, por fin esbozó una sonrisa...

— ¿Candy y Terry se han comprometido?

—Sí... Regresaron de Long Island con esa noticia... —dijo Albert—. La Abuela Martha y los chicos están reunidos en la estancia y quieren que tú también estés allí... Anda... Cámbiate yo te esperaré afuera.

Dorothy aceptó, pero lo hizo más a fuerza que de ganas...

Moría por ver a Candy y felicitarla, pero por otro lado, le aterraba pensar en salir del cuarto y encontrarse con la tía abuela.

Rápidamente eligió el vestido más presentable que tenía, unas medias, unos zapatos y después, comenzó a cambiarse.

Albert, quién esperaba afuera del cuarto, se mantuvo tranquilo, aguardando a que su novia terminara y una vez que escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría, se acercó, para encontrarse con la chica.

—Te ves muy bonita... —le dijo él, admirándola.

—Albert, solo me vestí y me peiné... —respondió ella, sintiendo como sus mejillas se llenaban de un vergonzoso calor.

—Me siento contento de tener una novia naturalmente bella... —declaró él, tomando la mano de la muchacha.

—Basta ya... —reclamó Dorothy, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa—. Harás que me ponga roja...

—Demasiado tarde, cariño... —dijo Albert con diversión—. Tus mejillas están tan rojas como un jitomate...

Ambos rieron divertidos, pero sus risas cesaron en el preciso momento que se encontraron de frente con la tía abuela.

—Tía abuela... ¿Ya se va a descansar? —le preguntó Albert, pero ella no respondió, solo movió la cabeza, en señal afirmativa.

La mujer les miró sin mostrar ninguna expresión, y luego siguió caminando, hasta llegar a las escaleras.

—Albert… Ella jamás me perdonará... —expresó Dorothy, al verla subir y desaparecer.

—Vamos Dorothy, ya sabíamos que no sería fácil —declaró Albert—. Pero no debemos preocuparnos... Esto es apenas el inicio... Pronto, ella va acostumbrarse, no te agobies, por favor...

Dorothy sabía que su novio tenía razón, pero aún así, se sentía muy abatida. No le gustaba ser ella, la que lastimara a la vieja Elroy... Definitivamente odiaba, tener que ser la mala del cuento...

—Entremos... —le pidió Albert, mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de ella y la guiaba hacia la estancia.

— ¡Dorothy! —exclamó Candy con alegría al verla entrar... La rubia se levantó de su asiento de inmediato y luego corrió hacia el umbral de la estancia, para enredar a la chica en un abrazo.

—Candy... —le dijo la joven Jones, al tiempo que le abrazaba con fuerza—. Me alegra mucho que ya estés de vuelta.

— ¿Albert ya te lo dijo? —preguntó la rubia, al separarse de ella.

—Ya... Me lo ha dicho hace un rato... ¡Estoy muy feliz por ustedes! —Dorothy volvió abrazarla y Candy sonrió con alegría.

—Ven aquí Dorothy, siéntate con nosotros —le dijo Archie, al tiempo que Tessa, señalaba el lugar que había al lado de ella.

Stear observó a la tímida muchacha y también le animó a sentarse, Patty por su lado, apoyó la invitación, ofendiéndole a la chica, una taza de té.

Dorothy observó a todos los que allí estaban reunidos y al sentir su calidez y empatía, les sonrió... Un poco más tranquila se acercó a sofá y tomó asiento al lado de Tessa.

—Llegas a tiempo para escuchar la historia de Candy y Terry —le dijo la joven Karen Klyss—. ¿Verdad que sí Candy?

—Karen, no soy buena contando historias... —dijo ella a modo de disculpa.

—Pero Terry sí... Él es actor y además, sabe narrar historias a la perfección.

—Karen... Por favor... —la reprendió Terry.

— ¿Qué? Terruce, todas las parejas tienen una historia de como se dio la propuesta de matrimonio —Karen lo miró con suspicacia y luego indagó—. ¿Será que ustedes no pueden contar la suya, porque es demasiado privada?

Inmediatamente, todos voltearon a observar a la pareja y Terry al sentir que Candy comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, les dijo...

—Yo se las contaré... ¿Están de acuerdo?

Karen aplaudió emocionada y segundos después, se dedicó a escuchar la historia que Terry contaba.

El joven Grandchester narró la propuesta de matrimonio, omitiendo ciertos detalles y añadió otros, para reemplazar los que pudieran revelar algo sobre la apasionada noche que él y su ahora prometida, tuvieron.

Candy, internamente agradeció que la protegiera y luego escuchó su narración... Ella se sintió fascinada y orgullosa de él, Terry era muy hábil y desinhibido, a la hora de hablar frente a la gente... No podía dejar de sentir admiración por él.

Platicaron por un buen rato, y después de un par de horas, Terry se dispuso a marcharse.

Con la excusa del teatro, el muchacho se despidió de los amigos y de la parentela de su prometida, así como también de su impertinente compañera de trabajo, quién no se cansaba de decirle lo contenta que estaba por él y por Candy.

Finalmente, cuando ya se despidió de todos, tomó la mano de Candy y le pidió que lo acompañara.

—No quisiera... Pero ya debo irme... —dijo, al tiempo que Candy, le miraba—. Estamos comprometidos... Pero _La Santa Inquisición, _ sigue detrás de nosotros —susurró cerca del oído de la chica.

Candy rió muy despacio y luego dejó que Terry la enredara en sus brazos.

—Voy a extrañarte... —le dijo ella—. No podré dormir sin ti...

Terry rió y luego le habló al oído.

—Mentirosa... Claro que vas a dormir... No has dormido para nada, te aseguro que caerás rendida al llegar a la cama... —Terry siguió hablando cerca del oído de Candy y agregó—. Ni siquiera te vas acordar de mí...

—Te equivocas... —expresó ella con debilidad, pues la voz de Terry en su oído, era embriagante. Amaba que él le hablara de esa forma, lo adoraba con toda su alma, su acento inglés, la derretía por completo.

— ¿Por qué tiemblas? —le preguntó él, con toda la intención de seguir intimidándola—. No te estoy haciendo nada...

—Eso es lo que tú crees... —Candy se separó un poco de él y luego le dijo—. Haces que me estremezca con tan solo hablarme... —ella terminó por alejarse por completo de él y Terry no dudó en volver acercarla a él.

—No te vayas sin darme un beso... —mencionó él, mientras ella le plantaba un pequeño beso sobre los labios—. No... Ese no es un beso... —murmuró el actor, haciendo que la rubia riera—. Dame un beso de verdad,, Candice... Anda... No me dejes así... —Candy le miró con emoción, luego acercó su boca a la del guapo castaño y le besó justo como él lo deseaba.

* * *

Después de dejar a Candy en casa, Terry se dirigió directamente a su departamento... Lo único que él quería en esos momentos, era poder descansar.

Anhelaba llegar a su espacio y tirarse sobre la cama, pues se encontraba realmente exhausto. El efecto de la cafeína que consumió en todo el día, ya se estaba agotando y su cuerpo pedía descanso.

—Señor Grandchester... —le llamó el encargado del edificio, al verlo llegar—. Un joven lo está buscando... —avisó el hombre con amabilidad.

— ¿Un joven?

—Sí... Según me dijo, es su compañero de trabajo... —el hombre hizo memoria, pero no fue capaz de recordar el nombre del visitante—. No recuerdo su nombre... Pero acaba de llegar, me dijo que lo esperaría por un rato...

Terry observó hacia el lobby y al encontrarse con la figura del rubio Franz Talbot, respondió:

—Sí... Gracias, Señor Reynolds... Ahora lo atiendo.

Reynolds afirmó con gusto y luego regresó a su labor, Terry por su parte, caminó hasta donde estaba Franz y le dijo:

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Franz se levantó de su asiento y con urgencia respondió:

—Necesito hablar contigo...

Terry frunció el ceño y después le dijo::

—Si es cuestión de trabajo, será mejor que hablemos mañana, en el teatro.

—Si fuera un asunto laboral, esperaría... Pero, obviamente no lo es.

—Tú y yo no somos amigos, Talbot... ¿De qué otra cosa podemos hablar, si no es de trabajo?

—Me he atrevido a venir aquí, porque tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante...

—Bien, habla...

—Lo haré, pero no aquí...

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Piensas que yo tengo tu tiempo? —Terry negó con la cabeza y agregó—. Si quieres hablar, habla en este momento, no pienso dejarte pasar a mi departamento, ni tampoco tengo deseos de salir contigo, por allí...

Franz sonrió, y luego respondió:

—No hubiera venido si no fuera importante, Terruce...

—No te comprendo... Fuera del trabajo, no hay nada más que tengamos en común.

—Sí lo tenemos...

—No Franz... No tenemos nada en común.

El rubio respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse...

—Susana no está muy bien... —dijo, capturando la atención de Terry.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Le sucedió algo?

—Antes de que yo partiera, noté que ella estaba algo alterada, me dijo muchas cosas que me dejaron preocupado... Como sea… Hoy se presentó en mi casa y repitió las mismas tonterías...

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Es un cuento bastante largo, pero todo se resume a Candy... Y de verdad... Me asusta pensar que le puede suceder algo... Candy... Ella...

Escuchar a Franz, nombrando a la que ya era su mujer, provocó un horrendo coraje en el interior de Terry y esa molestia, le hizo reaccionar de manera violenta... Él tomó al rubio por las solapas de su saco y le cuestionó:

— ¿Qué demonios?

—Vamos Grandchester... Tranquilízate...

Terry le observó como se observa a un bicho rastrero y sin soltarlo le dijo:

—Candy es mi asunto... No el tuyo...

—Por favor, solo escúchame...

— ¿Es Candy uno de los intereses que tenemos en común? —cuestionó con enojo—. ¿A eso te refieres, idiota?

—Déjame explicarte...

—No... No me expliques nada... ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo! Y no vuelvas a poner un pie aquí —expresó Terry, soltándolo.

—Terruce... Por favor...

—Vete...

—Me iré... Pero... Por favor, no eches a saco roto todo lo que te he dicho... Cuida a Candy... Cuidala, por favor...

—Cuidaré a Candy, pero no lo haré porque tú me lo estás pidiendo… La cuidaré porque la amo… —dijo Terry, posando sus ojos azules en los ojos verdes del joven Talbot—. Ésta, será la última vez que te lo pido… Aléjate de Candy… No te atrevas acercarte a ella, porque soy capaz de matarte...

—No... Yo no voy alejarme de ella... —respondió el rubio, sin inmutarse—. Ni tú, ni nadie podrá lograr que yo desista de protegerla.

—Eres un verdadero descarado —declaró Terry, mirándole con desprecio—. Pero ¿Sabes una cosa? Nunca vas a llegar a nada... Candy no es como las chicas a las que acostumbras enredar...

—Tú no sabes nada Terruce... No entiendes en lo absoluto, lo que yo siento por ella...

—Claro que lo entiendo... Franz, no soy estúpido.

—No, no lo entiendes, porque mi amor por Candy es muy diferente al tuyo —mencionó el rubio.

—¿Tu amor? —Terry rió sin poder evitarlo—. Vaya que eres dramático... Hablas de amor, como si conocieras esa palabra...

—Tal vez no sepa mucho de eso... Pero Candy me ayudará a entenderlo, estoy seguro de eso...

—Por Dios, Franz... De verdad... Estás para el manicomio.

—No puedes hacer nada, Terruce... El lazo que existe entre Candy y yo, no podrá romperse jamás...

—No me digas... —dijo Terry con sarcasmo.

— ¿Has oído ese dicho que dice que "La sangre llama"? —preguntó Franz—. Bueno, pues yo sentí ese llamado desde el primer instante en que me encontré con la mirada de Candy... Desde aquel día en Los Hamptons... Yo sentí que su sangre llamaba a la mía... —los ojos del joven Talbot se llenaron de lágrimas y luego, con emoción declaró—. El destino ha sido muy caprichoso conmigo y con ella, pero finalmente se estacionó y me permitió encontrar la verdad...

— ¿Qué es lo que intentas decir? —Terry negó con su cabeza y confundido, lo miró...—. Buen Dios, Franz, esto no es un juego, por favor... Dime... ¿Por qué me estás diciendo estas cosas?

El rubio no necesitaba responder, Terry entendía perfectamente lo que él había dicho... Sin embargo... Aún se negaba a creerlo... _¿Cómo puede ser posible?_ Se preguntaba con desespero...

—Jamás voy a dejar a mi hermana sola... ¿Entendiste? —advirtió Franz—. No me importa si me crees o no... Yo voy estar allí, para ella... La fortuna me ha permitido encontrarla y yo no voy a hacerme a un lado... No lo haré, a pesar de tus amenazas, y tus ridículos arranques de celos... Candy es mía por derecho y ahora que lo sé, nadie me va apartar de ella...

Franz se dio la media vuelta y salió del edificio tan rápido como pudo y caminó con paso firme, sin volver la mirada hacia atrás.

— ¡Franz! ¡Espera! —le gritó Terry, una y otra vez, pero el muchacho no se detuvo—. ¡Demonios! —exclamó el castaño, corriendo para poder alcanzarlo—. Espera... No puedes irte... —le dijo al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo y le obligaba a detenerse.

—Déjame en paz... Ya conseguiste lo que deseabas saber... ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

—No puedes revelar una verdad de esa magnitud y largarte como si nada... —explicó Terry—. Candy es la mujer a quién yo amo... Cualquier cosa que la involucre a ella, me concierne... ¿Cómo supiste que eres su hermano? Vamos Franz, no quiero pelear contigo... Solamente quiero que me expliques...

—Es una historia muy larga.. —murmuró Franz.

—No me importa, quiero saberlo todo...

—Hace rato, dijiste que no tienes tiempo...

—Para Candy... Siempre tengo tiempo... Todo lo que tenga ver con ella, tiene que ver conmigo... Así que vamos... Vayamos a mi apartamento y hablemos allí...

El joven rubio afirmó con su cabeza y luego siguió los pasos de su _odioso compañero._

Franz no se sentía muy a gusto con la idea de revelarle su pasado a Terruce Grandchester, sin embargo, el recuerdo del bello rostro y la dulce sonrisa de Candy, le motivarían a comenzar con el relato... Por Candy, lo haría todo... Y no descansaría hasta ponerla a salvo... La protegería de Susana a como diera lugar.

**Continuará**...

_Muchas gracias por acompañarme nuevamente, me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero que también les haya gustado este... Como pueden ver, ya estamos por terminar. El final está muy cerca._

_Hablando del capítulo de hoy, les cuento que siempre me ha gustado imaginar que Candy conoce a su familia biológica, y en esta ocasión, me permití jugar un poco con eso, digo un poco, porque hay otro Terry Fic que tengo entre mis cosas y en ese sí toco a fondo el tema de Candy y su familia... Ojalá que algún día pueda publicarlo :)_

_En fin... Muchas gracias por leer... _

_**Iris Adriana, Sabrina Weasley, Clauseri, Mon Felton, Tete, Gissa Álvarez, Skarlett Northman, Lady Graham, Maquig, Flornmll, Dianley, Darling Eveling, Dulce Lu, Tere, Merlia, Betty, GadamiGrandchester, Sony77, Paulayjoaqui y Johanna.**_

_¡Feliz día internacional de la mujer! Se les quiere mucho :)_


	34. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos de sus personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO"**

Capitulo 20

Primera Parte

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Residencia Andrew, Upper East Side, Manhattan, octubre de 1919_

_"Annie vino a buscarte, justo después de que partiste a Long Island..."_

Eso le dijo Archie, mientras le entregaba una pequeña tarjeta.

_"Ella quería platicar contigo y decirte que vivirá muy cerca de aquí... Se puso muy contenta cuando le dije que__ tú, __estabas__con Terry..."_

Candy observó la elegante tarjeta que yacía sobre su escritorio y luego dejó libre un profundo suspiro, que había estado guardado, dentro de su pecho.

—Oh Annie... —murmuró ella, al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por la tarjeta—. ¿Será que ahora sí podremos ser amigas?... —se preguntó, con incertidumbre, mientras buscaba papel y tinta, para comenzar a escribir—. Al menos voy a intentarlo... No me cuesta nada... Nuestra amistad no va terminar por mi causa, yo aún seguiré luchando.

Un golpe sobre la puerta de la habitación, hizo que la joven enfermera se sobresaltara y dejara de charlar con ella misma. Rápido, abandonó sus pensamientos y recomponiendo su postura, exclamó:

— ¡Adelante!

— ¿Candy? Soy yo... Patty... —le llamó la chica, detrás de la puerta...—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro... ¡Pasa Patty!

La joven O'Brien, ingresó a la habitación de inmediato y una vez adentro, cerró la puerta con cuidado.

—Hola... ¿Qué haces Candy?

—Hola Patty... Pues... Me disponía escribir una misiva...

— ¿Le escribirás a Annie?

—Sí... Lo haré... ¿Y tú? ¿Ya le escribiste?

—Aún no... Pero... Lo haré más tarde — Patty tomó asiento muy cerca de donde se encontraba Candy y luego, al fin se animó hablar...—. Oye... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —cuestionó la muchacha.

—Claro que puedes... —la rubia dejó lo que estaba haciendo y después observó a su amiga...—. ¿Qué deseas preguntarme?

—Antes que nada, tienes que saber que es una pregunta completamente personal... De verdad espero no ofenderte con ella...

— ¿Por qué piensas que voy a ofenderme? Vamos Patty, tú puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, somos amigas... ¿No?

—Sí, claro... Pero... Candy... Me da algo de pena hacerte esa cuestión...

—Solo pregunta y ya... Anda... No seas tímida...

Patty afirmó con su cabeza y luego, se dispuso hablar...

— ¿Ya pasó algo entre Terry y tú? —cuestionó la chica—. Es decir... Él y tú... ¿Han dormido juntos? —Candy se sonrojó de inmediato y Patty se apuró a decir... —. Por favor, no pienses que soy una chismosa... Lo que te pregunto no es por ser metiche... En realidad, solo quisiera saber si tú puedes ayudarme... Candy... Necesito algunos consejos...

—Bueno... Sí... Terry y yo ya estuvimos juntos... Consumamos nuestra relación hace tres días, en Long Island... —reveló Candy, sin tapujos.

— ¿Y cómo fue? ¿Puedes platicarme? —cuestionó Patty con curiosidad.

—Fue algo hermoso... Fue lo que yo siempre esperé... —Candy sintió que sus mejillas se llenaban de rubor, sin embargo no renunció a seguir declarando...—. No sé exactamente como describirlo, pero tienes que saber que ha sido el momento más feliz de mi vida...

— ¡Oh Candy! —la castaña suspiró profundamente y luego dijo...—. Me alegro mucho por ti... De hecho me alegro por ambos... Porque Terry te ama demasiado y estoy segura que para él, ese momento también fue muy especial.

—Esperamos por mucho tiempo... Y bueno... Finalmente, ya no pudimos contenernos... Aquél día, estábamos solos y nos fue imposible no amarnos...

—No los culpo, créeme... Yo pienso que ya se merecían un momento así...

—Y... ¿Qué consejo necesitas? —cuestionó la rubia, levantándose de su asiento, para acercarse a su amiga—. No soy una experta, pero quizás pueda ayudarte...

Patty bajó la mirada y con timidez habló:

—Stear y yo... Bueno... Nosotros ya hemos tenido cierto tipo de intimidad... —Patty no quiso ahondar en el tema, pero Candy comprendió a la perfección, ella pasó por lo mismo con Terry, así que podía darse una idea, de lo que su amiga trataba de decir...—. Mi duda es... ¿Cuándo te das cuenta de que ya estás lista para algo más?

—Patty, eso depende de cada persona... No se hasta donde hayan llegado ustedes... Pero tienes que saber que tú solita, te vas a dar cuenta del momento en el que querrás más...

— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta tú?

—Al igual que Stear y tú, nosotros también tuvimos algunos momentos íntimos... —las mejillas de Candy se sonrojaron y luego confesó—. Sinceramente, yo quería entregarme a Terry desde la primera vez que él me tocó... Puede parecerte escandaloso, pero es que Terry me volvió loca... Y yo lo amo tanto, que deseaba complacerlo desde aquella primera vez.

— ¿Se lo dijiste?

—No directamente, pero sí se lo di a entender... Terry en cambio, estaba empeñado en esperar.

— ¿Deseaba casarse primero?

—Sí... Me lo dijo muchas veces... "_Candy... Te tomaré hasta el día que te conviertas en mi esposa..." —_Patty sonrió divertida, al escuchar a Candy, imitando al actor y después preguntó...

— ¿Y cómo lo convenciste de hacer lo contrario?

—En realidad, no lo convencí... Lo qué sucede, es que él soportó demasiado y al final cedió por voluntad propia... ¡Pobre de él! Estoy segura de que lo hice sufrir bastante, con los juegos a los que lo sometía... Tuvo mucha paciencia, pero luego se le terminó.

Patty rió sin poder evitarlo y luego dijo:

—Pobre Stear... Él también tiene demasiada paciencia conmigo... —la joven O'Brien desvió su mirada y después admitió...—. ¿Sabes? A veces creo que soy demasiado injusta con él... Pero tengo tanto miedo de seguir al siguiente nivel, que me comporto como una tonta y no lo dejo avanzar... —Patty suspiró con pesadez y de inmediato, agregó...—. Solo Dios sabe lo que él vivió en Francia... Seguramente hubo alguna chica... Y yo... Dios... ¡No sé nada! No tengo idea de que hacer para complacerlo... Me entristece pensar en que no seré suficiente para él.

—Stear te ama Patty, y al final, no importa que tanto haya vivido porque contigo, el encuentro será completamente diferente...

— ¿Tú lo crees?

—Sí... Lo creo... —Candy apretó la mano de la chica e intentó animarla—. Stear hará todo por auxiliarte a entender las nuevas experiencias a las que se enfrenten... Solo confía en él... ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí... Lo haré... —Patty se abrazó a su amiga y luego le dio las gracias por aconsejarla.

— ¿Sabes? Apenas puedo creer que estemos a dos días de que se estrene la obra de Terry... —dijo Candy—. Parece mentira que el primer día de octubre ya esté aquí...

—Eso me recuerda que debemos apurarnos —dijo Patty con prisa—. Hoy es día de ir de compras... Y solo Dios sabe, cuanto tardaremos en cada boutique...

Candy se levantó de su asiento y contenta, se colocó unas cómodas zapatillas.

—Oficialmente, estoy retirada del hospital, así que podemos tardarnos todo el día.

— ¿De verdad ya no vas a ir?

—Ya no iré... La última terapia de Stear fue el día de ayer y yo, tuve que renunciar al empleo, ya sabes, lo hice por la tía abuela, pues no quería que siguiera trabajando —Candy miró a su amiga y luego le reveló—. No tenía muchas opciones, además ella aún está molesta por lo que sucedió el fin de semana... Tuve que complacerla...

— ¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta de lo que sucedió entre Terry y tú?

—Es obvio que sí... Porque está haciendo planes para que la boda, sea lo más pronto posible...

Patty rió y Candy también.

—Y... ¿Tú crees que hayas quedado embarazada? —preguntó la chica O'Brien.

—No lo sé... Según mis cuentas... No... Pero, nunca se sabe, las mujeres tenemos cambios sin previo aviso.

—No entiendo mucho ese procedimiento... ¿Algún día puedes explicarme?

—Sí claro, cuando quieras...

—De acuerdo... Mientras... ¡Vayamos de compras! Anda... Vamos... Divirtámonos un rato.

Candy sonrió emocionada y muy pronto, atendió la invitación de su amiga. Ambas salieron de la habitación y de inmediato se reunieron con Tessa, Dorothy y la Abuela Martha.

Un largo día les esperaba y ellas anhelaban salir y distraerse.

* * *

_Compañía de teatro Stratford_

— ¡Solo faltan dos días para el estreno! —exclamó Karen Klyss, dibujando una radiante sonrisa en su rostro...—. ¡Por Dios! Quiten esas caras... —les dijo a sus dos compañeros de trabajo—. Ya sé que se odian, pero ¿Pueden hacer un esfuerzo y cooperar? Hoy es nuestro ensayo general... ¡Uno de nuestros grandes momentos! Y ustedes lo están arruinando... Malditos amargados...

Ninguno de los dos muchachos respondió al comentario de la chica, y por eso, Karen terminó por dejarlos a un lado y permitir que los dos siguieran "odiándose" Ella, se alejó de ellos tan rápido como pudo y después se situó al lado de Robert y su señora esposa.

Por otro lado, Franz y Terry se quedaron allí, observando el trabajo de los escenógrafos, quiénes se encontraban ultimando algunos detalles del escenario.

Ellos, no habían vuelto a charlar desde aquél día en que Franz dejó al descubierto su parentesco con Candy. Sin embargo, a pesar del silencio que existía entre ellos, Terry no había dejado de pensar en la plática que sostuvieron dos días atrás...

.

.

.

_Escuchar a su compañero, relatando lo que sabía sobre su origen y el de Candy, no fue nada sencillo para Terry... El amor que sentía por la rubia, era tanto, que no podía imaginarla en aquella terrible situación._

—_Eso es todo lo que yo sé... —dijo Franz, al concluir con el relato—. Como puedes ver, no es una historia bonita... —expresó __él, __conforme limpiaba las lágrimas que se le habían escapado—. Finalmente, no tengo gran información para ofrecerle a Candy... Solo puedo decirle que nuestros padres murieron y que nosotros fuimos víctimas de un oportunista... No son buenas noticias para ella... Y odio pensar en que __voy a romper su corazón, al revelarle todo esto._

—_No conoces a Candy, ella es una mujer muy fuerte —declaró Terry—. Se pondrá triste, sí, eso no podrás evitarlo... Pero__ a pesar de todo,__ ella buscará la luz en la oscuridad... Entre todo lo malo, __Candy __encontrará lo bueno... Se pondrá__ realmente__ feliz cuando sepa que tú eres su hermano._

_Franz no dijo nada más y Terry respetó aquel silencio, pues era consiente de que su compañero de trabajo, estaba pasando por un momento complicado. _

_El castaño le observó jugando con sus dedos y entonces, fue inevitable que él recordara a Candy... Cada vez que ella se ponía nerviosa, hacía exactamente lo mismo que estaba haciendo Franz..._

_Terry se sintió demasiado extraño ante aquel descubrimiento... _¿Cómo puede ser posible?_ Se cuestionó mientras Franz elevaba su miraba y le observaba, físicamente__ él__ no era idéntico a su prometida, pero tuvo que aceptar, que__ ambos__ compartían algunos rasgos... Nunca antes lo notó, pero__ los dos__ tenían el mismo tono de cabello, el rubio que ellos tenían, no era del todo común... Y aunque los ojos de Franz no eran tan verdes como los de Candy, lucían muy parecidos cuando se enfurecía__. Cada que Franz se enojaba sus ojos se pintaban de un verde intenso._

—_Ya debo irme —anunció Franz, poniéndose de pie—. Mañana tendremos un día muy pesado en el teatro y ambos necesitamos descansar._

—_Sí... Claro... —contestó Terry—. Gracias por hablar conmigo._

—_No tienes nada que agradecer, no lo hice por ti... Lo hice por Candy... —aclaró el rubio._

—_Nosotros__ dos, no__ somos amigos, pero __como tú mismo lo has dicho, __ahora tenemos un interés en común...—. Terry dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos de Franz y le propuso—. No nos veamos como enemigos, por favor, al menos no frente a Candy... Hagámosle la vida sencilla... ¿Te parece?_

—_Si eso es lo que quieres, por mí está bien —Franz caminó hacia la puerta y antes de girar la perilla dijo...—. Se me olvidaba decirte que el tutor de Candy, tiene algunas cosas que prueban lo que acabo de revelarte... —el rubio miró fijamente a su compañero y agregó...—. Digo, en caso de que aún tengas dudas... Pues... Allí tienes el medio para aclararlas... _

_Franz giró la perilla __de la puerta __y sin despedirse, salió del departamento de Terry._

_El castaño actor, se quedó allí, sin saber como sentirse al respecto. Le parecía increíble lo que acababa de escuchar... Candy, su Candy, tenía un hermano y ese hermano, era nada más y nada menos que el odioso Franz... _¿Podría ser más caprichoso el destino?_ Se preguntó antes de dirigirse a la cama y tirarse sobre el colchón._

_._

_._

_._

— ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo a Candy? —preguntó Terry, mientras Franz se encogía de hombros.

—Aún no lo sé... ¿Cuando crees que es conveniente hacerlo?

—Lo más rápido posible...

— ¿Cómo? ¿Tanto te urge que ella se entere? —preguntó el rubio, en un tono burlón.

—Sí...

— ¿Y eso por qué? Qué yo sepa no te caigo bien...

—No es por ti, Franz... Es por ella... —contestó Terry—. Muy pronto, Candy y yo vamos a casarnos y lo ideal sería que estuvieras cerca... Ya sabes... Para vivir todas esas experiencias que los hermanos viven...

Franz abrió los ojos con sorpresa y de inmediato preguntó...

— ¿Van a casarse?

—Sí...

—Santo Dios... Tú no pierdes el tiempo... ¿Verdad? —el rubio sonrió divertido y Terry lo hizo también.

—Aunque no lo creas, ella y yo ya perdimos mucho tiempo...

—Lo sé... Albert me platicó lo que sucedió hace años... —el instinto de hermano protector, afloró dentro de Franz y entonces dijo—. Pero, como sea... Acaban de reencontrarse... ¿Estás seguro de dar ese paso con ella?

—Nunca he estado más seguro en toda mi vida... —sentenció Terry con calma—. Así que no te preocupes, quédate tranquilo, ella no puede estar en mejores manos... Seré el cuñado perfecto, no tendrás ninguna queja sobre mí...

— ¿Cuñado? —Franz hizo un gesto y luego se llevó las manos a la cara—.. Por Dios... Eso suena horrible...

—Parece una broma cruel... Pero... ¿Qué le vamos hacer? Tu hermana se muere por mí...

—Y tú por ella...

Ambos sonrieron y sin nada más que decir, siguieron observando hacia el escenario.

Susana, quién se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, no dejaba de observarlos. No comprendía del todo lo que sucedía... ¿Por qué ambos platicaban con tanta tranquilidad? Terry y el rubio, siempre se habían caído mal, ella misma se había encargado de enemistarlos... ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pasando? Se cuestionaba con enojo.

—Susana... Querida... —le llamó Robert Hathaway con desesperación—. Acompaña a Karen a los camerinos... Los diseñadores de vestuario las necesitan...

—Sí, Sussie... Por favor... Quiero hacer un ultimo cambio en el vestuario de _Ophelia_ y necesito que tanto tú, como Karen se coloquen el vestido...

Susana afirmó con su cabeza y rápido acató la orden de Elena... Claro, lo hizo no sin antes echarles un vistazo a los dos actores, que para su mala suerte, seguían hablando...

Ella no lo soportaba... Sin embargo, no dejó que aquellos pensamientos la gobernaran y pensando solo en el estreno de la obra, se dirigió hacia los camerinos.

* * *

_Andrew's Tower, Manhattan_

—Es qué... No puedo creerlo... —expresó Stear, mientras observaba a su tío—. Ese chico, Franz... ¿Es hermano de Candy?

El patriarca del clan afirmó con su cabeza y luego respondió:

—Sí... Sí lo es...

—Pero... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? ¿Ya corroboraste toda esta información? —cuestionó el incrédulo Archie.

—Por supuesto que sí, George investigó y se aseguró de que todo fuera real...

— ¿Cómo puede ser posible? —preguntó Stear, tomando el testimonio de la mujer que fuera la nana de Franz.

—Todo en esta vida es posible, querido sobrino... —dijo Albert, esbozando una sonrisa...

—Pero... Annie y Candy llegaron al Hogar de Pony, el mismo día... Prácticamente en el mismo momento... ¿Quién puede asegurar que Candy es la hermana de ese hombre? —preguntó Archie.

—La ex nana de Franz, ofreció una descripción detallada sobre Candy... Tanto la Hermana María, como la Señorita Pony corroboraron dicha descripción y al final, los detalles coincidieron por completo...

—No me queda del todo claro... —respondió el menor de los Cornwell—. Ella... ¿Cómo se enteró de la situación?

—Fue ella, quien dejó a Candy en aquel lugar... Según le dijo a Franz, lo hizo para protegerla...

— ¿Por qué debía protegerla?

—Será mejor que esperes a leer el testimonio que tiene Stear en sus manos... —advirtió Albert—. Cuando lo hagas, comprenderás varias cosas...

Un par de minutos más tarde, Stear terminó de leer el testimonio y luego de extender el documento a su hermano, elevó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Albert.

—Esto ha sido demasiado para mí... —explicó él joven con voz temblorosa.

Archie tomó el documento que le entregaba su hermano y luego comenzó a leerlo...

— ¿Y tú? ¿Ya hablaste con esa mujer? —cuestionó Stear.

—No... Ella estuvo delicada de salud y aunque ya está mejor, los médicos no me han permitido verla...

Stear hizo memoria y luego recordó el día de la tormenta...

—Ella está en el Lenox Hill ¿Verdad?

—Sí... Pero... ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—El día de la tormenta... —respondió Stear—. En aquella ocasión, nos encontramos a Franz en el hospital, él se veía muy triste... —Stear respiró hondo y luego declaró...—. Quizás no me creas, pero desde ese día noté una extraña cercanía entre Candy y él... Verás... Candy buscó protegerlo, aún y cuando Terry no estaba muy feliz de que ella lo hiciera.

—Lo mismo le sucedió a George... Él los vio platicando uno de esos días en los que llevó a Candy a la compañía de teatro y a él le pareció muy extraño observarlos juntos... Sintió su afinidad de inmediato... Incluso llegó a pensar en que se parecían.

— ¿Cuándo se lo dirán a Candy? —preguntó Archie, al terminar de leer el documento.

—Eso es cosa de Franz... No sé cuando lo hará... Él me pidió tiempo y yo accedí a otorgárselo—. Albert comenzó a guardar los documentos que había expuesto a sus sobrinos y luego comentó—. El estreno de la obra está por llegar, supongo que él desea estar concentrado... No nos queda, más que esperar y permitir que el tiempo pase...

Archie y Stear asintieron y luego de unos minutos más de charla, se despidieron de su tío y se marcharon del consorcio.

— ¿Puedes llevarme al Central Park? —preguntó Stear, al tiempo que su hermano empujaba la silla de ruedas.

—Sí... Claro... Las chicas se han ido de compras, así que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo —respondió Archie—. Te llevaré a donde tú quieras...

Stear esbozó una sonrisa y luego se dejó llevar por su hermano... Estaba muy contento y se sentía listo para dar el último paso en su recuperación.

* * *

_Residencia Andrew_

A pesar de que Albert insistió, Dorothy había decidido no acompañar a las chicas... Él intentó darle un cheque, para que fuera de compras y adquiriera un vestido para el estreno de la obra, pero ella no accedió...

_"No... No necesito un vestido... Ya le pedí a Candy que me preste uno... No te preocupes..." _

Albert no estuvo muy contento con aquella negativa, pero Dorothy le hizo entender que se sentía más cómoda así... Sin hacer que él gastara dinero en ella.

— ¡Dorothy! —le llamó Andrea con desesperación, mientras ella volteaba a mirarla—. ¡Oh Dorothy!

— ¿Qué sucede Andrea? —preguntó la joven con calma—. ¿Por qué vienes corriendo?

—Ha pasado algo espantoso... —dijo la muchacha—. La Señora Elroy se cayó de las escaleras... ¡Por favor ayúdanos! ¡No sabemos que hacer! Ella se está quejando mucho... Llamamos al médico de la familia, pero él no estaba en su consultorio... Por favor ¡Ayúdanos!

Escuchar los desgarradores gritos de Elroy Andrew, provocó que el corazón de Dorothy, latiera con desesperación. Ella, dejó lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina y de inmediato salió al corredor y se dirigió hasta el vestíbulo.

Una vez allí, rápidamente, se acercó hasta donde estaba la tía abuela y luego le observó con cuidado. Al inicio, se sintió temerosa por acercarse a la mujer, pero después se armó de valor y le cuestionó:

— ¿Qué es lo que le duele, Señora Andrew? —preguntó, conforme la observaba.

La mujer le miró con tristeza y le respondió:

—Mi brazo... —alcanzó a decir, antes de emitir un grito de dolor—. ¡Me duele mucho!

—De acuerdo, no se mueva, por favor... —le pidió Dorothy al tiempo que llamaba a una de las mucamas—. Esthela, llama al hospital Lenox Hill, diles que llegaremos en unos minutos y que requeriremos de su ayuda —pidió la joven—. Cuando termines con esa llamada, contacta al Señor William... Explícale lo que pasó y pídele que acuda al hospital...

La asustada Esthela afirmó con su cabeza y luego corrió hacia el teléfono para realizar las llamadas.

Dorothy por su parte, tomó la otra mano de Elroy e intentó tranquilizarla.

—La llevaremos al hospital... Por favor, no se desespere... Brian y yo le ayudaremos a levantarse...

Con el auxilio del joven chofer y de Dorothy, Elroy logró ponerse de pie, sin embargo el dolor que sentía se intensificaba a cada momento, y por eso, ella no podía parar de gritar y llorar.

—Venga, Señora Elroy... —dijo Dorothy, guiándola hacia la puerta—. El viaje será rápido, estaremos en el hospital muy pronto.

El dolor que la vieja Elroy sentía, era realmente horrendo, y por ello no buscó rechazar la ayuda, que le prestaba la muchacha a la que tanto detestaba... Olvidó las diferencias que tenía con ella y todo el tiempo, cooperó con las instrucciones que la joven le daba, pues finalmente, Dorothy era el único apoyo con el que contaba en ese momento...

El traslado al hospital fue rápido y una vez que llegaron, la atención a la vieja tía fue inmediata. Para cuando Albert llegó, Elroy ya era atendida por el Doctor Hanks.

— ¿Cómo está mi tía? —preguntó el rubio con desespero.

—El Doctor Hanks me ha dicho que probablamente se quebró el brazo... —dijo Dorothy, mientras observaba a su novio—. Él le atiende, ahora mismo...

—Santo Cielo... —murmuró Albert, aflojándose el nudo de su corbata—. ¿Dónde la tienen?

—En la sala de urgencias... La examinarán a fondo, enyesaran su brazo y luego te llamarán... —Dorothy lo tomó de la mano y después le dijo...—. Toma asiento... Te traeré un vaso con agua...

Albert se negó a dejarla ir y alegando que no tenía sed, le obligó a sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Tú la trajiste a este lugar? —cuestionó él.

—Sí... Decidí que era lo mejor, ella sentía demasiado dolor... Solo aquí podían atenderle...

—Me siento muy orgulloso de ti —declaró el joven patriarca—. Tomaste la mejor decisión—. La chica no supo que decir ante aquel halago, solo sonrió y apretó la mano del hombre al que amaba—. Para mí, ya te ganaste el afecto de la implacable Elroy... —agregó Albert, dejando ver lo contento que se sentía.

—Yo no creo que esto cambie su parecer —dijo Dorothy...

—No conoces a la vieja tía... Créeme cuando te digo que los favores que le hacen, ella no los olvida...

Dorothy no sabía que esperar respecto a lo que Albert decía, pero internamente, le pidió a Dios para que eso fuera verdad.

* * *

_Central Park_

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no? —le preguntó Archie a Stear, mientras el chico con anteojos, le pedía que no bajara la silla de ruedas...—. No te entiendo... ¿No quieres bajar del auto? —cuestionó el menor de los Cornwell con incredulidad.

—Hermano, sí quiero bajar... ¿Crees que te traje hasta acá para no hacerlo? Por Dios... Claro que no...

Archie seguía sin comprenderlo, pero cuando Stear le dijo que sacara su prótesis de la cajuela, sus dudas se disiparon... Su confusión se convirtió en preocupación y no dudó en preguntar...

— ¿Estás seguro? Creí que te la pondrías hasta el viernes...

—He estado pensando que es una tontería esperar hasta ese día... —dijo Stear—. Quiero tomar confianza desde ya... ¿Me ayudas, sí o no?

Archie sonrió de oreja a oreja y contento, afirmó con su cabeza.

—Claro que te ayudo... —le dijo antes de salir del auto e ir en busca de la prótesis. Una vez que la tuvo en sus manos, se dirigió hacia la puerta del copiloto y se la dio a Stear—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó a su hermano, pero el negó...

—Aunque no lo creas, ya tengo alguna experiencia en esto... Me la he colocado estos días, he practicado en mi habitación.

Archie lo vio colocarse la prótesis y cuando terminó, le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Era la primera vez que lo vería caminar y eso le hizo sentirse muy contento.

— ¿Estás listo? —preguntó el inventor, haciendo reír a su hermano.

—Stear, esa es la pregunta que yo debería hacerte... ¿No lo crees?

—Yo... Estoy más que listo... —le respondió Stear al tiempo que daba su primer paso—. Pero... ¿Y tú? ¿Estás listo para que caminemos juntos?

—Siempre estaré listo para caminar a tu lado... —dijo él, mientras se colocaba junto a Stear.

—Que bueno... —mencionó el inventor—. Porque al inicio, tendré que tomarte del brazo... Y bueno... Nos veremos raros caminando así...

—No hay nada de raro en que dos hermanos caminen juntos...

—La gente no sabe que somos hermanos —expresó el inventor—. Créeme, dirán... _"Mira... Esos dos, son raros..."_

Archie se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Que la maldita gente hable lo que quiera... —dijo él.

—Esa es la respuesta que buscaba... ¡Qué se jodan! —exclamó Stear con orgullo.

El inventor sonrió con alegría, le tomó el brazo a su hermano e inmediatamente después, dio su primer paso, luego dio otro y de pronto comenzó a caminar como si nada.

Archie caminó a su lado, intentando contener las ganas de llorar, pero por más que quiso, no lo consiguió. Lloró sin poder evitarlo, caminar al lado de su hermano, le hizo sentirse tremendamente melancólico...

Los recuerdos bombardearon su mente, y de pronto se vio inmerso en el pasado, cuando Stear se marchó a la guerra y todos ellos, tuvieron que vivir soportando su ausencia.

Con su mano libre retiró sus lágrimas y después continuó caminando al lado de su hermano mayor.

—Voy a soltar tu brazo... —le avisó Stear—. Pero... Eso sí... Quiero que te quede claro que, cabe la posibilidad de que me caiga, y te deje en ridículo...

—Nada de eso... No vas a caerte... —declaró Archie, sintiendo como su hermano abandonaba su brazo y caminaba con normalidad—. Como sea, si llegas a tocar el suelo, yo te voy a levantar... No hay ningún problema... Te pondrás de pie nuevamente y seguirás caminando.

Stear sonrió al escuchar a su hermano hablándole de aquella forma. Y sin nada más que agregar, se dispuso a disfrutar de su paseo, el primero de muchos, que disfrutaría en compañía de Archie.

* * *

_The Ladies' Mile Historic District, Manhattan_

Los ojos de Tessa, se mostraron confundidos, al ver los vestidos que estaban frente a ella, si bien, ya se había hecho a la idea de que la moda en Nueva York era muy novedosa, no lograba sentirse preparada para usar dichos modelos de vestidos.

— ¿Qué pasa, linda? —le preguntó la Abuela Martha, al verla que no se decidía—. ¿No te gusta ninguno de esos vestidos?

Tessa sonrió con timidez y luego dijo...

—Me gustan todos, pero... Aún no sé cual elegir...

La abuela tomó un bello vestido en color acero, y se lo ofreció a Tessa.

—Me parece que éste, es el más bonito... —dijo ella—. Mira... Es perfecto para ti... —murmuró al tiempo que se lo colocaba por encima, a la muchacha.

—Sí... ¡Yo también lo creo! —exclamó Patty desde el vestidor—. ¡Pruébatelo Tessie!

Candy se acercó para observar el vestido y también estuvo de acuerdo.

—Es precioso... ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

—No lo sé... —dijo Tessa, estudiando el modelo—. Jamás he usado un vestido tan entallado y aunque el escote no es un problema... Tampoco estoy acostumbrada a usar prendas sin mangas...

—Bueno... La moda está cambiando, las chicas usan los vestidos así... —dijo la abuela—. Ay hija... ¡Lo qué yo hubiera dado por tener un vestido como este! —exclamó ella—. En mis tiempos, ni soñar en usar algo tan bonito... Nuestros vestidos nos cubrían de pies a cabeza... Créeme hija... Es una bendición encontrar vestidos ligeros y sin tanta tela estorbosa...

Tessa rió con diversión al escuchar a la sabia abuela y luego aceptó probarse el vestido. Mientras ella entraba a uno de los vestidores, Patty salía de otro...

—Este vestido es lo más bello que he visto... —dijo Patty con emoción, observándose en el espejo—. ¿Qué opinan? —cuestionó contenta—. ¿Se me ve bien?

—Se te ve precioso hija... —dijo su abuela, mientras la observaba.

—Me encanta como luces, Patty —expresó Candy—. El color azul, te sienta de maravilla...

— ¿Y tú, Candy? —preguntó la chica O'Brien—. ¿Ya decidiste?

—No... Aún no —dijo la rubia—. Pero estoy buscando...

— ¿Qué hay con él vestido de hace un rato? ¿Siempre no te gustó? —Candy negó con su cabeza y Patty quiso saber...—. ¿Por qué no?

—No es mi tipo de vestido...

— ¿Bromeas? Es perfecto para ti... El color te sienta bien, y estoy segura de que el modelo se ajusta a ti... Anda... Pruébatelo... —pidió Patty antes de que ella y su abuela, se marcharan de vuelta al vestidor.

Candy observó el vestido que yacía en el aparador y luego, escuchó una voz muy conocida, hablándole...

—No me digas, que estás dudando en probarte ese vestido... —le dijo la voz, al tiempo que Candy despegaba sus ojos del aparador y se daba la media vuelta para encontrarse con la mujer que le hablaba—. Es perfecto para ti...

— ¡Eleanor! —exclamó Candy, mientras se acercaba a su suegra y la enredaba en un abrazo—. Me da mucho gusto verte por aquí...

—Más gusto me da a mí, cariño... —declaró ella—. Dime... ¿Por qué dudas en probarte ese bellísimo vestido?

Candy sonrió tímidamente y con honestidad respondió:

—El escote trasero... Yo nunca he usado un vestido así...

—No tiene nada de malo —dijo Eleanor—. Es bastante elegante, lucirás hermosa... —la actriz llamó a una de las dependientas de la tienda y le pidió que sacara el vestido del aparador, una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, se lo entregó a Candy—. Anda, cariño... Pruébatelo...

Candy tomó el vestido y luego afirmó con su cabeza...

—De acuerdo... Voy a probármelo —afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Bien, y si no te gusta, pues probamos con otro ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí... Estoy de acuerdo —la muchacha volvió a sonreír y de inmediato, se dirigió hacia el vestidor.

Eleanor esbozó una sonrisa y luego volteó para ver a Rita, quien ingresaba a la boutique...

—Candy está aquí... —le avisó mientras la mujer abría los ojos con sorpresa—. Dile al chofer que no nos espere... Recoge los vestidos y pídele que regrese a casa... Ya lo llamaremos luego... Yo no pienso irme, hasta que Candy encuentre el vestido perfecto.

Rita rió con diversión y después dijo...

—No quiero imaginar como te vas a poner cuando estén buscando el vestido de novia...

Eleanor rió también y luego contestó:

—Anda... Deja de estar de criticona y ve con el chofer... No quiero que el pobre hombre nos esté esperando en vano.

—Lo que tú digas jefa... —respondió Rita, tomando los vestidos que yacían sobre el mostrador y salió de la boutique, tan rápido como pudo.

* * *

_Hospital Lenox Hill, Manhattan_

—La Señora Elroy, se encuentra estable... —les confirmó el Doctor Hanks—. Tuvimos que enyesar su brazo, pero fuera de eso, todo está bien...

— ¿Podrá irse a casa hoy mismo? —preguntó Albert.

—Por supuesto, podrá irse en cuanto las enfermeras terminen de colocarle el vendaje.

— ¿Puedo pasar a verla?

—Claro... Pase por favor...

Albert se dejó guiar por el médico y una vez que estuvieron frente al pequeño cuarto, Hanks giró la perilla de la puerta, e ingresaron al lugar.

—Su sobrino, está muy preocupado por usted... —le dijo el médico a la vieja tía—. Así que le permití venir hasta aquí, para que pueda verla.

Elroy, asintió con su cabeza y luego dirigió su mirada hacia su rubio sobrino.

— ¿Cómo se siente tía abuela? —le preguntó él, acercándose para dejarle un beso sobre su frente.

Ella le miró con molestia y le dijo:

—Me siento mal...

—Se sentirá mejor cuando el medicamento que le han puesto, haga efecto —respondió Albert.

—Me sentiré mejor el día que me quiten esto... —dijo ella, señalando su brazo.

—Tendrá que usar yeso, al menos un mes y medio... —anunció el Doctor Hanks.

— ¿Un mes y medio? —cuestionó la vieja tía, haciendo un puchero.

—Me temo que sí...

— ¿Qué voy hacer todo ese tiempo? Santo Dios... ¡Es demasiado!

La vieja resopló con enojo y Albert se apuró a decir...

—No se preocupe tía abuela, un mes y medio es poco —mencionó Albert, acercándose a ella—. Todos le ayudaremos y le será muy fácil acoplarse...

—Les dejaremos a solas, para que charlen... —les dijo el doctor—. Mientras, iré preparando su salida, Señora Elroy... Cuando se sienta lista, podrá irse a casa ¿Está de acuerdo?

La mujer afirmó con su cabeza y una vez que el médico y las enfermeras salieron, su sobrino le habló:

—No debe preocuparse... Su brazo va sanar...

—Odio sentirme tan inútil... —dijo ella con tristeza.

—Un mes y medio no es nada...

—Candice va casarse... Y quedé con el duque que se casarían muy pronto.

—Nos arreglaremos... No se estrese por eso.

Ambos se quedaron callados por algunos segundos y luego, Elroy dijo:

—Esa chica... —mencionó, refiriéndose a Dorothy—. ¿Sigue aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad.

— ¿De qué chica estamos hablando? —preguntó Albert, con toda la intención de que la tía, nombrara a Dorothy por su nombre.

—La Señorita Jones...

—Ah... Sí... Ella está afuera...

Elroy no dijo nada más, y Albert tampoco. En silencio, él le ayudó a bajar de la camilla y luego le auxilió para salir del cuarto.

Albert, la encaminó hacia la sala de espera y una vez allí le dijo:

—Voy a pasar al consultorio del Doctor Hanks y después, iré a la caja para pagar la cuenta... —ella afirmó con su cabeza y el rubio agregó...—. Dorothy estará a tu lado... Cualquier cosa que necesite, ella le auxiliará... Por favor, tome asiento tía... En seguida regreso...

Dorothy se acercó a la vieja y con timidez, se sentó a su lado. Quería preguntarle sobre su estado, pero no lo hizo, porque no sabía si la mujer se encontraba en condiciones de hablar. Optó por no molestarla.

—Gracias por ayudarme... —mencionó Elroy, sin mayor ceremonia...

Dorothy dirigió su mirada hacia ella y de inmediato respondió.

—No tiene que agradecer, yo estaré allí, siempre que usted me necesite...

La tía abuela no agregó nada más... De antemano, sabía que era inevitable que la chica estuviera presente en su vida. Su sobrino, no iba dejarla. Estaba más que claro. Ellas pasarían el resto de su vida, una al lado de la otra.

Elroy respiró hondo y luego dejó libre el aire contenido...

_Qué sea lo que dios quiera..._

Expresó en sus adentros, al tiempo que se daba por vencida e interiormente, aceptaba su derrota.

Ya no quería seguir luchando en contra de Albert, ni tampoco deseaba continuar peleando con la mujer que él amaba.

No tenía caso seguirse negando a la realidad.

Por primera vez en su vida, se encontraba dispuesta a dejar de lado su egoísmo y hacer feliz a su sobrino.

* * *

_Compañía de teatro, Stratford_

Susana no había hablado con Terry desde el día, en que ambos discutieron... A pesar de estar juntos todo el tiempo, él había puesto una enorme barrera entre ellos, y para Susana, era imposible derrumbarla...

Ella, quería pedirle disculpas por lo que le dijo el viernes anterior, sin embargo él parecía no estar interesado en lo que ella deseaba.

Atrás, habían quedado los tiempos en los que él se preocupaba por ella y su bienestar... Terry la odiaba y se lo dejaba claro a cada momento.

— ¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz? —le preguntó Karen, cuando ellas, se encontraron en los sanitarios.

— ¿Dejarlo en paz? ¿A quién te refieres?

—A Terry, por supuesto, Susanita... Él necesita concentrarse y tú sigues allí... ¡Pegada a él!

Susana le miró con molestia y luego le respondió:

— ¿Pegada a él? ¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Ni siquiera nos hablamos!

—Claro, ni siquiera se hablan... Pero tú, lo sigues con la mirada ¡Todo el tiempo! —exclamó Karen.

—Y... ¿A ti que te importa si lo observo?

—No es un hombre libre Susana, ya deberías comprenderlo —Karen le miró con molestia y agregó—. Déjalo en paz... Y sigue adelante.

—Estás enteramente loca... —respondió la rubia, desviando su mirada de la de Karen, para poder observarse en el espejo.

—No, no estoy... Mira... Tú ya tuviste la oportunidad de amarrarlo, pero no lo hiciste... —declaró la joven Klyss—. Por lo tanto, será mejor que seas una buena perdedora y admitas tu derrota de una buena vez... Suelta a Terry y continua con tu vida.

—Karen... De verdad que no te comprendo... —dijo Susana, observándole—. ¿Con qué derecho me inoportunas? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—Para ti, no soy nadie... Ya lo sé —admitió Karen—. Pero ¡Por Dios! ¡Despierta! Este es nuestro lugar de trabajo y tú nos distraes a todos... El estreno de la obra no es cosa de juego... Eres mi suplente Susana, y vas actuar como estelar muy pronto... ¿Por qué no te concentras?

—No Karen, tú no vas a decirme que puedo o no hacer... —Susana se dirigió hacia la puerta y luego pidió—. Mantente alejada de mí... Por favor...

—Como quieras... —respondió Karen, mientras se veía en el espejo y acomodaba su cabello—. Pero luego no me digas que no te lo advertí eh... Un hombre como Terry es inalcanzable, Susanita... No solo para ti, sino para todas... Él ya entregó su corazón y alejarlo de Candy es imposible... —Karen sonrió con perversión y canturreó...—. Menos ahora, que ya está comprometido con ella...

Aquella declaración, hizo que Susana retrocediera y buscara a Karen de nuevo.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, mientras la otra joven se encogía de hombros—. Karen... ¿Qué has dicho?

—Terry está comprometido... Él y Candy van a casarse...

La pelirroja actriz, sonrió con malicia al notar la turbación en la que había caído Susana, pero ni por un segundo se detuvo a pensar, en que lo que provocaría su impetuosa declaración. Susana, por su parte, no pudo contener las lágrimas... Y luego, sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar.

—Algo le sucede a Susana... —murmuró Franz, mientras observaba a Robert y a Terry—. No sé que le pasa... Quise averiguarlo, pero no logré nada, ella lloraba y al verme, se encerró en su camerino.

Robert negó con la cabeza y luego le pidió a Terry un favor...

—Ve a buscarla, hijo... Solo tú podrás averiguar lo que sucede.

Terry no estaba muy convencido de darle gusto a Robert, pero aún así, le hizo caso y fue a buscar a Susana. Franz, por su parte, se mantuvo junto a Robert, ambos hombres intentaron no llamar la atención de los demás actores...

El joven Grandchester, caminó hasta el camerino de Susana y en cuanto llegó, golpeó sobre la puerta.

—Susana... —la llamó con tranquilidad, al tiempo que acercaba su oído a la madera—. Soy yo... Terry... ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

La rubia actriz se limpió las lágrimas con desespero y después, se colocó un poco de maquillaje alrededor de sus ojos. Intentó mostrarse tranquila, pero al final, todos sus intentos fallaron, al ver a Terry, en el umbral de su puerta, ella volvió a llorar sin control.

— ¿Susana? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —cuestionó Terry, sin poder evitar acercarse a ella.

—Terry... —murmuró la rubia, al tiempo que lo observaba.

—Sussie... ¿Qué pasa?

—No me pasa nada...

—Lloras con demasiado sentimiento... —dijo él, mostrándose preocupado—. No puede ser que no llores por nada... Susana... Por favor, confía en mí... ¿Por qué lloras?

—Te amo tanto... —expresó Susana—. Te amo como nunca antes amé... —mencionó tomando las manos de Terry—. Pero tú no puedes amarme... ¡No puedes hacerlo!

—Susana...

—Te salvé la vida... ¡Perdí mi pierna por tu culpa! ¿Y qué hiciste por mí? No hiciste nada... No te casaste conmigo... A pesar de tus promesas... —Susana sollozó con tristeza y luego agregó—. En cambio si vas a casarte con ella... Lo harás sin siquiera sentir un poco de vergüenza.

Terry negó con un movimiento de cabeza y luego, intentó decir algo, pero una acción de Susana lo enmudeció...

Ella, sacó un abrecartas de uno de los cajones de su tocador y después, lo dirigió directamente hacia su muñeca.

—No puedo más con esto... —le dijo a Terry—. Nunca he podido... Nunca...

—Sussie... Por favor... Tranquilízate... —le pidió Terry—. Dame eso, ó te harás daño.

—Hacerme daño, es lo que más quiero... Deseo morirme y no tener que verte nunca más.

—Estás mal... ¿Cómo puedes querer eso? Susana... Nadie tiene derecho a quitarse la vida...

—Yo soy dueña de mi vida... Yo soy la única que puede decidir...

— ¿Qué hay de Louise? ¿Has pensado en ella?

—Para ella, será más fácil vivir sin mí...

—No... Estás muy equivocada, tú lo eres todo para ella... No le será más fácil vivir sin tenerte...

—Tú no me amas... No quiero vivir sin ti...

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerte daño a causa de mí? Sussie yo no valgo la pena...

—Te amo demasiado... —dijo ella.

El corazón de Terry, latió desesperado y luego, se acercó hasta Susana...

—Suelta eso, Susana... Por favor... Escucha lo que te digo, tienes un brillante futuro por delante...

— ¡No te acerques a mí! —exclamó ella, dirigiendo la punta del abrecartas hacia Terry—. Estás malditamente acostumbrado a que yo siempre haga lo que quieres... Pero... ¿Sabes una cosa? Esta vez no pienso obedecerte...

Franz, quién había estado detrás de la puerta del camerino, decidió que era momento de actuar. Por experiencia, sabía que Susana no soportaba tener a dos personas presionándola y por ello, no dudó en entrar en la escena.

— ¡Sal de aquí, Franz! —exclamó ella—. No te metas en esto...

—Solo quiero ayudarte, Susana...

—Antes, no quisiste ayudarme y ahora, ya es demasiado tarde.

—Te ayudaré ahora... —mencionó él.

—Es demasiado tarde... —murmuró ella.

Franz observó a Terry y él comprendió lo que intentaba transmitirle, se sitúo un poco más cerca de Susana y luego el rubio agregó...

—Haré lo que tú quieras, Sussie...

—Haz que Terry me ame... ¿Puedes hacer eso? —preguntó con una burlona sonrisa—. Vamos, Franz... Responde... ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Puedo hacerlo... Me llevaré a Candy... La alejaré de él.

—No eres capaz...

—Sí lo soy, confía en mí

Susana negó con la cabeza y de un momento a otro, cortó su muñeca con el afilado abrecartas.

Terry corrió para detenerla y evitar que se hiciera más daño y Franz lo hizo también, pero la fuerza que poseía la rubia, era inaudita y como pudo, se defendió de ellos...

Finalmente, después del forcejeo, el abrecartas abandonó su mano y ella, horrorizada observó el destino que tomó su afilada arma.

—Susana... ¿Qué has hecho? Dios santo... ¿Qué hiciste? —le preguntó una voz que ella no podía reconocer...—. ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme!

Susana se alejó de los dos hombres que momentos antes, intentaron detenerla y luego se refugió en un rincón de su camerino.

Asustada, ella se cubrió la cara con desespero y luego cerró los ojos, para no ver lo que estaba pasando... Dejó que los gritos y las voces la ensordecieran... Después cayó en un estado de inconsciencia y se perdió en en la oscuridad que le envolvía...

**Continuará...**

* * *

_**No era mi intención abandonarlas tanto tiempo, pero bueno, tal y como se los prometí, ya estoy fe vuelta. **_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes estuvieron leyéndome en la Guerra Florida, me dio mucho gusto encontrarmelas en aquel foro :) **_

_**A quiénes no leyeron mis trabajos, les informo que también los voy a subir aquí, ya saben corregidos y aumentados, pero eso será al terminar este fic.. **_

_**Saludos y gracias por acompañarme:**_

**Skarlett Northman, Clauseri, Gra, Darling Eveling, Dianley, Gissa Álvarez, Sabrina Weasley, Iris Adriana, Paulayjoaqui, Awita Andley, Liz Carter, Gaby Grandchester, Mirna, Tere, Maquig, Gadami Grandchester, Aaronlaly, Merlia, Lady Graham, Condeza, Dulce Lu e invitados. **


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos de sus personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

**"INESPERADO"**

Capitulo 20

Segunda Parte

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

_Residencia Andrew, Manhattan, octubre de 1919_

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron con espanto, al observar a la Tía Abuela Elroy...

La veterana mujer, yacía recostada sobre su cama, luciendo muy triste y bastante desmejorada.

_Ella debió asustarse mucho, __se le ve algo __pálida..._ Se dijo Candy, mientras la estudiaba cuidadosamente... _Pobrecita, se nota que estuvo llorando._

— ¿Cómo se siente, tía abuela? —preguntó la rubia, conforme se acercaba hasta la cama y tomaba la mano de la vieja tía, para brindarle el apoyo que necesitaba.

— ¿Cómo me siento? ¡Me siento terrible! —respondió la mujer con dramatismo—. Me he roto el brazo y ahora no podré hacer absolutamente nada... Imagínate niña, tendré que llevar este horrendo yeso a todas partes... Es algo bastante desagradable... Ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo... ¿Cómo voy a salir así?

Candy le miró conmovida y de inmediato buscó animarla.

—Llevará el yeso por un tiempo muy corto... Será sólo el lapso necesario, para que su hueso sane... No se agobie por ello, por favor.

—Soy vieja ya, Candice... Mi hueso no sanará tan fácil.

—Por supuesto que sanará. El yeso, sirve para auxiliarla en la recuperación... Es muy molesto llevarlo, yo la comprendo... Pero su uso, es absolutamente indispensable.

La mujer se mostró inconforme y después dijo:

—Candice... Yo no podré moverme como siempre, así que cuento contigo, para que esta casa funcione como es debido.

—No se preocupe tía abuela, yo pondré todo de mi parte, para que las cosas estén bien.

—Pronto serás la esposa de Terruce... Y más vale que vayas aprendiendo a manejar un hogar... —la tía hizo una pausa y después añadió—. Si no te molesta... Seré yo quién elija al personal que laborará en tu residencia... Deseo asegurarme de que cuentes con gente cien por ciento calificada.

—Sí... Claro... —respondió la chica, no muy convencida de su contestación ... Y es que, Terry y ella, ni siquiera habían hablado sobre eso, por si fuera poco, no estaba segura de querer tener una casa enorme, llena de sirvientes... Pero... ¿Cómo decirle eso a la mujer más necia que conocía? ¿Cómo llevarle la contra, precisamente cuando estaba tan desanimada? No... No podía hacerlo.—. ¿Quiere que le traiga una taza de té? —preguntó Candy, mientras la tía negaba—. Entonces... La dejaré descansar y más tarde, le traeré su merienda ¿Está bien?

La mujer estuvo de acuerdo y cerrando los ojos, se dispuso a relajarse y descansar. Había sido un día muy largo y pensaba que una siesta le caería muy bien.

Candy por su parte, se aseguró que la mujer tuviera todo a la mano y luego de acomodarle una frazada sobre las piernas, abandonó el cuarto.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra la tía? — preguntó, Albert, en cuanto Candy salió de la habitación.

—Ella está muy cansada y la he visto algo desanimada, todos nosotros tendremos que buscar levantar su ánimo y no permitir que se deprima...

—Sí, claro... Haremos todo lo posible, no te preocupes... —Albert observó a la chica y luego, se atrevió hablarle sobre la llamada que recibió, minutos después, de que ella entrara a ver a la tía...—. Candy... Hay algo que tengo que decirte... —mencionó él con calma, pero a pesar de esa tranquilidad, la muchacha fue capaz de detectar la preocupación, en su voz

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó la rubia, con impaciencia—. ¿Pasó algo malo? —Albert afirmó con su cabeza.

—Sucedió algo... Toma tus cosas, pequeña... Tienes que ir al Hospital Lenox Hill...

— ¿Al hospital? —Candy sacudió su cabeza y después preguntó—. ¿Me ha llamado el Doctor Hanks? ¿Él necesita de mí ayuda?

Dorothy la tomó de la mano y luego le dijo:

—No, Candy... Mira, no te asustes... Pero... Tienes que saber que ocurrió un accidente en la compañía de teatro, Terry está bien, sin embargo un compañero de él, resultó herido —la joven enfermera, se mostró preocupada y caminando hacia las escaleras, respondió:

—Llévenme hacia allá, por favor... Necesito ir de inmediato.

—Por supuesto, yo mismo te voy a llevar —Albert la detuvo e impidió que bajara las escaleras—. No te alteres, por favor... Solo toma las cosas con calma, linda...

— ¿Qué compañero de Terry está herido? —preguntó Candy con temor—. ¿Sabes su nombre?

—Franz Talbot... —reveló Albert, observando cuidadosamente la reacción de Candy.

—Dios Santo... ¿Él está bien? —cuestionó ella, sintiendo como su corazón latía más a prisa.

—No lo sé... Terry no me dijo mucho... Solo me ha pedido que vayas acompañarlo, pues necesita de ti...

—Yo estaré al pendiente de la Señora Elroy —le dijo Dorothy—. Ve al hospital y no te preocupes, Candy... Ve con Terry, por favor... Acompáñale y dale tu apoyo.

La rubia afirmó con su cabeza y después bajó las escaleras con rapidez. Albert, por su parte, se dirigió a Dorothy y le dijo:

—Cuando la tía despierte, explícale lo que ha pasado... No le cuentes todo tal cual, porque no quiero que se preocupe... Ella se conformará con saber que Candy ha ido en auxilio de su futuro esposo.

—No te preocupes, yo sabré como manejarlo.

Albert se acercó a la chica y la besó con ternura. Luego se despidió de ella y bajó las escaleras para buscar a Candy, quién ya estaba en la puerta principal de la residencia, esperando a salir rumbo al hospital.

* * *

_Hospital Lenox Hill_

—Hemos logrado detener la hemorragia en la herida, que presenta el Señor Talbot... —anunció Michael, a los miembros de la compañía de teatro—. Pero a pesar de ello, su estado sigue siendo delicado, el arma con la que fue herido, llegó a tocar la arteria axilar y eso provocó que su cuerpo, perdiera mucha sangre...

— ¿Qué es lo que se puede hacer, doctor? —cuestionó Robert.

—Lo único que podemos hacer, es reponer la sangre que ha perdido.

— ¿Él necesita una transfusión? —cuestionó Karen, con voz llorosa—. ¿Es eso lo que tratas de decir?

—Me temo que sí... —Michael respiró hondo y luego confesó—. Tienen que saber que una transfusión de sangre es un proceso sumamente delicado, mucho más en el caso de Franz... Su expediente, nos indica que él no tiene familiares directos, al menos no aquí, en Manhattan... —el médico hizo una pausa y después continuó hablando—. El método más seguro, para una transfusión, es por medio de un familiar.

—Tengo entendido que se puede analizar la sangre, para saber de qué tipo es... ¿No? —preguntó Karen, recordando a su veterano tío y sus platicas sobre avances médicos—. Puede existir un donante, aunque no sea de la familia.

—Sí, claro... Ahora mismo, mis compañeros están analizando la sangre de Franz... Veremos de qué tipo es y buscaremos la forma de encontrar a un donante.

—Uno de nosotros, puede tener el mismo tipo de sangre que él... —dijo la Señora Hathaway—. Ustedes, pueden hacernos una prueba, también ¿No es así, doctor?

—Sí, claro que podemos hacerlo, pero deben ser conscientes de que todo eso llevará mucho tiempo...

—Lo comprendo... —respondió Karen—. Pero al menos, yo estoy dispuesta a donar...

—Y yo también... —dijo Caroline...

—Y yo... —anunció Robert—. Todos nos haremos la pruebas que sean necesarias...

Los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo, todos, menos Terry, quién para sorpresa de ellos, declaró:

—No creo que sean necesarias esas pruebas... —expresó, mientras su jefe y compañeros, le miraban con incredulidad—. Doctor Joubert... ¿Puedo hablar con usted a solas?

Terry tomó a Michael por el hombro y lo alejó de los actores...

— ¿Esta plática me va llevar a resolver el problema que tenemos enfrente? —preguntó Michael con molestia— Porque, de verdad, no tengo tiempo como para estarlo perdiendo contigo.

—Cálmate Joubert... —advirtió el actor—. Lo que yo tengo que decirte, va resolverlo todo...

—Habla entonces... No perdamos más el tiempo.

—Es una historia muy larga, pero debes saber que Franz tiene una hermana, aquí en Manhattan —reveló el castaño—. Una hermana de sangre...

— ¿Tú la conoces? —cuestionó Michael con interés.

—Sí... Incluso, tú también.

—No comprendo... ¿Yo la conozco?

Terry le explicó a grandes rasgos, el descubrimiento que Franz había hecho y entonces, Michael preguntó:

— ¿Hay suficientes pruebas de que ellos dos son hermanos biológicos?

—Sí... Las hay... Albert las tiene, yo tuve acceso a ellas y pude corroborarlo... Sé que suena increíble, pero esa es la verdad... Candy y Franz son hermanos...

—Eso definitivamente cambia nuestro panorama... La sangre donada por un familiar directo, es el método más rápido y seguro, para realizar una transfusión. Por si fuera poco, en el caso de Candy y Franz, sí podremos comprobar si ambos comparten el mismo tipo de sangre...

— ¿Le harás una prueba a Candy?

—No, no será necesario... Eso es lo maravilloso, nosotros ya sabemos qué tipo de sangre es Candy, ella fue empleada de este hospital y aquí todos los empleados, hemos tenido que donar una muestra de nuestra sangre.

— ¿Has hecho muchas transfusiones?

—Sí... Hice muchas en la guerra... —dijo Michael, con seguridad—. Te pido que llames a Candy, por favor... Llámala y haz que venga lo más rápido posible.

—Ya lo hice... La llamé desde que llegamos aquí, seguramente, ella ya viene en camino.

—De acuerdo, entonces, voy a ir preparando todo... —Michael observó hacia la puerta de la sala de espera, y al ver a Candy y a Albert, ingresando, se apresuró para alertar al personal del hospital, claro, no sin antes decir—. Hazla pasar a mi consultorio, dile que necesito de su ayuda... No quiero que se altere, así que por el momento, no le digas nada sobre el parentesco que comparte con Franz..

—No te preocupes... Haré todo lo posible por mantenerla tranquila.

Terry caminó para encontrar a la rubia muchacha y ella, al ubicarlo, no dudó en correr a su encuentro.

—Terry... —murmuró ella, mientras corría hacia el joven actor—. ¡Oh Terry! —exclamó antes de abrazarlo con fuerza... —. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? —cuestionó con terror.

—A mí no me pasó nada... Yo estoy bien...

— ¿Cómo está Franz? —preguntó la rubia, sin poder evitar llorar—. Santo Dios... Él debió haber perdido mucha sangre... —analizó ella, al ver el saco de Terry—. ¿Tú le ayudaste?

—Sí, yo le ayudé... Te lo explicaré luego... ¿De acuerdo? Ahora, necesitan de tu ayuda... —le dijo Terry—. Ven Candy... Vamos con Michael, él quiere hablar contigo.

La rubia, ni siquiera lo pensó y de inmediato, se dejó conducir hacia el consultorio del médico. Como de costumbre, ella estaba enteramente dispuesta a prestar su ayuda... Claro, Candy, no era capaz de imaginar que una gran revelación, estaba esperando por ella y que a partir de ese momento, su vida, daría un inesperado giro.

* * *

_Residencia Andrew_

Patty observó nerviosamente el reloj, analizando la hora que este marcaba. Había intentado matar el tiempo, leyendo uno de los tantos libros que estaban frente a ella, sin embargo no pudo lograr vencer, aquella sensación preocupante.

— ¿Dónde podrán estar? —se preguntó ella, sin poder creer que Stear y Archie no se comunicaran—. Ahora sí, han logrado preocuparme... —murmuró al tiempo que salía de la biblioteca para reunirse con su abuela y las chicas..

—Los muchachos, deben haber ido de compras... —dijo la Abuela Martha, al notar que su nieta, lucía algo preocupada—. Hija, ellos también tienen derecho a salir de vez en cuando ¿No lo crees?

—Abuelita... Yo no estoy en contra de que salgan... —aclaró Patty—. Pero... Ya se tardaron mucho y lo que está pasando aquí, es una locura... La tía abuela sufrió un accidente y necesita de ellos...

—Tomemos las cosas con calma... —agregó Tessa, ofreciéndole una taza de té—. Estoy segura de que esos dos, llegaran muy pronto, ya lo verás.

— ¿Por qué hay tanto silencio en este lugar? —preguntó Stear, mientras él y su hermano entraban en la estancia.

— ¡Oh Dios! Al fin llegaron —exclamó Patty, volteando para observarlos. Estaba lista para reclamarles por su tardanza, sin embargo, su tenacidad terminó, cuando observó a Stear de pie, frente a ella—. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó con sorpresa, al tiempo que su novio le sonreía.

—He decidido que ya es tiempo de practicar... —el inventor observó a las mujeres presentes y luego, volvió su mirada hacia Patty—. Caminaré por algunos momentos y pondré a prueba los conocimientos que adquirí en la terapia... Así me sentiré mucho más seguro el día que vayamos al teatro.

—Es una excelente idea... —Patty sonrió de oreja a oreja y luego abrazó a su novio, ella ya lo había visto caminando, pero aún así, se sintió profundamente conmovida.

Después, cuando ella se separó de Stear, Tessa y la Abuela Martha, se acercaron al muchacho para felicitarlo, así como también lo hizo Dorothy, quién muy emocionada, le abrazó y le hizo ver lo feliz que estaba.

— ¿Nos estaban esperando? —cuestionó Archie, sintiéndose algo divertido, por haberlas sorprendido hablando de ellos.

—Sí... —Tessa se acercó hasta él y luego lo tomó de la mano—. Los hemos estado esperando...

—Pero... ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Sucedió algo? —le preguntó él, antes de besar una de las mejillas de su novia.

Tessa no supo que responder, observó a Patty y a Dorothy en busca de apoyo, finalmente fue la chica de anteojos, quién de inmediato les comunicó las últimas noticias.

—Su tía abuela, sufrió una caída y se quebró un brazo... —les dijo, mientras los alarmados chicos, la observaban—. Afortunadamente, Dorothy la llevó al hospital y le han atendido con prontitud... Ahora, ella está arriba, descansando. No hay por qué preocuparse, pero claro, la tía necesita que le apoyen y la consientan... Ya lo saben, ella los ama demasiado y será mejor que vayan a verla...

Archie y Stear, observaron a Dorothy y ambos le sonrieron en señal de agradecimiento, luego, el inventor le preguntó:

— ¿Candy y Albert están con ella?

Dorothy negó con su cabeza. Y a continuación, ella les dijo:

—Ellos están en el hospital... No se alarmen, por favor... —advirtió la joven al ver las caras de ambos—. Candy y Albert, están bien, pero sucede que Terry les llamó y les comunicó que hubo un accidente en la compañía de teatro... Al parecer un compañero de él, resultó herido.

— ¿Un accidente? —Archie negó con su cabeza y luego exclamó—. ¡Dios! Ese lugar está maldito...

Stear, observó a Dorothy y a Tessa y luego explicó:

—Hace años, antes del estreno de "_Romeo y Julieta"_ también hubo un feo accidente.

—Esta vez, no supimos que sucedió —dijo Patty—. Solo nos enteramos de que el herido es un tal Franz...

— ¿Franz? —preguntó Archie, al tiempo que observaba a su cuñada—. ¿Franz Talbot?

—Sí... Ese es el nombre del muchacho...

—Por Dios... —expresó Stear, con pena—. Pero... ¿Él está bien?

—No lo sabemos... —dijo Dorothy—. Terry estaba muy nervioso y no le explicó mucho a Albert.

—Ven, Stear... Vamos a ver a la tía —pidió Archie—. Luego, podemos ir al hospital y enterarnos de como está ese chico...

—Sí, claro... Vayamos a verla y a darle nuestro apoyo.

—La tía abuela, se pondrá muy contenta al verlos... —les dijo la Abuela Martha—. Toda su pena, se irá, al verte de pie... —expresó mirando a Stear—. Anden hijos, vayan y anímenla...

Stear pidió ayuda a su hermano y ambos se dirigieron escaleras arriba.

—Primero entra tú , yo entraré luego... —dijo Stear—. La tía abuela ha tenido un día muy movido y me gustaría que la preparas, para lo que verá.

—Sí claro, tú quédate aquí, yo te llamaré para que hagas tu entrada triunfal —expresó Archie, palmeando la espalda de su hermano—. La tía se alegrará mucho al verte, hermano... Ella de verdad será muy feliz con esta sorpresa.

* * *

_Hospital Lenox Hill_

— ¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor? —preguntó Terry, acariciando el rostro de su prometida.

Candy no respondió, en vez de eso, sollozó con fuerza y luego, reanudó su llanto.

Albert y Terry, quiénes la habían estado acompañando en el cuarto, se miraron uno al otro, los dos sentían una profunda pena por la muchacha.

Sabían que era muy complicado para ella, digerir la información que le habían proporcionado, así que la dejaron llorar, todo lo que tenía que llorar; ya que era muy importante que sacara toda esa pesadez y le diera paso al nuevo sentimiento, ese que aún estaba esperando a ser analizado y comprendido.

—Quiero ver a Franz... —pidió Candy, después de un par de minutos—. Necesito verlo...

—Lo verás, claro que sí... —dijo Terry—. Pero ahora mismo, no es posible... Primero, porque necesitas tranquilizarte y segundo, porque Michael te pidió que permanezcas en reposo... Te han sacado sangre Candy, no puedes andar por allí de mona, como es tu costumbre.

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa, ante aquel comentario y luego, atendió el llamado de Albert.

—Te trajeron jugo y galletas, para que puedas recobrar fuerzas, sabemos que tú ya eres fuerte, pero no está de más que tomes la bandeja y te alimentes... —el rubio le ofreció la bandeja y ella la tomó—. Buscaré a Michael y luego vendré a reportarte las novedades ¿De acuerdo? —ella afirmó con una sonrisa y luego comenzó a comer sus galletas—. Cuídala mucho Terry... —pidió el rubio antes de salir de la habitación.

—Sí, yo la cuido.

Terry por supuesto, se aseguró de que ella se alimentara, después, cuando la muchacha se mostró más tranquila, la ayudó a bajar de la camilla y la llevó hasta el sofá. Aparentemente, Candy estaba lista para desplazarse, pero aún así, Terry no quiso correr riesgos y le pidió que tomara asiento.

— ¿Cómo puede ser posible? —murmuró ella, mientras Terry la observaba—. Tengo un hermano, Terry... ¡Un hermano!.

—Y ese hermano es Franz... —agregó el castaño, sin poder evitar esbozar una divertida sonrisa—. Antes, no podía ni verlo y ahora, resulta que estará vinculado a mí de por vida... Imagina, es tu hermano y será mi cuñado, se convertirá en el tío de nuestros hijos... Estará siempre allí, junto a ti.

Candy volvió a llorar descontroladamente y luego se dejó enredar por los protectores brazos de su amado.

—Debo parecerte una loca llorona —expresó la rubia—. Pero, es que no puedo contenerme, enterarme de todo esto, ha sido muy complicado para mí.

—No te preocupes Candy, yo lo entiendo... Comprendo perfectamente por lo que estás pasando, no te disculpes por dejar al descubierto tus emociones.

—Mis padres están muertos... —declaró la chica, con tristeza—. Nunca voy a conocerlos, ni a convivir con ellos, es muy feo pensar en eso... —ella hizo una pausa y luego agregó...—. Pero por otro lado, mi corazón se acelera y late contento al pensar que tengo un hermano, alguien que lleva mi misma sangre... ¿Te imaginas? Un hermano... A pesar de todo, sigo siendo afortunada, Dios me concedió la dicha de conocerlo —_Esa es la Candy que conozco... _Se dijo Terry, al tiempo que la observaba sonreír y mostrarse como la chica comprensiva y valiente que era—. Ay Terry... Yo me estoy muriendo por verlo, no podré estar tranquila hasta asegurarme de que él está bien...

Terry tomó uno de los pañuelos, que las enfermeras le habían dejado, y entonces, limpió el rostro de la muchacha.

—Cuando te sientas lista, saldremos de este deprimente cuarto e iremos a buscar a Michael... ¿De acuerdo? —ella afirmó con su cabeza y luego de respirar profundamente, tomó la mano de Terry.

—Ya estoy lista —afirmó con ansiedad, poniéndose de pie—. Me siento bien, te lo juro...

—Perfecto, pero iremos despacio... —advirtió él, al verla con ganas de adelantarse y correr hacia la puerta.

—Me siento perfectamente bien... No te preocupes, puedo andar sin problema.

—De todas formas... Iremos despacio, no deseo que te desmayes a medio camino —Terry, la rodeó con su brazo para obligarla a ir al paso que él le indicaba.

—Eres muy mandón... —recriminó ella, mientras él esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Lo soy... Será mejor que te acostumbres, Candy... —ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió y se aferró a su prometido, apoyándose en él, y dejándose llevar hacia donde se encontraría con su hermano mayor.

* * *

_Residencia Andrew_

Los ojos de la tía abuela, lucían rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Y es que, ver a Stear de pie y andando, era un verdadero milagro para ella...

Sus lágrimas fueron de alegría, pero aun así, lograron alarmar al muchacho, quién no dejaba de mimarla y buscar que ella se sintiera mejor.

—Mi niño... —decía la tía, dejando que su mano libre, se paseara por el rostro del muchacho—. Es hermoso, verte así... ¡No sabes cuán feliz estoy! ¿Caminarás de ahora en adelante? —le preguntó ella, esperanzada.

—Caminaré por pequeños lapsos y descansaré por otros, el Doctor Hanks me pidió no exagerar... Y, bueno... Ya sabes, hay que ser obediente y acatar las recomendaciones.

—Ay hijo... —expresó Elroy Andrew—. Todo será diferente ahora... ¿No?

—Eso creo... —Stear observó a la melancólica mujer y dándole un beso en la mejilla le dijo...—. No será tan diferente... No piense que cambiaré de forma radical.

—Cambiarás, claro que lo harás... Podrás hacer tu vida, normal... Puedes hacer tantas cosas ahora, mi niño... —la vieja tía tomó la mano de Stear y luego le pidió...—. Solo quiero pedirte que seas prudente, por favor... No te quieras comer el mundo de un solo mordisco...

—No lo haré, tía —le prometió Stear—. Le prometo, ser el más prudente de los hombres.

—Hablando de prudencia... Tu novia, ha estado mucho tiempo con nosotros... ¿Será que pronto, te comprometerás con ella?

Stear rió sonoramente y luego contestó:

—Voy a pedirle que sea mi esposa, justo el día del estreno de la obra de Terry... Así que aparte de la boda de Candy, también tendrá que ir planeando la mía.

—Querido... Me temo, que me voy a pasar este año y el que viene, planeando bodas... Tu hermano, también me ha expresado su deseo de comprometerse con la chica James... Y bueno... Tu tío igual...

—Supe que Dorothy, fue la persona que la llevó al hospital... —expresó Stear, con naturalidad.

—Sí, ella me llevó...

—Es una buena muchacha tía, es responsable y se puede confiar en ella, es la pareja perfecta para el tío Albert...

—No sé si sea perfecta... Pero ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando contra William...—la mujer respiró hondo e intentando olvidar esa plática, preguntó...—. ¿Dónde está Candice? Prometió permanecer al pendiente de mí y no lo ha hecho...

—Candy está con Terry...

La vieja Elroy rodó los ojos e inmediatamente después reclamó:

— ¡Por Dios! Ese muchachito, no la deja en paz ni un solo segundo... —el inventor sonrió y luego, ella preguntó por Albert.

—Ahh... Él fue a llevarla con Terry... —aquella explicación no convenció a la tía y Stear, tuvo que declarar...—. ¿Sabe tía? Sucedió un accidente en la compañía de teatro y por desgracia, un compañero de Terry está herido... Candy y el tío fueron al hospital para ver que pasaba...

—Santo Dios... ¿Y por qué nadie me dijo nada?

—No querían preocuparla... Supongo que ellos llegaran pronto.

Stear respiró hondo y luego siguió platicando con la tía abuela, quería distraerla y dar tiempo para que Archie y Tessa regresaran del hospital con noticias. De todo corazón, esperaba que fueran buenas.

* * *

_Hospital Lenox Hill_

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —le cuestionó Michael a Franz, mientras éste, dejaba libre un pesado suspiro y respondía:

—Me siento bien... ¿De verdad, era necesaria una transfusión de sangre? —preguntó sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el lugar dónde le habían colocado la aguja—. Eso me dolió mucho más, que la herida que me hizo la demente Susana.

—Era absolutamente necesario... Estabas muy débil y no podíamos arriesgarnos. No sé si lo sabes, pero la sangre es vital para el cuerpo humano —Michael sonrió, y Franz, se limitó a fruncir el ceño, dando a entender que no le hacía gracia su chiste —. Y hablando de sangre, debo avisarte que Candy quiere verte... Ella me ha preguntado por ti unas cincuenta veces...

Franz sonrió nervioso y luego dijo:

— ¿Ella puede pasar a verme?

—Sí, por supuesto... —respondió Michael—. ¿Quieres verla? —el rubio no supo que responder... Moría por verla, pero también tenía mucho miedo de encontrarse con ella frente a frente.

—Sí... Claro...

—No te oyes muy convencido.

—La verdad, no lo estoy... —confesó Franz—. Sí, quiero verla... Pero también me da mucho miedo pensar en enfrentarme a ella.

—Solo te diré que Candy, no es de las que esperan... —dijo Michael—. La verás entrar por esa puerta en cualquier momento, la conozco... Aunque no se le autorice la entrada, ella se las arreglará para verte.

— ¿Tú lo crees?

—Oh sí... ¡Vaya que lo creo!

— ¿Cómo es que la conoces tanto?

—Es una vieja amiga... —Franz sonrió, evitando expresar uno de sus sarcásticos comentarios, pues para él, era obvio que el Doctor Joubert, era un admirador más para su hermana—. Entonces... ¿Quieres verla?

—Está bien, hazla pasar...

Michael asintió con su cabeza y luego salió de la habitación, Franz por su parte, se quedó allí, esperando y sintiendo como su corazón latía más a prisa.

¿Qué diría ella, al verlo?

Franz no tenía ni la más mínima idea, solo sabía que la incertidumbre lo estaba matando...

Cerró los ojos y luego respiró hondo, intentando relajarse... Lo consiguió, por algunos momentos, pero cuando escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría, le fue inevitable volver a sentirse nervioso. Abrió los ojos y luego se encontró con la escena que estuvo esperando ver, desde el preciso instante, en que se enteró de que Candy era su hermana.

—Hola Franz... —dijo ella, acercándose hasta la cama—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —cuestionó, tomando su mano y apretándola con suavidad.

—Estás sosteniendo mi mano, así que me siento estupendamente bien... —le dijo Franz, sonriéndole con alegría.

— ¿Te han puesto la sangre?

—Ya lo hicieron... Muchas gracias Candy, me salvaste la vida... —declaró mirándola con atención, notando que sus bellos ojos, estaban muy irritados... _Estuvo llorando... _Pensó con pesadez, deseando poder aliviar la pena que la chica sentía.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa y luego dijo:

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti... Eres mi hermano... —dijo con voz temblorosa, anunciando que inevitablemente, lloraría—. Mi hermano... —añadió dando rienda suelta a su llanto.

—Oh Dios... No, preciosa, no llores —le pidió Franz, al tiempo que buscaba consolarla, no podía moverse, sin embargo, logró que ella se acercara más a él.

Candy lloró hasta cansarse, mientras Franz, la abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos, él también lloraba, había intentado controlarse, pero fracasó en el intento. Acompañó a su hermana y lloró por todos los años que estuvo separado de ella.

—Lo siento —dijo Candy—. Es la emoción... No puedo controlarme...

—Entiendo... —respondió Franz, sollozando—. Yo tampoco puedo tranquilizarme... Candy, este no es el encuentro que preparé para nosotros... Imagina, un hospital y tú donándome sangre... Eso es completamente horrendo —él la miró atento y luego le dijo—. Deseaba hacer algo especial, para ti, quería platicar contigo con calma... Odié que te enteraras de todo así, de forma tan abrupta.

Candy negó con su cabeza.

—A mí no me importa cómo haya sido nuestro encuentro, a mí lo que me interesa es saber que eres mi hermano y que estás vivo... —ella acarició el rostro del chico y luego sonrió—. No importa lo demás... Solo me interesas tú...

Franz sonrió con emoción, sintiendo la mano de Candy sobre su rostro, aquel toque, era un roce muy cálido y suave, distinto a cualquier otra caricia... Nunca, había sentido ese tipo de emoción...

—Y a mí, me interesas tú... Solo tú... —dijo el actor, acariciando el rostro de Candy y llorando al sentirla _Apenas puedo creer que te esté tocando... _Expresó en su interior, mirando a la chica y observando como ella sonreía—. Grandchester, tenía razón... —murmuró él, deslizando sus dedos, sobre los rizos de Candy—. Tú encontraste la luz en la oscuridad... Tú viniste a mí, a pesar de lo escabroso que estaba el camino.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se acercó al joven y lo abrazó, dejándose llevar por el amor que estaba sintiendo por él, su hermano mayor, el único lazo que la unía a sus padres muertos y a la familia que siempre soñó tener.

* * *

Los miembros de la compañía de teatro, permanecieron expectantes y deseosos de recibir noticias sobre la salud del compañero herido, cuando estás al fin llegaron, optaron por retirarse y esperar al día siguiente, para pasar a ver a Franz.

Terry, Robert y su esposa, fueron los únicos que permanecieron en el hospital, el muchacho esperando a su novia y el matrimonio, se quedó al pendiente de Susana, quién también estaba allí, siendo atendida.

—La herida de Sussie, fue completamente superficial... Ella está bien —les avisó Louise Marlowe—. Sin embargo, no saldrá de aquí, hasta que la clínica psiquiátrica la reciba.

—Hay que tener especial cuidado con eso, Louise... ¿Estás segura de que una clínica de esa clase, es lo que ella necesita? —cuestionó Robert.

—Sí lo estoy... —respondió la Señora Marlowe—. Robert, ella ya llegó demasiado lejos... Y no puede seguir de esa forma... —la mujer se mostró apenada y luego dijo—. A ratos, es tranquila y luce como una chica normal, pero en otras ocasiones se transforma y hace cosas como estas... ¡Ella pudo haber matado a cualquiera de esos dos muchachos! ¿No crees que eso es suficientemente preocupante?

—Yo pienso que Louise, tiene razón —dijo Elena—. Sussie, necesita ayuda... Si la dejamos seguir como va, solo empeorará...

Robert no expresó nada más, él quería tanto a Susana, que le era muy difícil aceptar su destino... Se apartó de las dos mujeres y sin siquiera despedirse de Louise, se dirigió a la salida del hospital.

—Robert, la quiere como a una hija... —mencionó Elena—. Es muy complicado para él, imaginarla en una institución como esa...

—Es una clínica con mucho prestigio, diferente a lo que imaginan... Susana, estará allí solo por unos días, para que se tranquilice y le traten ese trauma que tiene... —dijo Louise—. Yo podré visitarla a diario y estar muy cerca de ella... No hay nada de que preocuparse...

— ¿Qué dijo Terry? —preguntó Elena, a sabiendas que era él, quién siempre se encargaba de los gastos médicos de la chica.

—Terruce está de acuerdo... Se ha ofrecido a pagar la estadía de mi hija, en ese lugar... —Louise negó con la cabeza—. Imagina, me da mucha pena aceptar eso, pero él no está dispuesto a dejarme otra opción... A pesar de todo, Terruce desea que ella salga del hoyo y se recupere...

—Terry es muy generoso... Lo ha sido desde el inicio... —Elena tomó la mano de Louise y le dijo—. Ven... Vayamos a que comas algo... Estás muy pálida, necesitas comer...

Terry observó a Louise y a Elena marchándose, luego, dirigió su mirada hacia Albert.

— ¿Ya se fueron Archie y Tessa? —preguntó el actor.

—Sí, ya se fueron...

—Tu tía debe estar clamando por tu presencia —le dijo Terry a su amigo—. ¿Por qué no te vas a verla? No te preocupes por Candy, yo la llevaré a casa...

—Me parece una buena idea —expresó el rubio—. Ya eres su prometido, creo que ya te la puedo dejar con más confianza ¿No?

Terry afirmó con la cabeza.

—Es temprano, así que la llevaré a cenar, si no te importa —mencionó el castaño.

—Claro que no me importa... —expresó Albert—. Creo que a Candy le hará falta hablar contigo, solo Dios sabe como está tomando todo esto... Yo la vi algo afectada y me gustaría que se tranquilizara antes de regresar a casa.

—Es por eso que deseo distraerla, no me gustó verla llorar así... Tiene que calmarse... O si no se enfermará.

—Bien, pero no lleguen tan tarde ¿De acuerdo? —advirtió el rubio—. Sé que es su deporte favorito, pero esta vez, no hagan enojar a la tía abuela, por favor... —pidió el patriarca, sonriendo.

—No lo haremos... —le respondió Terry, correspondiendo a su sonrisa, Candy estará allí, a las nueve de la noche, te lo prometo...

—Bien... Entonces me voy, cuídense mucho...

Albert se despidió de su amigo y luego caminó hacia la salida del hospital. Terry por su parte, dirigió su mirada en busca de Michael o del Doctor Hanks, pero solo se encontró con la figura de Louise Marlowe, quien regresaba de la cafetería..

— ¿Cómo está Susana? —Terry se atrevió a preguntar.

—Está bien, ella se encuentra descansando... Le han curado la herida y le administraron un tranquilizante...

— ¿Está dormida?

—Profundamente...

— ¿Cuándo van a trasladarla a la clínica?

—Mañana por la tarde.

—Bien, mañana estaré aquí, entonces...

—Hijo... ¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó Louise

—Sí, estoy seguro, Louise... No importa cuanto daño haya hecho... Ella sigue siendo la mujer que me salvó y eso, no puedo olvidarlo... —Terry le miró a los ojos y le dijo—. No voy a dejarla sola...

—Terruce, ella parece no entender que ustedes dos, solo pueden ser amigos...

— ¿Entonces? ¿No quiere que venga por ella?

—No... Mejor será que la visites en la clínica, claro, después de que la estabilicen.

—Está bien... —respondió Terry—. Haré lo que usted crea conveniente.

—Concéntrate en la obra, hijo... —expresó la mujer, brindándole su apoyo—. ¿Dónde está Candy? No la he visto ya... ¿Está todo bien con Franz? Escuché que fue Candy, quien le donó su sangre

—Sí, así fue... Por una feliz coincidencia, resultó que ellos tienen el mismo tipo de sangre... Ambos están bien, Candy debe estar por salir... —Terry observó hacia la zona donde estaba Franz y luego vio a su novia, saliendo de allí—. Ya está aquí...

—Me alegra mucho, ve a encontrarla.. Nosotros nos veremos luego, prometo mantenerte informado.

—Gracias, Louise...

—Gracias a ti, hijo... —expresó ella, antes de marcharse.

Terry permaneció allí, esperando a que Candy llegara y al verla acercarse le dijo:

—Creí que nunca saldrías de ese lugar...

Ella sonrió y le respondió:

—Michael me despidió, dijo que ya era hora de dejar que Franz descansara.

—Lo suponía... De otra forma, seguirías allí... —el tono que Terry usó, hizo que Candy riera—. ¿Por qué te ríes?

_Porque estás celoso..._ Dijo Candy en sus pensamientos.

—Por nada...

— ¿Cómo te fue?

—Muy bien, imagínate... Aún sigo temblorosa, por tanta emoción... —ella observó a su alrededor y luego preguntó...—. ¿Ya se fue Albert?

—Sí... Quiso ir a ver a tu tía abuela y yo le dije que te llevaría a casa.

—Me parece perfecto... —Candy observó disimuladamente a Louise Marlowe y luego preguntó...—. No he visto a Susana... ¿Ella se enteró del accidente?

—Sí, claro... —Terry cambió abruptamente la plática y luego dijo...—. Albert, me dio permiso de llevarte a cenar... ¿Te parece si nos vamos ya?

Ella sonrió y contenta, tomó la mano de Terry.

— ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

—Es una sorpresa... —contestó él—. Anda... Vámonos...

* * *

_Park Avenue South_

Estar a solas, era lo que ambos necesitaban, por lo tanto, Terry no dudó en llevar a Candy hacia aquel departamento secreto, el cual visitaron en otras ocasiones.

—Es temprano aún... Y necesitamos hablar, así que pensé que sería bueno venir hasta acá.

—Me encanta este lugar —dijo Candy—. Gracias por pensar en traerme aquí... —expresó al tiempo que observaba el mágico lugar.

—Debes tener hambre, anda, siéntate, yo voy a preparar los platos.

Terry se portaba tan cariñoso y atento, que a Candy, no le costó ningún trabajo permanecer tranquila y dejarse consentir... Ese día, había sido muy duro y precisaba tener aquellas atenciones.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Terry.

—Me siento bien... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Me veo mal?

—Luces algo pálida... —reveló él—. Pero bueno eso es normal, te sacaron sangre y necesitas alimentarte para recuperar tu fuerza habitual.

Candy enterró su tenedor en la pasta que Terry había servido y luego comenzó a comer.

—Está muy rica... —dijo ella, relamiéndose los labios.

—Me alegra que te guste, no es del mismo restaurante de siempre... Temía que no te agradara.

—Me gusta mucho... ¿Sabes? Podemos visitar ese restaurante otro día ¿No te gusta la idea?

— ¿Me estás invitando a salir? —preguntó Terry.

—Sí... Un día te llevaré a ese restaurante...

—Entonces... ¿Es una cita?

—Así es... —ella sonrió y él también.

Entre risas y comentarios divertidos, ambos terminaron de cenar y luego, cuando Terry vio más tranquila a su prometida, le preguntó:

— ¿Cómo fue el encuentro con Franz?

—Estuvo lleno de drama... —admitió la chica, mientras se sentaba sobre el sofá—. Hubo lágrimas y más lágrimas... Ambos lloramos mucho y no podíamos dejar de hacerlo. Era muy raro, yo lloraba y me tranquilizaba, luego él era quien lloraba.

—Es completamente natural...

—En realidad, nosotros no nos conocemos, pero ambos ya sentíamos una afinidad... Fue muy extraño admitir eso.

—Ahora entiendo tu insistencia en acercarte a él, a pesar de que yo te hice ver mi descontento... —mencionó Terry, acariciando el rostro de la chica—. ¿Sabes Candy? Yo también sentía algo raro... Desde el inicio, Franz te prestó demasiada atención, en ese entonces, lo hacía solo por molestarme, estoy casi seguro, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo, lo vi cambiar contigo... —Candy lo miró atenta y Terry se sintió avergonzado por tener que admitir...—. Llegué a pensar que estaba enamorado de ti...

—Oh Terry... ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—No sabía que él era tu hermano... —Terry se encogió de hombros y dijo—. Las chicas lo aman, e irremediablemente se dejan conquistar por él... Yo de verdad deseaba que tú no lo hicieras también, pero bueno, ahora es inevitable que sientas algo por él ¿No es así?

—Así es... Es completamente inevitable... Es mi hermano, sangre de mi sangre... Lo amaré hasta que muera —dijo ella—. Pero es un amor muy diferente, Terry... Lo que siento por él, es lo que siento por Albert, Archie y Stear... Por favor, no te pongas celoso...

—Yo lo comprendo... —respondió el castaño—. Y quiero que sepas que no voy a interferir entre tú y Franz...

—Franz no es de tu agrado, eso lo entiendo y estás siendo muy generoso al aceptarlo... Gracias por eso.

—Es mi cuñado... Es mi deber ser generoso con él y contigo también... —Terry la besó en la punta de la nariz y le dijo...—. Él comienza agradarme... Estoy seguro de que pronto seremos amigos

Candy abrazó a su prometido y luego, se atrevió a preguntar:

—Terry... Y por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el teatro? Franz no quiso hablar de eso, solo me dijo que fue un accidente... Sin embargo, no acabo de entender cómo sucedió..¿Cómo se ocasionó esa herida?

Terry no deseaba relatar aquél penoso hecho, pero no le quedó de otra, más que contarle a la muchacha, lo sucedido, pues finalmente, no tenía caso ocultárselo.

—Esa mujer... —murmuró la rubia, al terminar de escuchar a Terry—. ¿Cuándo va dejar de hacer daño? —preguntó con molestia.

—Ella está realmente enferma... —confesó Terry.

— ¡Es una completa loca! —exclamó Candy alterada—. No solo Franz estuvo en peligro, tú también lo estuviste... No puedo creerlo, Terry... ¡Ella quiso hacerte daño!

—No te enojes más, no vale la pena Pecosa, todo eso ya pasó... Susana no hará más daño, te lo prometo... Ella será internada en una clínica psiquiátrica y permanecerá allí, hasta que se mejore...

En cualquier otro momento, Candy hubiera sentido pena por Susana, pero en ese instante no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. No sentía pena por ella, ni siquiera un poco.

—No deseo hablar de esa mujer, al menos no en este momento... —respondió la chica.

—Está bien, no hablemos de eso, entonces...

Ella se acercó hacia Terry y le dijo:

— ¿De verdad estás bien? ¿O solo lo dices para que me tranquilice? —Candy revisó su rostro y luego descendió su mirada, buscando algún desperfecto.

Terry se mostró divertido, ante aquel análisis y travieso, como solía serlo le dijo:

—Podrías quitarme la ropa y así me podrás estudiar mejor... No sé... Quizás tenga una herida y yo no me he dado cuenta.

Candy le dio un golpecito y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Eres incorregible, Terry...

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —él se encogió de hombros y fingió no comprender—. Puedes desnudarme y tenderme en la cama para analizarme mejor.

—Terruce... No comiences... —Candy sintió un ligero cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo y luego, intentó calmarse.

—No estoy comenzando nada... —dijo él, alzando las manos, en señal de inocencia—. Tú eres la que me comenzó el juego...

—Eso no es verdad —se defendió ella.

—Está bien fui yo... En fin... Será mejor que te alejes de mí, porque puedo pervertirte...

— ¿Alejarme de ti? —preguntó ella—. No... No quiero...

—Bien, entonces no digas que no te lo advertí...

— ¿Por qué hablas así? ¿Acaso vas hacerme algo?

Terry sonrió y luego llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de Candy.

—Estos últimos días, no he podido ni besarte y como comprenderás, ese tiempo ha sido una tortura para mí... Te necesito... —dijo con seriedad—. Necesito volver a sentirte... Pero claro... No te voy hacer nada, si tú no quieres.

—Yo también te necesito... —admitió ella, con debilidad, dándose cuenta de que una vez más, estaba rindiéndose ante él.

— ¿Estás segura? No suenas muy necesitada... —dijo Terry, haciéndola reír.

—Lo estoy... Solo... Que no quería ser yo la que te lo pidiera... —dijo con honestidad.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no... —ella le observó con timidez, dejando ver que aquello la estaba incomodando, Terry, solo sonrió y luego le dijo:

—Sé que llegará el día en que tú me lo pedirás... —dijo él—. Pero mientras ese día llega... —murmuró acercando sus manos hacia la rubia, para poder quitarle el vestido—. Yo te voy ahorrar las palabras.

— ¿De verdad, tenemos tiempo para esto? —cuestionó ella.

—Tenemos una hora al menos... ¿Te parece tiempo suficiente? —preguntó el actor, retirándole el vestido.

—Es muy poco... — contestó Candy, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía, al sentir que Terry la desnudaba.

—Entonces ayúdame... —le pidió Terry—. Quítame la ropa, mientras yo te quito la tuya... Hazlo Candy...

Aquello, más que una invitación, parecía una orden, Candy sonrió ante el autoritario tono que usaba Terry, sin embargo, no sé negó a sus deseos y tan rápido como pudo, lo ayudó a desnudarse.

—Aquí no... —reclamó ella, al notar que Terry se disponía a comenzar con el acto—. Llévame a la cama Terry... Quiero que me tomes allí... He soñado con esa cama muchas veces, llévame allí...—pidió la rubia.

—Te tomaré dónde tu quieras, te llevaré a donde desees, mi amor... —le respondió Terry, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, y llevándola a la habitación, dónde finalmente, saciarían las ganas de amarse.

Continuará...

* * *

**Aaronlaly:** Muchas gracias a ti, por leer, me he divertido mucho con tus comentarios, jajaja, tienes razón en eso de Gusanilla. Ya veremos que pasa con lo demás. Me alegra que te hayas entretenido y que lo hayas disfrutado ¡Saludos!

**Maria1972**: Soy mala a veces, lo sé, espero haber compensando lo que sucedió en el otro capítulo ¡Besos!

**Sabrina Weasley**: Jajajaja, que risa... Sí, anda de mañoso tu Stear, ya lo leíste hablando con su tía, él ya quiere boda y todo, veremos que pasa ¡Saludos Sabrina! Gracias por leer.

**Iris Adriana**: Es de risa que Terry tenga que soportar a Franz, ni modo, serán cuñados jaja... Susana por fin explotó, a ver si ya le ponen un alto en la clínica ¿No? ¡Gracias por leer Iris!

**Dajimar**: Gracias a ti por leer, me alegra saber que te gustó, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Clauseri**: Gracias a ti, espero que te siga gustando ¡Saludos!

**Mirna**: Gracias por leer y por ser tan paciente. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado ¡Saludos!

**Darling Eveling**: Gracias por el cálido recibimiento :) Seguro que ya te enteraste del rumbo que tomará la vida de Susana, luego les daré más datos de como le está yendo... ¡Saludos! Gracias por leer.

**Gissa Alvarez**: Afloró mi lado misterioso... Jaja, perdón por dejarte con la duda, espero que ya la hayas despejado ¡Muchas gracias por leer Gissa! ¡Saludos!

**Skarlett Northman**: Qué linda ¡Gracias por colocarla entre tus favoritas! Espero que te siga gustando hasta el final ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**Dianley**: Gracias por leer y dejarme tu opinión, publicaré lo más pronto posible, lo prometo... ¡Saludos Dianley!

**Paulayjoaqui**: Duda despejada, perdón por dejarlo así, tan "en suspenso" te mando un saludo ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
